The Wolf Lord
by Pentel123
Summary: Summer of 1993, Professor McGonagall visits a small American town hunting the one man who might be able to help capture the escaped convict Sirius Black, and more importantly fill in as the DADA professor. There she meets a boy that disappeared eight years ago sparking a massive if fruitless manhunt for the missing Boy-Who-Lived. Werewolf!Harry with DAD!Remus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Saturday 10 July 1993

James rode his bike down the drive, breathing heavily in the afternoon sun. He was coming home from Ryan's house where they'd spent the afternoon playing on Ryan's new Super Nintendo Entertainment System, or SNES. James' parents had asked him to be out of the house for the day; they said something about a business visit of some kind-He didn't buy it entirely. His folks seemed on edge ever since they'd heard the news about the escapee in England.

 _'Why do they even care? It's not like we're ever going back,'_ James thought. Those were the Dark Times, before mom and dad. Before he was "James." He traced his fingers over the scars across his face absentmindedly. It was strange how something that hurt so bad at the time had saved his life.

James braked into the garage-open like it normally was in the summer- hopped off his bike as it came to a stop, set the kickstand, and walked in the back door. He removed his sweat-soaked shirt and tossed it in with the laundry as he made his way up to his room on the second floor. From the kitchen, he heard voices and peeked in as he passed by.

Mom and dad were sitting at the kitchen table, talking to a thin, older-looking woman. The visitor's grey hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and the scent of hot tea, old books and cats wafted through the door as he continued up the stairs. He didn't catch much of what was being said besides the mention of some school and a group of hellions. He figured he'd wait until the guest had left before he'd take his shower, just in case. To kill time, James grabbed The Two Towers off his dresser and plopped down onto his bed. He propped up his pillow behind him and dove into the book.

His room was a typical room of any teen. Well okay, not that typical: because his dad worked with computers, and was one of the select few to be working on something called the "WorldWideWeb", James had a personal computer in his room- a gift from his dad's work. There were also some titles on his bookshelf that you wouldn't expect to find like _Transfiguring the Fight_ and _The History of the Great Wizard's War_. Also, the pewter cauldron tucked into the corner with a pair of briefs thrown over it was a bit odd, but other than that, it was an incredibly typical teenage room. James was sure of it. As he read, the sun began to sink. Its light seeped in through the window, painting the blue walls with a yellow-orange glow.

His stomach ached with hunger when James put down his book. The clock read 5:00 pm, he'd been reading for over an hour. James, figuring their guest should be gone, stripped down to his boxer briefs and ducked into the hallway bathroom for a shower.

Once he was cleaned and dressed, he wandered downstairs to see about dinner. He rounded the corner and found the grey-haired woman still seated at the table, his parents glaring at her. He spun around, planning to beat a hasty retreat, but was a second too slow.

"It is rude not to introduce oneself to a guest." The woman said, a distinctly Scottish accent coming through.

James continued his spin, cursing his luck. He glanced at his dad for guidance. After all, she was from **that** place. His dad was silent with his shoulders slumped, leaning back in his chair. His mom spoke up instead.

"This is our son James. James, say hello to Professor McGonagall. She was our Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. She wanted to talk to Remus about something that happened in Britain recently." She said, her harsh tone suggesting the talk was unwelcome and now over.

"Hello, Missus McGonagall. Pleased to meet you. I'll get out of your way then. I was just checking to see if dinner is going to be ready soon, but you seem busy." James said, trying once again to beat a hasty retreat. Something about her name was tickling a distant memory of James'; it prodded at a nagging sense of familiarity.

"Nonsense. Professor McGonagall was just leaving." Mom said as she rose from the table. "As for dinner, why don't we do some Hamburger Helper. I think we have another box in the pantry."

"Veronica please-" Remus started, pleading with his wife.

"No. Remus already gave you his answer. We have a life here. A home and a community that accepts us, or at least doesn't outright persecute us. We came here to get away from Britain, its prejudices, and its problems." Veronica said, a low growl punctuating her statement.

"Calm down love," Remus said, resting a calming hand on her arm. "But she is right, Minerva. I have a home and family here I can't just abandon."

James kept creeping toward the doorway and the stairs to take him safely away from the adults. There was that tickling feeling again Minerva and McGonagall-where had he heard those before?

"What about James and Lily? What about Peter? Does what happened to them mean nothing?" McGonagall asked. "You're the last person left that can help. You have a duty to them and to Harry, wherever he may be."

James didn't hear his parents reply as he scurried back up the stairs. Missus McGonagall's last words were too close. Now he knew why his parents had wanted him to avoid her. At least it seemed like she wouldn't be a problem, just a hassle.

Once he was safely back in his room, he locked the door and started towards his desk. Maybe some computer games would help distract him. Asteroids was always good for some fun. As he walked by his bookshelf, his eyes fell on _The History of the Great Wizard's War_. James grabbed it on a whim and opened it to a random page. Perhaps the pitched battles of history were a better choice given the atmosphere in the kitchen. As he read about the Battle of the Bulge, or rather how Gellert Grindelwald's forces had aided the Nazis by using magic to create fog and winter storms, Harry stopped dead and re-read it again.

 _"The 77th Scottish Witches, also known as the Valkyrie Knights are credited with breaking the ritual circle and killing Oberstabsmager Kaus Hazthaust. The daring night raid led by Captain Minerva McGonagall…"_

 _'That's why the name was so familiar.'_ James thought as he flipped to the index. There were several other instances of Minerva McGonagall listed there. Intrigued, James put the book away when his eyes fell on the spine of _Transfiguring the Fight_ , or more importantly the author.

 _'Wow, I can't believe I really didn't recognize her name sooner. Then again, how often do you meet an author in your own home.'_ James grabbed the book and left his room, thinking of all the questions he wanted to ask her, only to stop short of the stairs. _'Is it really a good idea to go talk to her? Probably not. Then again how often will I get a chance like this? Besides, she didn't notice earlier. I'm sure it'll be fine. It's not like she knows what Harry Potter would look like if she ever met him. She's probably expecting that skinny kid with glasses from those stupid books.'_

James continued down the stairs. His parents were still arguing with Missus. McGonagall. He was starting to think they'd been doing it all day. Maybe they had.

"'Scuse me," James said, intruding into the kitchen. "I just had a quick question for Missus McGonagall."

"It's Miss McGonagall, James; and I think a quick question would be fine if your parents don't mind." She said, turning her full attention to him for the first time. Like everyone else, her eyes were drawn to the four long scars across his face. Two jagged lines ran across his forehead, the raised pink flesh standing out against his summer tan. The third was only fully visible with his eyes closed, running along the top of his eyelids and across the top of his nose. The fourth line snaked under his right eye until it crossed the bridge of his nose and continued below his left eye. Then her pale green eyes met his. James' dark green eyes were wide and filled with wonder.

"It's fine, Minerva. Though, I think I know what it might be." Remus said, cutting Veronica off.

"Thanks, Dad," James said, turning his attention back to Miss McGonagall. "Ma'am, I was wondering are you the same Minerva McGonagall who wrote _Transfiguring the Fight_ , and fought in the Great Wizard's War?"

Veronica facepalmed as Remus fought to keep the smirk off his face. His cub managed to find, not only the one topic to distract Minerva, but, at the same time, the one topic she would refuse to talk about. Once, Lily had asked that same question in her sixth year. Minerva avoided her for a week. Professor McGonagall's face lit up, then immediately fell as James finished his question.

"Yes, I am. I'm surprised though. Not many of my students ask me about either. I see you have the book, but how did you find out about the War?"

"You are in _The History of the Great Wizard's War_ … several times, in fact. Are the things you write about in Transfiguring the Fight things you learned in the War, or somewhere else? What was the War like? Why did you serve? What were the Valkyries like?" James asked, never giving Minerva a chance to respond.

Professor McGonagall sighed and leaned back in her chair, wishing for some tea, or perhaps some Firewhiskey. Remus, reading the familiar look, pulled out a shot glass, filled it, and passed it to her. "Side effect of living in a military town." He said by way of apology. "The veterans are happy to share their tales...why don't you take him into the living room and talk?"

"Is this your plan now? Send nosy teenagers to drive me off? Actually how old is he?"

"I'm thirteen, or will be at the end of the month." James said automatically. Thirteen was a big deal. He would finally be a teenager. Professor McGonagall regarded him for a long moment.

"I suppose it would not do to deprive an eager student of instruction. Even if I am off the clock, as it were." Professor McGonagall said reluctantly. She took the shot, then followed James into the living room. There she shared all she could, preferring to talk about her old friends and the magic of transfiguration rather than the battles and their tolls.

James proved to be an attentive student, if not a bit pushy about things she would rather not discuss. While laughing at the half-forgotten antics of old friends, or explaining the wonders of transfiguration proved to be enjoyable recalling the pain of their passing was not. As she regaled James with her stories, she found that she was beginning to learn about James in return.

James was a bright young man; impressively well versed in magic for someone his age. It surprised her; especially considering James attended a Muggle school, and would continue to do so for at least another year before starting at an all magical high school. Instead, he learned magic after school and one weekend a month with required day camps over the summer, though it was also possible to do overnight camps. James just attended one in June for two weeks, so his memory was still fresh. He liked something called "science fiction," "fantasy," and whatever "video games" were when he wasn't playing with his friends.

The more she talked to him the more she felt she was missing something. Somewhere, the Arithmancy wasn't adding up. She'd been very surprised to find Remus living in America with a wife and a son. The wife she recognized as Veronica Orion, a Ravenclaw a few years behind Remus and his friends, who disappeared after her fifth year. Minerva guessed she'd fallen to the likes of Fenrir and his ilk, and Remus had helped her survive.

Then there was James. He looked nothing like either of his parents, and those scars looked too much like others she had seen before, on Remus and more recently Veronica. He was undoubtedly a werewolf. She otherwise doubted Remus would let himself care for a child. Was James a war orphan bitten and later adopted, or had it been something else that brought them together? Even then, why leave Britain and cut all contact.

It'd taken until just a few days ago to locate Remus, and that was with Headmaster Dumbledore calling in favors left and right-an exercise made much harder following the Fall of nineteen ninety-one and the ensuing inquisition. If it hadn't been for an expatriate muggle-born in the area they would still be searching.

The thought that he might be an orphan seemed important. His age did too. Thirteen at the end of the month, he said. That would make him the same age as…Professor McGonagall took a hard look at James. He had bright green eyes-Emerald eyes. Then she looked at his hair. It was cut short, not long enough to ever worry about combing or trying to control it, but it was the same black as another James.

Professor McGonagall became still and silent as the most unlikely of discoveries sat before her asking her questions.. A moment later she motioned for James to be silent. Without taking her eyes off of James, said, "Remus. Veronica. Could you please join us?" Her voice deathly calm.

A moment later, the pair appeared. Professor McGonagall motioned for them to sit down next to James. Once they were settled, Remus started to speak only to be cut off as Professor McGonagall went off on them.

"Remus, I want you to explain what you are doing raising Harry James Potter as your own son in the middle of Nowhere, USA; and how he became a werewolf of all things!" Professor McGonagall said, expressing her ire in the way only a matronly schoolmarm could.

The family looked at one another eyes going wide in surprise and fear.

Just then, the sound of a car door opening reached the living room. The calls of little girls followed, and, a moment later, the front door opened wide.

"Mom, Dad, Jamie, I'm home. What's for dinner!?" A light brunette haired girl, no older than seven in a red dress called out as she opened the door. "Missus Reynolds said to say hi." She continued before coming up short when she saw her parents and brother looking guiltily at the person across from them.

"Morgan," Veronica coughed, "Say hello to Professor McGonagall."

"Um, hello Professor McGonagall." The little girl said. "What's going on?"

"Hello, Morgan. I was asking your parents the same question. Let's see what they have to say, shall we." Professor McGonagall said kindly, before addressing the rest of the family far more coldly. "In your own time. No rush."

The trio shared glances for a moment in silence. Veronica spoke first. "Dinner was nearly ready when you called us in here. Let's get something to eat. Then we can start our tale. I suppose I should go first."

"Yay dinner! I'm starving." Morgan said, rushing to her place at the table. "Hurry up."

The adults followed a moment later. A quick spell from Remus reshaped the table, adding room for one more person. A flick of the wrist from Veronica and the places were set, hamburger helper on each plate with a side salad in a bowl. Glasses of milk for the children and something stronger for the adults.

Once everything was set and she'd drained her glass, refilled it, and taken another slip all in quick succession, Veronica began.

"You wanted to know how we wound up adopting James, how he became a werewolf, and why we are living in Minot, or as you called it the middle of Nowhere, USA?"

"Yes, now enough stalling."

"Whadda you mean Jamie is adopted?" Morgan asked, dropping her fork. The room was too tense for dinner _. 'Something is wrong. Mommy, Daddy, and Jamie smelled off. The McGonagall lady, who smelled weird, kept glaring at her Mommy and Daddy,'_ Morgan thought.

"You will find out in a minute honey." Veronica said, giving her daughter a weak smile. "I suppose the best place to start is the summer before what would have been my sixth year at Hogwarts, and how I became a werewolf myself."

Veronica told them how her father, a small business owner, who serviced a magical community in the Cornwall area, had refused to give Death Eaters and other followers of He-who-must-not-be-named "discounted" purchases-otherwise known as free. In retaliation, they unleashed Greyback's pack upon her family the night of a full moon. Her parents had been ripped to shreds, her younger brother rent limb from limb and the family cat swallowed in a single gulp.

Veronica had been injured as the scars on her arms showed, but left alive. They had decided to turn her because, with the harsh laws in Britain regarding werewolves and the complete loss of her family, she would have nowhere else to turn to survive. One more for the pack and one less enemy for the Dark Lord.

"They came to collect me the next day. I'll never forget the look on Larimont's face when they found me. They kept me at their camp, leashed to a post like a pet." Veronica said, stopping as the harsh memories caused her to drain the rest of her glass. Remus took up the yarn.

"Not exactly the best dinner story, is it?" He said pointing to the mostly untouched plates of food. "Please try and eat a bit."

After everyone had eaten a few bites of the now lukewarm meal, Remus began. "I'd just recently started working as a spy in the werewolf packs at Dumbledore's request. It was shortly after the attack on the Orions I was brought to the camp to help with logistics, i.e. latrine duty, because of my questionable loyalties. They needed me to prove my worth to the cause."

Remus described how he'd met Veronica and discreetly aided her in any way he could. The night of her first change, he had stayed nearby and tried to keep her safe when she changed the first time. Shortly thereafter, he was able to help her slip into the muggle world and disappear for the rest of the war.

"The next time I saw her was seven years later. She was holding a small body, still bleeding from a claw slash on its face." Remus finished. His story was far less inappropriate for dinner conversation, so plates were becoming emptier as the group continued to pick at their Hamburger Helper. Not much, but some.

Professor McGonagall held her tongue through it all. It was clear this was no easy thing for them to talk about, and it seemed likely no one had ever heard this story in its entirety before. Even Harry...James...whatever they called him, had been captivated by parts. Morgan had just sat stunned, although Professor McGonagall wasn't sure how long that would last.

"My turn now I guess?" James whispered, staring down at his plate.

"If you don't want to, I'll share what we know." Veronica said, pulling him into a hug. "You don't have to talk about that place or those times. They are behind you now and forever."

"No, I… I think I need to do this." James said. He broke free from the embrace and steeled himself. His gaze swept over everyone before settling on a point far away.

"Miss McGonagall, Morgan, you both need to understand something. What happened to me that June night was the best thing to ever happen to me. It gave me a family that loves me. The first mattress I remember sleeping on was at the hospital Dad brought me to. The first time I remember hearing my name was when Dad spoke to me for the first time."

"Imagine for a second someone calling you by your name, and you have no clue they are talking to you because you've never heard it before. No one has ever referred to you by it before. You don't know it is your name, because all you have ever been called is 'freak' or 'boy.'" James spat in disgust.

"Before that night, I lived with people who are allegedly related to my birth mother. My bedroom was the closet under the stairs, while my bed was a pad and a threadbare old blanket. My earliest memories are of doing chores, being smacked for making noise, and being locked in the closet while they were away. The one time I dared to asked why I didn't get presents when _Duddykins_ did I was beaten with a belt until everything went black."

Professor McGonagall was horrified as Harry/James spoke. She'd told Albus they were the worst sort of muggles, but this. What he was describing was irreconcilable. She struggled to remain silent. She had learned, alongside the rest of the wizarding world in the early days of nineteen-ninety-two, that Harry had run away and been mistreated by the muggles they'd left him with. But to hear what they'd done in his own words made her sick with guilt and regret.

Morgan squirmed in her seat, tears pooling in her eyes. She didn't want to hear any more. She wanted it to be lies. _'What Mommy said was bad enough but Jamie- How could someone hurt her brother like that? Her brother, annoying though he was, who always looked out for her. Who had knocked down rotten Tommy Wisse for her? It wasn't right!'_

"One day, after I cooked bacon and sausages for them-, none for me of course-, they threw me in the closet. They were off to the beach, you see, spending the weekend down on the water. Couldn't bring the 'freak' of course. No chores to do at the beach and most people look down on you for beating a small child as I would later learn. To my great fortune, they accidentally left the door unlocked. It was late in the evening before I even tried to open the door, but the need for food had grown great enough I was willing to try. The door slid open easily and I set upon the pantry like a swarm of locusts. I ate myself sick, puked, and went back to eating."

"Eating more slowly, I also turned on the TV. I left it on the channel the land whales had been watching. It was a silly cartoon but had an interesting thing going on. One of the characters was running away from home because he thought everyone hated him." James barked a dry bitter laugh.

"They hadn't remembered the character's birthday. They were avoiding him. I thought if that was hate, the creatures I was made to serve must truly wish me dead. Rather than remain, I too planned to run away. By the time the moon was high in the night sky, I was near the outskirts of the little town. I took refuge in some hedges or trees for the night. I was exhausted from the walking and ill from stuffing myself."

"Sometime near dawn, I was startled awake by a howling sound. Soon after followed the rustling of leaves. Then pain. That was the last thing I remember before waking in the hospital bed." James said, coming back from the far-off place he had been. His shoulders were shaking and his foot started bouncing against the floor. Before anyone could say anything he popped up, catching his chair at the last second before it fell over.

"I think I'm done with dinner." He said in a whisper before running out of the room. Every eye tracked him as he left, then a heavy silence settled over the table. With each passing second, it grew until a whimpering sob broke it.

"Oh honey," Veronica said, getting up from her seat and wrapping her daughter in her arms.

"It's not right. It's not fair. Jamie was lying, right? No one would do that to someone." Morgan broke down crying in her mother's arms. Veronica embraced her weeping daughter, letting out a grunt of effort as she picked her up. Morgan wrapped herself around her mother as they left the room.

Remus sighed and leaned back in his seat. When it was just him and Professor McGonagall in the room, he stood and began gathering the plates. After he set them on a pad next to the sink, they leaped up, dumped the remaining food into the trash and set about cleaning, drying, and putting themselves away.

He rummaged around in one of the cabinets for a moment and came back with a bottle of mead and two glasses. He poured liberally and set them between himself and the only remaining person at the table.

Professor McGonagall was fighting hard to maintain control and listen silently all through Harry's tale. Well, James' tale, she supposed. She felt sick with herself for leaving him there that night-furious with Albus for taking the address from her, "For his own protection,"-sad for the boy and the innocence he'd lost; and guilty for dragging the story out of them.

As she sat there, all the hubbub around her in the kitchen faded away, until Remus broke her out of it.

"Take a drink Minerva, and listen well." He passed her one of the glasses. She looked up and saw the yellow eyes of a wolf staring back at her. "I'm not happy right now. My pack is not happy right now, and the fact I can tell you're not happy right now is the only thing keeping me from throwing you out of my house. I hope now you understand why I won't go back. Not even to help track down the escaped traitor. I won't break my pack up, and being gone for close to a year would do that. I won't make James go back to Britain, and taking my pack with me would do that."

"To him, it is a dark place, a bad place. We have a life here, happiness. For crying out loud, my wife and I both have steady jobs and are respected members of the community. Europe is so far behind and out of step with the rest of the world it isn't even funny." Remus said taking a sip.

"Please Remus, I know I've said it many times but we need you. Black escaped Azkaban. Azkaban! We hardly ever caught you four in your pranks, and you were but children then. During the war, he was a decorated Auror, and few would stand before him and James outside of the inner circle of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. Even Auror Moody said he wouldn't be able to find him without help. Black aced the stealth portion of his training."

"We'll never find him without your help. Of the people that could help us, you are the only one still alive. Please, Do it for Peter. Do it for Harry. Do it for James. It is Black's fault he ever had to suffer as he did." Professor McGonagall said laying her argument on the table one last time.

"No." Remus growled. "Besides, while liasoning with the Auror might make sense, I don't see how tying me to the castle as a teacher helps with that. Who or what do they even think Black is after at the castle. No Minerva. We are staying here."

Professor McGonagall sighed. She expected as much. She even agreed with him, but they really need the position filled, and after last year's results, anyone would be able to do a better job. The problem was no one wanted it.

"And I hope you can understand why we want to keep James' identity a secret."

At that, she perked up. While she may have said they had only been searching a little while, Dumbledore claimed he'd started trying to track Remus when Harry first disappeared. By the time they found where he'd been living in Britain, he was already gone. It felt bad to pull this card, but it might work.

"Of course you do understand Albus will likely come to talk to you himself. And I'm going to have to tell him about Harry. He's been searching for years you know. Every nook and cranny in England, and several in France as well. His disappearance was kept silent for years, but people knew when to expect him at Hogwarts. Albus lost almost all his positions when Harry didn't appear." Professor McGonagall said. Resorting to blackmail might be questionable. It was most assuredly not the Gryffindor thing to do. In fact, it was downright Slytherin, but when it came to recapturing the right hand of a dark lord it was worth it. She just hoped she was right.

"You wouldn't. Albus was the one that left James with those monsters. I don't know why, but when I checked there were wards there. He had to have known what was happening. You can't tell anyone about him. He is safe here. Happy here." Remus said, his grip on his glass tightening until his knuckles turned white.

"But everyone needs to know that Harry Potter is alive and well. So many people are worried about his well-being. Surely they deserve some peace of mind." Professor McGonagall said. It made her sick to do it but it had to be done. It had to be done she told herself. The hook was baited now she just had to get him to bite.

"Bullshit. If anyone cared, he wouldn't have ever been in that home. You know there were other places he could have gone. The Longbottoms, though thank Merlin he wasn't, the Bones, heck even the Tonks. Sure the traitor was his Godfather, but there was no way he was going to get his hands on James once he was captured. Until then he could have been kept safe at Hogwarts." Remus growled. His eyes flashed yellow again and his lips pulled back exposing his teeth. For a moment Remus was not the mild-mannered wizard she knew so well, but a wolf defending his pack.

Professor McGonagall reminded herself she was, in fact, dealing with werewolves and perhaps pushing too hard was a really bad idea. A really, really bad idea. Remus had called them his pack, and while she wasn't 100% sure, it was a fair guess that messing with a wolf's cubs was a quick way to get hurt. She decided to throw him a bone.

"Remus, I knew they were the worst sort of muggles." His eyes grew hard and his hand started moving towards his wand. "And I warned Albus against leaving him there, but he was quite insistent that all would be well." The hand stopped.

"And you never thought to check on him?"

"I would have, but Albus removed the location from my mind. Hagrid's too."

"Why would he have removed it from Hagrid's."

"Hagrid brought Harry to his relatives. Albus sent me ahead to watch the house for a day after the Potter's were attacked after sending Hagrid to get Harry."

"Really?" Remus asked surprised by this new information. "How did Hagrid get from Godric's Hollow to Surrey?"

"He flew in on a loud motorcycle." She said trying to remember all the details of that night.

"On a flying motorcycle?" Remus said. He didn't believe it possible, but how many flying motorcycles were there. "Did it have a sidecar?"

"Yes, I think so. Hagrid said- He said Black gave him the bike." Professor McGonagall said as if a great mystery was being revealed to her.

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes." Professor McGonagall said, trying hard to think back to that night. Parts of it were fuzzy, anything related to the address, but the conversations were still very much there. "Hagrid said- He said that Black gave it to him when he arrived to take Harry away."

"Why would the traitor give Hagrid his bike; why was Harry even still alive if Black was there?" Doubt had just entered into Remus' world. He didn't like it. Everything was clear cut a second ago. Black had secretly been for He-who-must-not-be-named the whole time. He was a spy and a traitor. He had given up James and Lily to please his master. Once the pair were dead, he had hunted down Peter and killed him in the streets. Remus had no doubt that had Black gotten away with killing Peter he would have hunted him down next. Now, though there was the tiniest sliver of doubt. The tiniest, smallest, most subatomic bit of doubt, but there was doubt.

"I don't know. I never thought about it before, but you're right. Why did Black give Hagrid the bike or let Harry live?"

"He was their secret keeper, right? There is no doubt on that?" Remus asked

"Of course that is what Albus said, and he cast the Fidelius himself, I think."

"What if Black wasn't though. What if James changed it?" Remus said gears starting to turn in his head as he thought like a Marauder for the first time in years.

"Why do that? Black was the obvious choice. No one ever expected his treason." Professor McGonagall said, trying to follow Remus' line of thought.

"Exactly. Think about all the havoc we caused in school. Do you know just how many times you didn't catch us, didn't even suspect us? The two of them would never do something because it was the obvious choice except as a set-up to fool everyone." Remus said, then started muttering to himself trying to figure out what could have happened. "It just doesn't make any sense."

Professor McGonagall stayed silent. Remus was right, it didn't make any sense, but anyone that could tell them more about what happened that night was dead, except Black.

"There is a way to find out." She offered.

"Not likely." Remus muttered. "You would have to catch Black."

"True, but with a bit of help it could be done."

Remus was silent for a long time then sighed. Professor McGonagall felt a bit of relief flow through her. They had a defense professor for the next year. Oh, and they were going to have help hunting down Black, but the important part was the professor bit.

"Fuck." Remus said, punching the table as he realized she was right. Was the tiniest bit of doubt worth it? Did he owe it to the traitor who might not be a traitor to help find the truth? Twelve years in Azkaban, that was hell on earth. Remus knew that if he was in hell he'd want someone to act on the slightest bit of doubt. "I'll have to talk to my family. I won't promise anything yet, but you might be getting what you came for. It's going to come with some stipulations."

"I am certain we can work something out. Do you think you can be ready with your answer and requirements by Monday?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Monday evening, maybe. I need to talk to my current boss and he might have to talk to some other people. There are a few others I'll need to talk to, but I need something from you tonight." Remus said, standing up and drawing his wand.

"And what might that be."

"Give me a second to get James, then I'll tell you." Remus said. "If you leave before I get him I'll assume you don't want my help." He left and was gone for several minutes. She heard feet stomping on the stairs soon followed by a pair of voices. Moments later Remus and Harry reappeared. "You are going to give him an Unbreakable Vow, I will be the holder, that you won't reveal his identity without James' permission."

"That seems a little much. Surely my word, an oath, will be sufficient." Professor McGonagall said.

"No. We worked hard to keep James' identity hidden we can't risk it getting out now." Remus said with a nod from the boy in question.

"I got my hands on some of those books that were written about me. Curious to know if I got any money for them, but that is beside the point. They were completely bogus. I agree with Dad. Just think for a second how they would treat me. Dad and Mom have told me stories about Britain and how it treats people like us." James said, locking eyes with Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall blinked first and looked away. They were right and her past experience had shown her how important it was to protect sensitive information. "Very well, what will I be vowing to?"

"You will promise to keep James' past identity a secret. You will agree to only address him based on the name James Romulus Lupin. You will keep secret the Lupin Family's Lycanthropy. You will make no mention or hint at an existing relationship between the Lupin Family and Harry Potter. You will be bound by this vow until released of it by a member of the Lupin family." Remus said, laying out the vow he'd hashed out with his family moments before.

"So be it." Professor McGonagall said, extending her hand for James, as she was going to have to think of him from now on to grasp. It wasn't an easy choice. It meant she wouldn't be able to give Albus his dressing down, but it was the right thing to do she felt.

Ten minutes later and she was standing in front of her hotel, courtesy of a quick side-along by Remus. She would return to his home in two days in the hopes of learning his answer and being able to send out the Hogwarts letters before the end of the month. Tomorrow she would have to find a post office and send a message to the headmaster. Just as soon as she figured out what to say.

After Remus returned home, the family agreed to save any discussions for tomorrow after breakfast. Instead, they broke out Morgan's favorite movie, The Little Mermaid, made popcorn, and dug out Trouble. They played the game as the movie ran in the background. Morgan paying more attention to it than the game. Once the sun was fully down, just before 10, the family made ready for bed. Morgan was tucked in first. She even forced her brother to help.

James was the second, his parents showing him the love they always had, the comfort and security of a young man like him deserved. That done, they went to their own room. Once they were under the covers, Veronica rolled Remus over and slipped on top of him. Before he could speak she silenced him with a kiss.

"After everything today, I need you to love me tonight." She said once she broke the kiss. Remus lovingly obeyed his wife, glad the room had a built-in silencing ward.

Harry is a Werewolf story. Enjoy as we delve into a world where Harry is pulled back to Britain again and again against his will. See how we play with Lycanthropy. Watch as he dates women and breaks up with them one at a time! See how a missing pawn has changed the chessboard for the last eight years.

And most importantly let me know where the story is weak and needs work or tweaking. The glory of this kind of writing is it is never set in stone and can always be improved!

Updated 6 Jan 2019 - Proof that the writing can always be improved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Monday 12 July 1993

James shook off the dizziness as the day camp Portkey dropped him back at The Mall. This week was botany and potions, not his favorites by any stretch of the imagination. Around him, the other ten campers his age were also shaking off the aftereffects of the Portkey, and they were soon joking and laughing as they made their way out of the receiving room into The Mall proper.

The Mall was a vast underground expanse that closely mirrored the no-maj mall above them. There were stores, restaurants, other magical businesses nestled in the various storefronts. Of most use during the summer, at least by families with children between ten and thirteen, was the portkey office, or more particularly, the summer camps division of the office.

Each summer, magical children who'd begun their training within the past school year, but hadn't started high school, were required to go to camps throughout the summer. The camps were broken down by different topics and lasted a week each. There were a variety of different camps run across the USA, some were day camps and some overnighters. While Harry preferred the overnight camps, since they let him use his wand all the time, his monthly problem prevented him from doing more than a week or two like that.

James saw his mom and Morgan waiting for him as he left the receiving room and joined them. "Hey Mom, we headed straight home?"

"No, we have to pick up some luggage first. Did you learn anything interesting today?" Veronica asked grabbing Morgan's hand and walking deeper into the Mall. James fell in beside them.

James frowned at the mention of luggage. He understood why Dad felt he owed it to go. James was even willing to admit that if he was stuck in Azkaban- No way that was legal under the ICW charter- But if he was stuck there he would want his friends to make damn sure he was guilty before abandoning him to his fate. Still...

"No complaining. We agreed, even if it was with reservation, that we would let Remus try to find Black and the truth. At least for the school year." Veronica said. "Now tell us about your day."

"Yeah what plants did you play with? Did you make a dorkiness potion?" Morgan asked sticking her tongue out at James.

James gave in and regaled them with all the muted joys of his day at camp. They ordered up a quartet of trunks and backpacks for the family to use on their upcoming journey complete with a wide array of security features that would be ready by the end of the week. Their business completed they went back to the Portkey office and used their home key that was sitting safely in the family's locker to go back home.

A hook of the navel later, the family was standing on their front porch. Veronica put the key in the lock when a cat meowed behind her. The trio turned as one to see a gray cat sitting on the porch railing. A moment later, Professor McGonagall stood there leaning against it.

"Good Evening Veronica." She said over the awed sounds Morgan was making and James' muttering. "Can I come in?"

"Professor McGonagall, I hope you weren't waiting for too long. Please come in. If you're out here then I guess Remus is still at work. I can fix us something while we wait for him." Veronica said stiffly while opening the door and herding everyone in.

"How did you do that? One second you were a cat and then you weren't! You didn't even need the moon." Morgan asked once everyone was inside the house. She had placed herself in Professor McGonagall path with a child's pure innocent curiosity written on her face. James slipped in beside her.

"You're an, what's the right term, animagi, animagic-" He started guessing and was quickly cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"The term is animagus, and yes I am. It is an advanced bit of wandless transfiguration that can only be achieved through meditation and long study." Professor McGonagall said, falling into the lecture she gave her sixth-year students as she made her way towards a wicker chair in the corner of the living room.

"Why don't you tell them about it while we wait." Veronica said returning from the kitchen with cups floating along behind her. "Lemonade for you, Lemonade for you, tea for you Minerva, and Coke for me."

Everyone settled in as Professor McGonagall began to talk about animagus transformations. It broke Morgan's heart when Veronica confirmed as werewolves it would be impossible, but then the Professor pointed something special out.

"True a werewolf can't become an animagus, but a witch or wizard in their animagus form can't become infected with lycanthropy either." Professor McGonagall said.

"Really?" Morgan asked

"Really, really," Remus said as he came in catching the tail end of the discussion.

"Yes, you would know all about that wouldn't you." Professor McGonagall said with a sly grin. Remus stiffened.

"Oh?"

"Please, I know about James, your father not you, trying to find his form. I was very upset at the time but proud nonetheless. I almost wish Peter and Black had learned it too, though that would make finding him that much harder." She said. At everyone's questioning glances, she elaborated. "It was fourth-year right before Christmas when James had those ridiculous antlers. He played it off to everyone else as a prank but came to me for help reversing it. I did and taught him the spell before giving him a copy of my personal guide I wrote for promising students."

Remus relaxed. It was just James that she knew about. Perhaps things would be easier if she knew about Peter or Black, but it made him feel better knowing that the vow they made hadn't been pointless. On the other hand… Well, it was a moot point regardless.

"So my father was an animagus? With antlers? What was he?" James asked his dad eagerly. Remus gave him a sad look, cursing the vow at that moment.

"I never said you father was an animagus James. I have no idea what you are talking about. That is my _unbreakable_ story." Remus said watching the gears turn and hoping his message had been received.

"Of all the stupid things you boys did. Peter and Black did it too didn't they? James helped them keep it a secret with what I told them. Didn't he." Professor McGonagall said, getting up from her seat and staring down Remus.

"I have my story and I am sticking to it. It would be bad for my health to do otherwise." Remus said. Okay, now the vow was useless. Rather than let things continue on this dangerous track Remus pushed for a line change with the conductor. "Anyway, I have news for you, Minerva. We talked it over as a family. Veronica was able to talk to her boss yesterday evening and I talked the people I needed to. I can come to help you find Black and fill in as the defense professor since everyone seems certain Hogwarts is where he is heading."

"Excellent then I'm going to need a book list-," Professor McGonagall began only to be cut off by Veronica.

"We need to talk about some things first. He said can, not would." Veronica said. Pulling out the list they had put together as a family on Sunday. "First off the whole family has to be able to come. Remus is going to be a professor and James can be a student. That is obvious, but will Morgan and I be able to stay at the castle. Like we said splitting up the family is not an option."

"I would need to talk Albus but I am sure we can come up with something. It will depend on what you feel comfortable doing, and what you are qualified to do of course." Professor McGonagall said. Really that seemed fairly easy.

"Fair enough. Second, we will need a cover for full moons so that we can keep our true nature a secret. The Ministry's treatment of werewolves is part of why we left, and they haven't gotten better since then." Veronica said.

"I already have that cover. My boss said they will give me a leave of absence for a year, but they want monthly reports from me on the investigation and on Hogwarts. I can write those and send them via mail, but it can serve as an excuse." Remus said. His boss had been quite clear that, if they were going to lose him from the team monitoring the internet's growth and finding ways to keep the magical world hidden, they wanted to know what was happening in Britain.

"Excellent dear. Will that work Minerva?"

"I think so, we can say your family has to leave to handle various business that can only be done this year." Minerva said. This one didn't cost her anything. James may miss the occasional class but it shouldn't be that big of an issue.

"This next one's for me." James said speaking. "I want to take an entrance exam of sorts I guess. Something to test what grade level I'm on. From what Mom and Dad have said you teach magic differently from how we learn it here. I don't want to be in a class that is dreadfully boring because I am beyond it. At the same time, I don't want to be struggling in case there is something I am way behind in."

Professor McGonagall thought about that for a long moment. She had just assumed he would be a third year, but he did have a point. The Yanks had set up a very different system of teaching magic. How would it work with the schedule? Hmm. A challenge for Filius perhaps.

"I don't know," She started, holding up a finger to silence James when he began to protest. "Not that I think you are wrong, I am just not sure how it would work out. If you were in 2nd-year astronomy and 4th-year defense while being in 3rd-year history and lets for fun say 6th-year charms it would be very hard to build your schedule in the traditional way. That isn't even accounting for your electives. Have you given any thought to those by the way?"

"Not really." James answered rubbing the back of his neck. "So is that a no?"

"It is a maybe at best, for now anyway. I just can't make those kinds of decisions arbitrarily. I will have to talk to the other professors affected." Professor McGonagall said.

"Fair 'nough I supposed." James conceded.

"On to the next item then. September 1 is a full moon. Do you see the problem?" Remus said. Professor McGonagall quickly saw the issue.

"The arrival feast and sorting are at night after the moon has already risen. None of you would be able to attend. I see how that would be a problem, but changing the start time of the Hogwarts fall term just isn't done." Professor McGonagall said.

"Not even with the right hand of a dark lord running free across Britain?" Remus asked. Getting the date changed would be an excellent prank Remus felt and a way to get even for making his family go back to Britain. There were doubts about the Black's treason, but he had thought it over and determined that it was a slim doubt. If Black truly wasn't the traitor why was Peter dead and why had his first cub wound up there.

"What if you moved it back to the third. It would confuse Black to no end if he really is trying to get to Hogwarts. I am sure you could sell it that way." He said, trying to give Professor McGonagall a reason that would appeal to Dumbledore and the Ministry.

Professor McGonagall was silently thinking it over. Moving the date would throw off any attempt by Black to reach Hogwarts aboard the express. It would also give Albus a day or two more to negotiate with Minister Fudge over the security arrangements. She realized she might want to tell Remus about that, but it could wait until she had the signed teaching contract. The thirty first of August seemed like a good date. It might not come to be anyway.

"I'll ask. No promises of course. If I can't get it moved perhaps a compromise can be reached such as your family arriving the next evening. We can cite difficulty in the move or having to settle business here that kept you longer than planned." Professor McGonagall offered. That would do nicely she imaged. Sure someone would have to fill in the first day of defense classes, but perhaps just a review of what they should have learned under that flop would do the students some good.

"We could make that compromise," Veronica said after a shared looked with her husband.

"What about me? Will I still have to go to first grade or will I get to learn magic early?" Morgan asked. It wasn't fair and equitable, a fun word equitable (she wasn't sure what it meant, but it seemed right) that everyone else got something she didn't.

"We will have to look into what kind of schooling is offered in Hogsmeade, if that isn't good enough I'm sure we can find a primary school somewhere in Britain for you. If all else fails we'll homeschool you so you don't fall behind." Remus said. They had talked about this already, but he wouldn't hold it against Morgan for wanting to talk.

"That's right, and no magic until you're old enough. Don't ask our guest about things you already know the answer to." Veronica said with a frown. She wasn't wrapped around her daughter's finger like some others she could name. Morgan huffed and crossed her arms. She wiggled off the couch then stalked upstairs.

"Yes, well if there's anything else." Professor McGonagall asked. With the list, they already complied she knew her work was going to be cut out for her, but Albus was clear. Find Remus and find what it would take to get him back.

"That should be everything." Veronica said.

"Let us know once you have answers for us. We will be on standby until August. If we haven't heard by then we aren't going to have enough time to make any kind of major moves before James and Morgan are due to start their school year." Remus said. Professor McGonagall thanked them for their time, said her goodbyes, and was out the door. By Tuesday afternoon she was disembarking in Heathrow. Moments later she was walking through the gate to Hogwarts, her work cut out for her.

XxX

8 August 1993

It was Saturday and James was busy going through his things trying to decide what to take with him and what to leave behind. He'd already told Ryan and his other friends he wasn't going to be there for their last year of middle school. This had been met with considerable disappointment. They'd all extracted promises that he would tell them about everything that happened.

The previous Monday had been a full moon and they run with the greater Nakota Pack under Alpha Hardfast. The full Nakota Pack had been there, members from all across Minnesota, Wisconsin, the Dakotas, and Montana. The moon rose, Alpha Hardfast asserted his dominance over the lesser Alpha's that followed him, and the packs hunted.

So it came as a surprise when he answered a knock at the door and Alpha Hardfast was there with the Nakota Pack's teacher Shaman Moon.

"Good Afternoon James," Alpha Hardfast said, his voice rumbling like distant thunder. "We've come to speak with your mom and dad before you leave."

"Okay. I'll go get them." James said, he started to turn away but stopped. "Um, do you want to come in while I fetch him?"

Alpha Hardfast shook his head. "No thank you. It is a nice day, we'll just wait on the porch." The pair sat down on the plastic patio chairs, which creaked under Alpha Hardfast bulk as James went in search of his dad.

"Hey Dad," James called out when he found Remus in Morgan's room helping her figure out what to bring. "Alpha Hardfast is here with Shaman Moon. They want to talk to you and mom about something."

"Thanks James. Morgan, I have to go talk to Alpha Hardfast, figure out which stuffed animals you want to bring. Remember, only two." Remus said as he pushed himself off the floor.

"I know Dad." Morgan said seriously. Her toys were arranged like soldiers before a general. She picked one up, considered it and returned it to the ranks.

"Where are they waiting, James?"

"Out on the porch Dad. They said it was a nice enough day out when I invited them in."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll grab Veronica and we'll go talk to them. Are you ready to pack?"

"Almost, just have to figure out which books will be worth bringing and which ones I can leave behind." James said with a shrug. Remus nodded. He went to find Veronica and meet with their guests.

Maybe ten minutes later Shaman Moon came and knocked on James' open bedroom door.

"May I come in James?"

"Sure," James said. He scrambled around for a second to clear his things out of his desk chair and offer it to Shaman Moon. "Here."

"Thank you." Shaman Moon said easing himself into the seat. He ran a gnarled hand along his wrinkled jaw as he looked over the room. "Strange how different your room is from mine when I was your age, but that was a long time ago and the reservation is different from a countryside home."

James nodded. "I imagine. Are Mom and Dad still talking to Alpha Hardfast?"

"They're still talking. I'm curious James; what do you know of the situation in Britain?" Shaman Moon asked, his pale eyes locked on James.

"Um, not much. I know a major criminal named Sirius Black escaped their prison and I heard Albus Dumbledore lost pretty much every position he gained after beating Grindelwald a few years ago."

"What about the werewolves of the Isles?" Shaman Moon asked leaning forward slightly.

"Um, I know oppression and discrimination is the order of the day. The magicals fear us and so try to separate us from them."

"Do you know why?"

"Not really. Aside from being part the reason why we left years ago I really don't pay attention to it." James admitted.

"There is a werewolf over their named Fenrir Greyback. He is the vilest of people. His actions have fueled that fear. He is the supreme Alpha over there as well. Your parents and Eric are discussing what might happen when your family goes over there for an extended period." Shaman Moon leaned forward and waited for James to reply.

"He's the one who bit Dad." James muttered. "What might happen?"

"What do you think will happen if he realizes you are there? What would you do in his position?"

James thought it over for a second. "Try and force us to submit and become a part of his pack."

"Indeed. Though you have Eric's permission to go, that does not protect you from others."

"Why bring this up to me? Dad will be in charge over there. Well him and Mom." James said looking down at his hands. Shaman Moon made a rough sound in the back of his throat and changed the topic instead of answering.

"How are your exercises coming along? Have you managed your arm yet?" He asked.

"No, just the fingers, and even then not always." James said morosely

Shaman Moon stood from his chair and laid a hand on James' shoulder. "Not to worry, it is no easy task, and I will bet you are ahead of your parents in this. You have always been more in tune with your wolf then they have. The merging was quicker and easy for you."

James nodded. It was true, but he only had a few transformations before they'd met the Nakota Pack. Mom and Dad had spent years living as werewolves before then, so of course, it came more slowly to them. They had more to unlearn.

"I think it is time for us to say goodbye." Shaman Moon said. He stopped in the doorway and motioned for James to follow him. James followed, curious why Shaman Moon would need James to walk him out. They found Alpha Hadfast and Remus on the porch, looking out across the plain.

"Ready to go Eric?"

"In just a second John. Remus, Veronica, keep what I said in mind." Alpha Hardfast said. He stood and faced James. "James, whatever happens, while you lot are away, remember you are part of my pack. No one else's. Mine. Remember that." Alpha Hardfast said, punctuating his statement by jabbing James in the chest with a finger. James was forced back a step but nodded once firmly.

"Good. Take care Lupins, we'll see you for Christmas. Let's go, John."

James and his parents watched the duo climb into an old army surplus jeep. It roared to life, and quickly faded away. They watched it disappear then returned to their packing.

XxX

"Did they agree with your assessment?" John Moon asked his longtime friend.

"They did. Remus didn't even try and argue. If anything he seemed resigned. Veronica was less than thrilled but she recognized how quickly James is growing." Eric Hardfast said.

"When do you think it will happen?"

"Probably before Christmas."

"So soon?"

"Remus is not an alpha, John. He leads his family, but he isn't an alpha. Throw in they expect James is going to living in dorms instead of with his family…"

"Hmm. It will be interesting to see them at Christmas."

Eric nodded and they lapsed into silence, the matter of the Lupins closed.

* * *

 **AN:**

Part of the concept behind this story is Magic doesn't usually work well across large bodies of water. Rivers can disrupt it, large lakes dampen it, and oceans can completely cancel it out. Thus, Apparition and Portkeys across oceans aren't a thing. The English Channel is about the max range such magic will work over. This results in the Magical World being forced to travel via non-magical means to reach the Americas and many other places without having to go a slowly way trespassing many other countries along the way.

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sunday 15 August 1993

James scowled as he walked down Diagon Alley alongside his dad. His mom and sister were off shopping, something about girl time and gifts. He'd known for weeks now they were coming, but despite trying to prepare himself for it James couldn't shake the foul mood that had settled over him once they arrived in London.

Minerva McGonagall returned at the tail end of July with the answers to all their demands. Headmaster Dumbledore agreed to everything except the date change. Instead, they would arrive at the school under the cover of darkness and James would be 'sorted' in private. Currently, James and Remus were on their way to the bank, Gringotts. Remus claimed there was important business to be done now that he was old enough. James was curious, but not enough to improve his sour mood.

The sooner they were done in Britain the better. His memories of this place were horrifying, and nothing he saw so far endeared it to him. One look at the Leaky Cauldron and he wanted to call a health inspector. When Dad mentioned it was the gateway to the wizarding world and the main inn, James gagged. He was thankful they'd opted to stay in a regular hotel on the no-maj side.

The people weren't much better, running around in clothes that looked more appropriate in a TV show or movie than real life. James knew Europe was a little backward in ways, and Britain was the worst of the lot, but this was insane.

At least he would find out what classes he would be in after they finished with Gringotts. Without that bribe, he probably would have stayed in the hotel and refused to go out. He took the placement tests each teacher had prepared under Miss McGonagall's direction. The practicals had been interesting, stopping in each topic once he was unable to perform the required spell work. and the theory portions were long tests full of questions he could and couldn't answer in no particular order.

She took the completed work back with her. When they arrived in Britain, an owl, of all things, delivered the results. His parents took the letter before James could see it and used his curiosity to convince him to visit Gringotts and go clothes shopping for the school robes. Fucking robes. He was so glad Ryan taught him that word even if saying it aloud would get him in trouble.

James ignored the motifs and warnings carved into the white stone as they walked up the steps of Gringotts. Remus steered them to one of the tellers.

"What do you want wizards." It snarled at them not looking up from its ledger.

"We would like to speak to Garshank," Remus said firmly.

"What business do you have with him?" The creature asked.

"We need to speak to him about reopening a sealed vault," Remus said. James eyed his dad suspiciously, but his words seemed to excite the goblin, a cruel smirk marring its face for an instant.

"Please wait." The goblin said, putting a closed sign on the desk and waddling deeper into the back.

"Dad, now can you tell me what we're doing here? You and mom told me we were just going to change money since you both only had a bit of local currency left over from when we moved that you never got changed but I can see that going on at the counter over there. What is this really about? " James asked as Remus led them over to a bench.

"It is a bit more complicated, but should all make sense soon." Before James could ask for more, the goblin returned.

"Follow me," it said. The goblin led them down several hallways until they came to an unremarkable office door. "Garshank is waiting inside."

Remus thanked the goblin and pushed the door open. James followed him into the room. Inside a goblin, presumably Garshank, was seated behind a desk. Parchment and paper sat before him in stacks near thick tomes and ledgers. The wall was lined with bookshelves on one side and glass-doored cabinets on the other.

"Hello Garshank. I'm Remus Lupin, and this is my son James Lupin. We are here today on his behalf. Before we continue I would like an agreement of confidentiality." He said, sinking into one of the low seats before the goblin's desk. James followed suit in the other as Garshank huffed then pulled out a piece of parchment from a stack on the desk. He used a quill to sign it then passed it to Remus. Remus looked it over quickly, signed, and passed the parchment and quill to James.

"It's a blood quill so it'll sting a bit when you sign, but it makes the agreement magically binding. Pretty much just prevents you from divulging what is said without the agreement of one of the other parties involved." Remus said when James looked at the quill in confusion. His parents had spent the last week trying to teach him to write on parchment with quill, but it was slow going. James shrugged and signed. It stung the back of his hand for a moment, but then it was over and the document was back on the desk.

Garshank looked it over and slipped it into a folder with the name Lupin on it. "What do you want today?"

"My son is James Lupin now, but, until I adopted him, his name was Harry James Potter," Remus said enjoying the slight flash of surprise on Garshanks face. "He wishes to unseal his vault that I, as his guardian, sealed in 1985."

"One moment," Garshank said with a frown. He pushed away from his desk and pulled out one of the tomes from its resting place on a bookshelf. James watched nervously as Garshank dropped it on his desk with a muted thud and flipped through to the P-section and finally a page with the name Potter.

"Let's see." Garshank muttered as his hand tracked down the page. "Yes here it is. Vault 687, Potter Trust vault sealed by request of Remus Lupin in July 1985 following proof of adoption of Harry James Potter, renamed to James Romulus Lupin. You wish to unseal the vault and allow Mr. Lupin here to access it, correct?"

James sat back in his seat thinking hard. He apparently had a vault, a trust vault. He wondered if it was anything like a trust fund the rich kids were supposed to have. He looked to his dad for an explanation.

"Yes please," Remus said.

"Please wait," Garshank said. He moved out from behind his desk and waddled out, closing the door behind him.

"Dad?" James asked, putting all his questions into that one word.

"Right. I supposed you have some questions." Remus said, running a hand through his hair and turning to face James. "I'll try to answer the ones I can guess at."

"Your father, James Potter was a wealthy man. The Potter family is old and rich enough to be considered Ancient and Noble by the families that prescribe to pureblood ideology and by extension the Ministry of Magic and Wizamgot. This status was earned with a fair bit of wealth built through hard work, luck and I am guessing successful investments."

"When I adopted you, I came by Gringotts to update my will and inquire if you had a vault yet. It is common for older families to do such things so that their children can learn how to handle their finances at a young age. James mentioned his own once or twice."

"I learned you had access to the Potter Trust vault. Since you didn't have the key, and I don't know who did, I sealed the vault so no one could access it until you were ready. If not for us being here now, I would've left it until you were an adult." Remus said, laying all the cards on the table.

James was silent for a moment, stopping and starting as he tried to figure out what to say. After a few moments, he found his voice.

"I guess that makes sense. What does this mean though?"

"It means you have a vault filled with gold, silver, and bronze you can spend as you wish. I recommend you use it to pay for your school supplies and we'll talk to your mother about it later tonight." Remus said.

"Could we take all the money out of it and move it into my savings account?" James asked, referencing the account Remus and Veronica set up a few years ago to pay for his eventual college expenses, whether he went for a bachelors of magic, arts, or science it didn't matter.

"Maybe. The Goblins tend to charge a pretty knut for bank transfers, but it might be worth it considering how much they charge in fees for vault upkeep and security." Remus said. Any further conversation was cut off as Garshank returned. He set a golden key on the desk as he climbed back into the chair and addressed the two wizards.

"There is your new key. The ten galleons have already been charged to the account you wish reopened. An additional fifty have been charged for the confidentiality agreement. Now, there is one other matter to discuss today. The wills of James and Lily Potter remain unexecuted as they did in 1985. This is a reminder that when Mr. Lupin is of age he will be able to open the Main Potter vault and execute them through the Ministry if he wishes." Garshank said. He then closed the book and pushed it to the side. "Is there anything else you need to discuss today?

"No, thank you." Remus said, taking the key off the desk and passing it to James. James wanted to ask about the wills, but Remus just shook his head when he went to speak. They would talk about that later too James was sure.

"Then return the foyer and speak with a teller. They will be able to take you to your vault." Garshank said pointing them to the door. Remus stood and opened the doors. James slipped out and started down the hall when Remus grabbed his shoulder.

"Other way." He said, turning James around. They made their way back to the tellers and down to his vault in short order. James was surprised at the wealth on display, and dumbstruck that it was all currency they were expected to just grab and place in their pockets or coin pouches. Fortunately, Remus had one for him and showed him how the enchantments worked to keep it organized. Once they finished at the vault they took a moment for Remus to change his money to the local currency.

James offered to cover the costs out of his vault. It wasn't like he needed that much money, cool as being rich was. Remus turned him down. "It is a parent's job to provide for their children and themselves, at least until they are old enough for a diaper again."

They left the bank pockets weighed down with plenty of funds for back to school shopping and the coming school year. The alley was alive and bustling with people by this point. James saw a number of people near his age moving about in the crowds. Some alone, others in small groups or with a parent like him. He did his best to avoid them as they headed towards where Veronica and Morgan were shopping.

"Hey Dad, there seem to be a fair bit of people my age around. Are they all going to be Hogwarts students?" James asked when he noticed a gaggle of redheads moving through the crowd like an icebreaker across the Arctic.

"Most of them yes. A few will likely be home schooled or taught elsewhere for some reason or another." Remus said, sidestepping a distracted witch who almost ran him over as she rushed out of an alley.

"Do you think we should have a cover story if they try to talk to us? After all, it would be odd if we are here today but show up late to school right?" James asked.

"Hmm." Remus hummed thinking it over. James had a point and it did create the opportunity to have a bit of fun. It seemed discovering he was rich had improved James' mood some. Besides, Mischief was always a good thing; then again James' ideas were sometimes a little… odd.

"What did you have in mind?" Remus asked.

"Okay if anyone asks I'm Han Solo and you are Ben Kenobi. Mom can be Leia and Morgan can be Chewie." James suggested.

"No." Remus replied full stop. "And you can't be Indiana Jones either."

James frowned as his second plan was shot down before he could even make the suggestion. "But Morgan would make a great Short Round."

"No. Just because most British magicals haven't even been to the movies doesn't mean the first-genners here haven't seen them. If you are going to create a cover story it has to be something better than that." Remus said. The rules of pranking and his experiences during the war coming to mind. James thought it over for a minute.

"Okay then I'll be Agent Orange, and everyone else can pick their own colors." James said standing a little straighter and holding an arm in front of himself like he had a suit coat on.

Remus was about to shoot that one down too but stopped short. The thought of James making a fool of himself trying to be a dashing, debonair, secret agent was hilarious. Who knew that Veronica's fascination with Bond films would bleed over to this.

"Very well, I'll be Agent White then, given my mission here." Remus said a slight grin on his face. Oh, this was going to be good when it blew up in James' face. Moments later they reached their destination.

"This is where they should be." Remus said when they reached Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Let's go in. We need to get your school robes while we are here."

Rather than argue against the gross violation of all things male going into the store and wearing robes would surely be, James forced a slight grin onto his face, straightened his spine and ran a hand through his hair.

"Very well then. Let's." He said, throwing in a butchered Sean Connery accent. Remus said nothing and followed him in. He was never going to let James live this down. The store was filled with witches and wizards all vying for the limited staffs attention. Bells rang continuously from the registers as people finished their shopping and were parted from their coin. James and Remus were quickly jostled away from the door as a family with a Hogwarts aged daughter left the store.

"I see them over there." Remus said, guiding James by the shoulder towards where Veronica and Morgan were keeping a clerk busy fitting Morgan with a set of robes. They quickly made their way over with Remus giving Veronica a quick peck on the cheek. Before James or Remus could ask how long they'd be waiting, the clerk finished with Morgan.

"Okay little miss, you're all done. Is there anything else you need. I notice a few more have joined you." The clerk said as Morgan hopped off the stand and rushed over to Remus.

"Yes we both need robes for the next year. A few summer weight and a few more winter weight. Hogwarts robes for him." Remus said pointing at James. "And professional robes for me I suppose. Something between duelist and professor, I think."

The clerk gave them a quick look over then disappeared into the back of the store. A moment later she returned and gestured for James to mount the stool.

"Stand here and try not to move too much." She said. Using a well-practiced switching spell, she started trying the different robes on him. He was quickly cycled through several before she seemed satisfied and started making adjustments to it.

"Normally, we'd measure you and try to tailor something a bit more closely, but this close to the school year it's quicker to just adjust the premade robes we have and go from there. Most students fall into the same size range anyway." The witch said as she moved around him, making adjustments here and marks there. Her bob cut brunette hair bounced as she moved around him. She was fairly young, not much over twenty James thought, given the way the rest of her bounced alongside her hair. He blushed and looked elsewhere, hoping she hadn't caught where he was staring.

On the next stool over, a red-head with a long braid reaching down her back stepped up. The braid pulled her hair away from a lightly tanned face whose brown eyes glanced over at him.

"Hello. I don't think I've seen you around before, and you look a little old to be a first year. What's your name?" She asked as a clerk pulled out a pad. She answered a set of questions, blushing fiercely at one of them. James, unable to hear their conversation, wondered why the girl blushed as the clerk giggled.

"Don't you think it is rude to ask someone's name without introducing yourself first?" James asked when the clerk slipped away for a moment. All the sudden calling himself Agent Orange seemed really stupid, but he saw Remus' smirk out of the corner of his eye and knew he was committed. If he didn't go through with it he'd never live it down. Of course he didn't consider that if he did go through with it the same consequences might apply.

"True, I'm Susan, Susan Bones. This will be my third year. I'm a Hufflepuff just like my Aunt and parents before me." The girl, Susan said, offering a hand. James took it and shook it. "You are?"

"You can call me Orange for now." James said, fighting the urge to cringe. He saw Remus stifling a giggle, but his shaking shoulders gave it away. "And I would have been surprised if you'd ever seen me before."

"I can call you Orange huh?" Susan said, mirth shining in her eyes. As she turned to better face him James felt his eyes draw downwards. The sight was wonderful to his thirteen year old mind. He hoped other students his age at Hogwarts would be so wonderful. She reminded him of Claire Sunderman. She'd been the first of his classmates to be hit by the monster of pubescence and it had hit her hard to the enjoyment of all the male population. James realized Susan was saying something and yanked his attention back to her face.

Shit she'd stopped. What was it. She asked as question. Probably to do with his name. Cover story, got to sell the cover story.

"Yeah, I am part of a group with a special mission. We came very highly sought after." James said. It was true after all so it worked. Susan just tilted her head ever so slightly her eyes narrowing as a wicked grin crept onto her face.

"Oh really, what kind of special mission? Are you going to hunt down a dark wizard and bring him to justice? You seem a little young for that." She said, giving him a once over. James felt exposed, but turnabout seemed fair play. It let him glance at glory again, so he took the chance while he got it as he formulated his answer. He made sure to meet her eyes as they came up though.

"Yes actually. Hunting down a dark wizard is exactly what I'm here to do." James said as seriously as he could manage. Susan just giggled. James fought not to blush.

"Sure." She said drawing out the word long enough to make it an insult. "Who do you think you are Mr. Orange, a character from those Harry Potter books." James glared back at her. He was willing to admit, only to himself, the whole secret agent cover was blowing up in his face.

"Maybe I am." James shot back. "You never know. Maybe I really am here help to hunt down a criminal. How would you know one way or the other."

"Well, given that Auntie is in charge of the DMLE I am pretty sure I would-" Susan began only to stop as she saw her Aunt handing off an official-looking folder the man Orange had entered with and who seemed to be his father. "Okay, that only proves that he is working with the DMLE." James was just relieved something had gone his way. He was saved any further trouble when the clerk spoke up.

"Alright 'Mr. Orange' you are all done." She said before calling Remus up. "Your turn sir."

Remus passed James and stepped up onto the stool. He turned to Susan asking, "Did you have fun speaking with my son?"

Susan nodded and glared back at James thinking over her answer. "You could say that," She said. Rather than try and force a conversation, Remus held his tongue. He would have his fun at James' expense later; there was no need to hassle to the girl.

Ninety minutes later, the Lupin family was enjoying ice cream courtesy of a sulking James at Florean Fortescue's. Remus agreed to let him buy in exchange for never bringing up what happened at Madam Malkin's. James had to admit it was pretty good ice cream, despite being British. As he finished his treat, Veronica pulled out a folded bit of parchment.

"I guess we need to give this to you so you can get your school supplies today." She said giving James the letter. James unfolded it and looked it over. Then he started smiling, really smiling, for the first time since they got on the plane.

"We thought you might be happy with it." Veronica said after licking the last bit of her caramel fudge ripple off the spoon. "We've made you suffer enough waiting for it."

"What classes are you in? How badly did you do?" Morgan asked trying to look over James' shoulder to see the letter. She wasn't paying attention and smudged her rainbow cone against his elbow.

"Hey! Just for that I'm not gonna tell you." James said, jerking away from his sister and her ice cream. She pouted but he held strong. He wasn't going to fall for her wide eyes and quivering lip like Dad would.

"Show her what you got James." Remus said, falling a quickly as ever to his daughter.

"No way. She'll just have to wait and find out later." James said pocketing the results and the attached supply list.

"James, show your sister the letter." Remus said sternly. James' shoulders slumped and he passed the letter to his sister. It wasn't like she would understand it anyway. She wasn't even a first grader yet.

"Fine, but can we get the school shopping over with, I'm getting tired of this place." James said. Veronica and Remus agreed, rising from the table. Veronica took Morgan's free hand, and off they went. She agreed with James. She was getting tired of the Alley too. They were wearing regular clothing, and therefore the residents of Diagon Alley likely thought they were muggles with their muggleborn son and daughter. She noticed the disapproving glances from some of the witches and wizards walking by. They made her feel uncomfortable.

At least she hoped they were looking at them like that because they thought her family were muggles. If they suspected them for what they really were… There is no telling what might happen to them.

Beside her, Remus felt much the same, but had an additional worry. He was afraid they would be recognized, most of all he was afraid someone would recognize James. His son was right, they needed to get the shopping done with and get gone. _'I hope going to his vault doesn't prove to have been a mistake. What if someone is watching it just in case? We are going to have to be more careful going forward.'_

* * *

AN: Now we are back in Jolly Ole England and soon to be at Hoog Warty Hogwarts. Where will James be sorted? What will become of his meeting with Susan? What foul plan will James shoot himself in the foot with next? Perhaps we will see next time on The Wolf Lord!

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Wednesday 1 September 1993

As the Hogwarts Express left from platform 9 and 3/4s, the Lupin family, minus Remus, was busy cleaning the inside of the Shrieking Shack. Remus rested in the last car of the Express keeping an eye out for any sign of Black. He was expected to provide support, alongside the other teachers, for the planned mid-trip stop the Ministry insisted upon. He was very unhappy when he learned who would be conducting the search, but his opinion was disregarded.

Veronica, James, and Morgan portkeyed to the inside of the Shrieking Shack thanks to an old shoe provided by Headmaster Dumbledore. Veronica took one look at the inside of the shack and went to work with her wand. She tasked James and Morgan to help clean, mostly stacking the ruined furniture and rotting wood into piles so she could vanish it all at once. Veronica and James restored what little furniture wasn't completely destroyed using magic. It wouldn't last forever but should be enough to see them through until the night.

With the Shack cleaned, Veronica took out the school books she had bought for Morgan and starting her homeschooling. Apparently, Hogsmeade didn't have any good options for them, at least when compared to what she would have gotten at home. Meanwhile, James claimed another room for himself, cracked open his Transfiguration text, and tried out some of the exercises from the first chapter. For lunch, they gathered in what had been a living room for a picnic.

That evening Remus appeared from beneath a trapdoor. His rode was disheveled and he looked angrier than ever before.

"Dementors." He spat before Veronica could ask what was wrong. "The Ministry searched the train with-" he stopped himself from cursing when he saw Morgan. "Dementors and they are going to be stationed at the school's perimeter to watch for Black. Veronica, can you do a Patronus?" Remus asked as Morgan grabbed his leg in a hug.

"No. I left Hogwarts before we covered it and I never learned afterward. Why?" She said.

"It's your best, and really only defense against those creatures. I'll have to teach it to you later. Where is James?" Remus asked when he saw that his adopted son was missing.

"Upstairs. I think he's been practicing spells for class." Veronica said.

"That's good I suppose. I want him to try to learn the charm too. I'll feel better about the Dementors being around if most of us can cast it." Remus said as he finally returned Morgan's hug. The anger drained out of him as he picked her up with a grunt. "Did you have a fun day?"

"No! We had to clean up a bunch of nasty stuff then Mom made me do school work all day while we waited for you." Morgan said, pouting. "I just wanna go outside and play, but Mommy said we have to stay hidden today. Can we at least run around tonight?"

Remus gave her a sad smile. Morgan was so used to how things were in the States where they had a pack they could run with and a wide stretch of land set aside and warded off for them to be free on the night of a full moon. It tore him up to deny his princess, but he knew they could not go out tonight. The Shack existed to keep him locked away from others on the night of a full moon. It had never failed that task before.

He looked past his daughter at the Shack. It'd been over a decade since he was last here, and memories of his lost friends raced to the forefront of his mind. A sense of melancholy descended upon him.

"I'm afraid not, princess. We have to stay in here tonight. it is late and the change won't be much longer now. I'll go get James while you two hide your clothes." Remus said choking for a second on the name. Morgan pouted and pushed away from him. Remus sighed as he set her down and went looking for James.

He found James upstairs, his back turned towards the door. "Hey there cub. It's time to get ready for the night." Remus said. James whirled around in surprise.

"Okay Dad, just need to clean up and strip down. How was the ride?" James said flicking his wand at his bag and books. The books jumped into the bag and the bag flew towards his free hand. He started stripping down and throwings his clothes in his pack.

Remus sighed and leaned against the wall, checking the make sure the ladies weren't around.

"Honestly James, it was a complete cock-up. There was no sign of Black, and they had Dementors search the train during an unannounced stop between London and Hogsmeade."

"Dementors... Dementors... Those are the prison guards for that Azkaban right?"

"They're soul-sucking monsters is what they are, but yes. The other professors and I had to use our Patroni to force them away from some of the students. By the way, I'm going to be teaching your mother that charm, and you too I hope. It is fairly advanced, but I think you'll be able to cast it." Remus said.

"Cool, learning the charm, not the Dementors." James said as he closed his backpack and looked for a good spot to hide it. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to?"

Remus nodded. "True, don't take too long. Won't be much longer." He said before leaving to hide his own clothes so they'd be ready the next day.

As they waited for the moon to rise, the family gathered. They speculated on what Hogwarts would bring. Then Remus and Veronica made guesses about which house James would be sorted into and the impressions he would make on professors. They all joked about how students would react to Remus' teaching. In the midst of their laughter, they stiffened. In the dark shadows of the Shrieking Shack, their limbs began to length with terrible cracking sounds and fur grew across their bodies. Their jaws lengthened to accommodate their new tongues and canine teeth, wicked claws grew from their hands and feet, and their sclera turned yellow.

Moments later four werewolves stood glancing around and taking in the smells. The largest of them detected faint hints of time and people long gone. They were faint against the rot and mold, but they were there. The dog, the rat and the stag, his old Pack, their scent lingered in the Cage. The Shack, the haven, had to remember it wasn't a cage. The memories of a lifetime ago rose in the wolf's mind. The loss of his old pack stabbed at his heart. His current pack watched him, waiting for a sign.

He howled. He howled in pain. He howled at the loss. He howled in anger. Moments later his new pack joined him in his cries against the world.

In the village of Hogsmeade, the howls sent chills down villager's spines. It had been a long time since the shrieking was last heard in the village, but now it was back and louder than ever. Children fled their beds for their parents, adults gathered around fireplaces with strong drinks at hand, and no one would rest tonight.

Friday September 3 1993

Evening fell and Hogwarts headed to dinner. As the students and teachers sat down to a hearty meal, a quartet of strangers made their way onto the grounds from under the Whomping Willow. They slipped into the school by a side entrance, avoiding the Great Hall and the many eyes there. Remus led them, finding his way easily through the lightly trod parts of the castle. They slipped along hidden passages. James and Morgan marveling that the castle really did have hidden passages. Veronica gave him a hard stare, remembering the stories of the hell raised by him and his friends before her time, and the pranks she herself had endured.

Remus just grinned conspiratorially and winked at her as if to say, "I'll explain later." They reached a plain door indistinguishable from the others in the hallway aside from the numbers scratched above it. Remus checked the label on the key against the ones above the door.

"This is it." He said, unlocking the door and pushing it open. It opened to a wide living area, furnished with a worn burgundy sofa, a high-backed chair, and a coffee table arranged around the fireplace. To the left was a dining area large enough for eight but set for four with dinner waiting for them. To the other side was an open door that showed an office with desk, chair, and bookshelves. At the back of the room was another door leading to the two bedrooms that had been furnished for the married couple and Morgan.

"Wow!" Morgan said racing into the apartment and straight to the dining room. "There is so much food."

"Well then, we should eat it so it doesn't go to waste." Remus said. "Though if we eat all of that it probably will go to waist."

The children groaned at the pun as Veronica summoned a copy of the newspaper that had been left out for them.

"Bad Remus bad." She said, whacking him over the head. Remus laughed, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into a deep kiss. The kids gagged and looked away. They broke the kiss but remained close.

"Welcome home. For the next ten months anyway." Remus said, pulling out a chair for her.

"I suppose there are worse welcomes." Veronica said as she started piling food onto her plate. "Well what are the rest of you waiting for." The rest of the family fell upon the food, eating quickly as they knew they had little time before someone would be along to fetch them for their introduction to the staff and James' sorting.

xx

Professor McGonagall brought them into the headmaster's office. James looked around at all the whirling devices and other strange items in the room. Many looked as if they should be moving, but had long ago stilled. Behind an ancient desk sat a hero of the Wizarding World, the victor of an epic duel, and owner of the longest beard James had ever seen. Off to one side sat three other people. A small man with hair that ran along the sides of his head into bushy sideburns that blended with a mustache. Next to him, a plump smiling witch with dirt stains on her patchy robe. The last person in the room when they entered the youngest professor, close to his dad's age if he had to guess. The man wore dark black robes, which went well with his long greasy black hair and pale skin. His was sneering, and James felt certain it was a perfect example of someone's face getting stuck like he'd been warned of as a child.

"Welcome. Welcome. Come in, take a seat." Headmaster Dumbledore said, waving his wand. Opposite the trio already in the room, chairs appeared for the Lupin family to sit in. "A pity you couldn't attend the welcoming feast, but you are here now. I trust you enjoyed your dinner."

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore. It was delicious, but it is getting late and we have much to discuss tonight." Remus said as he took his seat. This was the riskiest part. If Albus recognized James here it was over, but it'd taken Minerva long enough when sitting and talking with him that Remus felt confident in the protections they'd weaved around James. "Where do you want to start?"

"Introductions, to begin with, would be best, yes? Please introduce us to your family." Headmaster Dumbledore said. James felt uncomfortable. Dumbledore played at a dottering old grandfather, but James knew it wasn't true. He'd brought the magical side of the Great Wizard's War to an end when he defeated Grindelwald. He'd been the Supreme Mugwump until recently. According to Dad and Minerva, he was the one who left him _there_? What was he playing at?

"This is my wife Veronica. I'm sure you all remember her." Remus said, gesturing to his wife.

"Of course. It is a delight to have you back. You were dearly missed when you did not return after your OWLs." The small grey haired man said.

"That is kind of you to say Professor Flitwick, but we both know it would have been impossible. I was just lucky to survive." Veronica replied.

"So you say." the man, Professor Flitwick, James repeated in his mind, said, but his eyes flicked over to Remus.

Remus cleared his throat before continuing on. "This is our son James, who'll be one of your students this year."

"Hello." James said with a half-hearted wave. Most of the teachers seemed happy enough to meet him, but the dark greasy man just sneered more and glared at him.

"And our daughter Morgan." Morgan smiled shyly at them and wiggled closer to Veronica.

"A pleasure to have you back Veronica, and a joy to meet your children." Headmaster Dumbledore said his kind grandfatherly smile still on his face. James spared a glance at his face. The Headmaster seemed tired with dark bags settled in deeply beneath his eyes. "James. Morgan. Allow me to introduce you to the heads of houses here at Hogwarts. You have already met Minerva McGonagall. She is Head of Gryffindor, the deputy headmistress, and our Transfiguration professor."

"Sitting next to her is Filius Flitwick. Professor Flitwick is Head of Ravenclaw, charms professor, the choir director and was a champion dueler before coming to work at Hogwarts."

"Pleased to meet you." Professor Flitwick said smiling. "I look forward to seeing what you are capable of."

"Nice to meet you, professor. I hope I live up to expectation." James replied earning a smile.

"Next is Pomona Sprout. Professor Sprout is Head of Hufflepuff, the Herbology professor and also runs a gardening club in the greenhouses she manages." The plump witch smiled tightly at them and inclined her head.

"Lastly is Severus Snape, who I am sure you remember Remus. Professor Snape is Head of Slytherin, the potions professor, and has been a potions master since shortly after he graduated, one of the youngest ever."

Professor Snape just continued to sneer at them. He said nothing, though his eye lingered on James.

"Second order of business. Everyone in the room knows about your condition and the arrangements that have been made. Severus will be brewing Wolfsbane for you and everyone will be able to cover your classes as needed."

Everyone nodded, some grimmer faced than others at his words. James joined them. He knew what he and his family were, but they had long ago learned how to live with it and make it a part of them. That's why they were common guests at the Nakota reservations. It was why they studied the berserker Úlfhéðnar and Native American magic under Alpha Hardfast and Shaman Moon. The strength of the wolf was he, and he was the strength of the wolf. There was no difference, just the skin others saw. Sure it hurt to transform under the influence of the moon, but even that could be overcome. _'It's not like we'll even use the Wolfsbane. It's a poisonous crutch for werewolves that can't learn what we did.'_

He didn't like the looks Missus Sprout or Mister Snape wore. Sprout's tight smile had morphed into a frown and Snape's sneer grew into a look of disgust.

"Now, let's get James sorted and send him off to his dorm. Then we can discuss your employment, Veronica. Minerva and I have come up with something we think will be a big help for us. Then you and Morgan can leave and we can discuss what remains with Remus." Headmaster Dumbledore said. Rather than wait for anyone's reply he conjured a stool in the middle of the room and grabbed a ratty old hat from where it was sitting behind his desk.

"Ah, Albus one more to sort is it." The hat, The HAT, said. "Well don't expect a song for just one. Let's get this over with. Do you know how hard it is to make up a new song when you never play any music?"

"This is the Sorting Hat, an artifact from the time of the Founders of Hogwarts. When you put it on, it will tell us what house you are best suited for." Headmaster Dumbledore said by way of explanation as he turned around with the still grumbling hat. "Please take a seat on the stool."

James looked at Remus for direction. Remus gestured at the stool discreetly. James suppressed a shrug and did as asked. He sat on the stool and the hat slipped over his eyes as Headmaster Dumbledore set it on his head. Several minutes passed in near silence as the hat made its decision. The only sound the occasional mumble as James conversed with the hat.

It was getting close to five minutes when the hat finally spoke. "Hmm. Well then better be…."

* * *

AN:

Brought to you with the support of the sounds of Powerwolf.

Tune in next time where we will get a glimpse inside James' mind and discover where he will be sorted.

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Friday 3 September 1993

The hat slid over his eyes, plunging James into darkness. The old fabric scratched his brow as it came to rest. James wondered how exactly the talking hat was supposed to sort him when a voice intruded on his thoughts.

 _"Let's see what we have here. A teenager. It's been quite some time since I had anyone over eleven under my bill. And a lycanthrope at that. Why the last one I had was.. your father. No, your dad. Hmm, an interesting distinction to make. Shall I look a little deeper James Lupin."_ The hat spoke into his mind. James slowly realized what it was doing.

" _NO!_ " He shouted in his mind.

" _Why the worry. Ah, a secret to hide. Have no fear, what I learn is never shared. Each person is their own to learn and grow. It is not my place to lay your secrets and dream to bear. Now please relax. The wolf does not make this easy."_

 _"There is no wolf, only me."_ James thought back. He remained tense, but tired half-heartedly trying to relax as asked.

 _"Hmm. Ah. James Lupin you are indeed, but James Lupin you have not always been. A distant past defined by pain, a source of fear that haunts you to this day. You are free of it though and have moved past it in some ways, in others you still need to grow."_ The hat said. It fell silent as it continued digging. It spoke up again once it felt it had a measure of the young man beneath its brim.

 _"Now that I have seen into you, let us consider where you belong."_ The hat said.

" _Just make it quick."_

 _"I do not rush. Hmm… This will be a true pleasure. You know of the houses and the school but you do not carry the prejudice of so many students when they first sit in the Great Hall. Even some muggleborns carry them from their journey here, yet despite your parent's stories you do not."_

 _"Because I don't care. Unless one of them makes this year pass quicker."_ James said but the hat continued as if he hadn't said anything.

 _"So many_ dream _of or dread a house; it makes sorting them harder than it should be. Do I put them where they want, or put them where they truly belong. Ah, but I am reminiscing and not fulfilling my purpose."_ The hat said. His parents had been tight-lipped on what the Sorting was. It was part of the Hogwarts tradition they said. A right of passage. He wondered if they weren't just embarrassed by it.

 _"You have ambition. Raw unrefined, but you do not intend to live a life unfulfilled and unachieving do you?"_ The hat said. James waited for the hat to continue but it remained silent.

 _"What's the point of life if you don't make something of it. Besides mom would never let me be a slacker. I just don't know… That is to say… What is there to do. There is no great war to be waged. No need for warriors and generals. The world is well explored and every day it shrinks a bit. Even the no-majs have settled to just play in near orbit. What grand things are out there? Everything seems so… Mundane compared to what was."_ James said with a shrug.

 _"Just because you do not see the currents of the future clearly, does not mean there is not a grand future there for you if you seek it. Anyone can achieve greatness, with the right cunning and ambition. You don't know what you can make of yourself? Then perhaps this is your chance to discover what wonders there still are, what battles remain to be waged. Not every war is waged on bloody fields between armies. You see today and tomorrow, but what of all the years to come? Where is the top of your mountain? Slytherin would suit you. You could discover your way there, but would it be best? Hmm."_

 _"I guess that is true. So will Slytherin be the one for me then?"_ James asked.

 _"We are not done. Oh no, we have only begun. Perhaps it will, but there is much we must still consider. Be patient and take pride knowing you are this complex. Few sit under me so long, but theirs are the names visitors_ utter most _often."_ The hat said testily as it continued thinking on what it had gleaned from its dive into James' psyche.

 _"You have a keen mind and see the value of knowledge. Knowledge is power, yes? At the same time, you do not seek knowledge for knowledge's sake. What is power without purpose? That is your thoughts on the matter yes?"_

 _"I guess you could say that,"_ James said. His back was starting to ache, and the stool was becoming uncomfortable. He hoped the hat would finish soon. It was just supposed to be a quick in and out not a marathon deconstruction of his whole personality.

 _"You search for lessons in the books you read and ways to practice the skills you learn. Ravenclaw you could be, but would it help you grow? Would you be happy to just learn and hoard knowledge? Would it set you on a path of searching the depths of the arcane to recover what has been forgotten?"_ The hat hummed. _"No, it would be new paths you would plunge down."_

 _"I don't think the house matters for growth. Time and puberty will do it for me."_ James replied smugly. _"And I don't know about research and hoarding. I never really thought about it. Perhaps… it could be fun. Maybe I will wear a white lab coat and cackle madly while lightning strikes in the background. Oh, and I can have a platypus for a nemesis."_

 _"Trying to get witty with me_ are _you? Do you fancy yourself courageous making fun of me?"_

 _"Few consider themselves cowards."_ James hedged. Maybe, just maybe sending images of a mad scientist wasn't the smartest move. At least it wasn't Castle Greyskull, right?

 _"Don't go soft on me now. Where went that defiance? You like to think you're stronger than most. To be fair you are, physically at least. You've weathered the worst of this world without breaking. So your mind is strong, as is your will. You have returned to a place filled with horrors of your past willingly-"_

 _"I wouldn't exactly say that."_ James thought.

 _"Yet, when your dad told you a terrible traitor may himself have been terribly betrayed, an innocent man on the run and barely sane, you agreed something had to be done. Not eagerly, but willingly nonetheless. You wish the truth to be known, and if the traitor is traitor then you are at terrible risk. Yet here you are still prepared to do your part in the land of darkness as it were."_

James didn't reply immediately as he thought about the conversation with Dad. How he'd been convinced this had to be done. _"Dad needs to know. I think not knowing the truth for certain would eat him up. Father, Peter, and Black were his brothers. He has to know why his first pack was destroyed."_

 _"Ah. A leader you could be. The strength of the wolf is his pack and the strength of the pack is the wolf. You want to keep your_ pack _strong."_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Hmm, are you a Gryffindor then, a brave Alpha leading from the front? Or is this more proof that you are filled with ambition? Perhaps it is simple wisdom?"_ The hat said shifting once again.

 _"Isn't that what you are supposed to tell me?"_ James asked tiredly. He wondered if everyone had to go through this.

" _There is one more to consider of course. Loyalty and hard work are valuable qualities. A truer family out of the houses there is not. Hmm. Yes, that is something that matters greatly to you isn't it. Family, your pack. Is Hufflepuff the house for you?"_

 _"Sure. Why not."_ James was starting to get a headache. It was nice to have all his best qualities talked up by a bit of cloth, but he wasn't sure he bought it. He was ready for this to end.

 _"It could be. It could be. Your pack is paramount. It is a driving force in your life. You push yourself because your mom would not accept mediocrity. You have come here because your dad needs the closure. You dream big because you want their rescue to have meaning for you."_

 _"So what! Finish up already!"_ James cried out as he felt the hat begin to dive into his thoughts and memories once again.

" _We are almost done, I just want to be sure. You are a true joy to sort and I will not do less than my best. Hmm. Snake, Eagle, Lion or Badger. To where will the wolf go? What is this?_ " The hat said digging deep into James' psyche to make sure he had it right. Then the hat glimpsed something it had missed before. _"Very interesting."_

 _"That is not for anyone else to_ see. _"_ James replied, struggling to close off his mind to the hat once he realized what it had found.

 _"You can either tell or I will keep digging. What makes the badger so special to you?"_

 _"Why do you need to know?"_

 _"You are a complex person I can't just place you willy-nilly like some others. The littlest thing might matter."_

 _"This doesn't!"_

 _"I will be the judge of that." The hat replied and started digging again._

 _"Stop! Fine, I will tell!" J_ ames said in defeat.

 _"Go on."_

 _"It was MY first_ kill. _"_ James said after a moment. _"I was seven. We had been staying on the reservation with Alpha Hardfast and Shaman Moon. Back then the transformations each month hurt. More than they do now anyway. There was James and there was the wolf. As the moon filled the wolf would stir and by the time it was full it would rage and burst free."_

 _"I know what a werewolf is, child."_ The hat said. _"If you are not going to tell-"_

 _"Shut-up and listen damn_ it. _"_ James said back. _"Back then we were... feral I guess. Alpha Hardfast and Shaman Moon taught us how to become one. Showed us there didn't need to be two minds fighting over a body. I was the wolf the wolf was me. Dad had a hard time with it. I think he had been fighting himself for a long time. Mom had it a bit easier but not by much."_

 _"We had to do lots of meditations and exercise. It was easier for me than for my parents. The wolf hadn't even been as bad for me as it seemed for Dad or Mom. More tame within me than it was in them for some reason."_

 _"Anyways one night we ran free on the reservation, but for the first time, we didn't fight. The wolf ran but it listened to me. The day before that I hadn't had to fight it at all. It knew it would get the night, but it offered its senses and instincts if that makes sense."_

 _"No."_

 _"It doesn't matter then I guess. We ran across the plain until we encountered a badger. It attacked us. As we fought we became one. Then I killed the badger. I took it in my jaw and killed it. Moments later Alpha Hardfast appeared."_

 _"The next morning, I felt better than I ever had. If before the wolf fought to stay out, this time it shifted back happily, as if there wasn't a separation between the two forms anymore. Shaman Moon and Alpha Hardfast made me retrieve the badger corpse. We took it and fashioned a totem from it. Something to remind me that I am the wolf and the wolf is me. I am its strength and its strength is mine."_

 _"Is that all. I think there is something more."_

 _"I can't do it yet, not fully, but using the totem as a focus I will eventually to be able to transform without the moon."_

 _"Truly! That is unheard of."_

 _"Perhaps in England, but not with the Nakota. Not for Alpha Hardfast."_ James thought back. Images of Alpha Hardfast changing in broad daylight flashed to the forefront of his mind. The hat was stunned and impressed. A part of it, Rowena's no doubt, wished to travel the world. To see what had transpired beyond English shores in the centuries since its creation. But it had a decision to make first.

 _"I think I have made my decision. Anything else you would like to add?"_ The hat asked.

" _No, like I said I don't really care. I'm only going to be here for the year before we go back home anyway." James said. He sighed. "I just want this to be over. I don't want you in my head anymore."_

 _"Hmm. Well then, better be…. HUFFLEPUFF."_ The hat announced to the room and was removed from James, much to his relief. His parents and Professor McGonagall quickly schooled their surprise, that had been unexpected. Professor Sprout looked uneasy. She wasn't happy to add this werewolf to her house, but she had no choice. Professor Dumbledore had made his stance very clear and there was a past precedent for it.

She would have to watch him carefully though. She knew Remus had made it through school with few problems, but there had been a close call or so she heard. She would give him a chance, but she would be watching.

Professor Flitwick smiled good-naturedly if a little disappointed. He thought it would have been interesting to see how the boy performed in his house with his nontraditional schedule. He would still be able to watch and would have to speak with the other Professors to see what kind of results he produced. It would make an interesting case study, and no one knew where it might lead.

Snape glared at the boy. At least he would only have to deal with him in class. Somehow the wolf had managed to perform adequately on the potions exam. Snape wondering if it was because the Yanks teaching methods or cheating. He would know soon enough. Still, there was something about the boy nagging him, like a bit of food stuck between the teeth that he couldn't reach.

Albus returned the hat to its place and spoke. "Well, James we know your house so best to let them get to know you. Pomona if you would please."

Professor Sprout stood. "Of course Albus. James, let's get you settled in. Your trunk will be waiting for you in one of the third year suites." She walked out without waiting for him. James said a hasty goodbye to his family and followed her.

Down they went from the headmaster's office. Taking the stairs and secret passageways to reach the ground floor. "You will want to remember these," Professor Sprout said about the passageways. "They make getting around much easier and I won't have you ruining my house's reputation by being perpetually tardy."

They went passed the great hall and went down a side passage. They passed a painting of fruit, on which a pear stood out, and entered a long corridor lined with barrels. James was pulled up short when his guide suddenly stopped and looked around.

"Here we are." She said point to a stack of barrels in front to them. They looked exactly like the others leaving James confused.

"Weren't we heading to the common room?" James asked.

"Yes, and it will be right through here. You will want to make sure you remember this. Getting it wrong is not an enjoyable experience. Unless you like vinegar." Sprout said, glancing at James. She nodded to herself at James' disgusted expression.

"I thought not, Now watch carefully." She said. Before James could say anything else she started knocking against the barrels before her. As she lifted her hand away from the last barrel, finished with whatever she was doing, the barrels started stacking themselves to reveal a stairway leading into the earth.

"This is the way to the common room. Don't let anyone from another house know where it is, or show them the combination. Hufflepuff common room is for Hufflepuffs only. If you have friends in other houses you can meet them in the Library, on the grounds, or elsewhere in the castle away from here." Sprout said, heading down the stairs.

James followed her into the tunnel. As his head sank below the ground, the barrels shifted once again hiding the entrance. Rather than being plunged into darkness, a soft glow appeared ahead of them. At the bottom of the stairs, James found a short tunnel leading to a glowing doorway against which Professor Sprout was silhouetted.

As he caught up to her, they entered into a large but homely room done in yellow and black. Tapestries of plants and badgers hung from the high ceiling. James could just see hints of the night from small rectangular windows set along the top of the walls. Below each window was a small fireplace, each emitting a soft orange glow. Across from him was the largest fireplace in the room with a large crest mounted above its mantle. Scattered across the floor were groups of desks with wooden chairs. Sofas and lazy chairs arranged near fireplaces. Taking a look around, James saw bookcases in the corners closest to him, and a doorway leading to a hallway on each side of the room.

The seats and sofas were filled with students of varying ages. Some were playing games. Some were reading by the firelight. Others, older students, seemed to be tutoring younger ones. Professor Sprout had a content smile on her face looking at it all. Eyes began turning their way, and whispers ran through the crowd when they saw her standing with a stranger.

"Good evening everyone," Professor Sprout said, calling the attention of the few that hadn't seen her yet. "I would like to introduce James Lupin. He is from America and will be staying with us this year while his father, Professor Lupin, teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. They arrived late because some personal matters held them up. I trust everyone will make him feel welcome, help him find his way around the castle, and answer any questions he might have."

A general rumble of agreement came out of the gathered students. Satisfied with the response Professor Sprout turned to James. "I'll leave you and get to know them. If you have any issues please start with a prefect, but if you need you can come to me."

"Understood Ma'am." James said. Professor Sprout gave him one last once-over. Then, confident that he would be safe around her charges, left. As she retreated back down the passage, James stepped into the room.

"Hey, nice to meet ya. So um... It's been a long day so if someone could point me to a bed…" James said.

"I've got you." A voice called out. Following it moments later, a tall broad-shouldered guy with dark hair and grey eyes stood from one of the study tables and held out a hand. "Cedric Diggory, fifth year, prefect, Quidditch Captain, seeker." He said by way of introduction as James took his hand.

"James Lupin, sorta third year, American, in need of sleep." James replied.

"Fair enough. I'll show you to the third year rooms and you can explain the sorta part." Cedric said, guiding him off to the right side of the common room.

* * *

AN:

And so begins our hero's Hogwarts career. What will come next? Who will his friends be? His foes? What is the average flight velocity of a package-laden owl? Find out the answers to some of these next time!

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Saturday 4 September 1993

James' Saturday proved far less relaxing day than he'd hoped. Cedric and his yearmates woke him up early that morning and dragged James around the school till lunch. They went from the astronomy tower to the groundskeeper's hut and everywhere in between showing James the different classrooms so he could find his own classes or any of the others just in case.

They were shocked when James told them his schedule. Once he produced his letter they finally believed him. Even then, it took a fair bit of explaining for them to accept his explanation for why he was taking classes with everyone from the first years through the fifth years. James privately thought being behind them in some of his classes helped them believe it.

Around noon, they found themselves near the Defense Classroom, where Remus was preparing it for class. Remus roped them into helping until it was time for lunch. James left with Remus to eat lunch with his family in their quarters while the rest went to the Great Hall.

Cedric and the others caught him before he could make it back to the common room after lunch and it was off to the races once again. His afternoon tour involved all the little places and things that didn't have to do with the classes themselves but were still good to know. Places like the library, the Quidditch field, the lake, the kitchens behind a painting of fruit.

All the walking left James' feet hurting, and his head aching trying to remember everything he saw, knowing he would need it Monday. The worst part of it all was the constant assault on his nose. Everywhere in the castle, the scent of students, sweat, ink, and effects of centuries of use mingled together threatening to overwhelm James. The kitchen, while otherwise an enjoyable break, was torturous as all the cooking smells mixed.

James wanted nothing more than hide and let his nose recover from the constant bombardment of smells that suffused the old castle. He survived Diagon Alley and the night before thanks to a nifty little potions safety spell he'd learned that cleaned all air entering the nose and mouth. It saved his nose even if it didn't let him taste anything. Remus had warned him off casting the spell and told him he would get used to it after a day or two. James had tried to argue, but then Veronica stepped in and there was no arguing. He would've tried it during the day anyway, but didn't want anyone asking questions. Without any alone time, he never had the chance.

The day was finally over though, and James managed to talk his unwanted escorts into leaving him alone for Sunday to let him get settled and unpack since the unplanned tour prevented him from doing so today. He just had to get through dinner. Then he could retreat to his room, close the door, pull out a book and be alone for the evening.

James and his tour guides were among the first Hufflepuffs to arrive for dinner. Cedric broke off to sit further down the table with his year group. James followed his new friends to the place they'd claimed and took a spot at the end of the group. Next to him was his roommate, Wayne. Across from him was empty, though across from Wayne was Roger. The rest were further down and already making lots of noise. James might have joined in, tried to involve himself and take his place in the social hierarchy if he was feeling better. Instead, he kept to himself and stared down at his empty plate as they waited for food.

"James, you okay?" Wayne asked as more people were beginning to fill in the hall.

"Just tired," James mumbled, giving Wayne a little smile to let him know it was all good. "I'll be better once I get some food and sleep. Jet lag you know."

"Jet what? What're you talking about?" Zacharias Smith was quickly becoming a case study in all things James disliked about Wizarding Britain. Before it had all been rumors, stories from his parents and expats, or the travel briefing they received before the trip over. With Zacharias, never Zack, it was horror made real.

"Means being several time zones different from what I am used to and waking up at god-awful hours of the morning sucks ass," James replied. "And will continue to do so until I get used to it." Not a lie, but probably not a valid excuse since he'd been there for over a week already.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so instead of talking about jet lag."

"That's what jet lag is, and tends to be much quicker to say." James said. Zacharias might have tried to continue the conversion but James just tuned him out. Over the next fifteen minutes, the hall filled up. Each table was nearly full and the rush of students was becoming a trickle. The teacher's table was filled in, with Morgan, Veronica, and Remus all sitting together getting a fair number of looks. Once they exchanged waves with James, he got a number too as students from other houses saw a new student they didn't recognize.

It looked like everyone was ready for dinner to be served when James caught of glimpse of red. James looked up and felt a shiver of fear. It was the girl from the clothes store. A second later the spot next to him was filled by a stocky blonde. The two were talking, but it came to a grinding halt when… Susan, if James remembered right saw him.

 _'Please don't remember me. Please don't remember me.'_ James chanted in his mind. _'How could I forget she was in this house.'_ James prayer went unanswered as Susan smirked a cruel, vengeful smile.

"Hannah this is the guy I was telling you about the other day. Mr. Orange, who I met in Madam Malkin's." Susan said. James cursed. She remembered. Why hadn't he noticed her approaching? Normally no one snuck up on him. Then he remembered he hadn't ever gotten her scent at the alley thanks to the charm, even now he could barely smell her for all the others scents floating in the room.

"Why are you calling him Mister Orange? Professor Sprout said his name is... John right?" The stocky blonde, Hannah, said turning to face James.

"James actually, it's James Lupin. With regards to the color based moniker, well I ran into Susan, right?- Susan a few weeks ago." James held up a hand to stop Hannah, as well as to keep his male friends interrupting. "While we only arrived for the school year last night, we did make a quick supply run beforehand, and met with some people about other business we're taking care of this year." James said. He hoped Susan would let it drop with that. He was saved having to worry about that when the headmaster stood up and called for everyone's attention.

"Good Evening students. I trust you are enjoying your first weekend back at Hogwarts. I would like to take just a moment to introduce our defense professor and his family before we eat. They arrived late last night from the United States of America. They were delayed by prior engagements, but are with us now." Headmaster Dumbledore said. The students half-listened to him as they waited to eat.

"Professor Lupin will be our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He is a Hogwarts alumnus, and we are very happy to have him with us this year." Headmaster Dumbledore said. Remus stood and waved to the students. As he sat down, Veronica stood. "Mrs. Veronica Lupin will be aiding the Heads of House with certain administrative tasks and working closely with Professor McGonagall in her capacity as my Deputy on some projects we have been putting off. With them are their daughter Morgan and son James."

Morgan stood in her chair and curtsied. James wondered who had suggested that. For his part, he stood, nodded to the headmaster and sat back down.

"I believe I have kept you long enough. Dinner is served." Headmaster Dumbledore said, taking his seat. The tables filled with food and the Great Hall filled with chatter. James was filling his plate when he felt a kick under the table. Looking away from the food, he saw Susan glaring at him.

"Explain." She said. Her plate was empty, and Hannah was glancing between the two of them. James needed to nip this in the bud now. He was too tired to be dealing with bullshit, nevermind it was bullshit of his own making. He could either play it straight or come up with another story. Remembering how his last story went with Susan, he decided to play it straight, after a hearty meal.

"After dinner, okay? I'll explain what happened at the store and why I am here in this-" James was about to say hellhole but caught himself. "School." James hoped she would be satisfied with that.

Susan is silent for a moment, her lips pursed in a frown, then she sighed and started getting her own food. "Fine. But it had better be worth the wait," she said. A moment later she was chatting with Hannah again.

James quietly explained to Roger and Wayne what Susan was talking about. They invited themselves along, despite his protest. "If you managed to get her knickers in a twist like that, we want to know what it's about. Besides, we can't let the new guy go off alone with Susan. Think of what they would say." They argued, grinning like idiots.

The rest of dinner went by quickly. As they finished, students began filing out of the room. Many heading towards common rooms, some breaking off, alone or in small groups, for the library or an empty classroom to study in, and still others, off in pairs to find a private place to converse quietly and closely... perhaps in a broom closet.

James, Susan and the rest slipped into an empty classroom. There were desks on one side of the room and chairs stacked on the other. James waved his wand in a quick levitation spell, and chairs drifted into a circle for everyone following him in. James grabbed one, spun it around, and sat in it with his arms resting on the back of the chair. Susan and the others sat facing him.

"Alright, so whadda you wanna know?" James asked once everyone was settled.

"What are you and your family really doing here? Why did you give me a fake name? Why were you late getting here?" Susan fired off. Everyone's eyes shifted to James.

"I'll answer that in reverse order." James said trying to get the story straight in his head. "We had some things to take care of before Dad was going to be ready to take the job he'd been offered. It is sorta hard to drop your whole life and change continents after all."

Susan nodded once in agreement but kept her glare on him. James shrugged and continued. "As for the fake name… Well, would you believe it was just a really bad idea brought on by one too many spy movies?" Susan seemed somewhat confused until Hannah cut in.

"Remember that movie we watched this summer with James Bond as the main character. Movies like that but where the spy has the good sense not to tell everyone his name." Hannah said, knowing where the confusion came from.

"Oh, that explains the spy movie bit but not why he gave me a fake name." Susan said.

"What name did you give her?" Roger asked.

"Orange. I was going to give my name as Agent Orange to anyone who asked that day." James said with a sigh. It really had been stupid in retrospect.

"That's stupid. Especially if you were going to be coming here in a few days or weeks." Wayne said. James looked at him completely void of emotion.

"I think that has been well established." He deadpanned.

"Why did you give a fake name?" Hannah asked. "I really don't see the point?"

"Look I was being an idiot." James said. "I was getting lots of looks in that alley because I was wearing sensible clothes." Susan looked confused, Roger and Hannah frown, while Wayne chuckled.

"It's not that funny Wayne." Roger said, which caused Wayne to burst out laughing.

"But he's right." Wayne wheezed out.

"There's nothing wrong with wearing robes out in public, I thought we settled this last year." Roger grumbled.

"What's wrong with robes?" Susan asked.

"Nothing, if you don't mind living completely cut off from the rest of the world and risking the secret of magic any time you are forced to interact with no-majs." James said, ignoring the slightly curious looks at his language choice. "However, if you want to be able to walk anywhere and blend in jeans and a button-down are pretty much perfect."

Remus has tried to explain the British fascination with poor fashion, but James just didn't understand it. The American way, like in so many things, was much better. Hiding in plain sight was much easier when you dressed normally.

Susan was quiet for a moment, remembering how James had been dressed that day as best she could. "Okay," she said at last. "I see how wearing muggle clothes might have gotten you some odd looks but that doesn't explain lying about your name."

James sighed, he thought they were done with this. Why did she care so much? "Why do you care so much?"

"I don't like people that lie to me." Susan replied.

"Well now you know the truth, can we just drop it and accept it as a moment of cranial-rectal insertion?" James asked only to get confused looks. "I had my head up my ass that day." He elaborated, winning snickers from the guys and admonishing frowns from the girls.

"Fine, still I want to know why you're here and why Aunt Amelia gave your dad that folder." Susan said.

James rubbed the back of his head, "Well I actually didn't lie to you about that. What I know is that you have some escaped murdering traitor named Black right?" At their nods, he continued. "Well, he was a Hogwarts student in the same year and house as-"

"The Potters yeah everyone know that." Susan cut in.

"As Dad." James finished fixing Susan with an angry look.

"Wait, so your dad knew Black?" Hannah said. "That means he knew the Potters too right?"

James fought the urge to flinch. "Yeah, he knew the Potters, named me after one of them come to think of it." James said, at least he had an opportunity to strengthen the family story.

"Really?" Roger said, eyes going a little bit wide.

"Yeah, so anyway Miss McGonagall showed up at our house in July looking for Dad because of that. Apparently Dad, m- James, Peter, and Black were friends that'd gotten into all kinds of trouble together, and even more they didn't get caught for."

"Peter Pettigrew right?" Susan asked. "The wizard Black killed after betraying the Potters to You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah, so anyway she came asking him to help with the search because they figure it will be almost impossible to catch him without Dad's help." James said. It was tough to keep it straight talking about his father like he didn't know anything about the person or have any real connection. At least it didn't hurt to lie about it. He never knew his father, only the stories Remus told.

"So why are you here?" Hannah asked. "I mean why not just stay where you were while your Dad hunts him down. Not that I don't want you here. I just mean-"

"It's okay, Hannah right?- Its okay Hannah, that is a fair question." James said, cutting her off. "Dad told Miss McGonagall no. She persisted and, in the end, he agreed on a few conditions. The whole family staying together is one of them."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So the reason he got the folder is that he was supposed to get a packet from the local law enforcement."

"DMLE."

"Thanks, the DMLE so he could study up on what they knew before we arrived. We are here, at Hogwarts, because it is the only school and everything we have heard said Black is coming here. Also, I think the school really needed a Defense teacher. Now that I think about it, Miss McGonagall treated that bit like it was more important than tracking down an escaped criminal."

Everyone was silent once James finished. He wondered what they would comment on first. Would it be Black or his Dad? Perhaps his long-dead parents would get another mention.

"Well, the teacher part is for real. Our first year the teacher disappeared before exams, and last year Gilderoy Lockhart turned out to be a fraud when almost everyone failed their OWLs and NEWTs. He has multiple consecutive sentences in Azkaban because they found out he had been memory charming people and taking their accomplishments for his own." Roger said, drawing frowns from the girls.

"I still can't believe we didn't see it," Susan said.

"Really? Because most of the guys figured it out by the end of the first month." Wayne said.

"They can't help it, Wayne. After all, he was an incredibly charming individual." Roger said.

"Do we really have to talk about him?" Hannah asked with a blush.

"Nah, you're right, let's turn it back on the guy you have been interrogating all night." Wayne said looking back at James. "So mister professor's son. What can we expect this year? Will Professor Lupin teach us anything or should we once again turn to older students for aid, what little they can give?"

James was silent for a moment, making a big production of thinking it over. "He will definitely teach you something, though whether or not you learn anything is beyond me." James said. He exaggerated looking Wayne over. "In your case, I would guess not." He said with a smile.

Roger laughed, Susan smirked, Hannah frowned, and Wayne promised retribution. James thought the interrogation might be over and he could finally relax. The people he was with weren't that bad, and now that he finally got a good whiff of them he felt he wouldn't mind being around them. Roger and Wayne he already had a good sense of, but smelling their reactions to Black had been good. A bit of fear, but not outright terror. They weren't cowards. They might make a good pack while he was here. For now anyway. Susan was already an alpha bitch, Hannah followed her without question it seemed. From their body language to scent, Susan was the dominant one.

Roger and Wayne were followers like Hannah. Loyal, hardworking yes, but followers nonetheless. He had seen it all day with Cedric. Where he said go they went, but they would follow James too if he proved himself. Cedric was alpha material for sure, perhaps not among the older students James hadn't met yet, but among the younger ones for sure. That is who James would be fighting if he truly wished to take control of the pack.

James shook his head. Dad had warned him about this he had admitted he was a beta or less. Dad's wolf never had the strength to lead, all the way back when they had been separate before the family began its training. James though...

"You're a born leader cub. When you are old enough, our pack will follow you not me." Dad said in private on his twelfth birthday. "Be careful though. While you are a born leader, make sure you don't become driven to take control. Remember that a good leader lifts his followers up and a bad leader makes them prop him. Watch and learn from Alpha Hardfast and the others for now. When the time comes we will speak more on this."

James was pulled from his thoughts by Susan.

"Are you just going to stare at the wall and ignore me when I asked you a question?" Susan said asked nudging his shoulder. "Sorry, thoughts got away from me. What did you ask?"

"I asked if your dad ever said anything about Harry?" Susan said, a hopeful gleam in her eyes. James knew what she was asking, but he wasn't going to make it easy on her. Not today.

"Who?" The others jerk back from him astonished.

"Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, vanquisher of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a hero of the wizarding world, son of James and Lily Potter." Hannah rattled off. James fought the urge to grimace. The hero worship was real, and it was disgusting.

"Hmm, Harry Potter… I think dad might have mentioned him once or twice. I thought he was a fairy tale character though. I could ask if Dad knows anything, why though?" James asked.

"He's not a fairy tale character." Susan said.

"What are all those ridiculous books about then. I think the one on display the other day was _Harry Potter and Taming the Dragon_. Seems to me like he is just a storybook character. Are you sure he isn't just made up?" James asked. They never did go back to Gringotts to ask if he was getting any money for them.

"HE IS REAL!" Hannah, Roger, and Susan declared. Wayne just shrugged when James turned to him for help.

"Fine fine, he's real. It sounds like you already know plenty about him why are you asking me?"

"That's just it, we don't." Roger said. "He was supposed to show up at Hogwarts two years ago with the rest of us. At first, everyone thought they got his age wrong, but between the claims of all the pureblood families that knew the Potters and some research by a bunch of Ravenclaws we know that he is supposed to be in our year."

"Well did anyone ever see him before he was supposed to arrive? If his parents died isn't it possible he's dead too?" James asked. In a twisted way, this was almost fun. Morbid perhaps to consider his own mortality but hey, if not for Mom and Dad he would probably be dead long before now. No, it wasn't time for dark thought, keep playing with the sheep, sheep were fun to play with.

"No! he survived. Dumbledore just placed him in hiding to keep him safe, but he assured the Ministry repeatedly that Harry was safe." Susan said.

"But how do you know he was safe, or that Dumbledore really did what he said?" James said. The old man had placed him there. He was not the champion everyone thought him to be, he was just another politician using people for his own end.

From everyone's reaction, you would have thought he kicked a puppy then piledrove it. "What? He is an old politician who had power for a long time and you know what is said about the corrupting influences of power right?"

"No, Professor Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards in Britain. He was the only one You-Know-Who feared. There is no way he would have lied." Wayne said. When James raised his eyebrows Wayne elaborated. "He is one of the few that wants muggleborns like me, Justin and Heather to have a place in the Wizarding World. He defeated one dark lord in a duel and led the fight against another."

James held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, let's assume Dumbledore didn't lie. Dad never mentioned Harry Potter, so I don't know anything about your missing messiah. Now, if you don't have any other questions," James paused for a second and was greeted by silence. "Excellent, then can I please go back to the dorms. It's been a long day and I'm tired. I just wanna relax with a book and my bed."

The interrogation over, Susan led the way back to the common room. Cedric gave James a wave when they arrived, or perhaps he was trying to call him over, but James just waved back and slipped off to his door room. He pulled out Return of the King and slid under his covers. He was in the middle of the battle for Minas Tirith and wanted to finish at least that part before he fell asleep.

* * *

AN:

The game is afoot! Will James be able to keep his secrets? Will he perform well in class? Just what year level is he in? Find out Next Chapter!

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Monday September 6 1993

Wayne gently shook James awake at six in the morning. "Breakfast starts at seven, and our first class is at eight-thirty." He said when James groaned and tried to drive him away with a flailing arm. Wayne backed off as he checked a piece of parchment in his hand. "Charms with Ravenclaw."

James grumbled as he threw his sheets back, but sat up anyway. He flinched as his feet hit the cold stone floor and resolved to get a rug or put a towel to put down next to his bed. He grabbed his shower kit and stumbled into the hall towards the bathroom. At least there would be hot water this early in the morning right?

An hour later, James piled breakfast onto his plate: ham, bacon, sausage, muffins, eggs, and a large glass of milk that smelled fairly fresh. He was chowing down with the other boys when the third year girls joined them. Once again, Susan sat across from him, but a new face plopped down next to him.

"Megan, meet James. James, say hello to Megan Jones." Susan said when James raised an eyebrow while glancing at the girl who was piling food onto her plate.

"Pleasure." James said after swallowing. He took a moment to take Megan in. Her robes smelled of fire, boiled plants, and various animals while she smelled of citrus body wash. _'Potions,'_ James thought recognizing the similarities to his friends who enjoying the brewing art. She smiled at him and extended a hand. Her dark blue eyes framed by long brunette hair.

"Nice to meet you. How're you liking Hogwarts so far?" She asked. James took her hand. She had a strong grip. Looking beyond her face James noted she had an athletic build. Though not completely flat she was, er... not as blessed, compared to Susan or Hannah, but had long, toned legs just visible on the bench with the school robes pulled back so she could sit comfortably.

"Nice enough, we'll have to wait and see if the classes live up to what I've heard." James replied, releasing her hand.

"I am sure you'll like it. We have charms first and everyone loves Professor Flitwick." Megan said. She turned to grab a bite off her plate as Professor Sprout walked up and handed James his schedule.

"James. Cedric mentioned he showed you where are all the classes are yesterday. If you've forgotten or get lost ask your professor to point you or a prefect to help you get there for the first few days." She said before turning to the others sitting there. "I expect you to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

"Don't worry Ma'am we'll keep a close eye on him and make sure he doesn't get lost on us." Susan said. Professor Sprout gave James a sharp look.

"I doubt that unless you want to miss your own classes. James' schedule is a bit unique." She said, leaving the students to their breakfast.

"What did she mean by that?" A fourth girl asked, looking over James' shoulder. "That doesn't look right? We have Defense after lunch, why you do have it second."

"What?" Susan, Hannah, and the fourth girl, who James had yet be introduced to, asked. Roger and Wayne looked at each other and smirked.

"Haven't you ladies heard?"

"I suppose they haven't Wayne."

"Should we tell them or should we leave that honor to the honoree himself Roger?" James was busy looking over his schedule and trying to remember where all the classrooms were and thinking about how he would get from class to class. Rather than let himself be distracted, he waved for the duo to continue.

"Just tell them, no need to keep playing it up." Ernie said, joining the conversation. Justin made to speak-up, but Wayne threw his hand over his mouth silencing him.

"I've got this," Wayne said, turning to the girls. "What you ladies fail to understand is that our Mr. Lupin here is an American. A Yank, a Colonial-"

"Hey!" James tried to protest being labeled a colonial but was roundly ignored.

"And as such has enjoyed a very different edjamacational experience than us." Wayne paused to breathe allowing Roger to take over.

"As such, one of his conditions for enrollment at this fine, upstanding institution was to take placement tests before attending our beloved Hogwarts. What with his daddy being a professor and all, they couldn't let him stagnate or fumble could they." Roger was silenced by a quick elbow to the gut from James since he was sitting close enough to hit.

"Therefore, he's in a class all to his own." Justin finished the explanation after petrifying Wayne for trying to silence him. James felt something on his shoulder and jerk away to find Megan peeking over his shoulder.

"Runes and Arithmancy huh. Those and Charms are the same as the rest of us. Potions too I think. What years are the rest with?" She asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." James replied tucking his schedule in a pocket.

"No, that was rhetorical," Megan deadpanned. "Of course we want to know." James considered it for a moment, hemming and hawing in an exaggerated manner, before doing the most appropriate thing he could think of.

He stuck out his tongue at her. Someone kicked him in the shin. Turning he found a frowning Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. He slowly retracted his tongue with a frown.

"Don't be rude." Susan said as she pushed her plate away. The others soon followed suit and James suspected it was time to leave for class. He knew he was right as they began to stand. He picked up his backpack and fell in at the back.

As they were walking, the fourth, yet unnamed, girl fell in beside him. "Seeing as we haven't been introduced yet I'll do it myself. I'm Heather, Heather Cross."

"Nice to meet you." James said, taking a good look at her. Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail leaving her face unobscured. Soft aqua eyes glanced at him from above high cheekbones. James smelled leather, sweat, and broom polish hanging around her.

"How did your interrogation go last night?" She asked, smiling at his questioning glance. "I was sitting next to Hannah but didn't want to tag along. You seemed to have enough going on. Besides they spilled once they got back anyway."

"Oh," James said. "I appreciate that. It went well enough, I suppose."

"Good. So are you going to tell us what year/years your other classes are with or keep us guessing?" Heather asked as they began entering the classroom.

James just smirked as he found a seat and waited for class to begin.

XxX

 _'That… wasn't bad. Though professor Flitwick smelled weird. I wonder if its because he is part goblin?'_ James thought as he slipped into the back of the DADA classroom for his next class. His yearmates had made to follow him until Hannah pointed out that they were going to be late for their next class if they did. James made a mental note to do something nice for her.

James moseyed to the classroom, not wanting to be the first there and find himself sitting near the front. He supposed having his dad's class as his first out of year class might make it look like he was getting special treatment. When he thought about it, James realized he was getting special treatment. _'Eh, whatever. So what if I am getting special treatment. They'll just have to deal with it.'_

There were ten rows of seats, but only the first three were filling. Students in red and gold trimmed robes on one side and those in green and silver on the other. There was an empty seat next to a brunette in the red and gold deep conversation with the girls sitting in front of her. Deciding it best to sit with others, James slid into the empty seat. He looked back at the seven unfilled rows. It made it brutally clear just how few students there were in the fourth year.

It took them a moment to notice James, but, before anyone could comment, Remus came down from his office and all talking ceased.

"Good morning class, I'm Professor Lupin, and I look forward to teaching you this year. I spent most of the weekend looking over you previous instruction in this class and found last year deeply lacking." The class snickered at his frown. "Yes, last year was definitely a joke, but it looks like your second and first years were proper instruction based on the notes left by Professors Quirrell and Hobbscotch."

"Professor Hobbs was fine, but we couldn't understand half of what Quirrell said." One of the green trimmed students said.

"I have heard rumors of such from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff fourth years Mr…"

"Higgs sir."

"Mr. Higgs. Be that as it may, the test and syllabus he left behind were very good, and do in fact form the basis for what I will be using. To that end, I was going to give you a quick review quiz to see what you learned last year."

The class groaned, but Remus waved his hand placatingly. "Fortunately for you, last period did so poorly that I'll be reviewing your third-year material on a compressed schedule alongside your fourth-year work. We will spend the first part of the year on dangerous or aggressive magical creatures before we move onto common curses, and the more heinous hexes before finishing with dueling."

The class smiled at the promise of dueling. James just shrugged. He'd dueled Dad since shortly after he got his wand, and Morgan would be doing the same once she got hers. Plus there were the dueling tournaments at some of the summer camps which he competed in whenever he got the chance. Making it to the semi-finals had been awesome. Losing, not so much.

"To that end, today we are going to be discussing what to do if you encounter a barghest." Remus said. He paused, giving the students a second to take out their note-taking tools. James pulled out a notebook, flipped it open, took out a pencil and started to write when Remus continued.

The lesson came down to a pretty simple concept: if a large, black, deformed dog tries to attack you, run away or poke out its eyes and then run away lest it tears you apart with its claws and teeth. Good sensible advice.

James noticed he was getting odd looks from the girl next to him, but she said nothing as they copied down their notes and watched Professor Lupin demonstrate a blinding hex that worked well against barghest. It would blind its eyes and dull its sense of smell at the same time. With fifteen minutes remaining in class, he directed them to put their notes away and get out their wands.

"Since this hex doesn't actually damage the eyes or nose you are going practice casting this against the person next to you until the end of class. I will help as needed. Remember it is a flick then twist with the incantation _bliteus_."

James turned to face the girl next to him. "Hey, I'm James. You are?" He asked holding out a hand.

"Katie, Katie Bell." She said, shaking his hand with a firm grip. "You're the Professor's kid yeah? Aren't you in Hufflepuff and a third year at that? What are you doing in this class."

"Yeah, Professor Lupin is my dad. I'm here because my schedule is a bit weird, what with transferring from a completely different education system. I took something of an entrance exam. Most of my classes are with the other third years, but I did really good in some like Defense and really bad in some others." James said standing and drawing his wand. "You want to hex first or be hexed first?"

Katie sized him up for a second, considering what he had just said. For a third year, he didn't seem concerned about being in a class full of older students. Then she smirked "Show me what you got. Let's see if you are really as good as you say."

James was happy to oblige. It helped that he already knew the spell because he had learned it to deal with mountain lions and other creatures in the American Wilderness the year before. He was just glad it worked on the whampus cat he and his friends encountered at camp that summer.

Katie's smirk fell as she went blind. "Okay, so you are that good."

"It helps that I already knew the spell from last year and have had to use it for real. It pairs great with tripping jinxes by the way." James said as he lifted the hex. "Your turn."

Katie flicked her wand at him. " _Bliteus_!"

Nothing happened. "Its okay, everyone has problems with new spells from time to time." James said when she frowned. "Try again."

Katie's eyes just narrowed and she cast again, and again, and again to no effect. Only a few of the others in the class were getting it to work right. She let out a slight grunt of frustration. "How can you cast it first try and I can't get it. I'm a year ahead of you."

"No, you are not. Not in this class anyway. Remember, I'm from a completely different school system. Besides, while for you this might be a new spell, I have cast it and even used it before, hence why I know it pairs well with a tripping jinx. On that note, never antagonize a whampus cat in its natural habitat."

"A what?" Katie asked her nose scrunching cutely in confusion.

"Whampus cat. Think part cougar, part beaver, one-hundred percent lazy anger." James replied. "But that isn't important right now."

"Fine, but that sounds like an interesting story." Katie said.

"Eh," James said wiggling his hand. "Not really. Let's try again and see if you have gotten over your performance issues." Katie shot a glare at him. "Hey, it's nothing against you, everyone has trouble with their wand from time to time."

James fought to keep from laughing, only letting out a light chuckle at Katie's angry expression. A moment later he couldn't see anything. Inhaling deeply he confirmed he couldn't smell anything, and what a relief that was. The hex lifted and Katie was smiling as she twirled her wand with a hand on her hip.

"Looks like you got it." James said, then snapped off the hex silently. "But can you do it again?"

Katie didn't wait for him to lift it. In anger, she fired blind and hit Higgs across the room. He had been about to cast the hex himself, and, on being blinded, he fired, missed his partner, and hit Remus. Remus was helping a Slytherin student cast the spell. When hexxed, he bumped the student who finally succeeded in casting the charm, only to hit one of the girls Katie had been talking to before. In surprise, the girl jumped and fell across the desk, hitting James. James too busy laughing at Remus and Katie didn't see the girl coming. Instead he was thrown forward into Katie knocking her down.

Katie and James slammed into the ground. James threw out his hands to break his fall. Instead, they hit something soft. With a shriek of surprised Katie knocked his hands away. She landed hard on her bottom and James continued falling until he landed with his face in a compromising position between her legs. Blinded, Kaite snapped her knees together in fright when she felt something moving between them, trapping James.

Remus was the first to recover, casting the counterspell on himself. "I think that is quiet enough practice for today." The rest of the class muttered their agreement and began packing up as Remus removed the hex from Higgs. He then helped the other Gryffindor girl up. He paused before lifting the hex from Katie and chuckled.

 _'Oh, I am so telling your mother about this.'_ He thought as he lifted the hex from a confused Katie. Katie looked around then blushed fiercely when she saw James trapped between her legs. He mumbled something neither of them could understand, but it caused Katie to jump away freeing James and kicking him at the same time. James curled into a ball, nursing his pounding head where her foot made contact.

She gathered her things and was out the out the door in thirty seconds. James just groaned from the floor.

"Oh, get up already James. It's your fault anyway." Remus said, stepping back to give him room. James ceased groaning and forced himself up, brushing himself off. He winched a bit as he moved. His ribs were gonna hurt from the landing, and he could already feel a welt growing on his noggin.

"Wasn't my fault she went off half-cocked and blind." James said, packing his bag. "Well, she did." He protested at Remus' frown.

"Your fault. I watched you taunting her the whole time." Remus said heading back to his desk and getting ready for the next class. "Was that really necessary?"

"Then why didn't you stop me?" James said, stopping at the door. He saw a bunch of short students, first or second years he guessed heading his way. "Besides she kept giving me weird looks until we started practice."

"Far be it from me to keep you from flirting with English witches. Especially if they can't keep their eyes off you." Remus replied with a grin. James blushed and growled as he ducked out the door and off to his next class.

James grumbled to himself as he walked the halls to his Arithmancy class. _'I wasn't flirting with… Whatever her name was. How could I be flirting if I don't remember her_ name. _Bah. That said… No. Not even gonna give Dad the satisfaction of thinking about it.'_ Jame made an effort to put it out of his mind as he reached his next class.

Inside students from all houses sat in an amphitheater style room. The front row was filled by blue trimmed students, and the last was sole providence of four green trimmed students. James saw Hannah sitting alone in the second row and dropped down next to her.

"Where is everyone else?" James asked, pulling out a green notebook.

"Susan isn't taking Arthimancy, Megan is in the bathroom, Justin was talking to Professor McGonagall and Zacharias was waiting on him." Hannah said not looking up from the book she had out in front of her.

"Kay." James said, leaning back. About a minute later Justin and Zacharias took the seats on the other side of Hannah. Megan followed them and sat at the far end of the row. The third row was filled by a loudmouth Gryffindor with an Irish accent, a black boy, and a pair of Indian twins.

"Good morning everyone." The teacher said as she shut the door with a flick of her wand. "Today we will be continuing our discussion on the uses and methods of Arithmancy before we take our first look at single variable equations." James started copying down notes.

The class passed quickly but, by the end, the students were all getting ancy for lunch. The second class ended, most bolted out the door, though a few of the Ravenclaws stayed behind to ask questions. James stayed as well because he figured it best to introduce himself to Miss or was is Missus Vector whose name he picked up during the class. She shooed the Ravenclaws off and turned to the door to find James in her path.

"That's unexpected. I thought everyone else had rushed to lunch." She said.

"Thought I should introduce myself since I wasn't here the first day." James said. "James Lupin."

"Ah yes, Remus' son." She said, giving him a once over. She took a step towards the door and invited him to join her. "We can continue this introduction on our way to lunch. I don't want to be hungry this afternoon."

James fell in step with her. "Sounds good."

"Excellent. Since you introduced yourself I suppose it is my turn. I'm Professor Septima Vector. I look forward to seeing how you perform this year. I was talking about it with Professor Flitwick the other day." She said.

"You were?" James asked.

"Yes. He is very interested to see how other schools are doing compared to Hogwarts, though he did mention it isn't a school so much as a completely different approach to teaching magic." She said. James shrugged unsurely.

"None of that." Professor Vector said sternly. "Surely you have something to say about it."

James thought it over for a second. "It is different, I wasn't supposed to start a regular magic school until I started high school next school year."

"Really, that is interesting. Then how do you know so much magic already? Filius told me you were ahead in several of your classes compared to others your age, and casting silently at that."

"Camps and afterschool programs. We do regular no-maj schooling till high school so we know what is going on in the no-maj world and can blend in better. Hiding in plain sight is the…" James tried to remember the phrase he had heard before.

"The modus operandi?" Professor Vector offered

"That's it." James said. "As a part of that, all casting in the States is done silently. You don't get to progress pass introductory lessons until you can do it. It is easier to hide in plain sight if you aren't shouting out spells all the time."

"Hmm. That is very different, but does make some sense I suppose. Thank you for satisfying my curiosity. Don't be afraid to ask if you have any questions in class." Professor Vector said. She went down a side passage to the teachers entrance to the Great Hall. James continued on and joined his friends who already had full plates at the Hufflepuff table.

He'd just started on his meal when Hannah poked him in the side. "Hey. What are you taking notes on in class? It didn't look like parchment."

James just shrugged and took a big bite of the sandwich he had built himself, double meat. He savored the flavors and chew slowly. Hannah poked him again and someone on the other side of the table kicked him. He wasn't sure but he thought it was Roger. Roger had the right face for a crook that would kick his friend under the table. James swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Probably because it's paper and I was just using your standard, student, college ruled notebook, think we got the five book packet for like three bucks." James said taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Why?" Roger asked.

"Because parchment is dumb and I've never used it before. More the second one. Also never used quills and ink, so it will be pens and pencils for this fella." James said. They continued to pester him about his choice of writing instruments but James ignored them until Wayne cut in.

"Do you have any spares? I know we have to use parchment for homework, but it would be nice to use real paper again." He said hopefully.

"Might." James replied. "What is it worth to you?"

Wayne thought it over for a minute. "I'll give you a sickle for a notebook, and four knuts for a pencil or pen."

"Deal, see me after classes." James said, not really caring about the money, but curious to see what Wayne would pay. Wayne grinned while the rest of their friends and acquaintances frowned. They dropped it. The professors would take care of it if it was a problem. Everyone else went back to their meals until Hannah poked him in the side again.

"Dammit Hannah! Do you have to poke me every time you want to talk to me." James snapped.

"No, but it is more fun than just calling your name." Hannah said. James gave her the stink-eye which she promptly ignored to point out something at the Gryffindor table. "What did you do to have the Twins looking at you."

"Huh?" James said looking up. Across the room, a pair of identical red-heads were looking towards him, though they glanced away when he looked at them.

"Why does it matter?" James asked. Everyone sucked in their breath. All at once. It was really impressive James thought. "Are they some kind of problem."

"Yes." Justin wailed. "They're menaces to everyone that isn't them. Normally they focus on Slytherins, but if anyone gives them cause they'll make their life a living hell. They'll even go after Professor Snape from time to time."

"Living hell how?" James said.

"Pranks. All kinds of pranks. Things in your food, color changing hexes, tripping jinxes, disappearing clothes and bags. They are bad news if they come for you." Susan said. James nodded.

"So what did you do to get put on their list." Hannah asked.

"First off, the last few sounds more like bullying than pranking. And secondly, they're probably just looking at the new kid." James said, but he glanced over that way once again. By the twins he saw a familiar brunette and felt a rock settle in his gut. "I'm sure it is nothing to worry about." He said while thinking, _'SHIT!'_

"I hope you're right. Because we are going to be in the spell radius if they do target you." Roger said.

With that ominous note in the air, James quickly finished his lunch and made his way to the Transfiguration classroom. _'It is probably nothing. I bet they're all just exaggerating.'_ He thought as he took a seat near the front.

A few minutes later Professor McGonagall arrived, doing a quick double take when she saw him there. "Mr. Lupin, ready for class? I trust you had a good lunch?"

"Yes, ma'am." James said.

"Good. Then lend a hand young man." She said as she conjured a stack of feathers. She sent a bunch off to one side of the room and waited to see if James would pick up on what she wanted. James pulled out his wand and did the same for his side of the room.

Soon more students filed in. The girl from Defense class sat as far from him as she could manage, scowling at him when he glanced her way. Instead, he found himself with the Slytherins from the morning.

"Hey, I'm Terrence Higgs." The one next to him said offering a hand.

"James Lupin, nice to meet you." James replied shaking it.

"Mind if I ask you a question Lupin?" James nodded his acceptance. "How come you're in our Defense and Transfiguration classes, shouldn't you be with the other fourth year Hufflepuffs?"

"Class conflict for that." James said with a shrug. "I think it was my Charms and Arthimancy classes that get in the way of that. I have to take them with the other **third** years."

"What's a third year doing in fourth year classes then?" Terrence asked in surprise, his eyes narrowing in suspicion

"Perks of being a transfer." James said with a smirk. Terrence would have asked another question, but class started before he could. The curious case of James Lupin would have to wait for later.

* * *

 **AN**

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tuesday September 7 1993

The rest of Monday passed uneventfully. Runes was going to be a struggle. New languages were never easy, but it would only be reading and writing so maybe it wouldn't be so bad. The potential it held would be well worth it. James knew Shaman Moon had used some runes when crafting his totem.

Astronomy was a real pain, but James was glad he had it with the first years. Theirs was the first time slot for the nighttime class, which let him sleep longer than his peers, though they did get the first two periods free tomorrow compared to his one.

Tuesday's breakfast passed in a blur for James. With his belly full, he worked through some homework before his first class, figuring staying ahead would give him more free time later. When it was time for class, he made his way to the greenhouses, joining the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw second years. The other Hufflepuffs quickly paired off among themselves, leaving him alone with a spacey blonde Ravenclaw. For some reason, the rest of her house was keeping well away from her.

She was dressed oddly, having only one shoe, a cork necklace, and radish earrings. She was staring off into space when James joined her.

"Hello. Are you my partner for the day?" She said tilting her head like a dog as she stared at him.

"I guess so. James Lupin."

"Luna Lovegood, though most people call me Looney." She said leaving his hand unshook.

"Like the toons or like a lunatic?" James asked.

"I don't know, but I doubt it is a reference to the works of Leon Schlesinger. I don't think many who call me Looney have enjoyed the antics of Bugs and Elmer."

"Ah," James said. Before he could say anything else, Madam Sprout came in and started the class. James didn't particularly enjoy the class, and several times he felt a bit lost. Luna though seemed to follow along just fine and helped him whenever he needed it. Though, he had to admit her help seemed to be rolled in riddles and ridiculousness.

Once class let out, James poached a table in the library and worked on homework until lunch. At lunch, James was about to take a sip out of his goblet of pumpkin juice, because that was all that was served for lunch and dinner, but stopped right before it touched his lips. He sniffed at the drink carefully something smelled off. Putting his goblet down, he inconspicuously tried to sniff the pitcher. It was carrying the same odd smell.

"Hey guys does this-" James started to ask but stopped as everyone around him sprouted slug heads. "Ah, nevermind."

Roger just pointed at him and then gave him a thumbs down. Weird gurgling sounds coming from his sluggy maw.

"This isn't my fault, but I appreciate you all serving as taste testers." James said, getting up from the table. "I'll see you after History." James jogged away, hoping to make a kitchen run before potions.

With lunch in hand, he made his way to the dungeons. He wolfed down his ham sandwich and sat outside the locked classroom as the rest of the class approached, Gryffindors on one side of the hallway and Slytherins on the other. Unlike his Defense and Transfiguration classes where the two houses seemed to have a fun rivalry, these groups seemed a bit more serious about it.

 _'Oh goody. This looks like it will fun.'_ James thought sarcastically when he saw how the two boys at the front of the lines were scowling at each other. One was a carrot top that looked similar to the twins Hannah pointed out the day before. The other was platinum blond and held himself like there was a plug up his ass.

"What are you doing here?" Blondie asked, a pair of gorillas wearing human skin stepping up to flank him.

"Waiting for the door to open so I can go to class." James replied, the hair on the back of his neck standing up a little.

"I knew Hufflepuffs were slow, but this takes the cake. Your class is after ours." Blondie said with a laugh. A few of the Slytherins joined him, especial one pug-faced girl.

 _'Wow, two days into class and I found the asshole.'_ James thought "I wasn't aware you read my class schedule. What makes you so certain I don't have class right now."

"Because this is the Slytherin time slot, with the Gryffindors thrown in for our amusement." Blondie said. The Gryffindors bristled at this and the carrot top drew his wand.

"Shut up Malfoy!" He spat.

"Like you could make we Weasel." Malfoy said as his henchmen cracked their knuckles. James watched the drama unfold as the pair now turned their insults on each other, leaving him alone. Before anything interesting could happen, Professor Snape swept down the hallway and opened the door.

"Take your seats." He barked as he glided past them into the room. Harry waited for everyone else to fill the room before following in. Professor Snape glared at him but said nothing as he looked for a seat. The only open one was beside a girl built like a brick fort. James took the seat and got out his notebook, but was stopped when Professor Snape spoke.

"Weasley and Longbottom you two are not partnering today. Longbottom switch with Bulstrode. We will see if Lupin can survive you." A chubby blonde in Gryffindor robes flinched, gathered his things and joined James while the brick house of a witch, Bulstrode apparently, left.

"Your assignment is on the board, get to work." Professor Snape said, waving his hand once at the board. James looked and read the name of the potion. He opened the potions book they had been assigned and looked up the potion.

"Vendela's Blood Replenisher." James read looking it over. "Doesn't seem… What are you doing?"

"M...Making the potion," Longbottom stuttered. On his side of the table, ingredients were mixed among each other and the cauldron was already filled with water. Something was floating in it as the water started to turn baby diarrhea green.

James facepalmed. Pulled the cauldron off the heat and place new one down after giving it a quick once over with a clean rag. "You don't even have your book out."

"It's on the board. Why would I need my book?" Longbottom asked before muttering. "It's not like I will get it right anyway."

James quirked his eyebrows at that but said nothing as he set about straightening up their table. He didn't like potions but Miss Charleston had made some rules very clear when she started teaching them after school.

Miss Charleston's rule number one: Always read over any recipe all the way through before attempting the potion.

"Here, first we're going to read this so we know what we have to do and can set everything up properly." James said, thrusting the book at Longbottom. Longbottom cast a fearful glance towards Professor Snape, but took the book and began reading as he was told.

Miss Charleston's rule number two: No mixing ingredients until they are in the potion. contamination equals calamity.

Once they finished reading the recipe, James had Longbottom get a new set of ingredients from the stores and then laid them out carefully, keeping anything from mixing.

Miss Charleston's rule number three: Before brewing make sure you have an air filtration charm active, and all your equipment is clean.

"You want me to cast this for you?" James asked as he completed the charm.

"What was that! There is no wand waving in this class!" Professor Snape snapped out before Longbottom replied. He then glided over to their table, looming above them. "What this! You haven't even started? Planning to fail this class Lupin?"

Longbottom flinched and shivered under Professor Snape's glare. James looked at him, frowned, and replied.

"No sir, we have started. It takes a bit to get everything set up the way I was taught. The wand waving was for a quick air freshening charm. Keeps me from ever breathing any toxic vapors during a potion brewing process."

Snape glared at him. "There should be no toxic vapors of any kind if you brew it correctly."

"Mister Snape, if Miss Charleston learns I brewed without using this charm I am going to spend the rest of my days mounted above her fireplace with other idiots and suicidal nincompoops she has taught in the past. And she will find out if I don't." James replied with a shiver. Miss Charleston was SCARY, the ashes of past students she kept on her desk was just further proof.

"It is Professor Snape! And I do not care. Do not use your wand in this class again or I will take it. Twenty points from Hufflepuff for back talking and disrespect. Get to work before it becomes detention." He said, gliding away. James turned to Longbottom who had gone white and shrugged.

"I guess no life-saving protection for you." Longbottom gulped nervously, keeping a careful watch on the retreating back of Professor Snape.

Interruption over, James and Longbottom returned to their assignment. Working methodically, James prepared the ingredients and his partner added them to the potion as prescribed by the book. There were several gotchas in the instructions, but they avoided them thanks to their prep work.

Professor Snape stalked the room sneering at anyone who was performing poorly. James watched as something flew from the Slytherin side of the room into the Irish boy from Arithmancy's cauldron. A heartbeat later smoke and foam rose from the cauldron as it began to melt.

Professor Snape was there a moment later, vanishing the mess. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor for destruction of school property and a zero on the assignment."

The Irish boy, whose name James supposed he needed to learn, frowned. He started to say something, but the black boy he was working with put a hand on his arm. A head shake later and the Irish boy sagged in defeat.

James and his partner finished his potion with only a few minutes to spare before the end of class. They decanted it and turned it into the front of the room. They had just returned to their seat and were cleaning up when the sound of broken glass filled the room.

"Lupin, Longbottom that will be a zero for today."

James saw red for a second but reigned it in. Something was seriously wrong in this classroom. He looked at his partner and saw a look of defeated acceptance on his face.

"No worries sir. We still have the rest of it left. We will just turn in another vial." James said. He filled another vial and turned it in. He placed the new vial in the center of the others, carefully making space amongst the Slytherin assignments. "There, now there is no way it'll fall off."

Snape sneered at him, but James walked back to his desk, careful to keep an eye on the vials the whole way. Longbottom had already packed but waited for James to finish before joining him outside the room.

The door slammed shut behind them and Longbottom let out a huge sigh. "Thank you."

"You're welcome?" James replied. "By the way, I don't think I got your first name."

"Neville, you can call me Neville. Thank you for my first potions class that didn't end in disaster. For me anyway."

"Oh? Well, you're welcome then Neville. You can call me James. Is it always like that?" James asked as they walked out of the dungeon. He needed to get to history, but he really had to know what was going on in that class.

"Not always that bad, but it isn't much better most of the time. The cauldron wasn't even school property." Neville said. "Why are you in our class though? Shouldn't you be with them." He asked as they started passing Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff third years on their way down to the dungeon for their own bit of torture.

James waved at his friends, no longer looking like slugs. If looks could kill James was sure Susan would have made him a corpse as she passed by.

"Part of being a transfer student. It was nice meeting you Neville. I guess I will see you in… We have Runes together don't we?"

"Yeah, we do." Neville said.

"Ah, see you tomorrow afternoon then Neville." James flipped him a jaunty salute and hurried off to class.

James jogged through the halls to his next class. He had high hopes for it. History in a place like Hogwarts should be great right? A place so steeped in history should have a great history class. Sure Mom and Dad had told him to check the brakes and keep his expectations low, but they'd been here decades ago, surely it'd gotten better since then.

He rounded the corner, entered the room, and felt his heart break. The students were lounging about. He saw one who was definitely asleep if the drool leaking out the side of his mouth was any indication. Cedric was there, homework for other classes out in front of him.

"Hey James, join us." He called out waving James over. James shuffled over. In the front of the room the ghost, Binns he thought, was droning one, completely oblivious to the room.

"Cedric what's going on. I thought you were joking about him." James said pointing his finger at Binns.

"No, he really is our history professor." Cedric said as James slump into his seat.

"But, but, he isn't even a full ghost. He isn't aware or interactive like the other ghosts. Why does he even hang around." James moaned his head hitting the desk.

"Dude, it's just history not the end of the world." Cedric said surprised by James reaction.

"Just history? Just history! Where else are you going to find out about kings that think they are made of glass, about a half-giant working with muggles to expand the frontiers, about the rise of science and what it did to magic, about the Great Wizards War and how it related to World War Two. Hell, did you know Miss McGonagall is a war hero?" James lamented. Cedric's eyes went wide and several others snapped towards him.

"Do you mean Professor McGonagall?" Cedric asked, licking his lips nervously.

"Okay, what's the deal with that. This isn't a college, why do you call them Professors?" James asked turning his head to look at Cedric.

Cedric shrugged. "Don't know it is just how things are done here. Don't forget Hogwarts has been around for centuries. If you want to find out for sure you could probably dig through Hogwarts a History. Best I can give you is it is a sign of respect since they all have their mastery in their subject, and usually publish something new each summer."

"Okay, that is fair enough. I'll try to remember that."

"You should. Now, what was that about our Transfiguration Professor being a war hero." Cedric said hopefully. James rummaged around in his backpack and pulled out his copy of _The History of the Great Wizard's War_. He opened it to the passage he had stumbled upon a few months ago and passed it to Cedric.

"You didn't get this from me got it." James said as he let go of the book.

"Didn't get it from you, got it." Cedric said as he skimmed the passage. "So you weren't kidding about liking history then?"

"No." James whined. "That's why I am in the fifth year class, or maybe it is because your history program sucks."

Cedric shrugged and dove into the book James gave him. James listened to the ghost for a minute but quickly lost focus as it droned on monotonously. Goldtooth the goblin this, Axebane the goblin that. Was this History of Magic or History of Goblins.

Frowning, he worked through his bag until he pulled out the class assigned book. He skimmed the table on contents and realized nothing the ghost was talking about was covered in the book. "Time to find an old priest and a young priest." He muttered, thinking about how much trouble he would get in for sending the monotone spirit to the great beyond.

Following the example of the rest of the class, James read his textbook and took notes as he went. About halfway through the class Cedric tapped his shoulder and returned the book.

"So you weren't kidding. That is pretty surprising if I am honest." Cedric said.

James shrugged. "Maybe for you. My first encounter with her we spent most of the time talking about it. I wouldn't recommend asking about it though. I think if she hadn't been so eager to recruit my Dad she wouldn't have talked to me the rest of the time she was there. Even then she steered the conversation away from the actual battles and just talked about the people she served with or the technical details of the magic she used."

"Ah." Cedric said, thinking that over. He stayed silent for another few minutes before nudging James again. "Hey, I meant to ask the other day, and I don't want to be rude, but how did you get those scars?" He asked tracing four lines across his own face.

James was surprised it took someone so long to bring them up. No one had mentioned his scars yet, though he had seen plenty of people glance or stare at them. James reached up and traced one of them. He couldn't say what they really were: a gift from his mom that freed him from that place, even if it came at the cost of being a werewolf. Really just another gift in his opinion, but most wouldn't see it that way. Fortunately, he already had an excuse for them.

"I was attacked by a mountain lion when I was five. We were camping at a national park that summer. When I wandered off alone, it struck. Fortunately, Dad was nearby looking for me. He heard my scream and chased it off. He isn't the best at healing spells so the wounds wound up scarring." James said.

Cedric and the Puff next to him cringed. "Ouch."

James chuckled. "I imagine. Don't really remember. Kinda passed out when the ferocious feline attacked."

"Oh." Cedric said nodding. "That makes sense."

The rest of the class period passed in silence. As the end neared, students with classes further away in the castle packed up early and left. James left the class with the other Hufflepuffs but broke off as they went to their next class. With nothing left for the day, James dipped into the library. If prank poisoned food was going to become a normal thing he needed to find some detection charms.

xxx

Dinner greeted James with a set of very angry faces. Susan, Roger and the rest were glaring at him as James sat down and began piling food into his plate. Suspecting that perhaps, just maybe, they had been right about the nature of the Twins, and on the off chance they might be targeting him, James careful checked each item before he ate it.

A few revealing charms, detection spells, and just straight smelling the food made sure there was nothing malicious in the food. If an item passed muster, James dug in. If not, he left it on the serving tray. Once James had eaten something, the others placed it on their own plate and began eating. Had he looked at the Gryffindor table he would have seen a frowning trio.

Once he was full, James finally addressed his yearmates. "So, how was Potions? Was Mis- er Professor Snape as bad for you as he is for me?"

Susan continued glaring at James, backed up by Zacharias, Justin and Roger. It was Heather that broke the silence. "That depends, was the ole dungeon bat a meanie to you in class today?

James glared back at her. "No, though reckless endangerment might be a valid complaint." He said before sharing to an unreceptive audience his tribulation in Potions class.

"Okay, that is one: a useful charm you are teaching all of us. Two: about standard, though, if what I have heard about Neville's potion skills is true, a valid complaint of reckless endangerment. Three, exactly what you deserve for bringing the Twins down on us." Roger said once James finished.

"You have no proof that was their doing, or my fault." James said.

"Oh, but we do. After you left during lunch, they came over. I won't torture myself by quoting them directly-" Hannah said grumpily when Susan cut it.

"But this is your fault!"

"This? Rather than that?"

"They didn't say it outright but the gist was 'the prankings will continue until James Lupin has been made to suffer.' So, just what did you do to earn their enmity." Zacharias said with a frown.

 _'Really, a bit of taunting and she sics attack dogs on me? And won't even talk to me about it not half a day later.'_ James thought.

"I really don't know." James said, hanging his head apologetically. "If you find out let me know."

Once dinner ended the, they all returned to the Hufflepuff common room and split into several groups. Some worked on homework, some played games, and James just read his book. _Dune_ was next on his list and he was looking forward to it, just as soon as he finished with the Battle of the Shire.

* * *

 **AN:**

Minerdude: Hermione is not dead, just transferred to another school. Will we see her in the future? Who knows. There may be plans, but writing has a tendency to develop in its own way.

As for the Map. That is an interesting question. I suppose what matters is: does the map show the person as they think themselves to be or as they are named by their parents? Personally and for this story, I see it as showing the person as they think of themselves. Thus, until Black's escape Peter thought of himself as Scabbers a rat and thus the map showed appropriately. After the escape, he starting thinking of himself as Peter again.

Someguy: Luna may drop hints, but be will have to wait and see just how her character develops. I think she won't be the first to see him as Harry, but mostly because she would accept you for who you want to be, not who others think you are.

With regards to the Goblet, I don't think Susan's reaction will be anything grand until the first task. McGonagall's on the other hand...

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Saturday September 11 1993

James shifted and leaned back into the row of benches behind him. He was in the Quidditch stands with most of his friends watching the others run through the tryouts under Cedric's direction. Roger, Zacharias, and Heather zipped to and fro through the air running from one drill or simulation to the next at the blow of Cedric's whistle.

Megan sat next to James, only occasionally glancing up from the book she had brought along. From time to time she would mutter something, but James didn't care enough to try to figure out what it was she was saying.

They had come along because a) it beat sitting around inside doing nothing, at least this way they were outside doing nothing, and b) the rest of the house was out there watching the more athletically inclined compete for the thirteen spots open between the starters and the reserve team.

James was bored. It wasn't that he didn't understand Quidditch, some of the larger magical communities had it back home. New York, Portland and St. Augustine to name a few. It was just that the game didn't interest him. Racing? Sure, sign him up. Dueling? When, where, and who was he facing. Soccer? Okay. So long as he didn't spend all his time on the sidelines. But Quidditch?

The players zipped past again and James groaned. "How much longer do we have to stay here?"

"Until it's over James. Quit complaining it is annoying." Susan said.

James grunted. There was plenty else he could be doing. Top of the list, he might work on a revenge prank for the Weasley Twins, who continued their targeting of him and his friends. He'd been paying attention in the Great Hall, and they truly didn't seem to care about anything, making a suitable payback difficult to conceive. But, they were just tools sent against him by Katie. He was glad he finally remembered her name after hearing her called on a few times in class. Damn girl could hold a grudge it seemed. Four more classes together and she hadn't so much as looked at him.

Five minutes later, James checked his watch. It was getting to be that time. At least it was a good enough excuse to ditch out on the tryouts if someone really tried to stop him. "I'm going for a walk." He said, standing as he shouldered his backpack.

"James, sit down." Susan ordered, clearly used to being obeyed. He just waved behind his head and disappeared down the steps of the stand. She started after him, but Hannah held her back.

"Let him go. It's not like he wanted to be here in the first place. This will be more fun without him groaning and sighing every five seconds." She said. Susan huffed but sat and watched the rest of the tryouts.

James left the stands and turned towards the castle. He mosied to the nearest door. He was about to enter the castle when he heard a bark.

["Hey!"]

James looked and saw a large boarhound laying next to the door, his head raised and his eyes trained on James.

["Hey, there."] James said, holding out a hand for the hound to sniff. ["I haven't seen you before."]

The dog stood, growling. ["Stranger, you smell of wolf. This is MY home. MY people. I guard these grounds with my master."]

James stood his ground, meeting the dog's eyes. ["I mean no harm to you or them."]

The boarhound just growled wordlessly, his distaste clear.

"Fang! Stop that." A gruff voice called out from the door. James and the hound turned towards the voice. "Sorry 'bout that. 'E's usually a big ol' softy." A very large man said as he stepped out of the castle. He had a very large beard that mixed with his shaggy brown hair. His coat and pants were well worn and patched in places. In his hands were a stack of books and a bucket that smelled of fresh meat. James had seen him at the head table, but couldn't remember his name or job.

"It's alright. He didn't cause any harm." James said, stepping away from Fang towards the door.

"Aye. Well don't let me hold ya up, but if'n he gives ya any trouble ya let me know." The man said.

"Will do sir." James said.

The big man nodded before turning to his dog. "Come Fang. We need ta get the surprise fer Tuesday. Woulda been a nice way to start class, but…"

James didn't catch any more of the conversation as he entered the castle and made his way to his parent's apartment. He found the door unlocked and entered to find his family together in the living area.

"Jamie!" Morgan called out, running over to him. For a split second he thought she was going to hug him, but then she kicked him in the shins. "What took so long?"

James hopped on one foot holding his shin. For a pipsqueak, she packed quite the kick. "It's been a busy week."

"Yes, he has been making all kinds of friends and foes." Veronica said as she came over to hug him. "Haven't you."

"It's not my fault people are jealous of my amazing abilities to be in five grade levels at once." James said returning the hug as Remus came over.

"I think it has less to do with your academics and more to do with a certain young lady you drew the fury of. I must say, 'am disappointed you haven't gotten anyone back for all those pranks coming your way." He said as he took Veronica's place giving James a hug.

"I didn't do anything to her!" James said. "And I am working on something, I just don't know what yet. It needs to be good enough that it forces them to back off long term."

Remus just shook his head and Veronica gave him a disappointed look. "James, hon you embarrassed her in front of her yearmates and Slytherins based on what Remus told me."

"And she never gave me a chance to apologize or told me anything. She screamed, ran off, and sicked her attacked dogs on me. Next class we had together, she avoided me and has ever since. So no Mom, just… no. She'll need to speak to me first before I say anything."

Veronica frowned but before she could say anything Remus squeezed her arm. She glared back at him and forged on anyway.

"James, it's not that simple. If you want to apologize, you have to make an effort so she knows it is for real."

James offered toothy grin. "And I am. I'm not going half effort on my payback at all."

Veronica shared a look with Remus that screamed. "The hell is wrong with him?"

To which Remus eyebrowed back, "Hey he is your son too."

Morgan took point and asked the obvious question. "And just what are you gonna do. Cause I really don't want to have to hear any more of your singing."

"That was once."

"Still terrible. Worst prank for the rest of us yet."

"I was an amazing soprano."

"Your brown haired friend was a better singer. Even if her voice was super deep." Morgan said before walking away to go play with her toys.

"Enough of that. We're confident you can handle any schoolyard problems with your peers, just don't let it affect your grades." Remus said with a wink.

James shrugged. The matter closed they moved on to the next matter. Protecting their most important secret, James' true identity.

"We'll go ahead and renew the charms first. Did you have any trouble this week?" Veronica asked as Remus double checked the list of spells he'd be casting.

"No. At least, not that I noticed." James said. "I did have a pretty funny discussion on my second night here. Did I tell you about that?"

"No, what was it about?" Veronica said with a little smile.

"The whereabouts of the mysterious Harry Potter." James said with a chuckle. "I may have raised some hackles by asking a few ignorant Yank questions about who the hell he was." James wiped a fake tear from his eye. "It was wonderful."

Veronica just shook her head at her adopted son. Remus smiled as he closed the book.

"Don't be too harsh on them James. Most of the students have been raised on stories and tales, some of the older ones remember the war. Almost everyone except first-genners was affected by the war in some way. Now let's get those charms done. Arms out." He said. James compiled and Remus' wand danced around him. A few minutes later he stopped.

"It's done. Those should keep anyone from looking too closely at you."

"Thanks, Dad. So is there something else or can I start on my homework? " James asked, finally taking off his backpack.

"Right, the Patronus first. We need to get you started on that." Remus said before turning to his wife. "Both of you." He cleared a space for them to practice.

"The Patronus is a charm that has a few uses, the most important being its ability to drive back dark creatures. In particular, Dementors and Lethifolds, but it can work against others to varying degrees. When casting the spell, you need more than just proper wand movements, the incantation in your head, and some magical power." Remus paused for dramatic effect, smiling broadly. "You also need incredibly strong positive emotions."

"Like what?" James asked.

"Many people will tell you to use a happy memory, your happiest, to power the Patronus. Because of this people think it is the memory that is the key. It isn't, not really. It is the emotion that is key, the feeling evoked by that memory." Remus paused, looked over at Morgan, and smiled.

"What do you use, Moony?" Veronica asked, using Remus' nickname turned pet name.

"The moment I first held Morgan and felt her tiny hand grasp my finger." Remus said. "Love is a powerful positive emotion, more powerful than just happiness. Now that you know the key component, I am going to teach you the rest of how to call up your Patronus." Remus said taking a moment to look in the eyes of his wife and son.

"Err, called it up?" James asked. "I thought it was a charm, not a conjuration."

"It is. For many witches and wizards, the Patronus appears as a shield of white mist capable of holding fiends at bay. However, if cast powerfully enough, the Patronus takes on a corporeal form that can be used to drive them off and even send messages. Allow me to demonstrate." Remus said.

His lips twitched in a smile as he drew a quick kite shield in the air with his wand. A moment later, pale blue and white magic sprang from his wand and coalesced into a grey wolf. It looked around for a moment before it paced around Remus its eyes keeping careful watch outside the perimeter it created.

Morgan looked up from where she was playing as Remus cast.

"WOLFIE!" She cried out and ran over towards the wolf to play with it. The Patronus responded and pounced towards her.

A moment before the construct reached her, Remus released the spelled. "That is what I am going to teach you to do." He said as Morgan pouted, kicked the ground, then went back to her toys.

"Stupid spell." She muttered under her breath as she sat back with her toys.

"Wow." James said. "How do you control what it looks like?"

"The form of a corporeal Patronus is just a part of a wizard or witch's magic. Usually, it is something that defines the mage." Remus said.

"Let's get started then." Veronica said. "What do we need to do?"

Remus walked them through the charm. He described the wand motions, make a shield shape with your wand. The charm was a defensive one so shield shapes made sense. One of the peculiarities of the spell was everyone had slightly different wand movements. "An effect of it being a reflection of a wizard or witch's own magic."

He told them the incantation, _Expecto Patronum_ , for them to hold in their minds. Once he was sure they had those two aspects down, it was practice time.

Veronica went first. She took a deep breath and spun her wand in a quick pair of concentric circles, tracing a buckler in the air. As the second circle completed, silver mist sprang from her wand. It shifted between a shield and another shape for a moment before settling into the shield. She held it for a moment before it flickered and failed.

"Not bad. A very good first attempt dear." Remus said wrapping his wife up from behind and planting a kiss at the base of her neck. "What memory did you use?"

"That week James was at camp and we took the vacation. The one Morgan was born nine months after." Veronica whispered to Remus as she leaned into his hug.

James cleared his throat bringing his parent out of it. The hungry smiles they got and the way they were whispering was making him consider things no child wants to imagine their parents, adoptive included, doing.

"Right. Excellent choice of memory dear. Let's see you try James." Remus said as he untangled himself from his wife.

James nodded and concentrated. He thought hard about which memory had the strongest emotions he could call upon. After half a minute he had it. The day Dad officially adopted him. The day he got a family.

He opted for a roman shield as his wand movement. A box, and a cross to make it as he pictured it. was a bit unwieldy, but it gave him time to concentrate on the magic and feeling of the memory. As he finished the cross, magic sprang from his wand. It took the shape of the scutum he pictured, large and broad before his body. For a second it seemed to shift shape, a muzzle of something growing from the center of the shield before it collapsed and James was left gasping.

"Impressive for a first try." Remus said, grinning broadly and clapping lightly. His wife and son had managed to produce a decent shield on their first try with the charm, no mean feat. It looked like love really was more powerful. A bit more testing and it might be worth a paper.

"Take a break, James. The Patronus is very high level. You did incredibly." Remus said when he saw James flagging. He summoned a chair and let his son sink into it. "What did you think of to power it?"

"Thanks, Dad." James said collapsing into the offered chair. He sucked down a deep breath of air, amazed by how draining the charm was. "I was remembering the day you said you had adopted me. Officially you know?"

Remus smiled and lovingly placed a hand on James' shoulder. He didn't say anything just gave a little smile and nodded. Veronica smiled at the pair then gasped and ran over to Morgan. "No Morgan leave those papers alone."

Remus and James looked over and saw Morgan had crawled into her father's chair and was marking the first round of homework and quizzes. Evidently, she did not enjoy everyone ignoring her. They chuckled quietly for a moment, then Remus went over to take stock of the damage.

Lesson complete, James spent the rest of the day with his family. He finished most of his homework and ate dinner with them. As curfew neared, James said goodbye. He promised Morgan he'd visit more often, and made his way back to the Hufflepuff common room. A small party was going on for those who'd won a spot on the Quidditch team. James joined in the party and went to bed in the wee hours of Sunday with the rest of his dorm mates.

AN:

Minerdude: The twins are targetting him because Katie asked to after what happened in James' first Defense class. She didn't tell them the full story, just enough to get them to target James. Since the Twins are D2P it didn't take much.

Someguy: That is an interesting thought

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tuesday 14 September 1993

James was enduring Herbology, once again partnered with Luna Lovegood. Working with the infant, or was it seedling, mandrakes was annoying. Watching one of the other Ravenclaws faint at the start of class was a brief moment of humor in the otherwise constant screech of deadly plants bitching about someone caring for them.

Luna was focused on the job of sketching their mandrakes. James yanked them from the small pots, held them to let Luna get what she needed, and then placed them in the larger pots. Important features like the length of their leg roots, weight, number of leaves and branches all recorded carefully after being checked by charms Miss- er, Professor Sprout had given them.

One thing James noted about Luna was her toothy smile never reached her eyes, and she wasn't wearing any socks, though she did have both shoes today. Something about her smelled off though, something he wanted to know about. She was his… friend? plant partner?... His something and his instincts were screaming at him that something was wrong.

As the class let out, James grabbed Luna by the shoulder and gently guided her away from the rest of her peers. She tensed for a second under his touch but didn't stop him. Once they were off the beaten trail between the greenhouses and the rest of the castle, James spun her around so he could look her in the eye.

Luna looked at him with her head tilted to the side, like she was studying an interesting animal. Her lips and eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What is it, James? Are you having a problem with Wrackspurts" She asked.

"Luna, are you okay?" James asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Luna asked. "Hogwarts is the best and safest school in the world."

"Sure," James said carefully not really believing it. Seriously, moving staircases were not safe. "You just didn't look happy in class today. You seemed off."

"I am perfectly fine. The nargles haven't been as bad this year." Luna said fingering her earring. She only had one today.

"And if I don't believe that?" James said angrily. Luna smelled like she was lying. James had used his nose to sniff out his friends in the past when they lied to him. Usually, they weren't trying anything too bad, but a few times it was malicious. The end of his first friendship with Michael Ansling came to mind.

Luna looked at James again, then smiled sadly. "Then you'll just have to keep your eyes and nose open, won't you. You don't want to be the boy who cried werewolf do you." She said. "Have a good day James. Oh here comes Professor Sprout." With that, Luna left James standing there statue still as he wondered just what it was she knew.

"Have a good day Professor!" Luna said as she passed her on the way to her potions class.

"You too Miss Lovegood." Professor Sprout said. She'd watched carefully as James led Luna away and cast a listening spell on his clothes. She was still wary of him, though he'd done nothing so far. With the spell cast, she summoned something to give her cause to interrupt them, just in case. Whatever she feared would happen, James being worried about the girl was not it. Perhaps she wasn't being fair to him.

When she reached James she passed him the empty wheelbarrow filled with empty canvas sacks she'd summoned "James could you do me a favor?"

The smell of the wheelbarrow hit him and James fought not to gag in disgust.

"Oh I know it smells bad, but the fertilizer is important to grow some of the more advanced plants, and the Mandrakes too once they are a bit older." Professor Sprout said. "Do your Head of House a favor and take those down to Hagrid. His hut is right down that way." She said, pointing to a small wooden hut next to the forest. "He should have another load of Hippogriff and Thestral manure ready for me."

James grimaced at the thought of shoveling shit.

"Don't worry." She said, patting James on the shoulder knowingly. "You don't have to help him fill the bags, just leave the wheelbarrow with him and he'll bring it up later."

James sighed. He doubted there was any getting out of this. Well, he had a free period anyway. "Okay Professor Sprout, since you asked nicely." He said taking the wheelbarrow in his hands.

He pushed his smelly charge down the dirt path from the castle to the Care for Magical Creatures professor's home. He didn't know why Hagrid had a home on the grounds but realizing he didn't give a damn, pushed it out of his mind as he let the wheelbarrow come to a stop.

"Hello! Got a wheelbarrow from Professor Sprout for manure here. Does it need to be left anywhere in particular?" James called out looking around for the five-XL professor.

James was about ready to leave it there when he heard something bark out, "[WOLF!]" Turning towards the sound, he saw Fang bounding his way.

"[Wolf, begone from my home!]" Fang growled as he came to a stop a few feet away from James. James drew his wand and dropped into a dueler crouch. His lips pulled back exposing his teeth. He had tried being nice, now señior doggo here was at it again.

"[Bring it tiny! I'm just doing a job for Professor Sprout, but it has been a day or two since I had any real fun.]" James fired back.

Fang growled, his hackles raised. He began circling to the left. James followed suit, his blood singing. The other day he had been focused on getting to his family and willing to concede he was trespassing, but not today. Whatever he smelled on Luna was bothering him, combined with the prank yesterday that had him tripping every five steps, fucking tripping trap, he was ready to rumble.

Everything was building to the showdown of the week when a voice cut through the tension. "Fang! Where are you running off ta now?"

A moment later Hagrid appeared at the edge of the tree line. Fang and James both dropped out of their stances. Fang because Hagrid was his master and would deal with the wolf, maybe. Probably. Well shit, at least his master would keep it distracted.

James because he didn't need the professor to see James fighting with his dog. "[This isn't over.]" He barked softly before turning his attention to the approaching half-giant.

"Hey, Professor. I have a wheelbarrow full of empty manure bags from Professor Sprout for you. Do you need me to put this anywhere in particular?" James asked, slipping back into English.

"Ah, James right? Good thing ya're doing helping Prefessor Sprout. If'n ya don't mind foller me with that 'barrow there to the pastures." Hagrid said, opening a large bloodstained box and filling a pair of buckets with meat. He then grabbed a few dead ferrets off a wood trestle and thrust them into his belt. "This way."

WIth a final leer at Fang, James lifted the back of the wheelbarrow and followed Hagrid towards the forest. He led James down a path through the trees to a clearing. In the clearing was a pen with a set of stables off to one side. In the clearing, hippogriffs moved about freely. As Hagrid approached they began to congregate near the edge of the fence.

Hagrid dumped the buckets he was carrying into a trough the creatures quickly set upon. "Majestic ain't they." He said taking a step back as the hippogriffs fed.

"Yeah," James said, watching wide-eyed. "They are."

"Gonna introduce 'em to my Third Years today," Hagrid said. "Actually probably need to go fetch 'em for class."

James nodded. He wasn't taking the class but it would be kinda neat to learn about the creatures before him. Plus it would probably piss off that asshole Fang. "Hey Professor, I have a free period right now. Would it be okay if I stayed for the class?"

"Sure. Jus' wait here while I get the class. Don't get too close ta the herd, okay?" Hagrid said.

"Sure thing sir," James said, keeping an eye on the hippogriffs. He watched as two fought over a bit of meat tearing it apart before snapping it down. Yeah… Cool to look at. Cool to learn about, but he wasn't going to get too close to them. He wasn't an idiot.

About ten minutes later Hagrid returned with his class following him. Care for Magical Creatures was one of the only electives popular enough to need two classes for the third years, the other was divination as both were seen as relatively easy classes, or so Wayne had told him.

The first thing he saw was that it was a Gryffindor/Slytherin class once again making him wonder if the Headmaster was trying to get people killed. Seriously, he was lucky to be alive after the second potions class where the blonde arse and red-haired hothead had spent more time tossing ingredients than working. Of course, Professor Snape had punished… Weasley, James was pretty sure, but that didn't stop the buildup of poison fumes forcing the class to end early.

"Alright, class. Today we're gonna learn 'bout hippogriffs." Hagrid said as he began his lecture.

James listened in and noted that Professor Hagrid was well versed in his subject if a bit over-enamored by the creatures.

"Now when interacting wit hippogriffs the most important thing ta remember is that they're proud creatures." Hagrid said taking one of the dead ferrets from his belt. "Watch how I do it."

He approached the gate of the paddock and slipped inside. One of the hippogriffs with grey feathers and grey fur set itself in his path, its eyes studying Hagrid carefully. Hagrid bowed to it, holding eye contact. The hippogriff bowed back. Hagrid tossed the ferret up in the air. In the blink of an eye, the ferret disappeared in the hippogriffs beak. Hagrid continued forward and lay a hand on the hippogriffs side, stroking gently.

" 'Oose a handsome hippogriff. You are Buckbeak, you are." Hagrid said as he turned to face the class.

The blonde- ' _You know his hair wasn't really blonde. It is white, but a yellow-white like…'_ James thought, trying to place it before both blushing and smirking to himself. ' _like a week old cum stain. Maybe it is from those two bruisers he has hanging off his arms.'_

The cumstain was whispering to his two homosexual life partners, snickering to himself the whole time. The hothead was glaring at the cumstain. ' _Maybe he's jealous.'_ James got a bad feeling something was going to happen with those two.

"Now, 'ho wants ta be the first to give it a go." Hagrid said with a large grin. The class as one took a set back, except for Mister Hothead who was too busy glaring at Lord Cumstain. "Excellent, come here Mister Weasley. Taking after your brother Charlie aye!"

James didn't hang around to find out what was going to happen next. Instead, he slipped away down the path back to the castle. Lunch was coming up and he didn't want to miss it. Not when torture, er, potions was the next class he had. Now did he go to the library and study or just go straight to the Great Hall.

James thought it over for a moment and as he entered the castle set course for the library. He needed to study up a bit more on compulsion charms anyway. There was potential there he was sure of it.

* * *

 **AN:**

Sean: He is only getting Luna in small doses so we will see. PLus as this chapter shows, he isn't always as in control as he likes to pretend

Someguy: Probably not, mostly because days of the full moon won't be spent at Hogwarts. Rather than blame sickness, the family will be taking trips to see more of both the Magical and Muggle sides of England as vacations.

Updated: 6 Jan 2019


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tuesday, 14 September 1993

James joined his friends for lunch, smiling brightly. His friends shied away from him. It didn't dampen his smile, in fact, it grew bigger. He let out the tiniest bit of a laugh. A dark evil laugh.

"James, are you okay?" Ernie asked since he was the closest.

"Wonderful. I feel like we have made a big breakthrough today. Is something wrong?" James said as he began to pile food on his plate. A quick set of detection charms he nearly forgot and he put half of it back. "Anything interesting happen?"

"No, but why are you smiling. Not the slight frown like you usually have, but a big face wide smile." Heather said diplomatically across from him.

"Oh, I just think I may be on the path to finding proper retribution for our much-curtailed food selection and the unfortunate accidents that keep cropping up," James said cheerily.

"And what path might that be," Roger asked. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Not sure yet. Like I said, I only think I may be on the path. Don't worry I'll let you know when it happens. It's only the start of an idea, but if it works it will be glorious." James said.

"But you won't tell us what it is?" Hannah asked

"Not yet," James said.

"This is going to end horribly," Zacharias said.

With James refusing to explain his possible plan, the table swapped stories about the day so far. Near the end of lunch, Susan looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed something missing.

"Hey has anyone seen Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle." She asked.

"Why do you care?" Zacharias asked.

"Because last time that trio disappeared three first years wound up in the hospital and the three of them spent the next week smirking and giggling. I've kept an eye out for them ever since." Susan said remembering the events of last year. Three muggleborn girls had been in the hospital wing for a week from their injuries but never told what happened to them. Based on their stories it was like they didn't even remember.

"I saw him in the Care class before lunch. Hagrid was showing them hippogriffs. You don't think something happened, do you?" James asked. They table glanced towards the head table and saw Hagrid, Professor Snape, and Headmaster Dumbledore were all missing.

"Maybe," Ernie said, thinking about it for a second. "What do you think the odds are that Malfoy could treat a Hippogriff with respect?"

James glanced at Ernie. "I thought your Care class wasn't till after lunch."

"It's not, but one of my uncles on my mom's side has a herd and we've visited a time or two." Ernie said before doing a double take. "Wait why were you even there? You don't take Care. Also, Hippogriffs for a class of third years!"

"Yeah, was running an errand for Professor Sprout, hung around to see what they were learning since it is a free period for me," James said.

"Huh. Okay." Ernie said before addressing the rest of his peers once again. "Anyway back to my question."

Zacharias and Susan shared a look. Susan then glanced at Hannah who just nodded. "Probably not." Susan said at last.

"So what do you think that means?" Meagan asked.

"We will know soon, but I think someone got hurt. With our luck, it was Malfoy and we won't hear the end of it till the year is over." Ernie said.

"Wait is that little cumstain likely to make that big a deal out of it if he got himself hurt." James asked. Everyone jerked back for a second then the boys started laughing along with Megan while the rest of the girls frowned at him.

"James that is disgusting-" Heather started only to be cut off by Roger.

"Disgusting perhaps but hilarious. Why are you calling Malfoy a cum stain?"

"His hair. It looks like one doesn't it? In color anyway. I figured he let his little gorilla minions wack off into it in exchange for laughing at his jokes." James said with a fierce smile. "I mean, I've only had two classes with him and I am already thinking about transfiguring a set of earplugs out of dust."

"Oh, that's good. Have you called the wanker that to his face?" Wayne asked.

"Not yet, but I do have a class with him next period if he's alive." James said. That was a wonderful suggestion. Based on the stories his new friends and Neville, told him about Malfoy, and his own limited experiences James didn't have any problems making fun of the arrogant arse.

"Be careful, it's potions, right? Snape can be very overprotective of his house." Justin warned. "That said I am going to smile every time I see him now."

"That is disgusting, crude, and only going to cause problems if you call him that." Susan said without much conviction. It was about time the Malfoy scion suffered.

"You can't say he doesn't deserve it with his 'my father will hear about this' catchphrase anytime someone does something he doesn't like." Megan said with a giggle. "Merlin knows how you dealt with having to see him before Hogwarts."

"Oh?" James asked.

"Susie Bones here is part of the wealthy and old families of the Isle. While Jones isn't a new family, we are only a couple centuries old as opposed to millennia." Megan said.

"The Malfoys aren't that old-" Susan started to say only to be cut off by Zacharias.

"As a result, she and I had the unmitigated joy of spending our childhoods among the other children of old or very wealthy families. The Malfoys didn't come over till the fifteen hundreds, after being driven from France for something or other, but they are incredibly wealthy." He said with disgust.

"Oh." James said. "So that means he thinks he is important?"

"No." Susan admitted grudgingly. "He is important. He is the only son of the Malfoy line and most likely heir to the Black fortune and political power."

"Black as in Sirius Black?" Roger asked.

"How is that little cumstain the heir to the Blacks, and why does it matter." James asked.

"Even I can tell you that." Justin said drawing looks from everyone. "What, I spent most of first year and part of second learning all I could about politics in the wizarding world." This earned him even harder looks.

"Why?" Wayne asked.

"Because if you don't know who has power you don't know who and how to make a deal. At least that is what my dad says. So I made sure to figure out just who and where power was held here in the magical world." Justin explained. Susan and Zacharias nodded approvingly.

"Then why don't you explain it to James." Zacharias said.

"Sure. Here's the thing James. Until about sixty years ago, the Blacks were arguably one of the most powerful families in Britain and certainly one of the richest. They had roots tracing back to before the Romans arrived. Every pureblood family with an ounce of prestige was related to them in some way. They had a few cadet branches with considerable power backing them as well. It all came crumbling down in the war with Grindelwald."

"You have my attention." James said. History was always good to learn. Even more so when it might have a direct impact on him. Well, might have an impact on why he was in Britain.

"Right, so the Blacks provided a massive number of their own to serve in the forces opposing Grindelwald. Surprising I know, but it's the truth." Justin said when most of the others looked at him incredulously.

"Why is that surprising?" James asked.

"Because when the next Dark Lord came around what was left of the family threw in behind him, but we aren't there yet. Right so, most of the Blacks and their cadet branches served on the front lines, their mastery of dark arts allowing them to tear through the rank and file of Grindelwald's forces. Still, all their magic was no match for artillery fire and machine guns, and they found their matches in Grindelwald's own officers." Justin said.

"By the end of the war, there were far fewer Blacks in the world. In the next generation, there were only five children. Three girls and two boys. One was cast from the family, one died, two were in prison with no recognized heir and the other is Draco's mother. The rest are dead." Justin said wrapping up his history of the Family Black.

"Damn, you really did your research." James said.

"Some of it was actually fun to learn about instead of listening to Binns drone in History." Justin said sheepishly.

"So that's how you stayed awake." Wayne said.

"Yeah. That and I can't ever take naps." Justin said. "It was more of a 'how I stayed entertained.' I could tell you some pretty interesting things about most of the old families." At seeing glares from Zacharias and Susan he clarified. "I could but won't. Wouldn't exactly be polite."

"Anyway." Susan said keeping an eye on Justin. "The point is that the family may be dead, but its wealth and hereditary seats in the Wizamgot still exists. Once Draco is old enough he will be able to claim it all unless someone descended from a son of a Black comes forward to challenge his claim."

"So be careful if you are going to antagonize him." Zacharias said half-heartedly. "Just the right push and-"

"What is Draco going to do that we haven't already learned how to handle?" James interrupted. "We've gotten good at detecting and avoiding anything in our food. Jinxes in door jams or hallways are annoying, but we have found the direct counters to most of those. Besides Draco's more bark than bite.

"And why have we gotten so go at all those?" Justin asked leadingly.

"Oh, I know!" Roger said, throwing a hand in the air. Justin called on him to answer and Roger grabbed James by the shoulder. "Our new friend decided the best way to start the school year was to antagonize a close friend of the two worst pranksters in the school."

"Very good. Ten points to Roger." Justin said drawing weak laughter from everyone.

"And look at how good we have gotten at detecting and countering pranks because of it. Think of the potential benefits it carries at detecting poisons and assassination methods for you old money types. All in the defense teacher's son's day of work." James joked.

"And like I said when I sat down, I just need a bit of time to make sure the spells I found will work and decide on the best way to use them. I figure by lunch Thursday we'll enjoy watching them receive their just desserts." James said. His friends looked at him warily

"Just please don't get us in trouble with it." Hannah said after a minute. James didn't reply. He just kept chuckling darkly until he finished his lunch, pushed his plate away, and stood up to head to the dungeons.

"Of course Hannah. No one will ever know." James said at last. Saying his goodbyes, he took his leave as his friends finished their own meals and headed off their own way.

James wasn't the first student out of the Great Hall heading for potions and found himself walking with Neville Longbottom. "Hey Neville, are you in Care? I think I saw you there." James asked as they reached the dungeon level with their classroom.

"I am." Neville said after a moment to compose himself as he tried to hide a smile. "Malfoy got himself mauled. He insulted one of the Hippogriffs, but what do you expect from him. He'd be dead right now if it wasn't for Hagrid literally throwing it back and away."

"Damn! Does he have a death wish or he is just an idiot?" James asked before holding up a finger to silence Neville's reply. "Sorry, answered my own question there. How bad was it?"

"His arm was slashed pretty bad, but Hagrid got him to Madam Pomfrey really quickly. I never realized how quick he could move. He yelled for us to get out of the pen, and as soon as the last student was out he and Draco were gone." Neville said.

"So a few moments in the tender mercies of the doc and Draco will be fixed right up?" James asked.

"I don't know. He was mauled, James. Attacked in the middle of class." Neville said as they reached the door to the potions classroom.

"So karma bitch smacked him for trying to kill us during potions. It should be pretty easy to close the wounds and send him back to class right? So long as there is no serious nerve damage or shattered bones." James said.

"It isn't that simple. Hippogriffs are magical creatures. We had a student attacked near the start of first year. Dander, Grander, something like that. She was attacked by a troll that got loose in the school."

"You had a troll in the school? How?"

"Yeah." Neville said looking away and shaking a bit. His first year hadn't been good. The less said about it the better. "The teachers never found out how."

"So what's that got to do with Mister Cumstain?" James asked.

Neville smirked at James moniker for Malfoy but let it go. "Well, the troll caused injuries that never really healed right. The troll attack left her just on the edge of death, spine shattered, skull cracked. It was a miracle she was alive when the teachers found her. She never came back after the attack. Last I had heard she spent a few months at St. Mungo's before transferring to a different school."

"Wow. That sucks." James said with a nod. "But where else could she go?"

"There's always Beauxbatons in France or Durmstrang. Though I think it would have to be Beauxbatons if she stayed in Europe. I think she was a muggleborn." Neville said trying to remember the girl. He remembered her helping him find Trevor on the train, and that she had been smart. Aside from that though, he was drawing blanks.

"Ah, so you think it is possible her family left for greener shores than stay in Europe? Or maybe that she died?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I am pretty sure we would have heard if she died though. I feel bad I can't even remember her name." Neville said after thinking it over. James considered what Neville told him. It sucked that someone had been crippled for life in her first year in the Magical World. He would need to talk to Dad about the troll incident. Just in case something happened. Not that it would, but… the pack came first, and the safety of the cubs was paramount. If anything happened he just wanted to be sure his sister was safe.

"I suppose you want the fresh air charm again." James offered, letting the matter of Malfoy's possible attendance drop.

"Please." Neville said.

As they waited several other students came up and asked James for the spell. As James was casting, he noticed that there was still no sign of Draco Malfoy or his life partners. About the time James expected Professor Snape to come swooping down the hallway, he smelt fresh blood. Moments later the familiar scent of Malfoy and his life partners wafted down the hallway. Next, the came an exaggerated moan of pain that reached everyone's ears.

Everyone turned and were greeted with the sight of the missing trio floundering down the hall. In the front was Malfoy, one of his arms done up in a sling. His other was holding it against his body. With each step, he made a pained sound. His dynamic duo followed closely behind, one of them carrying his bag.

Once the roving play reached the rest of the students Draco launched into his monologue.

"Look what that oaf's teaching has done to me." He wailed. "I can barely stand the pain. Once my father hears about this he's going to Azkaban and the beast is going to die."

James really didn't need to listen to this shit.

"Oh shit!" He yelled, pointing behind Draco. "The fell beast has come to finish the job."

Everyone whirled, Draco included. Suddenly he wasn't moaning in pain, and he had his arm out of the sling held out in front of him.

"Oops, my bad. Just a sad little cumstain trying to draw attention to itself." James said, glaring at Draco. "Anyone have a napkin or an old sock. I think I can wipe it up pretty quick. Unless one of you gentlemen are trying to raise it to adulthood." James added turning to Crabbe and Goyle.

The hallway was silent. Dead silent. Deader than dead silent. Peeves had just rounded the corner himself, but stopped and backed away slowly instead. The Gryffindors gaped at James. Weasley looked like he might cream his pants, a tear forming in his eye. Christmas and his birthday might come early, he certainly was.

The Slytherins had their eyes wide and lips drawn tight. The others that attended Care, Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini, had already relayed the true events of the class to the rest. Now they were waiting to see how this would play out.

Before it would have been Draco flaunting his family's influence and a bit of posturing for the future. A moment to remind everyone of the value of a Malfoy's word, the power of their desire, and the pain of crossing them.

Instead, it seemed he had just blown the ploy, earned a new nickname, and had a fresh foe. Would that foe be worthy of the title rival?

James Lupin was a stranger. He wasn't a part of the establishment. There was nothing for him to gain in knocking Malfoy down a peg. He was already dealing with the attention of the Devil Twins, but it seemed he learned how to overcome most of their pranks. Even at the start, it was rare they struck him rather than those around him, lest he would get some enjoyment out of it. Yet, he hadn't struck back. Was that restrain, weakness, or patience.

James Lupin was an oddity. He was in Runes and Arithmancy as his elective courses with the rest of the third years. His wanded courses were all third year or better. For some odd reason, he excelled in History, but he was behind them in Herbology and Astronomy. It suggested he was powerful and intelligent, but not a genius. Though the history was odd. Most likely it was from not being taught by a ghost.

He wasn't cruel. He had no strong allegiance or care for houses. He worked willingly with Slytherins and Ravenclaws. He had earned the attention of the Devil Twins because of a mishap working with Gryffindors, but he did not take it out on Neville. So the question remained. Was he a new rival for the Pureblood Prince of Britain, or was he just another meaningless foe like Weasley the Sixth?

The sound that broke the silence was indignant stutter from Draco Malfoy. "Wha-What did you just say?"

James ignored him turning instead to Theodore Nott. "Hey do you have a handkerchief, we really need to clean this up before someone gets hurt."

Theodore's lips twitched ever so slightly as he made a show of patting his pockets. "No, I'm afraid I don't." James snapped his fingers before turning to the other Slytherins. They answered likewise.

"Don't ignore me!" Malfoy screeched drawing his wand with his bandaged arm. His sling now long forgotten he stood there trying to look menacing. Crabbe and Goyle had taken a step back and were debating what to do.

James drew his wand from its place on his hip and vanished Malfoy's bandages silently. Displayed for all was Malfoy's injured arm. He'd been attacked, of that there was no doubt. Ragged lines ran across his forearm, silent marks of his confrontation with the prideful Hippogriff. Terrible though they were to look at, they were not bleeding, there was no cast over them, and the scars though pink and raised had nothing on the scars across James' face.

Caught flat-footed, Malfoy was unable to respond before Professor Snape swept down the hall and opened the potions classroom.

"Everyone inside." He said, his voice cold. "And Mister Malfoy, it is good to see that your injuries in Care for Magical Creatures were so easily healed by Madam Pomfrey."

Malfoy scowled as he lowered his wand. James waited until he was the last student outside the classroom. The confrontation was over. Now there was only the fallout remaining. The Slytherin students were grinning sly little grins to one another. Oh, this school year was looking to be most interesting. Most interesting indeed.

* * *

 **AN:**

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Tuesday 14 September 1993

For once, potions passed uneventfully. Professor Snape was a hawk, or perhaps dementor would be a more apt metaphor for the dour potions master. Whatever Professor Snape was, he kept a careful eye on the class. He would occasionally glance at Draco Malfoy who was focused on his work.

The Gryffindors, without the typical antagonism, kept their heads down and did their work. James and Neville powered through the assignment, but simmer times involved meant that everyone finished their calming draught at roughly the same time.

As the brew was finished and the class had been dismissed Professor Snape's voice cut through the quiet. "Lupin, remain behind after the class."

The rest of the class left quickly after that. James remained behind with his bag packed and ready to go, resting on his off shoulder. Professor Snape sat behind his desk his hands steepled.

"Fighting is not allowed in the corridors Lupin. While I did not see it happen, I do have to wonder why Mister Malfoy had his wand drawn and aimed in your direction. A most vexing question. Even stranger is the lack of sling and bandages I saw him leave the Hospital Wing with."

"Maybe he took them off?" James bluffed. He knew Professor Snape was closer to the events than his statement suggested. His hair had a very unique scent. He just needed to play the game like Dad said when dealing with Snape. Play the game and keep your head down.

"Maybe. Best it never happen again" Professor Snape said. "Now hurry along. I will see you tonight."

James looked up at him and for the first time that day looked Professor Snape in the eyes. James' brilliant green eyes met Severus Snape's black eyes for a moment. The potions professor had the strangest sense that he had seen them somewhere else before. Again, like the first few times he had interacted with this mutt of a boy, it felt like he was missing something important. James nodded "Understood sir."

XxX

Without another word, James Lupin left for his next class. There were a few minutes before the other half of the third years arrived for class. Taking a look around, Snape was satisfied the room was clean enough for them. He leaned back in his chair and thought on the pack of creatures running around the school he was trapped in.

Remus was a tormenter from his childhood, and very nearly the instrument of his murder. Quiet, contemplative, and vindictive, those were the characteristics Severus associated with his fellow professor. It seemed family life had mellowed the monster out. At the very least, he seemed happy. Severus wasn't sure if that was good and fair or not.

Next, Severus thought about his wife. He remembered nothing much of her other than that she had been his junior. He recalled the news when she was discovered missing after her family was attacked by Greyback on His orders. He remembered the rumors among his fellows in the ranks of what her fate was to be. He… pitied her then. Her fate and her families had been close to what was nearly his that dark moonlit night. It was much the same as he felt to all the others attacked by the monster during the war.

Yet, she was not like the others that had been so aflicked after the war. Either vagrants living in Knockturn Alley, a threat to everyone, or running with one of the secrets packs that dotted the Isle. A potentially even bigger threat should they ever stop hiding and decide to strike. The Ministry's advantage was their ignorance. So long as werewolves couldn't attend school they wouldn't pose a threat on any night other than the full moon.

The youngest, she was a brat. Totally beneath his notice if not for the simple fact she was as deadly and capable of transmitting the curse as her parents, and there was no doubt they were her parents. She was too much like them in appearance, and the lack of any scarring on her arms, legs, or face suggested she had never met a wolf on the night of a full moon. She was born a monster.

James though. That boy was interesting. He was not his parent's son. Those scars on his face told a far different story, but when had they been gained? He didn't rise to the bait, or complain as he expected. He did make the mistake of waving his wand potions were brewing, but he was a dog doing as he was trained. He hadn't made the same mistake twice.

He was an outlier. A transfer student that wasn't transferring. He was targeted by pranksters and didn't realitate. However, James had struck at his godson. He exposed Draco's plan for what it was and disarmed him. It had almost been amusing to watch. He figured the Weasley idiot would provide him with amusement that day, but instead things went differently.

Severus knew he could have played his normal game with the boy, but Draco did draw first. In doing so, Draco had ultimately blown his ploy. A bit of name calling and he crumbling in the face of an unknown opponent. So no, he hadn't intervened immediately. This would serve as a lesson for Draco in the future.

All in all Severus supposed he was lucky just having to deal with a Lupin rather than the missing Potter brat. He stopped for a moment when a stray thought crossed his mind. ' _Unless the Lupin boy is the Potter brat.'_

 _'Impossible.'_ He thought with a subtle shake of his head to drive the thought from it. Then he remembered the eyes. ' _Surely not.'_

He was deep in thought when the next class arrived. That single stray thought kept him distracted all class.

XxX

As Severus Snape was wondering if James Lupin could possibly be Harry Potter, the boy in question was settling into his History class with an important question for his peers.

"Hey Cedric, I've got a question for you?" James said as he pulled out a book he'd checked out of the library.

"What is it?" Cedric asked.

"So I have been skimming through this book. Figured it was a chance to get another nation's take on history right? And there is something in here that just doesn't make sense to me." James said flipping the book open to a mark passage. "Here."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, considered the worst Dark Lord of the Twenty-First Century, waged a war against muggleborn…" James read. He stopped and laid the book open.

"Okay and?"

"Why is he considered the worst?" James asked.

The rest of the room, which had been quietly listening in, because when someone two years younger than you shows up in your class you are going to pay a bit of attention to them, reacted loudly to his question. James looked around wide-eyed as his classmates shouted and yelled about the atrocities committed, the families destroyed, and the fear that pervaded the nation.

Even Cedric, who until now had been fairly happy go lucky, had a cold glint in his eye. "How can you even ask that?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Woah, I not saying he isn't. It's just that I don't see how he can be the worst when there were people like Grindelwald and Rasputin here in Europe, Bosco Lubanga in Africa, and Taim Tailk in Southeast Asia?" James asked, trying his best to be diplomatic.

In the front of the room, Binns droned on oblivious to what was happening. The class bristled with anger. While a few of them had been unaffected by the war, being muggleborns with no prior connections, all the half-bloods and purebloods in the class had either lost someone, knew someone that lost someone, or were otherwise affected by the war. Now here was the git telling them, "Oh he wasn't that bad."

"I'm not saying any Dark Lord isn't a bad thing, and I am sure it would have been terrible to live through, but I'm not seeing how fear and terror tactics measure up to concentration camps, mass blood sacrifices, attempting to summon demons, and armies of the undead." James said.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named used armies of the undead." One of the ravenclaws said angrily.

"Sure, inferni. Not revenants or wraiths. Plus, I can only find one or two references to their use before someone wiped then out with Fiendfyre." At the glares he was getting, James again tried to placate his classmate. "Not saying inferni aren't terrible, just that they are kind of amateurish compared to some others in the past century."

The class smoldered silently in anger. Finally, Cedric broke the quiet. "James. You should go somewhere else for class today." He said, his voice cold and hard. "You don't know what you are talking about and you are just going to keep digging yourself deeper if you stay here. Go." Cedric ordered, banishing James' book and backpack with him.

James started to say something but stopped. He didn't want to back down, but looking at the angry faces in the room he saw it wasn't a fight he would win if he stayed. What right did they have to think he couldn't understand? Then again how could they know when he was keeping that part of him a secret.

Without another word, James walked out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. The telltale sounds of locking charms followed.

 _'That went poorly.'_ James thought as he walked away. ' _Guess that gives me more time to work on The Plan.'_ As he headed to the library another thought crossed his mind. ' _Or maybe that other project; Still, how am I going to get holy water?'_

XxX

Wayne and Heather met James as he was working in the library after their potions class let out. They found him in an out of the way corner with a stack of various books on his table. Wayne picked a small booklet resting at the top of the pile and read the title aloud. " _Compelling People._ Interesting name for a charms text."

"Let me see that." Heather said reaching to take the book from Wayne. She leafed through it until she got to a page describing one of the spells within. "This is a book on compulsion charms!"

"Shh!" James said quickly. He took the book and hid it under the table making sure there was no one nearby who had heard them. "Be careful what you say. You never know who might be listening. Stupid librarian." He said muttering the last part. Why was it so wrong to put transfigured book sleeves on the tomes so no one could read your titles? Fair he had never felt the need to do something like that before, but all the prank attempts and the occasional success was making him paranoid. _'It's not paranoia if they really are out to get you.'_

"James what are you doing with that book? You can get in serious trouble for using com-"

"Don't say their name!"

"For use of those charms in the wrong way." Heather said.

"And how you're acting is only making things look even worse." Wayne said, taking a seat before smiling evilly. "What are you planning?"

James grinned back. Outside there was a crack of lightning and thunder despite the otherwise clear day. "I'm glad you ask, but first, do you know any privacy charms?"

Heather knew a few the older girls used to hide their gossiping. She cast them and waited for James to explain. As he explained his plan, Heather began to get a sinking feeling in her gut, which quickly grew a quagmire of concern. "James, I um… How should I put this? What you are suggesting-" Heather started to ask only to stop when James handed her a piece of paper.

"Read this first." James said.

Heather took the paper, but before she could read it she rushed off. As she disappeared from their corner of the library Wayne shot James a look that screamed, "explain now or suffer bodily harm."

"Compulsion charm. I have been testing it on different bits of paper. She is going to run to the bathroom then be right back." James explained.

"I also need to test time delay triggers with the charm for everything to work out right." James said, leaning back.

"James are you sure about this. It is kinda twisted. Plus when they start tossing coins, well." Wayne said pausing as a horrified look came over James.

"Oh. That's right. Coin based currency." Then after a moment. "Sucks to be them."

"What?"

"They are still getting it."

"James. James no."

"James, James yes."

"James. No. It will only get you in more trouble than it is worth. I don't disagree with the rest. It seems a bit overboard but we gave you the go in it. Just please, no 'makin' it rain' okay?"

"Fine. I'll take that part out. You have to help me to convince Hannah not to blab about it when she comes back though." James said, mentally rewriting his plan.

"Deal." Wayne said, breathing a sigh of relief.

James nodded and went back to reviewing the various texts before him, looking for what he needed to finish his plans. ' _Soon. Soon I will have my revenge. Soon my new pa- friends, they are friends not pack. Soon me and my new friends will get even with you Miss Bell. I hope you're prepared to reap what you have sown. Mwhahahahaha.'_

XxX

Dinner was a lively affair at the Hufflepuff table. James recounted the events outside the potions classroom, with minimal- er, with some- okay, it was a fair bit of embellishment. His theatrics set those around him laughing. Even the older students chuckled. Well, the fourth years did. The fifth years fought any grins that threatened their faces. They were still angry about earlier.

The second years listened carefully, caught between wondering if they could get away with using the name James created and wondering what it meant. The first years didn't fully understand what was happening and left it alone.

In the midst of his retelling, James missed the looks shared between Susan Bones and Zacharias Smith. Not that it would have mattered if he did see them. The politics of Britain was a quagmire he sought to avoid, not yet realizing he had made himself a player in the game. At the very least, a useful tool for other players.

* * *

AN:

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Thursday 16 September 1993

James was waiting for lunch to begin, eager to see the fruits of his labor. The cold dish that was his revenge. The sweet serving of justice. The twisted creation of a pubescent boy's mind.

The letter laced with compulsions had been sent that morning, disguised as spam mail. James wasn't sure it was a known concept at Hogwarts, but it seemed to have worked. The twins had sped away just like he hoped they would.

The hard part was what he had just finished, layering timed compulsion charms into the Gryffindor benches. The professors table was taken care of much earlier. He was lucky he had a free period; doubly so no one else had come into the Great Hall while he worked. Fortunately, he thought ahead and took the time to place a slight aversion charm on the entrance. Not a strong or long lasting one, just enough to keep anyone away until he was done. In theory anyway. Someone that really wanted in would have been able to blow right by it.

It didn't matter now. The prank was set. All that was left was the payoff. Yet, James wasn't feeling as happy as he should have. Something at Hogwarts had changed. The teachers mostly treated him the same. Though Professor Snape had taken to staring at him during meals and Dad wanted to talk to him about something later today.

No, the change was in the students, and not all of them. What was it? James took a deep breath through his nose, trying to smell it. He was feeling more agitated, more aggressive than usual. There was just so much going on at the school, so many emotions mixing with the smells of potions, plants, sweat, and hormones. He was still trying to figure everything out. He was starting to understand the smells of those around him. The different scents of different emotions. It wasn't easy, but they were there.

So what had changed in the past day or two? After ten minutes James gave up.

' _Screw it. I'll just try and pay attention when they get here. If only I knew what Luna meant. I feel like she was once again letting on about something she shouldn't know, but today she didn't mention anything about our last conversation._ ' James thought.

The worst part was he knew she hadn't been lying or playing then. Not like she had before. Luna was nice like that, her scent was never confused. Her words sure, but her scent no. It was exactly what she was in the moment. That was how he knew she'd lied and how he was now absolutely certain that something had her unhappy. That and she was missing a shoe and her necklace today. Her entire body reeked with anxiety and sadness.

He was going to say something to her again, but she beat him to the punch at the end of class. She laid a hand on his arm and whispered. "Do you think tools know they are being used, or do they think they do amazing things all on their own? Do knives think they cut of their own free will? What do you think?"

After that little question, she skipped away, literally skipped away humming, before James could respond. It was so different from her usual comments about nargles, wrackspurts and the like that James gave it more weight than he might have otherwise.

The sounds of students approaching brought James from his thoughts. He settled into his spot as his peers joined him.

"Hey James, how was Herbology for you today?" Heather asked as she took her seat.

"Not bad. No mandrakes today at least. How was Divination?" James asked.

Heather made a face as Ernie and Roger sat down next to her.

"It sucked," Roger said. "I almost regret taking it."

"Oh? Why only almost?" James asked while keeping a discreet eye on the Gryffindor table. The linchpin of everything should be in place soon, so very soon.

"Well, despite how terrible it is, it is still easy to get a good grade." He said.

"True, all it takes is some creative writing," Ernie said.

"But it should be more than that. Since even before the oracles of Delphi divination has been a respected and often relied on subject." Heather said.

"But should it be." James said. "I seem to remember a story where the oracle told a king if he crossed a river to attack a neighboring kingdom that a kingdom would fall in war. He thought it meant his foes, but in the end it was his own that was destroyed."

"Sounds like the prediction came true then." Heather said. "So I don't see the issue."

"Sure but it was a guaranteed outcome. Prophecy is for fools and cowards. Though if you are trying to find lost items or a water source in a desert, then I suppose divination might be a little bit useful." James said. Finally it was almost time for lunch. His target was in her seat, and the younger students were well away from the splash zone.

"But enough about school. Why don't we all keep a careful eye on the Gryffindors? Something tells me that karma is about to strike." His friends turned and looked over at the Gryffindor table.

Music started drifting into the Hall. Many of the students turned in confusion but a few recognized the sounds of rock and roll.

As Def Leppard began to beg for sugar, the Weasley twins appeared in the hall, heading towards the Gryffindor table. They were wearing feather boas, bedazzled black corsets, fishnet stocking, high heels, and the highlight of everything, bright red thongs.

A few students cried out in horror at the sight before them. At the head table, the teachers sat stunned. They really should have done something to stop it, but felt compelled to let it play out.

At the Gryffindor table, students started cheering. They didn't know why, but it felt like the right thing to do. All except one, Katie Bell. James smiled at the horror on her face. She was flailing about as she tried to get off the bench. James wondered when she realized she was held be the sticking charm.

Fred and George strutted as the song played from nowhere. When they reached Katie, they threw their boas around her and used them to pull themselves closer. The entire hall watched in morbid fascination as the pair began to give her a two for one lap dance.

James fought to keep from laughing out loud. That's not true. James would later say he had to fight to keep from laughing out loud, but he was in fact close to gagging. Once again his plans weren't working out quite like he expected. It was a terrible sight to be sure. Mortifying, horrifying, and sickening. Heather and Ernie were glaring at him. They had already turned their backs to the spectacle focusing anywhere else, except for the constant peeks to see just how bad it had gotten.

Katie Bell was trying to push the twins away. Failing, but trying. The harder she pushed the harder they ground against her. The song wound down to its end and the twins stopped their dancing. They looked at one another, then themselves and cried out in horror. The sound of their screams was once again drowned out in the roar of Gryffindor cheering.

Looking at it now, James was relieved he hadn't included the money part of the prank. That would have been horrible. Instead, the cheering slowly petered out as the compulsion charms ended. The teachers rushed from their table down to the Gryffindors. The twins were led away by an outraged Professor McGonagall while Katie was escorted out by Madam Pomfrey for a calming draught.

The Great Hall slowly calmed down and returned to their lunch. The Gryffindor table remained incredibly quiet. The only sounds silverware on plates. By the end of lunch, sounds were still muted in the hall. As the Hufflepuffs left, Remus stopped by the table, laying a hand on James' shoulder and squeezing.

"James, don't forget to stop by my office this evening." Remus said. He hadn't stopped squeezing.

"Of course not Dad." James said a little strained. "I just had a lot of work to finish up yesterday. You know how it is."

"Sure. My office, tonight." Remus said, letting go of James and leaving for his own classes.

James brushed off questions about what Remus said with an easy, "Dad just wants to talk. Is there something odd about that?" and made his way to potions.

Today the door was already open and Professor Snape was there before the students arrived. He gave no opportunity for shenanigans, and set them straight to work. James worked alongside Neville.

Professor Snape was a terrible as ever that day. The slightest mistake saw points taken and detentions assigned. By the end of the class, almost everyone had managed to lose points or earn detention, even the Slytherins. James avoided any detention, but thirty points for poor ingredient handling seemed a bit harsh.

Once class was over, Neville walked with him on the way out of the dungeons. Once he removed the charm and the wonderful world of smell returned, James breathed in deeply.

There it was, wafting off Neville, hint of the scents bothering him. It wasn't a bit of fear. That was typical Neville after a day in potions, though it seemed to grow a bit less strong after every lesson they had together. There was something else that had been cropping up here and there since Tuesday afternoon, but it was unfamiliar to James and he couldn't place it.

Before James could make any headway, they split up. Outside the history classroom, James mentally prepared himself to apologize to his older classmates. Ernie was the one who suggested it. He explained that many older students had lost someone they knew during the closing days of the war.

In particular, Cedric lost his mother. It was a surprise raid on the Diagon Alley right before the start of school when there was a high chance muggleborn students and their families would be there. Annice Diggory had been making a quick run for everyday sundries. She never returned home to her husband or toddler son.

After hearing the story from Ernie, who wouldn't say how he knew it, James conceded he may have been a tab insensitive. Not wrong mind you, just a tad insensitive. He tried to talk to the fifth years yesterday evening, but they all avoided him. Now he had a chance to corner them for his planned apology.

James entered the room and saw nothing. "Well shit."

The classroom was empty. No students filled the seats. Unbeknownst to James the fifth years had all agreed: a) The class was worthless, especially on their OWL year; b) They didn't want to share the classroom with the aggravating third year transfer student. To this end, they were all in study groups spread out around the castle.

James drifted into the room and slumped into a seat disappointedly. ' _Darn it. How the hell am I supposed to say sorry for not treating your dead friends and family like it's the worst thing ever in human history if they are never around?'_ James thought. ' _It's not like no one else has ever lost loved ones to violence in the name of politics. It's not like I lost my birth family and was consigned to hell until Mom saved me or anything.'_

As James sat there brooding, Professor Binns droned on. When he dragged himself from his thoughts he was forced to marvel at the ghost. The other ghosts reacted when people interacted with them and seemed to remember the students they interacted with. Peeves was a pain, a poltergeist if ever there was one. Binns, on the other hand, acted more like a trapped soul. Forever repeating itself never knowing what had happened to it.

Well there was no one around so would anyone say anything if… James walked up to the teacher's desk. "Professor Binns, can you hear me?" He asked.

"After the goblins under Gorefist Gorehammer…" Professor Binns continued to drone. James took a deep whiff. He didn't smell anything on the ghost. Not that he expected too, but it was worth a shot. His senses of smell and sight exhausted James tried to poke him.

His hand went right through the spirits ectoplasm unnoticed by the ghost. "With the treaty broken. The Count of Agincourt ordered…"

James considered casting a spell at the ghost but didn't know what would happen. He couldn't think of any spell that affect spirits. Well maybe there was one?

"Dad did say we needed to practice it." James said as he pulled out his wand. The eight inches of wood whispered against its sheath. He noticed that lots of the wands his classmates used were ten inches or longer. Maybe it served a purpose, maybe the Brits were just compensating. Whatever the cause for long British wands, his wand was perfect, in his own opinion. The smooth Dogwood was warm in his hand as if hungry for what was to come.

Delving into his happiest thoughts, those where he felt most loved, James prepared his spell. With careful movements he traced a scutum in the air and felt the magic rush down his arm and out his wand. Once again the shield sprang into being before him. It was more defined this time with the image of a enraged badger on the front. It looked almost as if it wished to burst from the shield and charge forward.

Professor Binns stirred for a moment. His lecture stumbled. James felt elated. Then it resumed unchanged. James frowned but felt like he was on the right track. The Patronus could affect ghosts. Did that mean Dementors and Lethifolds were just evil spirits or were they something else?

"Hmm. I wonder." James muttered. His Patronus had settled on his wand arm, the steady flow of magic feeding it. It was starting to lose cohesion. James knew he could only keep it up for a bit longer. Without another thought, James thrust his shield forward at the ghost. Rather than pass through Professor Binns it hit him and knocked him over.

The ghost sprawled across the floor but did not pass through it. He floated just an inch above. With a shake of his head he stood and looked at James.

"That was most rude young man. Why are you interrupting my- Where is my Sixth year history class?!" The ghost said as the Patronus collapse. James leaned against the desk feeling tired from his spell. The Patronus really took a lot out of you.

"Sixth years?"

"Yes, we are going to be lecturing on the goblin rebellions so they understand how our economy is controlled by those prickly creatures." The suddenly more erudite ghost said. James just stared at him.

"This is your fifth years class period. Though you have been lecturing on goblin rebellions the whole time I've been here." James said.

"That's ridiculous. This is my sixth year period, and fifth years should be learning about the Wizengamot this late in the semester." Professor Binns said floating closer to James. "And I don't recognize you as one of my students. What is going on here young man?"

James wasn't sure what was going on. He was starting to wonder if he had made a really big mistake. Professor Binns was acting like he didn't know he was dead.

"Umm. You are aware you're a ghost right?"

* * *

 **AN:**

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tuesday 16 September 1993

Professor Binns was reacting well all things considered. The ghost was pacing back and forth in front of his desk muttering to himself. His initial reaction James' claim was disbelief. That lasted right until James shoved his arm into the professor's ghostly body.

"Er. Professor," James said once he unconventionally got the ghost's attention. "Do you want me to leave or stay?"

The ghost finally stopped his pace and turned to face James once again. "Child, what is your name."

"James, James Lupin."

"Hmm, any relation to Jonathan Lupin." Professor Binns asked.

"Er, I don't know. My dad is Remus."

Professor Binns was quiet for a moment then very softly asked a question he realized he needed to lead with. "How, er, how long have I been… That is to say, what year is it?"

"Nineteen ninety-three," James replied. "Mid-September nineteen ninety-three."

"Ah. So I have been dead for over eighty years. I'VE BEEN DEAD FOR EIGHTY YEARS!" Professor Binns wailed. It was an eerie ghostly wail that set James' teeth on edge. The dead professor lamented his fate for another ten minutes during which James tried to leave only to be stopped before he could reach the door each time by a new question.

"No, you are the history professor."

"I don't know why there isn't a class here today. They must have all skipped."

"Well they are supposed to be doing some big test and since you just droned on about the goblin rebellions no one really pays attention to your lecture."

"I don't know why they didn't replace you."

"There there, yes it is horrible no one seems to care about history at this school but it is hardly your fault. Well, it kinda is, but it obviously wasn't intentional."

And so it continued. James tried to comfort the spirit as it fell deeper and deeper into despair about his fate. Near the end of the period, James began to pray that someone would soon arrive to relieve him of his torment. The start of sixth period came and went without anyone arriving.

What James did not know is that almost no one in the school signed up for NEWT History of Magic. A few students would sit the exam each year, but they had long since learned that the classroom was worthless for them. Thus James was trapped for the time being.

XxX

Elsewhere in the castle, younger pureblood students, now done with their days gathered in small circles to discuss the events of the past three days. They had met once already the day before, but lunch had led to an emergency meeting being called by many of the alliances that walked the halls of Hogwarts.

The one topic they all had in common was James Lupin. Some groups wondered why he was getting involved. They saw his actions against Malfoy as a statement of intent. Many correctly assumed he was behind the Weasley Twins action earlier that day and took it as a statement of capabilities.

Others accepted he was now involved and wondered where he would fall on the spectrum. Striking Malfoy was a clear act of someone siding with Britain's Light, but whatever he did to the twins and Gryffindors suggested a willingness to use underhanded tactics associated with the Traditionalists. Would he be an ally, enemy, or neutral?

Still others wondered if he could be bent to their goals. A new wand to wield with expert precision or a dragon to be pointed and let loose. For now, it would be best to wait and see. There was no need to rush. ' _It will be four more years before it truly mattered, plenty of time_ ,' they thought.

XxX

Professor Binns finally calmed down, which James was very thankful for. He accepted his death and the lapse of time between when it had happened and now. That isn't to say Professor Binns was happy, but he had a handle on it.

"So what now?" James asked.

"Now... An excellent question," Professor Binns said. He thought it over for a moment. "I think I must talk to the Headmaster. It isn't still Dippet is it? Never did like him." Professor Binns said.

"Never heard of the dude. It's Dumbledore now. Has been for a while."

"Hmm. Dumbledore, Dumbledore. I think I remember hearing about someone by that name working with Nicholas Flamel. Yes, the first new apprentice in almost a century I think. I look forward to meeting him and learning what I have missed." Professor Binns said.

"Dinner starts in like an hour, so now would be a good time to go," James said with a silent prayer.

"You're right. Off I go." Professor Binns said speeding across the ground and right through the door. James thought he was home free when the ghost poked his head back in.

"Most queer, going through a door like that. I just wanted to say thank you James. I look forward to seeing you in class." With parting words given, the ghost disappeared.

"Finally," James muttered. He really didn't need any more fun today. Between the compulsion charms, the Patronus, potions, and dealing with Professor Binns, James was exhausted.

He walked out of the room, intent on finding somewhere to relax, and bumped into someone. They both fell, landing across from each other on the cold stone floor. Rubbing his head where it hit the other person's James looked up and saw Katie Bell glaring at him.

Her hand was drifting towards her wand. James was struck by the smell of rage and embarrassment on her.

"You!" She hissed glaring at him. "That- that- What happened today was your fault!"

Without giving him time to respond, she snap fired a jinx at James. " _Tarantallegra"_

James rolled out of the way and returned fire with a silent _Petrificus Totalus._ Katie threw up a weak shield. James took the opening to scramble to his feet.

He ducked back into the classroom where the desks and chairs could provide fodder for transfigurations. Katie followed a second later, yelling out impact hexes, little cousins to blasting curses. James ducked and dodged before pulling a chair in front of one he couldn't avoid.

The chair creaked but held against the first hex, and the second, but on the third, or was it the fourth, the chair broke apart. Ducking a hissed _Furnunculus,_ James transfigured the broken chair into chains, adding a binding charm to them, and banished them at Katie, hoping to tie her up. His blood was singing at the fight. His eyes flashed yellow, his hair thickened, and his smile grew feral. If only he wasn't so tired. If only this fight could last a bit longer.

As the chains flew, Katie leaned to the side and shouted, " _Petrificus Totalus_." Her spell flew true and hit James, locking his joints. Unfortunately for Katie, she didn't see the chain lowest to the ground which wrapped around her starting at her feet and continuing up to her shoulders, knocking her wand away in the process.

Silence fell over the classroom battleground as they lay there. James was stuck on his side; Katie on her stomach. She glowered at him and while James' face was locked in the smile he had when her spell hit him. The only sound in the room was the writhing of the chains that missed Katie, as they slowly jangled trying to tie themselves around nothing.

Paralyzed, with the adrenaline of the fight already fading, James' blood began to cool. His teeth and eyes changed back quickly as he pushed the changes down. Here and now was not the place to reveal his true nature. ' _How did that even happen. I wasn't even trying.'_ James thought

"Ugh." Katie grunted as she struggled against the chains holding her. "Look what you've done now. Haven't you already done enough to me."

James' reply was a series of intelligible grunts ultimately communicating his disagreement.

"What do you mean by that!" Katie shouted back on the verge of tears. "First you freaking grope me in Defense, then you pulled that stunt in the Great Hall today. What did I ever do to you?" She thought for sure she would be able to best him. Three years of friendly rivalry with Slytherins, two years on a team with the Weasley twins, and the lessons her mother insisted on made her confident in her abilities as a duelist. To be fair, she did bring him down. She was just stuck with him inches from her now.

Her spell was already starting to wear off. Not enough that James could move, but enough he could speak, barely.

"Accident. Revenge. Pranks. Your. Fault."

"What! My fault. How is this my fault?" Katie yelled. The chains were starting to loosen but she couldn't quite get out of them yet. She did try harder though, the transfigured metal clinking softly.

"First day. Was an. Accident. Would've said. Sorry. You sicced. Twins. Made your. own bed." James grunted through his stiff jaw. He was just able to wiggle a finger. A bit more and he would be able to cast the counter to her spell. Katie looked down and away as she parsed through what he said.

"And all the taunting?" She asked after a minute. "All the smack talking while we were learning _bliteus?_ "

James finally cast the counter curse and pulled himself into a chair. He leaned over with his head in his hands. "I guess you could call it my way of dealing with being nervous."

The chains holding Katie loosen and turned back to wood. She retrieved her wand and sat in a chair across from James. She breathed slowly and deeply as she thought about what he said, trying to keep her emotions even. After the events at lunch it was no easy task.

"This has all been kinda stupid hasn't it?" She asked looking at James. He met her eyes.

"Yeah." He said with a sigh and leaned back. They descended into an awkward silence. They peeked at one another, each checking to make sure the other wasn't going to break the unofficial ceasefire. James covertly sniffed the air trying to get a good read on her now that Katie seemed calmer.

She didn't have that bothersome smell on her that Neville had. Instead, she still smelled embarrassed, and something else was leaking in?

"Do you-" James started, stopping when her eyes snapped to him. He swallowed and gathered his courage. "Do you want to start over?"

Katie's lips quirked slightly; then she let out a little chuckle. "Okay."

James stood slowly slipping his wand into its holster on his hip. Katie followed suit, hers disappearing up her sleeve. Holding out a hand James introduced himself. "Good Afternoon, I'm James Lupin."

Katie took his hand, gripping it tightly. She was willing to try burying the hatchet, but she wasn't exactly willing to forgive him after the day she had.

"Hello James. I am Katie Bell. Nice to meet you. How are you today?" She said stiffly. James held his forced smile as she tried to ratchet up the pressure on his hand. He returned as good as he got.

"Oh, well enough. Lunch was interesting as I am sure you saw. Potions was much quieter than usual. My herbology partner gave me the most cryptic of warnings. Oh, and I did something to Professor Binns that seem to have maybe kinda 'woke' him up." James replied. "You?"

Katie was nodding along politely until the last thing he said. "Umm, what was that about Professor Binns?"

"Well it's like this," James began. He regaled her the recent happening of the Hogwart's History Professor. If she was listening to a story she wasn't attacking him, so he figured it was a win/win in the end.

When he finished she just looked at him awestruck. Well, she was gaping like a fish. Her jaw worked up and down but no sounds came out. After a few seconds, she finally found her voice.

"ARGGG! Of all the. What possessed you, a third year, to cast a NEWT level charm against a teacher!"

"What? I was bored and working on compulsion charms cut into my exorcism research." James replied evenly. Katie glared at the mention of compulsion charms.

"Exorcism? Are you saying that you were thinking of exorcising a Professor at the oldest, safest, best magical school in Europe?" Katie asked after a face palm. "Why?" She whined.

"Because he wasn't teaching and History is supposed to be fun," James replied seriously.

"You know what!" Katie said, straightening her robes. "I am out of here." She was out the door and on her way before James could say anything else. With her gone, James slumped into a chair and took a deep breath.

That was one issue done with, and it only took a week. Ha, who said problems couldn't be solved with violence. Sure it hadn't been gratuitous violence, but it still took a fight to fix everything. Okay, maybe not everything. He did need to get her to apologize to his peers who'd been caught up in the pranks against him.

XxX

Dinner that night was far less exciting than lunch for the students of Hogwarts. The absences of Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Missus Lupin the only thing of note. The Gryffindor table was perhaps a bit more subdued than usual. Fred, George and Katie missing. At the Slytherin table Draco was glaring at the whole of the hall, as if daring someone to use his new moniker to his face. Apparently, it was really catching on.

James just ate his dinner and bounced. The absence of Dumbledore made sense given Binns said he was going to talk to him. Professor McGonagall missing was curious but she was the Vice Headmaster or Deputy or something like that so maybe he called for her to help. He had no clue why Mom was missing since Morgan was there with Dad, making friends with Professor Babbling.

As he finished up he realized he didn't know what it was Mom was doing. He'd left before they discussed her job and he hadn't asked since. Suddenly he felt like a bad son. "Whelp, I'll just ask Dad tonight."

James wandered up to the defense classroom and started on his assignments while he waited.

He was still working when Remus swept in. He shut the door and walked to his desk, taking a seat behind it. He slipped something into one of the drawers and motioned for James to sit in front of him.

"So, at first I was going to ask about your fight with the Malfoy child." Remus began, holding up a finger when James started to speak.

"Then this was going to be about the Malfoy child and what you did today at lunch." Remus said, ticking off a second finger.

"Now this is going to be about the Malfoy child, lunch, and why you thought it would be a good idea to assault Professor Binns, a ghost, with your Patronus." Remus said, slapping the desk with his hand. "James, it has been three days, three days that you have managed to rack all these things up. What do you have to say for yourself?" Remus said a serious frown on his face.

"How does that compare with you and the other Marauders third year?" James said. Remus burst out laughing. He came around his desk and hugged James.

"Seriously son. First of all, are you okay? I imagine you are feeling pretty tired." Remus said sitting on the edge of his desk.

"I'm fine. A bit tired, but nothing life-threatening." James said it looked like he was in for an interrogation. Time to make sure he came out looking good, and probably properly apologetic.

"Good. Now first off what happened with Draco Malfoy." Remus asked covertly setting a Dicta-Quill to parchment.

"I vanished his bandages outside potions. He drew first so I was in the right. Although he was nearby, Professor Snape didn't appear until after I'd done that. I guess he was invisible somehow. There is a spell for that right?" James said.

"There is. You didn't provoke Malfoy, did you?" Remus asked.

James looked away from his father and mumbled. "Maybe a little bit."

"James-"

"He had it coming. If you've heard half the things I've heard about him you'd agree. Besides you didn't have to listen to his attempted sob story. He was barely hurt. A few scratches that will heal in no time. He reeked, straight up reeked, of deceit and arrogance and, and." James groaned in frustration.

"James, what is it?" Remus asked he could smell how James thought he was in the right, and also something else he feared. He hoped it would be a bit longer, but it looked like Alpha Hardfast was right.

"Alpha." James mumbled. "Fucking Alpha instincts isn't it."

"That lead to your confrontation with Draco?" Remus asked. James made a pitiful sound that was close to a yes. "Maybe," Remus said. It wasn't a lie, not quite. Not so long as Remus believed another explanation.

"But it could just have been schoolyard power struggles. Of course, Hogwarts is a bit different than your normal school for that kind of thing." Remus said introspectively as he thought about the politics that were at play in his years at the school. Admittedly those were the preludes to war. Now it would the dance of peace.

Then again, many of the students currently in the walls of the school were the heirs of powerful families, and in some cases the last surviving members of the family. Bones and Longbottom came to mind as did some others.

"James. Tell me the things you have heard." Remus said. When he looked back at it, hadn't everything James and Black did been motivated by more than just schoolyard antics. How they treated Severus was perhaps purely emotional, but the near war the waged on the rest of Slytherin?

"Dad?" James asked and Remus repeated his question.

"Tell me the things you have heard about Draco Malfoy."

James did. For the short time, he'd been at Hogwarts he'd collected quite the compendium of stories on the blonde Slytherin. Remus listened to them carefully trying to see if there was anything out of sorts with the stories.

As James finished the last one he paused and thought for a moment. "You know, put all together like that, it really makes him out to be a terrible person. On the other hand, he gets a few scratches and it's all the end of the world for him, but I heard there was a student that got so badly mauled by a troll she spent months in the hospital. It ended with her transferring to another school somewhere, maybe."

"I see what you are saying James. I really do." Remus began. In that light, the young Malfoy did seem pretty awful, and in-class Remus prayed he kept his mouth shut. Still, the boy was an able student. Not the best essay writer, but a capable caster during practical parts of class. "But be careful about getting into fights just because you hear stories from other people. I don't want you to become a pawn in someone's power play around here."

"Huh!" James said, his eyes widening.

"James, you're an outsider to Hogwarts and Britain. If you been raised here you would understand that the society is incredibly hierarchical. Even though they aren't feudal noble titles, many of the older and richer houses are seen as nobility. Think Victorian England or the Antebellum South."

"Okay. Rich people at the top, poor people at the bottom. I remember something about Ancient and Noble houses too."

"Exactly, those are the tippy top of society. Outsiders like muggleborn are below the poorest, meanest pureblood or half-blood. This is unless they latch their cart to someone already established here. If they get a patron they are pulled into that circle."

"So, if a local rich guy likes you, even as an outsider, you become on the same level as the rich guy."

"Only if you marry them, but as your patron they get you invited to the kinds of events they go to and can interact with others in the upper classes at less of a disadvantage. An insult on you is an insult against your patron. The flip side of this is you are providing them some kind of service. Be it enchanting, running a business, or being a problem solver. Usually with violence for the last one."

"Wait." James said looking his dad in the eye. "Are you suggesting that someone is trying to make use of me. Turn me into their tool?" He asked his eyes widening as he thought about what Luna said.

"I just want you to keep it in mind. If you hadn't done anything probably not, but now that you are making plays like the quick duel with Mister Malfoy and the prank." Remus cut James off before he could protest no one knew about his involvement in the prank.

"Everyone who matters knows it was you. There is just no proof. If they can't figure out it was you they won't win the political games they will find themselves playing in the next few years." Remus said.

James was thinking furiously about what Luna said and what he'd been smelling.

"Dad, would I be able to smell it if people were thinking about using me?" James asked.

"Maybe. I wouldn't be surprised. It would be an interesting cocktail. Think about how Professor McGonagall smelled when I finally said I would work for her. Minus the cat. No. That was too much happiness. Umm." Remus said trying to think about it.

"I've been smelling something weird the last few days. I thought it might be respect, but it wasn't quite that." James said before a question running in his mind made him bristle. "Are you saying my friends just want to use me?"

"No!" Remus said quickly laying a hand on his son's shoulder. "No. They don't _just_ want to use you, but if you don't think for yourself there are those who will try to get you to further their own goals. If you aren't careful and smart they will take advantage of you. They can't help it. Even your best friend might use you in a terrible way. That is only if you let them though."

James grunted. They sat there for a moment before he relaxed a bit and sighed. "So how do I avoid it."

"Just be careful and think critically about anything you are told without hearing the other side." Remus said.

"Okay." James said, feeling uncertain. He was going to have to think about what Dad said for a while before he understood it. It sounded like all the purebloods couldn't be trusted to do anything but look out for themselves and they would always try to just use anyone they encountered for their own ends.

"Putting that behind us. What was that in the Great Hall today at lunch?" Remus said.

"A perfectly executed prank. Perfectly executed, terribly conceived." James said with a shiver.

"First off, how did you do it?"

"Compulsion and sticking charms. The ones on the head table I had to do before breakfast. They were subtle and timed to start at lunch. The ones of the Gryffindor table were set before lunch. The twins I got with a letter at breakfast. I can't explain the music, that was unplanned." James said.

"Compulsion charms James. That is dangerous stuff to start messing with." Remus said with a frown. "You can get in serious legal trouble, especially back home."

James bristled at the accusation. "They weren't in the restricted section so they can't be that bad."

"Don't use them anymore unless it is a serious situation. If you do you will probably wind up in serious legal trouble. Consider yourself lucky you chose this generations pranksters as your target. If you had chosen someone else there might have been serious repercussions." Remus said seriously.

"So…"

"Oh, no you are still in serious trouble, but tell me why."

"Remember your first class with me." James said a bit miffed to learn he was in trouble. Didn't Dad brag about his past exploits when it was just the two of them?

"When you and Miss Bell had that accident?" Remus teased.

"Yeah, so she set them on me after that. Didn't even give me a chance to say sorry or that it was an accident. This was balancing the scales for what they did to me. Well, more what they did to my friends, but I got hit often enough to actually put effort into it." James replied. Not true, Dad was sure to know, but it assuaged his conscience.

"James," Remus began with a shake of his head. "Do you really think what you did was the right answer? Why didn't you go to the girl and apologize or talk to a teacher."

James gave his father a hard look. He had talked to a _teacher_.

"Technically you told me you had it under control. You never told me what was going on."

"Oh come on!" James exclaimed at the semantics games Dad was playing.

"And given my own reputation, I don't know how seriously I would have been taken." Remus said placatingly. "Still why didn't you talk to Miss Bell?"

"She didn't give me the chance before giving her dancers marching orders." James complained.

"And you didn't try to go up to her and apologize?"

"She was avoiding me."

"But you didn't try like Veronica suggested did you?"

"Er, no I guess not. Since she was avoiding me, I figured just leave her alone until the pranks started. Then it became a get even thing." James said. Remus sighed and rubbed his forehead. Before he could talk to his son about the mysteries of females, James spoke up about his impromptu deal.

"I think we are good now though. We ran into each other outside of Binns classroom. After a few, perhaps justified, spells we found ourselves talking for a bit. I said sorry. Well I said we should start over, so I think we are- good? neutral? in detente? Probably that last one."

Remus just gave James _the look._ The one that said you know what, this isn't worth the time and hassle to pursue it. If James said it was good, then fine it was good. There was still one more thing to discuss. The reason his wife was busy trying to figure out how bad the previous headmaster had messed with Hogwarts finances.

"James, one last thing. What happened with Professor Binns?" Remus asked.

"How do you know about that?"

"Because he went to the headmaster."

"Yeah, he mentioned that."

"And the Headmaster called Veronica and Professor McGonagall up. It seems he was cursed, trapped, by the previous headmaster to continue teaching. Fortunately or unfortunately spells that work on the dead are rare and no one knows quite what was cast to hold him as it did." Remus said.

"Why was Mom there?" James asked.

"She is doing something of an audit for the school. With both of them wearing so many hats, neither Albus or Minerva have the time to do their jobs for the school justice. It is a little disheartening to see the facts on just how bad the school has slipped in the past thirty years. Though there will be new brooms come next term."

"Oh."

"Yes oh. Now, what happened?" Remus asked once again.

For the second time that day, James told someone how he'd assaulted a professor. At the end of the story, Remus leaned back and groaned.

"Seriously, no one else in the classroom and your answer is to poke the ghost? James that is ridiculous. First off, why do you think there was no one there?"

"I don't know." James answered before he actually thought about it. "Well maybe there is one reason, but I'm not sure."

"Go ahead with it." Remus said. It would give it a starting point to take to the headmaster.

"Well, I was asking them about why people call Voldemort the worst dark lord of the twentieth century compared to Grindelwald and the others. They didn't like that." James replied. "Do you think they would skip class to avoid me."

"I'll find out for you."

"Let them know I didn't mean to upset them." James said. He still thought it stupid but thems the breaks.

"Of course." Remus said before standing and rooting around in his desk for a second. "So I am sure you are wondering what happens now."

"You tell me to behave and I go?" James asked hopefully. He really didn't see a need to punish him if the Weasley Twins weren't punished for what they did. Remus chuckled and shook his head.

"No. You have broken too many rules over the last few days. If it was any one of those things I might let you off easy, but for all three." Remus shook his head. "As a father if not as a teacher, I need to hand down some kind of punishment."

James tensed up. ' _Dammit. What was going to happen this time? What gave Dad the right to punish him.'_

 _'Well, he is your Dad.'_

 _'So what he is just an Omega. Maybe a Beta.'_

 _'Whoa there James, where is this coming from?'_

 _'Uh, he told you himself. You are the Alpha here. There is no Hardfast to lead the pack so it is up to you. Well maybe not yet, but another moon is coming soon...'_

 _'Umm James what are we thinking.'_

Remus, completely oblivious to his son's inner conflict, pulled a bit of parchment out of his desk. "The good news is punishment has already been decided. You have detention with Professor Binns every day after dinner for the rest of the term."

"What!?" James cried out. Detention every night was cruel and unusual. How was he supposed to do anything if all his evenings were spent in detention?

' _Say no. That you won't go to detention. We should be the one in charge. We will serve one. One detention because it was a really bad prank but no more.'_

"You'll still have your free periods and time between your last class and dinner to do homework and interact with your friends. Remember what I said about being careful with what they tell you. Your detentions will be spent helping Professor Binns revise his syllabus and catch up on the history he has missed." Remus said.

"Oh." James said as the indignation drained out of him and his internal conflict quieted. History was FUN! "So my punishment is all history based?"

"You did break the bindings on him. Your mother spent dinner pouring over the books trying to discover why he was never replaced while I now have to help the headmaster check for any compulsion or forgetfulness curses relating to this." Remus said as he put his desk back in order. "Take this, show it to anyone that tries to assign you additional detention."

James took the note and tucked it in his pocket. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. No other detentions was good. If he did well perhaps he could just use it as homework time while Professor Binns caught up on the eighty plus years he missed. "Okay. Does that mean we're good?"

"Yeah, go back to your dorm cub." Remus said. He pulled James into a quick hug. James returned the hug with a squeeze and they broke apart.

"Okay Dad. See you tomorrow." James said. He grabbed his bag and was out of the room. He needed to get back to the common room and think about what Dad said. It seemed like he was being dragged into politics whether he wanted to or not. Perhaps the detentions could prove useful for more than just keeping him out of trouble.

* * *

 **AN:**

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Thursday 30 September 1993

Tonight was a full moon; James hoped he was ready for what he was about to do. He wanted to run, hunt, howl, and let himself be unconstrained by the rules of society and polite company. For the past two weeks, he'd been hard at work at school. Ever since he spoke to his dad he'd become more skeptical of what others told him. He noticed everyone he sat with whispered their agenda's in his ear. Terrence talked about how his house was treated by the others and the loss of magical culture. Susan made mentions to which student's parents should have been in prison or were destined for it themselves, usually with Zacharias echoing her.

Neville spoke of similar things, but more focused on his own experiences at school. Cedric was still cool with him. If not for Professor Binns' freshly updated curriculum they probably wouldn't be talking at all. Even then, it was only because James' detention involved helping the deceased professor prepare for the revised classes. The Gryffindor McLaggen was always bragging about his family's connection, then asking for something. Usually a date or kiss from chicks, but occasionally something more substantial for schoolwork.

At first, this made James incredibly cynical about the rest of the year, but then he noticed that it was really very few people he needed to watch. So he had that going for him.

On the other hand, ever since Dad assigned him punishment James felt resentful towards him. James knew he probably deserved the detentions. Well, a few detentions. At the same time, like an itch he couldn't scratch, he was starting to think he should be the one telling Remus what to do rather than the other way around. The mental turmoil that began that night hadn't ever gone away.

These two factors left him tense and irritable as the moon approached. He knew tonight would be a turning point of some kind, but he wasn't sure if that was something to look forward to.

That was tonight. Today was no-maj London day. They'd left the night before to check into their hotel after classes let out. Being away from the castle was a blessed break. No classes the next two days made it even better.

"Aren't you ready yet Jamie?" Morgan whined from the other side of the hotel bathroom door.

"Yeah, just a second," James replied as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked closely at his chin and cheeks as he had been for the last few minutes. There, just barely visible was the slightest hint that hair might be growing on his face.

His growing maturity confirmed, James slipped on his T-shirt and joined his mother and sister. Remus left before sun-up to help in an Auror sweep of lower London. They hoped to find Black hiding near or around abandoned no-maj buildings on that side of the town. Remus figured they had about as much luck as finding a needle in the ocean, but this was part of the reason he'd come in the first place.

"Let's go. We have a busy day planned, and we have to be back at the Shack at sundown." Veronica said, taking Morgans hand and pushing James out the door.

Thus began their tour of London. Big Ben, Buckingham Palace and the Tower with a few stops for snacks and lunch. The day passed quickly as James sunk himself into the history of the places they visited. Morgan was less enthusiastic but enjoyed herself nonetheless. Even Veronica enjoyed seeing a different side of Britain than she was used to.

As the sun began to touch the horizon, Veronica, James, and Morgan met up with Remus.

"How was your day?" He asked as he apparated in.

"We'll tell you about it later dear. Shack now." Veronica said passing Morgan off to him. With daughter in arms, Remus popped out. Veronica took James by the shoulder and followed a moment later.

James shook off the slight queasiness of apparition. "How did the search go Dad?" He asked carefully.

"About as well as I expected," Remus replied, giving James a calculating look.

"Morgan put your things away somewhere safe," Veronica said when she saw her start pulling out her souvenir toys.

"But I want to play!" Morgan complained.

"The moon will be up soon. Put them away. You can play with them tomorrow." Veronica said firmly.

"Okay," Morgan said with a pout. Remus chuckled uneasily and helped her. James put his own things away in an out of the way part of the house. Once he got back to the main room he could feel the nearness of the change.

He felt his skin growing taunt and his bones creaked. He knew this was going to be a more painful transformation than usual.

As if predicting the problem, Veronica passed him a pain reliever potion

"Thanks, Mom." James said as he knocked it back.

"You aren't the only what that needed it. Don't forget what Shaman Moon said. If we aren't balanced between our instincts and our choices the wolf might separate from us again. I know the last month at the castle hasn't made it easy to find that balance." Veronica said. Magic knows it hadn't been easy on her.

James nodded. She was right of course, moms often are, but if he followed his instincts tonight he would be fighting his father for control of the pack. Was that the right answer? He was only thirteen for crying out loud.

At the same time, his blood was burning in his body, energy coursing through his veins. Was this what it meant to be a werewolf? To be controlled by these instincts running around in his mind. Or was this just puberty? The hair and noticing girls definitely fit with what his health teacher said at the end of last school year.

The moon soon rose and brought with it the change. Around him, his pack changed as well. At the end he stood, his long limbs trembling with energy. He met his dad's eyes.

Remus was still bigger than him, but size wasn't everything. Looking in his eyes, James knew he could take the position of Alpha then and there.

Remus started stalking to the side, sensing what was to come. He knew the look in James' eye and recognized the tensed nature of his muscles. Today he would face a challenge. There was no avoiding it. If they had stayed in America perhaps this could have been avoided, for a few more years at least, but that was a meaningless thought.

Veronica pushed Morgan back. She watched as her husband and son began the dance of dominance. It'd been just over a month in Britain and already things were going wrong. She wanted to tear McGonagall apart of convincing them to come here. For now, though, she needed to keep Morgan out of the fight.

Morgan watch fascinated as her brother and father squared off. She wasn't sure what was going on, but couldn't tear her eyes away. She moved back when Mom pushed her but otherwise remained glued to what was going on.

James pounced forwards towards Remus. Remus ducked under and swung at James. His claws scratched James' exposed belly. With a yelp, James crashed into the wall. Remus rushed at James. If he could end the challenge quickly there was a chance he could put it off for a bit longer.

Before he could subdue him, James flipped over and kicked out. Remus flew across the room. James was after him an instant later, sailing through the air towards his opponent. His jaws were open, an eerie growl coming from his throat. If he could get his jaws around the current alpha's throat the fight would be over.

Remus leaned to the side when he saw James flying at him. James flew past, and the sounds of breaking wood filled the air. The wall continued to collapse after James sailed through it. Dust filled the Shack. Remus crouched at the ready for James' next attack. Veronica pulled Morgan back further as she tried to interfere.

A few planks of wood fell, but James did not come back through the hole. Slowly and cautiously, Remus inched forward. He reached the hole into a windowless room, blackness swallowing all beyond it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of yellow, and James slammed into his side. James' claws wrapped around him and drove him to the floor. Remus struggled best he could, but James had a paw on the small of his back and was pushing him down.

Pain lanced through James' stomach were Remus first scored his hit. His head and shoulders hurt from crashing into walls. His forearms burned where Remus scratched at them from the ground. He needed to end this soon.

James placed his jaw around Remus' neck and closed them just enough to let the older wolf know he could kill him in an instant.

Remus stopped struggling. The challenge was over. James was the Alpha. James stepped off Remus sank back on his haunches. Veronica and Morgan approached him timidly. Remus stood and bowed before the new Alpha. James panted happily with his new position and gave a happy little bark.

Morgan raced forward and headbutted him playfully as Veronica went to her mate and tended to his wounds. Overall, Remus was far less hurt than James but was favoring his left leg as he stood. After a bit of play with Morgan, James let his parents approach. In a touching moment, they both took the time to clean his wounds and show that there would be no hard feelings.

James was feeling on top of the world. He was where he was supposed to be, the undisrupted Alpha of his pack. All the worries he was feeling the days before faded away into the background. HE was Alpha. He did what he wanted and the pack would follow.

Right now the pack needed to run, to feel the wind in its fur and hunt prey. It needed to bond again as it hadn't the month before. James knew they should stay in the Shack, but what teenager listens to the rules. He was not a tame pet to stay were someone placed him. Shaking off the dusk and splinters in his fur James faced the only obstacle between his pack and freedom.

James raced forward again and slammed through the outside wall of the Shrieking Shack. Moonlight, till now sparse and dim through boarded up windows, spilled in like water through the new hole in the wall. On a slight rise near the house, James stood proudly. As his pack congregated at the improvised door, he howled at the moon, silhouetted by it pale light. After a moment's hesitation, Remus joined him. Morgan followed next. Veronica was caught in indecision.

' _We should not be doing this.'_ She thought as a slight breeze raced across her fur. ' _We may be in control, but how restrained will we be.'_ She always worried about the change. Morgan was born with it, James saw it as liberation and a gift, and Remus used to see it as a curse. Though these days it was more complex. For her, the change would forever be a reminder of what she lost and the terror it could instill. It'd taken her the longest of any of them to find balance between the two sides of herself, and even now she tried to remain as human as possible in the wolf skin.

James she knew gave into it fully. That was why his nose was the best of all theirs and he had the most success in moonless transformation, not that Morgan had started that yet. Right now she feared what would happen if they let him run free.

Remus couldn't be counted on anymore. He was defeated and accepted his place. There were times his weakness disappointed her, but she loved him, even with his flaws. Right now though she wished he was a stronger man and wolf.

James howled again. More insistent this time, more confident. The breeze tickled her fur and the scent of prey in the nearby forest taunted her.

"Give in. Let yourself be free. You are a wolf, be not a woman. Be the she-wolf we all know you are." It all seemed to say. Her resolve broke when Morgan raced up to her, a happy smile on her vicious maw. Panting in joy she plopped down in front Veronica and barked happily. Then she howled, her high pitched voice cutting through the night and Veronica's fears.

She joined her pack in their howling. The eerie sound cutting across the nearby forest and town. James barked happily and took off towards the nearest scent of prey. His pack fell in beside him. Through the darkness and the trees, they ran. The prey bounded away from them, but the wolves were smarter. Veronica and Remus split off in opposite directions to head it off as James took his sister and chased it towards them.

The red deer they were chasing bounded through the forest, but not fast enough to outrun the nose of a werewolf. Soon they were close enough to see it. With an eager yip, Morgan rushed forward and nipped at its heels. The deer kicked, but Morgan dodged and swiped at its leg. She missed.

The deer juked to the left, into Veronica. Before it could realize its mistake her jaws snapped around its neck. With a violent jerk of her head, she broke its spine. Dropping the crippled deer, she tore a chunk from its throat and watched as it bled.

James and Morgan joined her a moment later, followed closely by Remus. The pack celebrated their kill, each taking their turn tearing into its tender flesh. Deep into the night they feasted and played.

Elsewhere in Scotland, not so far away from where the Lupin pack reveled under the moon, a mangy black dog lay hunkered down under a bit of deadfall. Human intelligence lay behind its eyes. It looked upon the moon in sorrow and longing. When the sounds of the Lupins' howls reached his ears he shivered. He was sure they were a figment of his imagination. A tormented hallucination following him from his prison.

Near the end of the night, when the howls carried across the land one last time he joined in. The dog answered the howls mournfully certain he was calling out to nothing but a memory.

* * *

 **AN:**

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Saturday 2 October 1993

A tired Lupin family crawled into the Shrieking Shack on Friday morning. Veronica and Remus did a patch job on the Shrieking Shack, just enough that it wouldn't collapse. Probably. More importantly, no one who came skulking around, like students searching for a place to prove their bravery or make-out uninterrupted, would notice anything amiss.

After repairing the outer walls, James and Remus spent the rest of the day recovering from their fight and talking behind closed doors. They cleared the air and laid out their new relationship. It was incredibly awkward.

"James. Cu- So- Alpha." Remus said at last as they lay on their conjured mats. James was bandaged around the waist and arms where Remus' claw struck.

"Da- Dad. Why does it feel wrong to call you that now?" James asked

"You are the Alpha of our family now. I know I talked about it in the past but there are things you need to know, especially with it happening so young." Remus said. He closed his eyes as he did his best to remember what he learned in the packs during the war.

"Alpha." James whispered to himself. He'd thought about what it would mean, but the weight of it felt different from what he expected. "What do I need to know?"

"You are going to mature more quickly. Expect puberty to hit hard in the coming months." Remus said. "The Alpha of a pack has to be indisputably the strongest member of the pack. Expect to grow. Not that you were ever going to be weak or small."

"Just how much are we talking." James asked. It made sense for Remus to be in an advisor role, so that is were he slotted him in his mind, for now. He was going to have to get used to the change in his world view. No longer was Dad top dog. It was him.

"I usually saw it with older teens and young adults given command of smaller packs by Greyback. They bulked up and if they were still growing became the tallest in their group. They also grew more aggressive and had more energy. Though if that is because of the split nature of British Werewolves, the war time stance of the packs, or another reason I don't know."

"Did that happen to you when we moved to America?" James asked.

"No, I was the best of our family then and willingly submitted to Alpha Hardfast," Remus said. "On that note, do you still see him as above you?'

James thought it over for just a second, then Alpha Hardfast's parting words came back to him. ' _James, whatever happens while you lot are away remember, you are part of my pack. No one else's. Mine. Remember that.'_

"I think so. I still remember his parting words that no matter what we are a part of his pack. I am your Alpha, but he is a greater Alpha still." James said.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief. "That's probably for the best. He expected something like this might happen. That's part of what he wanted to talk to us about."

"Part?" James asked.

Remus didn't try and hold anything back, James was the Alpha male now. He needed to know all the risks they considered. The biggest one being Fenrir Greyback.

"The other part relates to the biggest threat to our family while we are here."

"Exposure?"

"Greyback." Remus spat in disgust.

"Shaman Moon mentioned him to me. He's the one who bit you and led the local werewolves in siding with Voldemort right."

"There is so much more than that James," Remus said, beginning to fill him in on everything he needed to know and the considerations Remus and Veronica discussed with Alpha Hardfast for avoiding a confrontation with Greyback.

Remus and James talked until Veronica and Morgan eventually joined them for a late lunch. James learned much in that conversation. Some things he was excited for while others left him worried. He was interested to learn that while yes he was an alpha, he was only the alpha male. Veronica was still very much the alpha female and would make sure he didn't do anything too stupid. James was a bit embarrassed to admit he'd forgotten about that. On the other hand the sly comments about the effects of puberty and the changes brought on by his new status in the pack were less welcome.

When they arrived at the castle Saturday, the students and teachers were already eating breakfast. James joined his classmates, while his family took their place at the head table. He fought down the irrational irritation at seeming them raised above him. ' _It doesn't mean anything. That is just were their seats our. I am still the Alpha. That won't change without a proper challenge.'_

He instead focused his eyes on his classmates. He was going to be Alpha, and to do it right meant he needed leadership practice. What better way than building a test pack made of his classmates? His own Fellowship of the Hog. He was already doing it in a way. He was just calling a duck a duck now.

XxX

Monday 4 Oct 1993

Professor McGonagall eyed James carefully when he came into her fourth year Transfiguration class. She knew the past month was a big transition for him and was glad he seemed to be settling in well. There were issues that bothered her though.

The first was the ire of her House's students. She still didn't know what happened, and she never caught them in the act, but it was impossible to miss the pranks raining down on the third year Hufflepuffs. She kept a careful eye on Fred and George hoping to catch them. That failed. The pair were slippery, almost as slippery as a posse of students a generation ago.

While she worried, the most she could do was give the pair a stern warning. The other issues were of James' own making. According to Severus he assaulted another student verbally and magically in the hallway outside his class. What was her coworkers reaction? Nothing!

It was enough to drive her crazy until he explained.

"Minerva, the boy. No, the monster in a boys skin, chose to use cunning and a clear display of power to shut down another ill thought out maneuver by Draco." Severus said grumpily as he sipped a firewhiskey. "I let it slide so that Draco hopefully learns to be a bit more cunning and thoughtful in the future."

"Really?" Minerva asked leadingly. It was so still odd to see Severus stilling in her office drinking. It'd begun October 1991 and hadn't ever stopped. It wasn't everyday, but occasionally he would stop by, share a glass or two, discuss a troublesome student or problem, then leave. This year he was a bit grumpier than usually, but it was better than the side of him she'd seen that first night.

"Also, because Albus knew it was Draco's fault he was hurt and does not want to see either the beast or Hagrid to suffer for it." Severus admitted grudgingly. It saved him from having to try and talk Draco out of contacting his father to have the beast put down. That was the reason he gave the Lupin child a pass. "At least the boy isn't a Potter."

"Ah," Minerva replied.

Still James had effectively castrated young mister Malfoy's influence among the lower years of Slytherin. It would be weeks before he began to climb back and months before the rude name disappeared. She didn't find it at all proper, but she'd heard worse in the past. That didn't mean she didn't punish it. They already lost one promising student to bullying in the past few years, she wasn't ready to let it happen again.

The issue was it made people pay attention to him. That was a problem. She was willing to keep their secret, but if James Lupin outed himself as Harry Potter she would do nothing to stop it. She was tired of watching Albus waste his time and influence trying to find the lost boy, all the while having to weather the backlash the missing boy created.

Then there was his stunt in the Great Hall. She didn't miss that while the Twins were major players the whole prank was targeted at Miss Bell. Thinking on it she noted the pair seemed to avoid each other in her class before that day. Strangely enough their animosity seemed to die down after the event.

Still, the magic he worked to pull it off was not inconsequential. It was a complex working, and only Remus' promise that it took him to the edge of exhaustion over the course of days eased her worry. He had been properly punished for it though.

Which lead to the next thing he did. The waking of Professor Binns, that same day, just about put her into the Hospital Wing. First, Cuthbert hadn't been aware of his own death. Second, learning the extent to which Dippet had weaved magic around the History Professor position and into the Headmaster's office was sickening. Finally, the long-term embezzlement of Hogwarts funds, still ongoing until that day left her caught between rage and sadness.

If not for Veronica, who had noticed the irregularities, but was waiting until she finished her first pass through the records to bring it up, they wouldn't know about the embezzlement. As it was, they now had the ordeal of working with the goblins of Gringotts to look forward to.

So she eyed the event prone boy very carefully when he came into her Monday class after his first full moon since being at the school. He stalked into the room, moving with a fluid grace typically found in a predator or combat veteran. His eyes roamed over the room, remaining longer on a student here or there he tended to interact more with.

Remus told her Sunday what happened. How James challenged him and won. Minerva McGonagall didn't have any quarrel with Remus over his unfortunate fate. She was willing to have them at the school so long as they took the proper precaution, but as she watched James she worried.

She worried about the future of James and Lily's boy. She worried that he embraced the beast within rather than fighting it as Remus had. She worried bringing him to Hogwarts put people in danger.

It was too late for that now. It was time for class. Hopefully, her worries were unfounded, but just in case she would keep a closer eye on him.

"Good Afternoon class. Today we'll be continuing our inanimate to animate study." She said welcoming the class. The conversation died at her first words, all knowing the penalty for inattentiveness.

"For this lesson, we'll be covering the theory regarding the differences between a transfigured animal and a natural born one. We will be focusing on commonly seen animals in the wizarding world such as rats, owls, and cats."

Over the course of the next hour, Professor McGonagall walked the class through the broad strokes of the theory. She transfigured animals from ready material on her desk with deliberate differences in the skill of the transfiguration to show how the skill of the wizard or witch affected the outcome.

Towards the end of class she gave them their assignments. "For homework, due next Monday, you will be transfiguring an animal of your choosing, observe its behavior, find an actual example, observe it and record the differences. You will then transfigure the animal again and make note of how many differences you are able to eliminate." Professor McGonagall said.

"Teams will be, Higgs and Carrow. McLaggen and Casper. Selwyn and Rosier. Bell and Lupin. In our next class I will go over what you have done and help if you need it to achieve the transfigurations. Class dismissed."

With those parting words, the small class packed up and left, all eight students. It was a harsh reminder what the last war had wrought. She hoped she hadn't made a mistake pairing James and Katie together. It was a chance to help build bridges and avoid further disruption, but after what Remus told her was it the wrong move?

Making a quick decision she slipped a listening charm onto James as he left. She then tied it to a quill and set it to record in her office. It couldn't hurt to monitor what happened, could it?

XxX

An unhappy James Lupin left his Transfiguration class. While he'd suggested a reset to Katie, that didn't mean he wanted to work with her. They still sat apart in class. Sure they might greet each other in the classroom or hallways, but working together? Ha!

So when she caught up with him outside the classroom he wasn't surprised by her frown in the least.

"Alright Lupin, how do you want to handle this?" Katie asked. James took a deep breath. He needed to hurry to make it to Runes. He really couldn't afford to miss any of that class. Learning a new language was not coming easy.

"When does your last class let out?" He asked.

"I'm done after four-thirty when Charms lets out," Katie replied.

"Then let's meet in the library. History section. I gotta go." James said, sliding around Katie.

"Fine. And don't mess this up." Katie called after him. James grunted loud enough for her to hear as he jogged to class. Yeah, this wasn't going to be any fun. Maybe he should help Professor Binns focus on the Great Wizards War. Shouldn't everyone know the Headmaster wasn't the only war hero?

XxX

James was in the library working on other homework when Katie arrived. She dropped her bag beside the table and slid into the seat opposite from him.

"Alright, let's get this over with." She said pulling out her battered transfiguration book.

"Fine," James said, putting his homework away. "What animal do you want to do?"

"Let's just do a cat. There are plenty of those running around the school." Katie said. James gave her a disgusted look. He just did not get on well with cats.

"No!"

"Oh, and what is wrong with cats?" Katie asked.

"Anything but cats. Cats and I do not get on well." James replied, making a gagging sound.

"For crying out loud. Then an owl. We can use my own to study." Katie said her voice rising. "Or do you have problems with that too?"

"Owl works." James said calmly. He really didn't need her blowing up at him. Katie nodded stiffly and drew her wand.

"Then let's get started already." She said looking around. "Um, what are we going to transfigure?"

James sighed as pulled out an old shirt he stole from Wayne's laundry pile. It should be enough for an owl. "How about this."

"No." Katie said, pinching her nose. "Dear Merlin. Is that a sweaty shirt? Really?"

James didn't see what the problem was. They needed something disposable, and it just smelled strongly of Wayne. A whole hell of a lot better smelling than whatever flowery perfume she had on.

"Well yeah." James said with a sad shake of his head. "Just get out the parchment. I hate writing on that shit. I'll do the spellwork."

James was about to start the spell when Katie stopped him.

"Hold on. If we are going to use my owl, then I should do the spell work. We need something better than a sweaty shirt to transfigure. Seriously, have you thought about how much power it would take to turn a sweaty shirt into an owl. They are nothing alike.

"But there is an owl on the shirt!" James protested holding up the shirt to show the picture of an owl in flight printed on the front.

"Why does the shirt have an owl on it? You didn't know we were doing an owl ahead of time." Katie asked.

"Honestly, it was literally the first shirt I grabbed. So I'm just going to say I'm lucky." James replied. He was as surprised as her it had the owl, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"I'm not going to try to transfigure that shirt," Katie said.

"Then I'll do it," James said drawing his wand.

"No way. My owl, my spellwork." Katie insisted.

James wanted to keep arguing. He didn't see why it should matter who did it, but then he remembered he was trying to be nicer and his partner was a woman. He thought about what Clarie Sunderman had told him during camp that summer.

"James, stop arguing. We're going swimming and that's final. Your life will be a lot happier if you just listen to girls and do what they want. We always get what we want in the end. Follow my advice and it will make you popular when it comes time for dating." She said before dragging him with the rest of their group down to the lake.

"Fine. You can do the spell. What do you want to use for the transfiguration?" James said, slipping his wand back in its holster. Katie was silent as she thought it over.

"I know. We can use an old owl perch. One of the desk ones. That should be heavy enough and related enough to make the spell easy." She said.

"Fine. Let's find an owl perch." James said putting his stuff away. Looks like this wasn't going to be as quick as he hoped.

* * *

 **AN:**

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Saturday 9 October 1993

James smiled as he walked up the path to the school. Hogsmeade had been a real treat, surprisingly. Perhaps it was the company with him. At his side Susan kept pace. She was smilingly contently while nibbling on a sugar quill they picked up at Honeydukes. He was glad she accepted his invite. He remember how he found out about that particular Hogwarts tradition. At first he'd been against it, but Susan proved far better a companion that he expected. Perhaps she wasn't his future alpha bitch, but, until he found the right girl, the spot was open.

XxX

James was sitting with Wayne and Roger in his dorm room Thursday evening after Professor Binns released him early. The dorm room was becoming a prefered meeting spot for them away from the bustle of a busy common room. It was a great place for guy talk without the girls being about to interrupt or over hear. Since a fair bit of the guy talk revolved around said females, being overheard could easily feel as embarrassing as a Great Hall Lap Dance.

"Hey James, you're coming to Hogsmeade this weekend with us right?" Wayne said as he lay on his bed.

"Yeah. No work with Binns on the weekend, and anything else can wait till Sunday. Though Mom mentioned starting me on my no-maj subjects sometime soon." James said, taking his eyes away from the closing chapters of _Dune_.

"Really, why?" Wayne asked, looking over at James.

"I would have learned it all this year in eighth grade. Remember actual magical school doesn't start till high school back home. Next year." James said, putting the book away.

"But that's not important right now. The big question is: Are you, James, going to ask anyone to be your date for Hogsmeade? Maybe that Gryffindor? What was her name again?" Roger asked with a sly grin, referring to the recurring bane of James' existence. Wayne and Roger laughed for a good fifteen minutes when James told them he'd been paired with Katie for a group project.

"God no!" James declared. "Why would I ask anyone in the first place? Isn't it basically a teacher free field trip?"

Roger and Wayne shared a 'can you believe this guy' look between the two of them.

"James, James, James," Roger began, resting a hand on his knee before James shoved it off as he sat up. "Hogsmeade weekends are some of the only chances to go off with a hot bird away from the rules of teachers and tight confines of a broom closet." James' only reply was a level stare. Roger met it and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Or at least according to the older students. I already asked Heather, and Wayne is going to ask Hannah later. Yes, you are! [1] Justin is going with some Ravenclaw. Su Li I think, but don't hold me to that. Ernie is going with Megan. Saw him asking her after lunch yesterday." Roger said ticking off fingers. Then he stopped and smiled.

"Zacharias asked Greengrass. Didn't end well for him, but he asked. No one will be asking her anytime soon. Though in the end I guess it worked out for him. Way I hear tell, Davis took pity on him, so he has a date. If not exactly the one he was expecting. That just leaves you. Who are you going to ask?"

"Is not asking someone an option?"

"Nope!" Wayne said cheerily, too cheerily. "If the rest of us are doing it you have to too. Lemmings and cliffs and all that."

James sighed. _'Well how hard could it be? The question is who. Definitely not Katie. I just hope we get a good grade on that stupid assignment.'_ He thought with a snort. _'I just need to figure out who to ask."_ James thought it over. It fit that Roger and Wayne asked Hufflepuff girls. Justin was an outsider in the house, so asking someone outside made sense. James though, he was the Alpha. Sure Zacharias had connections and the old blood, but already the third years were starting to center on him at dinner. Him and… Well that would work.

"Is Susan going with anyone yet?" James asked. Sure they'd gotten off to a rocky start, and she was one of the people feeding him a party line as it were, but how to put it. Um, have you her er... vast tracts of land?

"Why no she isn't. Hannah might have said Susan was holding out for a certain upper year, but she also mentioned he was going with the other oriental Raven." Wayne said conspiratorially. "Why, you going to ask her?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather the lithe Gryffindor you spent so much time with this week." Roger asked, elbowing him in the side.

"Okay seriously, if you like Katie that much you should have asked her yourself." James said, shoving Roger off the bed. Roger flailed for a moment when he hit the floor.

"Jeez, just giving you a hard time no need to become violent." Roger complained as he stood.

"That wasn't violent." James said. He made a show of drawing his wand. "Would you like me to show you violent?"

Roger drew his own, looking for support from Wayne. Wayne was drawing his wand and gave Roger a nod. The fact James won the last seven out of seven was meaningless. They would win this one.

"Bring it Yank!" Roger said. A moment later the room erupted into spellfire. Dirty clothes became flying ropes. Reddish and blue spells flew between the two sides of the room as the trio burst into laughter.

A few minutes later and the spells stopped. James walked away from the room to find Susan. Wayne and Roger lay tied up in transfigured underwear on Wayne's bed, again.

"At least we aren't face to face this time." Roger said as he struggled against his bonds.

"Shut it Roger. I think this was the pair I was turtling with in Potions. The sooner I get out of these the sooner I can get a shower. Next time, you're on your own." Wayne huffed as he tried to keep his face away from the ropes.

Susan said yes when James asked, after a long moment to think it over. Once James had the girl, he realized it was his first date, like ever. He didn't want to screw it up too badly. So he talked to the one adult male in his life he was sure would give him straight, honest, trustworthy advice.

"Professor Binns," James began, during his Friday detention with the ghostly Professor.

"Yes James, what is it? Do you think something is unclear in the homework instructions or the new sixth year syllabus?" He asked floating through his desk to where James worked.

"No. It is fine so far as I can tell. It's about something else; if you don't mind." James said, not quite willing to meet the translucent eyes of Binns.

"I don't mind if you want to talk about something else. I'm a professor not a grimoire. I can talk about things besides History. What is it?" Professor Binns said, sinking into the floor so he was on the same level as James.

"Well, you see, I have a date tomorrow for the Hogsmeade weekend, and it's the first time I am going on a date with a girl, a real date, and I…" James trailed off.

"You don't want to make a total arse out of yourself and ruin it for the pair of you, as well as, your future dating prospects." Professor Binns surmised.

"Well yeah- wait what? Why would it ruin future dating prospect?"

"Girls talk." Professor Binns deadpanned. James thought it over for a minute before the _lumos_ was cast.

"Oh. If she has a bad time, she'll tell her friends, who'll tell their other friends, and so on and so forth until no one will go on a date with me unless they're desperate." James guessed.

"Exactly. So you want advice on how to make the lucky young lady happy?" Professor Binns asked. James nodded.

"You do realize my advice will be close to a century out of date?"

James hadn't considered this angle but he didn't have anyone else to go to. NO ONE else to go to.

"Better than what I have right now."

"Okay, well in general here's what to do…"

Armed with Professor Binns advice, James did his best to treat Susan to a good day. Shopping in the morning, an earlier lunch at one of the little restaurants off the main strip, still around from back in Binns day, that served an amazing brunch and was willing to serve them each a single and small glass of champagne.

After brunch, they went to Three Broomsticks for drinks with their other friends. James felt pretty good about himself as he sipped on a butterbeer half listening to Susan brag about the brunch to the girls while he took a moment to laugh with the other boys. They stuck with the group for a few hours then broke off for Honeydukes. The rest of their friends having hit it at the start. James wasn't a big fan of chocolate, but he had no problem indulging Susan's sweet tooth.

Once they finished at Honeydukes, they decided to call it a day and walk back to the castle. They could have taken a carriage, but it was a nice day. Since those were likely to be few and far between in the coming months, walking back seemed like a good way to end the day out.

Thus, James and Susan were making their way back to the castle alone, Susan nibbling happily on a sugar quill. Suddenly, Susan stopped him, pointing to a point just up the trail. There, sitting on the edge of the path was a rabbit.

"Oh look at how cute he is." Susan cooed. James didn't agree with cute, but the rabbit did look well fed and quite tasty.

"Yeah, it's quite nice isn't it." James said, licking his lips.

Out of nowhere, large black dog slammed into the rabbit. Susan jumped and gripped James' arm as he drew his wand on the dog. The rabbit escaped into the hedges, and the dog collapsed to the ground, panting heavily.

James took a closer look and saw that the dog was very thin. His ribs stood out starkly, with each bone easy to see, against taunt skin. His fur was a mess, the mange beginning to set in. When he looked at the couple on the path he tried to scramble away, but in the end, collapsed and whimpered pitifully.

"James," Susan started to say but he beat her to it.

"Stay here, I'll see if I can approach him." James said. He crept closer to the dog, careful not to spook him. The dog looked at him with tired and scared eyes.

"[Easy boy, I'm not going to hurt you.]" James barked as he got close. The dog raised its head in shock. Further away, Susan listened carefully, sure what she heard wasn't possible.

"[There, there. I know I smell like a wolf, but I won't hurt you.]" James said, gently laying a hand on the dog's shoulders. The dog turned to look him in the eyes. They were strange eyes for a dog, more expressive than James was used to. He saw pain, regret, and fear in them.

"[Here.]" James woofed putting a hand in front of the dog's snout. The dog sniffed his hand and exploded in a burst of energy. It flung itself on James and began licking his face.

XxX

Sirius Black was having a very bad time. He'd finally made it to Hogwarts, but all around the school were dementors. The cold icy feel of their aura drove him back from his goal. Stymied in his efforts to find the traitor, he was forced to hunt for food. His grumbling stomach no longer possible to ignore with his target clearly out of reach. For the time being anyway.

He'd had a few successes the past week with small mice and rats, but the rabbit, sitting there on the path up to the school, was a potential feast. He pounced and failed. The rabbit disappeared into the hedges and he just didn't have the energy to follow it. He collapsed to the ground. Hogsmeade was nearby, perhaps he could beg there. It would be risky, but what choice did he have.

Then he finally smelled the others nearby. A pair of people on the trail. Why?

' _Oh a Hogsmeade weekend.'_ He thought. ' _Shit students!'_ He tried to scramble away, but hunger robbed him of his strength and he collapsed. Sirius whimpered pitifully as he hit the ground. ' _Damn! Damn! Damn!'_

He took another look at the pair. A quickly developing redhead, not red like Fire Flower, more like the older Bones girl, Emily or something like that. The other was a black-haired boy that looked a bit like bestest friend James. Then the boy started barking, yipping and woofing. The boy was talking to him!

"[Easy boy, I'm not going to hurt you.]" He said, approaching slowly. Sirius drew his legs under himself and tried to get a good whiff of the boy. The first thing he smelt was… wolf. Sirius started to force himself to his feet when a hand fell on his shoulder.

"[There, there. I know I smell like a wolf, but I won't hurt you.]" The hand was the first human contact Sirius had felt in over a decade. Coming from someone that looked so much like his lost bestest friend, it made his heart ache.

"[Here.]" He said placing a hand in front of Sirius' nose. Sirius took a good with. The boy smelled like… He smelled like… The boy smelled like Moony. The wolf and the man living in the same body, but he also smelled a bit like bestest friend and Fire Flower.

Sirius took a close look at the boy. His face marred with scars like Moony, but his eyes were the brilliant green of Fire Flower, his hair the same shade as bestest friend Prongs. His scent, beyond the smell of wolf, was so much like little Harry. Harry!

Sirius jumped him and began licking his face. Harry was alive. He was okay. He was at Hogwarts! He was at Hogwarts!

"[Harry!]" Sirius barked out when he stopped licking.

XxX

"[Harry!]" The dog barked when it stopped licking him. James tensed. Had the dog just called him Harry?

"[Harry! Harry! Harry!]

Yes, yes he had. ' _Shit.'_ James thought. ' _Why is this dog calling my Harry? Could he be Black?"_

James took a closer look at the dog. It didn't look like any breed he recognized, but that didn't mean much. He was no expert by any stretch. Still it was calling him Harry.

James forced the dog off himself and stood up. "[Black?]" He asked hoping he was wrong.

"[Harry! You remember!]" The dog, said bouncing happily at his feet.

"James, is he okay?" Susan asked moving up beside him.

"[James? No! No! Harry right?]" Sirius said his earlier happiness disappearing.

"I think so." James said after a moment's thought.

"[Harry right?]" Sirius whined pitifully. Jame looked between the dog traitor and Susan. The easiest thing to do would be capture Black, tell Susan who he was, accept the reward, and get the hell outta Britain. That would be the easiest thing to do.

"So," Susan drew out. "You can talk to dogs?"

James grimaced, nodded his head, and shivered. Was it getting colder here or was that just him?

"That's weird. Have you alwa- Hey, are you feeling colder all the sudden?" She asked, drawing close to him. James gave a glance towards her and saw her rosy cheeks and nose. Their breath mingled in the chill. Why were there tears forming in her eyes? Why was she looking pale? Where was this feeling for dread coming from?

"NOOO!" A female voice began screaming. James whirled around trying to find the source.

"Susan do you hear that?" James asked, looking around. He noticed that Black had disappeared as a thick fog began wafting in.

"[Black? Black where are you?]" James barked beginning to worry. A feeling of dread was creeping in on him.

"James." Susan said her voice quivering, a single finger pointed towards something shadowy in the distance. James followed and squinted. Then the cloying smell of death and decay hit him. Dementors. "James we have to-"

Whatever she was going to say cut off as a trio of Dementors closed in on them. Susan broke down in tears clutching tightly to James. James was faring little better. He still heard the screaming of a woman somewhere nearby and far off at the same time. His vision was growing hazy.

The one thing keeping him standing against the despair and fear bearing down on him was anger. He was pissed at Black. He hadn't thought to warn them, just disappeared into the mist as soon as the monsters appeared.

"Kill me instead!" The voice was saying now. James ignored it for now. There were bigger issues approaching. The trio of soul suckers were floating towards them slowly, almost as if they were savoring their meal.

"Susan. Susan we need to move." James ground out, shaking her. It did no good. She was gone in her fears. James focused on his anger. It was the only thing keeping the dark away so he lost himself in it.

He drew his wand and pointed it at the approaching monsters. They stopped for a moment, but then continued closing, faster than before.

James' eyes changed from their normal green to an eerie yellow, the eyes of the wolf coming out. He would punish Black for leaving them like this, but first, he had a threat to deal with. A threat to his life, one possibly beyond him, but it was his to deal with nonetheless.

James loosed a few spells at the Dementors. They didn't even need to dodge, James' aim off from the conflicting emotions running around in his mind. Growing frustrated he attempted to transfigure the bushes into vines to slow them down.

It failed in a blinding flash of magic. He couldn't focus well enough to pull it off. There had to be something that would work. They were close now. He needed something. Thick hair stood on his arms as he thought furiously trying to figure out how to save himself and Susan.

Growing desperate he picked Susan up and draped her over his shoulder. Loathe though he was to back down, it looked like running might be the only option. With a grimace, James turned tail and ran in defeat.

Running from a predator is rarely a smart idea, unless you know you can outrun it. Chances are you can't. Backing away slowly might serve better, but, at the end of the day, if you are prey you are food. For a Dementor, the two morsels running away seemed delicious. The boy more so than the other, but dinner was dinner.

The Dementors swooped after the pair, quickly closing the distance. James stumbled as they reached out for him, sending him and Susan tumbling to the ground. She came to a rest on her stomach before curling into the fetal position. The Dementors flew over them before turning back towards them.

' _This is it.'_ James realized as the Dementors closed in. The first had already reached Susan and was reaching out for her. The other two continued on towards him. Time slowed as the Dementors reached out towards him. Then, out of nowhere, a rock smashed into the closest one.

"Over here you stinky sheets!" A voice called from beyond the mists. A second and a third rock followed, each one hitting the Dementors. "I'm the one you want, you cold lipped bastards."

 _'Was that Black?'_ James wondered in the moment's respite. The Dementors swiveled between their captured prey and their official target.

"Come on, Expecto lick my Arsehole!" The voice, almost certainly Black, cried out again. More rocks came flying. This time, most missed with one smacking Susan, but the barrage caused the Dementor to drop her all the same.

 _'That's it.'_ James though as Black's taunt reminded him of the one spell that could save his life. He took a deep breath and tried to steel his mind against the fear and despair. He sought out any memories of love and affection he could. He began to wave his wand.

' _Expecto Patronum!'_ James cried out in his mind. Magic flowed down his arm and a small amount of silvery wisp sputtered out the end of his wand, forming a rough oval. Weak though it was the Patronus had an immediate effect. The fog of despair was driven back, and the Dementors released an eerie howl.

James poured more into the spell. More power. More emotion. The shield stabilized and James pushed himself to his feet. He place himself over Susan who was crying on the ground. Thus the standoff started.

The Dementors circle the pair, apparently having decided an easy meal was better than chasing Black. One swooped forward and James met it with his shield. The impact staggered him and the shield flickered. ' _That. That's not good.'_ James thought. The shield reformed a moment later, but less defined.

His eyes were turning yellow, hair thickened on his arms as more magic poured through and out of him. His teeth sharpened as he stood guard. A second attack run, another stagger, and he snarled. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out, but he would be damned if he gave up.

He was an alpha and, right now, Susan was one of his own. No one and nothing would harm her while he stood guard. Through it all, an unknown and unseen woman kept screaming and offering herself up for death.

James lost track of how long he stood over Susan against the Dementors. It seemed Black's defiance of the creatures was short lived. Despite his resolve, James was slowly losing. The shield slowly became little more than a thin wavering line between the Dementors and him. Had there been a moment's respite in the siege James would have marveled at what was happening to his body as he fought desperately to stay alive.

But respite was not to come. They attacked again, and his Patronus failed. They pressed forward and James fell over Susan, still trying to protect her. The last thing he saw was a flash of green light accompanied by a cruel voice. "Out of the way woman!"

* * *

 **AN:**

Updated 6 Jan 2017


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sunday 10 October 1993

James groaned as he woke to a sea of white, soft lights, and loud voices nearby arguing.

"They have to go Cornelius. They attacked students."

"No! If it doesn't look like we are doing anything about Black then what will people think!"

"Minister. Do not forget those monsters did not just attack a Hogwarts student or a British citizen. They attacked an American, here only because you lacked the right people for the job."

"My niece is not just a random citizen Ambassador! And we do no lack the right people. You Yanks are here not at our request but the school administrations. Lupin might be helping but we can do it on our own?"

"And how was that going before he arrived, Madam Bones?"

"About the same as after! So if this is going to be an issue you can leave."

"Let's not be hasty Amelia. While I agree with you that the Dementors have to go, let's not be quick to dismiss potential help."

"The Dementors are staying Albus. That is final"

James distracted from the argument by a light touch on his arm. He turned and saw Veronica at his bedside, a book in her lap and dark circles under her eye.

"Don't strain yourself, sweetie. Are you feeling okay? Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey?" Veronica asked when James tried to sit up. James let her push him back, letting out a pained hiss.

"I feel sore all over. A painkiller would be nice."

"Okay James, give me a second to get some. We're glad you're awake. Remus just stepped out for a second. He'll be back soon." Veronica said. She was gone for but a moment before a witch clad in mid-century style medical garb appeared.

Her wand waved in complex patterns as she muttered spells over him. James waited patiently while she did her work, but he was really hoping he'd get that painkiller soon. Now that he was awake, a deep, and strangely cold, soreness was settling across his body.

"The good news is you are alive. The bad news you are suffering from many microfractures all over your body. That isn't a symptom of Dementor exposure. Do you know how it happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No," James said. "Now about some painkiller?"

"I can't give you a pain potion yet. You need a dose of SkeleGro to repair the fractures. Shouldn't take more than an hour or two, but you can't have that and a pain potion at the same time."

"So give me some Tylenol with the Skele Gro!" James pleaded. The blank look from the nurse was not good. "Umm?"

"I haven't heard of any potion or plant by the name of Tylenol. Now relax while I get you your potion." She said, leaving his beside.

James sent a pleading look to Veronica who'd returned shortly after the nurse appeared. "Mom. Mommy. Mom dearest, please tell me you have some! And what kind of doctor's office hasn't heard of Tylenol?"

"Sorry James," Veronica said.

James whimpered and muttered about backward old world monsters. He was searching for creative verbs involving a druid, a viking, and a horse when Madam Pomfrey returned and gave him a vile smelling concoction.

"Drink up." James drank the offered potion reluctantly after some encouragement from Veronica. It tasted as terrible as it smelled, and James groaned from the sharp stabs of pain which began as soon as it hit his stomach. The nurse just nodded and vanished the used glass. A moment later she had a tray with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Here, this will help with any remaining effects of the Dementors aura." She said placing one mug on his bedside table. She walked around the curtain and James heard her say the same thing to Susan. There was a moment of soft speaking voices, a sigh, and the curtain was rolled away.

James looked over and saw Susan laying in bed, looking worse for wear. ' _Then again, how good do I look.'_ She gave him a weary look and took a sip of the hot chocolate Madam Pomfrey left behind.

A moment later, a parade of people entered the room. James saw the headmaster, a somewhat familiar looking older woman, a short rotund man worrying a bowler hat, and a large black man wearing a suit looking very angry. Remus followed behind the procession. The woman went straight to Susan's side. Remus joined Veronica and the black man took up station on other side of James.

 _'Who's he?'_ James wondered, sparing a glance at the man before focusing on the last two.

Headmaster Dumbledore and the fat man stood at the ends of their beds. The man next to James' bed was looking at them with a frown, tapping his foot impatiently. Headmaster Dumbledore looked at the fat man and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes, well I really think that is more Madam Bones' spell set than mine, Albus'." He said, still worrying his bowler hat.

"At least introduce yourself and explain why we are harassing these students while they coalesce." Headmaster Dumbledore said, fatigued.

"Yes, well, I am Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. We, that is myself and Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, are here today to interview you about what happened yesterday."

"You mean interrogate." The man beside James said. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Samuel J. Sonne, MCUSA Ambassador to the British Ministry of Magic. "

"We've already been over this, we need them to tell us what happened to make the Dementors attack them. It's possible they saw Black and were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Minister Fudge said.

"And you just won't admit having deadly emotivores around a school is the worst idea since dehydrated water." Ambassador Sonne said. "Their use is a human rights violation, bad enough you use them in that hellscape you call a prison, but stationing them around children is unconscionable.

Fudge scowled at Ambassador Soone.

"Yes, yes, they'll be on the way as soon as we find them." Fudge said with a placating wave of his hand. "The more important thing is catching Black. He is a dangerous criminal and must be taken care of soon."

"One criminal against the safety of your own citizens? One criminal for whom you have failed to provide anything other than an arrest record. A criminal who if found in States you want to be extradited but fail to provide a court record with his sentence or proof of guilt?"

"Yes!" Fudge said.

"No." Madam Bones cut in to keep him from saying anything else. "But capturing Black is a matter of the safety of our citizens. He is a dangerous criminal and while only one man, he killed a wizard and twelve muggles after his betrayal of the Potters. He is a proven threat to the Statute if nothing else. Surely you can agree that his continued status as a fugitive is dangerous for everyone."

"Now, now, let us calm down. This arguing is getting us nowhere. We can continue treading the beaten path or perhaps Mister Lupin and Miss Bones will desire to share their story about what happened. At the very least it will make clear our next course of action regarding the dementors." Headmaster Dumbledore said. "Now, who will start?"

James glanced at Susan. She was clutching her mug of hot chocolate tightly. She peeked towards him and hunkered down further into her bed. James realized he would have to be the one to start.

"We were walking back from Hogsmeade, it was a nice day and we figured there wouldn't be too many more like it. As we were walking back, we saw a rabbit in the pathway." James paused to take a breath. Remus gave him a soft squeeze of encouragement on the shoulder.

"Just after we saw the rabbit, a black dog pounced on it. The rabbit got away and the dog collapsed. It didn't look like anyone was taking care of him. His fur was mangy and he looked pretty skinny." James said, pausing to take a sip of his chocolate. It was helping to chase away the cold in his bones, but the pain persisted, which made telling the story a struggled.

Minister Fudge started to speak, but Headmaster Dumbledore silenced him with a stern look.

"When I started to approach he made to get away, but the hunt seemed to have taken his energy from him. He let me get close and perked up a bit when I started petting him. Susan was hanging back in case he turned out to be violent and approached once I proved him safe." James paused for another sip of the chocolate. He glanced at Susan. She hadn't moved since he started. Remus had tightened the grip on his shoulder when he mentioned the dog, James rolled his shoulder to loosen it before continuing.

"We were trying to decide whether to bring him here to see Professor Hagrid or back to town to see if someone would take care of him." James continued.

Susan didn't interrupt or contradict his version of the events. He gave her a glance. She gave him a jerky nod, encouraging him to continue. ' _Okay then. I wonder why she isn't saying anything though."_

"About that time, it started getting cold. Next thing we knew Dementors were upon us. Susan…" James trailed off, he was about to say she froze and broke down in his arms, but if her aunt was the head of the local cops he didn't want to sound like she was just some damsel in distress. Not in front of all these important people. He was saved having to make a decision when Susan took up the story thread.

She sniffled a bit as she started. "They made me remember that night. I had to go through what happened before you arrived again and again and again until the goat[1] drove them off." She said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she looked at Madam Bones.

The glare Madam Bones sent the Minister was enough to melt tungsten. The Minister flinched and moved to the other side of Headmaster Dumbledore."Of course, if it wasn't for James I don't think we would have lasted that long."

"Oh, and what did Mr. Lupin do when the Dementors arrived." Madam Bones asked sitting down on Susan's bed and pulled her into a hug.

"I froze. Hearing the fighting and the screams, being made to remember that day over and over, I just- I-" Susan broke down at this point and clung to her aunt like a life preserver in a hurricane.

James felt for Susan. Whatever she experienced under the aura of the Dementors was something big. A part of him felt responsible for the tears. The walk had been his suggestion. ' _If we'd taken the carriages everything would have been fine. If I could cast a proper Patronus we'd have been safe. If I'd thought of it sooner we might have gotten away.'_

"Mr. Lupin, it seems the remainder of the story shall unenviable[2] fall to you." Headmaster Dumbledore said, drawing James from his self-recriminations.

"No, it will not!" Madam Pomfrey called from her office. "You can disperse and leave it for another time. I won't have you upsetting my patients anymore. Look at the poor girl. Out, the whole lot of you." She said, starting to levitate bedpans threateningly. While the menfolk were quick to pack away, Madam Bones and Veronica stood their ground. James worried something would happen, but as the men backed away Madam Pomfrey just winked at them. She then swooped past as she continued to harry the men away.

"You're in good hands James, just don't make her mad!" Remus called out as the door slammed just on the men. Madam Pomfrey stayed there for a moment, working spells to secure the wing against any further unwanted guests.

"I will let you ladies remain, but keep it down and keep them calm. The doors aren't locked on this side so you can leave whenever, but you won't be able to get back in with anything short of an army." Madam Pomfrey said as the bedpans returned to wherever they came from. She walked off humming a tune to herself.

"She really hasn't changed in all these years has she." Madam Bones observed aloud. Veronica nodded her agreement.

"Indeed," she said then turned to her son. "James, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," James said. Physically that was true, the cold was gone and the pain had dulled. "Hey, where's Morgan? I figured she would be here to laugh at my misfortune."

Veronica glared at James. "You will be heartened to know she was crying after what she heard happened to you. She wanted to be here when you woke but passed out about an hour before that. Remus took her back to our rooms and put an alert charm on her bed so we would know when she woke to bring her here to see you." James realized perhaps he should have chosen his words a little more carefully.

"I know she doesn't always show it, but your sister loves and looks up to you James," Veronica said.

While Veronica and James talked, Susan and Madam Bones spoke in low whispers, heads close and arms around one another. After Veronica's last statement, they broke apart and Madam Bones stepped away from the bed. She walked over to a spot at the end of James'.

"Mr. Lupin, I know today hasn't been the most conductive to your recovery, but could you finish the story of what happened? Susan swears she doesn't remember anything after the Dementor's arrived except a silver-white goat driving them off before she passed out." Madam Bones asked professionally but politely.

James sighed. It probably was better to go ahead and get the story done rather than have to repeat it later. "Do you have something you can record with?" James asked.

"Of course." Madam Bones replied, dispelling the disillusion charm over an Auror Recording Quill and a roll of Ministerial Record Parchment. "This has been going the whole time. Safer that way for all of us. Go ahead; it will record whatever you say."

James licked his lips, swallowed, and continued the story. "I was feeling the fear and hearing some kind of screaming, a memory I think but I don't know what. I grabbed Susan when she didn't respond and tried to run back towards the village. Unfortunately, I tripped and Susan rolled away from me." James stopped and looked at Susan. "Sorry about that."

"You were trying to save me, somehow I don't think you owe an apology for that." Susan said meekly, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Back to your statement please Mr. Lupin." Madam Bones said.

"Right," James said picking up the story thread again. "I was on my knees, Susan was curled up and whimpering. The Dementors overflew us when I tripped but were on the way back around. They stopped for a moment as if deciding who got to eat solo and who had to share."

Everyone else shivered at that gruesome image.

"I was sure we were going to die, then, in a moment of inspiration, I remembered the Patronus charm." James grimaced in guilt. "If I remembered it sooner, perhaps we could have gotten back to town."

"I find it hard to believe a third year can even cast that charm, but I have a feeling that is what you are about to claim." Madam Bones said her tone giving nothing away.

"Err yeah," James said. "It wasn't corporeal or anything like that. It was probably the weakest I've ever cast it honestly."

"Remus has been having us practice it. He's known it for years. He didn't want us to be defenseless against the Dementors. I know he started with seventh and sixth years on the charm. As each group gets it he plans to move to the next one down. At least so long as they lay siege to Hogwarts." Veronica cut in seeing Madam Bones' disbelieving frown.

"I see." She said stiffly. "Continue."

"I managed to get a weak Patronus out. I tried to reinforce it once it started having an effect, but never got more than a wispy shield. It blocked the Dementors though. With the Patronus to protect me, I stood over Susan and tried to think of a way out. Unfortunately, the trio started taking runs on my Patronus and I had to focus on keeping it up to keep us alive. I don't know how long that lasted, but eventually two more showed up." James said shivering as he remembered the cold creeping up his arms, the pervasive feeling of terror held at bay only by the thinnest of margins.

Veronica was trying to stay quiet and let James get it over with. He'd held off a terrifying foe for longer than he knew, at least based on what they did know from interviews with their friends and villagers the day before. She couldn't be more proud.

"Then what?" Madam Bones said, her voice rigidly professional.

"They overwhelmed me and I passed out under the weight of their aura." James said his voice cracking. "I thought we were going to... I guess someone saved us at the last moment?"

Madam Bones was silent for a moment as she looked over what had been recorded. She looked over several other rolls she had with her. "Is there anything else you remember from the encounter?"

"No." James said. "That's it."

Madam Bones seemed to relax at this point, the stern face she wore melting away into that of a concerned parent. "Thank you Mr. Lupin. Both for sharing that experience and for protecting Susan with your life. In the face of a Dementor, many would have broken and run without her. I can think of few that would have stood up to three with anything less than a fully formed Patronus. You are an incredible young man and should feel proud of what you did."

"I just did-"

"James," Madam Bones said seriously, cutting him off. "You held them off close to an hour. What you did was a miracle of magic. Again, thank you. If you ever need something from the Bones family ask, and, if it is within our abilities, it will be yours. If not, we will do everything we can to aid you in achieving it."

"Auntie!" Susan gasped.

"Amelia!" Veronica called out surprised at her offer.

"Do you object Susan? He saved your life."

Susan fidgeted for a moment, caught in some internal struggle. Then she shook her head slightly.

"No." She whispered meekly. "You're right."

"Good. And no argument Veronica. Susan is the last of my family. This debt is real and will not be forgotten or ignored."

"Too bloody noble for your own good." Veronica muttered.

"But not for Susan's good." Madam Bones replied. "I need to get this filed and see what I can do about getting the Dementors back to Azkaban, or else privately funding someone to find a way to destroy them." She tacked on under her breath.

She stalked out of the hospital, a woman on a mission. Susan rolled over and seemed to drift back to sleep.

"Mom, why does her offer have you so surprised.?" James asked.

"I'll tell you later. For now, focus on resting up. Madam Pomfrey will probably release you two tomorrow morning in time for Breakfast and to get whatever you need for class." She paused and looked out the window at the afternoon sun. "Are you going to be okay on your own here or do you want me to stay?"

James shifted in bed. A few dull stabs of pain followed the movement, but nothing like when he woke up. "I'll be fine. You look like you could use so rest yourself, Mom. Go. I'll come by the family apartment tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that should be fine. Get some rest. We're very proud of you James, your Dad and I both. We love you very much too." She said, leaning in for a hug.

"Love you too, Mom." James said, returning the gentle hug. After a moment they broke apart and she left. James leaned back in the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. While not how he planned to spend the weekend, he was at least alive. He would deal with what came next later. For now, rest sounded good.

* * *

 **AN:**

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Monday 11 October 1993

Madam Pomfrey discharged James after he ate a very strongly flavored breakfast in bed. Not only were all the tastes stronger than ever before, but they were also slightly off. Additionally, everything was pungent than usual, the food, the people, the air. Everything. James tried to put it out of his mind for now.

After being discharged, he offered to wait for Susan, but she quietly insisted he go on ahead without her. James refused. He felt he owed it to Susan to walk her back to the dorms and to Charms. Susan said something to Madam Pomfrey. She was speaking very softly, whispering really. From where he was standing, James knew he shouldn't have heard anything, but he could almost make out what was being said. Another oddity of the morning.

After the whispered conversation, Madam Pomfrey told him, in no uncertain terms, to leave without Susan. James wanted to argue, but Madam Pomfrey's iron glare left him no room for disobedience. He said goodbye to Susan and left.

As he gathered his bag and headed to charms, James was bombarded by strong scents. He felt like it was his first days at school again with how suffocating the scents were. Even worse, his ears hurt because it sounded to him like everyone was yelling. He could hear other students even though he couldn't see them.

He hoped he was just hearing things, but it soon proved a false hope. He was early and in his seat reading ahead as students started to trickle in. The Ravenclaw students were first of course. A few greeted him, yelling, then started talking to each other.

"So did you hear that he fought off a dozen dementors on Saturday?" The first boy, Anthony, if James remembered right, asked his friends.

"Do you really believe that rumor?" Sue Li replied.

"Why don't you just ask him," Terry said.

James turned to answer them, since they were talking about him anyway, and saw them huddled together as if whispering to each other. ' _But if they are whispering, why do I hear them so well?'_

James didn't realize he was starring until they noticed him and blushed. Their scents changed alongside the blush and James was hit by a fresh wave of confused scents, to dense for him to make anything out.

"Do you think he heard us?"

"No way!"

"But if he did?"

They continued to bicker as more people arrived. Slowly, the noise level in the room rose and James wished he knew a decent silencing charm. He thought about trying to make a set of earplugs, but he figured those would be noticeable if anyone looked at him, leading to questions he couldn't answer. He'd just have to soldier through it.

"Hey James. You don't look so good." Wayne said as he slid into a seat next to him.

"Whisper, please." James groaned.

"James, What's up?" Wayne whispered worriedly about his friend. "Is it related to what happened Saturday? There are all kinds of rumors swirling around. What's the truth? Where's Susan?"

Before James could answer, Roger slipped in next to Wayne.

"Hey James!" He might as well have yelled. "So there any truth to the story going around that says you fought off seventy Dementors with your bear hands. I didn't know you had bear hands. Wouldn't the right term be bear claws though? I think it's rubbish, but that's what they're saying."

"Roger," James said softly hoping to cut him off.

"Right, anyways They say you fought the dementors off with your bear hands to protect poor innocent Susan from an assassination attempt against her." Roger said, grinning like an idiot. "Any of it true?"

James' response was preempted by Hannah who'd slipped into the seat beside him. She cast a stinging hex at Roger then turned her wand on James, shoving it under his throat.

"Is Susan okay?" She hissed at him.

"Yes." James said carefully, reigning in his anger at being threatened. Hannah started to withdraw her wand, and James moved. He grabbed her wrist, forcing her wand to point at the ground. "Just because you are worried about Susan doesn't give you a right to threaten me." He snarled in her ear.

Hannah gulped but made no move to free herself. Satisfied she understood, James released her and saw the whole room staring at him. Silently. James relished in the sweet merciful silence before a cloying miasma of fear hit him.

 _'Damn,'_ He thought as he fought down a cough at the scent. " _Was it that big a deal I stood up to someone putting a wand in my face.'_ He saw Hannah had moved, leaving an open space between them. ' _Really? You can give but can't take is that the way it is?'_

Before anything else could happen, Professor Flitwick entered the room and started the class, an introduction to basic silencing charms. James offered his thanks to the Heavens, the Fates, and anyone else that was listening. It wasn't exactly what he needed to deal with whatever was causing his ears to be so sensitive, but a sound dampening charm was a good starting point.

He wasn't the first to get the spell, Terry was, but he did get it that day and left it up for a while to give him a break from the loud sounds of his classmates failing around him.

Class was almost over when Professor Flitwick called for a pause.

"I see many of you have gotten the spell and encourage you to help your classmates that are still struggling. Homework for Wednesday will be to look up three common variations of the silencing spell and their uses. Four inches each for a total of twelve inches of parchment, minimum.

"Before I release you, there is one more thing I need to mention. This past weekend, two students were attacked by Dementors while returning from Hogsmeade. The investigation is ongoing, but it is hoped the Dementors will be removed from the area around Hogwarts." Professor Flitwick said, drawing confused cheers. If they were gone was there still a risk Black would attack the school? Did that mean the rumors were true?

"The attack involved five dementors and they were driven off by a business owner from Hogsmeade. That said, in the time between the start of the attack and the arrival of aid, Mr. Lupin held the Dementors off himself and another student." James tensed at the praise as everyone glanced his way.

"Mr. Lupin, if you don't mind, please tell the class the spell you used to accomplish that feat."

"The Patronus professor." James said reluctantly, meeting Professor Flitwick's eyes.

"Indeed, the most effective defense against Dementors and Lethifold both. I bring this up because I'll be offering extra credit to anyone who writes a foot on the Patronus and turns it in next Monday. I also hope this will dispel some of the more wild rumors swirling around the school. Class dismissed."

James waited until the rest of the class had filed out before leaving the charms classroom. Heather, Roger, and Wayne hung back with him. They stayed quiet, sensing James' worsening mood, until they needed to separate to make it to their own class.

"James," Heather said, breaking the silence. "These two might not be the best at showing it, but we're glad you are okay. They wouldn't let anyone come visit you yesterday. Same for Susan. Hannah and Megan were really worried so don't be too mad at her okay?"

James took a deep breath. He was supposed to be stronger than this. The attack was days ago and suffering superpowered senses shouldn't bother him. If anything, his nose, and ears were just more like when he was transformed than normal. _'Huh, I wonder if something happened during the attack to… Activate? Induce? Magically make that happen all the time for my senses.'_

"I understand Heather, sorry if I'm being a jerk. I guess I'm still recovering from the attack. I'll be better by lunch I promise." James said with an unsure grin. He looked at all his friends, his human pack, and asked, "We good?"

"Yeah, we're good." Wayne said, speaking for the group. "See you at lunch." They separated and James felt a bit better.

He slipped into Defense with seconds to spare and took the seat next to Katie. After they'd been partnered in Transfiguration she'd invited him to start sitting there instead of subjecting himself to the Slytherins. Terrence, who he'd been sitting next to, protested. In the end, James decided he preferred to sit next to a girl, even if she'd been the source of some troubles, over sitting next to Terrence, decent guy though he was.

Katie greeted him with a nod. "James."

"Katie." James replied curtly, choosing to try and focus on the lesson. Unfortunately, the lesson was boring, covering a topic he already knew well enough. As he focus drifted, James decided to try and get a handle on his senses. Discreetly as he could, James canceled the sound dampening charm he'd left on himself at the end of Charms.

He winced when the full volume of Remus' lecture hit him for the first time. He was tempted to recast the charm, but the possibility of being caught and the need to get used to his heightened sensitivity stayed his wand.

To distract himself from the pain, James inhaled deeply to test just how sensitive his nose had become. He smelled the citrus and flowery scent of various shampoos, the chemical smell of ink and bleached quills, the mix of animal and plant from parchment and paper.

Beyond those stronger scents, he picked up the scents every human gives off. Hints to their emotions and all kinds of little social cues most people don't realize they are reacting to. He'd always been able to pick these up better than others, but now it was like neon signs blazing above each person. What's more, beyond even that he smelled older scents in the room. The scent trail of the previous class and even the last one from Friday.

"Whoa." He muttered as he exhaled. ' _Something definitely happened during that dementor fight. I wonder if it changed anything else for me.'_

Class ended and the students started packing. James cringed at the sudden explosion of noise. He started to cover his ear but stopped himself with his hands about halfway there. Remus gave James a concerned glance, but James waved him off. While James wanted to talk to Remus about what was happening to him, now was not the time. There was too great a chance someone would overhear or walk in on them.

Instead, he packed up his own stuff and tried to leave quickly for Arithmancy.

XxX

Katie stopped just outside the Defense Classroom. She just remembered she needed to check if he'd gotten his part of their Transfiguration report complete.

"Did you finish your part of the report?" Katie asked.

"Here." James said, passing her the rolled up assignment. Katie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whoo, I was afraid you wouldn't get it done." Katie said as she slipped it into her bag. "I guess that rumor about-"

Katie stopped when she saw James had already left. His retreating back disappeared around the corner and she frowned. He'd been acting a bit odd in class, wincing, keeping his eyes closed, missing bits of notes.

"Okay, then I guess you don't want to talk." Katie huffed.

"Ah let it go Bell." Terrence said. "He's had a tough weekend. Honestly, I'm surprised he was in class."

"You don't really believe that he fought off a bunch of dementors do you?" Katie asked. "There is no way he'd have gotten his part of the report done if that was the case."

"Well, he does have detention each night with Professor Binns you know. Maybe he got it done in there." Terrence said.

"Because detention is the perfect time for homework? Get real Higgs." Flora Carrow said, adding her two sense to the conversation as the Slytherin and Gryffindors walked to their next class.

"Well Professor Binns never gave detention before, and James is the one that woke him up." Cormac said. "I doubt he fought off the entire dementor hoard he'd be a soulless husk if he had."

"Yet there was an argument between the Minister, the Head of the DMLE, the Headmaster, and someone who's supposed to be the American Ambassador outside the Hospital Wing on Sunday about their continued presence. So I think there is more truth to that rumors than usual." Flora said.

"Really? I hadn't heard that."Katie asked. Her relationship with James had started on a wrong foot, but since then she'd discovered he wasn't as terrible as she initially thought.

"Of course not. It was a Slytherin who over heard them. How would you have heard before now." Hellena Selwyn sneered.

"Selwyn," Terrence warned before addressing the rest. "Though bluntly delivered she is right. There is a high possibility there is a bit of truth to the claims he fought off a dementor or two."

"Pshh. No way a third year could do that." Cormac said.

"But he's not a third year, not really and his dad is our defense professor. Maybe he does know something that can hold them off." Sara Casper offered.

"And he is hardly a pushover, wouldn't you agree Bell. He was the one that arranged that lunch show a little while back after all wasn't he." Flora teased.

"He was." Katie replied, pointedly looking anyway as a blush blossomed on her face. "Then we wound up dueling later that day, it ended in a draw, but he still was able to go toe to toe with me the whole time."

Everyone gave her an appraising look. While the fourth years were likely the closest of any year group despite house lines it wasn't because they all loved one another. Rather their small size and a bit of surprising research into sustainable populations by some Ravenclaws had led to a decision that peace was better than war. Cooperation better than conflict.

This resolution did not happen overnight and Katie had earned a reputation by the end of the year for being nasty in a fight. A reputation she had defended a few times over the years when quidditch season rolled around and certain members of a green colored team had tried to jump her as the youngest member of the team.

"Well," Terrence said. "Whatever happened, it is probably best we just leave him alone. We've seen what happens when you get on his bad side."

The rest of the fourth year Slytherins and Gryffindors agreed and the remainder of their conversation turned to other things.

XxX

James made it through Arithmancy with no problems. The lesson focused on the application of numbers and tables to aid divination, not the equation solving he initially expected the class to be. No, that was just an introduction to future topics to get them hooked.

Lunch was a struggle. The Great Hall was always a bit overwhelming with its noise and smells, but today it was worse than ever. James pushed through it though, and Susan rejoined them for lunch. She was still pale but seemed to be doing better than she had that morning. James wanted to talk to her, but she sat at the far end of the table, away from all the other Third Years.

Hannah quickly joined her down at the end, but when Justin made to sit down with them Hannah waved him off, aggressively. James took that as a sign to stay seated with Roger, Wayne, and Heather. Roger opened his mouth to pepper James with questions, but, in an uncharacteristic show of situational awareness, switched gears to lighter topics.

James ate deliberately. Everything was so rich on his tongue, yet nothing tasted right. It was like whatever happened to his ear and nose also affected his tongue. When he finished James left, hoping to get away from everything for a few minutes before Transfigurations.

James found an out of the way spot and took a few minutes to recenter himself.

' _What is happening to me. Why are my senses so damn sensitive today? It can't be related to becoming the Alpha male of my pack. It should have started sooner if that was the case. What happened with the dementors? We should have died when I passed out, but something came to save us at the last minute. A goat of some kind, so it must have been a goat Patronus. Why weren't my senses like this when I woke up yesterday? Were they and I just couldn't tell because of the pain? Why did I have microfractures everywhere? That hasn't happened in a while. I know it used to happen with each change, and it could always happen if I were to lose balance between my two sides. Why did it happen during a confrontation with dementors?'_

James continued to ponder the situation, finally taking stock of everything. He slowly made his way to Transfigurations. He wound up being the last to class. He sat behind the Slytherins, choosing to take an empty row rather than sit next to everyone else.

A few of his classmates gave him a curious glance, but class started before anyone could say anything to him.

"Welcome everyone. I trust you all had a good weekend despite any excitement or rumors swirling around." Professor McGonagall said with a sympathetic glance to James. "I hope you all finished your project and are ready to turn them in."

She waited a moment for the teams to get their work out, then summoned them to herself. She gave each report a quick glance then laid them in a stack on her desk.

"Excellent. Now to continue on inanimate to animate transformation." She said launching into a theory discussion on the effects of trying to produce multiple transformations from one item, such as a hoard of mice or birds.

James listened and took notes in his notebook, which was slowly starting to show the signs of wear and tear. Slowly his mind started to drift. It kept circling back to his encounter, wondering how he could have done better.

' _What if I had turned the hedges into vines, would that have slowed them down? What about some kind of bird or animal to block their way or claw at them? '_

 _'But you tried the hedges and it failed remember. The issue wasn't necessarily the spells, though I should have remembered the Patronus sooner. For all the good it did.'_

 _'It kept us alive. They did say I held out long enough for help to arrive. That without it we would have been killed.'_

 _'An hour of casting magic though. I didn't think I could do that. Definitely not with something like the Patronus. Maybe that is why I have so many injured, the continual casting taxed my body to the limits.'_

James took a quick break on his thoughts and shook his head slightly to refocus on the lesson. Eventually, his mind started to drift again and class ended without him realizing it until Professor McGonagall spoke to him.

"James, class is over. Don't you have another to get too?" She asked.

"Oh," James said looking around and seeing the room empty aside from the two of them. "Yeah. Sorry. My mind kept drifting. I didn't mean not to pay attention.

Professor McGonagall sighed and her face softened.

"While I don't like it when students let their minds wander in my class I won't hold it against you today. What you did was a very brave thing, James. You risked your life for a classmate when you could have run. It was worthy of the best of the Gryffindors that have walked these halls, including your parents." She held up a finger when James started to speak.

" It was also a very loyal thing you did. Worthy of the best of your current house."

"But it wasn't good enough." James muttered. "I should have thought of it sooner. I tried to turn some hedges into vines you know, but the dementors were affecting me and I couldn't think straight. Through it all, I heard a voicing screaming and arguing. Near the end, there was someone asking that they be killed instead."

Professor McGonagall stiffened but pushed past it before James could notice.

"Dementors are foul demons, James. Many adults wouldn't have been able to do what you did."

"But I am supposed to be strong enough to protect my family now. If I can't protect myself how can I protect them. How did you do it?"

"Do what James?"

"You fought in pitched battles or desperate operations. It seems so glorious after the fact, in books and movies, but it was terrifying wasn't it. Going in and not knowing the outcomes. Being up against someone or something that could kill you. I didn't really think about it before now and I'm sorry for bringing it up if you don't want to talk about it." James muttered, looking away.

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath and looked at James with pity in her eyes. She realized he'd been through a traumatic experience and needed some reassurance, some guidance. She'd seen it many times a decade and a half ago, and before in the Great Wizards War.

"It was never easy James. Fear curls up in your stomach, your nerves tremble. You wonder if this is the last time you will see all your friends together. Often it is, but you have to go because people are counting on you and your comrades are counting on you. You can't let them down. So you bury the fear, you calm the nerves and you focus on the plan, or the enemy, or the next thing that has to be done so you can make it to tomorrow. Each time it gets a little easier. Your reflexes become a little more honed and you know what to do a little better." She said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh." James said softly.

"Take heart in the fact you survived, that Miss Bones survived, and neither of you is much worse for wear. Learn from it and be ready if it should ever happen again."

"Okay. I can do that."

"Good, now get to class. You wouldn't want to lose points for being late would you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

James exhaled sharply through his nose. "I guess not. Thanks, Professor McGonagall."

"You're welcome, but you need to hurry." She said.

"James swept his notebook into his backpack and hurried to Runes. He had just entered the classroom when he was accosted by Draco Malfoy.

"Oy Lupin, I heard you got knocked out by some Dementors, what's the matter can't take a bit of feeling sad."

The problem with Runes, other than it being a dead language, was it served as a haven for the purebloods that didn't want to take Divination as their second elective. Arithmancy was for those that forced to by their parents or who actually wanted to use it. For the self-styled Count of the Crusty Sock that wasn't going to happen. The less said about Muggle studies the better. No, it was Care and Runes for the heir to the Black and Malfoy fortunes.

"Lord Cumstain, unless you want a personal meeting with them, I suggest you learn to close your mouth or shove one of your sperm donor's cocks in it." James shot back. Ever since he gave Draco his widely used moniker, he'd been verbally picking fights with James. They almost never ended well for Draco, but he continued unabated.

The Gryffindor students, few though there were, whooped at the taunt. Draco stammered but said nothing as he paled at the thought of being made to meet one of the Dementors close up and personal.

Without further interruption, James took his seat with Wayne and Roger like usual. He saw Susan sitting at her usual table with Meagan and Justin. He tried to get her attention, but she steadfastly ignored him, carefully turning her chair away from him. He caught a whiff on her scent and noted she smelled scared. ' _What is she afraid of.'_

"Hey Wayne, is Susan okay?" He asked as Professor Babbling entered the room from her office and began passing out practice supplies.

"She was alright last class. Quiet and not very engaged but nothing seemed wrong. Why?"

"I'm not sure." James said.

"Give her some time James. It seems like she had a worse reaction to them than you did." Wayne said. "Give her some time."

"Okay." James said turning his focus to the class. ' _Let's see, carve the runes series on the board. Then observe the reaction when applying power. Then add a rune of our choice from the list and take note of the changes.'_ Without any more wasted words James got to work.

* * *

 **AN:**

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Monday 11 October 1993

James walked through the door of his family's apartment. He was barely through the door before he was slammed from both sides and wrapped up in a warm hug from his mom and sister.

"Jamie! You're here!" Morgan cheered, the first to let go. "What happened? Everyone keeps saying you almost died. You didn't right? You're not that puny right?"

"Morgan!" Veronica reprimanded, still holding James close. "Really?"

"It's fine Mom." James said, returning her hug. She gave a final squeeze and they separated. He turned towards his sister and a villainous smile crept onto his lips. "Weren't you telling me about how she was oh so worried about me, bawling her eyes out when she couldn't come to visit me?"

Morgan took a step back denying his claims fervently. "I wasn't worried about you; I was worried you didn't have a whatchamacallit, the thing so I get all your stuff."

Veronica saw what James was planning as his fingers tensed at his sides. "You're right James. She'll never admit it of course, but she was the very definition of misery until just moments ago."

Morgan's eyes bounced between James and her mother as the pair advanced on her. She took a slow step back before turning and running with a scream. James pounced a second later, Veronica joining him. The chase lasted only moments in the small room. Morgan was on the ground laughing uncontrollably as James and Veronica tickled her mercilessly.

After an eternity for Morgan, but only moments for James and Veronica, they backed off and let her breath. James slumped back and breathed deeply with relief. Veronica threw an arm around him and Morgan and pulled them close to her.

"This is how it is supposed to be. Family together laughing after school. Not the poopoo we are dealing with here. Morgan gasped at Veronica's G-rated curse, but James just giggled.

"And what kind of pooh are we dealing with? For some reason, I doubt Piglet is around to help it out."

Veronica pinched him lightly in the side making James squirm.

"Being in the U.K., Remus busy all the time either teaching or helping the Aurors, we see him about as much as you do. The mess that is Hogwarts finances and everything you uncovered around Professor Binns." Veronica said, blowing a bit of hair out of her face.

"Mommy used real bad words after that." Morgan supplied unhelpfully. Veronica buried Morgan into her side to silence her.

"Then you get attacked by Dementors. That was terrifying James. You and Susan arrived at school, brought by Dumbledore's younger brother, **because that's a thing,** nevermind that no one knows about him, and you don't wake for almost a whole day." She said, hugging him tightly.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I really didn't, but…" James trailed off catching himself. "Um, I think that should wait for Dad to be here."

"What is it, James?" Veronica asked, loosening her grip on him and Morgan. Morgan took the chance to break free and breath deep.

"I'll tell you when Dad gets here. He needs to hear it anyway, and I need to talk to him. Though I can probably tell you about part of it." James said, feeling more centered with his family than at any other point in the day. He wondered if it was just because it was family or if it was related to everything else.

"Of course James." Veronica said. With a flick and swish of her wand, she retrieved the waiting drinks and snacks from the dining area and set them on the floor before them. Morgan drank greedily spilling a bit down her front. "Morgan! Really? You know better." Veronica admonished. His sister really was messy, cute in a little sister way, but messy.

James took a moment to arrange his thoughts. Eating a slice of pepperoni and a soft cheese on a cracker, James took a moment to savor the strong flavors. ' _Hmm, am I getting used to it or are they going back to normal.'_

"When I woke up this morning my nose was more sensitive than usual, same for my hearing and sense of taste. I realized a bit before lunch that is was almost the same as when I am a wolf. I think." James began before taking another bite of the snacks. Veronica stayed silent, letting him talk.

"That would be awesome!" Morgan said with a smile. "It would be like having super senses!"

"But what happens when someone makes a loud noise?" James asked her. Morgan's smile turned to a frown as she tried to figure it out.

"It would hurt." Veronica supplied having picked up what James was putting down. "Are you okay James?"

James answered with a weak smile, a shrug of the shoulders, and a waffling of the hand. "Ehh…"

Veronica was silent for a moment then let out a sigh. "Morgan can you go play somewhere else. I need to talk to James one on one for a moment."

"Okay, Mommy." Morgan said. She scampered off to her room to play with the various toys contained therein.

"James, your dad went to meet the man who saved you, Aberforth Dumbledore, after classes today."

"That's the headmaster's brother no one knows about right?"

Veronica nodded. "Yes, according to Remus, Abe apparently knows about him being a werewolf and was in charge of making sure he never entered Hogsmeade when he was a student."

"Okay. So why's Dad meeting with him today?"

"Something happened when you were attacked that he saw. Something we need to ensure his silence about. Something we, Remus and I, agreed to talk to you about together."

"What's going on Mom?" James said a hint of worry creeping into his voice, the good vibes from sitting with his family starting to fade away.

"I can't tell you right now, but I can ask a question. James, have you been practicing daylight transformation here?" She asked.

"No, not really." James said uncertain where this was going. "I'm not that crazy. Heck, I've barely looked at my totem. Mostly just tapped it to make sure it was there. Why?"

"And you have been carrying it with you at all time?" Veronica asked ignoring his question.

"Of course." James answered exasperatedly. "It's supposed to help make sure the man and beast stay merged right? I figured it is the kind of thing that would be extra important here."

"That's what Shaman Moon said about them and you're probably right." Veronica said running a hand through his hair.

"Mom? What happened? Was it more than just being attacked by dementors and holding them off for a bit?" James asked after a moment.

"Please James, just a bit of a wait. We can tell you everything once Remus gets home." Veronica said letting go of him and standing up.

"Mom, what is going on?" James asked. Veronica just shook her head.

"Remus should be back soon." She said, leaving him behind to go check on Morgan.

James leaned back against the wall frustrated. ' _The way Mom was talking, it almost sounded like I daylight transformed. But that's impossible, right? If I had, someone would have said something by now, right? I would've been driven from Hogwarts with a pitchfork-wielding mob chasing after me, or everyone would be avoiding me because it was only a rumor, but what if it were true?'_

Inspired by what Veronica said, James pulled out his totem. He hadn't really looked at the badger skull since he arrived at Hogwarts. Now he turned it over in his hands and was stunned. The normally white bone was charred and blacked near the runes Shaman Moon had carved into it. ' _What on Earth? It almost looks like it was shoved in a high voltage socket.'_

He hadn't practiced intentional moonless transformation since they left home. It just wasn't a safe or smart thing to do. Here in the family apartment though?

James shifted into a cross-legged sitting position and slipped the totems lanyard around his neck. The skull came to rest against the center of his chest. He touched it with his fingertips and took a deep breath to center himself. James focused on what it was to be the wolf. The senses, sensations, mental state. He pulled at the curse, urging it to change him here and now. Like using his wand, he focused his magic through the badger skull.

A moment later he heard Veronica shriek in surprise. "James! What are you doing?"

James opened his eyes and looked towards Veronica. Her red shirt looked a bit washed out before, but now any hint of red was gone, replaced by brown hues.

"No Fair Jamie! It's not even a full moon!" Morgan called out when she came running in.

James finally looked at his hands and saw they had changed into a werewolves claws far easier than ever before.

"Woah." He tried to say, but it became a guttled woof instead.

"Look." Veronica said summoning a mirror for him.

James looked in the mirror and saw the transformation reached all the way to his face. His eyes were yellow like a wolf's, his teeth narrowed and his jaw beginning to lengthen into a snout. As he looked on, his body started shifting back to normal, his focus gone.

"Woah." James said, shaking of his head as his fingers returned to normal.

"I thought you said you hadn't been practicing." Veronica said angrily as she returned the hand mirror to its place.

"I haven't. Really!" James insisted. Veronica frowned.

"Don't lie, Jamie! You weren't able to do that at home. You could barely do your fingernails into claws." Morgan said, pouting. " Mom, how come he can transform so well now?"

"Morgan." Veronica said sternly, suggesting it was in the girl's best interest to let it drop.

About that time, the door swung open and Remus entered, his cheeks rosy. "Good afternoon Family!" He said as he closed the door behind himself. "Veronica, I was able to speak with Aberforth earlier today, he promised to keep it secret. Well, he said it wasn't any of his business to share it around and he wasn't a loose-lipped witch."

"Good. Good." Veronica said, giving Remus a quick peck on the lips and a hug. Remus then continued through the room, giving Morgan a quick squeeze before ending at James. He helped James off the floor and pulled him into a tight hug.

"How are you feeling? I'm sorry we didn't have a chance to talk earlier." Remus said in James' ear as he held him tight.

"Honestly, some stuff is happening that I don't quite understand. My senses have been supercharged and Mom said you guys wanted to talk to me about something. Just now I did my best daylight transformation attempt ever without realizing it. What is going on?" James said as the hug broke.

"James something happened while you were trying to hold off the dementors. I promise we will talk about it, but first I have to ask you a question. Aberforth said a mangy black dog led him to save you, and you mentioned the same dog in your story to Madam Bones. Was it...?"

"Yeah, can we throw up so privacy spells, just to be sure. I'll tell you the full story." James said once he understood what Remus was suggesting. "But can't you tell me what's happening to me now?"

"What happened is the secret Aberforth said he'd keep. It is probably tied into why that transformation was so easy and why your sense have been supercharged." Remus said giving James a pat on the back and looking to Veronica for support. She gave him a slight nod letting Remus know he was right.

"Okay." James said. He waited while Veronica and Remus set to work with the various spells and wards they knew for privacy, some learned at Hogwarts, others from the packs, and one or two learned from trying to get some alone time once they had children. Once that was done, Morgan was again sequestered in her room, with numerous promises it would be made up to her.

They sat at the dining room table. James shared the full unedited story of what occurred on the path between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Once he finished, James waited for one of his parents to speak. Veronica was the first to break the silence.

"So, it would seem Black doesn't want you dead. Whether or not his presence put you in danger, the Dementors chose to focus on you instead, so they still were disobeying orders."

"Seems that way. Though, Susan completely shut down. Why didn't they affect me like that?" James asked. Remus and Veronica shared a glance then shrugged.

"Honestly James, I have no clue." Remus said. "Just be glad they didn't hit you as hard. Now there is something we need to tell you. You remember how you woke in the hospital with all those microfractures?" James nodded.

"We think they were caused by a partial forced transformation. We being your mom and me." Remus said. James looked back slack-jawed.

"When? How? What?" James asked the condition of his totem now making a bit of sense.

"While holding off the Dementors you started transforming. When Aberforth found you, you were halfway through the transformation and your wand was falling out of your claws as you collapsed onto the ground over Susan. Aberforth didn't say anything when he brought the two of you in, but he came and found me after."

"Turns out, despite what are apparently some deep-seated differences between Aberforth and Albus, our good headmaster has had his brother looking out both for me and for the citizens of Hogsmeade even since I was first a student here. He told me what happened and agreed to keep his silence." Remus said with an exaggerated sigh.

"So I partially transformed, and because it wasn't intentional or a full transformation it left me with a bunch microfractures?" James asked.

"It's not that surprising James." Veronica said. "The fracture's part anyway. We used to get them every time we transformed until wolfsbane came out, then again as we went through the whole 'become one with the wolf" thing with Shaman Moon remember?"

"I just remember being sore and having to drink something in the mornings."

"Yeah, that was SkeleGro, well the American version of it anyway, or was it the Nakota version?" Veronica said, tapping a finger to her chin as she tried to remember.

"The real question is why did you transform, has anything similar been happening before or after?" Remus asked. "If we don't know why it happened, it could happen again and without the chance to hide it."

"Only because the Brits are idiots."

"We are Brits, James." Veronica reminded him. James just huffed and slumped back in his seat. "Now, tell him what you told me about your day."

James did. Remus listened carefully as Veronica went and retrieved Morgan for dinner. When James finished, the sun was setting low and dinner was set on the table.

"If I had to guess, I would say that your partial transformation when you faced the Dementors is still affecting you." Remus mused. "We should write Alpha Hardfast and Shaman Moon. Compose your own letter, and I'll write one too. This weekend I'll make sure they get out. Include any questions you have about this and being the alpha male now. If we are sending a letter we'd best send all our questions."

"Okay. When do you want it by?" James asked.

"The sooner the better, but I understand if it takes some time. Say Friday morning at the beginning of class."

"So its homework now." James asked unhappily. Remus just chuckled and pushed away from the table.

"Time for dinner boys, any more serious discussion can wait till we have full bellies." Veronica said as she and Morgan took their places at the table. James and Remus agreed heartily and the family dug into the dinner provided.

* * *

 **AN:**

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Monday 11 October 1993

Dinner with his family left James feeling refreshed. While he didn't know for sure what was happening to his senses, learning he'd succeeded in a daylight transformation, unintentional as it may have been, was a gust of wind in his sails.

The hypothesis the transformation left him more in tune with his canine side than ever before, for good or ill, was as good as any. Once he wrote Shaman Moon and Alpha Hardfast, he would know for sure. First, though, was detention.

James entered Professor Binns office and found a note waiting for him. Curious, he kept his backpack on and skimmed the note.

"Harrowing experience... meeting with deputy headmaster… have the night off… _"_ James read. ' _Hell yeah, time to head back to the common room.'_ James grimaced after a second's thought. In the common room, he would be surrounded and suffocated by close to forty people. ' _Or perhaps the time-honored tradition of avoiding schoolwork by wandering the halls is a better option tonight.'_ James spun around and walked right on out of the room. As he wandered through the castle he decided to test his sense of smell by following the faintest scent he could for as long as possible. He slowly worked in the general direction of the Hufflepuff common room since he had to get there eventually.

The castle was quieter than earlier in the day. He passed a few older couples out in the corridors, their reactions and scents hinting at their intention for the evening. He hurried by those groups with a blush and continued on.

The sun was just disappearing below the horizon, a large waning crescent barely peeking out in the east, when James reached the corridor to the Hufflepuff common room. In his wandering, James crossed the castle from one end to another as the random stairs and hallways sometimes led to completely wrong parts of the castle. Down stairs that lead up, a short hallway that started in the east wing and ending in the west, and a window that looked out of it across a courtyard at itself. His wandering provided a stark reminder the castle was steeped down to the bedrock in magic.

He walked down the corridor from a rarely traveled direction, his most recent exploration having taken him to a portrait that showed him how to access a secret passage from it to the far end of the hall away from the kitchens and Great Hall. He slowed to a stop when an unforgettable scent hit him. He'd smelled it when he met the dementors, more weakly in the hospital, and anytime Susan was near today. Fear, specifically Susan's fear, and worry, and unease.

He inhaled deeply, hoping he was wrong.

He wasn't. Susan was nearby and she was afraid. Not deathly afraid, or grasped by despair as she had been during the attack, but still scared. Perhaps scared was too strong a word. James inhaled again. He smelled two others with her, Tamsin and Maxive, a fifth and a sixth year female Hufflepuff.

James' hand patted his holstered wand as he continued forward. The hall was too silent. Shouldn't the girls be talking or their steps echoing against the stone? When he got close to the hidden entrance, he found Susan sitting on the barrels, waiting, alone.

She was looking away when he arrived but snapped her head in his direction as he walked up.

"Hey Susan," James said, trying to be nonchalant. "What're you sitting out here for?"

"James, we need to talk." Susan's voice was shaky. James felt a deep sense of foreboding. He never realized what that sentence from a woman could feel like, and he wasn't even dating her. He smelled Tamsin and Maxive behind and before him. They were there but they weren't. _'Are they invisible? I wonder if that's a spell they learned in class or on their own.'_ James thought as he composed his answer.

"Okay Susan, here or somewhere more private. I feel like someone's watching us." James said trying to gauge just what was happening. Did Susan know about Tamsin and Maxive?

Susan frowned and looked both ways down the hall. After a moment's hesitation, she ran her left hand down her leg as if brushing off a bit of lint. Susan stood and pointed down the hall.

"There is an empty room that way we can use. You go first, I'll tell you when we get there." Susan said, trying to sound in charge and confident, but James smelled through it. She was scared. Was it of him? Why? She'd passed out under the effects of the dementors right?

' _But what if she didn't.'_ That thought brought nothing but worry.

"Okay, Susan," James said, doing as he was told. Once she was behind him he discreetly as possible drew his wand.

' _Her aunt might be the top cop, but I can probably still take her. Against two older students though.'_ His other hand unconsciously grasped his totem. It felt warm to the touch and he made an effort to calm down. So far nothing had happened, getting worked up wouldn't help him now.

"How are you feeling by the way? Hannah was really worried when I showed up to charms without you." James said trying to ease tensions. Susan said nothing, keeping her eyes firmly on James as he walked in front of her.

"Turn here," Susan said when they reached the second side hall. James did as asked and continued down the hall. In the silence following her order, James kept his ears peeled. He heard the steps of the other two following them. They were a short distance behind Susan.

"Stop. In there." Susan said, pointing at an ajar door. James pushed the door open and took a look inside. There was nothing in the room but a layer of dust and some crates stacked in the back right corner. There were no windows. Pale orange light from a sputtering magical torch lit the room.

James took a step back and held the door open. "Ladies first."

Susan hesitated for a second and glanced back over her shoulder. When she looked forward, she stood a little straighter and stepped inside the room. James followed. He shut the door, locked it, and transfigured the hinges so they wouldn't swing the instant he was in the room.

" _Bombarda."_ He heard called behind him and dodged to the left. The spell hit the door instead of him. James continued to the left, turning. He came face to face with a terrified Susan. Her wand drawn but shaking wildly in her hand. Her eyes were wide, locked on James.

That confirmed it was him she was afraid of. Now to find out if it was for the reason he feared to consider. James lowered his wand slowly and slipped it into his waist holster while holding his off hand out in a placating gesture. There was a knocking at the door, but James ignored it.

Susan's eyes darted between the door and James. She fought down the trembling in her hand as she tightened her grip on her wand. "Wh- What did you do?"

"Woah now Susan. We're friends right?" James asked taking a sidestep, moving further away from the door.

The pounding continued.

"What did you do?" Susan demanded, her voice a bit more confident.

"I made sure this would be a private meeting. We don't need Tamsin and Maxive joining us do we?" James replied hoping to shock her. By the way, her arm dropped, he was pretty sure he'd succeeded.

"You want to talk? Okay, we can talk. The two of us. We don't need invisible chaperones ready to do who knows what." James said. He now had both hands out in front of himself doing his best to appear non-threatening. It was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to react in kind, but he stayed calm and pushed it down for the moment.

Susan vacillated for a few moments, her wand raising up and down as she thought it over, until she sagged in defeat.

"Okay." She muttered in a small voice. "First give me your word you won't hurt me."

James wanted to refuse, to demand the same from her, or offer some kind of reprisal for trying to ambush him, but he'd fought to keep her safe not too long ago. He'd stood locked in battle for her sake, like he knew he would for any of his family, his pack. What's more, she'd said nothing to contradict him during the interview, though she could have mentioned him talking to the dog.

At the same time, she'd just tried to lure him into a trap. She'd pushed him away when he was offering to help her. He'd given her a place in his world, not even realizing it at the time, and she'd thrown it back at him.

"James, please. I just wanted, needed, to talk. Promise you won't hurt me and I'll tell them to leave." Susan said meekly. The pounding on the door continued. Someone yelled _Alohomora_ outside.

"Okay. I never planned to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. I promise." James leaned against the closest wall and slid down it.

"Tamsin! Maxive! Can you hear me?" Susan called through the door.

"Susan! Are you okay! Did he do anything?" Maxive, if James remembered the voice right called back through the door.

"I'm fine. James knew you were following us and thought you might try to hurt him."

"How?"

It was quiet for a moment before James heard Tamsin speak. "Susan you said you wanted us to watch your back. We agreed because we like you, and Hufflepuff witches watch out for their own. Are you sure you're fine now? Can you open the door?"

"I'm fine. He gave his word he wouldn't hurt me, but he did something to the door when he locked it. I don't know if I can undo it."

"Susan?"

Susan was silent for a moment, considering the unspoken question. "We'll be fine. This is probably best as a private conversation. You can wait nearby if you are worried so you see us when we come out."

James nodded his agreement and grunted positively.

"James agrees." Susan added.

There was a moment of silence again.

"Okay Susan. We'll be out here waiting for you."

The quiet fell once again. James remained against the wall and Susan near the door for a few minutes. James was focused on keeping his head on straight; Susan was trying to figure out where to start. There was so much she needed to ask.

"I don't know if I ever properly thanked you for trying to save me." Susan said to start. James just grunted noncommittally in reply.

Susan let out a long sigh. "James I don't know where to start, so much happened that afternoon, then we woke up, and it was right into the interrogation and I didn't know what was real and what was a hallucination and.. and.. and…" Susan started sobbing as she fell apart. She dropped to her knees in the middle of the room, collapsing in on herself.

James started to stand but stopped. A part of him wanted to comfort her, but another part was angry she'd tried to lure him into a trap. In the end, he let her cry alone in the middle of the room. After a few minutes, Susan pulled herself together.

"Sorry," Susan said, wiping her eyes. James pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, transfigured it into a handkerchief and tossed it over to Susan. She caught and used it.

"You know it is crazy to watch you do all that silently." She said once she'd cleaned her face.

"It's how I was taught." James replied. "Honestly it is weird that you don't learn it 'til your later years."

Susan shrugged and fell silent. James shifted in his spot as one of his feet started to fall asleep.

"So you were aware the whole time the dementors were attacking I'm guessing?" James asked. Susan nodded.

"Why did you collapse on me. As soon as they showed up, you pretty much fell apart." James said.

"What about you?" Susan asked softly.

"I heard a woman screaming. Then at the very end someone ordering a woman out of the way." James said, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. "The whole time I was holding them off she was screaming. It only changed as I was passing out. At least so far as I remember."

Susan swallowed and opened her mouth a couple of times before she started talking. "I'm a war orphan you know. Like Harry Potter and Neville too, I guess. I lost both my parents. Cedric lost his mom. Tamsin lost her father and grandparents, Hannah lost most of her magical family before she ever knew them. It's common around here."

James stayed quiet. He didn't have anything to add, but he did file away the orphan bit about Neville and Susan. It made sense with how Neville only mentioned his grandmother and Susan's aunt was the only one to show up for her in the hospital.

"The Dementors, they made me remember when it happened. The night my parents died." Susan said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Over and over I relived that night up until the point Auntie arrived with help too late."

"At the same time, I was watching you." Susan said as she wiped her eyes. "You tried to save us and failed. I was almost in their grasp when someone started shouting at them. Rocks flew in from the mist. They said they were the one the Dementors wanted."

"Yeah. That happened." James confirmed.

"It was Black wasn't it?" Susan asked in a small voice as she thought about what she thought she heard yelled through the mists. "He was trying to draw them off."

"I think so." James answered. At her frown, he elaborated. "Black was there, it was him, and I think he was trying to save us."

Susan was silent for a bit as she processed the answer to the first and possibly least of her questions. And what a statement that was. The fact an escaped mass murderer chose to try to save them didn't make any sense. How had he even known they were there? Why try to save them? The only thing there before the dementors had been the mangy dog and the bunny-

"Sirius Black wasn't the bunny was he?" Susan asked. James looked at her blank-faced for a moment and burst out in laughter. Susan felt a bit miffed as James recovered slowly, still chuckling when he replied.

"Oh, I needed that. We've been all secrets and ambushes and fear and just, just yuck this whole evening. Thank you for that. Yes Susan, Sirius Black was a bunny and, in returned for us buddying up to the dog that almost killed him, he saved our lives." James shook his head chuckling.

Susan glared, her fear forgotten in the moment of embarrassment. Then it hit her.

"He was the dog. The dog you barked at. You can talk to dogs! Wait!" Susan said. James grimaced as her fear spiked once again.

"I can smell that you know. Your fear. Especially since it was so strong when we met the dementors." James said in defeat. Susan jumped to her feet, backing away. "Yeah, you know. Go ahead and ask the big question of the night. If you were conscious the whole time you already saw it." He pushed himself up and set his wand on the floor.

Susan swallowed loudly in the dim room. James was standing on the side with the magical torch and it cast a shadow from him. He looked tall, strong and ominous where he stood. His wand was on the floor off to the side, and she didn't know if that made her feel better or worse.

"You promised not to hurt me." Susan reminded him, her voice shaking.

"I'm not the kind to break his word once given." James said. sliding a hand onto his totem. He felt tense. Any relief from the laughter gone. This was going to be a big moment. The lesser of his secrets was about to be revealed. He was really glad it was just the two of them in that moment.

"Are you... You are… Are you a werewolf?" Susan asked, sliding a hand to her wand. James smiled at her. No, he bared his teeth.

"Yes!" James nearly shouted. "And you want to know don't you? You want to know when it happened, how, what I'm going to do to you now."

Susan backed up a step as James ranted. "And?"

"And nothing. It all rests on you to be quite honest. You held your tongue about Black. Okay, you weren't sure. He was the dog by the way. He really did save our lives. By reminding me of the Patronus, he bought us enough time for Aberforth to save us." James laughed.

"I just wasn't sure. That's why I wanted to talk to you tonight." Susan argued.

"And you didn't call me out for my other form, for the wolf I am."

"I wanted to talk you! Dammit James, you saved my life. You have the Bones family in your debt. Don't you realize how big that is you bloody Yank!?" Susan yelled.

"No. Nor do I care. Do you want the full honest truth from me Susan, the complete unvarnished reality?" James asked her softly, but his voice filled with power.

"Yes!" Susan replied exasperated.

"I don't want to be here. We came because there exists the slimmest of chances Sirius Black is an innocent man. Yeah, how is that for a show stopper. An innocent man trapped for over a decade in Hell on Earth." James ranted. His totem glowed against his chest but he didn't notice it. "So I'm here with my family so my dad can prove whether or not Black deserves to die by his hand for betrayal or if there is another that needs to suffer. The instant we know the truth we'll be gone from these shores never to return, because, honestly, I hate it here."

Susan took another step back, James had hair growing all across his body and his eyes glowed yellow. James stopped talking, breathing heavily. He saw the glow on his chest and looked at his arms.

"Dammit." He muttered. He tried to relax and reversed the transformation. He backed up to the wall and sank down. "Sorry. Ever since the attack, strange things have been happening."

Susan just shook in the corner she'd backed into. In that moment, James had truly terrified her. James groaned and punched the ground next to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm sorry." He repeated.

Susan slowly calmed down, bringing her breathing under control. She kept a wary eye on James as he repeated his apologizes over and over.

"Let me out." She said at last causing James to shut up. "Just let me out of here. I'll keep your secret. I won't tell anyone about what you are or about Black or anything. We've talked. Please just let me go."

James picked up his wand and waved it once at the door dispelling his earlier work. "It's open. Keep my secrets and your family's debt is paid." James said. He didn't need it and it seemed to matter to her so why not use it now.

Susan bolted for the door as soon as his wand started waving but stopped short. "So be it. I will keep your secrets in payment of my debt. Thank you." Then she was gone.

James heard her meet Tamsin and Maxive. A second was spent to ensure Susan was alright and the trio was gone.

James remained on the floor. He had a feeling he'd just lost something. He'd saved her life, but it destroyed any friendship they might have had, any chance at something more.

His greatest gift was feeling more like a burden. Today had been too much. The super senses, the wild emotions, the revelations, the talking, were taking their toll on James. All the good feeling from being with his family had been blown away. In their place, his distaste for Britain, his desire to be home, his frustration with the change to his senses, and dealing with now apparently easy transformation roiled together in his mind. The stress reached a boiling point. He took one look at the boxes and blasted them.

He didn't even think of the spell, just pointed and blasted with raw magic. The boxes broke apart and James gathered the planks up in his magic. He left the room and took off running for the greens. There was at least one way to feel better.

XxX

Katie was on her way back to the Gryffindor Tower after an evening flying session with the other Gryffindor Chasers. They hadn't really been practicing, just flying for the joy of it out on the pitch. She'd stayed behind to put away the brooms and sent the others ahead since they had OWLs to deal with.

Katie was just turning the corner from the pitch to the entrance to the castle when someone blew past her. She ducked again as floating wooden planks followed a second behind them. Katie was about to shout out when she finally got a good look at who it was.

' _What in the name of Magic is he doing?'_ She thought. A quick muttered _Tempus_ showed there was still an hour until curfew. Katie stood there looking between the magic numbers and the direction James had gone.

' _He can take care of himself. There is no reason for me to follow him.'_ She thought as she took a step towards him. ' _But I can't say I'm not curious what he's doing. He was acting kinda weird all day today.'_

Katie took a step toward the door. She took a step after James. ' _Argh! Make up your mind Katie. Are you going to follow him or not. You know what screw it, last time I came upon him doing something alone he made history interesting. Well, he changed Binns for the better, but it took away a needed nap time. If nothing else I should make sure he doesn't do something too crazy.'_

With her rationalization decided upon, Katie went after James; it took her a few minutes to catch up. She found him standing in a circle of short torches at the bottom of the hill. Across from him stood a series of human silhouettes. The wooden planks from before had disappeared.

Katie crouched on the slope, wondering what he was doing. A moment later, something jumped off the ground, floated unsteadily in front of him, and, a second later, shot forward. There was sharp crack as the objects struck one of the silhouettes and splinters went flying.

 _'He must have transfigured everything from the planks.'_ Katie thought.

She watched James until the silhouettes were destroyed by what she assumed to be pebbles he was launching at them. At first, he was silent, but near the end, he began shouting incoherently as he fired his projectiles. He was panting heavily by the time he finished and collapsed to the ground. Katie cast _Tempus_ again. There were less than ten minutes left until curfew. There was no chance they could make it back in time.

' _Maybe if I run I can make it back.'_ Katie thought before taking a look towards James.

 _'Is he crying?'_ She asked herself. James' shoulders shook with his head buried in his arms. ' _I don't think I want to deal with this. I should go. I wanted to make sure he didn't do something to change the school and he didn't.'_

Katie started to stand, hoping to just back away and pretend she never saw anything. She was almost free when she slipped on the grass and slid down the hill.

' _What the hell!.'_ She thought as she slid down the hill and found herself at the bottom, just outside the torch circle. "Uff."

"KATIE!" James shouted as he spun around. He wiped his face with his sleeve, trying to hide the tears on his red-streaked face. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey James." Katie said from where she lay having not moved since she came to a stop. "I was just taking a walk, enjoying the nice night, wondering how I might dodge patrols out to catch students breaking curfew when I maybe might have slipped up at the top of the rise."

"On what?"

"On the grass?" Katie offered with a shrug.

James looked at her, his face going blank. "You slipped on the grass?"

"Yeeaaah." Katie replied weakly. James stared at her for a moment then sighed and patted the ground next to him.

"Well, there is room over here if you want to sit down."

Katie hesitated for a moment, scooted over to where he was. "Thanks."

"Welcome." James grunted as he looked away from her and out towards the shattered wood he destroyed earlier.

Katie kept a wary eye on James as she looked over at what he had done. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Katie broke it. "Sooo…. Do you want to talk about it?"

James snapped his gaze to her, his eyes narrowing. "Talk about what?"

Katie looked at James. "Whatever has you out here this late; curfew hits in a minute, and I've heard you don't really need any more detentions. Plus you nearly knocked me over on your way out of the castle. Figured someone needed to keep an eye on you in case you tamed the giant squid or started a war with the merpeople in the lake this time." She said.

"What? Why would you think that?" James asked.

"Well, you did break decades-old bindings on your history professor and take away my, and many others, favorite nap time." Katie said, smirking. "So what's the problem."

James was silent for a long moment. Katie glanced over at him. He'd leaned back and was looking up at the night's sky.

"James." Katie began, pausing as he shifted to look at her a bit better. "You don't have to tell me. We didn't start off on the best foot and we aren't exactly friends."

"True." James muttered. Katie sighed and continued.

"But you do make a good project partner, and you aren't as bad as I first thought. We might not be friends, but I can tell something is bothering you. You've been off all day. In Defense, in Transfiguration, and when I followed you tonight." James tensed up and started to sit up.

"And I don't hold it against you." Katie said quickly in case he was getting the wrong idea. "I remember when the Dementors searched the train. If it wasn't for Professor Lupin and the others driving them off after they got too close to some of the students, I think some first kisses might have been last kisses too." Katie said with a shiver.

James saw the shiver and cast a warming charm over both of them. It was a mid-October evening in Scotland and the cool breeze coming over the lake wasn't helping matters.

"Thanks. So you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but... " Katie trailed off.

"If I want to you are here." James said after a minute.

"Yeah." Katie said pulling her knees to her chest. Even with the warming charm, it was still getting cold. "So…"

James put his hand behind his head and kept looking at the sky. After a minute he started to talk. "Last year, Ryan's dad, Ryan is my best friend back home, took us targeting shooting a couple times. We were only allowed to shoot the twenty-twos but it was a lot of fun. Ryan said my bullseyes were beginner's luck but I think he was just jealous." James said with a far-off look on his face.

"Twenty-two?" Katie asked not quite sure what James was talking about.

"Twenty-two caliber rifles. Bolt action, single shot. We must have put fifty rounds each down range that day. It was my first time shooting. Mom wasn't too happy about it. Something about crazy American gun nuts. Dad didn't seem to care one way or the other. He told me so long as I don't talk about it around Mom I could go any time they invited me." James elaborated as he mimed firing the rifle with his hands.

"Oh." Katie said thinking about what she knew from TV and movies. "Is that related to what you were just doing."

"Yeah. I replaced gunpowder and lead with magic and stone, but it was surprisingly relaxing." James said.

Katie looked over at the shattered remains of the targets. ' _That was relaxing? It sure didn't look that way.'_ She thought.

"Did it make you feel better?"

"Yeah." James said, nodding and looking Katie way. "Yeah, it did. Thanks for asking and for following me." James said pointing between the two of them.

"You're welcome, James." Katie said a content feeling setting in her gut. "Do you think we should head up and try to sneak past the patrols?"

James cast _Zeiten_ on his wrist. The version of timekeeping spell he learned back home. 11 Oct 1993/2115/Sunset 1827 Sunrise 0740 appeared in three silver lines along his wrist.

"Nah, Astronomy doesn't start for almost another three hours and I have to attend that with the first years anyway. I will just catch the Slytherins as they come up from the dungeon and walk with them." James said, snorting at the look on her face.

"Seriously, are the house divisions that bad. There are what twenty people in your whole year group?" James asked seriously. Katie waited for him to continue for a moment before realizing he was waiting for her answer.

"Eighteen, there are eighteen of us." She replied.

"Damn, why do you even bother with separate classes? Wouldn't it be easier on everyone if you all just did them together?"

"Tradition?" Katie offered uncertainty. Jame waved his hand dismissively.

"Whatever the reason, you have to know your yearmates pretty well right? Are any of them that bad?"

"I was just surprised you are in a class with first years for astronomy at that. It's such an easy class." Katie said. She burst into giggles at the disgusted look on James' face. "Astronomy isn't that bad."

James just scoffed. "Yes, it is. Give me transfigurations any day of the week. I'd rather write another report on turning owl stands into owls than make another star chart."

"You really like transfigurations don't you?"

"My best wanded subject." James said with abundant pride. "I can't wait to learn animation and the creation of constructs." Katie watched gleam of torchlight in his green eyes. It looked like he was over whatever was bothering him. ' _And he never actually talked about it. Boys are weird'_

"What's your best subject?" He asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Charms or Astronomy if I'm honest. Why?" Katie asked.

"Well, last time we crossed wands it ended in a draw. So, since we have time to kill, why don't we have another go of it. We can even make it a bit more interesting than last time." James said.

"What do you have in mind?" Katie asked as she stood. The thought of dueling James again did sound appealing to her. A friendly duel of course. One she would win.

"A wager. Loser owes the winner something of their choice." James said a creepy smile working its way onto his face.

Katie thought it over for a moment. That would make the duel more fun. She even knew what she would ask for once she won.

"Okay." She said palming her wand. "What are the rules?"

"My transfigurations against your charms." James said stretching as he spoke. "First to fall to the floor laughing losses."

"Laughing?" Katie asked incredulously. "Why laughing?"

"We are having a fun night, aren't we? Plus it wouldn't be smart if either of us got hurt." James said as he closed the distance to Katie and held out a hand. "So, do you accept."

Katie didn't hesitate for a second. "Don't complain when I win."

* * *

 **AN:**

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Monday 11 Oct 1993

James and Katie walked back in silence, neither particularly happy. To their frustration, the first duel ended in a draw when they both broke into laughter. Katie finally succumbing to the flock of feathers that assaulted her, and James losing it when he dodged right into a low flying tickling jinx he didn't see. This led to a second and third duel with much the same results if slightly different winning conditions. Both draws.

"So what happens now, do we both win or both lose?" James asked when they reached the castle doors. Katie chewed her lip for a moment trying to decide. She'd seen the value of silent casting in their duels. If she could do that she'd have beaten him no problem. If they both won then she could ask him to teach her. If not she could still try and get him to teach her, but it was less of a sure thing. They weren't friends yet. Were they?

"Since we're so evenly matched." She conceded which started James muttering. "We both owe the other something if we both won right?"

James thought it over for a second before nodding as he crossed his arms. "Makes sense."

Katie grinned and poked James in the chest. "Excellent, then you are going to teach me silent casting.

James looked down at the finger and back a Katie. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, when do you want to start?" Katie said eagerly.

James mumbled as he tried to figure out when he had time for it. "Are you sure that's you want me to teach you, silent casting, not something less time consuming like apologizing publicly or wearing something embarrassing?" James asked.

Katie glared at him. "Those will come later. After you teach me and I beat you in another duel."

"That is just more incentive not to teach you. Pick something else." James urged.

"No. There weren't any stipulations when we agreed to the terms. There weren't any stipulations when we decided we both won. So are you going to honor the terms or go back on your word?" She asked. James froze for a second as he remembered what he said to Susan earlier that evening.

"Fine, after dinner in Binns' classroom if you really want to learn."

"Why there?" Katie asked.

"During my detention with Binns is probably the best time I have to teach you. A fairly empty classroom with 'proper supervision' should work fine for that." James said with air quotes.

"That makes sense," Katie said.

They arrived just outside the Great Hall. James planned to wait there for the Slytherin Astronomy students and join them on the way up to the tower. Katie was about to say goodbye when a nearly naked blonde stumbled around the corner, falling to her knees. James moved to the new girl's side in an instant.

"Luna?! What are you doing here? Where are your shoes? Your clothes?" James asked as he rushed over to her. Luna pushed herself to her feet, giving Katie her first look at the newcomer. The girl's blonde hair was a mess and it looked like all she had on was a thin, too small nightgown, not the right clothes for nearly midnight in October. Her feet were bare, she looked too pale, almost blueish.

"Oh, James. I was just out for a walk." Luna said swaying as she stood.

James leaned in close and whispered to her. "I've told you before not to lie to me."

Luna looked away from him, then started crying. She crumpled onto the floor and shook with tears. Katie rushed over and pushed James away. She took the strange girl into her arms and rubbed her back while giving James an accusing glare.

"Get her to the hospital wing." James ordered, his voice falling to a deep timbre and suddenly filled with steel. Katie thought she saw an amber flash in his eyes. "She's my friend, and I'll know what happened to her by the end of tomorrow. This has gone on long enough. She is one of mine and it is time for this to come to an end. No one hurts mine." James growled. Katie was sure it was a growl.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked as she held the still crying girl in her arms. James was acting weirdly. Very weirdly.

"She is often missing her things. She has failed to turn in homework repeatedly, but she did it. I know she did. Missing shoes, bits of clothes, accessories, the other Ravens reactions to her." James snarled his voice carrying on in its deeper tones.

"It was just Nargles James." Luna muttered from her place in Katie's arm. That was when Katie understood, she was currently comforting Looney, Looney Luna Lovegood. She felt a stab of guilt seeing the state of the girl in her arms. She'd overheard Chang and others joking about it in class before, but to see this now...

"Then tomorrow I go nargle hunting." James said. Katie didn't miss how Luna tensed in her arms.

"D-Don't hurt them, James. Please." Luna muttered, so softly Katie almost didn't catch it.

"Get her out of here Katie. Madam Pomfrey will be able to help her. It'll be pointless if she dies of hypothermia." James said as his wand started waving. Katie followed its overly crisp movements. She recognized the warming spell James cast earlier, but it seemed more precise. Then she saw the motions of a summoning spell and a nearby cupboard burst open, rags flying their way.

James continued his work, turning them into thick socks, a pair of thin trousers that might be Luna's size, and a small coat. "Luna put these on until Katie gets you to Madam Pomfrey."

Katie helped Luna into the clothes James provided. She wanted to ask more, but the anger coming off James made her hold her tongue. She remembered how he dealt with the Fred and George for their pranks and her for setting them upon him and, by association, the other Hufflepuff third years.

For a second, she felt sorry for whoever had his attention now. Then she took another look at Luna, whose lips were turning blue. Who was shivering as she donned the simple clothes James had given her and changed her mind. James might be acting oddly, but it was in service of someone that needed it. For now, she'd do as he asked. Maybe she'd ask about it later. Maybe not. Either way, this girl needed her help right now.

"Okay." She said softly. "Come on Luna, let's get you to the Hospital Wing." She cast a final look back at James as she left with Luna. He gave her a nod then glared the way Luna had come.

XxX

Tuesday 12 Oct 1993

James arrived late to breakfast, groggy from having only just woken up fifteen minutes ago. Most students were already leaving for class. He sat down to begin putting together a plate. He jerked up when he saw Stephan Summerby walking by.

"Stephan." James said gruffly, grabbing the second year by his shirt and pulling him over. Summerby was caught off guard and stumbled up to the bench.

"What is it, James?" He asked cautiously.

"I need a favor. Help me out and I'll scratch your back on transfigurations or history." James offered, patting the seat beside him with his free hand.

"Sure, but I need to get to class, do you think-" Stephan said, trying to pull away.

"Nope, I'm gonna need this before Herbology. What do you know about Luna Lovegood?" Stephan stopped struggling and sat down in the seat. He licked his lips and started sweating.

"Loon- er, Luna, she's your herbology partner right?" He asked. James just nodded an angry scowl on his face. He hadn't missed the name Stephan almost called her.

"Yes, yes she is. She is also my friend. Do you know how I found her last night on my way to astronomy Stephan?" James asked darkly.

Stephan refused to meet James' eyes. "Um… I might have heard the other Ravenclaws talking about a prank of some type." He muttered looking away.

"Tell me, Stephan," James said. James waited until Stephan looked him in the eye before placing a hand on Stephan's shoulder and squeezing just a little bit as he spoke. "If I stole all your clothes expect a pair of boxers and set you to wandering the cold, drafty, stone castle barefoot, would it be just a prank?"

Stephan paled and shivered for a second. "No." He squeaked.

James loosed his grip. "Glad you think so. Now, here is what you and the other second years are going to do for me today before class. All I need is ten minutes. Then you have my help for the rest of the month."

Stephan didn't argue or barter. He nodded his agreement and listened.

XxX

James was already in the greenhouse as his targets appeared. He readied himself for what he needed to do while keeping his calm. He felt a spike of anger as he saw them laughing together. Once they began entering the room he heard their words and fought to keep from snarling.

"How long do you think we should keep Looney's stuff this time?"

"Who cares? Do you think she finally took the hint and left? Has anyone seen her today?"

That was James' cue.

"Funny you should ask that." He said stepping out from behind one of the potted trees in the room. He twirled his wand and the door slammed shut. "Has anyone seen my partner today?" He asked his wand held loosely in his grasp.

"No. No one's seen Looney today. Maybe she finally found her nargles and wrackaspurters" Latisha Randle bragged. Her arrogance disappeared the instant James whipped a spell at her.

"What did you do?" Lewis asked. James enjoyed the hint of fear in his voice and the similar scent wafting from the second years, where before pride reigned. It was only right after all. Of course, they should fear him. They were before a clear superior. The yapping puppies should pay homage to the alpha. James took a deep breath as he pushed those feeling down. ' _Not now.'_

"Latisha, what happened?" Kathrine Mackerby asked as Latisha began to wince every time she tried to move. Even breathing seemed to cause her pain.

"I turned her clothes into copper wool, figured she didn't need lead poisoning. Not yet anyway. Now would anyone like to tell me what happened or shall we continue?" James asked, knowing he was on the clock.

Lewis reached for his wand, as did all the girls, before Bruce Parker spoke up.

"I'll tell you." He said in a small voice, taking a step away from the rest of his classmates. "I'll tell you."

James waited patiently for a second as others started all talking at once. He gave them a single moment then tested the silencing spell from the day before. It didn't work perfectly, but it made his point.

"Go ahead, Lewis." James said. Lewis swallowed, his eyes darting between James, his angry whisper-yelling peers, and the few giving him discreet nods of yes from the back rows.

"Let me help you." James said impatiently, taking a step closer to everyone. "Last night, because of you worthless examples of human flesh, I found Luna wandering the halls, near midnight, in not but a thin nightdress. No shoes, no robe, not pants or coat. Now it was pretty cold last night and she was turning blue."

James caught Latisha's smugness and cast a pair of cooling charms on her. "You must be denser than lead." He commented, before continuing his lecture, ignoring the way she now shivered, causing her to wince even more.

"I helped her and ensured she got to the Hospital Wing to be taken care of. She is still there. I checked before class. So Lewis, I'll ask a different question. Who did it?" James said now inches away from Lewis, his wand resting between the boy's collarbones. James was trying hard to keep his cool. He wanted to attack them with magic and muscle but wasn't sure he would win. He would get a few for sure, but there were way more of them than there was of him. Right now it was all a bluff, but so long as they didn't challenge it everything would work out.

Lewis didn't try and bluster or bargain or play. He named names. James let him ramble on until he glanced up and saw the rest of the class approaching with Professor Sprout. James lifted his spells and was instantly hit by a loud wave of voices rising up from the Ravenclaws.

"Lewis, thank you. You have protected yourself from whatever happens next." James said, then turned to the crowd. "As for the rest of you…"

He let his threat hang as Professor Sprout came through the door. She was red-faced and out of breath.

"Sorry I was late, something came up with my house duties, but I am here now and it is time to start class." She said as she walked into the room. The Hufflepuff second years followed along behind her. Stephan flashed James a smile and a discreet thumbs up. James nodded and turned his focus to the class.

Sometimes doing nice calming gardening would be good right? Right?

XxX

James was the first to the potions lab and was surprised to find it already open. Every other time he'd been to class Professor Snape had arrived just moments before the class began. He went in and found his normal seat. Looking around once his stuff was settled, he found Professor Snape sitting behind his desk, the man's perpetual sneer well in place as he read homework essays.

Rather than risk the man's ire, James sat down and looked over the last potion they did in his text, in case there was another pop quiz like last week. James would be the first to admit he didn't enjoy Professor Snape's style, and he was far from alone in that regard. It was very much a constant trial by fire, from frying pan to the burning wood below over and over again.

You either learned how to study and applied yourself for his class, or you flailed about like a fish on dry land until you were finally able to flee the class.

There were other faults in his style, the blatant distaste for the Gryffindor students, the favoritism towards the Slytherins. He was sarcastic and scathing in his critique. Hell, he made Ron cry one day when he messed up his potion and forced them all from the room in a cloud of noxious fumes.

 _'Reading is good.'_ James thought as he turned the page. ' _A much more calming act then gardening. What idiot would ever think gardening with Professor Sprout could be calming? Now, how am I going to rain righteous fury without earning any more detentions or having to owe more people stuff? I think the second years are going to take the last little bit of my free time. Hmmm.'_

' _You could just tell a teacher.'_ The rational part of him argued.

' _To what end.'_ His emotions fired back. ' _They did so much to stop the pranks against us, and we know this has been going on for at least a month. Hell, did this happen to her last year too?'_

James wasn't even reading anymore as his internal debate retread worn paths as it had since earlier that day, so it came as a surprise when Neville sat down next to him. The scraping of the stool on stone drawing him from his thoughts.

"Hey James, how are you doing today?" Neville asked as he sat down. James took a deep breath to center himself and replied.

"Hey, Neville. I'm okay. Hey, I have a question for you." James said turning in his stool to face the blonde.

"If you wouldn't mind Mister Lupin, I would like to start class." Facing the voice, James saw the class was full and Professor Snape had left his nest behind the desk. James' question would have to wait. Per class standard, it was a quick bit of threats then straight into brewing, no quiz this time. The assignment: a mild calming draught. Safe, if properly brewed, even for infants.

James worked diligently alongside Neville, everything same-same as always for the class. A key step was to wait for the potion to turn light pink, then stir in chopped milkweed until the potion turned a deep burgundy.

James wasn't sure about when it turned light pink, but Neville said it looked right. James was willing to trust him on it and started the stirring as Neville added the milkweed. As he stirred, the potion seemed to be turning yellowish brown rather than the rich reddish color James expect. Neville kept adding the milkweed, and James kept stirring.

A moment later Professor Snape was before their table vanishing the contents of their cauldron. "What were you doing?" He demanded.

"Adding the milkweed and waiting for it to turn burgundy, sir." James answered defiantly.

"What kind of a dunderhead are you then? Your potion went right past burgundy and was well on its way to purple and producing enough fumes to set us all sleeping for a week." Professor Snape asked sneering down at James and Neville. "And why did you keep adding milkweed. Were you not paying any attention, Longbottom? No probably not."

"Our potion never turned burgundy. It went a yellowish pink then more of a yellow-brown." James argued before Neville could speak. He missed the raised eyebrow of Neville's, but he didn't miss the sneer from Professor Snape.

"You potion was well past that point. Or are you going to tell me his tie is brown instead of red too?" Professor Snape said pointing at Neville's tie.

James followed the finger and felt a rock fall into his gut. "Um… Neville when did you start wearing a gold and khaki tie? Has it been like that all day?" He asked nervously.

Neville shook his head in the negative and James swallowed hard. ' _Okay… so yesterday my hearing and nose were werewolf charged. Does that mean my eyes are now? Were they yesterday too and I just didn't notice.'_

James began to sweat nervously. Professor Snape was still sneering down at him. "This is no time for jokes, I am still waiting for your answer as to your incompetence."

By now, the rest of the class had stopped and was focused on the unfolding show. There was a scent of satisfaction mixed with sympathy in the room, coming from vastly different sources.

James swallowed his pride and looked up, his green eyes meeting the black of Professor Snape's. "No excuse sir. I don't know what happened, but it won't happen again." He said slowly, the words sour in his mouth.

Professor Snape was silent for a moment, his eyes boring into James. "See that it doesn't. You two are done for the day. Clean up, that will be a zero for this assignment, and you can both write me twelve inches on the potential dangers of over brewing a potion with milkweed as a key ingredient. Ten points each from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." He said. He turned away from their table, his eyes roving over the idle class.

"I didn't tell the rest of you to stop. Get back to work. I've already had to deal with one set of incompetents, don't make it another." He threatened. "Ten points Weasley, this doesn't require you to mutter under your breath." He snapped.

"Care to make it twenty and detention?"

"No, sir." Ron grumbled and fell silent.

After that, James focused on his own problems and left the class to its devices. He gathered his supplies quickly and made for the door. He didn't realize how fast he was walking until Neville caught up to him gasping for breath.

"James, wait up!" Neville gasped.

James slowed down but didn't stop. Neville kept up, sucking down sweet air for a moment. "Are you okay James? What happened in there?"

James looked at him with a frown. "I messed up."

"So? James, I messed up in Potions all the time before we started working together. All the time. At the start of the year, we had a boggart as our first lesson with Professor Lupin." Neville said speaking quickly when he saw James' frown deepen at his initial dismissal of their failure. "My boggart was Professor Snape. I was terrified of him, still am in ways, to be honest."

"What's your point, Neville?" James asked as the left the dungeons behind.

"Just because you made a mistake this time, don't give up. It will only make it worse next time. I've had that lesson pounded into me time and again since the start of first year." Neville said softly.

"Okay, Neville. I'm going to go to History early. I'll see you later." James said waving Neville off. ' _I don't need his advice, I need to figure out what the fuck has happened to me.'_ James thought as he took a long winding path up to the history classroom.

XxX

Friday 15 Oct 1993

The history classroom was oddly crowded for a Friday evening as James' detention began. In the front Professor Binns had his lesson plans, old test, essays and books to go over with James. By now they were almost done with everything but the last bit of the NEWT courses and much of James' work was grading essays and turning pages as needed for Professor Binns. A disastrous, poorly cast animation spell meant the page turning responsibilities were not about to disappear.

On the left side of the room, sat a group of second-year Hufflepuffs ready for James' promised help with their Transfiguration essays. They started cashing in on the promise immediately, today was the first try at having them at his detention. There were some complaints, but James didn't think he was going to be able to keep up with their workload otherwise

On the right side, Katie was waiting patiently for James to get to her. She'd been surprised to see how packed the room was, right up until Fran Kettleblack explained why they were all there. Then it made much more sense and she was willing to wait.

"Good for now Professor Binns?" James asked as he finished reviewing the most recent lesson plan.

"Yes, yes. Go take care of your ever-growing list of self-imposed tasks." Professor Binns said before floating a bit closer and leaning in next to James. "Not that it is my business, but is Miss Bell there the girl you were asking for last week?"

James was confused for a moment before he remembered their conversation from last Friday. "No. No no no no no." James said, blushing a bit before giving the ghostly professor a sad smile. "It was for Susan Bones. Your advice was good, right up until the dementors appeared."

"Ah, well yes, I suppose my advice wouldn't be particularly good for that. No one wants to kiss a dementor. But they are gone and you are still here. Well, go on." Professor Binns said, shooing James off. James left the desk and headed for Katie first.

"Hey Katie, sorry to make you wait."

"As you should be." She replied haughtily before snorting. "But I understand. It looks almost like you're building an army over there. Trying to improve your odds next time we duel?"

James was silent for a moment as he looked over at the second years, then a creepy smile split his face. "You know that isn't a half bad idea. All's fair in war after all. And thanks, I know this probably isn't what you were expecting for your first lesson."

"If you want, while you wait, try and cast a light spell wordlessly. They're normally pretty simple, but have a clear result." James said in a moment of inspiration before he went over to his housemates.

Leaving Katie to her first attempts at silent casting, James found a spot at the front of the second years. "All right guys and gals," he began, getting their attention. "What do you have for me today. Remember, while I'm happy to help, you have to do the actual work yourself. As you can see, I am kinda booked."

The second years chuckled a little as they told him what they were working on. James spent about fifteen minutes working with the second years, helping get them on the right track for their Transfiguration homework due Tuesday. Once everyone was working, perhaps not diligently but steadily, James went back over to Katie.

She was red-faced, staring very hard at her wand, and making a looping wand motion over and over. James stifled a chuckle as he approached. Her hair, normally pulled pack in a ponytail was starting to come loose as she shook her wand in frustration. "How is it going?"

Katie narrowed her eyes as her focus changed from the wand to James. "How does it look?"

"About as well as to be expected." James said. "Hey, I was taught to cast silently. Until now, everything you've been taught is based on verbal spell casting." He added seeing her glower.

"Well, teach me then. Like you are supposed to be." Katie ordered.

"Right, so you have the wand motion down, in my experience that's important. I know some older folks that can do point casting but I haven't a clue how. Anyway, silent casting is about making your magic match your intent while holding the spell firmly in your mind. Wand motions help to do so, which allows you to start focusing on other things." James said, doing his best to sound like his old teachers.

"How is that any different from what I do now. Intent, will, and word. The only thing you're dropping is word." Katie complained trying once again to silently cast _Lumos_.

"But I'm not. I am just not saying it. The word has to be fixed in your mind as you cast, especially when you start out, any distraction and you fail. You know, that's probably why it took me a month to cast my first spell when I started out." James said as he thought back to those halcyon days of his youth.

"Are you saying this is going to take a month?" Katie asked incredulously.

"What? You thought it would be a quick two or three lessons?" James asked.

"Maybe." Katie answered coyly not quiet meeting his eyes.

"This is gonna take a while." James muttered, before wading into the struggle that was teaching silent casting to Katie Bell.

As curfew closed in on the castle, Professor Binns called an end to the detention/tutoring session. "Time for you all to head back, and I must say, good work today. It is a pleasure as a professor to see students working so diligently." He said with a smile.

The second years were the first out, disappearing like a whirlwind. They were in a good mood despite the late hours. Their homework was done and the rest of the weekend was theirs!

James straightened the area they were working at and said his goodbyes to Professor Binns. "See you Monday sir."

"If not before." Professor Binns said, walking James out of the room.

Outside the classroom James found Katie waiting for him. As he started back towards the Hufflepuff dorms she fell in beside him.

"Don't you have to get back to the Gryffindor Tower." James asked. Katie hummed her agreement but kept walking. As they approached the last good point for her to break off, she reached out to stop him.

"James, thanks for the lesson." She said, letting go when he stopped.

"I said I'd honor the bet and you asked for it. I'm not a jerk." James replied with a shrug.

"Are you going to the game tomorrow?" Katie asked.

"Game?"

"The Quidditch Game. The season opener between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The whole school has been talking about it." Katie said, certain James was just messing with her.

"Oh, that game." James said. He thought about it for a moment and realized that yes, it had been a major topic for the past week or so. "I don't know. Maybe?"

"Maybe?!"

"I'm not into Quidditch and I don't get much free time." James answered, not seeing what the big deal was. "Besides it's not like I know anyone on either team."

"Are you serious?" Katie asked, irritation leaking into her tone.

"Yeah." James replied with a nod, completely oblivious to why she was getting so upset.

"I'm on the team you twat!" Katie said putting her fists on her hips.

"Oh, I do know someone playing. Good luck" He offered lamely.

"Good night." Katie said, storming off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. James watched her leave, wondering what the big deal was.

 _'So I won't be at the game, big deal. We are maybe friends now, but we don't really know each other?'_ James thought, continuing on his way to the dorms.

XxX

Saturday 16 Oct 1993

James was as surprised as anyone to find himself swept up in the crowds making their way down to the stands. He really wasn't planning on it, but an owl-delivered note that morning changed everything.

"James, we are going to the game today, meet us in the Gryffindor stand!

-Love, Mom."

Heather laughed at his grumbling as they walked down to the stands.

"I really don't see why you're so against this. Where's your school spirit?" She asked, skipping along beside him. James glowered at her. Stupid good mood having friends.

Roger and Wayne snickered behind them, whispered words being exchanged quickly along with coins.

"What school spirit? Hufflepuff isn't playing and Hogwarts is the only school that plays in the league." James asked. He missed the changing of a pair of knuts from Roger to Wayne.

"Why seeing Slytherin and Gryffindor try to kill each other of course. Nothing says school spirit like a sense of competition that takes the game to the very limit." Heather said, giggling as James grumbled some more.

"He does know he could just meet his parents once the match has ended right?" Wayne whispered to Roger.

"Yeah, but how will he know when the game ends."

"Ah, fair point."

The quartette ascended the stands. It took a moment and a bit of yelling over the excited crowd, but James founds his family sitting near the front right corner of the Gryffindor benches. Morgan was decked out in gold and brown, which James assumed to be red, and lion themed paraphernalia James had never seen before. Remus was even more wildly done up. James sat next to Veronica and pointed at the pair.

"Well, they seem to be into it." He said after greeting his mom and getting his requisite parental hug, to the amusement of his friends.

"Yes. It'll be good for him." Veronica said, a trance of melancholy in her voice and a sad smile on her lips. "How are you, and who are these people?"

"I'm fine, not super excited for the game, but glad to not be in detention or doing school work."

"That's the spirit!" Heather said plopping down next to him and offered a hand. "I'm Heather."

"Nice to meet you, Heather. And you two?"

"These are Roger and Wayne, my roommate." James said introducing the two in turn. "Guys this is my Mom."

"You all can call me Missus Lupin." Veronica said, shaking all their hands. "I can't believe this is the first time I'm meeting you." She added once the introductions were done.

"It's been busy, and usually I'm trying to get away from them when I see you." James said, drawing cries of indignation from Roger and Wayne.

"Oi, do we really mean so little to you?"

"It must be true, our love was not meant to be, hold me Heather!" Roger cried, clutching his heart and falling over towards her. Heather dodged him, allowing Roger to fall off the bench, taking Wayne with him in a tangle of limbs.

"And now you can see why not." James said, reaching down to help them up. They settled in, ready for the game to start. The stands slowly quieted to a dull roar when the clock ticked to the start of the match. Tension filled the air when a voice called out across the whole of the pitch.

"Welcome students and guest to the start of the Hogwarts Quidditch season with our annual Gryffindor-Slytherin games. Will our beloved Lions win, or will they be beaten by those cheating snakes!?" The announcer said bombastically, earning cheers and boos from the fans.

"Lee, watch it." The voice of Professor McGonagall warned.

"Yes Professor, and let that be our introductions. Lee Jordan with Professor McGonagall commentating on today's match. Without further ado, let's introduce the teams."

James listened to Professor McGonagall introduce the Slytherin team first. He heard Draco Malfoy introduced as the seeker and saw Roger snickering beside him. James leaned over to ask what was so funny.

"I was just wondering if he gets a special shower from the team after practice in accordance with his lordship's title." Roger said, breaking into a full guffaw. It took James a moment, but then he too started laughing. Wayne asked what was up and joined in when Roger told him. They stopped suddenly when a voice cut through their laughter from behind.

"I rather doubt it, Lord Cumstain has many requirements on his time, he likely just waits for the showers in his dorms." It said making them all twist around in their seats. "Hello James. James' friends, would you mind if I joined you?" Luna Lovegood asked, pulling on a string in her hand which made a lion head mask she was wearing roar just as Lee began announcing the Gryffindor line-up.

"That's awesome." Remus said, preempting any reply from the boys. He paused to cheer for the chasers before continuing. "Did you make it yourself?"

James broke his focus away from the conversation when he heard Katie's name called. He saw her fly from the Gryffindor locker room and join her fellow chasers as they flew a few warm-up laps around the pitch. Next came the Weasley twins as beaters. ' _I guess that is how she knows them then, and why they were willing to make my life a living hell.'_

A small girl also with the name Weasley took off as the Gryffindor Seeker and both teams were fully on the field. James turned his attention back to his immediate surroundings and saw Luna was now sitting next to Remus and Morgan. Something about it felt right and a sense of satisfaction settled in his chest. He still had work to do on setting the scales back to balanced, but Luna wasn't missing her clothes or homework on Thursday so it was a definite improvement already.

"Hey James, isn't she a Ravenclaw?" Heather asked peeking over them to look at Luna beside his dad and sister.

"Yeah." James said, keeping his eye on the trio.

"So why does she have a lion head like that? Seriously, it is one of the craziest props I've ever seen." Heather said enviously. "Do you think she knows where I could get a badger like that?

"Um, I'd say she has it because of that school spirit you were talking about before and you'd have to ask her yourself." James replied.

After that conversation died. The game began with the blow of a whistle and a cheer from the crowd. James tried his best to follow the ball, the Quaffle specifically. The game was fast paced and brutal. James winced as he saw the hulking Slytherin chasers body checking the considerably smaller Gryffindors and laughed when the chasers dodged, causing them to miss and fly off course.

He winced when the bludgers hit any of the players. How knocking cannonballs at each other ever seemed like a good idea, let alone something to make a permanent part of the game was beyond his comprehension. Then the crowd went wild as the Gryffindor seeker and Lord Cumstain broke into a dive, pulled up and began a chase.

James looked a little in front of them and saw a quick glint of gold. The pair of seekers were jostling quickly between each other. Draco seemed to be winning the speed race, but the Gryffindor seeker was out turning him easily. The contest wove all around the field before quickly climbing away.

They climbed out into the clouds and disappeared from view. Chatter broke out in the stands as the crowd wondered what would happen in the cloud.

"Do you think they will be able to follow it through them?" Roger asked, his eyes locked on the air.

"Depends on how thick the clouds are." Heather said sagely.

"Oh look the Slytherin team scored again." James said drawing their focus back to the match. The score sat at 130-80, Gryffindor lead.

"Hmm, so it comes down to the snitch. No big surprise there I guess." Wayne said. Before anyone could add their opinions, the seekers burst from the bottom of the clouds, circling down slowly.

"Looks like they lost it." Heather started, but then jumped out of her seat when they both went into full dives. "Nevermind, its back and they both see it."

It was a race with gravity, the seekers hurtling towards the hard ground. The Gryffindor seeker fought hard, trying to push ahead or drive Malfoy off the snitch, but his broom was clearly far superior. He slowly pulled ahead and at the last moment pulled out of the dive with the snitch in hand. The Gryffindor seeker pulled out more shallowly behind him, her dive ending in a landing on the pitch.

"And just like that, the rest of the game became meaningless. Way to go team!" James said sarcastically beneath the hollering of the crowds. His gripping was ignored by everyone and soon they were on their way back into the castle.

With a quick goodbye to his friends, James joined his parents and sister for the rest of the day. They enjoyed a hearty lunch, followed by Patronus practice despite the absence of dementors because: "James, you're so close I'm sure you can get it with just a bit of work."

Then came the best part of the day for James, starting on mundane subjects. Err, maybe not the best.

"Wait seriously?" James asked when Veronica placed the books down in from of him. "Mom, you have to be kidding."

Veronica fixed James with her best mom stare. "No James, I am not kidding. I know you're busy, but I won't have you neglecting your education, not when we might be going back home before the end of the school year." She added looking over at Remus.

"Still nothing since James' encounter, but hopefully soon." He said, referencing the search for Black.

"Like I said, we might be home for the second half of the school year and I don't want you falling behind. Plus, if we should be stuck here all year, I really don't want you behind when you start high school. From what I understand, it won't be very forgiving." Veronica said, lifting the first book from the stack.

"Okay, Mom." James sighed. He settled in for yet more work. His mom wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing, and he knew there was no arguing if Dad wasn't going to help.

* * *

 **AN:**

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Saturday 30 Oct 1993

James paced back and forth in the Shack waiting for the last of the sun's rays to disappear from the sky. The moon had been up since the afternoon; already, he could feel the wolf waiting to burst free. Looking down at his hands, he could see the thickening fur and his fingernails changing to claws. Worse still, his mind would not slow or rest. So much had happened since he last prowled the shack, and so little of it was good or made sense. The confusing visit to Diagon Alley weighed most heavily on his mind. The sooner the change came the sooner it would cease to matter, at least for a little while.

His pack was showing signs of their impending change, if not as badly as him. They'd arrived at the Shack early to avoid any incidents in public and were all getting ancy for the night. He wanted the change to happen already. James was pretty sure he could make it happen if he tried, but waited. He would wait for his pack. They would hunt and run and call to the moon together and for one night at least all would be right in the world.

XxX

Earlier that day, James looked over the documents and ledgers in disbelief once again. He was sitting in a Gringotts office with Remus beside him. Remus was likewise floored by the revelation. All the Harry Potter merchandise was licensed through the Longbottom family. Every book, toy, pillow, bedspread, cake design, etc. It was all done with permission from the Longbottom family citing some old alliance and the apparently alive but invalid Alice Longbottom's right to manage his affairs as Godmother.

' _I have a godmother? The hell?"_ Was James' first thought. Then they learned what was done with the licensing fees.

"Say that again." James and Remus said in unison.

Garshank scowled but complied. "According to this document, which was deposited for safekeeping until the vaults claiming by one Harry Potter, that's you, upon his return to the wizarding world, aside from a small percentage set aside to pay for litigation, legal advice, bank fees, and a one percent take by the Longbottom family for their management of everything, all income has been deposited into two accounts." Garshank said impatiently as James just stared at the document.

"Firstly, a portion was deposited in your trust vault, approximately ten percent. The majority is sitting in the Lily Potter Memorial Scholarship and Grant Fund. At the time of its creation by Alice Longbottom, prior to her incapacitation, the fund was intended to serve as a means of providing all muggle-born witches and wizards with the means to attend Hogwarts up to OWL level. It contains the opportunity to continue on the scholarship through NEWTS, provided certain academic standards were met."

"Additionally, it is supposed to award a yearly grant per the rules outlined here." Garshank said passing them another sheet." James looked it over and felt overwhelmed at what he was reading. He passed it to Remus to have a look.

"Dad, look at this and tell me what it means." James effectively ordered. Remus didn't comment on the tone. Not when it was from his alpha right before the change.

Remus looked it over and whistled. The proposed rules and requirements for the grant were intense and a clear challenge to the status quo. What had happened?

"You said the majority was sitting in the Lily Potter Fund. Does that mean it's not being spent?" Remus asked. Garshank smiled, if it could be called that, his yellow pointed teeth showing.

"You caught that did you? Yes, the Lily Potter Fund see no withdrawals, no transfers, and no action besides to grow and grow in size. While the wizarding world was happy to hand control of your name over to another," he said, pointing at James. "They apparently refused to allow the fund to function without the approval of the boy himself. Foolish claims of the right to the name of his mother or something. Bah, if another may control your name, then why not hers." Garshank grumped, then smiled sickeningly.

"Of course, we have documents on hand, that were prepared a few years ago with your ministry, waiting for the signature of one Harry James Potter to make the fund go active. This will of course mean signing in that name, A name you seem reluctant to use, but you have already accessed your vault. Why not do this?"

James furrowed his eyebrows trying to process what the goblin was saying. The scent coming off the creature was sickening and alien. He couldn't get a good read on it. For a moment he almost, almost regretted taking the scent dampening measures his last visit. Instead, he turned to the one that could best help him in this, a good advisor. "Dad, thoughts."

Remus thought it over for a moment. The Lily Potter Fund was a good thing. It could mean real change for the first generation mages of the Isle. He remembered some of the stories he'd heard from Lily. He remembered arriving too late to save old classmates or their families. He thought about what they'd fought and died for as a part of the order.

Then he thought about what it would mean for James. The possible fallout from making it official Harry Potter was alive and in Britain. It would be a risk. Was it a worthwhile one?

"I think it is something you should do. It would be a good thing for the witches and wizards here." Remus said, but placed a hand on James' as he went to grab a quill. "But, I also think the scholarships and grants can wait till next spring to become a thing."

James gave Remus a questioning glance.

"If you sign this you tell everyone Harry Potter was here. Now, it's possible someone already knows you met with Garshank here, but, and correct me if I am wrong, an account manager of Garshank's abilities deals with multiple accounts."

"I do. As such I am a busy goblin and would appreciate it if you would make your decision. Will you sign or not?"

James pulled his hand away from the quill. Causing a stir over Harry Potter was the last thing he wanted right now. It could only cause him problems and he had enough to deal with as it was. Dad was right, it could wait until they were about to leave.

"I won't sign it today. We'll plan to be back once school lets out and sign it then." James said.

"Then we are done. Leave." Garshank said, snatching up the various documents and putting them back in the folder he'd had a lowly assistant fetch earlier.

Once outside the bank, Remus grabbed James, apperating the pair to Veronica and Morgan. Reunited the family spent a few hours before going to the shack, hitting the sites that interested Morgan. James couldn't stop thinking about the meeting and what it meant.

XxX

The sun disappeared beyond the horizon, pulling James from his thoughts as the change came upon him. He howled in delight after his body changed. His pack answered, filling the shack with eerie howls. A moment later, they exited through the hole James had made the time before, forced open once again. Standing in the cool night's air, James looked around and found contentment.

Morgan barked happily, ready to run and hunt. Remus nodded, waiting for his Alpha's order. He would offer no challenge. Veronica kept her eyes on him; it was her job to keep him in line, but that didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun tonight.

James felt a rush of pride looking at them. They were his pack. It was small but it was his. They were his strength. That which he could rely on no matter what. In turn he was their strength. The one to protect them no matter what.

James took a step forward into the woods. He looked over his shoulder, his tongue rolling out of his jaw as he panted happily. With a happy bark, he took off into the night; Morgan followed close on his heels while Remus and Veronica took positions on either side.

It was time to play and hunt. To chase and pounce and fight and howl. It was the night, time for him to rule. James let loose a triumphant howl, his pack joined in as they raced into the forest. Whatever the worries of the world of man, they melted away in the face of the joys of a full moon night.

Hours passed as the Lupin pack roamed the Forbidden Forest. They were baiting a trio of Acromantulas that strayed too far from their webs when a mournful howl cut through the night. The spiders took advantage of the distraction it created and bolted back to their burrows. James snarled at them but did not pursue.

The howl cut through the night once again, a message of pain and lament carried by it to all who heard. Remus looked at him and gave a small whine. "Reply." James growled with a small flick of his ears. Remus answered the howl with one of his one.

It was a happier howl, a howl of family found and a brighter tomorrow. As its last notes faded, the Lupin pack listened closely for a reply. It was not long in coming and James started stalking in its direction, sniffing the air but finding nothing.

' _Downwind. The hurting one is downwind. Do we seeking him out?'_ James wondered as he continued forward. Remus answered again behind him then fell in, taking his place to James' left.

"We should investigate." Veronica barked softly beside him. James nodded. Together the pack began to stalk their new prey.

XxX

Sirius Black mourned his lost friends once again. He sat in his dog form at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He was glad the dementors had disappeared, but worried about the cause. He'd gotten help in time, right? He'd been able to save Harry. Harry who lived. Harry who was at Hogwarts. Harry who was in danger. All his fault. It was all his fault. Tomorrow. He had to try tomorrow. The day they died. The day his failure came home to roost.

Sirius howled to the Hunter's moon. Pouring his pain and sorrow into his howl. Then there was an answer. He didn't understand it too well. It had been so long, so so long, since he last conversed with another canine in the pale moonlight.

It sounded familiar. So very familiar. Sirius howled again. Maybe it was something, maybe he was just hallucinating again like the last full moon.

He traded howls, failing to notice as they grew closer and closer to him. Then they stopped. Sirius called out twice hoping for an answer, but the only reply was the whispering wind. Then there was a snapping twig and Sirius bolted to his feet circling with his eyes peeled.

XxX

James crouched down, waiting for his pack to get into position. They had found the source of the mournful calls. The pack spread out waiting for his order. Then Morgan snapped a twig.

James grimaced as Sirius stood and twirled around. James waited until he was facing him and took a step forward through the bushes between them. The branches parted before him, snapping and cracking with his passing. Sirius went still as he approached.

"Now." James barked. From the darkness the Lupin pack slowly advanced, surrounding Black. The dog danced nervously turning as each werewolf appeared. Remus seemed to switch between wanting to join the dog, and wanting to harm it. His ears and lips shifting wildly.

Veronica wanted to hunt. Here was the thing keeping her from home, causing her pack problems. If James failed to do what needed to be done, she was ready to strike and end it. Morgan didn't seem to care. Her tongue lolled out as she stepped forward. She was just happy to be hunting with the pack, be it play or something more.

"Black. Sit down." James barked. Black snapped his head to James and stared at him for a moment. His nose working in overdrive.

XxX

The first werewolf, not the biggest, but closest barked at him. It sounded almost like he said to sit in a familiar voice. The big werewolf smelled like Remus, like friend. The bitches smelled strange, new, unknown. The leader, the clear Alpha, it smelled like Harry but not Harry. Like Harry smelled that day, but stronger in the wrong way. Was the werewolf Harry? Was Harry a werewolf? How? Had Remus done it? Then what about the other two.

"Sit!" The Harry-werewolf ordered again. Sirius whined. It wasn't right, it was all wrong. Harry shouldn't be a werewolf! Harry couldn't be a werewolf! Remus would never do that, never let that happen.

Sirius buried his head under his paws for a moment whining loudly. Wrong! It was all wrong! It wasn't real, that was it. All another hallucination.

"Black." The Harry-wolf barked. Sirius looked up and saw the bared teeth on the werewolves except for Remus. Remus just looked sad. No! Not Remus, a lie, a hallucination. It was all just a vision brought on by hunger and fatigue.

Sirius shifted into human form and the wolves started growling. One of the she-wolves pounced, but, before they reached him, he twisted on the spot. He needed to get away from the forest, the moon, and the memories. With a sharp crack he disappeared leaving a frustrated pack behind.

XxX

Sunday 31 Oct 1993

James awoke with a great yawn, smacking his dry lips. His body ached as he stirred in the Shrieking Shack. His felt like he was too big for his skin and every movement brought dull throbs of pain. ' _How can I be so refreshed and so exhausted at the same time.'_ James thought as he separated himself from the dogpile.

Since he was the first up, it fell to him to get everyone under a blanket, find the potions if needed, and make sure breakfast was ready.

' _Okay, time for potions.'_ He thought as he hobbled towards the kitchen after throwing a blanket over everyone. _'Then a small breakfast.'_

 _'We had Black. We had Black then he ran. Did we do right, or should we have struck? No, the man tried to help. Hell, his words saved me. He was confused and scared of course he ran.'_ he thought as he rummaged through the carefully hidden bag for potions. James downed the pain reliever with a grimace. ' _This school is ruining me. One day I am doing moonless transformation, the next I have to suppress my instincts to keep it secret. This past night I felt more alive than ever, but now that I am human again everything feels wrong. And I don't even want to think about what I need to say to Neville. Godmothers, incapacitated, running a commercial empire built on my name, but giving me all the money.'_

James rifled through his personal bag angrily until he pulled out a pair of gym shorts. Once those were on his naked bottom he pulled out the red t-shirt he'd packed. It wasn't red. At least not to him. It was a dark yellow.

"Shit." James muttered as he looked at the shirt. His eyes were even worse than before. He put it on anyway. James was pulled from his thoughts by the sounds of stirring coming from the other room. A few moments later Morgan stumbled in with a blanket pulled tight around her. She looked around for a moment and saw James sitting at the Shacks shoddy table.

She tightened her grip on the blanket and joined him at the table. James started pulling food out of the enchanted picnic basket dropped off sometime after they fell asleep. He set a serving dish full of porridge on the table and pulled out a bowl for Morgan and himself. She made a face at the porridge.

"Yuck!" She muttered, sticking out her tongue. "Isn't there anything good in there?"

James rummaged around the basket for a moment and pulled out a pair of breakfast sandwiches. One of ham, bacon, egg and cheese. Another with just bacon and tomato. He passed the meatier one to Morgan whose eyes tracked it hungrily.

"Here sis."

"Thanks." Morgan said before tearing into her food. It was a marvel how quickly such a small person could pack away food.

"Do you need any painkiller?" James asked her as he bit into his sandwich. Morgan shook her head. ' _Typical.'_ James thought. He envied his sister in that regard. She rarely needed anything the morning after. To be fair, there were times when he got away with the same, but envy was not a rational beast.

Some time later Veronica and Remus woke, both partaking first of painkiller, then the porridge. Once everyone had eaten their fill, they split up and dressed. Clothed, they gathered in the main room to discuss what they were going to do with the rest of their Saturday. After a few unenthusiastically received suggestions, James spoke up.

"Hey, so today is Halloween right? And we're in England, so I was wondering…" James paused to prepare himself mentally. "Can we go to their graves?"

Veronica and Remus shared a look of understanding. "Of course we can James. If that's what you want to do." Remus said, laying a comforting hand on James' shoulder.

"Is there anything else you want to do?" Veronica asked.

"Can we go back to the magic alley?" Morgan asked. "Maybe get some ice cream?"

"I don't see why not?" Veronica said, glancing at Remus for confirmation.

"There shouldn't be any problem with that, James?"

"Yeah. Ice cream sounds good." James said. With a basic plan decided, they straightened up the shack, made sure the door they'd created was closed, and got ready to go.

"Remus, why don't you go first and make sure the coast is clear." Veronica said once they were ready.

"Mom, what's up?" James asked, who or what would be there.

"Okay, dear. James, I'll be right back. Mom can tell you what's up. I'd completely forgotten." Remus said taking a step away.

James looked between his parent, curious and nervous about what was going on. "You guys aren't making sense. Why do we need to check that the coast is clear to visit a graveyard."

Veronica rubbed her arm nervously and looked away. "It isn't just a graveyard, and these aren't just any graves James."

"Hold up dad. Mom what's going on?"

"What do you mean mommy?" Morgan asked siding with James. The parents were acting weird.

"James, for your sake, I'm going to take a quick peek, then I will be right back and we can all go." Remus said.

"No, I want to know what's going on." James said, then a terrible thought occurred to him. "Wait, you said it isn't just a graveyard and these aren't just any graves. Mom, what did they do?"

Veronica pulled James into a hug, holding him tight against her. "They are martyrs James. Your parents, the Potters, they died to protect Harry, you, and in so doing Britain was freed from **his** reign of terror. You really can't imagine what it was like any more than you can imagine the aftermath of World War 2 or the Spanish Armada."

James was tense in her arms. He had a feeling he knew where this was about to go and was furious.

"There is a monument in the town square to James, Lily and you. The house is still there, the way it was that night, hidden from all no-majs. When I visited, the graves were well kept and often visited by thankful people."

James relaxed a mite. Perhaps it wasn't so bad. "Wait, when did you go there?"

"Shortly before I met you. Things were tough for me in those days. I was magical through and through. I didn't know how to interact well in the no-maj world, but, as a werewolf I would have had to turn to crime in the magical world, which I didn't want to do. I hadn't seen Remus for a few years, though I knew about where he was. The few others I still knew in the magical world thought I was dead or were the kind of people I wanted to avoid." Veronica said, sliding a gentle hand up and down James' back.

"Why?" Morgan asked, tilting her head in confusion. Veronica slid away from James to answer her.

James tuned out her reply and looked at Remus. Reluctantly, he gave a quick nod of his head and Remus was gone.

"... because people aren't always good or fair or just Morgan. That is why we have to be better than them. Okay?"

"Okay, I guess."

Remus reappeared with the telltale pop and a frown. "So James, how do you feel about being there with a pretty decent crowd?"

James grimaced and let out a sigh. He wasn't hyped for a crowded experience just to visit a set of graves, to get a tangible hand on his intentionally kept secret past. He just wanted a chance to see it and maybe say something. A piece of closure perhaps.

Yet, if it was busy that meant people still cared right? Harry Potter was an icon, a symbol for some reason right? Maybe he should take the chance to see it for himself.

"I can deal with it." He said taking a deep breath. "Let's go."

They gathered and left in a pair of pops. With a crack, they arrived at Godric's Hollow. James saw the unique style of wizard dress on full display and wasn't sure if he should giggle or groan. He raised a questioning eyebrow to his Mom and Dad.

They just shrugged. "It's Halloween James. No one is going to think too much of it today. We can head in when you're ready."

James nodded and fortified himself with a deep breath. Morgan took his hand and gave him a smile.

"Let's go, I want ice cream." She said, pulling him forward. The anxiety drained out of James and they moved into the town.

"This way." Veronica said, guiding them through the town. She led them to a war memorial. James was about to ask why they were going to the no-maj memorial when it changed before his eyes. In place of the carved obelisk, a trio of statues stood. A man and a woman with a baby in their arms. James came to a stop and felt Remus lay a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw tears in his dad's eyes. They streaked down his face as he took another step forward. James looked around and saw others looking at the statutes.

Then he heard Remus speaking lowly, his uneven voice a whisper. "I'll find out the truth Prongs. I wish you were here to tell me. I wish you both were, but if wishes were fishes right?"

Remus started to say something else but stopped when he saw the crowd. He took a few steps back from the statues. "Sorry." He coughed.

James nodded and turned away. "The house?"

"This way." Veronica and Remus said at the same time. Veronica gave a little nod and Remus took point.

Remus stopped short and James ran into the back of him. "Dad?" He began, but his voice froze in his throat when he saw the ruin. The cottage was there, now clad in thick ivy, but the right side of the top floor was missing and the front door had been blown away. A fence still stood around the house. Veronica moved forward and lay a hand on the rusted metal gate. From the ground rose a plaque. It read:

On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,

Lily and James Potter lost their lives.

Their son Harry*, remains the only wizard

ever to have survived the Killing Curse.

This house, invisible to Muggles has been left

in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters

and as a reminder of the violence

that tore apart their family.

*Harry Potter has been missing since 1985 when he disappeared from the residence of his muggle relatives where he was taken to be raised in safety with his only surviving family by Albus Dumbledore. We hope for his safe return.

James took in the plaque's message then saw other's carvings or messages written in the wood. All messages thanking the Potters or wishing for his safe return. It was touching. ' _Maybe it isn't a celebrity obsession but real actual care and interest.'_ He thought as his hand drifted to the graffiti.

"Graves?" He suggested once he pulled his hand away. Veronica and Remus nodded. The wind shifted as they passed through the church gate and James froze.

"He was here. Last night after he ran." James said as the scent of Sirius Black came his way.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked, already looking around. The area was crowded. People were walking along the pathways and there was a large gathering around what he assumed were the graves.

"He was definitely here, but I think he's gone now. The scent seems to be fading." James whispered trying to get a good read without being too obvious.

Veronica looked around too. More focused on the people than possible approaches or places to hide. "There's a large group around the graves. We need to either go or head closer if we don't want to stand out." She said, her eyes darting at James a few times. Remus got the message and gave James a little push.

"If he's gone, he's gone. Perhaps he had something he thought he needed to say, a confession, an apology, begging, raging, who cares. We are here for them today, not for him." Remus said trying and failing to keep his voice steady.

They continued forward. Other wizards and witches were working their way through the cemetery, giving each others space to say what they needed without crowding too badly. Fortunately, a large group was already moving off when they arrived.

They stopped before the grave and James got his first good look. There was a single headstone of white marble for both his parents. Their names and dates of birth and death were engraved in the stone. He found it odd his mother was the older one. He didn't know why. It just wasn't what he expected. Then he did the math. Twenty-one. They were twenty-one when they died. Back in the States they would have only just been able to legally drink and they had been killed in a pointless conflict.

James glanced at Remus and saw tears in his eyes. Looking to the other side he saw Veronica with her head bowed almost reverently. He looked at the graves again and read the epitaph below the names and dates out aloud.

"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."

"Do either of you know why they chose that." James asked softly.

"No." Remus said.

"It was there the first time I visited, and I didn't know them personally. I think whoever took care of the funeral would have had it done." Veronica said. The "we can find out if you really want" went unspoken.

James took a last look at the grave and turned away. "I'm ready. Let's go." He said, beginning to walk back to the gate.

The family left together and returned to the apparition point. A quick twist, pop, and a squeeze later they arrived in Diagon Alley. It was time for ice cream.

* * *

 **AN:**

Updated 6 Jan 2017


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Sunday 31 Oct 1993

The Lupin family returned to Hogwarts in time for dinner. After ice cream, they spent a bit of time in Diagon Alley, taking in the various establishments of the Wizarding World. James made an effort to check out the various Harry Potter merchandise without being too conspicuous about it.

Surprisingly for him, Morgan proved of great use for that. Any time a shop clerk asked a question, he just played it off as looking for something for her or for a friend of her's birthday. He would have to get her something nice for Christmas. Perhaps the Harry Potter magical coloring book. Magical because the pictures were supposed to move once you were done.

"Hey mate! Where you been?" Roger asked when James joined them for the Halloween Feast. Wayne budged over to make more room for him, pushing the second years that had started to act like a part of their group further down.

"Out on the town. Part of the deal for being here and a part of my non-magical education. I get to take the occasional weekend to visit the other parts of the country and learn about the nation that we beat in a war and saved in two others.

"Bloody Yank! You graciously aided us, and barely in the first." Wayne said holding his nose high. "And we didn't really want to keep you, more expensive than it was worth."

James laughed while the pureblood and magic raised half-bloods looked at them bewildered. Further down the table, James saw Susan look his way, frown, and turn back to her conversation. Looking around the hall as he waited for the meal to start, he spotted Katie at the same time she saw him. She flashed him a smile and a wave which he returned.

He then looked at the Ravenclaw table and saw Luna looking fairly content. Most of the table avoided her, wise of them really, but a few that had proven to meet his standards sat with her. Well, from the first and second years anyway. He had yet to exact proper revenge.

' _Oh, but I will. No one hurts my friends.'_ James thought as his gaze drifted to the others at the table. Transfigured spiders crawling up their robes and scaring them was one thing, but he needed something better. Especially when the spiders weren't quite right. Who knew they'd be harder than owls. Stupid eight-legged bastards.

Then he looked at the Slytherin table. Nothing much seemed to have changed there. Draco had been earning back a bit of his former status having won the Quidditch game and so wasn't a total outcast like he had been on the way to becoming. Terrence waved, and James waved back. What did surprise him was the stares coming from a few of the boys and girls in the house.

"Hey Heather, am I just being paranoid-"

"Probably."

"Or are those Slytherins staring at me?" James asked nodding his head behind him towards the Slytherin table.

Heather looked over his shoulder. "I don't think so. By the way, you missed Hogsmeade today. I suppose wherever you visited was better, but it would have been nice to have you with us."

James grinned, he could smell her and Roger on each other. "Oh? Are you sure I wouldn't get in the way of whatever you and Roger got up this time?"

The pair had the decency to blush and look away. Wayne looked down the table at Hannah and sighed. "You didn't miss much James. Those two were off together inseparable. Me, I was running around stag with a few of the chaps from Gryffindor, since you know, the word you put out about Ravenclaw."

"I hope it isn't making a hassle for you guys." James said a bit sheepishly.

"Nah, once you filled us in on it you had our support. Though, you know those lessons you are giving Bell?"

"I hope so, unless an imposter has taken hold of me."James joked.

"Well…" Wayne trailed off.

"What Wayne is trying to ask is whether or not you can teach us, or at least give us a few pointers." Roger said.

"Yeah, since apparently these two find themselves working as mops any time you lot have a go. And I won't deny, I am interested too." Heather threw in.

James was about to shoot it down but stopped. Sure Katie still wasn't getting it. Two weeks in and all she did was get frustrated. At the same time, these were his best friends in Hogwarts. "I'll let you know Monday. Give me a bit of time to think about it."

Any further discussion was interrupted when Headmaster Dumbledore stood and called for quiet.

"Good evening everyone." He began his voice soft, but carrying across the whole hall. "I trust you have all had a wonderful Halloween. I would like us to take a moment before the feast to consider the meaning of this day. A celebration with roots in these very lands with Samhain, it was taken up by the Christians when they came here and became a time of honoring the saints and recently departed. In that vein, I would like us to all take a moment to remember those that have passed in our community. The families, friends, and, yes, even enemies that have passed into the next great adventure."

His words were kind and addressed to everyone, but James felt like his eyes lingered a moment longer on him as they drifted across the hall. As the Headmaster sat down, food appeared on the tables and the feast began.

James ate heartily of the meal. There were meat pies, roasts, potatoes, squash, carrots, and many other dishes to partake in. Aside from the normal pumpkin juice and water, there were ciders on the table as well. He laughed with his friends and tried different things according to their suggestions. Dinner gave way to dessert and it was more of the same. By the time the feast was done, James was feeling stuffed and sluggish.

They were soon dismissed and made their way back to the Hufflepuff common rooms. It came as a surprise when Professor Sprout appeared a few minutes later and ordered them all back to the Great Hall. She seemed unsettled and James smelled terror on her.

Once they arrived at the hall, they found the Gryffindors already there, the terror wafting off them enough to stun James for a moment. Right behind them came Slytherin and Ravenclaw more confused and annoyed than anything.

"The professors and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle. For your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. Prefects are to stand guard over the entrances and the Head Boy and Girl will be in charge." Headmaster Dumbledore said as the Heads of House set about sealing all but the main doors to the Great Hall. Prefects moved quickly to take positions as directed by their respective heads. A tall, red-haired, Gryffindor that looked like Ron and the twins preened at the headmaster's words from his place near the massive, sturdy, but ultimately wooden main doors.

The students looked around confused as Dumbledore began to leave with the professors. ' _We are supposed to sleep here?'_ James wondered. ' _Using what?'_

"Ah yes, you will be needing to something for this impromptu camp-out won't you." Dumbledore said, pausing and looking back at the students. He waved his wand and piles of sleeping bags and pillows appeared as the tables jumped out of the way and stuck themselves to the walls. With that, the professors left and conversation exploded.

The common thread seemed to revolve around Black being in the castle, but that was impossible, right? He'd run the night before. He'd been at the graves. Why come to the castle? James saw Katie talking to two of her friends and decided to hunt for the truth there. "Hey Katie, you guys were here first. What is going on?"

"Blacks was in the castle tonight like everyone is saying. He tried to force his way into Gryffindor Tower." She said not really looking at him her hands clenched tightly.

A cold ball of doubt settled in James' gut. ' _Why didn't I smell him? Was it because Black snuck in a way that didn't come near me,_ _or was he actively hiding his scent? Had the feast covered it up?'_ Looking around he realized there was another problem.

 _'Where are Mom and Morgan? Are they going to stay in the teachers quarters? They slipped out early when Morgan fell asleep at the table, but are they safe? Probably, Mom would rip him to shreds right?'_ Outside James' thoughts, the conversation continued.

"Really?" Wayne asked, having followed James over. "How did he get in?"

"We don't know. Peeves told us. Peeves!" One of her friends yelled, waving an arm.

James shook off his thoughts and looked at the trio. They all looked frazzled and smelled terrified.

"Bedtime ten minutes. Get to sleep everyone!" The Head Boy called out. Wayne sighed but left to get a good spot for the night. The two older girls summoned sleeping bags and pillows and went to join the other fifth years.

Katie accepted a bag from them and was about to leave to find the other fourth year girls when, In a moment of uncommonly bad thinking, James asked a dangerous question. "Are you going to be okay?"

"What makes you think we aren't okay? Is it that we could have run into a murderer on our way back, that the murderer in question served the worst dark lord in history as his right-hand man, that Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place on Earth and he still got in here or that it was our dorms he attacked for whatever misguided reason. Why would he even come here? Katie rambled, standing and closing in on him. James noted that she wasn't much taller than him anymore.

' _That's not right? She's a decent bit taller than me? How did that change over a few days?"_

"Also, why are you taller now. It's been two days! People shouldn't get taller in two days."

James took a step back to better weather the storm. Katie let out a big sigh and seemed to collapse in on herself. James waited for a second, wondering if it was a break or the end of her rant.

Katie shook her head and looked up.

"Um, feeling better? I will admit it was probably a stupid question." James asked cautiously. Katie let of a strangled chuckle.

"I am. Thanks. Sorry if about the rant. I'm just terrified. Black was a Gryffindor you know. A Gryffindor that went bad. Think about that. Almost all the Death Eaters, supposed or imprisoned were Slytherins, but he was a Lion. Worse he was a Lion and a traitor." Katie said her hands clenched at her sides. She let out a deep sigh.

"Like, if anyone was able to get into our tower it would be him. What if we had been there when he attacked? What if someone had been entering or leaving when he arrived? How did he even get in the castle?" She rambled.

"It's okay." James said giving her a light pat on the shoulder. "I can't give you any answers. You're right, it is a scary thing to think about."

"Is this what we do now, we look out for each other after bad days?" Katie asked.

"I guess so. A little odd given how all this started out huh?"

"I guess." Katie said. Then she took a deep breath and pulled him into a surprise hug. Before James could react she broke the hug and took a step back.

"I needed a hug and I'm pretty sure we are friends at this point. Are we on for tomorrow?" She asked before James could compose a response.

"Yeah, maybe you'll finally get it." James finally said. Katie tapped him lightly on the arm with her fist and left. James looked around and found Wayne.

"Nice!" Wayne said as James slipped into the sleeping bag his roommate had secured for him.

"What?" He asked. Wayne waggled his eyebrows and nodded in Katie's direction.

"She's a nice bird. You got a thing for older women is it?" Wayne asked in a whisper.

"Dude, totally not what is going on. She was just stressing and needed a hug. Some girls are like that. I got a friend back home that hugs anyone she hasn't seen for more than a day like they've been apart for years." James replied.

"Uh-huh. It just so happened that it was a hug in your big strong arms she needed right?"

"Would you two shut up!" Roger hissed from beyond Wayne. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

James peeked over Wayne and saw Roger and Heather right next to each other. He tapped Wayne to make sure he was looking. Wayne was already looking and smacked his hand away.

"Are you sure you want us to be quiet? You don't need us to cover up any sounds that might come from over there?" Wayne asked them.

Heather glared at the pair and cast a quick silencing spell. She stuck her tongue out and blew them a silent raspberry. She then pulled Roger into a kiss and pulled his pillow up to block the view. Unfortunately for the lovey-dovey pair, they were surrounded by James' min- er- the second years he tutored. At his pantomime suggestion, they began assaulting the pair with their pillows. The fun and games lasted for all of a minute, when Cedric came by and, being the responsible prefect he is, put a stop to it.

"Alright, Alright break it up. And you two, best you separate a bit. Just because this is a sleepover doesn't mean it is a 'sleepover' understood." He said, interposing himself between Roger and Heather. There was a quick bit of shuffling as she was pulled into the closest group of nearby girls and Roger was turned to be closer to Wayne and James.

"Now go to sleep. There has been more than enough excitement for one night." Cedric said as he continued on to break up a similar situation among his own year mates. "Seriously…" He muttered.

XxX

As the Hufflepuffs were scolded by Cedric, the fourth year girls carved out a niche for themselves in the crowded Great Hall. Sara Casper and Flora Carrow were on either side of Katie in the circle. Hellena Selwyn was beside Flora with Cho Chang, Alex Fawcett, and Marietta Edgecombe taking the spots across from Katie. On the other side of Sara, the Hufflepuff girls, Leanne Laughland, Diane Danske, and Teresa Thorne where in place finishing out the circle.

"So Katie, what's with hugging James?" Leanne asked in a whisper, once they were all settled. Katie blushed as Flora, Hellena, and Marietta's eyebrows jumped.

"It was nothing." Katie responded, trying to play it off.

"Sure it was nothing." Sara said. She tapped her cheek and made a humming noise. "The same nothing that sees you spend your free evenings with him and keep coming back disheveled?"

"It's not like that!" Katie protested as all the others fixed her with demanding stares. Like hungry sharks, they closed in on her, sensing juicy gossip and rumor. Katie raised her pillow to shield herself and hide her blush.

"Why do you protest so much; if it is nothing? You still haven't said why you hugged him." Leanne said, pushing the pillow down.

"I am curious too, at the start of the school year you seemed to hate him." Flora said.

"Didn't you get the twins to start pranking him the first week of school?" Sara asked.

"Though that stopped once he repaid you in spades. The third years were quiet grateful but divided on how to feel. Well, the girls were anyway. It was horribly embarrassing."Teresa said, adding her two cents to the conversation.

"He also humiliated Draco, gave him that disgusting nickname, and if rumor is to be believed recently started to harass certain Ravens for some reason." Hellena said, thoughtfully turning her eyes on a scowling Cho and Marietta.

"Can we please talk about something other than that meddling Yank." Cho said.

"Agreed. So what if Katie is playing with an American who sticks his nose where it isn't needed?" Marietta said.

Katie glared at the pair. "Honestly, whatever he is doing is well deserved."

The pair gasped and everyone else leaned back, curiosity written on their faces. Teresa waved her wand over the group with a muttered _Secretuma_. "Anti-listening charm. This way we can talk normally without keeping anyone up or being overheard."

"Well then Katie, don't hold back in your defense of your bloke, what exactly have our friends done to deserve the enmity of a third year such that you would defend him?" Diane asked. This was getting interesting. Such good gossip always came out of these meetings, rare though they were. Usually, it was just two of the houses together, or for a few moments before the start and at the end of shared electives. Everyone together was a rare and valuable information gathering opportunity.

"He's not my bloke." Katie tried to defend. "And I for one, would like to know why these two found tormenting a girl at least two years younger than them to the point of putting her life at risk to be fun. Well?" She asked pointedly.

Now all focus turned on the Ravenclaw pair. "Get serious. Loony wouldn't shut up about her weird creature or stop her insane questions. We tried to show her what happens to the house elf that stands out." Marietta said smugly.

"What exactly did you do to her?" Hellena said, her eyes narrowing as she thought about the implications.

"We stole some of her stuff and helped out any of her year mates that did the same. Nothing dangerous." Cho defended.

"Hippogriff shit." Katie shot back. "Me and James found her wandering the halls close to midnight, naked except a too small and too thin gown. No shoes. No panties. Nothing to ward of the cold, and it was a cold night. She was turning blue and shivering. After I got her to the Hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey said if we hadn't found her she might've died."

"I only knew about what I'd overheard from you in class, but James must have known more because he was bloody pissed when we found her. He said he would get even and based on my experience he will."

"Oh, Katie, now you are just raising so many more questions." Teresa said then turned to the angry duo. "And you two will explain why you saw fit to consider attempted murder later." Flora and Hellena stared at Marietta with a flat dead stare, the kind only a poised aristocratic lady could give to another to express displeasure or disgust. Marietta paled under their gaze. This passed unnoticed as gossip continued.

"But first Katie, why were you out so late? I think I remember you waking me up that night, it was like two in the morning when you got in. What were you doing with James? If you knew about this why haven't you said or done anything about it?" Sara asked.

"Umm, I don't think I should tell you." Katie said.

"Oh no. You aren't getting out of this one." Flora said when Katie looked to her for support.

"Come on, tell us." Leanna said anxiously. The build-up was getting ridiculous.

"Fine. Fine. But no questions 'til the end or I won't tell it." Katie threatened. Everyone except Cho and Marietta agreed, the pair kept silent.

"It was the Monday after James and that Susan girl were attacked by Dementors near Hogsmeade…" Katie began. She recounted her encounter with him, why she chose to follow, and what happened after.

"So let me get this straight." Flora began once Katie finished. "You saw him running out the castle, with a bundle of lumber and decided: 'Hey let's follow the guy I keep getting into fights with."

"It's not that bad." Katie rationalized.

"Then after being caught stalking him."

"I wasn't stalking him." Katie's protest fell on deaf ears as Flora continued.

"He invites you to join him and shares stories about playing with muggle firehands, thank you, and challenges you to a duel."

"Yes."

"Which ends in a draw three times. As a result, you two find the wayward and freezing Luna Lovegood, but not before you make him agree to teach you silent casting. Am I forgetting anything?" Flora asked, staring at Katie.

"Yes. She also agreed to keep her mouth shut about it because for some reason Luna didn't think it was worth telling people. That doesn't let you off, if anything that makes it worse." Sara said to Cho and Marietta before gripping Katie by her shoulders. "But first off, why have you been holding out?"

"On what?"

"Duh, on silent casting lessons."

"I'm not holding out. I still owe him at some point you know. He just hasn't called it in." Katie tried to explain.

"Nope, not holding water. You could have at least tried to let me know or be like, 'hey Sara, I'm going to try and learn silent casting two years early. Do you want to join me?'"

"Why do you even care? I just asked for it so I could beat him in our next duel." Katie said.

Everyone else's grins grew at her word. "Oh, another duel. Now why would that happen, I thought you were friends now." Diane asked.

Katie mumbled something and was prodded by Flora to speak up. "I said I just want to beat him at least once."

"It's not like you have- Did you duel him before that night?" Leanna asked, realizing there had been other duels when Katie looked away, grumbling.

"The day he pranked me I caught him in the History classroom and attacked him. Apparently, this was right after he did whatever he did to Professor Binns, but I didn't know at the time. Instead of winning easily against a third year like I expected, he got me with chains and I paralyzed him. After a bit of yelling at him and some conversation, we decided to bury the hatchet. Besides that, the duels that other night, and when I tried to get him early that same Monday we haven't fought that much, Flora."

At this point, the three Hufflepuff girls and Sara were nodding their heads in unison, as if all the secrets of the universe were now clear to them. Flora got a subtle nod from Hellena and gave Katie a slight pat on the hand.

"Of course Katie, everything is unicorns and rainbows for you and your boy."

"He's not my boy." Katie protested to the giggles of the others. "And even if he was it would be meaningless. He wants gone from here, and will be as soon as Black is caught."

"Good, the sooner the better." Cho said from where she had sat in silence through the sickening story. "Will probably be even sooner now that he was seen here. Can't hide for long now that they know where to look."

Katie took the opening and snagged on it. "Seriously, do you think they will though. Couldn't he just apparate away once he was outside the wards?" The fourth year girls continued to gossip, the topic now shifting from James to other topics before a prefect came along and gently encouraged them to go to sleep. Katie fell into a fitful sleep. It was going to be a long night.

XxX

It was late in the night when James awoke to someone poking his shoulder. He grumbled, and growled and tried to wave them off. It had been hard enough falling asleep in the crowded room. He wanted to be as rested as possible for tomorrow, just in case something else happened.

They stopped for a moment then resumed with a stinking jinx to his face. James bolted up and fumbled around for his wand.

He turned to face his attacker, the dim enchanted starlight proving no challenge to him. If he couldn't see colors at least he got low light abilities. "Susan? What the fuck?" He grunted a bit too loudly.

She shushed him and motioned for him to follow her. James thought about it for a moment. In the end, he followed because it was easier than trying to fall back to sleep. Looking around he saw the Perfects guarding the doors were all fast asleep at their posts. On one hand, he found it funny, on the other kinda sad. It was tempting to try and slip passed them to go check on his mom and sister; just to be sure they were safe, but Dad would've got him if there were any problems right? Yeah.

They weaved through the sleeping students until they came to a spot Susan deemed safe to talk.

"Do you think he was really here?" Susan asked in hushed tones.

"Black?" James asked. Susan nodded. "Yes. Probably, I don't see why they would do this otherwise."

"Did… Did you smell him? With you know…" Susan said scooting away from him slightly.

James wanted to facepalm. One moment she is hitting him with stinging hexes and having him follow her all cloak and dagger, the next she is shirking away. "No. I did not smell him, though I intend to try after tonight."

"Will you be able to?" Susan asked, curiosity winning out slightly over fear.

"I think so, depends on if he is trying to hide it. His scent that is." James replied. It really was an interesting challenge. He had a good sense for what Black smelled like, and his was the best nose out of his families for some reason, though Morgan was a close second. ' _Why is that? Why haven't I ever thought to ask about it? If Dad tries he can probably pick up the scent without me, but will he?'_

"...back?" Susan said. James looked at her blankly. The silence dragged on and she asked again. "I said, do you think they will bring the dementors back?"

James shrugged. "Maybe." He whispered. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"I don't see how they won't." She admitted in defeat. Her whole body sagged in defeat. She started to ask a question then stopped.

"Was that all?" James asked with a yawn. He had been in the depths of dreamland when she brought him out and he wanted back in. ' _Gonna need to put a bit more into Patronus practice after this.'_

"Yes." Susan whispered after a moment.

"I'm going to try to go back to bed." James said, turning away from her. ' _Weird. One day she wants nothing to do with me, the next it is all starlight conversions. Maybe it was just the Dementors thing. Like I would know the most likely actions of a foreign government. Hell, her Aunt is the top cop. Shouldn't she be asking her?'_ James thought as he started to make his way back only for Susan's hand to catch his wrist.

He jerked around and she recoiled as quickly as she had reached out. "What now?" James asked perhaps a bit too loud.

"I… I… Nevermind." Susan said. James backed away slowly until he was out of reach. Then it was weaving back through the sleeping bodies to his spot. James hunkered down in his purple sleeping bag once again and sought out dreamland. It was a long time in coming.

* * *

 **AN:**

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Monday 1 Nov 1993

Night turned to day and the moon and stars of in the enchanted ceiling gave way to a dull sunrise. Students began to stir and the teachers finally returned, dark circles under their eyes. They waited tiredly as the prefects woke students, gathered up the sleeping bags and pillows, and moved everyone out of the way.

Headmaster Dumbledore tiredly restored the hall to order, vanishing the sleeping bags and pillow. "Good Morning everyone." He said, his soft voice once again carrying across the whole hall. All conversation died when he spoke.

"I trust you had a restful night. Your professors and I have searched and secured the whole castle. We can say with absolute confidence Sirius Black is not here." The room let out a collective sigh of relief at his proclamation.

"Though it is a Monday," He continued. "I think it in the best interest of everyone that I give you today off. With that in mind, please enjoy your breakfast and make the most of today." Food appeared on the tables, and students quickly made for their normal spots.

Headmaster Dumbledore gave a tired nod to the professors as he left. He needed to get out ahead of any mail and speak with Madam Bones, sleep would have to wait a while longer. The professors made their way to the head table, intending to eat quickly and finally get some sleep

James didn't join the students on their way to the tables, but sought out his dad. There was information he needed to be able to relax and enjoy the day.

Remus was easy to find and filled him on without prompting. "James, I'm on my way back to the apartment now. Veronica and Morgan stayed there last night with it locked, warded, and Veronica on watch. They were already there when the hubbub started."

"Good. Good. They were safe last night. Was there any chance they would have crossed his path? Any at all?" James asked falling in step with Remus, just a bit in front of him.

"No, We were fine all the way to the apartment. It wasn't until I got a message from the Headmaster we knew he was here. I found where he entered the building and tried to track from there. It wasn't easy, but his scent was just strong enough for me to track it. He came up from the boat house trailing wet dog was everywhere he went." Remus said in low tones.

"Okay, so he swam into the castle. Why did no one see him?" James asked.

"The ghosts were celebrating Nearly Headless Nick's death day, all the staff and students were at the feast, and the Portraits aren't the most reliable watchers and guardians. If you don't interact with them, they don't really see you." Remus explained.

"Okay, so he got in, came up from some docks? Why does the castle have docks that lead into it?" James asked.

"The first years come across the lake to the docks. He came up from where they land on the first day of classes."

"Okay, so he got in that way. Swam across the lake, slipped into the castles. Shouldn't the door have been locked?" James asked as they turned a corner and began climbing the stairs. Remus huffed a bit trying to keep up with his pace, but made no suggestion to slow down.

"Something that is being investigated." Remus said then cursed. "I just remembered, it might not be anyone's fault. Little known fact about the castle, it has no protection against manually picking a lock. Magical sure, but there are no actual protections against a crafty individual."

"Are you shitting me?" James asked stumbling to a halt.

Remus had the good graces to look embarrassed, but nodded. "Yeah, we learned it one time when we were trying to get into certain places to make a map. It was locked and no spell was working. Sirius took it as a challenge, and at that time he was dating a muggleborn, er first-gener."

"I know what a muggleborn is." James interjected but otherwise let Remus talk.

"Right, so she was into lockpicking and code breaking. Sirius picked it up from her and learned how to do it."

"And you are just remembering this?" James asked exasperated.

"I'd forgotten okay. She died that winter over Winter Break defending her family, at least that was the story. How much she actually did…" Remus shrugged sadly.

"I think we are getting off topic. How is it the castle isn't protected against lockpicking?" James asked.

"One of the basic rules of magic James." Remus said as they turned the corner toward the family apartment.

James thought for a second. "What is made by nature can only be disrupted by magic. What is unmade by nature can only be remade temporarily." He quoted.

"Right. Think about it." Remus said, he could just give the answer, and a part of him wanted too, but he knew it was better for James to figure it out on his own. It would make him a better leader if he could think. The more beastily half of his mind accepted that reason and settled down.

"You can lock a lock, but if someone has the key or picks it it will unlock. If you use an unlocking charm it won't stay unlocked because someone can relock it. If you use a locking charm they can be undone by using the key or a stronger charm." James said after a moment. "But why not charm the keys and lock so someone not using the key is shocked or petrified? Or so that the keyhole is shrunk until the key is there to be used in it?"

"Good questions and suggestions I will bring it up in the future. Yet, the Hogwarts doors are not so charmed. Thus, through a little used entrance he was able to make his way into the school. Sure an unlocking spell will do you no good, and I think enchanted lock picks will trigger a different ward, but plain metal. Don't worry I will tell the headmaster tomorrow. Okay today." Remus said as James continued to glare.

They paused their conversation and knocked on the door. There was no answer. They knocked again and this time Remus called out as he began dispelling the wards.

"Veronica. Morgan. Are you awake, we're coming in now!" He said with James knocking heavily on the door.

"Just a second." Veronica called from the other side of the door. There was the sound of wood on steel, chains moving, and the scraping of metal on metal. A moment later the door opened on a very tired Veronica.

Without a word, she yanked her husband inside. James followed him in. The door slammed just behind him and James turned to find a number of new locks on the doors. They ran the whole length of the door frame, and there was even a thick wooden security bar that had not been there before.

James whistled in appreciation. Remus turned and raised an eyebrow of his own. "Okay, I just did the deadbolt before I left. I guess you decided that wasn't enough?"

"I may have gone a bit overboard, but all you said was Black was in the castle. I figured if he could get in a bit more was warranted." She said taking a seat at the dining room table with the making of a basic breakfast sitting untouched. "I know we think he might not mean you harm James. And yes he ran the other night rather than hang around a pack of werewolves, but that doesn't mean his is innocent."

"You're right, and there is nothing wrong with playing it safe." James said as he and Remus sat down on either side of her and began fixing breakfast muffins. "To be honest I didn't sleep so well last night myself."

"I don't think anyone but Morgan did." Veronica said, taking the muffin Remus passed to her and nibbling at it. "So… Was he here?"

"Yeah, and we think we know how he got in. Dad?" James said. Remus swallowed his current bite and filled Veronica in on everything they had covered up to that point.

"Okay, so we know how he got in, where did he go?" Veronica asked.

"I lost him shortly after he left the Gryffindor tower. The wet dog smell was already getting weaker. He was taking short cuts all over the place, there are only a few ways he could have gotten out of the school though. I wish I still had the map." Remus said wistfully.

"The one of the school right? That tracks everyone in the castle because you found a way to tie it right into the wards." James asked. Remus had mentioned it a time or two before in stories about his school days and James' father. "Wait, if it is tied to the wards and it shows where everyone is, then shouldn't the Headmaster have known where Black was from the wards themselves?"

"You'd think so, if the Hogwarts identification wards was tied to the Headmaster." Remus replied a bit of pride in his voice at delving into the secrets of Hogwarts. "As we learned that particular ward is tied to the Book of Names, a record of all magical born children in the Isle, a relic of Rowena Ravenclaw according to legend."

"And this book is tied to the whole of Britain? That is insane, the amount of power and resources for something like that…" James trialed off trying to conceptualize it.

"Even today, the border enchantments, transport wards around American cities, and other workings aren't that different. This is just an informational enchantment, technically a divination enchantment if you want to split hairs." Remus explained.

"So the Headmaster doesn't know where everyone in the castle is, but you and your friends decided to parasite off an ancient ward to better sneak around Hogwarts and play pranks." Veronica surmised. "Sweet merciful Merlin there is so much wrong with that."

Remus scooted away from his tired and possibly, no definitely, irate wife. "We were teenage boys, I'm pretty sure making stupid decisions is part of the package."

Veronica glared at him a moment more then turned her gaze to James. He shrugged as if to say "what do you expect, he's right," and kept eating.

Conversation stalled as everyone chose to focus on their breakfast rather than debate the wisdom of teenagers. About the time they were finishing, Morgan shuffled in from her room, still clad in her pajamas. She grunted greetings and set into the food.

James stifled a chuckle and wondered if he should get her a coffee. Once she started eating Morgan perked up considerably.

"Jamie, Daddy, isn't it Monday?" She asked her spoonful of applesauce stopping inches from her mouth.

"Yes Morgan." Remus replied.

"Oh, then why are we eating breakfast here instead of with everyone else?" Morgan asked then shoved the food in her mouth.

"Something happened last night, remember how I had to leave?"

"Not really… I fell asleep at dinner didn't I?" She asked with a blush.

"You did. Things happened after that and now we have the day off." Remus said.

"Yep." James confirmed.

"Oh. Okay." Morgan said cheerily. "So what are we going to do? Can we play outside?"

"Maybe, but James and I have something else we need to do, then I am going to go to bed. I was up very late last night."

Morgan pouted, turing her eyes on Veronica when Remus seemed unmoved.

"If you get all your work done today, then yes we'll play outside." She said, once again proving her immunity to puppy dog eyes.

"Phooey." Morgan said, disappointedly dropping her spoon into the applesauce.

"By the time you get your work done, I might be done resting and will join you." Remus offered. Morgan accepted this and was out of her foul mood as quickly as she fell in. "But right now, James, let's go and see if you can sniff out the answer to our earlier question."

James needed a second, but caught on to what Remus was saying and stood. Together they walked out and headed for the entrance to the Gryffindor Common room. ' _Let's see if my nose is as good as I think it is.'_

Late morning found James and Remus stopped in front of a statue of a one-eyed witch. They'd reached it quickly after finding the scent had settled thickly around a mirror on the fourth floor. Remus revealed the mirror was a secret passage out of the school as they ran to the statue. They'd rushed past a few others, only for the scent to have passed them by, before stopping at the witch.

"Dad? This is another passage out of the school, right?" James asked when they came to a stop.

"Yes."

"And these aren't warded or blocked or under watch because…"

"Because we are idiots." Remus said while facepalming. "I'll bring it up with Dumbledore. I know the staff knew about a few of these. Probably not this one. It was a favorite of ours back then for that very reason."

"And you didn't check it last night?"

"I did, I didn't get any of the wet dog smell but I gave it a quick check anyway. It seemed heavily used so I took a chance and rushed down to the end, but there was no sign of him."

"Well he was definitely here, and I am not getting any of his scent anywhere but the way we came. I'm picking up another one though." James said pacing back and forth before the statue. "Where does it lead anyway?"

"Honeydukes, so right under the wards. It would be suicide to Apparate into the passage, but going the other way…" Remus let out a sign.

"You think that's what he did?"

"Almost certain. What is the other scent you are getting?" Remus asked.

"Just a second. I know this scent. It's a pretty strong, like someone used this just a few hours ago." James said trying to suss out who he was smelling. It was familiar, but he couldn't quite pin it down. It almost seemed like two scents. Two scents super similar to each other!

"I think it might be the Weasley Twins."

"Hmm. Fred and George?" Remus asked. James shrugged and Remus thought it over.

"Well, let's see what is on the other side." Remus said staring at the witch in her missing eye. He placed his wand on the witch which started to open without a word.

"That's not right. _"_ Remus said dropping into a ready stance. James drew his own wand before they came face to face with a stunned Fred and George. Their arms were laden down with bags and several more floated along behind them. Remus summoned the floating bags to himself and turned a questioning gaze on the pair.

"Professor, we promise this isn't what it looks like." They said in unison.

"Oh, and what does it look like?" James asked as he stowed his wand.

"Nothing! It looks like nothing." The left one said.

"Exactly. Now if you don't mind closing the statue and pretending we were never here?" The other asked hopefully.

"I think not. Since you told me this isn't what it looks like, and then you told me it looks like nothing I am going to have to confiscate all of these items to check for contraband and try to figure out just what this actually is." Remus said shrinking the bags he already had and moving them into a robe pocket.

The twins reluctantly handed over the other bags which Remus shrank and added to his haul. "Alright pockets too." The twins grimaced and started turning out their pockets. They were giving each other angry looks and muttering under their breath.

James wasn't sure what they were talking about, but the phrase "I thought you checked it!" came up more than once. He noticed Remus' eyes light up when they got down to the last few things in their pockets. A few beaten quills and a tattered piece of parchment.

They held them as if expecting Remus to ignore the last few items. They began squawking when Remus took the parchment and quills too.

"Really Professor!"

"Our Parchment"

"And our quills?" They said with pouting faces and big eyes.

Remus was having none of it as he slipped the items into his pocket. "I am very disappointed in you two." He began sternly. "Not twenty-four hours after the castle is invaded by a suspected mass murderer and you go sneaking through secret passages in and out of the castle. What if Black was in there? What if this was how he got in?" Remus asked.

Their eyes went wide for a moment then hardened. "Not a chance. No one knows about this passage besides us." The left one said. Remus' left not their own.

"Well, I guess except for you." The other said.

"And do you know who else knows? Black does. It is entirely possible this was how he escaped." Remus said harshly. Fred and George winced. Remus continued talking, his voice softening. "You boys do have a bit of talent for trouble making, usually in good taste." James snorted. "But you are far from the first pranksters to roam these halls and you won't be the last. Head back to your dorm rooms. Report to me tomorrow and the rest of this week for detention."

The twins began to protest but Remus shot them down quickly. "I am being nice and not taking house points. I should be dragging you up before the Headmaster for this, but instead I will be sealing this passage and conficating everything you had. Anything I deem to be safe will be returned to you in detention."

The pair hung their heads and walked off. Once they were out of the opening to the passage Remus set a sticking charm and waited for the passage to close. He then put up a few detections charms around the base of the statue to warn him if anyone crossed them. They wouldn't last long, but long enough to work with the other Professors and set up a more permanent ward.

"So… You even took their quills and parchment?" James said once Remus was done.

"They'll get most of this back. I'll give them a good talking to first though. Of all the irresponsible things to do." Remus said with nostalgic smile. "It reminds me of my own school days."

"Most, but not all?"

Remus pulled himself back to the present. "Not all, watch this." He said pulling out the raggedy parchment and placed his wand on it. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The parchment began to fill with ink. In seconds a map of the castle was writ across it. "Look here and see the greatest achievement of Messrs Prongs, Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot." Remus said point at their current spot on the map. James saw a two pairs of feet. One labeled Remus Lupin and the other James Lupin. Next to them the existence of the secret passage was in black and white the password floating next to it.

"Now what?" James asked with a yawn.

"Bed time." Remus answered with a yawn of his own. "I'll keep an eye on the map. Maybe I can make a copy or two now that I have it, but that will be a job for another day."

"Okay, see you at dinner." James said. They hugged and separated. James back to the dorm rooms and Remus to the apartment.

XxX

The Gryffindor Common room was ripe with anticipation and anxiety. After breakfast, Professor McGonagall led them all up to meet their new door guard, Sir Cadogan, whose portrait would act in place of the Fat Lady until she could be repaired. Already Katie knew it was going to be a long wait no matter how quickly the Fat Lady was returned.

"What kind of password is: The knight's blade shines brightest just before the dawn anyway?" She asked Alicia and Angelina.

"A damn long one. Isn't Sir Cadogan the crazy painting that challenges any firstie asking him directions to a duel, then gives them bad directions?" Alicia asked.

"You know, I think you're right. Are we going to have to deal with that too?" Angelina said, glancing towards the door.

"Merlin I hope not, let's talk about something else." Alicia said, smirking as she turned towards Katie.

"Oh no, I got enough of that last night!" Katie protested.

"Oh, whatever do you mean. Is there something you want to tell us? I was just going to talk about the absolute thrashing the Tornades took yesterday from Puddlemere." Alicia said with a smug grin as she pulled out the sports page of the Daily Prophet with its headline quidditch game on display.

"Why, what did you get enough of last night Katie?" Angelina asked smirking wickedly.

"Nothing!" Katie said quickly and took the paper. "And this just isn't Tutshill's year. They will be better next year for sure. At least we aren't the Cannons." Katie said. Angelina and Alicia shared a quick smirk but were more than happy to talk quidditch for now. They'd get more information if they waited for the Twins to get back with the butterbeer and firewhiskey anyway.

Lee burst into the room, leaving the portal open behind him. "Here they come!" He announced for the Twin, throwing his arms up to wave them in like heroes. The heroes that came through the door were very downtrodden. They hung their heads low and were without their usual energy. It was Percy who spoke first.

"What happened to you two this time?" He asked. There wasn't much brotherly love and concern in his voice. It was a more tired, scolding sound to the occupants of the room.

The pair grimaced and turned to him. "Well, dearest brother your dreams have come true."

"A teacher caught us with our means of merriment,"

"And have taken everything but the clothes on our backs,"

"the wands in our pockets,"

"And the breath in our lungs." They lamented before throwing themselves into a loveseat near the fire. Ignoring the cries of indignation from Percy whom they fell upon.

"Everything! Blimey, you musta run into a real git of a professor." Ron said from his corner with Dean and Seamus.

"That's the worst part."

"It was one of the decent professors."

"Sure his kid is a piece of work,"

"But we actually liked Professor Lupin."

"Then next thing you know its Black could be using this passage."

"And turn out your pockets."

"And yes indeed I'm taking your quills and parchment." They said, weaving their tale of woe.

"So, to summarize. You were sneaking out of school, using a secret passage, right after a mass murderer sneaks in and out, and were caught in the act." Percy said, having finally forced them off him.

"Well when you put it like that-" Whatever else they were going to say was stopped when Oliver smacked them both upside the head.

"Did you two take a bludger wrong?" He asked continuing to smack the two of them.

"Ow. Ow. Hey! Stop it!" Fred and George complained trying to ward off his hands.

"Do you have any idea how hard it would be to replace you two if something happened. Don't tell me he suspended you from playing!" Wood said, drawing a faint giggling from the crowd. If there was one thing they could count on it was the quidditch obsessed team captain.

"No, just detention!" Fred said having scrambled away from the loving blows of Wood.

"Wait? Just detention. Not points?" Sara asked from her spot by the windows with Lavender and Parvati.

"And your complaining?" Percy asked. "He should have taken one-hundred each. I should take points." The entire room started to boo at him. Someone called from tar and feathers. It sounded a lot like Ron.

"Merlin! I said should not would everyone. They already got caught by someone else." Percy said calming the room. "Count yourselves lucky. I'll go see if I can't get something arranged for us by Professor McGonagall instead. And a word to the wise, let's not spread this story around too much." He said, stepping up to leave the room, his eyes lingering on certain his departure, the room returned to its cliques as they waited to see what he would get from Professor McGonagall.

Percy returned with Professor McGonagall an hour later. Under her watchful, but tired eye, a feast of food and McGonagall approved drinks appeared. She stayed for but a moment then was gone. The afternoon burned away in a far more festive mood than the past morning and night. Soon the sun began to sink low and Katie slipped out for a planned rendezvous. She was pulled up short when Sara and a few of the second years joined her.

"Umm, what are you doing?" She asked when she saw them behind her in the hallway.

"We are going to the tutoring session. Helga invited us." Aanaya said, lifting her shoulder bag with a shrug.

"Helga?"

"Our classmate in Transfiguration. She's a Hufflepuff." Colin explained.

"Oh. What about you, Sara?" Katie asked. She could deal with the second years. Students wanting to learn was something she could accept, it would just be a few more on that side of the room. Sara joining was weird.

"You really think I was gonna miss out on this after last night's talk?" Sara asked with a chuckle. "I'm going to see this. I want to know why your hair is always messed up when you come back. He's not your boyfriend so it shouldn't be a problem right?"

Katie was frustrated at Sara's smug tone but knew trying to stop her would only lead to more and more teasing about it. "Fine, but if James complains it's on you." She said before addressing the larger group. "Alright, let's go."

XxX

James arrived early to the History classroom to get all his work with Professor Binns done first thing. Today was discussing the most recent books Professor Binns had read from the reading list they put together using James' own experience, a bit of library time, Madam Marchbanks recommendations, and a check of the MCUSA Department of Education recommended readings they'd sent a letter to the ambassador for. They talked about where anything was valid, should be assigned, or if the writers were off base.

For the most part, it was James offering his two cents and letting Professor Binns decide. The Hufflepuff second years were the first group to arrive.

"Hey James!" Stephan said by way of greeting.

"Hey Stephan, everyone. So what do you need help with today?" James asked. He was pretty sure they already had the essays done.

"We were hoping you could help us with our practical transfigurations." Helga said nervously, not quite willing to meet his eyes.

"Umm," James mumbled thinking about it when a pair of Ravenclaw arrived. It was Luna with Lewis half hidden behind her. He still wasn't comfortable around James even though they'd been coming to the sessions for a week now.

"Hello James," Luna said, skipping into the room. "Did they already ask you to help us turn rodents into alarm clocks?"

"Yes, they were just asking that when you arrived. Lewis, good to see you again. Do both of you have all your essays done?"

"Ye-Yeah," Lewis said. "Of course."

"Cool. I guess we can do that while I wait for Katie. Did anyone bring any rodents?"

"I did!" Lizzie McDonna said pulling out a cage from within her robes. Six mice scurried about on top of one another within. Tightly packed.

"Okay. Let's get set up over here." James said pulling out a notebook and ripping a few sheets out of it. He placed them at the edges of six desks and transfigured them into tiny fences to keep the mice from escaping. "Put one mouse on each desk."

As they were getting the mice in place, the Gryffindors arrived. Katie came in first, the second years followed, and Sara slipped in last, trying to go unnoticed.

"Hey James, sorry I'm late I picked up some hangers on this time." Katie said a bit guiltily. James looked up and sighed.

"Great more people." He muttered and sent a pleading look at Professor Binns who always stayed to watch over the sessions even when there was nothing more to be done for James' detention.

"Aanaya, Colin you made it!" Helga called out to them. "Over here!" She said waving them to the desk they were gathered around.

James glared at Helga. "Why are they here?" Helga blushed and mumbled an answer. "What?"

"I said: They wanted help after seeing my essay scores." Helga said softly.

James ran a hand down his face and glanced at the newest arrivals. The Gryffindor second years were standing halfway to the desks and halfway to the door.

"I really don't think I can handle more people Helga." James said with a sigh.

"Please. Please. Please. Please." Helga chanted, her eyes bright and hopeful the tiniest bit of tears that would flow if she was denied already in place at the edges of her eyes. James was sure it was a charm of some kind. No twelve-year-olds should be able to pull that off. Hell, Morgan was already too old to pull it off.

Katie and Sara giggled at the scene, careful to turn around to hide their chuckles. Professor Binns floated up and places a hand through James' shoulder causing him to shudder.

"I think, at least for today you are going to have to let them stay. Though I think in the future we might need to move to a different room if you are going to continue on like this." He said looking at the students. "I might not be able to do magic, but I can help them get started and listen as they review what they are supposed to do if you want to go speak to Miss Bell and Miss Casper first."

"Okay." James said. Professor Binns herded the second years together and had them start telling him about what they were attempting while James went over to Katie. "Hey Katie. Sara."

"Hey."

"Hey James. Don't mind me, I just wanted to see what Katie was getting up to. She didn't even tell us about this until last night. Can you believe that? It is almost like she wanted to keep you to herself or something." Sara said with a lecherous grin. James just glanced back at the hordes of second years taking up most of the room and then at Sara. Her smirk fell a bit. "Okay, so she has a bit of competition."

"For Circe sake, Sara. You came, you saw, and now you can leave." Katie said, turning to push her friend out of the room.

"So you didn't tell anyone about this?" James asked her as he joined her in ejecting Sara from the room.

"No, because I knew they would pull a stunt like this."

"Hey, I'm hurt. Look at what four years as roommates gets you. Tossed when the first cute boy comes along." Sara lamented. James blushed and Katie opened the door to throw Sara out. Instead, Flora came walking in with a few younger Slytherins in tow.

"What now! You too?" James yelled, causing them to flinch back. Sara took the opportunity and slipped away from Katie.

"Hey Flora!" She said, then had to dance out of the way of Katie's jinx.

James closed the door on the Slytherins and started walking away. The door flew back open and Flora strode in. "Looks like the tutoring session has already started. Why don't you go join it." She said to those accompanying her.

"Alright, can I expect anyone else to show up." James asked to no one in particular. He looked at the room and felt overwhelmed. The second years were all jostling around, now arguing about the inclusion of the Slytherins and the Gryffindors together. Katie, Sara, and Flora were over in a corner arguing. Professor Binns was looking a bit overwhelmed and James wasn't sure where to start. He had half a mind to bounce, take a lap down the hallway, then come back to restart it. Perhaps by throwing most of the people out.

"Relax James. This is proof you are a fine leader and teacher. Both things one in your position should aspire to. Here you have fine clay to mold and shape. Take a deep breath, center yourself, and seize the challenges before you. Lest the Wrackspurts win." Luna said patting him on the back.

James gave her a questioning look and sighed. She'd been right time and again with these little hints. How she knew what she knew he didn't know. "Okay Luna."

James shook off his stress, then cracked his hands. "Alright everyone." He called. The assembled teens stopped and focused on him. "Here how this is going to go down. First off, for the newcomers to these sessions, do you have all your essays done for Transfigurations and History?"

"Since they are due tomorrow, I should hope so." One of the Slytherin boys said.

"But do you?" James asked again. A moment later a few of the Gryffindors and Slytherins admitted that no, it wasn't done yet since they'd planned to just cram it before class and were going to do it tomorrow. "Okay, first things first. Second years, you guys get them through their essays, same rules as always. And check over the new people's that claim it's done if they brought it with them."

The Hufflepuffs sighed, looking at the mice and back to him. James stayed firm on the essays first rule. This way was easier on his attention too, and Professor Binns gave him a nod from behind the students letting him know it was the right choice. He left them to their devices and turned his attention to the fourth years.

Katie, Flora, and Sara had claimed a trio of desks in the back and were leaning against them watching him.

"Well done. For a second, I thought we had you overwhelmed." Flora complimented reluctantly.

"Yeah well you don't, but you do have me curious, why are you two still here? Katie why are they still here?" James asked.

"They've insisted on staying." Katie said apologetically.

"Fine, whatever. Then you can go help the second years." James said pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.

"But we want to watch you and Katie." Sara said while Flora pursed her lips disappointedly.

"Then beat me in a duel or find something to make it worth my time. Lessons for people that earn it only. The second year tutor session started that way and I am going to be having a talk with them once this is over about what I'm owed. It won't be free for them, trust me." James tacked on when he saw Flora start to speak, her finger pointed at the study group.

"Fine." Sara said. She started over to help the study group but stopped when Flora spoke.

"Okay, I'll duel you, and when I win you'll teach me and owe me one other favor." She said a determined glint in her eyes. Katie couldn't hold back a guffaw.

"Then that will be two favors you owe me when I win. Deal?" James asked holding out his hand.

"Deal." Flora said shaking his hand. Katie just shook her head and sighed.

"I'm not getting a lesson tonight am I?"

"Probably not, honestly you just need practice applying what I've already taught you. I have something in mind if you don't get it tonight though. Alright Flora, let's see if we can do this here and now." James said, walking up to Professor Binns.

They exchanged a few quick words and the second years slowly stopped what they were doing to pay attention to what was happening in from of them.

"Your attention please." Professor Binns said, drawing in the few that weren't yet focused on the unfolding events. "Tonight it seems we will be having a quick duel. So it remains educational, who can tell me a bit about the history of dueling or about a famous duel?"

"There was Dumbledore's duel with Grindelwald!"

"Merlin and Morgana!"

"Godric Gryffindor and Jarl Habstfar!"

"Excellent examples of famous duels, and ones that wrote the course of history. But what about the history of dueling?" Professor Binns asked.

It was a Slytherin that spoke up. "Duels have been ways for witches and wizards, mostly wizards, to settle grievances in the past. There is no real start or 'first duel,' but the European Dueling League was established in the seventeen hundreds and it grew into a world dueling league after the Great Wizards War. At one time they tended to be fought to the death, but that is now illegal."

"Well said, and for the most part correct. However, dueling has always had a competitive component. The advantage of magic, we need not kill one another to establish a superiority. Dueling has been used to settle feuds or test skills for ages. Tonight, Mister Lupin and Miss Carrow will be dueling today for favors." Professor Binns said. The second years looked at the pair excitedly. "Now if you would please move your things and selves to the back of the room."

There was some scraping and excited chatter as everyone moved for the duel. James and Flora stood apart at the front of the room. Flora's side was clean and she stood stiffly waiting for the start. James' side was a mess with bits of trash and debris. As everyone waited for the duel to start, James continued to throw stuff on the floor as he dug through his pockets.

Flora was in a traditional witches robe, as one would expect from a pureblood in Slytherin. Opposite her, James was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Professor Binns returned to the front and looked between the two combatants.

"Are you two ready?" He asked. Flora nodded, frowning at the mess James was creating. James stretched for a moment then changed. Gone was he easy relaxed stance. Now he was ready. His hands at the ready, one filled with a wand. One foot forward with his knees bent. His whole body was like a coiled spring.

"Ready." He said.

"This is a duel to incapacitation. Anyone casting a permanently harmful or fatal spell will forfeit the match and may face expulsion from Hogwarts. Stick to safe spells. Understood?" Professor Binns asked.

"Understood." They replied, ready for the duel.

Professor Binns looked between the two then raised his hand. "In that case, begin!" He announced and slipped back into the crowd.

" _Impedimenta!"_ Flora cried flicking her wand at James. James turned his body away keeping his wand forward, letting the spell fly by. Silently he waved his own wand and sent a spell at Flora.

She shielded and fired back. " _Porrauis"_

James threw a piece of the trash at his feet in the way and continued his work. The trash sprouted leeks and the crowd cheered. Flora kept throwing spells James way and he continued to dodge or block them. Each spell was announced quite loudly so he had no problem knowing what was coming. Still he wasn't perfect.

He quickly found himself with leeks growing out his ears, out of control hair growth happening, held back by a quickly transfigured hair band, and overly large front teeth he'd had to cast the counter-jinx for. Still, it was about time for the plan to come together.

Suddenly Flora shrieked and started slapping at her legs. Made more difficult when one of her robe sleeves changed from cloth to wood. James smirked, glad the fire ants he created finally arrived, and used the break in combat to finish his plan. It was his first time trying this kind of thing, but he was pretty sure it would work. He pulled the different parts together and a stone cat raced towards Flora. Then he added the final twist.

Flora had just cleared the misshapen ants from her legs when the very much alive cat hit her. It clung to her wand hand and sunk in. Flora shrieked in pain. James took the opening. A quick leg locker and Flora was tumbling, still unable to cast thanks to the cat. She tried to pull it off, but it just sunk in deeper.

"Get off me!" She said through clenched teeth. James moved closer and cast a final petrification hex on her. Flora froze under its influence. A second later the cat let go. It took a step towards James before turning to stone and them crumbling into the things that had made it.

"Mister Lupin is the winner." Professor Binns announced. The students cheered and James lifted his spells from Flora. She pushed herself off the floor and cradled her hurt wrist close against her chest.

"Let me look at that. I can at least cast a basic first-aid charm." He offered.

"I can do it myself." Flora argued turning away from him. "So what will my favors to you be?"

"I don't know." James said with a smile. "I think half the fun will be leaving you to wonder the what and when." Flora scowled but accepted his response.

"Fine. when you figure it out let me know." She said. Flora pushed her way through the thong of second years approaching to talk to James and found herself stopped by several of them who were coming up to talk to her instead of him.

Once she finally worked her way free, having taken a moment in all the questions and prodding to cast a quick _episkey_ with her offhand on her wand arm, She made for Sara and Katie.

"I thought my three ties in a row was a hint he was good." Katie said as Flora sat down near them. As the trio of fourth year females began to debate the duel and James' skills. After he got rid of the remaining effects of Flora's jinxes, James got busy settling the second years and getting them to work, .

* * *

 **A/N: So here we get among other things our first introduction to my take on magic. The impermanence of anything worked just by spell. Of course things like death, and other serious medical conditions tend to be more permanent, but without wards and runes creations and spells will tend to dissipate as the natural forces of the universe work against them.**

 **Otherwise thanks for the reviews, let me know if I screwed up somewhere and have a wonderful week. Until the next chapter**

 **-Pentel out**

 **Bonus: Now over 100,000 woohoo!**

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Tuesday 2 Nov 1993

Breakfast began normally. James entered alone. The other Hufflepuffs started reaching the hall a few minutes later. In standard fashion, his third year friends sat up table from him. Justin, Zacharias, and Ernie sat further up from them, across from Susan, Hannah, and Megan. The second years crowded close to him and whoever sat across from him, typically Roger so he could sit next to Heather.

James piled his plate high with meats and passed the platters along. He joked with his friends but had to quickly tell the second years to shut up when they started talking about his duel.

"Ixnay on the uelday." James said when Stephan excitedly mentioned it. "While there was a professor there it isn't exactly something to go around advertising, okay?" Stephan frowned as did the other second years, but they changed the subject like James asked. Shortly after which, the owls arrived.

James was firmly of the opinion owls were the worst way to deliver the mail. He understood they were all descendants of a heavily enchanted owl that familiar bonded with some wizard in the past. Keviacth Sobach or something like that. He was a total weirdo, but it was the superior mail delivery system at the time. Nowadays it reeked of inefficiency and ignorance.. So it was a bit of a surprise when he saw an owl arrive for his dad.

' _I wonder what that's for. I don't think we've gotten a single owl since we arrived. Everything he does with the cops is done in person, isn't it?'_ James thought. He shrugged it off and forgot about it until breakfast wound down and Remus stopped by to talk to him.

"James, how are you feeling today?" Remus asked, giving him a quick pat on the back.

"Pretty good. What's up dad?" James said spinning around on the bench to talk to Remus.

"Remember the letters we sent back home last month?" Remus asked tapping a worn enveloped against his palm.

"Wow, I had honestly kinda forgot, the things I wrote about are doing... I'm dealing with them well enough at this point. Did we finally get a reply? Is that what the owl brought? Why did it come via owl?"

"Yes, yes, and because it was the quickest way to get it here in Britain. Don't give me that look; I'm not the one controlling the British postal system. Here. Take and read it in the apartment before your first class. Veronica will be there if you want to talk to someone, okay?" Remus said, handing James the letter. James took it, nodded and slipped it in a pocket.

"Okay. I'll just head that way when I see Mom leave the head table." James said, pointing towards the front of the room where Veronica was talking to Professor Sinistra. Remus gave him a thumbs up and left for class.

James finished his plate and joined Veronica when she left the hall with Morgan. The three of them chatted of nothing consequential on their way up to the apartment. Once they arrived, Veronica got Morgan started on her lessons for the day. Then she joined James in the living area. He read the letter aloud.

James put it down on the coffee table and let out a long sigh. "Well sh- er shoot."

"It's some pretty heavy stuff right." She said, leaving the conversation open for him.

"Yeah, Alpha Hardfast congratulates me then threatens me. 'I always knew you would challenge your father someday, but be prepared for me to remind you of your place in December.' So that'll be fun. Shamam Moon says the daylight transformation was probably the wolf trying to protect itself and channeling the curse's magic to help me fight the dementors. What does he mean by channeling the curse's magic? I thought you cast magic by directing your internal magical core to a certain outcome, typically using some kind of wand or focus to help keep it well focused." James said, pointing to the line in the letter.

Veronica pursed her lips and thought about how to reply. "What does Shaman Moon say about your senses?" She asked, choosing to avoid James' question.

"That was pretty straight forward. Alpha Hardfast was actually the one to answer that. He says it happens once someone can achieve daylight transformation. As an effect of becoming so closely intune with the wolf, we gain their senses, with all the good and bad that comes with it. I can see in the dark better, hear better, smell way better than ever, but I'm color blind. I can probably hear higher frequency than before, but lower frequencies will grow harder. My sense of taste is probably going to change a bit and my diet will get more meat heavy. Which it has been for a while now."

"That is one thing we know for sure." Veronica said placing a hand on James' forearm and giving him a squeeze.

"Sure, still the channeling thing?" James asked, trying to get back the part he was struggling to understand. Most of it made sense in the aftermath. An answer from a subject matter expert just made it more certain, but the channeling didn't fit in with what he had been taught at all.

"I'm not sure I can explain it very well." Veronica said, trying to remember exactly what she'd heard about it in the past. "But I'll try." She added, seeing James prepared to ask anyway.

"Most people never really get into channeling. At least not beyond what is in their body at any given time. We're taught that there is a set amount in our magical 'cores' and that is what we use to cast. We 'channel' this magic, and all you can ever use is what is in your body. If you use everything, you have to take a break and might even pass out until your 'core' refills."

"This isn't entirely true though. There are stories of powerful mages channeling other sources of magic. Old stories talk about Merlin, for example, using the power of ley lines in his spells. When Europeans first arrived the Indians were doing something similar in the Americas until disease and conquest interfered. There are stories in every culture of mages that use magic outside of that basic core. Of mages that channel other sources."

"I think what Shamam Moon is saying is that the magic inherent in the werewolf curse was unintentionally channeled while you were standing off against the dementors, causing the transformation."

"Really?" James asked leaning forward in his seat. He was going to have to check some of his books. This channeling thing sounded awesome,

"I think. I don't remember the exact mechanics of it. Only that it is supposed to be super dangerous to channel outside your normal magics so most people don't ever touch it. For all those stories I mentioned there are others with tales of people dying because they were too weak to handle the magic."

"Oh. Mom, where did you even learn about this?"

Veronica sighed and leaned back in her seat. "There was a time, after the fall of He-who-must-not-be-named and before I met you that I was adrift in the world. I went looking for a way to be free of the wolf. At first, I thought that any curse could be broken with powerful enough magic. So I went looking for power in the places they warn you away from as a child. I learned some things, but it also leads to the night where I met you. I've tried to forget about it." She said, her eyes unfocused as she remembered a time best forgotten. Then she shook herself out of it.

"But are you feeling better now that you have some answers?" She asked.

"Yeah." James said. He wanted to ask more about what she'd learned, then thought better at the last second. "It's nice to have some answers, though I'll admit I've been feeling more...," James paused as he searched for the right word. "Balanced since the last full moon."

"That's good to hear, I can on-"

"Mommy! I need help!" Morgan called out, lifting her workbook from the table and waving it.

"Just a second sweetie." Veronica said. "You good James? Are you going to stay here until class or head on out?"

"I'll stay and work on the mundane subjects I've been putting off I guess." James said, standing. "It has to be finished when I start high school regardless right?"

Veronica gave him a happy little smile, waved her wand, and his mundane subject books joined Morgan's.

"Smart choice." She said, going to help Morgan. James checked the wall clock and figured out how much time he had to work with. Then he cracked open the science book and set to work.

XxX

James made it to Herbology just in time for the start of class. Madam Sprout started the class introducing them to their new plant, Shadow Vine Ivy. According to her, and the textbook, it was a darkness-loving plant used in concealment potions and powders. For the next few weeks, they would be taking care of its soil and testing different methods to see what kinds of supports the ivy would grow best along. Once she finished passing out the assignment, James and Luna got to work.

"How're you doing today?" James asked as they went over to the station they had been assigned. It had a ladder style trestle set in a planting box waiting for them along with a few Shadow Vine berries and a bucket of fertilizer.

"Well. I received a letter from Father today. He has a trip to Brazil planned for Christmas. We will be looking for a crumple-horned snorkack along the banks of the Amazon." Luna said as she began to inspect each berry very closely.

"Brazil, really? That should be nice weather for December right?" James asked picking up the placard with instructions for how they should plant the berries.

"Oh yes, we tried Gelderland this past summer but there were none to be found along the canals and fields there." Luna said. "Are you ready to plant the seeds?"

James blushed lightly, chuckled at what he was pretty sure was an unintentional innuendo, and wiped his dirty finger against the rag at their station. "Just a second, I think I've got them right." He said before casting a quick charm to measure the depth of the seed holes he'd just made in the dirt. Everything checked with the instructions, so he nodded at Luna. "Good to go."

Luna dropped a berry in each seed hole and covered them with soil, lovingly giving each one a little kiss. "Now what do we need to do for our leafy babies?" Luna asked with big bright eyes.

James wondered if perhaps her earlier innuendo was more intentional than he thought. "Umm…. Water, a bit of dragon fertilizer, then we just have the questions on the back side to answer for next class." James said after checking the placard once more.

"Great. Though, I wonder how well the fertilizer would work on actual dragons. I can't imagine it would help them grow or reproduce all things considered." Luna said. James started to reply, but stopped himself and shook his head. It wasn't a question worth debating. Instead, he started on the assigned questions.

The pair worked diligently until the end of class. The questions on the back weren't particularly difficult but did require them to check the book and make some guesses on the experiment's outcome. James wasn't super sure about their final product.

"Is there anyone you can ask before the class who is green-thumbed?" Luna asked as they put their questions away and made to join the huddle forming around Professor Sprout for the end of class.

"Hmm… I'll think I might know someone." James said as the Hufflepuffs moved to welcome them to the huddle and most of the Ravenclaws made sure to be on the opposite side.

"Excellent work everyone. Now that the Shadow Vine Ivy is planted I'll be putting them in the shaded portion of Greenhouse Seven. We'll be meeting there for all future classes until we finish with them, probably right in time for Christmas Break. You are dismissed." She said cheerily, humming as she began cleaning up the placards and preparing everything for transport.

The students left quickly, hurrying to their next class. Luna and James walked with the second year Hufflepuffs. Luna was happily chatting with Helga and James was listening to Stephan talk about his first-period class when the third years on their way to Care passed by.

"Look boys, a loony and a bunch of puffs, a perfect match." A voice called out. James turned and saw Draco laughing at his own joke with two throwbacks laughing beside him James smelled the change in Luna's mood. He'd gotten good at reading her scent, and the slight change from happiness to disappointment and resigned sadness was clear as day. He also smelled a rush of embarrassment among his second-year friends. His hand shot to his wand, intending to summon something to throw at Draco, but was stopped when Luna put a hand on his arm.

"He isn't worth the effort, James. Please don't." Luna said imploringly. James looked at her askance but holstered his wand.

"You're right." James huffed.

XxX

The rest of the day passed without incident. Draco was a bit of a prick before and after potions but ultimately proved Luna right. He wasn't worth the effort. Neville agreed to go over their herbology work, so long as he was invited to the study sessions/detentions. James shrugged and said it was fine provided Neville didn't mind tutoring the second years. Neville blanched when James mentioned he'd have to tutor, but Neville screwed up his courage and agreed.

James was glad Neville agreed to help. They might have grown up together in a different world, and the Longbottoms were the ones managing the Harry Potter name, a name he was honestly happy to leave in their hands. This would give him a chance to get to know Neville a little better.

Even if he never said anything to Neville about their possible relationship or his original name, spending more time with Neville seemed like a good idea. Since he didn't have much free time, including him in the study sessions was James' best bet. Never mind the study sessions had begun spiraling out of his control.

James muddled his way through History. The class was honestly a bit boring for him compared to everyone else now because, while they were enjoying an essentially new teacher, he knew everything they were covering, having gone over it with Professor Binns in his detentions.

He was packing up at the end of History when Professor Binns stopped him. "James I have some good news and some bad news for you."

"What's up, sir?" James asked his hand half in his bag.

"It's gotten around the grapevine you've been holding a tutoring session for second years under my purview during your detentions. I convinced Albus it was because I was running out of things for you to do, and it was helping out other students." Professor Binns explained. He paused, waiting for James to confirm he understood.

"Right, so they've decided to cancel your detentions with me going forward. Since there isn't much for you to do there is no need for me to hold you in detention. That is the bad news." Professor Binns said with a cheeky grin.

"That's bad news?" James asked.

"Of course, you haven't heard the good news yet. Apparently I should not have let you and Miss Carrow duel, so instead, you are going to be continuing to hold your tutoring sessions, but will now have a rotating roster of professors watching over it in room three fifty-one. It used to be the healing classroom, but the classes had to be cut back in ninety eighty-five apparently."

"Wait," James said as he slowly processed what he was told. "How is that the good news?"

"I don't have to spend all evening trying to come up with things for you to do to help me." Professor Binns said. He burst out laughing as James stared at him, mouth agape.

"So in reality, it's good news and bad news for you, not for me." Professor Binns just kept laughing, and James didn't bother to say anything else. He finished packing and left, though he did wonder who would be providing adult supervision that evening. Maybe it would be the Quidditch teacher, Madam Hotch, Hatch, no Hooch. She was sure to have super vision with those raptor eyes of hers.

He started towards the library but was stopped by the Head Girl. "James Lupin, please come with me." She said spinning around and making her robe billow up behind her. As the Head Girl's robe settled, James noticed Susan waiting just out of her path.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"Headmaster wants to speak to you two. Hurry up." the Head Girl said without looking back as she continued walking away, presumably towards the Headmaster's office. James hesitated, glancing at Susan. She just stared at him, one hand tense and the other resting on her wand. She gave a little jerk of her head suggesting he should go first.

James took the hint and fell in behind the Head Girl. Susan's footsteps reached his ears a moment later. ' _This is just silly. A few nights ago she wakes me up for a talk, now she's keeping a wand at my back.'_ James thought.

So arranged, they reached the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. The Head Girl whispered the password in its ear. Once it was out of the way, they followed her up to the office. The door swung open without any prompting, and she guided them in.

Headmaster Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, parchment covering the entire surface. A phoenix was perched beside him and the walls were lined with bookshelves and curios.

"Ah yes. Thank you Miss Avery. You are free to go. Miss Bones, Mister Lupin please come in and take a seat." Headmaster Dumbledore said, waving them in and conjuring a pair of padded seats for them.

James took the left seat; Susan took the right. They sat there silently for a moment while Headmaster Dumbledore put away the documents on his desk. Finally, he turned his wizen gaze on the pair.

"How are you two doing since we last spoke? I know it was a harrowing experience and hope you have both recovered well." He began. James and Susan both just shrugged and nodded.

"Good good. What happened to you was a tragedy. While we were fortunate to see the dementors withdrawn from the area around the school, recent events being what they are, that will soon be changing." He said apologetically.

Susan grimaced and looked at James. James just frowned and nodded.

"We thought something like that might happen." He said. "It's because Black got in the castle, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Remus told me he spoke to you about it and some of your thoughts on how he got in." Headmaster Dumbledore said to James.

"What do you mean, sir? How did he get in?" Susan asked throwing a questioning glance at James for just a moment. Headmaster Dumbledore waved it away.

"You needn't worry about that. We are already taking steps to ensure it doesn't happen again. The reason I called you here was to warn you about the return of the dementors and to ask an important question for both of you. Can you cast a Patronus Susan, and James, has yours improved in the past few weeks?"

Susan's eyebrows shot up. "No. Of course not sir. It's a complex spell we haven't ever covered." James coughed and she glared at him. "We can't all be like you James." She said with a bit of venom.

"No need to be rude Miss Bones. Mister Lupin has been fortunate to have an accomplished caster of the Patronus Charm for a parent." Headmaster Dumbledore said to Susan. He then fixed his gaze on James. His eyes bore deep into James' seemingly searching for something. "Mister Lupin my question."

James looked away, not willing or eager to meet the headmaster's stare. "No sir. Not really, I've been kinda busy and it didn't seem like it was going to be an issue anymore."

"Ah yes, your growing study group. Though I must reprimand your decision to duel Miss Flora Carrow." Headmaster Dumbledore scolded but then continued speaking in a more jovial tone. "It is an excellent initiative, and I look forward to seeing how it will grow in the future. Many have tried to start inter-house study groups in the past. They have rarely succeeded." Headmaster Dumbledore said, leaning back in his chair with a wistful smile. Susan mouthed a question at James but he subtly waved it off. "Ah, sorry. I was thinking of the past. When you get to be my age it is easy for fond memories to take you at unexpected times."

"It's okay sir. Was there anything else you wanted to talk to us about?" James asked, wanting to get to the end of the meeting already.

"Just one last thing. I know you haven't been practicing, but would you be willing to cast your Patronus for me?"

James thought it over for a second then stood, pulling his wand from the holster on his waistband. "Okay, just a second." James pulled together his thoughts, focusing on his family and traced the scutum in the air. A burst of silver sprang from his wand and took the large square form of a Roman legionaries' shield. Then immediately collapsed.

James frowned. ' _I know I can do better than that. Looks like I need practice again. Hell, I held it for a long time against actual, no shit, dementors. Sure, I'm still dealing with the fallout from that but seriously not even a minute.'_

James was pulled from his thoughts by Headmaster Dumbledore. "James, I highly recommend you resume practicing, and Miss Bones I recommend you attend the study session that will be held in room three fifty-one this evening. I believe there is someone there who will be able to teach you the Patronus."

Susan looked at James and shivered. "Sir, is there another way for me to learn?"

"Now now Miss Bones, whyever do you think you need another teacher. James may be having a bit of a performance issue at the moment, but did he not save your life and his with that spell." Headmaster Dumbledore said, steepling his fingers.

James couldn't help but feel like he had been mildly insulted by Headmaster Dumbledore's choice of words. ' _Performance Issue?!'_ But there was a more important problem. He didn't want Susan there. Not with the sour scent she had coming off her right then.

"Sir, I just help the second years a bit with their homework, mostly pointing them in the right direction and trying to explain things if they don't understand. I'm not exactly teaching anyone anything." James said. He winced when he saw the headmaster's eyes narrow as he sat up a little straighter in his seat.

"Yet Miss Flora Carrow challenged you to a duel for favors, with her demand being lessons in silent casting. Interestingly, the same exact type of lessons Miss Bell is said to be receiving. Please do explain, since Professor Binns is not teaching any such lessons, why it might be she challenged you to a duel if, as you said, you aren't teaching anything." Headmaster Dumbledore said, his tone still soft, but with a hint of steel. James remembered he was before one of the most powerful wizards in Europe, if not the most powerful.

"I think you will not find it overly difficult to help Miss Bones become capable of casting the beginnings of a Patronus." He said before addressing Susan once again.

"Miss Bones, I do not know what has transpired between the two of you since Hogsmeade in October, but you must learn this spell. Dementors are one of the foulest creatures known to wizardkind, and I fear that having gotten so close to you before they will make another attempt if they see the barest of opportunity."

"I have seen what happens when I trust solely in my best intention and have suffered for it. While I'll do my best to prevent you from ever encountering dementors again; I also recognize that equipping you to deal with it yourself is the most effective way to ensure your safety. I am not alone in this assessment either." Headmaster Dumbledore said, passing a sheet of parchment to a stunned Susan. "See what Madam Bones has to say about it."

Susan silently read the note while James' assessment of the headmaster rose. He still didn't like the man, knowing as he did from Remus about Dumbledore's role in placing him in _that place,_ but he could acknowledge the man was powerful and convincing.

Susan slid the note back and slumped in her seat. "I understand Headmaster." She mumbled.

Headmaster Dumbledore smiled, then softly spoke. "Good. Then you are both dismissed."

James waited for Susan to stand then lead the way out of the office. Once they were passed the door, it glided closed behind them, shutting without a sound.

XxX

Friday 12 Nov 1993

The next ten days passed quickly and yet excruciatingly slowly for James. On the plus side, Katie finally managed to silently cast a _lumos,_ after James blindfolded her. Over in the area claimed by Sara Casper as the 'fourth years' corner,' Katie was still struggling to cast anything beyond that silently. She was working on levitation today and the feather stayed stubbornly desk bound. James insisted she just needed practice and could stop coming to the quickly evolving study sessions, but she kept coming anyway.

At least she was succeeding. So far, the reluctant Susan was barely producing anything Patronus related. Susan, being perhaps understandably worried about being around the person she saw turn into a hulking wolfman, hadn't asked for his help once. James noticed she probably spent more time watching his interactions with the study group than anything, as if waiting for him to go wild and attack them. Fucking Brits.

The study session had grown beyond anything James could have imagined when he offered to help Stephan and the others in exchange for a short distraction. Now, it saw students from all four houses, though very few Ravenclaws, attend. The first session with someone other than Professor Binns had indeed seen Madam Hooch as their adult supervision. Most of the time, it was her or Professor Sinestra, which James supposed made sense.

He was now sharing tutoring responsibilities with Neville. True, they only really covered three subjects instead of two, but Professor Sinestra was more than happy to lend a little aid here and there, and Katie, looking to take the occasional break now that she succeeded with at least one spell, would help with charms. Okay, so it was five subjects instead of two.

Today's session started with James walking Helga through the events of the first European witch burning, again.

"So in reality even though they are called witch burnings the first one was actually a wizard?"

"Yes." James said for the ninth time with a sigh.

"Then why call them witch burnings? Shouldn't they be called wizard burnings?"

"I don't know," James said, facepalming and dragging his hand down. "Maybe people are just lazy and say witch instead of wizard because it is shorter."

"That's stupid." Helga said but went back to the essay she was working on.

"Welcome to life." James grumbled and stood up from where he was sitting next to her. He saw Susan struggling off in the Susan corner with the Patronus chapter open and the unpublished article Remus intended to submit on the Patronus out beside it. James left her alone to continue her struggle. All she had to was ask and he would help. Scout's honor. She had the problem with him, not the other way around, capisce?

Neville was working on something with a pair of the Gryffindors regulars to the sessions. He even had a pot with some kind of plant in it that he was showing to them. Neville was engrossed in his explanation and had proven a very knowledge herbology tutor, if perhaps a bit more high speed than most could handle.

Sara Casper had proved a bit of a surprise. She continued coming to each session since they became an official event. Flora Carrow sometimes came, asked if he needed either favor cashed in yet, did her homework, and left, but Sara came every time. She would do her homework then linger doing her own thing until the end. James had asked her once or twice why she kept coming.

"Nothing says I can't and it's easier to get my homework done here than anywhere else." She said each time. James headed over to the 'fourth-year' corner. He'd left his transfiguration essay out there since they had the same work to do.

James slipped into his seat and started writing.

"I still can't believe you get away with that." Sara said watching him use a pen to write in his notebook.

"Why not? Have you seen what happens when I try to write with a quill? McGonagall took one look at it, lit it on fire, and said to never do it again."

"Like Professor McGonagall would ever do that." Sara said, pointing her quill at him.

"Fine, so I'm exaggerating, she did tell me not to bother with the quill in her class. A wise and well thought out decision. If only everyone that teaches were so wise." James said.

"Oh what, Professor Snape sneers and tells you to learn to write or keep failing?" Sara mocked.

"Actually no, he said it was fine. Vector, Babbling, and Sprout are the ones who are strict about the parchment and quills" James replied.

"Go figure." Sara said, drawing a groan from Katie.

"Can't you two be quiet? I've almost got _Wingardium Leviosa_ down, I can feel it." Katie said, her wand pointed menacingly at a feather. Sara apologized and James shrugged.

"Let me know when you get it. Then we can start moving on to something hard." He said as he turned his focus to his homework, ignoring Katie's hostile stare. He got about a paragraph done before Victoria Rockwood, one of the second year Slytherins that continued attending the session, even on days Flora didn't, interrupted him with a question. James put his own work aside and went to help her.

With the end of the study session, James was happy to officially start his weekend. He made sure the room was clean and bid goodbye to Madam Hooch. He closed the door, turned to leave, but stopped when he saw Katie waiting against the opposite wall. He wondered why she was still there.

"Hey James. Thanks. For the lessons that is." She said, lighting her wand silently. "I don't think I've really said that yet."

"You're welcome, I guess. It was our deal and I still haven't claimed my part of it yet. Are you sure you should be thanking me?" James asked. Katie stowed her wand and pushed her hair back behind an ear. She shrugged.

"Whatever it is, you still haven't asked for it. I might curse you then, but for now, thanks. By the way, are you going to the game tomorrow? It's Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff." She asked walking beside him. James took an exaggerated look outside and then at Katie.

"Bullshit. Have you seen the clouds? I can't imagine the game will actually happen in the weather they are promising." He said, looking confused as Katie started chuckling.

"So long as it isn't hail or incredible amounts of lightning we'll play." She said once her chuckles subsided.

James gaped like a fish for a moment and muttered something about crazy tea drinkers. "You're being serious."

"Quidditch is serious James. It is a big deal and there aren't that many games each year. So are you gonna go?" Katie asked again.

"Roger insists on going, even though he didn't make the team this year so I guess I'll be there. In the Hufflepuff stands of course." James said dramatically.

"It's good you'll be there to give your friend a shoulder to cry on when you lose." Katie taunted.

"Oh no, I imagine, should such an unlikely event come to pass, he and Heather will cry about it together in a dark corner away from everyone and then be all better."

"Yuck, I didn't need to know about third-year dating lives." Katie gagged. They continued on a short way in silence before their paths soon diverged. With a final goodbye, they went their separate ways for the weekend.

XxX

Saturday 13 Nov 1993

Saturday came and the deluge began. Howling winds brought cold driving rains, and the ground turned to muck. Just as Katie predicted, the game was still on. James balked at going out into the storm to sit in the open stands and be rained on while they waited for the game to end, a hopeless prospect in the storm really. The chances of actually finding the snitch must be infinitesimal. For all his grousing, he was unable to dissuade Roger or Heather, who both insisted they not let the rain stop them. James wanted to turn to Wayne for aid, but his roommate was nowhere to be seen.

In the end, James found himself shivering in the Hufflepuff side of the stands, a raincoat pulled close around him, a windbreak transfigured behind him out of several umbrellas, and liberally applied warming charms just keeping the hypothermia at bay. James frowned and waited for the game to start.

Over the rushing of the wind, he barely heard Lee Jordan announcing the teams. Through the rain, he could make out the players launching out of their lockers and being blown around by the wind as they still tried to run warmups before the start of the game. With great difficulty, they landed and the captains, Cedric and Gryffindor's Keeper, met at the center of the field to start the game.

They shook and affirmed they were ready to Madam Hooch. The balls were released with the blow of a whistle, and the teams were off the ground again, fighting the weather as much as the other team to score. Roger and Heather cheered along with the rest of their house and Slytherin who almost unanimously joined the Hufflepuff side for the game. Ravenclaw seemed split between the two. James just kept the windbreak up and prayed the game would end quickly.

Looking out over the field, and looking for the moving shadows in the rain, James counted and came up two short. "Hey Roger, who is missing?" James asked, pointing out at the field.

"The seekers have gone into the clouds chasing the Snitch. Haven't you been paying any attention?" Roger asked. James just stuck out his tongue and hunkered down further.

"I hope one of them gets it soon." James muttered. Just then, a new wave of cold swept over the field. It was an unnatural cold and James flinched as the water on his clothes and the stands started to freeze. "The Hell?"

Then a figure came tumbling out of the sky, another chasing them. The stands stood as one and someone started screaming. Behind the pair, as a mass of shadows, were the Dementors. Not even back a month and attacking students once again. They poured out over the stands.

A bright white Phoenix burst to life in the rain and rushed out to meet them. Soon a wolf, a cat, and others rose to join it. The hoard balked and rose away from the stands. Still, the body, the Gryffindor Seeker, fell, and the large form, Cedric, dived after it. The ground was too close. Cedric too far.

James was certain the Gryffindor would hit the ground, then it began to slow. Cedric managed to catch her and brought them both to the ground. A moment later, Madam Hooch had the pair and was pulling them inside the nearest locker room.

"EVERYONE!" The voice of Dumbledore boomed across the stands, cutting through the wind and the rain becoming sleet under the fell influence of the dementors. "STUDENTS ARE TO HEAD INTO THE CASTLE IMMEDIATELY. PROFESSORS ARE TO MAINTAIN YOUR PATRONUSES. THE GAME IS CANCELLED!" His voice was filled with righteous anger and no one thought for a second to question him. Above the pitch, his Phoenix burned brightly, attacking any dementor that tried to push downward.

James wanted to rush inside, out of the sleet, the cold, and the wet, but he pulled himself up short. He saw the shivering students around him. His friends he cared about or the second years who he'd come to value. His mom and Morgan as well, but he was confident Mom could defend them and Dad would keep them safe.

James stopped by the entrance to the stairs down from the stand and drew his wand. If something happened he might be able to help, right? He could cast the charm. Not like the Headmaster or Dad but he could. He'd been practicing. The students flowed passed him. he saw a wild, fearful, look in Susan's eyes as she hurried by, clutching onto Hannah and Meagan and never noticing him.

The rest of the stands cleared without incident and James fell in at the tail end of the students. It was a slog through a mix of rain and sleet back into the school, becoming more the former the closer they got to the doors. Once he passed inside a trembling Mr. Filch who took a single look outside. Seeing no one immediately behind James, he shut the doors. He pulled up a chair and, muttering to himself, took up a vigil by the doors.

The students had begun dispersing, but many were still milling about in the vicinity of the Great Hall. James went looking for his friends, but someone else found him first.

"James." Shivering and still wet, Susan placed herself in his path. "Monday you are teaching me that bloody charm." She spun away from him and disappeared into the crowd.

' _Well go figure. Another event that might get them tossed out of here and now she wants help. Guess a little life-threatening circumstance is all it takes to overcome prejudice.'_ James thought. ' _Now, where the hell did everyone get off too?'_

* * *

 **Another Chapter Up.**

 **As always thanks for reviews, follows and Favorites.**

 **To the person who reviewed as Great: First off thank you. To answer your comments, just because Harry wasn't there first year doesn't mean things didn't happen. They are just a story we haven't heard yet. As for second year, well fallout from events of First Year resulted in the Muggle Protection bill failing so Malfoy didn't have the motivation to slip the Diary second year. For everyone it was a normal year of magic.**

 **James is lacking glasses and speaks canine instead of Parcel, as for the curse in his scar... well we will just have to see about that.**

 **-Pentel Out**

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Friday 19 Nov 1993

The past week had been a pretty good one all things considered in James' opinion. Sunday was spent with his pack. Thanks to Remus' help, he felt closer to mastering the Patronus than ever. They'd talked late into the evening reminiscing and speaking of the future, reminding James of things he'd half forgotten before trying it one more time.

Monday proved... interesting. In almost every class, someone asked him about learning the Patronus. It started with his close friends at breakfast. He told them to come to the study session, figuring that they should know the spell, just in case. Throughout the day word got around and by that evening well over half the third and fourth years were at the study session. Luna also insisted he include one of the second years. James wasn't going to include until Luna mentioned her friend Ginny had been the one attacked at the game and fallen from her broom because of them.

James wasn't going to refuse Ginny the opportunity to learn, knowing that. When he started the lesson he was surprised by how closely everyone was listening to him and trying to follow his instructions. Even more surprisingly, Headmaster Dumbledore appeared halfway through and simply said. "An excellent explanation of the charm's power and requirements Mister Lupin. I will take this half and work with them."

The session ended and James slipped out while Headmaster Dumbledore was mobbed by the students looking for advice and guidance. He breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't the one being swarmed by the masses. _'I might actually have to thank him for that._

XxX

Tuesday opened to what should've been the best part of James' week. He was far from the most rested student at breakfast, but he broke into a smile when a number of Ravenclaw girls arrived in the Great Hall completely devoid of hair and a slight green tinge to their skin. They hadn't seemed to realize what had happened until the whole of the hall started whispering around them.

Their screams of fright were music to his ears. The right time delays, targeted hexes, and, most importantly, the requirement to break them had taken him a while to find. Even longer than he'd thought given his busy schedule and his limited ability to test them, but it was worth it in the end. No one messed with his friends and got away with it.

Luna hadn't spoken to him during Herbology on Tuesday, and by the time the study session rolled around, she demanded he give up the secret to breaking his spells. He told her. Her eyes teared up, then she scolded him.

"Just because they were bullies didn't mean you have to be one too." She said, punching his chest.

"No, but I can show them that there is always a better hunter in the woods." James replied taking her hits stoically.

"Don't do it again." She warned, conflicted tears in her eyes.

"If they don't give me cause." James replied, but the satisfaction he'd felt that morning was already turning sour. Rather than dwell, he squashed those feeling and entered room three fifty-one. It was time to once again deal with the frightened hoard desperate for some defense against the dark things lurking around the school.

XxX

Wednesday followed and was as normal a school day like any other until it was time for the study session. In keeping with Monday, a large body of students, now including some fifth years as well, were there to learn the Patronus. James was glad Remus had already started teaching the sixth and seventh years the charm or else they would probably be there too he figured. To bad Remus was too busy helping with the investigations into Black to teach it outside of class and the OWL requirements and previously poor performance of last year's professor didn't give him any wiggle room with the younger years unless he was willing to let them fall further behind.

Wednesday became special when Ginny succeeded in casting a full Patronus. Her horse galloped around the room as it formed from the tip of her wand before coming to rest in front of her. There was cheering and clapping, but James couldn't help but feel jealous and frustrated.

"Now you know how it feels." Katie whispered to him having seen his scowl.

"You act like I get every spell the first time. It's more that she got in three days something I have been working on for months." James shot back.

By the end of the night, no one else had achieved quite the same success, but many seemed close.

Thursday came and with it far fewer people interested in learning the Patronus. By the end of that session, it seemed that everyone either had it or was going to have to work on it alone. James called the topic over and wished them well at the end of the day. To his surprise, Susan thanked him.

"Thank you, James. I know you know how I feel being around you, and maybe it isn't fair, but it's the way it is. I have the charm down, not as well at Ginny or Davis but well enough to protect myself." Susan said then just stood there for a moment. James waited to see if she had anything else to say, but nothing seemed forthcoming.

"You're welcome, I guess this means you are going to stop attending these sessions." James said, hoping he was right.

"Probably." Susan said. James watched her leave and hoped it was a bit more likely than probably.

XxX

Thursday and Friday played out with the skies clearing on Friday afternoon, but not before leaving a thin layer of ice across the grounds. In the distance, the Dementors were visible, patrolling over the forest. Minister Fudge had dug in his heels and, despite their incursion onto school grounds, refused to remove them again.

James arrived at the study session Friday and was happy to only have regular school work to do. The Patronus practice took up so much of his time most professors had given him an extension on his homework. Though the extensions were nice, it didn't stop them assigning more homework in the meantime, so now he had twice as much work to get done by Monday.

Fortunately, the second years, aside from Ginny, spent the whole week working on their school work rather than trying to learn the Patronus and were getting potions help from Cedric. Cedric had come for the Patronus lessons on Tuesday and shown up every day since. James didn't know if he was going to become another regular, but wouldn't complain if he did.

James was in the fourth year corner working on his transfiguration homework with Sara and Terrence, who'd come for the Patronus and invited himself to join permanently when he learned Sara and James were doing their homework there.

"Can't leave you all alone with the Gryffindor ladies laddie." Terrence had joked.

Wayne was working on a Charms' essay, and Katie was busy practicing her silent levitation, much to everyone's annoyance.

"Bloody hell Bell, if you don't stop moving my inkwell I'll make you regret it." Terrence threatened, snatching his inkwell from where Katie levitated it.

"What Terrence? What'll happen?" She asked, smirking as she stole it once again with a silent swish and flick of her wand. Terrence drew his wand and hit the inkwell with a growled spell. The ink burst out from the inkwell, splashing all over Katie's unfinished essay.

"That'll happen." He said. Katie glared at him and tried to salvage her essay. It was a doomed effort. In retaliation, she balled up the ink soaked parchment and threw it at Terrence. Her chaser arm proved true, and it whacked him right between the eyes. Sara chuckled and James did his best to ignore them all as he continued working.

"I can't believe you have to deal with this every day." Wayne stage-whispered.

"Now you know why I kinda kept you guys separate from this. Imagine if Roger and Terrence or Heather and Katie started getting along." James whispered back. They both shuddered and returned to their work. Eventually, things settled down and talk turned to the coming weekend.

"So Katie, are you going to Hogsmeade with anyone this weekend?" Sara asked, trying to stop the brewing battle between Katie and Terrence.

"Nope. You know that." Katie said. "I'm not going to stay that long anyway; I just need to grab a few Christmas gift ideas."

"Well if you need someone to go with-" Terrence started only to stop when Katie glared at him.

"Not in a thousand years Higgs." She said. Terrence acted terribly wounded but quickly shrugged it off when he realized no one cared.

Shortly thereafter the session ended and Madam Hooch drove everyone out of the room. James started walking back with Wayne but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. James turned and was confused to see it was Sara that stopped him.

"You have a second?" She asked.

James nodded and turned to Wayne. "Go ahead, I'll catch up." Wayne shrugged and continued down the hall. "What's up?"

"Do you have any plans for Hogsmeade or a date?" Sara asked, a blush rising to her cheeks. James was confused now but answered anyway.

"Not really." James said. He planned to just roll solo since his close friends all had plans. He'd been considering trying to spend some time with Neville, but the blonde had worked up the nerve yesterday to ask Hannah to go with him. Still, rolling solo might let him check on something. "Why?" He asked.

"Well I need one, and I was thinking that if I was yours it could count as something you could repay in the future." Sara said softly her voice falling into a whisper.

"Wah?" James asked eloquently.

"IsaidI'llbeyourdatethisweekendifyouagreetoteachmesilentcasting." Sara rushed out. James worked his jaw a few times trying to figure out how to respond.

His mind was working in overdrive to parse through Sara's statement and make his decision. Sara… wasn't conventionally beautiful. Her ears stuck out a bit too much on the sides, her lower jaw stuck out a bit giving her a slightly fished face appearance, and her teeth had this thing going on where just to the left of center the top teeth curved in facing each other like doors of a western saloon being opened.

This was not to say James considered himself the Adonis in the room by a long shot. He knew the scars across his nose and forehead were a bit of a challenge for some people to look at too long, Hannah came to mind. He was shooting up like a weed ever since he became alpha, even more so since he'd partially transformed, so he was all gangly like he was growing too quickly for his body. He was also super hairy for his age. He was pretty sure he was sporting a five o'clock shadow, even though he was now using a shaving charm every morning.

All this thinking was taking a long time and an embarrassed Sara was growing more uncomfortable by the second, waiting for the dumbstruck boy to respond. She turned to leave, well to flee, but James grabbed her hand.

"Sara wait." James said. She looked at him hopefully and he felt bad for what he was about to say. "The short answer is no."

"Oh. I'll just go," she said sadly, pulling against his grip.

"But you do deserve the long answer as well."

"Fine." Sara said. James released her hand and she crossed her arms.

"No, because I don't want you to go on a date with me just to get a favor. That's all kinds of messed up. Besides you've been around while I've taught Katie. Why don't you just try it and ask her for some hints if you can't? Silent casting is something you have to learn on your own. All I've done for Katie is provide the basic guidelines." James told her.

Sara frowned and thought it over for a second. "Then why…"

"Why didn't I just teach Flora or anyone else for that matter?"

"Exactly."

"Because I didn't want to." James answered honestly. "It isn't my job to teach, despite what I did this week. I only helped Katie because she helped make a pretty shitty day better for a bit."

"And the second years? Susan?"

"Well you know what happened to most of the Ravenclaw girls the other day, and a few of the guys?"

"With their hair and skin? It would've been pretty hard to miss." Sara said.

"That was because they were bullying Luna. I learned who to target thanks to the second year Hufflepuffs and it grew from there."

"But you started helping them weeks ago!"

"It takes a long time to set something like that up. I had to find the spells, pick the right places to set it, figure out how to trigger and release them, which required a whole 'nother set of spells, and then actually cast everything."

"Fine. What about Susan or the Patronus demonstration."

"Headmaster mandated for Susan. As for everyone else, the Patronus is something they need to know right now, and Dad is busy helping the cops hunt down Black." James said.

Sara thought it over for a bit then slumped. "Okay, I see what you're saying. Thanks for giving me the long answer. Is this what it feels like for guys when you get shot down?"

"Probably. I won't say sorry, but at least you aren't stuck going on a date just to get a favor out of me. I would have made you pay for everything too. I'm really high maintenance." James said posing arrogantly.

Sara let out a little giggle. "Sure you are. I guess I should get going then."

"Yeah, see you later Sara."

"Bye James."

They went their separate ways. James jogged after Wayne, catching up quickly, and they walked back to the dorm room together. It wasn't until they finished their preparations for bed and were snuggling in under the covers, separately of course, that Wayne asked what Sara wanted.

"She was asking me to be her date in return for teaching her silent casting." James said.

"Really?" Wayne asked before silently casting _lumos_ from his bedside followed by a silent _nox._ "Doesn't she know there are books about it in the library? Also a date?"

James burst out laughing and gave a little cheer. "Hell yeah Wayne, is that where you disappeared to last weekend?"

"And a few before that. It wasn't that hard. I can't believe how long you told me it took Katie." He said wiggling deeper into his bed to get comfortable.

"Probably because she had a bunch of distractions. Still, that is awesome. Is it just those two spells or more?" James asked.

"Just those for now. I'm thinking of something to prank Roger for my next one. Now this bit about a date. Roger is going with Heather again, they are starting to get serious I think." Wayne said.

"Yeah, what about you? Are you taking anyone?"

"Uh-uh we are interrogating you right now. So a date with Sara?"

"Nah, I turned her down. Like you just proved people don't need me to teach them silent casting and I'm not interested in her so why would I say yes." James said.

"That's good I suppose. It probably wouldn't be right to take advantage of her like that." Wayne as if giving out sage advice.

"Dude, it'd just be a date. Sure, I would've made her pay, but that's no different than if I asked her out. At the end of the day, she would get what she wanted, and I would get something out of it too. Of course, it is all just theoretical since I turned her down."

"Sure it is. So basically, theoretically, you are a tutor for hire? A tutor of the night as it were?"

"Don't hurt yourself trying to force the joke, Wayne." James groaned. Wayne took James pain as a victory.

"Night James." He said, conversation exhausted and the weekend calling on the other side of dreamland

"Night, Wayne." James replied. James tried to sleep, but as Wayne's snores filled the room his mind kept running over the questionable plan he had for tomorrow.

XxX

Saturday 20 Nov 1993

James ate breakfast with just the second years for company. Wayne was busy preparing for his date, whose identity he was keeping secret, and Roger and Heather were nowhere to be found. ' _Probably sleeping in and going to get food in town like Wayne and the mystery girl.'_

James considered doing the same, but he'd woke up naturally, well in time for breakfast in the Great Hall, he figured it would be best to save his allowance for something else later. That left him with a different problem now.

' _Just what am I going to do in town.'_ He wondered. He began thinking about it last night but was it even remotely a good idea. ' _So far he doesn't seem to want to hurt me. If anything he flees every time I get close. Besides, he probably left the area a while ago. Still, the best place to start would probably be there…'_

XxX

Katie shivered as they passed through the gates of Hogwarts. On either side of the trail, Aurors stood, maintaining their vigil with Patronuses to keep the Dementors back as they tried to menace the carriages. She looked at the other people in the carriage with her.

"Remind me why I agreed to this again?"

"Because I asked and you didn't have anything else going on today." Sara replied. Flora and Hestia, her twin sister, the oldest third-year thanks to being on the wrong side of a dateline of a midnight birth just shrugged.

"A girls day out was our plan anyway. Sara talked us into letting you join us this morning, though I don't know why." Hestia said. Sara blushed and looked away embarrassed.

"I know and I said they could come, that should be good enough." Flora answered.

Katie gave Flora and Sara a questioning look, but they refused to provide any more answers. They soon reached Hogsmeade and made straight for Honeydukes. Chocolate would take care of any remaining chill from the Dementors, or so Professor Dumbledore had said earlier that week.

A short time later, they left with bags full of sweets. Flora set hers on the ground once they were outside and drew her wand. "Let's see if this works like I have been practicing. _Reducio._ " She intoned making a V-like flick with her wand. In response, her bags shrank down to the size of a matchbox. "Perfect."

"Okay, now do ours." Hestia said placing Katie and Sara's bags alongside hers. Flora smiled as she repeated the spell shrinking everything down.

"Nice. Shrinking charms are first thing after the break, right? You've been studying ahead." Katie said, slipping her chocolates into a pocket.

"Of course. We can't all learn silent casting from odd Americans." Flora replied. Katie thought she saw Sara frown but ignored it in favor of replying.

"So, do you also have the reverse spell down?" Katie asked. Flora's smile dropped and she looked away from everyone else.

"You know you really should have asked that before I shrank everything." She said. Before Katie or Sara could say anything Hestia piped up.

"Now tell them how long it usually lasts for you." Hestia said with a sly grin on her face. Flora's smile fell.

"Only two hours." Flora said softly her voice getting lost in the wind.

"Two hours?" Katie asked making sure she heard right of the cold fall breeze.

"Two hours, so if you start to feel them growing in your pockets best to take them out and let me recast the spell. I might even teach you how." Flora said, gaining back some confidence as she stashed her wand and started walking away towards the next store. "I think Gladrags was first on the list originally."

XxX

As the quartet of witches made their way to the clothing store, James carefully sipped a watered down hot chocolate he'd picked up at Three Broomsticks after arriving in town. He'd beaten the majority of students by going early so service had been quick and talkative. From her, he learned where to find Aberforth and that a black dog had been seen hanging around the village, begging for scraps, the past few weeks.

James thanked the barkeep, Rosmerta, for the information and made his way down the street looking for the Hogs Head. He sipped his hot cocoa carefully. Ever since his daylight transformation last month, chocolate, grapes, and even tomatoes had begun giving him stomach trouble. He now had to be careful how much he consumed of any of those things. ' _Just another perk of being a verevolf.'_ James thought with an unnecessary German accent.

He found the sign for Hogs Head, its name faded below a boars head bleeding onto a white cloth, hanging outside a squat two-story building. ' _Kinda a dive isn't it.'_ He thought as he looked at the dirty windows, faded sign, and grimy surroundings. The building was set away from any other in the town, almost like the other structures nearby wanted nothing to do with it.

James shook his still half-full cup, and, with a shrugged, poured out what was left. "Well, not going to achieve anything standing around out here." He said to himself.

His resolve set, James pushed open the front door and made his way inside. The place was nearly empty, and seeing the interior, it was clear this wasn't a pub like Three Broomsticks, but a straight bar. There wasn't anyone inside except for a pair of cloaked patrons in a dark corner, a man hunched over at the far end of the bar, and an old man with a long beard working a pint glass over with a dirty rag behind the bar. The place smelled of alcohol, failure, and a mix of creatures and half-breeds. The barkeeper took a single look at James when he entered then turned back to his work.

Taking another sniff, James got a better sense of the bar. The two in the corner were a hag and a man who dealt with blood, human blood. It hung off him like a sick cloak. The man at the bar was a werewolf, and drunk. The man behind the bar was old and soured by life. He was also the man James was looking for if Rosmerta told him the truth.

James walked up to the bar and sat down at the far end from the other werewolf. He waited for the bartender to say something. Aberforth looked at him, and, keeping eye contact, put down the glass he was working, picked up a new one, spit in it, and then looked away to begin 'cleaning' it. This wasn't going to be as easy as he'd hoped.

James tried clearing his throat. Aberforth ignored him. A few minutes passed and James finally spoke.

"Excuse me, Dumble-"

"Don't call me that. That ass is back in the castle taking care of all you snot nosed brats. Now what do you want." Aberforth barked putting down the glass and moving down the bar so he was in front of James.

"The black dog, from last month, the one that brought you to me and Susan, thanks for that by the way. Have you seen him?" James asked, doing his best not to shirk away.

"I might have. Why do you care?" Aberforth asked, leaned forward against the bar.

"I want to thank him. Is that so wrong? He was looking pretty mangy last I saw so I thought I'd buy him a steak or something." James said, scooting back a bit in his barstool.

"Sure, kid. Let's say I believe that for a second. Why are you asking me?"

"Cause the dog found you to come help us. Figured it might know you or come around here from time to time." James said honestly. Aberforth gave him the stink eye for a moment before straightening up.

"If you say so. I suppose there wouldn't be harm in saying I see that dog about once a week. Usually drops by and rummages through my trash in the morning. He hasn't been by today, so go try somewhere else. Now get out. Don't make me regret saving you." With that Aberforth went back to cleaning the pint glass, this time with his back turned to the rest of the bar.

Armed with information, James got up the leave. Before he left the bar, he paused for a moment. Aberforth might have been a bit rude, but he did save his life and give him some information. Figuring it couldn't hurt, James dug out a galleon and dropped it on the bar before leaving without another look back.

Once outside, he shivered. Snow had started falling. After making sure his leather jacket was fully zipped, he headed around the back. It was time to go hunting.

XxX

The girls knew they'd spent long enough in Gladrags when the chocolates in their pockets started growing. They took the sweets out before they could ruin their clothes or get crushed. Flora cast another round of shrinking charms, this time including the clothes she and Hestia had bought. She let Katie and Sara try the charm on their own purchases, having used the chocolates and her own clothes as a tutorial. They'd just exited Gladrags when Hestia spoke up while pointing a ways down the road.

"Isn't that James Lupin?" She asked, drawing the other girls attention. They all looked where Hestia had pointed and saw him moving between buildings. Snow was falling and had started to stick to his hair and the leather jacket he was wearing.

"Yeah I think so. Why?" Katie said.

"He's acting a bit weird isn't he. Let's follow him." Hestia said.

"That's s-"

"A wonderful idea." Sara said enthusiastically, cutting Katie off.

Katie and Flora gave her a questioning glance, but Hestia latched onto the helpful voice.

"Then let's go." Hestia said only to be stopped by Flora.

"Hestia, why? I know you've been asking some questions about him lately but really, stalking him at Hogsmeade?"

"What?" Katie asked.

"What? I don't see him as much as you and he is a... breath of fresh air? Yeah a breath of fresh air to the school. Is it so odd I want to know a bit more about him."

"Kind of." Sara said, giving Hestia a hard glance.

Hestia met her stare. "Well what about you? You were happy to jump on the stalking broomstick as Flora put it. What's your interest then, if not to learn a little more about the pebble in our local pond?"

"The Gryffindors have a crush on him." Flora said.

Katie sputtered for a second. "What? No, we don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, we do-"

"I do." Sara admitted. Katie glared at her.

"Don't tell me you actually like the tosser?" Katie asked angrily.

"Well," Sara began, shuffling her feet. "I did ask him to be my date today in exchange for lessons on silent casting." Sara said, holding up her hands for calm when Katie started to lay into her. "Hey, I'm no Boudica. I wasn't going to win a duel against him, let alone tie. Nor am I outstanding in any subject he really needs help with. I thought I would try a different approach."

Katie started to ask the obvious question but Hestia preempted her.

"More importantly, is anyone else curious why he cheered and started running down a random alley?" Hestia asked point to where he disappeared. The three fourth years snapped their heads around. James was indeed gone. "Well?"

There was silence for a moment. Hestia took advantage of the distraction. She grabbed Sara and pulled her along as she started after him. Katie shared a glance with Flora who just shrugged and followed her sister. Katie frowned with her arms crossed tapping her foot.

When the others turned down the alleyway after James she moved to follow. ' _I can't believe we are actually doing this. This is so stupid.'_

XxX

James jogged through the alleyway and continued out the other side, following the scent of Sirius Black. The dogman was here recently, his scent much stronger than around the Hogshead. The jogging was keeping him warm against the falling temperatures, and his blood was singing from the thrill of the hunt.

' _As soon as I find him…'_ James slowed to a walk as the thought crossed his mind. He'd been so focused on finding Sirius Black he hadn't really given a thought as to what he'd do once he found him.

' _He'll probably be in dog form so I should be able to just slap a transfigured collar and leash on him and take him back right? But if he puts up a fight or transforms… Does he have a wand? He's doing animagius transformations and apperating. Those can require a wand but it isn't impossible he is doing them wandless.'_

 _'Even if I can catch him without too much hassle, what about getting him to Dad in the castle?'_ James slowed to a stop as he finally took time to ponder the problem. Getting him into the castle might be possible, there was always the passage via the willow, but that would mean getting into the Shack without anyone seeing, something that wasn't guaranteed on a Hogsmeade weekend.

' _Then do I bring him to the apartment with Morgan there?'_ James grimaced at the thought. If Black wasn't innocent or tried to flee once he was in the castle things might go bad.

"Fuck." James muttered, leaning against a wall. "I've been wasting my weekend."

James pushed off the wall and looked out the way he had been heading. He was near the edge of town. The scent was strong, but chances were Black was nowhere near-by. Even if he could be found, doing so out in the woods where the Dementors might be patrolling sounded like the second stupidest thing he could do today. The first being go into the woods to find a Dementor and kiss it.

The wind shifted, and James picked up a new set of scents. He looked around and saw the source peeking around the corner of a house. ' _Katie, Sara, and Flora. Plus, I think that is Hestia. Why is she with them, and are they following me?'_ James wondered as he put faces to scents.

James thought it over for a second, but opted to just leave them be. Sara was there and he only saw it getting awkward if he confronted them. He didn't want to deal with that and instead headed for the restaurant he'd taken Susan to last time, Ackley's. They had a really good menu and he'd only been able to try a small portion of it last time. Plus, if he was lucky, they might serve him alcohol again. That wasn't bad for canines right?

XxX

"He saw us."

"No, he didn't."

"Yes, he did."

"Then why didn't he say anything or call us out on it."

"Can we stop following him now?"

"Quiet Sara, this is hilarious." Hestia said, smirking as Katie and Flora argued. "You'd think they were the ones that wanted to follow him instead of us.'

"There he goes."

"Yeah, but he isn't moving like he was before. Do you think he's still after whatever he was looking for?" Flora answered.

"We don't even know he was after anything." Katie said. "So do you want to stop following him?"

Flora waited until James turned the corner then led the way out of the alley they were hiding in. Katie followed closely while the other two lagged behind. Flora stopped when she reached the spot James had been resting against the house.

"I don't get it. There is nothing here. What could he have been after?" Flora mused looking at his footprints.

"Okay, why do you even care? It is almost seeming like you are the one with the crush on him." Katie asked looking at Sara.

"It isn't that. It is just bad form to be in debt to someone I don't know." Flora said. Katie and Sara gave her a confused glance.

"What my sister means is that while acquainted with James, she, that is to say we, don't really know him all that well. He doesn't make sense. American, yet his parents are both British. Skilled, yet so far as we know this is the first time he has received formal schooling in magic. According to his own claims anyway. He demanded two favors of Flora and one from you Katie but has never called them." Hestia explained for Flora who was now casting detection spells where James had stood.

"He held off multiple Dementors alone. He tied you," Hestia pointed at Katie, "in three duels just two days after. He beat Flora straight up. How is he so capable? Why?"

Flora straightened up, stowing her wand. "Either way, it looks like whatever he's looking isn't here."

"Then can we go somewhere warm?" Sara asked, shivering as snow started to fall.

"Agreed. This has been a silly waste of time." Katie said. The Carrows agreed and the quartette headed for the Three Broomsticks, butterbeer sounded heavenly right about then. As they began to leave, Katie thought she saw something among the trees.

"What's that?" She breathed, looking at where she thought she saw movement. No one else heard her and they continued on, leaving her to fall behind as she stopped to see what it was. Katie stared out into the forest. For a few moments, there was nothing. No sounds, no movement, just the falling of white motes, slowly beginning to build the drifts that would last until the far off spring.

Then there was a puff of steam, a warm breath in the cold from the tree line. Slowly a figure emerged on four legs.

"Aww." Katie cooed. The dog looked a bit thin, but not terribly unhealthy. It stopped at the edge of the town, well out of her reach. "Hey there boy, what are you doing out in the cold?" She said, reaching out a hand to the dog.

The dog pawed the ground. It seemed nervous. Katie felt her heart going out to it. The dog didn't look like anyone owned it, and she didn't want to just leave it out in the cold. "I won't hurt you, come on boy. Come." She said, snapping her fingers a few times.

She leaned over, reaching out to the dog. As she leaned over, her red and gold shirt peeked out from under her robes. The dog let out a happy bark and ran up to her. He licked her hand and let her scratch him behind the ears. The dog's tongue lolled out and Katie laughed.

"Oh, you're just a big softie aren't you." She said. The dog gave out a little bark of agreement and his tail was wagging happily.

"Katie!" Flora called out. Katie turned and saw her friends jogging back. "We got halfway to Three Broomsticks before Sara noticed you weren't with us."

"Sorry." Katie said, turning so they could see the dog she'd found. "I thought I saw something in the woods and it turned out to be this friendly guy." The dog's tail stopped as her friends approached. "It's okay boy, they're friends."

"Oh look at him." Sara said, running her hands down his sides. "He looks like he has missed a few meals, doesn't he? Why don't we just take him with us and get him something to eat." The dog barked, wagging his tail again.

Katie agreed and pulled off her scarf. It took a bit of work, but she managed to turn it into a passable collar and leash for the dog with a bit of transfiguration. "Come on… You need a name don't you." Katie said they started walking towards The Three Broomsticks. "What about Spot?"

The dog made a gagging sound and started to pull away.

"Not Spot. What about Smokey because the first thing I saw from you was your foggy breath in the cold." The dog seemed to consider it then sneezed and shook its head. They tied several more names, all of which the dog seemed to shoot down.

"Why don't you just call it Princess since it seems to care so much." Hestia said, giving the dog a sideways look. The dog let out a little growl.

"I think it is perfect." Flora chimed in. Sara agreed and the newly named Princess curled his tail in and looked to Katie for help.

"Sorry Princess, you should have accepted one of the other names." Katie said. "Maybe we can get you a nice pink bow." The girls continued to brainstorm how they could accessorize their new friend whose tail curled in tighter and whined his unheard protests.

* * *

 **Sorry this is a little late. This chapter was hard to come up with. I know where I want third year to end, and I know how I want fourth year to start, but it seems I am rambling a bit in between. Because of that I would like to say thank you to everyone that is still reading and enjoying this story with me. I also want to say one of the most useful things is reviews of the story. Let me know what you are liking/dislike/continuity errors or dropped plot threads you want me to remember. Some might be in my mind or notes, others may honestly be forgotten or tied to the deleted scenes.**

 **On that note, would you guys like to read the deleted scenes for this? As a chapter of their own or in a delete scenes story?**

 **-Pentel out**

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Saturday 20 Nov 1993

James felt satiated as he walked out of Ackley's to where the carriages waited to take students back to the castle. His lunch lasted longer than he expected, but the food was even better than last time. No alcohol this time, but that wasn't that big a deal. He was just shy of the last turn to the carriages when the same scent he'd been following that morning hit his nose. He broke into a run but stumbled over his feet when he saw what had happened.

Through the lightly falling snow, he saw Sirius Black, in dog form, wearing a collar and leash held by Katie Bell. She was arguing with Flora, Sara and Hestia beside a carriage and it was starting to attract attention. James walked up cautiously. ' _Where in the wide world of sports did they find him, and why is he going along with them?'_

"Katie, it was fun playing around with Princess, but we can't take him back to the castle." Flora said. James furrowed his brow. ' _PRINCESS!?'_

"We probably aren't supposed to take him back to the castle, but we won't know that we can't until we try. I don't have a pet so why can't I have a dog?" Katie replied. Black, or was it Princess, barked his agreement and leaned his head against Katie's leg.

"No one has a dog, Katie. It is cats, owls, or toads." Hestia said, siding with her sister.

"Or rats, since the Weasleys have one." Sara pointed out. Black let out a little growl.

"What's wrong Princess? Do you not like rats?" Katie asked. Black gave a wuff of affirmation. Katie patted his head and addressed her friends. "Isn't that proof you don't have to abide by the rules, I probably just need a professor to approve it."

"No one has dogs, Katie. No one. If it could be done someone would've done it. Professor McGonagall probably just keeps the rat around as something to torment when she's in cat form." Flora said.

"You could try Hagrid, he has a dog." James said upon reaching the group. He gave Black a hard searching look. Black backed away from him and laid down, trying to cover his head with his paws. "Where'd you find this mutt?" He asked.

"Princess isn't a mutt." Katie scolded as she kneeled down to give him reassuring scratches. "And I found him at the edge of town near where you were ear-" Katie cut herself off to avoid revealing their short stint stalking him.

"I know you were following me. Though I am surprised you found him there." James squatting down in front of Black. "I was looking for him myself but wasn't having any luck. Who knew he was so close by? I wonder why he showed himself to you and not to me."

"Why? To all of that." Flora asked. The rest nodded along.

"Well, he helped save my life last month by getting help when I was attacked by Dementors. I wanted to repay him with a steak or something and maybe ask a few questions, but I couldn't find him." James said. The girls looked between James and Princess, who was trying to move behind Katie. "Now, I finally can." The girls were about to ask what he meant by asking a few questions when the oddest sounds came out of James' mouth.

"[Hello Black.]" James barked, ignoring the gasps of surprise. "[This is your one chance. Did you betray my parents?]"

Black peeked out from behind his paws to look at James, his ears back and eyes wide. "[Harry? Harry right? You are little Harry. Prongs' son. You smell like him, but you don't.]"

"[Yes, I am.]" James replied cautiously. Black pushed up into a sitting position

"[No. Yes. It was my fault, but I didn't sell them out.]" Black said. James filed that answer away for further questions. Black blamed himself but wasn't the traitor? They came here because there was the smallest change Black wasn't the traitor. If he was, Black would've been turned in for the Kiss, but if he wasn't? James didn't know what they would do besides not turn him over. Of course, would Black actually admit he was a traitor? James couldn't tell from the scent if he was lying or not.

"[Did you try to save me from the Dementors and go get Abenforth when they didn't try to chase you?]" James asked. It had been his first interaction, and the first proof Black didn't mean him harm. It was why he had been looking for him today.

"[Yes. Yes. Yes.]" Black wuff repeatedly.

"[Okay, final question. Why did you run from us last full moon?]" James asked. Black whined and laid back down.

"[I ran from werewolves. Werewolves. You are Harry! Not Wolf!]" Black whined. James held out a hand in front of Black's nose and sniffed.

"[You smell like Remus.]" Black barked softly, understanding growing in his eyes.

"[You'll be talking to him soon. So you really didn't know it was us, even when I told you to stay.]" James asked. Black shook his head and stood up. James stood with him and kept a hand on Black's shoulder.

' _I guess I will believe him for now.'_ James thought.

Xxx

Katie was surprised when James started barking. She had to wonder just what he thought he was doing. It wasn't like the dog would actually understand him. Then, Princess started barking back. As they conversed, it quickly became clear James wasn't just playing at it. He was actually talking to Princess.

"Is he… He is isn't he." She said softly.

"If you mean James Lupin is speaking like a canine to a canine then yes, I think he is." Flora said.

"Which raises the question of how? Have you ever heard of anything like this?" Sara asked.

"Only Parseltongue. What do you think they are talking about?" Hestia said.

"I don't know." Katie said taking a step away from James and Princess since they seemed to be ignoring her. They began theorizing amongst themselves until the barking stopped.

"Um, James you want to explain what just happened?" Katie said, tugging a bit on Princess leash until he moved to her side.

"I asked my questions. Princess answered." James said, trying to put off the coming conversation.

"I think she was asking about the fact you did it in Dog-ongue, Caninespeake, whatever you call it. That thing you were just doing." Sara said. The other voicing their agreement.

"She has a point, James. None of us have ever heard of someone talking to dogs for real." Katie said.

"Oh, I don't really know. It is something I have always been able to do. It's not like animal-languages are unheard of. There's that snake-speak, Paracel something or other. I've heard of people that can tweet with birds, and who knows what is out there in some of the less developed parts of the world that don't play nice with the ICW, or Non-maj governments for that matter." James said.

"Can Professor Lupin or Missus Lupin do it? Most of the time those kinds of abilities are part of a bloodline." Flora said.

"No, but someone has to be the first right? Maybe I'm just lucky? So, are you all ready to head back? I think I can talk my dad into taking care of Princess for you. That way it's a professor's pet which we know is okay and you don't have to convince Professor McGonagall to let you keep a dog of all things." James said. Princess gave Katie a pleading whine.

"Fine." Katie said before turning to Princess. "But you better remember you're mine, not the weird boy's. Got it?" Princess leaned in and rubbed his head against her leg. James gave him a dark look but said nothing.

XxX

Decision made, the girls, James, and Princess loaded into a carriage. It was a tight fit, but they made it work. Flora and Katie took one side with Princess between them and stuck James in between Sara and Hestia. The whole ride back was very awkward for James. Sara kept sneaking glances at him, glares at Hestia, and quickly looking outside the carriage any time James glanced her way. Hestia, on the other hand, was staring at him intently, but not speaking.

Across from them, Katie spent her time informing 'Princess', and consequently the rest of the carriage, of what his new life would be like.

They approached the Dementor guarded gates and a cold chill seeped in despite the silvery Patroni of the Auror stationed there. Black whimpered and curled up as best he could in the seat. James smelled the growing fear coming off everyone in the carriage and made no attempt to lie to himself about the cause when he shivered as they passed the Dementors themselves.

For the briefest instant, James thought he heard screaming, but then they were passed the gates and the aura quickly faded away. It was then he noticed his arms had been claimed. On either side of him Hestia and Sara where gripping his arms tightly. Looking across the carriage he saw Katie and Flora leaning tightly against Black.

' _Why was it so much worse coming in than going out?'_ James wondered as the girls began to recover. Sara was first, blushing as she realized what she was doing. She released him and scooted as far to the side as possible, pushing him into Hestia.

"Sorry." She squeaked, looking away from him.

"It's fine." James grumbled, suggesting it really wasn't

"Dementors suck, why don't they affect you so badly." Sara muttered.

"True, and I must just be lucky. Here, this should help a bit, but if anyone has some chocolate I would recommend a nibble of that." James said casting his Patronus. It sprang into existence, still a shield. Rather than a shimmering oval of silver though it was a detailed scutum, the image of a growling badger taking center stage surrounded by Roman iconography. In truth, James wasn't sure why he didn't break down like most people. His best guess was it had something to do with being a werewolf, the curse in some way was shielding his mind from the effects of the demons.

The girls relaxed in the glow of the shield and Black perked up a bit.

"How is it you can get it to look like that, but can't get it corporeal?" Katie asked, taking a bite out of a struggling chocolate frog.

"When I figure that out, I might let you know. Maybe it has to do with the kind of shield I picture when I cast it. I think Roman so I get Roman." James replied with a shrug, before stopping her from passing the remains of the now limp frog to Black.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving Princess some chocolate since the Dementors affected him too." Katie said.

"Are you trying to kill him?"

"[Hey!]"

"NO!"

"Then don't give a dog chocolate. [And don't argue that, I don't know how transforming affects you, but I'm not going to risk it until you aren't my problem.]" James said, switching from Katie to Black.

"Still weird, but probably right, Katie." Hestia said. Katie frowned but nibbled at the rest of the chocolate frog.

It was about then James' power of observation struck. He noticed Hestia and Flora looked almost the exact same, even though their scents were pretty different, at least more so than the Weasley twins or even the Patil twins. ' _Damn there are a lot of twins here, but if they are twins…'_

"Are you two twins?" James asked Hestia, pointing between the two. "You look like it but you are in my potions class with third years right?"

Whatever she was going to say was cut off when the carriage rolled to a stop and the door flew open. Remus was there, his wand drawn and a hard look on his face. His eye rolled over the compartment before landing on the dog trying to hide behind Flora. He glared at the dog.

"Why is there a dog in this carriage?" Remus asked, his voice warbling towards a growl.

The girls were surprised by the anger in their normally mild mannered Defense Professor. James though could smell the anger, fear, and concern on his dad and was already prepared.

"Hey Dad, this is Princess! Katie found him in town today. He's the dog me and Susan saw on the way back to the castle in October, and also the one that brought Abe to save us. I know students aren't supposed to have dogs. Well, they," James pointed at Sara, Hestia, and Flora, "said students aren't supposed to have dogs, but I figured we could watch him 'til this summer then let Katie take him home." James said. ' _Now please see what I am offering here and just take Black in_.'

Remus looked between James, Black and Katie slowly processing what James told him. "Ah." He said lowering his wand and stepping back.

"I see. So you want us to watch... Princess was it? Princess here for Miss Bell." Remus said a grin starting to form at the edges of his lips. "Miss Bell, I think we can do that for you, but please come by my office tomorrow afternoon so we can discuss room and board for Princess, and just how he got such a name."

"Uh, sure Professor." Katie said, blinking as she tried to wrap her head around the sudden about-face.

"Excellent, well off you lot go. I'll go ahead and take Princess and my son off your hands." Remus said stepping away from the entrance.

The girls shared a confused look, but exited the carriage. Katie passed the leash off to Remus, letting him know it was a transfiguration. They continued to walk away and Remus turned to James and Black still in the carriage.

"James, you gave me a hell of a heart attack when you came back onto the school grounds with, Princess. Let alone with four others." Remus said softly, using Black's new name. Black perked up when Remus said that. Not his name, the part before that.

"Sorry 'bout that Dad, but I'm glad you were watching the map, makes this a lot quicker, so is there somewhere we can go and talk. I think Princess here has some important things to share." James said.

"[Yes, also Map? As in the Marauders Map? You have that? You found it? Have you seen him? Have you seen him!]" Black barked and growled getting in Remus' and James' faces. Remus gave him a calculating gaze and pushed him until his paws were in the carriage rather than on his shoulders.

"What makes you say that?" Remus asked, doing his best to ignore Black.

"I asked him before I proposed bringing him here."

"[You must have seen him!]"

"In town, around others? I thought you didn't want everyone to know about that." Remus said, before grabbing Black by the collar and forcing him to sit. "What is he saying?"

"Nothing we can't ask about once we get to a secure place inside. And I never said I didn't want people to know about talking to dogs, it just isn't something I expected to come up, so if people ask about it…" James trailed off with a shrug. Black finally quieted down as they left the carriage behind and headed into the castle.

"Fine, let's go to my office then." Remus said, taking the lead and leash. James nodded, falling in alongside Remus. The Defense office was perfect. No portraits, high enough you can't see it from the grounds, and, most importantly, no Morgan, Veronica or students that could get hurt if things went wrong.

They hurried through the castle, walking with purpose. The way was clear to the Defense office and James breathed a little sigh of relief once they were inside. Bookcases lined the walls, filled with leftover books, journals of past professors, and various preserved animals house-elves had brought out of a nebulous storage when Remus mentioned he would have liked some. In one corner, a grindylow lurked in a murky tank.

Remus sealed the door behind them, releasing Black's leash as he did. James leaned against the desk while Black sat in the center of the room, scratching behind his ears with one paw.

"Huh, you never use to be able to do that." Remus remarked as he turned around.

"[A decade spending most of your time as a dog gives you plenty of practice.]" Black replied. Remus gave James a questioning look.

"He has been spending most of his time as a dog for the past decade, or so he say." James translated.

Remus nodded and approached Black. He knelt down running a hand along the collar. "Hmm no latch, guess I am just going to have to reverse it." He said, a wave of his wand later and the leash and collar changed back into a red scarf. He passed it to James. "Just put that on my desk, I'll give it back to her tomorrow. Now then, Sirius I think it is time you explained everything. James is vouching for you right now, but this will be your one chance." Remus said stepping back, but keeping his wand handy.

Black stopped scratching. Then there was a man in tattered dirty prison clothes standing before them. One moment he was a dog, the next a man.

' _Damn, that looks so much easier than mine.'_ James thought as Black shook himself off. This was James' first look at him in the light. The clothes were ragged and hung off his frame. His arms where thin, dirty, and shook a bit as he swayed on his feet. His eyes and cheeks were shrunken, giving him a haunted appearance under his wild mess of hair.

Black shook off the change. "I didn't betray the Potters, but my decision cost them their lives. I was never the Secret Keeper, but it was my fault they died. I told them to trust the rat, but now I can set it right. The rat is here Mooney, the rat is in the castle. He's the one that sold them out. Then he had the gall to blame me when I caught him. The rat blew up the street and ran away into the sewers. He went into hiding, disappeared from the world, but I've found him Moony. Wormtail is here in this very castle. I have to find Peter, you understand right? I have to." Black said, turning between James and Remus.

James wasn't sure what to think, if what Black was saying was true then Peter, the man he was supposed to have killed was actually the traitor who led to his birth parents death. James hadn't expected that, but Black certainly believed it.

James glanced at Remus. He smelt and saw the gamut of emotions running through him before they settled close to rage.

"First things first, release me from my vow." Remus said.

"That's right, that's right. We never released you because you were with the packs. We thought you were the spy." Black gave a strangled cry. "We were so wrong. I'm sorry for ever doubting you. I should never have doubted you. Maybe then they'd have survived. My fault all my fault." Black muttered, collapsing to his knees.

"The vow Sirius. Release me from the vow." Remus ordered. James saw Remus' eyes turning amber and debated drawing his wand, just in case.

"I release you from your vow." Black said. There was a flash of light from both their right hands.

"Good, now keep talking." Remus said through clenched teeth. "You claimed to be the Secret Keeper before they died. Until recently, I never questioned it. It wasn't until McGonagall came to recruit me to hunt you down I even thought how odd it was you announced your position so carelessly."

Black chuckled darkly. "It was my plan, my wonderful terrible failure of a plan, Moony. Everyone would expect me to be the Secret Keeper if they went into hiding, who better to trust than the man as close as a brother. I could be the target and I said let them come."

"At the same time, actually being the Secret Keeper would be beyond foolish. I may be a fool, but even I am not that stupid. They made Peter the Secret Keeper instead. He was unassuming, almost never on the frontlines, and could easily escape by turning into a rat. He could have hid out the whole war that way. If only we had known." Black sobbed, hanging his head tears pooling in the edges of his eyes.

Remus and James shared a quick silent conversation. Black seemed to be telling the truth. The whole impetus for their journey to Britain had proven true. The question before them was: did they aid Black in his quest, try to get him a trial, or get him to leave the country?

"Sirius," Remus started. He began to reach out, but stopped her Black locked eyes with him. "Sirius, why did you escape, how, and why did you come to Hogwarts?"

"I told you, Peter is here Moony! He's in this castle, posing as a pet. I saw him though. I recognized him when Fudge stopped by my cell as he does every year. Ministerial duty and what not. I had to keep track of that day, couldn't let them see Padfoot. Fudge had the _Prophet_ with him and I saw Peter there, posing in a picture with Arthur and his family. I asked for the article and Fudge gave it to me. Peter's the Weasley pet Moony; he goes by Scabber now. A rat missing a finger Moony. The same finger they say proves I killed him." Black ranted. His eyes were wide open, locked on Remus. When he finally stopped talking he had a crazed desperate look in them.

"Sirius, even if what you say is true-"

"It is! It is! You have the map right. He'll be on there I'm sure of it. Please Moony, you have to believe me. Please?" Black pleaded, then turned to James. "You believe me don't you Harry? You believe me right?"

James flinched at the intensity of Black's gaze. He pushed himself away from Remus' desk, standing straight. Black continued to beg James to believe him, slowly curling in on himself.

"Dad, he doesn't smell like he is lying. Have you seen Pettigrew on that map? For that matter did you have any luck copying it." James asked not taking his eyes off Black.

"No, on all accounts. Which is a problem." Remus said slowly. Black turned to face Remus, begging on his knees.

"Please believe me Moony. He is here! The rat is here!" Black mumbled, tears falling freely from his eyes. "Please. If you don't believe me then let me go. I won't hurt anyone but the rat I promise, just let me go. I'll get him then I'll disappear."

Remus grimaced as he watched Black fall apart. Thinking quickly Remus stunned him. Black's eyes went wide in surprise before the spell hit him and he slumped to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut. James looked at him confused.

"What was that for?" James asked.

"He was getting to be a bit much, and he might be right. James if Peter was the traitor and alive all this time…" Remus dropped into his chair and spread the map out, covering his desk, as he tried to think of what to say. "I, I don't know what to think. I haven't seen him on the map. To be fair, I haven't been looking at most of it, just the edges in case Black came back."

"Hence why you were so quick to greet us." James said.

"Did you just use 'Hence' in a sentence?" Remus asked, a wisp smile coming to his lips.

"So, I take it we are going to look for him now?" James asked, ignoring the question and looking at the blank map instead.

"Indeed." Remus said, placing his wand on the center of the map. He was about to say something when he stopped and pulled his wand back.

"Actually, I think you should do it this time. Place you wand on the map." Remus said. James whipped his wand out and placed it on the map.

"Okay now what?"

"Tell it that you solemnly swear you are up to no good." Remus told him.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." James said. His eyes went wide as ink started to fill the parchment. "Wow."

"Messrs Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. Now that the damn vow is gone I can finally tell you the full story." Remus said read from the title..

"Hey Dad, if you all were under that vow right? How was Black able to call Peter a rat?" James asked recalling the way Black kept calling Peter a rat.

"That is a good question for when he wakes up. It almost sounded like they, James, Sirius, and Peter lifted the vow during the war, but left it on me. I'll be asking more about that when he wakes up." Remus said, frowning.

XxX

As Remus and James walked to the Defense office to begin their conversation with Black, the girls split up and went their separate ways. Flora and Hestia headed towards the dungeons whispering to each other once they put some distance between themselves and the Gryffindor pair. Katie and Sara bid them goodbye and started for the Gryffindor Tower.

"Well that was weird." Sara said after they had walked in silence before stopping near a window and just looking out at the grounds. Katie went on for a few more steps before backtracking and joining Sara.

"Which part?"

"All of it?" Sara said shaking her head. "But mostly running into James, pretty much everything about him I guess. Flora was right you know. I do kinda have a crush on him."

"So you said. I don't really see why though." Katie asked, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Is it so hard to believe? He joins us this year and makes a massive mark in our class. He's capable, skilled, different, and most of all male." Sara said, her voice dropping a few octaves.

"I'll give you that he is a nice break from blokes like Terrence and Cormac. I'm not sure I agree about making a massive mark though."

"Then we spend all our time around him lately, he is a bit polite, and, as I am sure you've noticed, puberty is hitting him like a freight train."

Katie saddled up next to Sara and gave her a little hip bump. "Okay, so you have a crush on him. You asked him out and he turned you down. That might make running into him awkward, uncomfortable, or exciting but weird?"

"He was looking for something, but just gave up and walked away. Okay whatever, but then you find the same dog he was apparently looking for? A dog he can apparently talk to? You can't tell me that isn't a little weird." Sara challenged Katie.

Katie pressed her lips together as she thought it over. "I'll give you that it is an unlikely coincidence."

Sara snorted and nodded. "True. I wonder what Princess thinks of his name though. Are you going to ask James to find out his actual name or just keep calling him Princess?" Sara asked as she turned away from the window and started walking off once again. Katie fell in behind her and thought about the question.

"I guess it will depend on if he is a good boy or not." Katie finally said. The pair giggled and continued on to the Gryffindor Common room.

XxX

"He's not here." James said, groaning as he stretched with his arms over his head. His back was aching from hours spent leaning over the map, carefully looking over every bit of it for a Peter Pettigrew. Remus joined James in stretching a moment later.

"I think you're right." He said. Remus cast a time charm as he finished his stretch. "And it is almost dinner time. You're planning to eat with the family tonight?"

"Of course. So, what do we do with him now?" James asked, looking at the unconscious body of Sirius Black. He was still out on the floor. "Shouldn't he have woken up by now?"

Remus looked over at Black. He frowned as he thought it over. "What do you think James." He asked after a few minutes of silence. James thought it over.

"His scent the entire time he was talking held none of the usually markers of lying. He was telling the truth, as best I can tell, yet when we checked we couldn't find the name that he is certain is there." James said trying to organize his thoughts and get input. "So does that mean he is lying somehow, the map is wrong, or something else?"

"It may be possible for him to believe Peter Pettigrew is here and was the traitor. That might be the truth in Sirius Black land. Remember, he spent over a decade around Dementors. It is possible he is insane." Remus said then waited for James to think it over.

"What about the map being wrong?"

"Unlikely, but the map can only show the parts of Hogwarts we mapped out. If, like he says, Peter is alive and living in Hogwarts as a rat it is possible he is somewhere not on the map. If he is the traitor, he is aware Black is free, and suspects Black is going to try to kill him, he may be hiding in unmapped parts of the school he found over the years, like the plumbing, because Peter knows Blacks won't find him there." Remus postulated.

"What about fleeing Hogwarts or turning back into a human and running away?"

"Maybe, but risky. He is a rat right now and has been living as a pet. It is possible he is either somehow stuck as a rat or choosing to remain as a rat instead of building a new life. Knowing Peter the former seems more likely. If that is the case, running away is incredibly risky. Snakes, owl, cats, traps, or any number of other threats could kill him. There is no reason to leave the castle unless Black gets in again and gets close." Remus said.

Silence returned as James thought it over. Everything Remus said made sense; it would fit with Black's story, and explained why Peter didn't appear on the map. What to do though? Why was Remus leaving it up to him anyway?

"What do you think? It will ultimately be up to you and your mom as the leaders of our pack." Remus said.

' _Oh, okay that makes sense.'_ James thought. The ball was in his court, because he had challenged Remus for that position and won. This decision would affect his family, his pack. If they chose to believe Black they would have to remain here to find Peter or convince him to leave and somehow prevent his arrest and return to Magical Britain. There was of course the option to turn him in, claim the reward and never return after they left for Christmas. That was an option, but it didn't sit right with James. Black played a hand in saving his life, and had done nothing directly to harm him.

"I think that we believe him for now. We spend the next few weeks with him here in the castle keeping an eye out for Peter Pettigrew on the map. He stays as a dog, and we keep up the ruse that Katie adopted him if she actually wants him. We keep the map open and running, Black can watch it during at night and while you teach, I can watch it on weekends, and you can give it the occasional glance between classes and while working in your office so Black can break to sleep and eat." James said laying out his decision.

"And if we do see Peter's name?" Remus asked

"We track it and see where it goes. If it disappears we keep track of where that happened and if we see it appear we do likewise. If we figure out where he goes and when he goes there, we can set a trap, catch him, and interrogate him then."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan then James. Make any further decisions when it is time to leave for Christmas?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. Let's wake him up and tell him what is going to happen?" James asked pointing at Sirius.

"You know, I think I have just the thing for this." Remus said a mischievous smirk working its way onto his face.

* * *

 **AN: Black is in the Castle, but will he and the Lupins find Peter before Christmas or will he remain well hidden?**

 **Chapter 21-27 have been slightly updated after a friend reviewed them. Expect similar to happen to the early chapters in the future.**

 **That is all**

 **-Pentel Out**

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Sunday 21 Nov 1993

James was glad to wake up in his own bed instead of on a couch like Remus. To say Veronica had been unenthusiastic about Sirius Black staying with them was an understatement. There'd been a grand old debate. Ultimately, she'd agreed with James' request, but she'd made a strong argument against it. She wasn't entirely wrong.

She'd pointed out they were still waiting on the court records, though they were tied up behind a wall of red tape. The Ministry refused to release them to Remus because, though he was officially helping to find Black as an advisor to the Aurors, he was technically just a school teacher. Likewise, they'd been stonewalling Ambassador Sonne's requests on the grounds it was a purely internal matter.

Black happily pointed out, while cowering behind James and Remus as a dog, that such records didn't exist. James translated for everyone which took some of the wind out of Veronica's sails. From there they had been able to explain the plan to her.

In the end, Veronica accepted grudgingly, on the grounds Black stayed out of the apartment and away from Morgan. Remus still had to sleep on the couch, but that wasn't James' problem. Remus could figure that one out on his own.

With a yawn, James rolled out of bed, wrapped a towel around his waist, stripped off his shorts, and headed for the shower. He opened the door and came chest to chest with Susan Bones.

Her fist sailed through the air, committed to the knocking on the suddenly absent door, and smashed into James' face. James stumbled back, dropping his shower kit, and reaching for his face with both hands

"Huh?" Susan asked, momentarily confused when her hand didn't meet wood. Then she saw James holding his face and realized what she had done. "Sorry I didn't mea-."

James felt a cool draft and wondered why she stopped mid-sentence. His nose wasn't bleeding, despite the hit, so he dropped his hands, intending to grasp his towel and pick up his shower kit. He noticed Susan was blushing with her hands raised to cover her eyes but was spreading her fingers to peek through them.

As his hand closed to ensure his towel was in place, it closed on not but air. ' _Oh, don't tell me.'_

James looked down and saw the towel pooled at his feet. He looked at Susan, the towel, Susan, the towel, and then at himself.

A second passed.

Then another.

James exploded into motion, yanking the towel off the floor and wrapping it around himself. He felt the blush spread from the roots of his hair to his chest. Susan's blush was doing the same.

The silence stretched on. James shifted nervously as Susan continued to stare through her fingers at the towel. Slowly her eyes rose to his.

"So…" James said slowly, taking a step back. Once he was far enough inside his room, he slammed the door shut on her. He waited a second. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard Susan flee the scene. There was a ruffling on sheets and pillows behind him.

"What the fuck James! Why're you slamming the door?" Wayne's muffled voice asked, his face still buried in his pillows.

"Susan just saw me naked and punched me in the face." James said, rubbing a hand across where her fist landed.

"What, speak up? " Wayne said more clearly, having turned over to look at James.

"I said, Susan punched me and then saw me naked." James said. He elaborated when he caught Wayne's accusatory look. "I opened the door to go to the shower and literally ran into her. Then she punched me in the face. When I raised my hands to assess the damage I think my towel fell and she got an eyeful."

"Why'd she punch you before the full frontal?"

"I think she was about to knock." James said, pulling up the slipping towel and tightening it around his waist.

"Huh. Well, don't go flashing any more of the girls. You might get a reputation. I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when you get back in thirty." Wayne said, referring to James' habit of taking long showers.

"Yeah yeah." James said before, opening the door carefully and taking a look around the make sure the coast was clear. "Why was she here?" James muttered as he set off for his shower.

XxX

James luxuriated in the shower, singing softly to himself as he scrubbed and tarried under the warm water. Once he finally finished, James killed the water, shook most of it off, and got the rest with his towel.

Clean and dry, James returned to his room and woke Wayne. Wayne ducked out for his own shower and was back by the time James finished changing. Wayne threw on jeans and a t-shirt, and the pair headed to the common room.

They were met by Heather as she was coming out of the girl's dorms with a cat-got-the-canary grin on her face.

"Do you two want to know what I just heard?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

"Does it have anything to do with a free show?" Wayne asked, causing James to groan.

"Oh, so you do know about it. I wasn't sure. Well James, are you interested in the impression you made?" Heather asked, laughing as James groaned. He refused to look at her as he slipped into a chair. "Oh come on, it isn't like you're the one that ran away. You should hear what she was saying."

"Heather, please stop." James said, his voice breaking for the first time. Heather and Wayne stared at him for a moment then broke out laughing.

Heather stumbled over to a chair and collapsed into it unable to stop herself. "Oh my god. This is perfect.

"What's perfect, besides you?" Roger asked as he entered the room with Justin a step behind him.

"James' voice just broke, but that isn't the best part. The best part is that it's Susan's fault." Heather said, smiling at Roger as he sat on the edge of the chair and slid an arm around her shoulders.

"No, it isn't." James tried to say. His voice just squeaked, making him more flustered as everyone laughed. Into this environment of merriment, Megan Jones marched, ignoring everyone, until she stood in front of James.

James looked up at her furious mien. Before he could ask what was wrong she slapped him across the face.

"Pervert." She said and turned to leave. Susan and Hannah came rushing up from the girl's side.

"Wait, Meagan. You came into that late, it wasn't James'- Oh." Hannah said as she saw the scene unfolding in the room. Susan came to a stop behind Hannah and silence fell over the room.

It was Roger who broke the silence. "Well I'm hungry, who wants some sausage? What about you Susan, or did you already get enough earlier?"

Every eye turned to him. Then the wands came out and spells started flying. Roger ducked down behind Heather's chair, rolling out of the way. In the confusion, James decided to try and get a little bit of payback at Meagan for slapping him. He cast a stinging hex but missed, hitting Helga who'd just entered the room on her way to breakfast instead. Helga glared as at his unexpected betrayal and pulled her wand, a tear in her eye.

A spell whizzed past his head from behind. James ducked and turned. Wayne shot him an apologetic smile, shrugged and silently cast again. ' _That's frustrating. I'd forgotten what it was like to duel silently.'_ James thought as he returned fire.

The volume rose as the others kept casting, their spells cried out louder and louder. The Hufflepuff common room devolved into an all-out brawl. There wasn't a prefect insight to stop it.

More students arrived. The unlucky ones froze at the sight and got hit by an errant spell. The lucky ones were standing next to them. The smart ones yelled charge and dived right in- Wait that's the foolishly brave ones. When did Gryffindors get sorted into Hufflepuff?

The fight started to break down along class lines. The third years found themselves slowly being pushed together as arriving students were told the third years were the cause of the fighting. James grunted as a fourth year hit him with a banishing charm, sending him head over kettle across the floor. He was stopped when he slammed into a pair of shapely legs.

There was a feminine shout of surprise before she fell on top of him. James only had a second to process Susan falling on him before her elbow slammed right into his groin.

James let out a blood-curdling scream. Everyone stopped and looked at the source. As one, every boy in the room raised a leg across their body and gave a sympathetic groan of pain.

XxX

A short time later, James shuffled along with the other Hufflepuff third-year boys to breakfast. His painful embrace with Susan brought the impromptu spell battle to an end. Well that and the Perfects all returning from their weekly early morning Sunday meeting, expertly planned to occur when there should be no problems in the dorms.

The fight in the morning and shared empathy over James' pain seemed to have erased the invisible lines growing between the third years in the aftermath of James' and Susan's close encounter of the soul-sucking kind.

"Do you need another numbing charm?" Zacharias asked as James slowed to a stop. James shook his head with a grimace on his face and sucked down a deep breath of air.

"No, just give me a second." James said pausing to focus through the pain. "You guys can go on ahead. Sure it hurts but I'm not crippled."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Madam Pomfrey, just in case." Justin asked.

"God no!" James shouted. He winced as shouting brought a stab of pain. "Just no. Give me a minute and I'll be good." He said softly.

"You said a second a moment ago." Wayne pointed out. James fixed him with a glare.

"Will you get going? I'm holding you up from breakfast. If I can't make it, I'll work my way back and just eat in the kitchens. I think I remember where they are." James said. He appreciated their concern, but dammit he didn't need a bunch of other guys hanging around worrying about his balls.

Yes, they hurt. They hurt terribly, but he wasn't going to remain in the common room where everyone could see they hurt and he wasn't going to go back to his room and admit that kind of weakness. It was breakfast time. Dammit it all to heck, he was going to get breakfast.

The young men of Hufflepuff shared a glance, clearly not willing to leave James behind. Then their stomachs rang out with hearty battle cries. A challenge to chefs everywhere to just try to sate the appetite of teenage boys.

"And the truth comes out. Go on. I'll catch up. Save me a spot as far from Susan as you can." James said. His companions nodded reluctantly but left him all the same. Once he was behind them, their steps slowly sped up. They were really hungry.

James took a deep breath, shuffling onward. The pain was slowly dying down and the numbing charm Cedric applied when he helped James struggle to his feet was doing a wonderful job.

"James." A voice called out and the pain ramped back up to max. James turned his head slowly, using a hand against the wall to brace himself. He really hoped his nose and ears were wrong.

They weren't. Susan was standing there, a bit tense, her arms held close and shoulder hunched nervously. James whimpered and started hobbling away.

' _What is she doing here? I thought all the girls went on ahead. We're supposed to be the last ones in the hall. The last ones because she crushed my nuts!'_ James thought as he tried to escape.

"James wait! I'm sorry. For the punch, the elbow, Meagan, everything that happened this morning." Susan said desperately. "I just needed to ask you something."

"Now?! After avoiding me all the time, now you need to ask me something? Was the physical abuse a necessary bit of ground work or was that for your own enjoyment?" James shot back, hobbling away bowlegged.

Susan scowled and started walking after him. "I already said I was sorry, and I didn't avoid you all the time. Remember the Patronus lessons?"

"Oh right, the ones where, once you had the most basic materials, you went and hid in the corner away from me." James said. He spied a door up ahead. If he could get in there he'd be safe. Just a bit further.

Susan planted herself in James' path, just beyond the door, but closer to the handle than him. "Stop acting so offended. You know why, or have you forgotten what you are?" Susan hissed nervously. James glared at her. He reached under his shirt and closed his hand around his totem. She wanted to play the game then fine, he'd play the game.

"I haven't, and I was wrong." She said so softly James almost didn't hear her.

James released his hold on the totem in surprise. "What?"

"I said I was wrong. I need to ask you something but maybe we need to talk about more than just that." Susan said, pushing the door open. She couldn't hide the shaking of her hand as she reached to grasp the handle.

"No. I haven't forgotten how our last talk ended. Wait." James peeked inside the room. "This is the same storage room as last time. Nope. Not happening."

"It's about the dog you brought back yesterday. I need to know. Please." Susan said shakily. James tensed. He inhaled through his nose, taking time to examine the scent. Susan scent was a bitter cocktail. Strongest was the sour tang of fear, but the strange melody of uncertainty and the subtle notes of honesty were there too.

"I know I'm going to regret this." James said. "Ladies first."

Susan slipped into the room; James followed. She stopped, looking around. "Weren't there some old crates in here last time?"

James recalled his actions at the end of their last discussion. Deciding it wasn't really something she needed to know, he shrugged and shut the door.

"No." He said as he frowned at the door. "Now, how does using the Silencing Charm on a doorway work again." He muttered.

"I'll get it. _Silencio Potra._ " Susan said waving her wand with an extra 'T' tacked onto the end of her wand motion. The charm cast, she moved deeper into the room, leaving plenty of space between her and James. James stayed near the door. His day wasn't going well, and he wanted the option for a quick exit. He waited silently for Susan to start talking. The silence stretched on, James broke first.

"So you wanted to talk." James offered carefully.

"Yes. That's why I was outside your room this morning." Susan said. She played with her hair nervously. It was tied in a long ponytail, the end resting over her shoulder where she could reach it easily. She took a deep breath, gathering herself for the conversation.

"I heard a rumor that you returned from Hogsmeade yesterday with a dog in tow. From what I heard, the dog was found by some older girls, and one of them claimed it. You met them on the way back and told them it helped save you from the Dementors. You then offered to have Professor Lupin take responsibility for the dog so she could bring it into the school. Is that true?" She said. Her voice was almost clinical, but James could smell the anxiety behind that facade.

"I'm kinda interested in how you heard that rumor." James said. It'd been less than a day. He'd heard word traveled fast, even seen it a time or two, but this was pretty close to light speed in his opinion.

Susan grimaced, her hands clenching the end of her ponytail. "Did you bring Sirius Black, a mass murdered, into Hogwarts? Tell me." She demanded, fear leaking into her tone. James noticed her left leg was shaking too.

"No." James answered honestly. The man wasn't a mass murderer.

"No? So you didn't bring a dog into the castle, but Heidi heard from McAuley who heard from Selwyn, and Selwyn heard is straight from the Carrows." Susan babbled. Her hands tangled in her hair, fingers dancing wildly as she continued muttering to herself about the rumors she heard. James decided to throw her a bone.

"Oh no, I did bring a dog into the castle. I think Princess is technically Katie's but we are watching him for her."

"Princess?" Susan choked out. She shook the thought from her heard and refocused, ignoring the way her braid was coming apart. "So you did bring Sirius Black into the castle?"

"Yes." James said and then fought not to chuckle at the mixed emotions rising off Susan, the clearest being frustration. He lost the fight and winced as the movement drove the pain below his belt back to the forefront.

"But you just said- Which is it! Tell me, James! If Sirius Black is in the castle I need to tell Auntie. He needs to be arrested." Susan begged.

"Then why ask me? If the rumor says there is a dog in the castle, the same dog which helped save me from dementors, saved you too don't forget, and I told you said dog was, in fact, Sirius Black who saved us last time we met in this room, why haven't you already told her?" James fired back at her. James watched Susan struggle for a moment before the tension and anxiety became too much for her and she broke.

"Because I can't! Not without you letting me. That's why I needed to talk to you. Last time, I promised not to say anything. I can't tell her Black is in the castle as a dog because you made me swear to keep everything we talked about a secret!" Susan yelled at him. James took a faltering step back and Susan kept going.

"I know things went bad between us then. I was scared. Hell I was terrified. I'd just gotten to relive my parents deaths over and over; all the while wondering if my soul would be drained out when you inevitably failed because what boy can hold off that many dementors forever? At the same time, I watched your body change. Horrified, petrified by their deaths ringing in my ears, I watched your body slowly change from the boy I knew into a monster. A monster that I've lived all my life believing wants to eat me and anyone I know. A monster that slinks around in human skin except the one night a month it is revealed for what it is." James made to interject but Susan kept going, letting it all out.

"Then what do you do, the very night I confront you about it, to make sure it wasn't some hallucination brought on by the dementors? You change with no moon. You snarl and growl and terrify me, James. For a second, I thought I was going to die." Susan stopped to sniffle. Tears and snot ran down her face as she collapsed to the ground.

"Susan-"

"But then you just slumped back, changed back, and let me go. I was so scared. I'd kinda liked you, you know. You made a terrible first impression with that fake name stuff, but then you appeared here and you were different from everyone else. In the first week, you get all of us targeted by the Twin Terrors of Gryffindor and you didn't do anything back. You had us thinking you were a bit of a pushover."

James shrugged. "I could smell the potions in the food and drink. The jinxes and hexes weren't that bad."

Susan hiccupped, trying to dry her tears with her hands. "Yes, they were. Merlin, you have the worst singing voice ever. Never get hit with the opera jinx again." James gave an indignant exclamation but Susan pressed on.

"I know now you were smelling it out. I figured that out after… After our last talk in this room, but at the time we wondered why you didn't do anything. Then you struck back in a way that stopped everything. Honestly, I'm surprised they didn't retaliate back for that."

James knew it was because he and Katie agreed to their detente that afternoon. She'd let him know a week or two ago that the twins had been planning terrible retribution, but she asked them to knock it off. That wasn't to say he'd gone unmolested, but now it was the same pranks anyone could walk into nothing worth writing home about.

"That opened a lot of eyes you know. The politics what they are, Hogwarts being what it is, everyone that matters had their eyes on you. Then you go and change Professor Binns that same day. You were a whirlwind of power and confidence. You might not be the best looking boy in school, but when you asked me to Hogsmeade of course I said yes."

James wondered where this was going. The abridged version of his short stay at Hogwarts was nice, and it was giving time for the ache in his groin to continue to dull, but what was the point. He was about to say something, but as he looked at Susan he realized she needed this. The fear and uncertainty so clear in her scent and posture were slowly fading. He closed his mouth and listened.

"It was a great date you know." She said somewhat wistfully her eyes with a far away look. "Almost storybook in a way."

She turned and looked at him, her eyes puffy and face streaked by the tears. James checked his pockets and pulled out a scrap of paper with a few Tic-Tac-Toe games scribbled on it. Wondering why he was carrying that, but glad for it, James transfigured it into a handkerchief. It wasn't his best work, but it would do.

"Here." He was tossing it over to her. "Professor Binns will be glad to hear that. It was his advice I used to plan it." Susan's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, that's something I ever expected to hear." She said, wiping her face clean. "Thanks."

"So…"

"Right, so I was going to let you kiss me at the end. I thought you were going to make a perfect first boyfriend, and you were going to be the perfect way to help us against the gits on the other side. You'd already antagonized Malfoy so I didn't think it would be that hard." James' eyes narrowed. That sounded similar to a half-forgotten conversation with Remus. Susan continued on either not noticing or not caring.

"Then the rabbit, the dog, and the dementors happened. When I woke the next day in the hospital wing, I prayed what I saw was wrong because the truth terrified me. My Auntie and her allies voted for stronger laws against Werewolves time and again when it came up. So many harmed in the past by the likes of Greyback and his pack. Now, it was possible the boy I had a crush on was one of those monsters. A monster going to class and sleeping just a few yards from where I was." Susan continued rambling. James just let her go. This was an eye-opening experience in a few ways. He hadn't really cared what effect it all had on Susan, but maybe he should have.

"So I confronted you and we know how that went. Afterward, I planned to stay well away from you. A Bones keeps their word though. I said I would keep your secret and the secret about Black. A secret about a mass murderer and traitor. The man responsible for another orphan, and I did. Not happily though. I planned to watch you closely, and see if everything was just a disguise, a way to get closer to your prey." Susan said, guilt creeping into her scent and voice.

"By the end of that first week, you had most of the second years hanging out with you willingly. At the same time we, the third years, were starting to drift apart. I was avoiding you, so Hannah joined in. Zacharias and Meagan did likewise. If I was avoiding you, there must be a reason, even if I wouldn't say why. Ernie is Zacharias' best friend, where one goes the other will follow. Justin has always been a bit on the outside so he drifted off as he is like to do. I think he was spending time with Dean Thomas in Gryffindor, playing footing balls or something like that."

"Then there was my trio of friends." James supplied.

"Yes, but it quickly grew didn't it. You had your trio, the second years, and soon thereafter a few fourth years. I watched, I was aware of the study sessions you were holding. The second years weren't keeping it secret and they talked about what happened. Your duel with Carrow was a topic of much discussion. The silent casting lessons you were giving. The fact Luna Lovegood, Merlin save you if you call her Looney, was there and apparently under your protection." Susan stopped. She looked at James as if expecting an answer.

"She was being bullied. I found her nearly freezing to death just outside the Great Hall the night we had our talk. I'll be completely honest with you Susan. I consider her one of mine, not that I know why. To learn she was being treated so badly flipped a switch." James explained, closing his eyes as he thought about it.

"It's good she's so stupidly forgiving. She asked me to go easy on them. To be nice. That's why my retribution took so long. I would've just gotten names and repaid them the pain and suffering they caused her." James said.

"When you say yours… You mean like a pack? Is she-"

"No. She isn't, but for some reason, I feel protective of her. I feel likewise for most of my friends, to be honest." James said.

"Oh." Susan muttered. James was getting tired of the conversation and felt it was time to speed things along.

"So to finish the story for you. Halloween happened. We talked for the first time in a while that night. Then the Patronus practice, where you had to be near me. You watched closely and saw that I really am not a monster stuffed in a human skin suit but a normal teenage boy, if a bit of a furry from time to time. Now, Black is in the castle and you are scared and confused and want me to let you tell your Auntie so they can hurry up and suck out his soul." James said.

"Well I wouldn't call you normal, but yes." Susan said. "James, he's the reason the Potters died and Harry disappeared. He's a terrible criminal and needs to be-

"He's innocent, was framed, and, so far as we know, never received a trial." James interjected, cutting her off.

Susan looked at James like he had grown an extra couple of heads. "You're lying." She whispered. James almost thought he could hear her world view cracking. "He was a traitor. He sold out the secret of the Potters and who knows how many others."

"Which raises an interesting question. How did anyone know he was the secret keeper much less that the Potters had gone into hiding behind a _Fidelius_?" James asked. Susan went quiet for a second and thought about it.

"I don't know." She admitted after a moment. James shifted his feet, the pain was mostly gone by now. Maybe it was just below the threshold for the numbing charm.

"I've actually talked to him. Hell, the whole reason we even came here was to answer that question." James said.

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

"I really didn't want to come to Britain and our family isn't willing to split up. We tried to get Professor McGonagall out the door without agreeing to come here but a couple things happened. Next we knew, that question got brought up and Dad says he has to know how it became common knowledge Black was the secret keeper. If he was really the one spreading the word, it's possible Black and James Potter were playing a prank on the world. If that was the case, an innocent man would've been in literal Hell for the past decade, so we came to find the truth." James said. Susan nodded, slowly starting to process what James told her.

"And you found out. That is why he is in the castle right now, isn't it? That is what you talked to him about in Hogsmeade. The rumor says you were barking at him before you came up with a way for him to get into the school." Susan said the dots now connected.

"Bingo." James said. Susan stared at him for a moment.

"Spill." She ordered. James gave her a thoughtful look then shrugged.

"Nah. I don't think so, not yet anyway. Tell you what though, get me Sirius Black's trial records from your aunt and I might be willing to share." He said. Susan frowned and seemed to think it over. She wiped her face again and looked at the handkerchief uncertain what to do with it before storing it away in a pocket.

"Very well." She said standing and wiping her hands down her robes to make sure there were no wrinkles. "But I can't promise anything."

James nodded and opened the door. "Fair 'nough. Let me know what she says. I think it would probably be better to just hit up the kitchens at this point. Wanna join?" James asked.

XxX

Tuesday 23 Nov 1993

Sunday passed peacefully after his talk with Susan; nothing of note happened Monday. Currently, James was on his way to Potions and looking forward to the long weekend he was going to get with the full moon coming up. He was walking alone, per the norm. Slytherins tended to move as a single group during classes, and the Gryffindors loathed the class so waited till the last moment to make their way into the dungeons.

James was glad for the solitude. He had been surprised Monday by how people outside his circle had been looking at him. The worst had been the Gryffindor girl Lavender who stared at him like a piece of meat, but he noticed it in every class to some degree.

' _I really don't see how talking to dogs suddenly makes me the most popular guy in school.'_ James reached the closed classroom and took a seat against the wall. ' _At least Neville won't be stupid, and the silence Snape insists on will work to our benefit today. I really need to find a way to talk to him about the Lily Potter Memorial stuff, or a way to bring it up without giving myself away.'_

As James considered the puzzle he'd set himself, people started drifting towards the dungeons. James smelled them long before they reached him. Then he heard the chattering and stilted laughter. The first heads came into view with Malfoy lead the procession. James realized he'd been a bit unfair to the blonde, maybe. His first real interaction involved harming the blonde for lying, but he never realized just how well the moniker he gave would stick. ' _Then again I think that had more to do with Ron using it every time he could then my own doing.'_

"And there he is. The boy that talks to dogs." Malfoy said loudly. James met his eyes, wondering what Malfoy wanted. He noticed Hestia standing towards the back of the Slytherins with a resigned look on her face. A look matched by a good chunk of her classmates.

"So are the rumors true, can you talk to dogs?" Malfoy asked, mischief dancing in his eyes. Something was up. Ever since their first interaction, Draco mostly avoided him.

"Last I checked. Seems you were pretty sure of that in the first place though." James said, pushing himself off the floor.

"I wonder if that makes your mum a bitch."

James blinked and his hands curled into fists unconsciously. He was certain he heard that wrong. "What did you say?"

A self-satisfied smile grew on Malfoy's face. He looked at his fellows and reveled in their approval. Then he opened his mouth again.

"I said, I wonder if you can talk to dogs because your mother is a bitch. Thus making you a son of a bitch, and that little sister of yours is a bitch too I su-" Malfoys head snapped to the right and something small and white came flying out.

James hissed as pain shot through his hand. He glanced down and saw blood leaking from his knuckles. He tried to open it and found the process far more painful than it should be. He then noticed most of the Slytherins backing away from him. Malfoy was sprawled on the floor, blood leaking from his lips as he held his jaw, crying.

"Bloody hell Lupin." A voice called out. James look and saw the Gryffindors coming down the hallway, Ron Weasley at their head. "What'd he say to make you lay him out like that?"

"Something about my mom." James groaned through gritted teeth.

"He called Lupin's m-" Crabbe started to say only to be elbowed in the gut by Nott who quietly accused him of being an idiot. Malfoy continued whimpering on the floor, blood still leaking from his mouth as he held up a tooth and examined it.

' _Wow, I knocked out a tooth. Damn!'_

"Wow. You socked him hard enough to knock out a tooth? I guess that's what the little ponce gets for talking about your mum. Wish I'd done that." Ron asked, stopping next to him. James shrugged, then he remembered something Sirius had said.

"Hey Ron, do you have a pet rat?" James asked. Ron was about to reply when the door to the potions classroom opened and Professor Snape stepped out. He took one look at the scene and sneered.

"What is going on here?" He asked, sending shivers up the student's spines.

"Draco was just asking James a question when James punched him so hard a tooth came out." Goyle explained, not willing to meet Snape's eyes. Snape glared at James, his eyes catching the swelling of his hand and the contrast of blood around his knuckles against the darkening flesh. He looked down at Draco, still on the floor, his sobbing reduced to a whimper. He was still holding his jaw.

"It seems you have dislocated young Mister Malfoy's jaw. Have you anything to say in your defense Mister Lupin?"

James thought hard for a second then gave the best answer he could. "He said some very nasty things about my mom and was about to do the same about my sister."

Snape's cold eyes bore into James. He felt like they were looking right into his soul. Finally, he looked away.

"Mister Crabbe, Mister Goyle, please escort Mister Malfoy to Madam Pomfrey and return to class. The rest of you in class now." Everyone moved to follow Professor Snape's orders. As James turned to enter the room Professor Snape spoke again. "Mister Lupin, you will remain behind at the end of class. There will be no further disruptions out of you. Understood?"

"Yessir." James mumbled as he entered the room. He cast the air filtering charm, took his normal seat, and waited for Neville to join him. He was very surprised when Hestia sat down beside him instead. He was about to question what was going on when he saw Tracey Davis guide a confused and nervous Neville to her work station. The other Gryffindors didn't look happy about it, but apparently, his past potions performance prevented any of them from claiming him as a partner.

"Don't worry about Neville. They just wanted someone to talk to you. Even more now after what you did to Malfoy." Hestia said quietly. She had a smirk on her face as she prepared her work space beside him. James narrowed his eyebrows but kept his mouth shut.

Professor Snape closed the door behind him as he entered the classroom. "Today we will be brewing a tooth repair potion. Instructions are on the board and page one-thirty-six of your books. I know this will be a challenge for many of you, but do not make a mistake with steps six or ten. The consequences could be problematic for the rest of the class." Snape paused, his eyes sweeping over the class. If the slight change-up for brewing partners mattered to him, he showed no sign. "Therefore I will be checking your potion before and after those steps. Signal me when you are ready. Do not proceed without my permission or detention and points lost will be the least of your worries."

With his monologue delivered, Professor Snape slipped behind his desk and began grading essays. James took a look over the instructions and paled. _'Orange, Red, Burgundy, Tangerine, all colors the potion was meant to turn. What kind of sick bastard designed this_ _potion?'_ James thought as he prepared his ingredients. ' _I hope Hestia is up to the task. That reminds me, she and Flora are twins, right? Why is she in third year when her twin is in fourth year?'_

James started to ask his questions but she beat him to the punch. "Do you know what casual displays of power are Lupin?" She asked in a hushed voice, filling the cauldron with a pint of goats milk to start the potion off.

"Um, when someone does something that no one else does and makes it look easy? Hey, you're good checking all the colors right? My eyes never quite returned to normal after that encounter." James whispered back, trying to follow the change from his planned conversation.

"Yes Lupin, I can see the color red in all its shades. Nevermind that your condition has never been reported in relation to Dementor exposure, but then much about you doesn't make sense." Hestia said softly. Her smirk only growing. James felt a slight shiver but pushed it down.

"What are you talking about? Why ask about casual displays of power?" James asked as he began crushing a dragon's fang to prepare it to be ground for the potion. Hestia hummed quietly as she read over the instruction in her book. James noticed there were a few notes marked down in the edges of the book when he looked over as he waited for her to reply.

"Make sure the fang is down to a nice powered and pass me the gizzard stones, once I add these the potion should turn red." Hestia ordered, ignoring his question. James passed the stones and checked the fang. It looked ready to transfer to a mortar. He moved the fang over carefully, not wanting to waste any.

Hestia added the stones and stirred thrice for each one. James watched the white turn steadily browner and guessed they were having the right effect. Once the stones were added Hestia finally answered his question.

"I'm talking about you, James. You who, in our first week, caused the 'great' Draco Malfoy's ploy to get the half-giant fired to blow up in his face with an act of silent magic. Most impressive for a third year no one knows." Hestia said, not looking away from the cauldron.

"You who treated the whole castle to a most disturbing show when you struck back against the Weasleys. Though I must say it was in inspired revenge. Flora was more than happy to share the story of what led to that display." Hestia continued. She didn't see the concerned look on James face as she continued talking.

"You who changed History from naptime into an actual class. You who fought Dementors and won. You who created a study group and then beat my sister in a duel. No simple feat." Hestia said, a bit of anger seeping into her voice. She was silent for a moment. James was trying to figure out how to derail the conversation when she continued on, her voice just loud enough to start drawing the attention of their peers.

"You who the Headmaster tasked with teaching a spell most adult cannot cast, yet you managed to get a second year to cast perfectly. You who spoke to a dog in its own tongue like it was nothing. You who, most recently, struck the son of the most politically powerful man on the Traditionalist side of the Wizengamot hard enough to send him to the hospital. Not using your magic, but a simple fist, like a muggle." Hestia said gleefully. James saw something flash in her eye he was almost tempted to label madness. By now her volume had risen high enough that a good half of the glass was looking at them.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Miss Carrow?" Snape asked from behind his desk, setting down the sheet of parchment he had been marking.

"No Professor Snape!" She answered quickly, before glancing down to review the potion in her book. The class got over their interest in James and Hestia when neither spoke again immediately. The only sound coming from their table was the grinding of fang and chopping of milkroot. They moved through steps three and four of the potion quickly before James spoke.

"Most of those aren't as impressive as you make them sound, were accidents, or a good bit of someone else's work I got lucky with." James whispered to her.

"I wonder, are all boys such idiots?" She mumbled. James was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to hear that and kept quiet. He didn't fail to realize much of what she said was similar to what Susan had brought up two days prior. It wasn't instilling him with much confidence about whatever it was they wanted to have her talk to him about.

"James, it doesn't matter what you think of those events. The simple fact is they were and are impressive." Hestia said as the potion bubbled and boiled.

"Fang next right?" James asked, hoping maybe he could keep the conversation focused on the assignment.

"Add it then stir twice rightwards and once leftwards." Hestia said. James nodded. Around the classroom, groups ahead of them were already calling Professor Snape over. James added the fang slowly, spreading it around the gently simmering pot. As Hestia began stirring it in James called Professor Snape over.

He glanced at their potion. He took the stirring rod from Hestia's hand and checked the consistency before passing it back to her. "Acceptable, if only just. You may continue Miss Carrow. Do try not to let your brutish partner drag you down." He said, before sweeping away to yell at Seamus and Dean as their potion started to boil over.

James grabbed the peppermint clippings and added three springs to the potion. It started to congeal quickly. Hestia passed the stirring rod to James. He took it and kept stirring. The potion stopped thickening and settled into a cookie dough-like consistency.

"Okay, now we add Bubotuber pus and let it sit until it comes to a boil." Hestia said. James nodded his ascent, checking his own book, Hestia gagged as she drained two of the Bubotubers to get the required weight before scraping it into the potion. James removed the rod and cleaned it as he waited for the potion to come to a boil.

"You upset the status quo you see." Hestia said as they sat back onto their stools.

"Huh?"

"You upset the status quo. You changed things up around here. That isn't supposed to happen. Everything is set first year, it might change in sixth year after OWLs, but it typically doesn't unless something big happens. For example, Harry Potter not arriving and Dumbledore losing all his positions aside from Headmaster big. It isn't supposed to happen when a random foreign exchange student shows up." Hestia elaborate. James was growing more uncomfortable with the predatory look Hestia was sporting.

"Why does it matter?" James asked as he realized this conversation was happening whether he wanted it to or not.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Hestia asked, a note of surprise in her tone. James shook his head. Hestia giggled and patted him on the arm.

"Magical Britain can be broken into a couple different groups, but for the past decade or so it has been split between those that sided with the Dark Lord and those that opposed him." She began. Her voice was soft, and James almost felt like he was back in first grade. "Everything is a dance between the two. Because there wasn't a clear winner, the last war didn't end so much as peter out. Things were supposed to change in ninety-one when Harry Potter showed up a Hogwarts. At least that is what we all thought. Instead, he didn't. Dumbledore's standing took a beating, but, rather than change things, it just entrenched the two sides further the past few years."

"So what?" James asked taking a peak at the potion. Still not boiling, though it did look to be thinning. ' _Hurry up! Hurry up!'_

"I'm getting there. I thought you liked History?" Hestia replied.

"History sure. Battles, strategies, and moments of glory all leading to the event that sticks with society for years, decades or centuries to come. Politics, not so much. British politics even less so." James admitted hoping maybe it would get her to stop. He felt like something was crawling across his back. Had she been like this when they shared the carriage?

"So many people are going to be disappointed by that. Neville Longbottom for example. Miss Bones perhaps. The gregarious Terence Higgs too no doubt, but we are getting off topic. Dumbledore, for all his flaws, was a man of compromise in the Wizengamot. He was willing to work to find common ground and try to bring the two sides together. Without him, it is a deadlock, or nearly so. That finds its way to these grand hallowed halls." Hestia said sarcastically. James listened silently. He was doomed he decided. He was going to have to talk to Flora about her sister. Maybe.

"Hogwarts is the premier magical institution in Britain. Some say all of Europe, but it isn't without competition for that title. That means the children of the rich and powerful of the Isle come here. They come carrying their parents' politics to this castle and continue the _Grand Game_ in classes, hallways, and dorms." Contempt dripped from her words, but Hestia showed no sign of stopping.

"The outside status quo is reflected as good little heirs and heiress of wealth and power learn to play the game of moving pawns, knights, warlocks, and attack dogs. Then someone comes along and tips the board." Hestia looked at James and patted his arm.

"That is you." She said patronizingly. "Now they all have to figure out how the rules have changed and which side you are on." Her hand stayed on his arm, gripping it softly.

James was not going to admit it, but in some small part of his mind, he was getting scared. He tried to play it off as a joke. "Surely you're joking. I haven't played chess once since I got here."

"It's not a joke, no not at all. Some think you will side with the Traditionalists. Others think the Light- Since they opposed the Dark Lord so they must be Light right? -calls to your soul. Both want you on their side, but no one is willing to make that push right now. They each prefer to keep feeling you out, forgetting you will be gone in a few short months. Then the quo will change again, or will it." Hestia said a smirk on her features as she stared into his eyes.

The potion finally started to boil. James gave an internal shout for joy and jumped up. Hestia stood, finally letting go of him. ' _Perhaps we can finish without any more talking.'_

They quickly continued working. There wasn't much time to talk during the next few steps. They reached step ten quickly. Again, Professor Snape did his rounds of the groups. A few were stopped and their potions vanished. Mostly Gryffindors, but the table of Parkinson and Bulstrode had apparently failed to meet his criteria as well. James was surprised the potion didn't freeze at the cold glare Professor Snape sent their way.

James and Hestia's potion passed though, and they quickly finished the last few steps. As James looked at the finished product he couldn't help but feel like it was a joke.

"This is toothpaste." He said looking at the finished, to his eyes, yellowish product.

"Of course, what did you expect a tooth strengthening potion to be?" Hestia said, bottling a portion of it to turn in. James opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he realized he had nothing to say.

"Point taken." He mumbled.

"Good, I hope it isn't the only one."

"Oh?"

Hestia's voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper as she leaned in close to James. "I was supposed to try and talk to you during or after class today. I was asked by Nott, Greengrass, and a few others. Traditionalists. They want you to support them in something or other."

"Hence the unwarranted lesson on power and politics." James surmised.

"Hence that. Weird of them to ask me, do you know why?" Hestia asked, capping the bottle of toothpaste. James shook his head.

"You asked why I wasn't in the same year as my sister on the carriage, but Professor Lupin arrived before I could answer. Did you know the cutoff date for entry into a given year in Hogwarts is August thirty-first at eleven fifty-nine? My sister was born that day at eleven fifty-five." Hestia paused. "I was born September first at twelve ten."

"Huh, go figure. I hadn't thought about that possibility." James said.

"Yes, sadly no one else had either. For all of ten days after my sister received her letter, our parents and family thought I was a squib, and all accidental magic I might have displayed belonged to my sister." Hestia said her voice a warm whisper in his ear.

"Fortunately, Flora argued on my behalf and Father confronted Professor McGonagall about it. In the meantime however, they, that is to say my dear wonderful family, debated whether to drown me, poison me, or just dump me off in the muggle world."

"Oookay. That seems bad." James said, feeling uncomfortable. Warm air washed over his ear as Hestia gave it a little cold chuckle at his reply.

"Oh it is quiet terrible, but it taught me a very valuable lesson: always pay attention to the little details. The small little things most people don't notice or forget about are the most important. Little details like your numerous absences. Like the fact you arrived late to the school year. Like the fact you talk to dogs. Like the fact you can't see red. Little things like the fact your eyes changed from that soulful green to something absolutely wild before you struck Malfoy." Hestia said. As she spoke her voice took on an almost playful quality and James' heart dropped into his stomach.

"You want to know why it was weird of them to ask me?" James nodded numbly to her question.

"Take a walk with me after your little study sessions tonight and I'll tell you everything. Now bottle up some potion for yourself and make sure to use it. You wouldn't want dog breath now would you." Hestia whispered in his ear before planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. She patted the stunned James on the cheek before leaving to turn in their potion and go to her next class.

James collapsed onto his stool as Hestia turned in the potion. He felt like he had just been punched in the gut. He fought to keep his breathing under control. On the inside, he was screaming in his mind. ' _She knows? She knows! She knows! Wait, has she told anyone? Will she tell anyone? Do I tell Dad? Do I warn Dad?'_

The rest of the class trickled out until it was just James and Professor Snape in the room. Professor Snape closed the door before anyone from the next class could enter, and turned to James.

"Let's discuss why you felt the need to strike Mister Malfoy.

* * *

 **AN: Another Chapter down. It looks like my pace is going to be slowing down for the next little bit while I work on my masters and my day job picks up.**

 **Feedback is welcome as always. Please let me know what you think of the second half of the chapter. It, like this whole chapter, wasn't what I had planned going into writing it. Instead it arose as a part of the writing process.**

 **Anywho, until next time,**

 **-Pentel Out**

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Tuesday 23 Nov 1993

James remained seated with Professor Snape standing in front of him. ' _Just get through this, take the detentions, deal with Hestia, and in the meantime take comfort in the fact my punch can dislocate a jaw.'_ James thought as he waited for the axe to drop.

"You struck another student hard enough you dislocated his jaw and caused him to lose a tooth." Professor Snape said.

"I didn't think I was going to hit him that hard. Plus he was trying to start a fight by insulting my mom." James said weakly. He doubted it would appease Professor Snape.

"So not only will you attack other students, rising willingly to their bait, but you admit you cannot control your anger. A side-effect of the beast lurking in you no doubt." Professor Snape said. James was right. His reasons weren't sufficient justification.

James said nothing and kept his eyes down. ' _It isn't lurking in me. I am the wolf and the wolf is me.'_

"Regardless of your feeble justification, you will be punished. I will give you a choice. You spend the next month scrubbing cauldrons in the morning before breakfast or you can explain to me how Harry Potter came to be a werewolf living in the United States with Remus Lupin and Veronica Orion." Professor Snape said.

James' blood froze. He was pretty sure his heart stopped for a second. The shock to his system was the only reason his head didn't snap up to meet Professor Snape's eyes.

' _No! No! No! How did he find out? We haven't let anything slip! Was it the goblins? Why would they tell him if it was? How? Someone else, but who? No, it has to be something else. Maybe it's just a bluff. A bluff to get me to spill. There is a chance he is just guessing because Dad was my father's friend. Then why bring it up now? Maybe this is his first chance? Grr, what is it with Brits and Harry Potter.'_ These thoughts ran through James mind as he tried to figure out how best to respond.

"I don't know anything about Harry Potter. I don't get why everyone here is so obsessed with him. I know Dad was friends with James Potter, but why would you think he was me?" James asked, hoping his voice wasn't giving anything away.

"I never said I thought he was you." Professor Snape said. James realized he was right and spoke quickly to try and cover himself.

"No, but it seemed to be what you were implying. Unless you mean to suggest I've been growing up with him but we left him behind when we came here." James said, hoping his logic would hold up. Professor Snape said nothing back. His cold eyes boring into James. The silence stretched on. James started to feel uncomfortable.

"What time do you want me to arrive in the morning?" James asked.

After another minute, Professor Snape turned away. "Six O'clock on the dot. Do not be late. I would be most disappointed Potter if you missed our first detention together." He said, walking back to his desk.

James shouldered his backpack, but stopped at the door. "It's Lupin. I am James Lupin, and I'll be here on time." He said and exited the room. James walked deliberately back up into the main part of the castle. He wasn't going to be seen running away, just in case Professor Snape stuck his head out the classroom and was watching him.

As soon as he turned a corner though, James broke into a sprint. Not only was he going to be late to class, he now had to figure out how Professor Snape discovered his identity and convince him he was wrong. This day just kept getting worse and worse.

XxX

James drifted through his last class of the day. History was a breeze so he wasn't worried about missing anything. Hell, he'd help write the lesson plans. When History was over, James joined his friends to knock out a bit of homework before dinner. They commandeered a table in the Hufflepuff common room and set themselves to work on their essays. Well, Roger, Heather, and Wayne got to 'work' on their essays. In reality, they spent most of the time talking and joking. James just scratched at his paper, not really contributing anything to the conversation.

Instead, his mind wandered and he kept checking the time. As soon as five o'clock rolled around, James excused himself from the group. He threw his stuff in his dorm room and headed up to the apartment. It was time to get some advice.

James made it to the apartment in good time and went in without knocking. Remus wasn't there, but Veronica and Morgan were. It looked like Veronica was teaching Morgan something out of the first grade workbook.

"Hey Mom. Sis. How's it going?" James asked as he closed the door behind him.

"James, are you okay? You usually don't stop by during the week." Veronica said getting up from the table.

"Math is hard." Morgan said lifting up the workbook to show James the problem set she was working on.

"Yeah, but what can you do? I need to steal Mom for a bit." James told her before addressing Veronica.

"Mom, I have a couple of problems. Big problems." James said. Veronica sat down on the couch and waited for James to join her. James sat down and leaned back, sinking into the padded back on the couch.

"What happened?" She said, turning to face him and waiting for him to tell her in his own time. James took a deep breath and filled her in on what happened in potions class. The punch, Hestia, and, most distressingly, Professor Snape's words.

Veronica took her son into a warm hug and held him there against her. Morgan gave them a look from the spot she was working at, obviously having heard it all, but Veronica gave her a small shake of the head. This didn't need her input. Morgan started to get out of her chair, but Veronica narrowed her eyes pointed at the chair and Morgan. Morgan gave it and sat down.

"First off, I'm upset with you for punching another student, despite the touching reason you did it. I don't need you to punch the inbred son of a bribe happy terrorist just because he thinks he is witty. Second, yeah that does all seem like a bit of a problem." Veronica said once she finally released the hug. "Do you think Snape knows for certain or does he just suspect it?"

James hummed and hawed over it a bit before answering. "I think he's only guessing right now, but I can't be sure. Do you think Dad would know?"

"Remus and Severus were in the same year and have a bit of history. He might." Veronica said.

"Then there is everything with Hestia. I don't know how she figured it out, much less all that politics following the kids and the messed up story about her being thought a squid-"

"Squib James."

"Right squid, so her parents were planning to off her. That's just messed up if she was telling the truth."

"She's a Carrow right?"

"Yeah, why does that matter?"

"Then she probably is. At least a few were suspected to work for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Veronica told him.

"Voldemort, Mom. The name was Voldemort." James said still not getting why his parents wouldn't say the name. It wasn't like Grindelwald or Rasputin ever got stupid monikers like that.

Veronica flinched at the name. "There is a reason people don't say it. Anyone who did tended to wind up dead or disappeared."

"Fine, whatever, back to the problems at hand?" James asked.

"We could leave. Pack tonight and be at the airport before morning. If we spring for a Concorde, we could be back in America by lunchtime tomorrow." Veronica said, then screwed her face up as if smelling something distasteful. "We could even take Black and have him request asylum and plead his case."

James thought it over. It was an attractive option. "That sounds good, but we're already planning to go home for Christmas, and it would more or less confirm everything if we did that wouldn't it? If we ran away."

"Probably, but then we would be gone from here." Veronica said. "You and Morgan could be in school after the holidays and everything would be back as it is supposed to be. No more of hiding who or what we are. At least not more so than normal." She said, rubbing his back.

James thought about it. "Maybe we should."

"Think it over. You can get Remus' input when he gets back. I'm going to keep working with Morgan; you just relax." Veronica said. She stood and gave him a peck on the top of his head. James sat and thought over her suggestion. He tuned out the lesson she was giving Morgan. Everything she said sounded so tempting, but was it the right choice?

A short time later, Remus burst into the room and threw himself into a recliner in the living room. He let out a big sigh then noticed James on the couch. A single sniff and he was sitting on the edge of the chair, suddenly very concerned.

"James, what is going on?" He asked gently. James looked up at him and started to speak several times, attempting to figure out where to start. Finally he found the right spot.

"Dad, if I said we should, and if Mom agreed, would you shove Black in a travel crate, pack up tonight, leave, and jump on the first plane back home?" James asked. Remus' eyebrows rose. He cleared his throat to respond.

"Well, I'd have to ask why, but if that's what you think, and Veronica agrees, you know I won't go against you two. I can't. Not just because you took my place as alpha, but because the whole purpose was the learn the truth. It might leave Peter behind, but I doubt he'll overcome being a rat anytime soon. If that's the case he will never be a man again. I won't be happy, Sirius won't be happy, but if you say we go, we go." Remus said.

James let out a sigh of relief and recounted what had happened earlier that day once again. Remus listened with mounting concern.

"Well shit." He said once James finished. "I see why you might be thinking of leaving on a jet plane." A stinging hex hit him from across the room.

"Morgan is right here." Veronica said. "Morgan, you don't say words like that understood?"

"Well shit." Morgan said morosely. Then she looked up and saw Veronica expression of rage.

"Run Morgan! Run like the wind!" James called out to her. Morgan took off like a bullet, racing up to her room. Before she could make it, Veronica's magic grabbed her and pulled her back.

"No encouraging her, James. You are in time out, little missy." Veronica said, placing a stool in the corner. "Sit there and remember the rules about bad words."

"But Mom." Morgan complained as she was set on the chair and a sticking charm applied.

"No buts and no talking." Veronica said, turning her attention back to the boys.

Remus' sense of self preservation kicked in instantly. "Sorry dear. Won't happen again dear. Listen to your mother, Morgan. So, you think your secrets are in open circulation?" Remus fired off.

Veronica seemed placated. She sheathed her wand and sat down with James and Remus. Together his adopted parents waited for James to reply.

"That's just it. I don't know. Hestia was dropping hints, but hell Luna has dropped cryptic hints a time or two but nothing came of it. Even then it almost seems like she wants to use me somehow? I don't know. To be honest she was acting strangely by the end of class. Not that I know her all that well. I guess I won't know unless I actually meet with her after the study session." James said, rambling as he verbalized his scattered thoughts.

"And Severus?"

"I want to think he is bluffing. Mom said you went to school with him; what do you think? Is he bluffing or does he know?" James asked. Remus sat back and rested his chin on his hands as he thought it over.

"I think he suspects but isn't sure. On a side note, you probably shouldn't have punched Draco Malfoy, no matter what he was saying." Remus said. James looked at his still swollen hand. It was going down, but the flesh around his knuckles was bruised.

"Yeah. What do you think he will do once he knows? He- Heck why does he suspect it in the first place?" James asked, catching himself before he could get himself in trouble with double hockey sticks. Remus let out a long sigh as he thought back to times long past. Eons ago when dinosaurs ruled the world and he was in school. At least, that's how James interpreted the sigh.

"To be honest, I should've suspected he would see it before the Headmaster would. Minerva figured it out because of the birthday, your appearance, her proximity and the fact there was no concealing going on. Since we got here, we haven't advertised your birthday, the charms have been renewed each week, and you aren't hanging out with Professor Snape on your off time right?"

"Sweet Jesus no." James said with a grimace.

"Yes, Severus is no fun to be around. I know." Remus said.

"Honey, get to the point. Dinner is starting soon and we will need to be there on time unless we want to draw more attention by not attending. That may confirm Severus' suspicion. In which case, we need to start packing." Veronica interjected.

"Right sorry. Getting to the point, James, Severus and your father competed through most of their school years for the attention of your mother. Severus and Lily knew each other before Hogwarts, though I don't really know the details. After we all started, they tried to stay friends, but, things being what they were, it was difficult. That friendship seemed to end around the start of sixth year. Your father met Lily on the train first year and I think he fell in love with her there. I can still remember some of what he said that first night about her. Someday I'll have to tell you some of the horrendous love poems he asked us to-"

"To point Remus."

"Right, right, sorry. The point is that if anyone was going to recognize you through everything it would be him. Add in some of my history with him, and that Black is in the news and it might have made him even more on edge than normal."

"Oh, that kinda sucks." James said. He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly through the nose.

"What do you want to do James?" Veronica asked.

James stood and clapped his hands. "Alright here is my plan. We continue on like nothing has happened. Behind closed doors, we pack and get ready to run at any moment. I'll meet Hestia like she's expecting tonight and Snape for detention tomorrow morning. If at any point I think they put our family in danger we go. Likewise if either of you notice anything from those two or someone else on the staff." James said confidently. Then he fell in on himself. "Does that work?" He asked softly.

Veronica stood and pulled him into a hug. Remus joined a moment later, having taken the time to dispel the sticking charm on Morgan and signaled for her to join. James stumbled as Morgan hit the group hug.

"That works James. Now let's go eat dinner." Veronica said. The family squeezed each other tightly for a moment then broke. The faith in each other reaffirmed, the Lupins went to dinner.

XxX

Dinner was a tense affair for James. He sat so he could watch the Slytherin table, but Hestia gave no sign she was acting any differently than normal. Then again he didn't make a habit of watching the Slytherins so how would he know. She was there with the other third years minus Malfoy. James noted she sat at the edges of her year group, next to her sister Flora, and did not seem to interact with them over much.

James tried to keep from staring. He tried to participate in the dinner conversation, but everyone could tell something was off.

"James, you okay? You've been a bit weird since we saw you at lunch. Did something happen in potions?" Heather asked, the first to finally face the troll in the hallway.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" James replied. He cut a bite off his sausage and mixed it with the potatoes and gravy before shoving it in his mouth. Heather gave Roger a look. The one that told him it was his turn to say something. The kind of communication people in a relationship slowly develop.

"James, we know you did something to Malfoy. Given that he isn't at dinner and your hand is swelling." James coughed as he choked on his food.

"What are you talking about?" He croaked.

"Well you bruised your hand, and Gryffindors might have mentioned something to us when we passed then on our way down to potions while they headed for the greenhouses." Roger said.

"Look guys don't worry about it. I'm fine, he'll live. Now drop it. Also Wayne, I'm going to be getting up early for the next little bit for detentions; sorry in advance." James said. He looked down at his plate and continued to eat. The other Hufflepuffs left him alone after that, choosing to talk of other things. Like their plans for the upcoming holidays.

After dinner, it was time for the study session. James detoured to his room, grabbed his backpack and headed for room three fifty-one. Madam Hooch was there, sitting at the supervisor's desk and flipping through a Quidditch magazine. The second years waved to him and James took a peek over at his normal table. Katie and Sara were there working, a seat left open between them. Wayne was there, talking to Justin who was sitting at the next table over with the Dean and Seamus.

' _Looks like Hestia isn't here. Good. That's good.'_ James thought, hopeful that maybe she would just come to talk to him after the session. He started with the second years. "Alright, what do you need help with today?"

The second years didn't really need James' help. They already had what they needed for their transfiguration essay, but James' confirmation of the fact was a comfort for them. He was about to go join his friends when the Carrows both arrived. They joined Katie, Sara and Wayne. Flora took the seat between Katie and Sara. Hestia sat down at the end, leaving a seat between her and Wayne.

James grimaced and sat down with the second years. "Hey Luna, how far have you gotten on that Herbology homework."

Luna looked at him and frowned. "You aren't really interested in doing Herbology right now, are you?" She said patiently.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"You seem to have a lot of Wrackspurts James. They got worse when Flora arrived with her sister. Is something the matter? I heard you brought a dog back alongside them. How is he doing? Might I visit him sometime. Daddy never let me have a dog or a crup. He said they would scare away any crumple-horned snorkacks. While he's probably right, I would like to meet one. Especially one that can talk." Luna said.

James took a moment to parse out what she actually said. It was a useful skill to have around her and made him actually have to think before he spoke. ' _Somehow, I think Mom would approve of that.'_

"All dogs can talk Luna. Why don't you talk to Fang?"

"I tried that yesterday, but he didn't reply. He just lay there looking very tired." Luna said.

"Ah."

"What's the matter James?" Luna said.

"Nothing's wrong Luna." James said setting up his Herbology notebook between them. "Is this right or-"

"James. You told me you don't like liars. Did you lie to me then?" Luna said cutting him off.

"No."

"Then stop lying and tell me what is wrong. At least admit something is wrong and tell me you don't want to talk about it." Luna said turning in her seat and giving James her best stern look. It wasn't very good, but her comment had cut straight to his heart.

"Yes, something is wrong. I don't want to talk about it. Yes, it relates to at least one person in this room, but also people outside this room. It has been a pretty crappy day and I just want to get through to bedtime at this point. Happy now?" James asked. He noticed the other second years pointedly avoiding acting like they weren't listening in and failing given that all their quills had stopped and they weren't moving or talking. He still appreciated the effort.

"Oh. Okay then. I'll help you with Herbology, and James."

"Hmm."

"Your Wrackspurts seem less agitated." Luna said, before helping him with the essay.

The rest of the study session passed in soft chatter and the scratching of writing implements against medium meant to be written on. Mostly quills and parchment, but James would be damned to the deepest depth of Moria before he ever used those. Nevermind that several professors still took points off for his obstinance. ' _It doesn't really matter because none of my grades here will matter when I start high school next year. Probably. Too bad Mom'll kill me if I don't try my best.'_

Alas, to James disappoint and elation, the study session came to an end. Disappointment because now he had to deal with Hestia. Elation because after that he could go to bed and for a short time, much too short given his detention, but for a short time he could pretend it was all a dream.

James was the last one out, as usual. Hestia was there waiting for him in the hallway.

"Good evening, James." Hestia said cheerfully. "Are you ready?"

"Let's get this over with." James muttered. Hestia smiled, looped her arms around his right one, and started walking. James fell in step beside her to avoid being dragged or making a scene. They walked quietly for a moment, then Hestia started speaking.

"I promised I was going to tell you everything, but I have a feeling you would prefer we did it somewhere private. I went by today to double check it after class. It is out of the way and I don't think anyone beside me and Flora know about it. Hestia said. James listened as she spoke, trying to get a read on her. She was still being cheerful and she smelled it too, well beneath the perfume she was wearing. That didn't jive with what he expected given she probably knew he was a werewolf.

' _Aren't Brits supposed to be terrified and irrational. She's acting like she couldn't care less. Susan was/is the exact opposite of this.'_ James thought. Hestia remained silent after her last statement and James began to feel uncomfortable with the silence.

"I appreciate that." James said conversationally. Hestia smiled, pulled his arm tighter against her body, and leaned against him. Her body heat warmed his arm, and he could kind of, maybe, see a peek down the top of her shirt under her robes as they walked along. It was about that time fresh thoughts started running through his mind.

' _She's trying to trick you James. Don't fall for her female tricks. She's a black widow luring you into her web. This is all a convoluted plan to use you somehow. The squid story, the flirty craziness. It won't end well, so don't let her get to you.'_ He reminded himself, but he still felt his anger and fear fading away. Maybe that's why they were walking slowly through the castle to wherever they were going.

Eventually, they came to a stop in the North tower.

"Most people only come out here for Trelawney's class, but there are a number of unused rooms. Such as this one." Hestia said detaching herself from him to open a door. Inside were a pair of chairs and a coffee table. A tea set rested on the table, steam gently rising from it. A pair of torches burned low on opposite walls and pale silver light from the waxing gibbous spilled in from the window onto the two chairs. Hestia entered the room and took the chair on the left.

James hesitated for just a second, but followed and took the seat on the right. Hestia took a moment to make her tea and offered a cup to James as well. He took it since they were being polite to each other so far and he didn't see a reason to stop. Being polite cost nothing, so long as the other person was too.

Hestia looked out the window at the moon and back to James. She set her tea down and leaned forward. "You, James Lupin, are a werewolf. A lycanthrope. A man cursed to change each time the full moon rises, capable of passing the curse off to anyone you might attack that same night, and not supposed to be at Hogwarts, seeing as the Ministry does not consider you a wizard." Hestia said. There was no doubt in her voice. She was certain.

' _So how do I react.'_ James thought as he took a sip of the tea to stall. ' _Well she thinks she knows for certain and she hasn't gone running to the hills crying wolf. She seems eager to be alone with me. Fuck it, let's play along.'_

"So you did figure it out huh. I was going to ask how, but, thinking about this morning, you gave some pretty big hints as to how in class." James said and took a sip of tea. "This is surprisingly good you know. So what now?"

Hestia took a second to rethink her script. She was not expecting James to go along with it so easily it seemed.

"You aren't denying it?" She asked. "I thought you would deny it then make me promise not to tell anyone."

"I might have, but, honestly Hestia, I almost want you to go shouting it from the rooftops. Please go right ahead and get us, me and my family, kicked out because this country is filled with prejudiced morons. Then I can go back to my home, my bed, my friends, and my life." James replied then let out a little snicker. "You aren't even the first person to learn."

Hestia did a short fish impression, but quickly schooled her features. She took a sip of her tea and glanced at James.

"So now what?" James asked.

"Who else knows?" Hestia asked quietly.

"The headmaster, the heads of house, and one other student, who has sworn on their families honor to keep it secret." James said.

"Oh." Hestia said. A silence fell upon the two as they drank their tea. James was struck by the weirdness of it, but he wasn't lying. It was some of the best tea he'd had yet.

"That said, I would prefer you kept it a secret." James said when they both put down their cups.

"I planned to." Hesita admitted softly not meeting James' eye. Instead she let her brown hair fall forward and cover right side of her face. "This is not going how I expected."

"No, I imagine not. You Brits are a bit odd about werewolves. I'm honestly surprised you are even in this secluded room with me, both of us bathed in pale moonlight. I'd have thought you would be afraid for your life. Instead you smell confused. Before that you smelled happy. Which I found odd." James said.

"I am not like most people." Hestia twisted in her chair, throwing her legs over the arm so she could look directly at James without turning her head.

"I think it is time for me to start telling you everything. Why some people wanted me to talk to you today, which also plays into why Malfoy was a git this morning, why I hate the status quo, and why I wanted to talk this evening." James nodded and she began.

Hestia explained the political situation in Magical Britain, to which James only half-listened, instead of waiting for her to get to the point. Then she started on how it affects the student population and James found himself a bit confused.

"Okay pump the breaks. That doesn't make any sense. Sure the third years don't get along between the Gryffindors and Slytherins, but I think that is more Malfoy and Weasley than anything, if what you said about that whole muggle protection thing and their dads is true." James said.

"What are you talking about? The Houses definitely don't all just get along. It's not like making those two disappear would fix everything, tempting though the thought might be."

"Hestia, the fourth years all get along. Sure Terrence is a bit of an ass from time to time to Katie, but I think that is just because of the rise he gets out of her." James said.

"Okay, fair point, but the fourth years are an anomaly. There are so few of them conflict doesn't make much sense. From what Flora told me, Terrence was the one that pushed for peaceful relations. He set himself as the leader of the fourth year Slytherins and, despite being only a half-blood, was able to pull it off."

"So what?"

"It changed things in fourth year, but the older and especially the younger students are all playing their form of the game."

"Fine, let's say there is a political game afoot in Hogwarts. What no one, I mean no one, has been able to convince me is why I matter to it. You say the other Slytherins wanted you to talk to me to see if they could use me somehow. You obviously want to use me somehow yourself, else we wouldn't be here talking. Yet, not once has anyone said how they want to do so." James said.

"They would want you to be around them, to abandon your current friends and make their side in the game appear stronger. The others want you as a pawn. In Malfoy's case, he see you as a threat or obstacle."

"Then they're idiots." James replied.

"They're teenagers James. Of course they are idiots."

"And you aren't?"

"No. I can't afford to be."

"Sure." James drawled skeptically. Hestia frowned and turned away. She pulled her feet up into her chair with her, curling into a ball. Her scent changed again. This time sorrow added to the bouquet of scents.

"And now it is time to talk about me, my family, and why the only person I don't want to see dead out of that group is my sister." Hestia said. James waited for her to continue.

"My family thought I was a squib when Flora's letter came, but mine did not. They talked about killing or abandoning me. They did that right in front of me. Asking my opinion at times. Aunt Alentco and Uncle Amycus were particularly vivid in their descriptions of what should happen. Fortunately for me, Flora was a golden child at that moment. When she insisted it had to be Dumbledore's fault, well Daddy dearest was only too happy to go lay into the headmaster, even though he thought it would be pointless."

"Imagine their surprise when they learned about the cutoff date and that I would start a year later. How do you think they reacted?" Hestia asked. James tried to think of an answer. He noticed tears starting to form in the corners of Hestia's eyes.

"Um, I want to say apologized and tried to make it up to you, but for some reason I doubt that's the case." James said. ' _What kind of parent does that to their kid?'_

Hestia let out a choked sobbing laugh. "You would think, but no. I was still at fault for the whole thing. Little better than a squib until the letter actually came. That was a horrifying year. It was also the year I learned the value of little details and overlooked things. The ability of house elves to hear everything in a house and warn me if Alentco came over looking to punish me for no reason for example, or that squibs make up the majority of werewolves in Britain because they couldn't defend themselves."

"That seems a little specific?"

"That little tibbit was from Daddy dearest." Hestia said sarcastically. "He spent the year thinking the cutoff date might all be a trick to protect me for a little longer by the blind, stubborn, useless old man who was finally getting his just desserts when Harry Potter failed to appear as expected."

"And he chose that little tidbit because?"

"Because people are eleven before anyone knows they are a squib. Then they tend to wind up stuck in the magical world because it is getting harder and harder to just appear in the muggle one. So they drift around in a world that doesn't want them. They either get bitten or let themselves be bitten intentionally. From what I learned, it lets them get back at a society that has done them wrong. At least that is what the one I talked to said." Hestia explained.

"You talked to another werewolf before, knowingly? Is that why you aren't being irrational and terrified of me right now?

"Part of it. You've been here for months and haven't bitten anyone during a full moon. You are obviously leaving the castle to avoid that. If anything you have protected people. More like the sheepdog than the raiding wolf really. Maybe that is why I'm willing to talk to you like this." Hestia muttered into her knees.

"As for meeting one before, Alentco took me out the next day after Daddy dearest filled me in on that possible future to speak with one she knew and occasionally hired to 'take care of pest problems.'"

"Well that doesn't sound criminal or ominous in any way, shape, or form does it." James said. Hestia snorted and shook her head.

"As I said, I want my family dead."

"Because they were terrible to you for one year and occasionally involve themselves in criminal acts?" James asked.

"Not for one year. They are still terrible to me." Hestia said.

"Well shit." James said.

Hestia uncurled herself and got out of her seat. She walked over to James and plopped herself in his lap. He was very confused as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Uh, What're you doing?"

"I want a hug right now and the big, strong shepherd is going to give me one while I tell you what else I want." Hestia said.

James wrapped his arms around her as he was told. "I'm the wolf not the shepherd."

"Then you are fluffy and furry and warm." Hestia said. James took the compliment and waited for Hestia to recover from her story. Eventually she loosened her grip and James ended his part of the hug.

"I want you to help me upset the status quo. That means I need you to help me unseat Malfoy and prevent anyone else from taking his spot among the third year Slytherins while helping me make friends in other Houses. Carrow isn't exactly a popular name in many circles outside Slytherin, and in Slytherin the name carries almost no weight because we aren't the richest family. I realize so far I haven't offered you very much aside from my silence." Hestia said, snuggling against him a bit tighter.

"No, you haven't and I really don't care about any of this. Other than agreeing most of your family needs to die in an electrical fire." James said. He was starting to blush from the close contact, and hoped she hadn't noticed. She did feel good against his body, her hips wiggling against his lap as she pulled herself tighter against him.

She giggled. "I don't know what electrical is, but fire sounds nice. We could roast sausages as they burned and drink water instead of pouring it on them as they begged."

James grinned uncomfortably. ' _Okay, that was a bit much.'_

Hestia shifted so her head was level with his, her lips next to his ear.

"You aren't the worst looking boy in school James. There are several girls with a crush on you." Hestia whispered in his ear. "Part of what I need is for you to be around me and I around you. I can think of a good reason for us to be seen together. A way that will send everyone asking question and give me a chance to build my network outside of Slytherin."

"Oh, and does it somehow relate to the fact you are still sitting in my lap?" James asked.

"I offered a stick, keeping you secret. Now let me show you the carrot." Hestia said. She turned his head and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss was like fire to James' brain. Maybe it was the wolf, maybe it was the boy, or maybe it was the raging hormones of puberty but the kiss was sweeter than any candy James had ever eaten. All too soon it ended when Hestia pulled away. It was just a short peck on the lip, held long enough to know it was there, but it was James' first.

"Wow." James whispered. "As carrots go, that's a very good one, but why does that matter? Couldn't you just do it on your own. Look you are doing it right now. Maybe don't sit in everyone's lap but…" James trailed off and shrugged.

"Because it'll be strange if I just went up to let's say Smith and just started chatting him up. Weren't you paying any attention."

"Yeah students are little political clones of their parents and the two parties have never heard of compromise. See I listen. I just don't understand."

"It really isn't that hard to understand. I want to rock the boat."

"Don't rock the boat baby." James muttered in refrain.

"What?"

"Nothing. You were saying about rocking the boat?"

"If I can get Gryffindorks and Hufflepuffs and Writing Desks to help me then all the better."

"Writing Desks?"

"From the riddle, how is the raven like a writing desk."

"Isn't their animal an Eagle?"

"Yes, but they are Ravenclaw. So my name is witty." Hestia said with a smirk, her eyes challenging James to argue the point.

"Fine, but then what about Hufflepuff."

"Isn't that name bad enough already?" Hestia teased, bringing her lips close to his only to pull away at the last second. James laughed.

"Fair enough. It is a pretty bad name. So how does building a coalition like that help you. Isn't it exactly what Terrence did?" James asked, now actually thinking it over. If she was going to go this far she wasn't going to spill his secret.

"It is, but it's limited to his year, and once the older students realized what he pulled they restrained him somewhat. But then again, I don't want to build a coalition, I just want everyone to wonder if I am."

"I want Malfoy to be a noisy little kitten. Meow Meow Meow look at me. I am king of the castle. Why yes you are, yes you are. Now go play with some yarn."

"I want to see Longbottom sitting with traditionalist students and making everyone think he is going to bring big changes."

"I want to see Bones sitting with Brocklehurst and Bulstrode. I want to see the world go topsy-turvy. At least while I am here, and maybe, just maybe, it will lead to a better life for me afterwards." Hestia said, falling back into James' lap after she stood while ranting.

"And hanging out with me will lead to that?" James asked skeptically.

"Well there will be a bit more to it than that. I might ask you to throw and jinx or hex here or there. Little things like that." Hestia said. James raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"It probably won't mean anything really, but you don't get to be Slytherin without having ambitions." Hestia said and kissed him again. "So will that work. I'll be your girlfriend and you be my big bad wolf."

James shook his head. ' _What the hell, she'll keep the secret and this could be fun. Let's do it.'_

"Okay Hestia. Let's do it. Now, how do you want to seal the deal?" James asked. Hestia's answer was exactly what James was hoping for.

XxX

Wednesday 24 Nov 1993

James groaned quietly as he woke up early. Wayne was up and glaring at him from his bed. James silenced the alarm he'd prepared the night before. On one hand punching Malfoy had somehow gotten him a very physical girlfriend, as Hestia had been happy to explain and demonstrate last night. A girlfriend holding a secret over his head, but a girlfriend nonetheless. ' _Well that is one worry resolved in a pretty positive way.'_

On the other hand, he now had to go deal with Professor Snape. James apologized to Wayne and got dressed for his detention. He took his backpack with him, filled with the days books and left for the dungeons.

James arrived at the Potions classroom and stopped outside. A quick check and he saw he was a single minute early. ' _Alright as soon as it changes over I will knock. Not a second before. He did say Six O'clock on the dot. Not before. Not after. On the dot.'_

James waited outside the classroom for the exact second the charm ticked over. As soon as it did, he knocked on the door. It glided open. Professor Snape was sitting behind his desk.

"Get in. The cauldrons are on the right, the tap will provide water, and the brushes are in the cabinet beside it. Get to work." He said. James put his bag down near the door and did as he was told. They passed detention in silence. Anytime James looked up from his work, Professor Snape was staring at him.

Eventually the detention came to an end. "It's time for breakfast. You can either return tomorrow or just admit who you really are." Professor Snape said, having left his desk to stand in front of James.

"I am James Lupin." James replied as he dried his raw hands on his robes.

"I will see you tomorrow then." Professor Snape said. James grabbed his bag and left. As he walked to the Great Hall he thought it over.

' _He was silent the whole time and just asked I admit to being Harry Potter. I don't think he knows. It had to have been a bluff. If I get through this detention then it should be over.'_ James thought.

James ran a finger along his lips remembering the kisses he and Hestia shared last night. _'You know, despite yesterday's pair of scares these next few months might actually be pretty fun.'_

* * *

 **AN: To start with, there was a quick recon on last chapter after 1529's comments. They had a good point about the blackout being contrived and so was changed. James knows why he decked Malfoy.**

 **That's all I have to say now. Next Chapter will be Katie's weekend with Princess, after that will be the Lupin family's weekend in Edinburgh before the full moon. After that... We will see.**

 **As always thanks for reading and extra thanks for reviews.**

 **-Pentel Out**

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Saturday 27 November 1993

Katie was unhappy as she rolled out of bed far too early on a Saturday. She smacked her dry lips and ran her tongue over them, hoping to drive away the night's dryness. She pushed herself up from her bed and ran a hand through her messy hair. Right now she was questioning her decision to get a dog. _'Why did I agree to meet up at this awful hour on a Saturday?'_

XxX

Thursday 25 November 1993

The study session was nearly empty for once. Sara decided not to come, Flora said she wouldn't be there, and, thankfully, Terrence hadn't shown up either. A smattering of third years were there, but far less than the past few days. Katie was looking forward to working on silent transfigurations. James suggested it as the next step in trying to cast everything silently. She looked at the toothpick before her.

' _Turn a toothpick into a needle. I should be able to do this no problem. I was second to get it first year. I can do this.'_ Katie thought as she stared at it. Maybe she would be able to if she didn't keep looking over a James and his new girlfriend.

Their relationship had come out of nowhere. She didn't really care, but Sara was down because of it and Katie really would have preferred not to have to see their public displays of affection.

"Hey Katie," James said, breaking her from her thoughts. "Do you mind taking care of Princess this weekend? Me and my family are taking another educational trip, this time to Edinburgh, and we won't be back till Tuesday. Since he's yours in the first place, we figured you would be happy to feed and walk him while we were gone."

"Of course," Katie said instantly. "Having him for the weekend will be great. It will probably be good to get him used to listening to me for when I take him home at Christmas too."

James seemed to be fighting a smirk. "Probably. Can you come by the apartment Saturday before we leave? His bowls are there and Dad said he'd conjure a leash for you. You'll just need to take him out twice a day and feed him in the morning and evening. According to Dad, at the end of the day you have to leave him there, but if you want to have him with you the rest of the time you can, just don't let him get into any trouble." James said.

"Sure. What time are you leaving and where do you want to meet?"

"We're leaving before breakfast so plan to meet at like six, six-thirty wherever you want."

Katie groaned. "Does it have to be so early. It's bad enough during the week having to wake up for practice are you really gonna make me get up on the weekend?"

James sighed and passed a knut to Hestia. "You were right."

"Get used to it honey," Hestia said, she took the knut and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"But yes. So where do you want to meet, the Great Hall or maybe the Defense Classroom?"

"Meet me on the seventh floor, near the portrait of the fat- er Sir Cadogan. You will know when you find him. Trust me." Katie said. If she's going to get up that early on the weekend she was going to make him wake up even earlier to come to her.

"Sounds good."

XxX

Saturday 27 November 1993

 _'Oh yeah, that's why.'_ Katie thought as she entered the bathroom.

Feeling refreshed once her morning absolutions were done, Katie dressed, brushed her hair, and, still unhappy, left the dorms. She passed through the common room and out the portrait door to meet James, who was leaning against a window with his back towards her. He had a full backpack on his back and a duffle bag at his side.

"Morning," He yawned. "Let's go." James picked up his bag with a grunt and they started walking.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. James was starting to breathe heavily. Finally, curiosity got the better of her.

"If that's so heavy why not cast a featherweight charm on it?" Katie asked, pointing to the bag.

James put the bag down, breathing heavily. "I actually did the opposite."

"Why? Also, a heavyweight charm is a thing?" Katie asked, looking at him like he was insane.

"A suggestion from Hestia believe it or not," James said putting on a dopey smile. "James, I know it isn't common here, but do you work out much back home. Malfoy wouldn't shut up about your punch until someone pointed out it meant you are stronger than him." He quoted. "Then we got to thinking. Could you imagine what would have happened to him if I was even stronger? I decided to start working out."

"Really, so you can punch harder?" Katie asked.

"No, so that I can do any physical thing better," James said. Katie looked at the bag again, shrugged and kept walking. James lifted the duffle and hustled to overtake her so he could lead them the right way. Unbidden, the thought of a muscle-bound James crossed her mind. It wasn't the worst image she conjured.

"How did that happen anyway. You and Hestia." Katie asked.

"It just clicked you know. We wound up talking after the study session Tuesday about potions class and by the time we finished it was almost curfew and potions was the furthest thing from our mind." James said.

Katie accepted his answer as the best she was going to get and decided not to dig any deeper. They finished the rest of the walk in silence. They stopped in front of an inconspicuous door. James didn't bother knocking; he barged right in.

"I'm here with Katie. Is everything ready to go?" James called out.

"Just about. Mum wants to talk to her first." A small girl answered. "They're still in their room."

"We're coming down now."

Katie followed James in. The apartment looked comfortable, homely. The fireplace was cold, but from the way the furniture was arranged it was clear, it could provide a roaring flame to keep the room warm on a cold night. On the other side, there was a cozy dining room where she saw Princess sleeping on the floor. Stairs along the back wall led to the bedrooms. Professor Lupin and his wife were walking down them now.

"Katie, right on time." Missus Lupin said after she hugged James. "Remus take my bag while I let her know what we expect." Professor Lupin took the bag and was joined James in the living room.

Missus Lupin led her into the dining room. "Good Morning Katie. I don't think we've officially met, but James has mentioned you a time or two. How are you this morning?"

"Nice to meet you," Katie said returning the handshake. "So you're going to Edinburgh for the weekend?"

"Yes. Morgan wanted to visit a zoo and we did London last time. It will actually be my first time though Remus has been there before. It should be an interesting trip, but you don't want to hear about that. You are here for Princess." Missus Lupin said, frowning as she said the name. She glared at the dog before continuing.

"He eats three meals a day because he was so thin when you found him. The easiest for you would just be to take him with you to each meal. The elves should notice and provide food for him, just be sure to bring his bowls along. You can have him with you during the day, but we expect him to be returned and locked up here each night. Here's his leash." Veronica said, patting the leash and collar lying on the table. "And here is the key to the apartment. Any questions?" Veronica said, placing a key in Katie's hand.

Katie shook her head. She was looking forward to this. She'd been looking forward to this since James brought it up. She didn't get to spent much time with her new pet and was hoping to use the weekend to bond with him a bit.

"Nope. I've got it all." She said with a nod.

"Good, we're trusting you with this. Don't make us regret it." Missus Lupin said. Katie gulped at the hard look in her eyes and nodded again. "Good. Then we're off. Have a wonderful weekend, and Princess, behave."

With that last warning, Missus Lupin joined the rest of her family and they were off. James, the last one out, waved before disappearing into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Katie turned to Princess.

"Hey boy, wake up. It's time for breakfast." She said, squatting down and laying a hand on her dog. Princess stirred looking around as he raised his head. His eyes fell on her and he stilled.

"Well, what do you think boy? Breakfast in the Great Hall, then you can join me for the Quidditch game, and after maybe play a little fetch. How does that sound?" Katie asked.

Princess looked at her for a long moment. His eyes seemed so human like he was thinking actually thinking it over.

"I promise to pass you the juiciest sausage from the table." She said to tempt Princess. It worked. He let out a happy bark. jumped up, and ran for the door. "Okay, okay. Just hang on a second. Let me get this leash on you."

Katie giggled as she affixed the collar and took hold of the leash. Princess looked back at her as if offended she thought he needed it. Katie ignored the look. Of course, a stray wouldn't think he needed a leash, but Princess needed to learn to listen to her. Now ready, Katie led the way to breakfast.

XxX

Katie settled into the Ravenclaw side of the stands with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The other chasers were on either side of her, while the Weasley trio of the team sat in front, sandwiching Wood between them. Princess was on the floor in front of her. It was time for the last game before Christmas, the Slytherin-Ravenclaw match. The blue and green sides of the stands readied for the game, blue far outweighing the green.

"Alrighty everyone, remember we're watching Ravenclaw this game. They've seen us play twice now and will be more than ready for us when we get back from the holidays. We have to get a measure on them now and come up with our strategy to beat them." Wood told the team seriously.

"Will it be to catch the snitch before they do? I think we should go with that. What do you say, Fred?"

"No, no, no, George, you only have a part of the plan. The real strategy is to shut them out, run the score up to one-hundred fifty then catch the snitch before them. We have to make it a good show. Otherwise, we won't get free tickets to Oliver's games once he gets drafted."

Katie laughed as Wood grew frustrated with the twins and tried to impress upon them the importance of watching the game.

"Of course, we're going to watch the game. That's the whole point of coming to it in the first place. Why else would you come to a Quidditch game, to snog?" Angela asked teasingly.

"No, that's what broom cupboards are for. Quidditch is for playing with Quaffles." Alicia said using her arms to push her chest up and winking at the Twins and Wood.

"Dammit Spinnet, flirt on your own time. This is important." Wood said, throwing his hands in front of Fred's and George's eyes. The good-natured teasing and jokes continued as they waited for the match to start. Through it all Princess sat there, his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging.

Finally, the voice of Lee Jordan filled the stadium accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome everyone to the third Quidditch match of the season. Today we will be seeing the cerebral Ravenclaw take on the brutish-"

"Lee." The single word of warning was enough to put him back on track.

"Er, right. The cerebral Ravenclaw take on the cunning Slytherins. Whose strategies will win out in the end?" Thunderous cheers rose up from both sides of the stands. Slytherin was introduced, followed quickly by the Ravenclaws. They each had a short period of warm-up before the captain's met for the official start of the game.

"Alright everyone, pay attention." Wood said as the whistle blew and the game began. It went about how Katie expected it to. Slytherin opened up with brutal aggression, trying to pin the Ravenclaw chasers down with bludgers and ride roughshod over them. What did surprise her was how closely Princess seemed to be following the game. Katie leaned in close to talk to him over the crowds

"Enjoying the game or do you just want a ball to play with?" Katie asked right next to Princesses ear. Princess' ear twitched and he gave out a little wuff. Katie found it funny until she looked were Princess was pointing and saw he was looking right were the snitch was hovering over the Ravenclaw goal posts and directly beneath both Seekers.

"Huh, there's the snitch," Katie said. Princess gave a little wuff of confirmation as Alicia and Angelia looked to try and find it.

"Where?"

"Right there, left goal post." She said guiding them onto it. "You think one of them would have seen it."

"Yeah, but how did you see it?" Alicia asked.

"Princess was pointing at it." Katie said, laying a hand on his head. The other chasers pursed their lips, on the edge of asking a question when Cho Chang dived, Draco Malfoy a second behind her.

The stands stood as the chase began. Cho and Draco raced around the field, following the snitch. Once, twice, thrice they circled the field following the elusive golden ball. Then Cho jinked when the snitch janked. Draco wasn't tricked and slipped in behind it. Slytherin scored, and, a second later, Draco caught the snitch.

The Gryffindor team groaned as one while the green side of the stadium cheered. The final score, 260-80. The stands began to empty and the team debrief began.

"Well team, that was good to see. Now let's get down to planning." Wood said. "Ravenclaw couldn't deal with the aggression the Snakes were putting out. We can match that, right boys?"

Fred and George gave Wood an offended look. "You only expect us to match the Snakes."

"How disappointing.

"Here we thought you had faith in us."

"We can beat that."

"At least twice over." The pair said. Wood seemed satisfied by the answer while Ginny just sighed.

"Do you have to do that every time?" She asked.

"Of course we do."

"It's in the contract."

"A part of our solemn swear."

Princess, who had until now been just walking calmly beside Katie snapped his head towards the two. Katie stumbled as she nearly tripped over him.

"Woah boy, what's wrong?" Katie asked as she recovered. Princess sneezed and started walking again, though instead of sniffing along the floor he was now watching the twins.

XxX

Saturday 27 November 1993

Evening came to quickly. Oliver begrudgingly admitted there was something more to life than Quidditch and graciously let the team enjoy their Saturday instead of starting to practice for the game against Ravenclaw. In accordance with the agreement with Professor Lupin, she was taking Princess back to the apartment. For the life of her, Katie couldn't figure out why she let George and Fred accompany her.

"Remind me again why I am letting you come with me?" She asked turning her head left and right to look at both of them.

"Because we didn't give you a choice." Fred said.

"And because we are merely trying to retrieve a bit of property confiscated by the good defense professor following our morale building mission following the break-in by one Sirius Black." George added, stumbling as Princess crossed in front of him. "Oi!"

"Your dog doesn't seem to like us very much." Fred said, noting this was far from the first time Princess had messed with them in some way.

"What are you talking about? For a stray, he's been wonderfully well behaved." Katie said, defending her new dog. "Yes, you have. Yes, you have."

The twins shared a suffering look. "Perfectly well behaved?"

"What about when he stole our dinner?"

"Or ate our charms essays?"

"Or went tearing around the third year's dorm?"

"Or just now when he tried to trip me?"

"Yeah what about this unprovoked attempt on George's life?"

Katie brushed their concerns off. "Nonsense, he was just getting into a little fun and playing around. You're just jealous he's getting all the attention instead of you." Princess barked his agreement.

Fred and George scoffed in disagreement and began to reassure Katie that they were in no means upset Princess had taken the attention of everyone in the common room. Certainly not. Nope. Not one bit jealous.

Before Katie was forced to endure any more of their protests, the Lupin's apartment came into view.

' _Thank God.'_ Katie thought as she rushed over with Princess and opened the door. The Twins followed close on her heel. As Katie got Princess settled for the night, they spread out to search for whatever it was Professor Lupin had confiscated.

"Have a good night Princess. We'll hang some more tomorrow." Katie said, scratching Princess behind the ears. Princess' tongue rolled out of his mouth as he leaned into her fingers.

After a few more seconds of scratching, Katie stood and called out to the Twins. "Fred! George! Time to go and don't leave behind anything that will get me in trouble."

A second later, the pair thundered down the stairs, disappoint writ on their faces. "No worries Katie, the rooms are all locked tight and we aren't about to tip the professor off we were snooping unless we actually hit our intended payday." Fred said. George nodded.

"Looks like we'd best just write it off. We were hardly using it anyway when he took it." George said.

"True enough Georgie. True enough. Still, we need to think of an appropriate gift for the Christmas Hols." Fred said.

"Then do it later. Come on, let's go." Katie cut in pushing the pair out of the room. Fred and George let themselves be hurried out. Katie locked up behind her.

XxX

Monday 29 November 1993

Defense with Professor Snape was not one of the highlights of Katie's day. This was the third time they'd endured that particular torture. Once at the end of September, again just before Halloween, and now at the end of November. The first class he'd assigned an essay on werewolves. Thankfully, Professor Lupin had canceled it upon his return, but it was still a pain. Then, last time, it had been all about bloodline curses and how they could be passed on. This time…

"Transmission curses are any curse one person can pass to another through some kind of interaction." Professor Snape began the lecture before diving into all the ways a curse might be passed from one person to the next.

Katie followed along diligently, knowing better than to slack off and give Professor Snape a reason to take points or assign detention.

"A bite is a common means for certain curses such as Lycanthropy or Vampirism." And on he lectured.

' _It is kind of odd how he spends all class lecturing in Defense but almost never does in potions. I guess it is proof how much he wants this job. Though, you'd think he would be happy to teach it as a substitute if that was the case.'_

Soon the class ended and Katie was able to go about her day. That evening she went and got Princess to take him for a walk. "Come on boy."

She slipped the collar and leash on him and started making her way towards the grounds. There was fresh snow and a cold wind was blowing, but she'd said she'd take care of him. They were nearly at the ground floor when Princess jumped forward, ripping the leash out of her hands. He took off like a shot, racing down the corridor.

"Princess get back here!" Katie yelled as she raced after him. Princess paid no heed. He continued, his nose close the ground as he neared whatever had set him off. When Katie finally caught up to him, Princess was facing a crack in the wall barking angrily at it. His paws scrabbled against the stone as he tried to dig into the crack.

"Princess stop. What are you doing?" Katie said as she got closer. Princess turned and growled at her before turning back to the crack.

"No. Bad Princess." Katie said pulling her wand. Princess ignored her and Katie decided it was time for a lesson. " _Aguamenti."_ She whispered, sending a jet of water a Princess. Princess yipped in surprise and glowered at Katie.

"Sit." She commanded.

Princess whined pitifully but eventually complied with the command. Katie summoned the leash and glared at Princess. "You don't go running off on your own and barking at random things anymore. You are a pet now and you have to obey me. Got it?"

Princess laid down and looked back at the crack. He looked between the crack and Katie twice more before giving out a soft woof.

Katie gave the leash a tug and after a moment Princess reluctantly stood and let her lead him outside.

* * *

 **AN: So here we have a Katie POV chapter with her dog Princess. I am also finishing a book called Story Trumps Structure. I may soon be going back and making changes to the story. If that does happen I'll let you all know when the next Chapter comes out.**

 **For Chapter 32 we will be back to James and the Lupin Family.**

 **-Pentel Out**

Updated 6 Jan 2019


	32. Chapter 32

AN:

If you read Wolf Lord for the first time after 6 Jan 2019, ignore this and jump to the text

If you read Wolf Lord before 6 Jan 2019 be advised I have just finished going through the previous 31 chapters, making edits, cuts, additions, etc to try and improve on the story. Several scenes have been added, one of which is flashed back to this chapter, and others have been changed to fit the story I am telling better. Much of this story is developing as it goes and thus needs that kind of occasional maintenance on the preceding work. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

Sunday 28 November 1993

' _Edinburgh_ _is nice. I hope I get to visit again someday.'_ James thought as he waited for dinner to arrive.

They'd kept busy doing everything they wanted this trip. James, Veronica, and Morgan visited the zoo on Saturday, where Morgan burned herself out, running around happily. While Remus, exhausted from helping the Aurors, stayed at the hotel and watched TV with a very tired Morgan that first evening. James and Veronica went walking around downtown Edinburgh.

Remus spent most of Saturday 'trying to find Sirius Black' with the Aurors and was tired from the pointless searching. Fortunately, he'd convinced them to let him search alone Sunday, so he'd be able to spend the whole day with his family.

Today, they visited the castle and took the magical tour. The tour was full of interesting ghosts, enchantments, and crossover with the no-maj history of the castle and Scotland since they had been on and the same until the late sixteen-hundreds.

After the castle, they visited the local magical shopping district, Brigadoon. Unlike the no-maj myth of a cursed village that can only appear once every hundred years, Brigadoon was the magical community of Edinburgh which hid away once the Statute of Secrecy went into effect.

They picked up a new toy for Morgan, a history book for James, and Remus and Veronica got something in an 'Adults only' potions store from Brigadoon. They'd stumbled across a magical theater with a comedy called _The Wizard of the North_ scheduled for the evening. After a moment to think it over, they bought tickets. It seemed a good way to close out the day.

For dinner, the Lupins stopped at a local no-maj restaurant before the play. They'd started off with some haggis. James found it wasn't as bad as he expected. While they were waiting on the main course, he asked Remus a question about magical communities in the British Isles.

"Hey Dad, how come all I ever hear about is Diagon Alley? It almost seems as if it is the only magical shopping district anyone at Hogwarts knows. Are there more places than just Brigadoon and Diagon?" James asked.

They were able to talk freely because Veronica set a sound distorting ward as soon as they sat down. To the outside world, it would sound like they were discussing the zoo.

Remus thought it over as he chewed the little bit of haggis he'd taken. He made a face, spit it into a napkin, and vanished it discreetly. "Not for me."

"But to answer your question James, probably because you haven't asked anyone about it. Most people talk about Diagon because that's where the back to school shopping happens. Partly because it is the only district Muggleborns get introduced to thanks to Gringotts being there and partly because most the political and economic power in Britain is concentrated in the London area." Remus explained.

"He's right James. Didn't I ever tell you where my family's store was?" Veronica asked.

"Somewhere in Cornwall, that's the southwest part of England right?" James said, trying to put the geography straight in his head.

"Right. The thing is like Remus said, the bank is in London. So while there are communities dotting the country, they tend to gear towards those without the skill for apparition, the taste for Floo or Portkeys, or a willingness to ride the Knight Bus. To be fair, Floo powder isn't cheap so unless you really need to most people try to avoid using it overmuch." Veronica said.

Interrupting their conversation, the door slammed opened, bring an unexpected scent. The whole restaurant seemed to tense up as the newcomer stalked into the building.

He smelled like a werewolf, a powerful werewolf at that. His long greying hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and messy mutton chops ran down his jaw until they turned into an unkempt goatee.

His eyes alighted on their table and he smiled. He grabbed a chair, the nails on his hand long, yellowed, thicker than human, biting into the wood as he swung it around to take a seat at their table.

"Remus it's been too long boy. I heard you've been back for months now and you haven't been by to see me yet. How disappointing." The man said, his voice sweet and silky. His eyes roamed the table. "And what is this? Here I thought you were always going to be a lone wolf, but it seems like you went and got yourself a pack after all."

Remus glared at the man, scowling. James felt a pressing need to dive him off. Something was wrong about him being there. He was an intruder, but he acted like he was the one in command. James was the Alpha, but then maybe this man was too. He smelled like a wolf and he knew Remus…

"Greyback. Shouldn't you be hiding from the Ministry somewhere?" Remus said. Greyback laughed.

' _Fenrir Greyback! The mad werewolf, an ally of Voldemort, monster, Alpha of Alphas in Britain, and the werewolf that bit Dad when he was five.'_ James thought. Now he knew why he wanted to challenge the man, why it felt wrong for him to be there, and why the man acted as if he owned the place. ' _But shouldn't the Aurors be on their way like Dad said? Surely someone recognizes him. Then again, we are on the no-maj side. This is bad.'_

"I'm not worried about the red coats. I wore a disguise getting here and I have Margaret and Cassius with me. Besides we're on the muggle side of things. I couldn't be better hidden if I tried ." Greyback chuckled.

Veronica stiffened when Greyback mentioned his companions and drew his attention. After a moment he seemed to recognize her. "Well well, if it isn't Veronica Orion. I suppose you would be happy to hear your wolf-mother was with me wouldn't you." Greyback said, ignoring her dark looks. Veronica started reaching for her wand, but Greyback saw her.

He growled and rose ever so slightly out of his seat. "Don't try it, unless you want to die tonight. I'd hate to have to disappoint Margret like that, but I will."

James saw red for a second but caught himself before he went off half-cocked. Greyback was an Alpha of Alphas, the same class of werewolf as Alpha Hardfast. If, when, he attacked he it couldn't be less than a knockout, or he would be forced to submit if he survived. James would be damned before he'd submit to the likes of Greyback.

Greyback didn't miss James' reaction. He turned and smirked.

"And here is the runt Alpha one of my pack saw in Hogshead searching for a lost puppy. I knew you never had it in you to be an alpha Remus, but to lose to one of your own, that's just sad. Then again… He's yours isn't he Veronica? I always knew you had it in you to turn someone, unlike this neutered pup." Greyback taunted, dismissing Remus.

"What do you want?" James snarled.

"Can't an old wolf come to visit his family when they won't come to visit him?" Greyback asked. Through all this Morgan tried to hide behind Remus, making herself as noticeable as possible.

It proved futile. Greyback turned his eyes to her. "Well looky here. She another one you bit or is she. . ."

Greyback took a deep sniff of the air. "She's your own flesh and blood. Well, go figure. Let Gramps get a good look at you girlie." Greyback said, reaching out across the table. Remus stood, starting to push Morgan behind him. He started to draw his wand, but James acted first.

His fist flew, his whole body thrown into the punch. Greyback's head snapped the side, but he recovered quickly and retaliated. His fist smashed into James' stomach, doubling him over. Greyback lifted him up and threw him on the table. James kicked at Greyback and slashed with his other hand. Greyback let him go, stepping back to dodge.

James breathed deep and caught sight of his hand as he rolled off the table. Fur was sprouting all along the arm and his fingernails had turned to claws. Fresh scratches wept blood down Greyback's cheek.

By now, the staff was coming over. Greyback took a look at them and snarled. He looked at the Lupins and bared his teeth, his eyes yellowing.

"This isn't over pup. I'll be seeing you real soon. I'm going to show you your place when I do." Greyback shoved his way past the staff. They let him go. One waiter followed and stood at the door until Greyback disappeared past the corner. The others approach their table. James hid his arm under the table and tried to will away the change. ' _I hope it is just the arm.'_

"What happened?" The manager asked.

"That man tried to get a little too close to our daughter and said some things that could be taken poorly. We think he might be you know…" Remus explained. The manager's eyes widened as he picked up the suggestion.

"Ye think he's a pedo?"

"Yes," Remus said.

"Do ye know why he sought ye out?"

"No. It took us totally off guard." Veronica said. "We're sorry to have disturbed everyone."

"It is quite alright. I'll go call the polis yeah?" The manager offered.

Remus and Veronica shared a look with James. It would probably only get the cops in trouble if they went after Greyback. At the same time, it would be odd to let him go after without calling them. James nodded.

"That's probably for the best," Remus said.

"Aye. And ye laddie, ye alright?"

"Yeah," James said distractedly.

"Good. And good on ye for tryna protect yer sister." The manager clapped James on the shoulder then left to phone the police.

The rest of dinner passed in silence. The joy for the day ruined by the encounter and Greyback's parting promise. When the police arrived, Remus spoke with them. Answering their questions, but not volunteering much information. The police left saying they'd keep an eye out, but wouldn't go searching for him.

The Lupins finished dinner and went to the show, but the cloak of fear never quite dissipated. When they woke the next morning, the family sat around their hotel room, listless.

"So, do we want to do anything today or just hide in our room and watch TV?" Veronica asked. She was the first to break the silence. Remus shrugged and looked at James.

"No. Yes. I don't know." James said.

"How can you not know. If we aren't gonna play outside TV is the best thing ever. It sucks not having it at Hogwarts. Plus no one can bother us in our room." Morgan said, making her preference known.

"Not that I completely disagree but I hate that we're acting like this after meeting Greyback. We should be better, I should be better, than this." James said, running his hands through his hair.

"James, Greyback is top dog, literally, of the entire United Kingdom and has been for decades. Do you really think you should be better than him at thirteen?" Remus asked.

"Yes. He's a madman. A monster. I should be better than that. I've been trained by some of the greatest werewolves and shamans in the world, haven't I? Haven't all of us?" James asked.

"I'm sure Alpha Hardfast and Shaman Moon would appreciate the compliment, but you are thirteen, James. You still have lots of learning and growing to do." Veronica said.

"Can we at least get breakfast? Can we order room service and watch TV and eat Breakfast-in-bed?" Morgan asked.

"That sounds fun, but we are still hiding in our room if we do that?" James said.

"It's not a bad plan. It is the safest option." Remus said, laying a hand on James' shoulder.

"But it feels like defeat. We can at least leave the room for breakfast, right Mom?" James asked.

"Yes. Let's all get dressed and ready for the day. Then we can go grab something. Wasn't there a little place just across the street." Veronica said.

"Yep," James said, rising from the bed. "Maybe we can catch a movie. Wasn't that Three Musketeer movie suppose to be coming out around now?"

"That sounds like a good plan. Food and movies, I like it." Remus said, jumping off the bed. "Whose first for the bathroom?"

James stepped towards it but was beat by Veronica who apparated to it.

"Ladies first. Then you boys can go." She said with a smile, shutting the door behind her. Remus and Morgan laughed. James collapsed back onto the mattress. Greyback may be a threat, but he wasn't there right now. They'd worry about him later. For now, they could enjoy their vacation. Right?

XxX

 _'That was great. Tim Curry makes such a good villain.'_ James thought as the credits rolled on the movie. Grabbing the empty tub of popcorn he led his family out of the seating and to the front of the theater.

"Well, that was fun," Remus said once they were in the fading daylight.

"Yes. Despite that little hiccup there in the middle, I think was a good trip. Do you both feel like you learned something?" Veronica asked, referencing the fact these were supposed to be education trips.

"Yeah! Sword fights are cool." Morgan said, swinging her hand around.

"What she said," James said with a nod. Veronica sighed and looked at Remus with a 'what is wrong with our child' kind of glance. Remus shrugged then checked his watch.

"It's about that time." He said.

"Then let's go," James said. They'd checked out earlier and shrunk all their luggage so they could head to the Shack at any time. Veronica took his hand. Remus took Morgan's. They slipped down a nearby alleyway then disapparated with a soft pop.

They reappeared in the Shrieking Shack. They set about hiding their possessions so they'd survive undamaged and preparing themselves for the change. James sat in one of the upstairs rooms, enjoying solitude for a moment as he thought about where to hide his stuff. He felt the wolf side, the wild side, stirring. He was ready and eager for what was to come. It was time to howl and stalk and lead and play.

Yet he was also wary.

He hadn't forgotten Greyback's words or the easy way the twisted man had thrown him upon the table. Greyback was top dog. The literal Alpha Wolf of Britain.

James had struck him. He'd met Greyback with aggression and defiance. He'd challenged another Alpha the day before a full moon. He knew what this meant. He felt it in his gut. This would not be a time to play with his pack.

"Gawh. Is a confrontation really so inevitable? This is like the one thing Dad said Alpha Hardfast warned against." James tightened his grip on his totem. James took a deep breath and shook his head.

He stripped, stuffed his clothes in his bag, and hid it in a cracked, dusty wardrobe. He considered hiding his totem for a moment but chose to leave it hanging around his neck tonight. He joined his family in the empty living room.

They sat in near silence, each preparing for the change; even Morgan was a little more subdued than normal.

The moon rose, its silvery light streaming through the boarded windows and cracks in the walls. The change came upon them.

Their bodies twisted from human to the wolf. James stood slowly, feeling stronger than ever before. He was big tonight, bigger than he'd ever been. He rolled his shoulders and looked around. Tonight he stood as the largest of his pack. The curse had worked its magic. He was the alpha. He was the biggest and strongest.

He barked to his family. A quick sound of encouragement. They responded in kind. James lead the way over to the swinging wall and nudged it open. It moved slightly then stopped as it pushed up against the snow. James began to push against it again when the scent of other three wolves reached his nose.

Two males, and one female, all carrying the scents of leaders. One stood out among the rest. A scent James had encountered not too long ago.

' _Greyback.'_

It looked like Greyback was going to be making good on his promise. James looked back at his pack. Remus had his ears down and his head hanging low. Veronica had a feral look to her eyes, anger burning near the surface. Morgan was sticking close to Remus, looking between James and Veronica nervously.

A rough howl cut through the night. A challenge. "[I am Alpha of Alphas. Bow down or be killed.]"

James and his pack could stay in the shack, hide away from the intruders, but this was his territory. He was an Alpha too. He couldn't let this challenge go unanswered _._ With a low growl, he pushed the wall fully open and stepped out into the snow. It was dense beneath his paws, crunching as he stepped out onto it. The wind carried the scent of Greyback to him.

Dad warned against fighting Greyback. Alpha Hardfast's letter warned against fighting another alpha. James looked at Veronica. She'd received the same warnings, but her visage was terrifying to behold. Her hackles were raised and she was growling lowly, crouched and ready to run. She was looking at James, eager to answer the challenge before them.

James would not flee. He would not back down. Any running would be to face the threat. He was the wolf, the strength of the pack. He had his pack. They were his strength

James howled his answer to Greyback challenge.

"[Bring it on you sick twisted son of a bitch.] _"_

Veronica bolted. James bounded off a second after her. Remus and Morgan hesitated for a moment, but whatever happened they needed to be there. Needed to see the outcome.

"[Let's go Morgan, but you need to stay safe and stay unseen.]" Remus said before they took off.

The forest was still when the two packs met. There was no sound aside from the James and Veronica's panting in the clearing they'd run too.

Greyback stood on the opposite side, huge as a wolf as he was as a man. He was flanked by another male and a she-wolf.

"[Larimont.]" Veronica snarled, her focus locked entirely on the she-wolf.

"[Sweet little Orion girl. Look at you. All grown up and ready for a fight]" Larimont taunted in harsh, high pitched barks.

James' ignored them, focused solely on Greyback.

The massive beast strode forward until he was in the center of the clearing. The trees had kept if mostly free of snow. He said nothing, but the sneer he wore, the confident way he walked, made his message clear.

James could either fight him or submit. It mattered not to him because Greyback would be the one still standing there at the end of the night either way.

James risked a glance at his pack. Veronica looked ready to pounce at the bitch Greyback brought along, completely ignoring everything else in the clear. Remus was hanging back, a nervous Morgan kept close, sticking to the trucks and hardy scrub living in the shadows of the trees.

James turned his attention back to Greyback.

"[Well pup, are we going to do this or not?]" Greyback barked.

James growled. "[Bring it you old cur.]"

Greyback roared in bloodlust. James pounced across the clearing, but Greyback caught him midair. Greyback threw him across the clearing. James let of a yip when his back slammed into unyielding bark. Before he could recover, Greyback was on him.

A foot pinned James to the forest floor, and claws trapped his arm. Greyback growled, twisted, and pulled. Pain blossomed.

There was a pop as his shoulder was dislocated. Greyback let the arm fall limply to the ground.

"[Submit.]" The word was said low. A promise of more pain to come if James persisted his foolishness. What was he a mere teen compared to someone who had stalked his prey for nearly half a century?

James prepared to submit, to give command to this new alpha when a memory filled his thoughts.

 _"In just a second John. Remus, Veronica, keep what I said in mind." Alpha Hardfast said. He stood and faced James. "James, whatever happens while you lot are away, remember you are part of my pack. No one else's. Mine. Remember that." Alpha Hardfast said, punctuating his statement by jabbing James in the chest with a finger. James was forced back a step but nodded once firmly._

Alpha Hardfast words, spoken months ago, but reaffirmed when James became alpha and as a final postscript in the letter he'd received squashed any thought of submission.

Hardfast was twice the man and thrice the wolf Greyback was. A better man and better Alpha than the monster standing over him. James would not allow Greyback to supplant him by submitting here and now.

' _But what to do. One good arm, pinned to the ground and that was in less than a minute. How do I turn this around?'_ James thought fast, but time was running out. Greyback was not patient.

The pressure on James back increased as Greyback pushed down harder. James heard his ribs starting to crack.

Suddenly, there was a crash of bodies, fighting, and pain, distracting Greyback. The pressure eased, and James took the chance. He exploded upwards, unbalancing Greyback. James scrambled to his feet, catching sight of Veronica and Larimont fighting, and the other male circling towards Remus.

James didn't have time to think as Greyback jumped at him. James ducked and swung with his good arm, scoring a shallow scratch along Greybacks side before he was backhanded away.

James rolled on the ground. Pain was his whole world until he came to a stop. He struggled to stand through the fog of agony. Greyback stalked towards him, reveling in his assured victory.

A silver bolt buried itself in the chest of the male that came with Greyback, stunning everyone. The struck werewolf fell over dead, breaking the spell.

Veronica latched onto the she-wolves throat and yanked, hard, tearing Larimont's throat out. Greyback howled.

He dropped to all fours and charged at James, but was stopped when another silver bolt embedded in his shoulder.

Greyback tumbled, breaking the bolt. Remus put himself between Morgan and where the bolts were coming from, keeping a wary on everything. James collapsed to his knees, reaching across his body to hold his bad arm close to his chest. His breathing labored and ragged. Veronica stumbled away from Larimont's corpse, blood smeared across her maw. Ugly red lines crisscrossed her body where Larimonts claws tore into her. Her left ear was mostly gone, just a ragged stump remained.

From between the trees stepped a huge form. He was reloading a massive crossbow. A quiver of silver bolts hung at his side, and a pink umbrella was strapped to his back.

"Well now, what 'ave we 'ere? Werewolves fighting in the forest. It's been ten years since you last tried to get on the grounds of Hogwarts Greyback. This time won't be any different from the last." Hagrid declared, raising the crossbow to his shoulder and aiming at the wounded werewolf.

Greyback growled but retreated slowly. James wondered why Hagrid didn't fire but was distracted by the pain. Once Greyback backed up far enough, he slipped through the trees and disappeared into the night.

With Greyback gone, Hagrid's crossbow turned on the remaining werewolves. "What 'bout you lot?" He asked, turning his aim to the Veronica.

"Dumbledore said there might be a couple running around that. 'Swhy I held fire as long as I did 'til you started fighting. Jus' 'cause you were fighting Greyback don't mean you aren't a threat, and, as the groundskeeper, it's my job to keep threats away from Hogwarts." Hagrid tightened his grip on his crossbow when Veronica growled at him. He tracked her as she moved to stand beside James.

"[Get over here.]" She barked softly at Remus. Remus reluctantly joined his Alphas.

"[Are you okay?]" He woofed softly, his attention split between Veronica's wounds, James' misshapen shoulder, and Hagrid.

"[For now. How do we handle this though? James?]" Veronica asked.

"[I don't know, but we have to think of something, and quick.]" James said, his breathing labored.

Hagrid was getting ancy, his aim shifting between the three of them. James thought hard about how to diffuse the situation. The fact Professor Hagrid was charged with protecting the grounds was an interesting factoid. That he was prepared to pincushion them on the other hand. . .

' _Think. How can we tell him we mean no harm. How do we convince him to let us go? Wait. If I can switch from man to wolf, can I do it in reverse? If I can change back enough to speak English, I can talk to him.'_

James focused on himself, trying to push the pain to the background. The totem dangling around his neck started to glow. Hagrid switched his aim to James' chest. James opened his eyes and tried to speak.

What came out was a rough unintelligible mix of barking, grunting, and a few words that sounded vaguely Danish.

This succeeded in diffusing some of the tension as everyone turned to look at James in curiosity. His next try was a little better.

"Rot a threat. Thank you. Saved Re rom Greyback. Relped pack." He said haltingly. James coughed, he felt something wet come flying out.

Hagrid lowered his crossbow but kept his at the ready. "Aye, but who are you that I shouldn't run ye off, and 'ow are ye doing that. Werewolves don't talk when they're transformed."

"James Rupin. Ry family. Rirst time." James ground out.

"Lupin eh? So that's Remus." Hagrid pointed at Remus then Veronica. "That makes her Veronica." Hagrid looked around. "Where is the other one?"

James went to answer, but he couldn't hold the reverse transformation any longer. Instead, he growled. Hagrid started to raise the crossbow again.

Remus waved him down as Veronica called out for Morgan to join them. Morgan slipped from her hiding spot cautiously, keeping a fearful eye on Hagrid. Once the pack was all together, Hagrid seemed to relax again.

"Right, Dumbledore said you were supposed to be saying in the Shack but to be on watch just in case. I'm won't mention finding you here tonight. I'll move that one's body somewhere an 'ogsmeader will find it. The other one I'll turn in myself, but I expect a visit in the next couple o' days to discuss what all this was about. Understood?" Hagrid said.

Veronica glared at him. "[James, how are you feeling?]" She asked.

"[Pain. Lots of pain. Dislocated my shoulder. Ribs cracked, maybe broken. I say we agree with him and then I pass out and you carry me back.]" James replied tersely.

"[Okay.]" Veronica said. Confident Veronica could take care of the pack, and Hagrid could take care of anything else at that moment, James blacked out.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Sorry for the long wait on this one everyone. Hopefully I can get back to a one a month schedule if not something better now that all the preceding chapters have been updated.**

 **-Pentel Out**

Posted 6 Jan 2019


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Tuesday 30 November 1993

James woke to a sterile white ceiling. He tried to take a deep breath, but pain filled his chest, forcing him to exhale prematurely. Settling for shallow breaths, James looked around. The last thing he remembered was talking to Professor Hagrid before passing out after his fight with Greyback.

James checked his shoulder first. His joint seemed to be back in place, but his arm was in a sling. Using his good arm, James lifted the covers and saw bandages wrapped around his chest. ' _Okay so I am definitely in the Hospital Wing, and Madam Pomfrey has seen me, so why does my chest still hurt?'_

James looked around at the rest of the room. In the next bed over, he saw Veronica. She had reddened bandages wrapped around her arms. James couldn't see under the covers, but bandages started at her neck and worked down from there. Her left ear was covered by a head wrap.

"Mom!" James cried out. He tried to push himself out of his bed, but a hand stopped him. James followed the hand back and saw Remus with Morgan asleep in his lap sitting on a chair between the beds.

"Easy James. Veronica is going to be okay, but she was wounded worse than you were." Remus said softly. "She's sleeping. It wasn't easy getting you two here this morning, much less taking care of you last night until the transformations ended."

"Oh," James said. "How long are we here for?"

"A while James. Just rest until Madam Pomfrey gets back." Remus said. He didn't elaborate on why Madam Pomfrey had left, and James, not wanting to wake Veronica or Morgan, didn't ask.

A while later, Madam Pomfrey returned. She fussed over James for a few moments.

"This is the second time in two months you have been in my care. I fear you are starting to make a habit of it. Now breathe as deeply as you can." She ordered, her wand trained on him.

James inhaled and exhaled, pushing against the pain and the chest wrap.

"Hmm, not too bad. Of course, because of when those injuries occurred they are soaked in the magic of your curse, so I can't heal you or your mother with magic. You are just going to have to heal the old fashion way."

"That doesn't sound like fun," James mumbled.

"And it shouldn't. I cared for Remus enough during his time as a student to know injuries are a part of your monthly transformation. Sadly, there is little I can do besides patch you up, so try to be more careful in the future."

"We will Poppy. We didn't intend for this to happen." Remus said, trying to placate her.

"So you said, but I would like to know what kind of accident caused these injuries. I won't pry, you know that Remus, but I am serious."

"Understood Poppy. We'll be more careful in the future." Remus said. James nodded his agreement, impressed the entire argument had been conducted softly enough to not wake Morgan or Veronica.

"Good." She said. "Albus wants to talk to you. I'll be in my office but don't think I won't know if something happens."

As if summoned by her words, Headmaster Dumbledore walked into the ward. Remus started to sit up but a quick wave from Headmaster Dumbledore stopped him.

"There is no need to stand on my account, my friend." He said quietly as he came to a stop between the beds. "James, it is good to see you again, though I wish it were in better circumstances. Madam Pomfrey prefers I don't spend too long talking to her patients. Even as headmaster, I dare not challenge her word."

"Hmm. If that was true you wouldn't be here. Keep it down or I'll kick you out. No distressing my patients." Madam Pomfrey glared at Headmaster Dumbledore. He smiled sweetly. Accepting that as the best you would get she went to her office.

Once she was gone, James returned Headmaster Dumbledore's greetings.

"Good morning. Um, it is still morning right?"

"Afternoon actually, my boy."

"Oh. Good afternoon then, Headmaster."

"Albus, why are you here? I know you don't check on everyone admitted to the infirmary." Remus asked. Headmaster Dumbledore sighed and seemed to sag.

"No, Remus, I don't but not every patient comes in suffered curse afflicted injuries. What more, rarely does a patient get admitted the same day Hagrid produces the corpse of a werewolf and another is found on the edge of Hogsmeade." Headmaster Dumbledore conjured a chair and sank into it. "What's more, they are never two of Fenrir Greyback's chief lieutenants. Would you know anything about that?" Headmaster Dumbledore leaned forward, his hand clasped in front of his chin.

James wondered what he should say. ' _Do we tell him what happened? He already knows we are werewolves, and he spoke like he knew what caused our injuries. On the other hand, we're supposed to be staying in the Shack.'_

Beside him, Remus was considering much the same thing, but with the added consideration of Headmaster Dumbledore expecting them to have been using Wolfsbane and be in control during their transformation. Which admittedly, they were in control during the transformation, they just didn't need the potion.

Veronica stirred, saving James and Remus from having to answer right that second.

With supernatural senses, or more likely a ward tied to the bed, Madam Pomfrey appeared at the bedside.

"Easy now. Easy. You have deep lacerations all along your left side and your left ear is ruined. I've wrapped you up and used a salve to keep your wounds clean, but some are quite deep and I want to prevent them from opening up again." Madam Pomfrey said as she looked Veronica over. Veronica nodded but didn't seem to be listening. She was staring forward wearing a large smile.

"We will probably need to change-" Madam Pomfrey was interrupted when Veronica let out a little giggle, a cheer, and then started laughing, ignoring the way it reddened her bandages.

"She's dead. Larimont is dead by my own hand. Take that you cunt! You might have ruined my life, but now I'm still here and you're a rotting corpse." Veronica said between the laughter. After a few more minutes of disparaging Larimont and her proclivities, she took notice of the others in the room.

By this point, Morgan had woken, and like everyone else was staring at her open-mouthed.

"Err, morning everyone." Veronica ventured.

"It's afternoon-"

"MOM! You said a lot of bad words! Does that mean you have to sit in timeout now?" Morgan blurt out cutting James off.

"I'll discuss that with Mommy privately, Morgan. Just remember that you can't use those words." Remus told her before addressing the room. "Now that the cat is out of the bag, as it were, what do you want to know, Albus?"

"It seems I have already confirmed the suspected identity of the body Rosmerta found this morning and how she died." Headmaster Dumbledore said. His gaze fixed intently on Veronica.

"She clearly caused you a great deal of pain. While revenge rarely brings what we seek, I hope your actions do not overly burden you. The taking of a life, no matter how horrible, is not something to be taken lightly."

Veronica met his gaze with a level stare. "I don't need platitudes Headmaster. That woman destroyed my life, tormented me, and taunted me the night- Well it is no matter. She is dead now. I'm guessing you want to know what happened last night?"

James wondered what night she was talking about, but filed it away for future consideration. Headmaster Dumbledore was prevented from answering by Madam Pomfrey, who'd been on the far side of Veronica's bed throughout her whole rant.

"But not from her. You have two others that can tell you. It will do James good to be talking and breathing deeply. For the first time ever, I am telling you to talk to a patient, but not this one. Veronica, you have reopened your wounds. We are going to have to get those closed again. You have already had a dangerous amount of blood replenisher." Madam Pomfrey said as she drew a curtain around them. "Still can't believe you made it ba-"

Any further comments were cut off as the sound wards activated. Headmaster Dumbledore smiled kindly as he turned back to face James. "You heard Madam Pomfrey, and I would hate to anger her."

His words were said in jest, but James could tell they weren't a request. Veronica acted like she didn't care what the Headmaster heard, but she also seemed a bit out of it. Whether that was blood loss, which was apparently much worse than he'd thought, or delirium from killing Larimont, which he really needed to ask her about, he wasn't sure.

"We ran into Fenrir Greyback while we were away in Edinburgh." James began. He figured the best place would be the moment that started the confrontation, thus making their escape from the Shack unavoidable. James told the story of how Greyback accosted them in Edinburgh.

"In hindsight, it should have been obvious he meant to confront us and make me submit when he left the restaurant. Maybe even when he first came in." James said after sharing Greybacks parting threat.

"Indeed, but what we see after the fact can only help us to learn for the next time. It shouldn't be used to tear oneself down for not seeing it beforehand unless, of course, it was a lesson you should have already learned. Please continue."

James did as the Headmaster asked. The pain in his chest didn't dull, but it became more manageable as he got used to it. The storytelling required him to breathe often, the words coming in short bursts. Growing frustrated, James made an effort to breathe deeper, pushing through the pain.

"After that point, I passed out and woke up here." James finished the story and waited for the Headmaster's response.

"Remus, you have been quiet throughout. I take it you agree with his telling? Is there anything you want to add? Or you, Morgan?"

Remus shook his head. "No, Albus. James covered it all pretty well. I can't really speak too much about Veronica's reaction to Margaret Larimont. It is her story to tell. For myself, seeing Greyback again and watching James fight him was stressful enough. If Hagrid hadn't intervened when he did…" Remus trailed off letting the consequences go unsaid.

Morgan fidgetted. When Headmaster met her eye she looked away before speaking.

"Greyback is powerful but scary. I am glad he didn't win, but what is to stop it from happening again." She muttered.

"An excellent question. Your daughter, your sister, raises a good point, Remus. James. What will happen next full moon? A decade ago Greyback tried to force his way onto the school grounds and was repelled. Will this become a new crusade for him?"

Remus looked away but James met his eyes.

"The next full moon will be just after Christmas. We'll be back home for that one. The one after..." James paused as he thought about it. ' _If I was alpha of alpha's and an interloper refused to submit I would have to challenge them. If I was beating them but they were saved by outside help who killed two of my betas- Were they betas or lesser alphas did that other male and Larimont have their own packs subservient to Greyback?- how would I respond.'_

Remus beat him to it.

"After that, Greyback will be after us. He can't let a loss like this go unanswered. In fact, people should be on the lookout for the next several months. With two of his top alphas dead, there is going to be some shake-ups in the packs. Greyback will probably have to put down a challenger or two in December if they get wind that he was injured. With Hagrid using silver bolts, it will be hard for him to hide his injury, and it won't heal quickly."

Headmaster Dumbledore nodded. "I will do what I can to spread a warning. The Ministry does not listen like they used to, my own fault I will admit, but perhaps their own prejudices can be used productively here."

He stood and vanished the chair he had conjured. "I will leave you to heal. Remus, I would appreciate it if you could be back to teaching tomorrow. I know family is important for you, but I do not think the student can endure the current substitute much longer, nor him doing a double class load."

"Certainly Albus. I just wanted to make sure they would be okay. I'll be back to work tomorrow." Remus said. Albus thanked him as he strolled out of the room. James was feeling tired and snuggled back into his bed.

' _Just a quick nap.'_

XxX

James woke up several hours later with a dry mouth. Madam Pomfrey appeared shortly after he woke up with a glass of water.

"Drink up. If you are doing well we can go ahead and remove the wrap. You have a few punctures along your back, but they weren't deep. You are keeping the sling though." She said as James drank greedily.

James nodded from around the glass and Madam Pomfrey set to work. She cast an alternating cooling and warming charm on his shoulder. The pain dulled and he let out a shallow sigh of relief. Then she cast a cooling charm on his ribs alongside a charm that functioned like an x-ray.

"Your ribs are going to be just fine. I'm going to remove the wrap. That should make breathing deeply a bit easier."

"Okay," James said, passing the empty glass to Madam Pomfrey. He glanced at Veronica's bed which was still hidden behind a curtain. "How is Mom doing?"

Madam Pomfrey paused after setting the glass on James' bedside table. "She is doing poorly. Her injuries are more severe than they seemed at first. Because of the depth, it is difficult to stop the bleeding and quick to restart if she moves too much. A salve of blood lotus is helping cause it to clot but I have limited stocks."

"Because of the nature of your injuries, I can't just use a spell to fix you both. It is always frustrating when I can't heal someone with the wave of my wand and a potion. Too often over the last few years, I have had to deal with it. But that isn't a story you need to hear."

"Your mother will survive, it will just be a long path of recovery I fear." Madam Pomfrey said before motioning for him to sit up. "Try and sit up so I can remove the wrap."

James did as bade. A second later the wrap disappeared and she looked over his back.

"Good, very good. There is a bit of bruising, but that is to be expected. I'll keep you here for another day or two then let you go back to class."

James thought it over. ' _Two more days with no class work? I guess I'll fall a bit behind, but that's not that big a deal. It's not like these classes actually matter, but Mom would want me to do well.'_

"Um, Madam Pomfrey, can you ask for someone to bring the work I have missed and will miss to me? Mom wouldn't want me to fall behind, and I think I might go stir crazy if I have to sit here with nothing to do."

"That should be fine. I'll send for someone tonight. You are Hufflepuff right?"

"Yeah. Wayne is my roommate." James looked around his bed. "And did Dad bring our stuff in when he brought us back? My wand was in my stuff last night."

"I have your mother's and your things in my office. You won't be doing any actual magic while you are here, so I will hold onto it until you leave, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," James grumbled. His stomach rumbled and he realized he was hungry, having not eaten since dinner the day before.

Madam Pomfrey chuckled. "Good. Now rest. I'll send for dinner."

She left. A few minutes later a tray with thick potato soup, crackers, and milk appeared in his lap. The doing of the elves no doubt. James ate greedily. Far too quickly, his food disappeared.

With nothing else to do while he waited for sleep to take him or someone to appear with his school work, James found himself replaying the fight over and over in his mind.

It'd been quick, short, painful, and a total beatdown. Unfortunately, it was also all in Greyback's favor. James' scowled as he tried to think of how he could have done better.

' _Speed. Strength. Experience,_ ' James thought, ticking off the clear advantages Greyback had displayed over him. ' _So pretty much everything. If we do wind up coming back after Christmas I am going to have to be able to fight him to a stalemate at the least. Winning would be nice, but I have to try to be realistic.'_

 _'Mom won, but she still got wrecked doing it. Dad didn't get into a fight, but it looks like that was only thanks to Professor Hagrid. Morgan could have been really hurt and I would've been powerless to stop it. We all have to be better.'_

James was thinking about how he would get stronger, faster, and more experienced when there was a commotion at the door. Several people were talking and there was a dog barking.

A moment later, Black burst through the door, dragging Remus with him. Behind them, Wayne and Hestia strolled in as well. Black threw his forelimbs onto James' bed and laid his head against James' good hand, whining softly.

James pulled his hand from under Black's head and gave him a scratch behind the ears.

"Hey boy."

"He has been very eager to come to see you, James," Remus said, grabbing Black by the scruff of his neck and pulling him back. "Back off Princess, give him some space."

"One might make the mistake of thinking the mutt is yours, not Bell's," Hestia said. She sat down on the edge of the bed on the opposite side from Black and Remus. She placed a hand on James' back and spared a glance between him and his father.

"Hey, Hestia. He's just a friendly old mutt. You're not jealous, right? I can prove I much prefer having you around to him." James said, turning her way and wiggling his eyebrows in suggestion.

"Hmm, tempting but we have company. Your father is right there." She said. Hestia smirked as James blushed.

"Don't stop on my account. Please, by all means, continue. This will make for excellent stories and blackmail later."

"But I would appreciate it if you didn't. Roger and Heather are bad enough as it is. At least you too keep it out of sight, for the most part, and aren't overly lovey-dovey. Let's not ruin that image." Wayne said, setting James backpack on his side table.

"Here everything from the last couple days. I'm off. Going to go enjoy having the room to myself for a few more days."

James laughed, then winced as pain shot through his ribs. "Sounds good dude. I'll be sure to knock when I get back." He said, trying to ignore the pain.

Wayne waved goodbye and left. Remus gave Black a push with his leg. "I'm going to check on Veronica. I'll be behind the curtain and unable to see what is going on over here. Have fun!"

Both James blushed again and Hestia coughed as Remus disappeared behind the curtain. "Professor Lupin is very different outside of class."

"Dad likes his fun," James admitted. "How are you doing?"

Hestia looked at him carefully, taking time to take in all his injuries.

"I'm fine. The better question is: how are you and what happened?"

"Well Miss attention to detail, what do you think happened?" James teased. Hestia mock glared but put her mind to work.

"An evening edition of the Prophet came out tonight at dinner announcing the death of Margaret Larimont, the She-wolf of Yorkshire, and Edgar Alder. Both were known werewolves wanted by the Ministry and both were believed to be highly ranked in Greybacks pack? Is that the right term?"

"Yes, pack is the right term."

"Good. Since you are here and they are dead I am guessing you encountered them sometime last night. There was a fight. It would seem your mother took the brunt of the injuries, but you yourself didn't escape unscathed. Though they are attributing Larimont's death to Edgar and Edgar's death of Professor Hagrid, I don't think that is the truth."

Hestia stood and started pacing beside his bed.

"Since the paper is saying Larimont was killed by a wolf, it was someone from your family-pack?- that did it. I think you also fought Edgar and injured him. You either killed him too or the groundskeeper stumbled upon you and killed him after he was already injured. This is going to make you a target for Greyback. He isn't going to be happy." Hestia completed her guess and turned back to face him. "How close is that?"

James smiled and held out a hand for Hestia. He was learning she liked to be close to him, and he wasn't above taking advantage of that. It was nice to feel the heat coming off her body.

She took his hand and sat down next to him. "Close," he whispered in her ear. "Mom was the one that killed Larimont, but none of us knew this Edgar guy's name."

"I'll take close. It's not like I have much to go on." Hestia leaned against him, but she shot away when he winced. "Sorry."

"Ouch."

"I said sorry. How did you get your injuries then? They are not what I would have expected. A dislocated shoulder, is that all?"

"And some cracked ribs, a few shallow puncture wounds on my back. What would you expect?"

"Cuts, slashes, bites." Hestia grimaced. "I've seen a few pictures of the aftermath of attacks. I figured a fight between two werewolves would be much the same."

"A true fight probably," James muttered. He took a shallow breath. "Mom got those kinds of wounds against Larimont. I, on the other hand, enjoyed a world class beat down at the hands of Fenrir Greyback."

Hestia's eyes went wide. "Greyback?" She asked, her voice warbling a little. "As in the most infamous werewolf in Britain, the Wild Wolf, top five in the Aurors most wanted since the end of the Blood War, Greyback?"

"And the wolf that bit my dad when he was a kid. He accosted us in Edinburgh, which was a cool town by the way. Have you ever been to Brigadoon?"

"James focus, we can talk tourism later."

"Right, we got in a short… scuffle, I guess. Anyway, we got into a short scuffle then he left threatening us. At the time, I didn't realize just what he meant. Then, after we changed, he was nearby calling out a challenge. The rest is pretty much as seen before you."

"You fought Greyback under a full moon and survived?"

"Well, he was trying to make me accept him as Alpha. I refused, I already have someone I follow, thrice the wolf and five times the man. He was about to kill me when Professor Hagrid arrived, shooting Edgar in the chest and Greyback in the shoulder."

"Wow. I always thought he was a bit of an oaf, but to go toe to toe with three werewolves alone is impressive."

"Seven. That might explain why he didn't kill Greyback. Maybe he was afraid of wasting his shot only to need it against us." James said thoughtfully, running his hand along his jaw.

Hestia shook her head. "Regardless, I'm glad you are still alive. It would have meant a massive waste if you died just a week after we start dating. I still have plans for you. Please don't make this a common thing."

James chuckled then winced. He took a few shallow breaths then forced himself to breathe deep. "Ow. Don't worry, I don't plan to do this ever again."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow. When do you get out of here?"

"A couple days probably according to the nurse."

"I'll let the second years know. There were a lot of sad faces when you weren't around today, especially at the study session. You will probably have a few more visitors tomorrow."

"Okay. Do I get a goodbye kiss?" James asked hopefully. Hestia grinned, leaned over, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Have a good night James," Hestia said after straightening up. She walked away, turning back only as she was passed through the door. Hestia gave James a quick wave and disappeared.

A few minutes later Remus and Black came out from behind the curtain. Black's tail and head were hanging low. Remus didn't look much better.

"James, do you need anything tonight?" He asked half-heartedly.

' _Whatever happened over there, it wasn't good. I hope Mom is okay. Dad doesn't look like he needs more added to his plate.'_

"I'm fine Dad. You must be exhausted. Maybe you should get back and head to bed."

Remus sighed. "Would that I could, James. There are a few things I need to take care of first." He started walking to the door, Black keeping pace. "Have a good night, James. Love you."

"Night, Dad. Love you too."

XxX


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Friday 26 November 1993

James was released from the Infirmary after two days. He spent those days spent doing his homework and the breathing exercises Madam Pomfrey assigned him to make sure he healed properly from his cracked ribs.

The sling came off the morning she released him, but she also warned him to be careful for the next few weeks and no serious strain on it for the next three months, just to be sure. That put a damper on some of the plans he'd developed when he wasn't doing schoolwork, but it couldn't be helped.

Throughout his stay, James never got a chance to talk to Veronica like he'd hoped. Anytime she woke up, her wounds would open. After the second time, Madam Pomfrey convinced her to be put under a sleeping draught until the slash wounds closed.

James worried about his mom. He'd brought up the option of taking her to a proper hospital to both Madam Pomfrey and Remus, but they both shot it down because of the questions that her injuries would raise and the complications that would arise. He had no choice but to believe Madam Pomfrey knew what she was doing.

Speaking of Remus, he'd looked more haggard each time he visited. James called him out on it. Remus acknowledged he was running himself hard, but said he'd explain it all come the weekend. James was worried but accepted.

On a lighter note, James had several visitors each day of his stay. Luna, Helga, Stephan, and most of the other second years stopped by at least once to wish him well and hear what happened. The story of falling out a window while touring a castle was not the best, but everyone seemed to accept it well enough.

Katie, Terrence, and Sara all visited once, bringing his Transfigurations homework. Professor McGonagall stopped by and brought a Transfigurations journal. She hadn't said anything, but James sensed she wanted to talk more. Then he'd opened the journal and found a note inside confirming she wanted to talk, but acknowledged the Infirmary wasn't the right place for it.

Hestia visited each night for as long as she could. James appreciated it. Even if their relationship was a hollow construct to improve Hestia's popularity and to preserve his secrets, he was finding himself caring for her.

Throughout all of this, Morgan was there. She was mostly quiet, sitting off to the side, out of the way. She had her school books with her, the lessons Veronica had been giving her within. If she got overwhelmed she would ask James for help, but mostly she kept to herself. With Veronica incapacitated and Remus busy with classes and whatever was running him ragged, staying in the infirmary was the safest and easiest way to make sure she had someone to watch her.

Today, Friday, was his first day back to classes in a week. It was also his first day back at detention with Professor Snape.

"Ugh," James groaned as his alarm woke him up. It was bad enough he'd forgotten to knock when he got back last night and walked in on Wayne taking full advantage of not having his roommate around, but waking up so early, after so long without a set schedule, was pure torture.

Grumbling, James got dressed, took one of the pain potions Madam Pomfrey gave him and made his way to the Potions classroom. He knocked on the door, and it swung open. Professor Snape was behind his desk. Rather than stand he just pointed to the dirty cauldrons and the cleaning station. James had been unenthused to learn from Megan that Professor Snape made it a point to always have some on hand for detentions, whenever that occurred.

The detention passed in silence until it was time for James to leave.

"Your answer?" Professor Snape asked, not bothering to repeat his unchanging question.

"I am James Lupin."

Professor Snape sighed. "You are dismissed, but since you have missed so many days this past week, be here tomorrow morning after breakfast. The same on Sunday."

James nodded. As he opened the door, he sensed Professor Snape was about to say something else, but when he glanced back, Professor Snape was hunched over his desk.

James went to breakfast and enjoyed the fifth degree from all his friends.

"Now that you are without the protections of Madam Pomfrey," Roger led off. "You aren't getting away without telling us what really happened." He held the bacon hostage as he said this. James glared at him, but everyone else was likewise curious.

Previously he'd been able to stall answering because any time they asked, Madam Pomfrey would kick them out. Now, however…

"I did tell you what really happened," James replied.

"And I am Morgan LeFay."

"Hi, Morgan. I thought you were Heather. Did you kill her and steal her body, possess her, or have you been her this whole time lying to us." James said, trying to deflect the conversation.

"James, Heather was telling a joke, and wizards don't get those kinds of injuries falling down." Justin enunciate slowly. "Muggles don't get those kinds of injuries falling down."

Everyone nodded along in agreement. James caught a glimpse of Susan looking at him critically. She had a copy of the Daily Prophet next to her plate. Even days later, the headline was filled with information of known werewolves. Suspected sightings, speculation they were planning to hit Hogwarts, all kinds of things.

' _Well, that didn't work and I think I am going to be having another storage room talk with Susan soon.'_

"But I did," James insisted. "I fell out of a castle window. I tried to catch myself on the way down but just succeeded in dislocating my shoulder. After that, I knocked into the wall, slowing me down just enough that I broke my ribs rather than turning into a pulp on the ground."

No one was convinced, but James stuck to the story he'd come up with, and gotten approved by Remus. It was better than the burning orphanage, saving a little girl from oncoming traffic, and a few others James had initially suggested in terms of  
believability.

Eventually, they were forced to accept the following out a window story. In part, because James wouldn't budge, but more, because James summoned the bacon, sausage, and anything else they tried to hold hostage to himself. They gave up on the way to Charms and spent the time catching James up on the important things he'd missed, gossip, funny stories, humorous anecdotes. Everything more important than classwork in the teenage mind.

Charms passed uneventfully. James wasn't terrible at the class, but it just didn't hold his attention like other things. Yes, it was magic, and magic is cool. Yes, it could do fun stuff. But honestly, most of the things they were learning were chores, useful little tools to spruce things up, or useless outside of the classroom.

James did notice the Ravenclaws seemed to be sizing him up. He'd gotten a few such looks right after he'd held the Ravenclaw second years at wand point, and again when he'd wrought justice on Luna's behalf. Nothing came of it then. James didn't expect anything to come of it now.

Defense followed Charms, and James was on the receiving end of another round of interrogation.

"What happened?" Terrence asked, making a beeline for James.

"I fell."

"Really? That seems unlikely. What really happened?"

"I fell out of a window and am lucky to be alive."

Terrance didn't seem to be buying it if his scent and the narrowing of his eyebrows was anything to go by.

"Let him be Higgs," Sara said, coming to James' rescue. "Have you ever known him to lie?"

James felt a twinge in his chest that wasn't from his ribs. ' _Normally she would be right, but right now I actually am.'_

"Well, never about anything serious. You really fell out a window?"

"Yes, he really fell out a window Mister Higgs. Please sit down so we can start the lesson." Remus said, saving James from further questions.

James let of a sigh of relief, hiding the slight hitch in his breath from the pain. It hadn't been too bad at the start of the day thanks to the pain potion, but it was starting to wear off.

He looked at Remus. ' _Dad looks worn out.'_

Dark circles below his eyes, the general slump of his shoulders, sitting behind the desk all class, and generally being inattentive to his own class showed Remus was exhausted. ' _I really hope whatever has him exhausting himself is worth it. I know he said to wait for the weekend, but dammit, Friday is the weekend. He's telling me what is up tonight. I might have been beaten by Greyback but I'm still the Alpha male in our pack. He doesn't need to keep secrets from me. I might be injured, but I can still help.'_

James shook his head and turned his focus back to the lesson Remus was trying to teach. None too soon, the class ended. The students were quick to exit. The boring lesson making them happy to get away.

"Dad," James said, staying behind to try to talk to Remus. "Are you okay. I think that was your worst lesson yet."

Remus yawned before answering. The yawn dragged on and on before he was finally able to speak.

"I'm fine, James. Just a little tired, but it will be worth it."

"Are you sure. It's Friday. That's basically the weekend. Can't you tell me what's going on?"

"Not yet James. Not here anyway. Tonight come to the office and I'll tell you." Remus said laying a hand gently on his good arm. "What about you? How are you feeling?"

James shrugged the hand away. He wasn't happy with the change of subject, but decided not to push it; he could wait. "I'm okay. A bit of pain, but nothing I can't deal with right now."

"You might want to get another pain potion at lunch."

"Can't. Madam Pomfrey said I could only have one a day. If the pain got bad enough I needed a second one, I would need to come back and spend another day in her care."

Remus nodded understandingly. "I understand. Back when I was a student, when the transformations were hard and painful for me, I spent a fair bit of time under her care. I didn't want to be there any more than I had to either."

Remus checked his watch. His eyes widened. "James, you need to hurry to make your next class and you probably don't want to try running right now."

James looked at the watch as Remus turned to him.

"Shi- Shoot, you're right. Until tonight then." James waved goodbye and made it out right before the first students for the next class came in. He walked as quickly as he could stand, being forced to slow down steadily as the pain increased.

When he reached class, the door was closed. James stopped outside and took a deep breath to fortify himself. He tried the door. It was unlocked so he opened it and walked into the class.

All eyes turned to him. Professor Vector pointed an open seat. "Sit down Mister Lupin. We will talk about your tardiness after class so as not to further interrupt the lesson."

James sat and tried to act nonchalant as he pulled out his notebook. The class  
covered the graphing of the power effects for basic spells that could be analyzed with single variable linear equations. It ended on time. His housemates spared him a sympathetic glance as he waited for the room to empty

"Mister Lupin," Professor Vector began, standing in front of his desk with her hands on her hips. "First of all, are you okay?"

James was confused and it must have shown on his face.

"We were told about your injuries and, despite the beliefs of some students, we care about you. Are you doing alright?"

James nodded then found his voice. "Yeah, and I don't think you don't care."

"No, having a parent as a teacher might disabuse you of that notion, I imagine. Now, since you are okay, what caused you to be late to my class. You know I don't like it and have kicked students out before. I let you stay is because of your injury." Professor Vector leaned back on a desk behind her, arms crossed

"I was talking to Dad for a second after class. It wound up going longer than either of us realized. I can't run to class and even fast walking proved too much."

Professor Vector frowned. "So are you okay or is the pain too much to get to class on time?"

"I'm fine. We just lost track of time."

"I won't give you detention this time, but don't let it happen again, understood?" James nodded. " Get out of here then. It's lunchtime." She said, taking a long stride  
towards the door.

James made his way to lunch. Unlike the interrogation he'd endured at breakfast, lunch was an easy affair. It seemed that their interest in his injuries and absences had dried up.

Transfigurations followed lunch. James was able to focus wholly on class, pushing the pain from his mind for the duration. As he was leaving the class, he chatted with Terrence.

"So did anything interesting happen for you this weekend? You know, things that don't leave you in the hospital." James asked Terrence.

"Not much. Mostly the same old same old in the Snake Den. Little heirs acting like the next coming of Machiavelli, trying to get work done as someone or other brags about their family, and, of course, looking down on anyone without generations of inbreeding." Terrence said with a dry laugh.

"Really? I am surprised. Who would have thought Slytherins acted like that." James replied in mock surprise.

"Not really. Well, not all of it. The last bit is true for some students, but there are waves happening. My class doesn't and lately, the third years are acting odd. Do you know anything about that? Hestia has been trying to become more popular the last few weeks, or at least more assertive."

"Who knows. Maybe she plans to be the next Morgan Le Fay and now that she has the most powerful wizard possible by her side she can make that move."

"And how do you feel about her seeing Dumbledore at the same time she's dating you?" Terrence asked, a cheeky grin on his face. James tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Terrence pulled his return punch at the last second.

"Whoops. I need to get to class. See you at the session tonight? It hasn't been as fun to rile up the girls without you there to share the laugh."

"I'll be there," James said waving goodbye to Terrence.

James continued to Runes. The room was half-full when he arrived. He sat in his normal place with Wayne and Roger. He'd just finished setting up when Hestia dropped down with them, a fragile smile on her face as she looked at James. He felt her tap his knee under the table.

"Hey beautiful," James said as he reached under the table.

"Hey yourself," She replied, passing him a note. "And how are you two?"

Roger and Wayne both hesitated in their reply. They'd interacted with Hestia a few times now, in class and in study sessions, but they remained skeptical of just what was going on between her and James. The strangest part to both of them was that she seemed to be trying to be friendly to them as well. It was a big change from the previous years.

"Just trying to get through the last class of the day," Roger said.

Hestia continued chatting to the two of them giving James a moment to look at the note.

 _Draco is probably going to try and pull something at the end of class. He's been insulting you down all day. Be ready to kick his ass._

James glanced at Hestia and the note. She nodded towards where Draco was sitting. The blonde was glaring at them, his two gorillas and Pansy sitting with him. James peeked over. Draco was laughing until he caught sight of James looking his way. Then he scowled and said something to his retinue. They glared at James with him.

' _Even with one arm missing and all my ribs shattered I could still beat you.'_ James thought as he turned back.

The lesson started, removing any chance to worry from his mind. It was another lecture day. Professor Babbling stalked across the front of the room as she spoke, making sure everyone was taking this seriously. After Terry Boots nearly blew himself up with a miscarved rune the class had become less relaxed and more lecture filled. A cynical part of James wondered if that hadn't been Professor Babblings plan from the start.

"As you are familiar with by now, Runes have meaning. Thus the importance of carving them correctly. That raises an interesting question: from where do runes originate? Miss Bones."

"Um… From the Vikings and Egyptians and other ancient wizards?"  
Susan asked more than said.

"And where do they get it from?" Professor Babbling pressed.

"Um… I don't know Professor," Susan admitted in defeat. There was some laughter from the class and the Hufflepuffs, including James, puffed up. James hadn't been immune to the house mentality of protecting its own.

"Miss Brown, since you seem to know, would you care to answer?" Professor Babbling asked, taking any righteous indignation from the Hufflepuffs sails.

Lavender froze mid-chuckle. Her eyes widen as she sputtered to come up with an answer.

"Well… Ummmmm."

"Any time now Miss Brown or do you not know either?"

Lavender mumbled something and Professor Babbling encouraged her to speak up.

"I don't know," she admitted softly.

"As I thought. Can anyone tell me?" Professor Babbling scanned the class. Students flinched away, afraid of being embarrassed by their ignorance.

Hesitantly, Padma raised her hand. "Ravenclaw Patel, what answer do you have for me."

"Is it that they are all made up and only have meaning because ancient mages believed so? Now we consider them to mean something and expect something bad to happen if we mess them up?" She ventured.

"Two points to Ravenclaw for a decent guess," Professor Babbling awarded. "It is not quite right, however."

From there she launched into a lecture on the development of writing. Yes, they were made up, but, if you were willing to go deep into the arithmancy of it, certain scratches in rock held magic better and released it in proven ways. From these scratches, runes developed. It was an interesting lesson.

Professor Babbling dismissed them at the end of class. As they packed up James kept a wary eye on Draco. Draco was also glancing over at him. Hestia favored him with a weak smile as he passed his bag to her. He couldn't wear it, and if he carried it like he had the rest of the day, he wouldn't have his wand hand free to fight. He couldn't  
carry it on the other hand since he didn't want to put that weight on his bad shoulder just yet.

Roger and Wayne shared a glance and fell in just behind James as they left the room.

' _This is the first time I might have to be the big stick in Hestia's plan. I hope it works out. It would be pretty bad to get beat up twice in a week,'_ James thought as they  
left the room. They were the last Hufflepuffs to leave, but Hestia wound up  
being the first Slytherin.

"So do you want to wait for him or make him catch up?" James asked  
her. Roger's and Wayne's scents shifted slightly. A spike of excitement when  
they heard that.

"Make him catch up. You aren't going to be able to move too fast, either way, right?"

"True enough, Hestia. Let's go." James stepped off.

"James, is something about to happen?" Roger asked as they walked.

"Probably."

"Does it have to do with Hestia?"

"A bit."

"A bit?"

"It would probably have happened regardless, she just let me know about it," James said. Roger sighed and Wayne took up the questions.

"What is about to happen?"

Hestia took over for James. "Draco, upset at his nickname from the start of this year, the reveal of how pathetic his injury was, and, most recently, the one punch thrashing James gave him, is planning to start something this afternoon."

"Ah, fun with bloody Purebloods then. No offense to present company." Roger said. Hestia stumbled in surprise.

"You aren't surprised or worried?"

Wayne guffawed. "About LC? Nah. If it was someone older or competent maybe. Honestly was wondering if this was going to happen today or sometime this weekend."

"Wayne has the right of it. Honestly, I am surprised it has taken this long. I was expecting it to happen sooner myself." Roger went ahead and pulled his wand. "So what do you think, ambush or call him out to a duel."

Hestia's jaw dropped and James smiled at his friends. "Looking forward to this?"

"James, you have only known him for a few months, but the illustrious knight of the crusty sock and Lord of the stain, Draco Malfoy is a cunt. No offense Hestia. A self-important, swarmy cunt no one would mess with for fear of the consequences after Professor Snape tore into Ron after he tried." Roger explained.

Hestia quickly recovered. "This works. Yes, this can work perfectly," she mumbled to herself before addressing Roger and Wayne. "Can you two round up all the other third years. As many Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs as you can and have them meet us outside, under the big oak?" James caught a whiff as her uncertainty turned to joy.

James also caught Roger and Wayne's skepticism. "Go get everyone. They can't have gotten far."

"Okay James. I hope you know what you're doing." Wayne said. Roger grabbed James' good arm causing them to stop.

"Two men enter one man leaves. Makes sure you fuck him up for me." Before James could ask about the Thunderdome quote, Roger took off as well. Hestia turned down a corridor and James followed.

"So, what exactly is the plan?" James asked.

"Lure him outside, so there are no professors, get as large a crowd as possible to watch, you knock him down a peg, the pretty maiden kisses you, and everyone cheers once you defeat him," Hestia said as she pushed open the doors. "I never realized he was quiet that disliked."

James half-shrugged and followed her out into the snow. They were underneath a large tree near the banks of the lake when Draco finally caught up to them. A cold wind was tearing across the grounds, sending the thin snow swirling.

Draco was flanked by Pansy, Crab, and Goyle. The rest of the third years were slowly drifting out of the school after hearing what was happening. Silence settled over the gathering. James stepped away from Hestia, Roger, and Wayne- who'd joined the pair after rounding everyone up- into the middle of the still-forming circle. Draco stepped  
forward, Crabbe and Goyle following him.

"You're going to learn your lesson today Scarface. You have besmirched my honor too many times to be allowed to st-" Malfoy was cut off as James burst out laughing.

"Sweet Jesus dude. Do you ever hear yourself? You're thirteen for Christ sake. Give it a rest. You want to brawl because I called you names fine. Nothing wrong with wanting to stick up for yourself, even if you are a complete piece of shit." James said, taking a moment to enjoy the shocked look on Draco's face.

"You- Wah- Grr-" Draco sputtered as his face turned red. Giggles broke out in the crowd."I am heir to ancient and noble houses and I will be shown  
respect!" Draco cried.

"You are a spoiled child. Now is there a reason you stalked me out here? If it's to ask me out, I'm going to give you a hard no. I don't swing that way, and I already have a girlfriend."

The crowd laughed again. Draco took a step towards James, his two shadows spreading out.

"You are going to pay for that," Draco hissed as he drew his wand. James dropped a hand to his wand but didn't draw just yet. He wasn't going to start the fight. He was in enough detentions and other time sinks he wasn't going to risk being the first to fight here. That and his last fight ended poorly.

' _Draco is no Greyback, but I'm injured,'_ James thought turning to present a smaller profile as Remus and all his dueling instructors had taught him. _'Snow isn't the best. There's the tree, but I don't know how I can use it without blasting it or getting him close, and I don't think I have the power to blast it to bits quickly. His clothes, his friends' clothes, and anything I can conjuror.'_ James' eye continued over the terrain, as he wracked his brain to remember _Transfiguring the Fight. 'I need to buy a bit more time.'_

"What's wrong, need someone to hold your hand in a duel? I don't mind going three on one," James bluffed hoping Draco wouldn't call it.

James wasn't feeling the usual rush he was used to from dueling or fighting. His wolf side was silent. There was no raising of the heckles, no baring of the teeth, no barking, braying, or howling inside his mind.

Draco glanced at his thugs and at the crowd. The crowd was leaning forward where they stood. With a sneer, he waved Crabbe and Goyle away.

"I don't need help to show filth like you where it belongs; _densaugeo._ " Draco snapped off a hex, opening the duel. James leaned away, wincing as the spell went past, and replied with a spell of his own.

He tried to change Draco's uniforms from cloth to wood, but the Slytherin's robes proved charmed against such changes.

A _steleus_ hit James in the chest. He started sneezing, wracking him with pain each time. He stumbled, causing the next hex to miss and quickly cast the counter hex.

' _This is not going well.'_ He thought. ' _But two can play.'_

James fired a weak blasting hex at the ground in front of Draco. Draco ducked and stepped back to avoid the shower of dirt. James took the chance to use a shoe tying jinx on him. Draco stumbled, but then cut his own laces with a spell.

Draco glared at James. "Those were expensive."

James didn't waste time on idle words. He didn't have the time for it. He tried to draw a bit more range, moving backward tactically. Draco advanced. Firing _densaugeos, steleus, petrificus totalus,_ and other spells at James.

James avoided those he could and blocked those he couldn't a hastily made ice shield he made from the snow. James' arm and ribs were on fire. His breath was ragged and short. He was losing. He caught a glimpse of a worried looking Hestia. One of Draco's  
spells flew past her and his other friends.

' _Fuck that!'_

James dodged and pushed forward, catching the next hex on his shield. The shield shattered.

 _"Diffindo."_ The next spell hit him in the side, drawing blood. James pushed through it. What was a bit more pain? If Draco wanted to fight for real though…

James fired off three quick knockback hexes, effectively arcane punches. Two missed, but the third hit Draco in the stomach. Draco was winded. He tried to get his breath back, but James didn't let up. He kept the knockback hexes coming. One right after the other. A circle and a double jab, right into another circle and double jab. Spell after spell flew from James wand.

It wasn't how he wanted to win the fight, but victory mattered more.

Draco tried to dodge, but more and more of the spells hit. James mixed a silencing charm in, cursing himself for not thinking of it earlier, robbing Draco of his voice.

By the time James stopped, Draco was on the ground, the snow turning red from his busted lip after one of James' hexes caught him in the face. Draco groaned silently. James looked down on him, pain fueling anger. He lifted his foot to stomp on Draco, to drive him into the dirt.

Before his boot could slam down on Draco's crotch, someone hand had grabbed his hand, lifting it into the air.

"The winner is James Lupin." A cheer went up, breaking James from the haze of anger he'd found himself in. The next thing he knew, sweet tasting lips found his.

"Good work," Hestia whispered in his ear as she broke the kiss. "You had me worried there for a second."

James looked at her, and then at the crowd. It was already breaking up. A cold breeze reached him and chilled him to the bone. He suddenly felt very tired. His legs threatened to give out and his mind was fogging with pain, the anger forgotten.

"Of course." He mumbled collapsing into her arms. Hestia grunted as she suddenly found herself supporting most of his weight.

"James!"

"But if you don't want to lose the good optics you should probably get me inside the castle and to Madam Pomfrey." Hestia slipped around to his side. Her eyes widened in alarm when she felt warm blood from the wound on his side. A second later Wayne and Roger joined her.

Together they kept him from collapsing and got him inside the castle without him collapsing.

"Thanks, you're the best," James mumbled before he passed out once they reached the warmth of the castle. His last thought was how much trouble he was going to be in.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Friday 26 November 1993

James awoke in the Hospital Wing once again. He cringed at Madam Pomfrey's disappointed frown. She didn't need to say anything. James knew she wasn't happy he was back so soon.

"How bad is it?" he mumbled as he looked away.

"I didn't quite hear that. Were you asking how much you undid all my work trying to keep you from puncturing a lung, the effort to make sure you have full use of your shoulder or was it about the new injury you collected?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"You're in trouble," James heard Morgan taunt.

James swallowed and looked up to meet Madam Pomfrey's eyes. "All of it."

Madam Pomfrey sighed and ran a hand over her face as she took a step back. "Fortunately, you didn't undo my work. The slash was easy enough to heal. Your friends carried you in here and then made themselves scarce very quickly; though I might have encouraged them to leave. I won't bother telling you to take it easy. You apparently wouldn't listen if I did."

"How long am I here for this time?"

"Until you get out of bed. I won't ask what happened. Your friends were tight-lipped and I'll find out soon enough anyway. Dinner is coming up soon. Take your sister and get something to eat."

James breathed a sigh of relief, got out of bed, and found Morgan sitting next to Veronica. "Hey sis, looks like I'm not in trouble," James said, sticking out his tongue.

Morgan stuck hers out back at him but started packing up the toys and work she had brought today. James looked at Veronica who was still deep in the depths of Living Death induced sleep. ' _Hurry up and get well Mom. I have questions I need to ask you, and I don't know how much longer things will hold together without you. I thought I was strong. I thought I was alpha material, but when it came down to it, you were the only one to win.'_

James realized he was clenching his hand in a fist and deliberately opened it. Once Morgan finished packing, they went to dinner. They arrived before most of the student body.

"James, can I eat with you tonight?" Morgan asked.

James started to ask why but caught himself when he realized why. She'd been stuck in the hospital all day and he doubted Remus would have much energy to spare for her. He wasn't feeling great himself but he was the best suited to take care of her. ' _The joys of being a responsible big brother.'_

"Fine. Just try not to embarrass me too much." Morgan beamed at him and rushed over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Like you need my help," she teased as she sat down. Slowly, the students filed in, followed by the teachers until it was time for dinner to start. James looked up as the food appeared and frowned when he saw Remus was missing.

"Where's Dad?" Morgan asked, looking up at the teacher's table herself.

"Probably doing whatever has been keeping him busy."

"Do you know why he's spending all his time with that dumb dog?" Morgan asked downcast and playing with her food.

"He promised he would tell me tonight. I'll get some answers then." James said trying to reassure her.

"How much longer do we have to stay here?"

James didn't have an answer so he just let it drop. Morgan's enthusiasm for food seemed to have died, and his own appetite was absent.

"So, how did it feel to smash his face in?" Zacharias asked out of the blue. Everyone nearby leaned in to listen. Most of them hadn't seen the fight, but word spread quickly.

' _Huh,'_ James thought, sticking another fork full in his mouth. ' _I guess I should be surprised they waited this long to ask.'_

"Painful. I wish he'd have waited until my ribs were better. Fighting with cracked ribs is no fun." James replied.

There was some stilted laughter at that. A few more people asked questions, but James wasn't eager to talk about it and the conversation soon moved on without him.

"Do you want me to take you back to Mom, or stick with me until the end of the study session?" James asked Morgan as they left the Great Hall at the end of dinner.

Morgan thought it over for a second, frowning as she thought about the options. "I don't want to go back there. Can't I just go back to the apartment?"

"Both of us would get in trouble if I left you alone in the apartment so that's not an option."

Morgan shrugged. "I'd be fine. It's not like I am five anymore."

James agreed but wasn't going to tell her that. "To bad. I guess if you really don't want to go back to the Hospital Wing you will have to join me at the study session." With no other good option, Morgan decided to stay with James.

It was James' first study session in a while and he was surprised how much work the second years had piled up. They claimed they didn't want to get something wrong without him there to help them. James got through their backlog of questions before he asked why they didn't just ask someone else.

"Because you actually help us," Steven said.

"We did, but aside from Neville with Herbology most everyone else just gives us the answer. Why do you think we kept coming when this grew beyond you paying us back." Helga said.

"Go figure," James muttered. Once he was done helping them he worked until the end of the session on his own work with his friends.

Afterward, James took Morgan back to the apartment. Remus wasn't there. James told Morgan to get ready for bed. She protested, but with impeccable big brother logic James won out.

As she got ready James waited for Remus to arrive.

After she was ready James played with her for a bit and waited for Remus to arrive.

Morgan passed out in the living room. James levitated her to her room, tucked her in, and waited for Remus to arrive.

James was struggling to stay awake and dreading the next day. His everything hurt, his eyes were heavy, the waning moon was high in the sky, and still no Remus. His eyes drooped down until James fell asleep in the chair.

The sounds of the door opening, talking and footsteps woke him up.

"We aren't stopping yet Bla- Padfoot," Remus slurred as he stumbled towards the kitchen. "Just coffee, a swig of Pepper-up, and we are back at it."

James fought to stay awake. He forced himself out of the chair, hissing as pain blossomed in his chest.

"James!" Remus cried out, his eyes widening in shock. "What are you doing here. You should have been in bed hours ago."

"Well, you see, someone had to take care of Morgan, what with her being six years old. Since Mom is basically in a coma, and you are too busy with," James waved a hand at the two of them, "whatever the hell it is that is more important than her and your own health, I had to step up. What the hell is going on Dad?"

Remus collapsed to the ground, missing the chair he'd been aiming for. He took a deep breath, taking time to compose his answer. Black didn't wait. He claimed a spot near the fireplace, curled up, and fell asleep.

"Dad," James prodded after a moment.

"We almost have him; I know it. Black saw him Monday. We saw him on the map right before dinner tonight. Peter's here, James. If I can catch him we can go home. No more Britain, no dementors, no Greyback, no more Veronica and you getting hurt. That's what has me so busy. I haven't gotten more than a few minutes of sleep since the full moon." Remus groaned as he tried to push himself off the floor. His arm gave out and he barely caught himself from face planting into the floor.

James' anger evaporated. "Dammit Dad, killing yourself in the process won't help," he said, offering a hand to Remus. He pulled it back quickly and grabbed a chair for Remus to use instead.

Remus pulled himself into the chair. "I know that, James."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because it is what I can do." Remus looked James in the eye. "You defeated me to become the alpha male. It was a surprise, but it wasn't. We've talked about how I knew it was going to come someday. Still, I am your dad. I should be able to help you, protect you, keep you and my family safe, yet I did nothing. I should be a strong arm for you if needed, but I wasn't. If it wasn't for Hagrid, you and Veronica would likely be dead."

"You were watching the other guy and protecting Morgan," James said, taking a seat next to Remus.

"Maybe, but it doesn't change the fact you both are hurt. If I can catch Peter we won't have to worry about it anymore. We can go home and call this whole thing done."

"Why don't we just do that anyway. We know the truth now. We go home, take Princess with us, then have him claim asylum."

"It isn't that easy James. Even assuming we could get him on the plane and out of the UK and into the US, there is no guarantee they would grant asylum. Especially not on our word." Remus held up a hand to forestall James' questions.

"We are werewolves, James. While the US is better than most other places there are still limits on us. We had to get special permission to travel outside the country. We are still something most wizards and witches are wary of. If it wasn't for the actions of people like Alpha Hardfast and a few of the other older leaders of the werewolf communities providing distinguished service in The Suppression things would still be much like they are here."

James frowned, not quite believing Remus. Remus sighed and leaned over the table.

"James, we are monsters. Werewolves are monsters. Back home we have found a way to balance the monster. To accept that it is a part of us and let it out in limited ways. People are capable of great monstrosity too so there is no reason it can't be possible, but that doesn't change the fact for most of the past three-hundred years any werewolves in the States tended to live away from population centers and if caught in a city were as like to be put to death as not."

"I know it carries the death penalty if we bite someone on a full moon, dad," James said.

"True, but it used to be much the same as things here, but you know your history. The Statute of Secrecy is a European creation. As we colonized and conquered the world we brought it with us. Some people didn't like that."

"No kidding. There are still flare-ups in parts of Africa." James said with a snort.

"True, and those are small scale, James. Grindelwald and the Great Wizard's War was all about the Statute. Grindelwald felt we should rule, others vigorously disagreed. However, there were those that agreed."

"The Suppression Wars," James muttered.

"Exactly. They are what changed things for werewolves in the states. The Great Wizard's War left Europe wrecked and cost MCUSA many lives. When most of Africa, south-east Asia and elsewhere tried to throw off the statute, manpower was needed to fight them. Most of Europe couldn't get involved. They were busy trying to rebuild and were exhausted from the war. The USA wound up having to take the lead and Alpha Hardfast and a group of other young wolves offered to provide just that, for a price."

"Equality, or at least better rights," James said. "I didn't realize things were quite like that."

"Neither had I until we tried to go to the States, but that is a story for another time," Remus said, his head falling for a second. Remus shook himself back awake, but it didn't look like he would last much longer.

"What does this have to do with bringing Black back with us?" James asked, trying to draw the conversation back to the point. History was all well and good, but James didn't see how it applied here.

"They won't take our word Black is innocent or that I saw Peter Pettigrew on a parchment map I made decades ago. We are tolerated, provided we follow the rules and don't make trouble. Black is a murderer to the rest of the world. There is a chance the MCUSA will extradite him."

"But Ambassador Sonne doesn't seem like he'd do that."

"James, you met him for all of five minutes. He might not like the Brits, but he was also playing the game of politics at that moment. If it gets the MCUSA something they want they will turn Black over."

"But they might also keep him, right? If they can leverage that better?"

"Maybe, but would you really take that chance in his position," Remus asked, nodding his head at Black. "I'll get some sleep and take tomorrow off, okay?"

"For now. Get some sleep, take care of yourself and take care of Morgan like the father you are supposed to be." James said, a bit of frustration leaking into his voice.

Remus winced, nodded and stood. "Alright, but I am going to keep checking the map or have Black on it."

"Fine. Now get some sleep, Dad." Remus stumbled up the stairs to his room. James waited until he heard the door close then left. He headed back to the Hufflepuff dorms. Along the way, he checked the time. He groaned when he saw it was only a few hours until breakfast. ' _Fuck it, I'll skip food if it means I get to sleep.'_

XxX

James woke to his alarm, stumbled about the empty room, giving thanks Wayne let him sleep, dressed, downed a pain potion, and made for the Potions classroom. He encountered Professor Snape on the way down. They walked in silence to the classroom. After Professor Snape opened the door, James made right for the cleaning station and got to work.

"That is good enough for today," Professor Snape said when James was about halfway done. "Leave the rest for tomorrow. Your answer?"

"James Lupin."

James met Professor Snape's eyes and waited for him to be the one to look away. Professor Snape held his stare.

"Do you enjoy these detentions? We both know the truth of that statement. You are no more James Lupin than I am the Minister of Magic."

Several witty, shitty, and ill-conceived replies ran through James' head. With a force of will, he held his tongue. Professor Snape wanted him to talk, wanted him to give something away.

"Go." Professor Snape said after a minute, leaving James to do something in the storeroom behind the classroom.

James left. He planned to head back to the dorm room and get some more sleep, or maybe stop by the kitchen when he ran into something large.

"There you are, James." Professor Hagrid said. James took a step back and looked up to see Hogwarts largest professor filling the hallway. "I've been looking all over you. Where 'ave you been 'iding? You weren't tryna get outta our talk were you?"

"Huh," James asked.

"The other night, once everything had settled down I said we were gonna have a sit-down and talk about some things. Don't tell me you forgot?" Professor Hagrid said, looking disappointed.

None of that sounded familiar. "I don't. To be fair I just remember you saved my bacon then waking up in the infirmary, but since we probably shouldn't be talking about it out in the open…"

Hagrid frowned but nodded in agreement. "Aye, I suppose that's fair. Well, let's head on down to my cabin. We can talk over tea and some rock cakes."

' _Rock cakes?'_ James wondered as he followed Hagrid down to his cabin.

"[Wolf.]" Fang huffed when he saw James walking up with Hagrid, lifting his head up to growl. James glared at the boarhound and followed Hagrid into his home.

The inside was… homey. It was a single room affair and James made a conscious decision not to question the bathroom situation. A massive bed was built into one side with quilts and blankets spread haphazardly upon it. The opposite wall boasted a roaring fireplace with a steaming kettle suspended about the flames and thick logs stacked nearby. The center of the cabin was filled with a sturdy table and chairs. The walls were lined with cabinets and hooks. Pots and other household tools hung from the exposed rafters.

"Sit down, it will only take me a minute," Hagrid said as he busied himself gathering tea, mugs, and the rock cakes he had offered. James sat, finding the chair surprisingly comfortable. The exact opposite of him right now.

Hagrid soon set the kettle, cups, and cakes down. "Tea will be ready in a few. Then we can enjoy the cakes."

James pondered why they needed tea to enjoy the cakes, but was willing to wait. Even if hunger was gnawing at his belly.

"So while we wait, let's discuss what 'appened last weekend shall we," Hagrid said suddenly becoming much more serious.

"Okay, where do you want to start?" James asked.

"You were fighting Fenrir Greyback in the Forbidden Forest. 'e 'ad with 'im two other werewolves. Was that your first encounter with 'im?"

"No."

"When and where before?" Hagrid asked, leaning forward.

"Edinburgh just the day before," James answered.

"And you 'adn't seen 'im in the forest before that?"

"No. Though he did claim someone had told him about us, or me specifically recently."

"Who?"

"He didn't say, but I think it was someone from the town. Another werewolf I might have smelled in Hogshead the last Hogsmeade weekend if I had to guess."

"Someone in Hogshead does sound likely. Which raises the question of what you were doing in a seedy bar."

James supposed it was a fair point, but he did have cause to be in there. "I was thanking Mister Aberforth for saving me from the Dementors back in October."

Hagrid accepted the answer and poured the tea. He took one of the cakes, dipped it, and took a bite. James tried to take a bite of the cake after taking a sip. It was hard as a rock. Then he tried dipping it in the tea, it was almost as hard as a rock, but not quite. The cake itself wasn't great, but it was better than nothing.

"My next question is what you lot were doing outside the Shack. You're supposed to stay in there as I recall."

"It is an old building. It wasn't hard to get out. Is it really surprising the four of us didn't stay in there." James said.

"Maybe, but you are taking the wolfsbane potion right? So you should still be of the proper mind and be able to follow directions." Hagrid said. James took a sip of his tea to delay answering.

 _'We aren't, but I can't exactly say that. What can I say instead? Well, we are a teenager, a little girl, and two parents exhausted from a week of work… Maybe he'll buy that.'_

"True, but staying in a small building is wildly different from being back home. So long as we don't hurt anyone and didn't get seen, it should have been fine. Mom and Dad tried to keep us in, but I am a teenager, and Morgan doesn't like to be confined."

Hagrid eyed James suspicious he was being lied to but let it pass. "So you say."

They ate and drank in silence for a few minutes before Hagrid spoke up. "My job before becoming the Care Professor was Keeper of the Keys and Gameskeeper. Both those jobs require me to look after the school and its livestock. The Forbidden Forest is the largest magical stretch of woodland in the 'ole of Britain."

James nodded along not sure where this was going, but happy it wasn't about him.

"For the better part of my life I 'eld that job, still do, seeing as Dumbledore 'asn't 'ired someone new to do it. I have advantages that protect me against the things that would 'urt a normal wizard, but I can't fight a war alone. The real question I 'ave to ask is do you expect 'e'll be back."

James frowned and thought it over. "Dad said you hurting him will keep him busy the next full moon defending his position. Come January though, maybe."

Hagrid grunted and set his tea down. "Maybe?"

"He will need to make us submit, but he will have to ensure we are here to do it. If we don't answer his challenge… You did injure him and kill another. He might try to get you, but if he brings his whole packs to help he will look weak and that might kick off another challenge against him. At the same time, he could always try to force the grounds and get into the school, but I doubt that would work out well or he'd have done it before."

"Aye, 'e has tried it before, and it would go worse for 'im if 'e tried again," Hagrid said, looking out a window at the forest.

"He's tried to get into the school before? On a full moon?"

"Aye, he did," Hagrid said, turning back to James. "Aurors said I wasn't to 'elp. I spent the whole thing sitting by the doors, waiting for something to 'appen."

"And?" James asked leadingly after Hagrid failed to elaborate.

"And the Aurors forced him back and I didn't have to do anything, but in the next few months after that a few of the werewolves stalked the forest and I had to encourage them to go elsewhere," Hagrid said, draining his tea and pouring a second cup.

"And that is what has you wanting to talk to me?"

"Some. More importantly, I want to talk about why Greyback was fighting you and why it was you and not Remus." Hagrid said.

James stuttered and coughed as tea tried to go down the wrong pipe. He started to pound his chest but winced and stopped. Eventually, the coughing died down, though the pain remained.

"Why?"

Hagrid gave James an almost disappointed look. "Do I really need to spell it out for you?" James didn't reply but Hagrid took that for an answer. "I thought not. So you want to explain or do you want me guessing?"

James frowned, put his tea down, and took a deep breath. "How much do you know about Werewolves, packs, and hierarchy?"

"A bit 'ere and there, but nothing from an actual werewolf."

James steeled himself and began to tell Hagrid everything he thought might apply in this situation. It took some time, but when he finished Hagrid had a hand rubbing his chin through his beard.

"So you took leadership of your family from Remus, at least part of it. Greyback though is the top dog of all of Britain, so once he found you he wanted to put you in your place?"

"Pretty close. Mom is still the Alpha female of our pack but typically the Alpha male is responsible for defending the pack."

"Something you did a pretty poor job of."

James winced but couldn't deny Hagrid's words. Really he'd been a pretty poor alpha so far. He let his secret get out. He'd been incapacitated repeatedly. He wasn't leading his pack, he was doing what he was told and being a good student. Was that the wrong thing to be doing now? Was this all his fault?

Hagrid must have seen something on James' face because he cleared his throat and gave James an awkward grin. "Don't worry 'bout it too much eh? You are young and it worked out well enough this time."

James nodded but wondered about that. ' _Did it work out well enough?'_

James left Hagrid's at noon with much more on his mind than before. He went straight to the Great Hall for lunch. The tea and rock cakes having been nowhere near enough to sate his hunger.

He saw Remus and Morgan sitting at the head table and felt relieved to see Remus looked better than the previous day. James caught up with his friends and was looking forward to spending a bit of time hanging out with them in the common room.

As lunch was winding down, those plans were derailed when Professor McGonagall cleared her throat behind him.

James turned confused. ' _What does Professor McGonagall want? Oh, that's right! She wanted to talk too. Dammit!'_

"Professor McGonagall, enjoying your weekend?" James asked, wondering how she was going to bring up her desire to talk.

"Well enough I suppose Mister Lupin. Did you enjoy the journal I left you?" She said, referring the Transfiguration journal she'd given him while in the infirmary.

"Yes ma'am," James said honestly.

"I am glad to hear it, but I'm afraid I need to ask for it back today. Could you bring it by my office sometime in the next hour?"

 _'Well, there goes my Saturday. I wonder how bad this one will go.'_ James sighed, nodded and stood up from the table.

"I can do that. I'll get there shortly."

"Good. I hope the rest of you aren't getting into any trouble this weekend." She said addressing the other students at the table. A chorus of "No Professor" answered her. She gave them a curt nod and left continuing on to the Gryffindor table.

James set out for his room to grab the journal with Roger, Wayne, and Heather joining him on the way back to the common room. They waved goodbye when he left, but continued with the new card game Roger wanted to play. James scowled as he left, annoyed he wasn't getting to join them.

' _Why can't I just get a bit of time to myself.'_ He thought, taking his sweet time walking to Professor McGonagall's office. ' _I've got cracked ribs, a bad shoulder, and a man fifty plus years older plotting ways to kill me. I have one teacher digging into my past, another interrogating me about said murder happy man, and another one that wants to talk about who knows what.'_

James didn't realize he was growling as he rounded a corner. ' _Mom is incapacitated, and Dad is being an idiot. I am failing as alpha and letting myself get jerked around by everyone. I have to get stronger, but I can't while I am injured. At best I can start working out after the new year. That will be too late if we come back here. Hell, even if I started today would it be enough?'_

James growled and grumbled under his breath as he walked. His introspective thoughts dragging his mood further and further down. Fortunately, there wasn't anyone else along the path he chose. Eventually, he reached Professor McGonagall's office and knocked, perhaps a bit harder than necessary.

"Come in," Professor McGonagall called. "Place the journal over there," She said, pointing to a bookcase filled with others of the same publication.

As soon as the journal touched the bookcase, it leapt from James' hand, flew along the shelves, then wiggled its way into its spot. On a different day, James would have been fascinated by the magic at work. Today, he just turned and stood, waiting for Professor McGonagall to get to the point.

"James, do you know why I wanted to talk to you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Is it to share secrets of Transfiguration because I'm the best student you have ever had?" James asked flippantly.

Professor McGonagall dropped the faint smile she was wearing in favor of a stern glare. "Sit down, James." She said. She pulled out her wand, changed the door into a part of the wall, conjured egg cartons and affixed them to the wall, cast a series of spells on top of them and obscured the window with blinds.

"Notice there are no portraits, no pictures of any kind, in here right now. The spell I just cast will block anything from listening in. Observe. Mippy, I would like some tea." She said in a short, clipped tone.

A few seconds passed and nothing happened.

"Proof that even house elves cannot listen in."

James sat as he was told, but didn't respond. These kinds of precautions did not bode well.

"Miss McGonagall, why did you want to talk. I am still healing, haven't really had a day off in over two weeks, I don't count the time in the infirmary, have to deal with Dad nearly working himself to death, Mom basically being in a coma, my own school work, Morgan, and dealing with wondering if the person that did this will want to do it again." James said.

"Let's start with the last thing you said." Professor McGonagall said staring James down. "I wanted to know what drove you to try and fight Fenrir Greyback. I also want to talk about why you chose to fight young Mister Malfoy on Friday as well."

James bristled at that. "I didn't go out of my way to start either of those fights. They came to me. I couldn't back down from Greyback, and I wasn't going to back down before Malfoy."

Professor McGonagall kept her eyes locked on his waiting for James to look away. He wilted under her stare. He was about to look away, but a spike of anger from nowhere caused him to hold eye contact.

"Fenrir Greyback is currently the most wanted being in Magical Britain. He has a higher kill count than the next five beings wanted by the Aurors. Why did you fight him?"

"Would you rather I let him become our Alpha? Have my pack fall under his command? Do you want us to become pawns of his? What do you think would happen then?" James shot back. "It was fight or submit and I am not going to submit to him."

"Why you and not Remus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Because I took Remus' place months ago."

Professor McGonagall blinked at that. She shook her head. "Fine, you had to fight Greyback. What about Mister Malfoy?"

"He came after me. He wanted a fight. Even if I tried to avoid it do you really think he wouldn't have tried again?"

Professor McGonagall frowned. "That is no excuse."

"That isn't an answer, Ma'am." James hopped out of the seat. "Is that all or is there a detention to be added into everything else?"

"Sit back down, James." Professor McGonagall said pointing at the seat. "Or do I have to make you?"

James gave her a defiant look but eventually sat back down.

"Since none of the staff saw what happened, no one will be punished. It is only the rumors racing around the halls that even brought it to my attention." Professor McGonagall informed him. Then she took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair. Her face softened and Professor McGonagall got a faraway look.

"James, I have watched you these past few months and everything that has happened has me worried about you. Your parents, James and Lily, were friends of mine after they were students in my house for seven years. Their deaths were terrible, but your survival miraculous. I just wanted to know you aren't putting yourself in danger needlessly."

James growled. "Put MYSELF in danger needlessly? The Dementors weren't my fault. Black getting in the castle wasn't my fault, and I was never in danger that night. The second Dementor attack was on everyone, not just me. Fighting Malfoy was inevitable ever since I exposed him as a liar and gave him a nickname. Greyback… What do you want to hear? He learned we were here and do you really think he was ever going to just let it be. He was the one who bit Dad. He seemed to know Mom. Me and Veronica came as a surprise, but he is the freaking Alpha of Alphas here in the UK. He isn't going to let another pack exist outside his control if he can help it." James said, listing out every major threat to his or others health he could think of.

"We were safe back home. If we had stayed we would have been fine. You are worried about me? Then accept that this is all your own fault. You threatened us. You threatened me to bring us here. How is that for respecting the 'miracle of my survival?'"

Professor McGonagall sat in stunned silence. James worried he might have overdone it with his outburst, but he wasn't sorry. He felt a bit better getting it all off his chest.

"James," Professor McGonagall began. "I never meant to put you or your family in danger when I found Remus and insisted on him taking this job. I wanted to ensure Black was caught and the students protected. I was clearly wrong on the protection of students and we haven't gotten any closer to catching Black. The possibility Remus raised back in July does not negate the need to capture Black."

James grunted. ' _You say that, but you don't know anything.'_

Professor McGonagall restored the room to its original configuration. "I wanted to know what was going on and wound it with more answers than I expected. I am sorry for what has happened to you and your family. If there is anything I can do, just ask. I will do my best to aid you."

James started to open the door but stopped. "If you really mean that, keep an eye out for a rat with a missing toe. If you find it capture it and bring it to Dad."

"Why does Remus need Mister Weasley's missing pet," Professor McGonagall asked her eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

"If you find the rat you'll find out," James said, leaving before she could ask anything else.

XxX

* * *

AN: Thank you to everyone that has been leaving Reviews. They really do help and let me know when I am missing something, doing something right, or starting to tread towards plotholes.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

4 Dec 1993

The next week passed painfully as James slowly healed from his injuries. Each class was a struggle as he tried to catch up on everything he missed. His time spent with his friends and Hestia was plagued by his conflicted thoughts.

Was he a monster?

Was he weak?

Was this all his fault?

What would happen next and how could he be strong enough, fast enough, and smart enough in time?

Sleep brought no relief. Time and again he found himself reliving his fights and losing. Then, just before he'd wake, he'd see a monstrous form shaking its head disappointedly.

At least Remus was doing as James asked. He was sleeping properly, looking after himself, and taking care of Morgan. Morgan still spent most of her time in the Hospital Wing, but Remus took her to meals and spent time with her each night before she went to bed.

Through all this, Veronica remained asleep; her wounds closing slowly but steadily. Today she was finally going to awaken.

Madam Pomfrey informed them yesterday she was going to wake Veronica. The whole family gathered on a short distance away so as not to overwhelm Veronica when she woke.

They waited as Madam Pomfrey administered the antidote for Draught of Living Death. James breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Veronica's voice from behind the divider keeping her separated from the rest of the infirmary.

Eventually, Madam Pomfrey emerged from behind the divider. "You can go back. One at a time." She said. James took a step forward before she added. "She asked for Remus first."

James stopped mid step. He frowned as Remus moved passed and shrugged. James waited impatiently for Remus to finish talking to Veronica. James only heard bits and pieces of what Remus said, not enough to make anything out. Remus returned and stopped James when he tried to go behind the curtain.

"She wants to see Morgan first. Not because she doesn't want to talk to you, but because she wants you to have as much time as you need without having to worry about the rest of us waiting." Remus explained. James gave Remus a sharp look but stepped back so Morgan could go.

Morgan sprinted passed them. There was a pained hiss from behind the curtain followed quickly by a muttered apology. Five long minutes later, Morgan returned and it was finally James' turn.

James rounded the divider and got a good look at Veronica. She was sitting up in bed, pillows behind her to prop her up. Bandages were still wrapped around her left side, the head wrap still covered her left ear, but there was no red seeping through them now.

Veronica opened her arms for a hug and James slid right in. He hugged her gingerly but felt all his stress and fears seeping out as she held him.

"Thank you for waiting. I wanted to let Remus catch me up and see Morgan first. I have a feeling you have a lot of questions for me," she said.

James did. He had questions about what happened, why she reacted the way she did, how she was feeling, what they could do moving forward. She won her fight. She'd been the kind of leader he needed to be for the pack. Right now though… It wasn't the right place he grudgingly admitted to himself.

"I do, but for now I'm just glad you are getting better. I want to know all about Larimont, and I have questions about some things Dad said, but that can wait until you are out of here," James said

Veronica looked down and took a deep breath. "You are old enough for the full story. It isn't a pretty one though."

James nodded. "I need to hear it. After what happened, I've been trying to figure out what to do." James took a deep breath. "Mom, what would you say to not returning after Christmas?"

Veronica blinked in surprise. "James are you sure?"

"There is some more Dad or I can fill you in on, but I can't win against Greyback anytime soon. You're injured and won't be fully healed for a while."

"February. Late February." Veronica supplied.

"And I can't start working out soon enough to make a real difference. Maybe discretion is the better part of valor here." James said, hating the thought of running away, but not seeing a better option.

Veronica smiled sadly. "How are you doing James, really doing? Are your injuries at least healing quicker than mine?" Veronica asked, looking him over.

James rolled his shoulders, noting it was pretty much pain-free. "I'm okay. My shoulder is pretty good, though I'm still supposed to take it easy. Ribs are healing slowly but surely. Had a talk with Hagrid about that night, and Miss McGonagall wanted to talk last weekend too."

"Oh? That sounds fun. What did they want to talk about?"

James snorted then grimaced. "They were a blast. Hagrid wanted to talk about the fight, why it happened, and what I thought would happen next. Apparently, dealing with threats from the forest is one of his thousand jobs. After that, McGonagall wanted to ask questions about the same thing and scold me for it. For putting myself and others in danger."

"Because you had so much choice," Veronica said tiredly. James nodded in agreement. Madam Pomfrey appeared silently, a number of potions following in trail.

"You will need to leave James so I can tend to your mother. She will be out of here shortly. I promise." Madam Pomfrey said as she set the potions on the bedside table.

James hesitated. He had questions he wanted answers too. Veronica noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "James, I know you have questions. Just wait until tonight and I will answer everything I can."

"Okay Mom," James said. He left Madam Pomfrey to her work and joined the rest of his family.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, and, before James knew it, Remus was taking Morgan up the stairs of the apartment. As Remus tucked Morgan into bed, James and Veronica were left alone in the living room. The fire burning low in the hearth the only source of light.

"Go ahead and ask all your questions, James. I'll try my best to answer them honestly and fully," Veronica said from her spot on the couch. James leaned forward in the armchair, turning it to better face her with a scratching sound on the stone.

He steepled his fingers in front of his face as he composed his questions. "Who was Margaret Larimont? What did she do to you? Why were you so deliriously-That the right word for it?-happy that she was dead? For that matter why did you attack her as you did?"

Veronica took a second to compose her answer. "You know the basics of my life: Born Veronica Orion to a magical family, my parents ran a shop out Cornwall ways, and I went to Hogwarts until we were attacked by werewolves during the Blood War. I was prevented from being sucked too deeply into the packs by Remus, but then some years later I was captured by people who wanted to turn a werewolf loose on muggles. I attacked you, went to Remus, and you've been there for the rest."

"Yeah. Though you mentioned a while ago you tried to find a way to be free of the wolf between the war and me." James said, recalling the conversation on channeling after the dementor attack.

"I did, didn't I. Well what you want to know will require a bit more of the whole life story," Veronica smiled when James' face twisted in skepticism. "Well, not the whole life story, but more of it and in more detail than I've ever told you before."

Veronica shifted into a more comfortable position. She met James' eyes and began to speak. "Margaret Larimont was the werewolf who bit me, led the butchery of my family, and toyed with me in the camps. Years later, she was the one to kidnap me, and she directed those men to turn me loose on Little Whinging."

James said nothing as he slowly processed what Veronica told him, but his eyes widened as understanding filtered in. _'Holy Shit! If that is all true, I guess I can kinda understand why Mom did that. If anyone did that to our family, I'd want to tear them apart too.'_

"Dad was threatened three times to provide support to 'The Movement.' Thrice he refused. It wasn't that he cared particularly one way or the other. It just wasn't good business and he wasn't going to support terrorist. There was no fourth request. We had just sat down for dinner when they struck." Veronica said as she began her tale.

"Usually a werewolf isn't a threat to a fully trained witch or wizard. That's what they tell you. It's true, provided the witch or wizard is ready or has enough time to react. Unfortunately, when Larimont struck it was backed up by her whole pack and with support from Death Eaters who sapped our wards. There was never any time to react. They came through the walls and killed my father before we realized what was happening. My mother tried to fight them, but Larimont bit her wand hand off, wand and all. What followed still haunts my dreams."

Veronica went silent for a moment. When she spoke her voice was softer, almost a whisper. "Werewolves are dark creatures. Are we all monsters? No. Being dark doesn't make you a monster, whatever Remus may think, but many werewolves are monsters."

"Larimont is one of those people that embraced the curse and became a monster. As her pack defiled my family's bodies, she held me in her claws, puncturing my flesh. Once they had finished she nuzzled me as I cried in fear and terror. Then she bit me on the shoulder. Softly, just enough to ensure the curse transferred. Then they left me there a sobbing wreck. Death eaters arrived after they left, stunned me and delivered me to the camp the next morning."

James shifted uneasily. ' _I know people talk about werewolves being monsters, but that is beyond anything I'd ever imagined. It also sounds like Larimont was aware_ _of herself, but isn't that supposed to be impossible without training like the Lakotas or the wolfsbane potion.'_

"I see the question on your face, go ahead and ask it, James."

"You make it sound like Larimont was aware of herself while transformed. How is that possible?"

"It isn't unheard of. Greyback is known for setting himself near his targets. Larimont earned a name targeting men, seducing them, then killing their wives, girlfriends, what have you, and either turning the man or his children. We become one with the wolf. What they do isn't so different. They just give themselves fully over to the curse. They don't try and temper the curse as we do. They accept it and shed their humanity."

"Christ! That is messed up. Both the giving up their humanity and what those two did."

"True, and you should be careful yourself. Daylight transformations, limited color vision, losing control at times. You are yourself walking a dangerous path." Veronica said softly.

James frowned and thought it over. Was she right?

That little aside done, Veronica continued her story. "After I was brought to live with the packs, Larimont would come by every couple of days and talk to me like I was her new daughter. She wanted me dependent on her. To eat I had to eat with her. To get fresh clothes I had to ask her. Even bathing was controlled by her."

"What did she hope to achieve? You had to hate her at that point."

Veronica bared a feral smile. "I did. I tried to kill her a few times but never succeeded. If it wasn't for Remus my punishment after those times would have been enough to break me. They were trying to brainwash me. If it wasn't for my hate and Remus they would have succeeded. I know because it happened to others."

James was floored. Bringing people into a pack through violence or bringing them in against their will was anathema to him. It was rare the pack got a new member not born of the pack back home. Usually, it was someone offered a chance to join, but even then it was a long and slow process to get acceptance for them. He'd heard about rogue wolves who attacked a person or two, but they were quickly caught and executed for their crimes.

"A little different from home isn't it."

"Yeah," James mumbled. ' _I've always thought of being a werewolf as a gift. As bringing me freedom. What Mom is saying is the opposite. I know it is classed as a curse, but I always thought that was ignorance and fear. To think they would just force someone into the packs. Then again…What would have happened if Mom hadn't taken me to Dad after she attacked me...'_

Veronica waited for James to process what he'd been told. He took a minute to think it through, trying to reconcile what she'd said with his own self-image and what he thought he knew. The silence stretched on, broken only by the crackle of the fire. A log shifted, a soft cough of sparks jumping as it settled.

"That is what was supposed to happen to me isn't it?" He said at last.

"Indeed. Though that is jumping ahead."

"But if it had then I'd be a true monster. A wild animal with no code of honor. No compass. We wouldn't be family or pack. We would be…" James waved a hand wildly trying to find a word.

"Wrong," Veronica said. "We would still be a pack. For all Greyback, Larimont, and their ilk are monsters, they care about the pack. That is why the brainwashing works. Once cursed people become unwanted outcasts in most cases. The packs take them in and ask for very little in return. Do this little thing. Clean this area. Watch this house. Be a lookout while we steal some food. It grows from there. All the while they are feeding the savage nature of the wolf. Nurturing it into what they want."

"Oh," James muttered

"Oh. That is what they tried to do to me, but there are a few that never fell in. For all his self-hate, Remus is an incredibly strong man. He endured the curse for over a decade before he joined the packs. Even then he didn't join them, he infiltrated them. He saved me and a few others. For a time anyway." Veronica frowned. "Jason, Kristen, and Alex. Three others who like me didn't want to accept our new lives. Remus helped us to his own detriment. He may have hated his wolf, even now I suspect it is more an uneasy truce than the unity Shaman Moon teaches, but he is a brave man."

James gave Veronica a skeptical look. ' _Dad brave? In the depths of a werewolf pack at that?'_

"Oh, he might not seem it, but let me finish the tale. Eventually, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named died. He attacked a now famous family and was felled. The only survivor of the attack a babe."

James scoffed. Veronica smirked but let it lie.

"Regardless of what happened that October night, November opened to chaos. Greyback planned to continue the war, but when the Lestrange's were captured a few days later his plans fell apart. Some who chafed under his rule attempted a coup. It obviously failed, but Remus used the opportunity to help us escape."

"Now let's fast forward a few years. You weren't asking about Remus or the war, but about Larimont and what I did," Veronica said. James swallowed, leaned forward, and nodded for her to continue.

"Jason, Kristen, and Alex are all now living with the packs again, or they were last I talked to them long ago. They tried to escape but it is not easy to live among the magical world here as a werewolf. Even though Alex was a muggleborn and Kristen a half-blood, they found they couldn't hide among the non-magical world either."

"What about you? You've said you looked for a way to dispel the werewolf curse. How? Where?" James asked.

"I went to the dark underside of Magical Britain of course. Starting in Knockturn alley I worked in shops that dealt with unsavory or illegal things and sought out forbidden knowledge. Much has been locked away or banned because it threatened the Statute or the forces enforcing it. Bits and pieces of it are still out there."

"That's when you learned about channeling isn't it?" James asked. Shadows growing across their faces as the fire burned down to mere embers.

"It is. That and other things I have since tried to forget. It was not a good time in my life. I occasionally saw Remus, and he tried to keep up with those of us he got out, but he seemed depressed. I saw him less and less as time went on."

"Then, one day, as I was on my way to where I hid for my transformations, I was jumped and tied up. I woke once before the night to see Larimont. She smirked, told me she was impressed I'd lasted so long on my own. 'It's proof you are my child. A daughter as strong as any of my fang and claw should be.'" Veronica made a gagging sound. "Crazy bitch."

"And a dead one now," James said.

Veronica smiled darkly. "Yes, and it was worth it, I think, but that is fast forwarding again. Anyway, after that, she said that she wanted me back, but to do so I needed to bring an offering. 'New blood gathered by your own fang will let me welcome you with open arms daughter. Be sure to find a good one tonight, if you can.' Of course, her hired goons then turned me loose near a Muggle suburb. Makes you wonder. As luck would have it, I avoided anyone until morning."

"When you ran into me, a stupid kid running away from home. God, I was younger than Morgan is now." James said, whistling softly as he thought of how long it had been. "So all this time you have wanted to kill Larimont?"

"All this time I have wanted her dead. After we fled Britain, and we did flee, I would have been happy to never hear of her again or to hear she was dead." Veronica said.

"And when we decided to come here?" James asked softly.

The room was nearly dark. The embers in the fireplace dying. They had ceased to crackle. There was only a dim red glow left. James and Veronica were sitting in near darkness. James could see well enough in the low light, a sign of the changes he'd been experiencing.

In the darkness, he saw Veronica's eye slowly become yellow. "Honestly James, I hoped to avoid any kind of encounter, but when we saw Greyback I smelled her on him. I was torn. A part of me feared she would harm our family. My family. I feared she would be the source of its destruction once more."

Veronica shifted, moving a bit closer to James in the process.

"But the other part wanted to hunt her down and tear her throat out. It wanted to show her I was stronger, faster, better than she was. In the end, she came to me. I rushed her to protect my pack, but also to take my vengeance. Normal people will tell you revenge isn't worth it. That it will leave you unfulfilled, but in truth, I relished it. Now she is dead and I am still here."

The last of the fire sputtered out. They sat in the darkness for a moment. Then a second later a new log appeared in the hearth and the fire was stoked back to fullness by a house elf.

Veronica sat back and breathed a deep sigh. James did the same. He closed his eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes as James tried to comprehend everything she had told him.

' _So that is why Mom was so happy to have killed Larimont. It was retribution. It was prey coming to her. It was a known threat to the family put down. Add in she was apperently a criminal for years studying forbidden or suppressed knowledge. Dad was a spy. There is perhaps just cause for the way werewolves have been treated. Christ, Moses, and Budha in a handbasket to hell.'_

' _The worst of the worst are the most like me. They are the ones that become one with the wolf but in all the worst ways. They give up their humanity to embrace what they are called, and in so doing, they make it harder for anyone to choose another path. I wonder what Alpha Hardfast would say.'_

James brought his mind back to the moment and stood up. "Mom, thank you for answering my questions. I still have others, but I think I need a bit of time first. Do you need any help getting up to bed?"

Veronica shook her head. She gently pushed herself up from the couch. "No, James. I can walk up a few stairs on my own. If you have any more questions don't hesitate to ask, just be careful around Morgan with them. Let her stay young for a little longer."

Veronica drew James into a one-armed hug on her good side and gave him a kiss goodnight. They separated. James for his bed, Veronica for hers.

James didn't dally on his way back to the Hufflepuff common room. When he arrived, the common room was filled with people. Fires roared in the many fireplaces and witchlight candles burned around the room, casting even more light. Students were playing games, reading, studying, even practicing spells or just casting magic because they could.

James joined his friends. Roger and Wayne were competing with charms to see who could produce the most humorous effects on the pair of sunglasses Heather had given them. While seeing a pair of sunglasses attempt to dance while singing God Save the Queen was interesting, James couldn't get into the spirit of things.

Veronica's story, his own doubts and worries, and the still evasive Peter Pettigrew all weighed heavily on his mind. He went to bed early but did not sleep restfully.

James dreamed of his fight with Draco, fighting it over again. Then he dreamed his fight with Greyback, the mass brawl in the common room, his battle against the Dementors, his fight with Remus for leadership, and all his other fights, duels, and brawls, be they play or serious. Each one felt real. Eventually, James noticed a wolf standing at the edge of all the battlefields, watching and seeming to evaluate him.

The dreams continued until he ran on a full moon night. It was the last time he and the wolf had been separate. At the end of the dream, he stood over the dead badger, its blood dripping from his maw. It was only then the wolf at the edges of the dreams moved. It prowled up to James with a challenge in its eyes.

James met its stare. He realized these dreams weren't exactly normal. Hadn't Roger said something about prophetic dreams or something from Divination.

' _Was it all a test, a message or something else. Is all this because of my loss or maybe my own self-doubts.'_

The moon hung in the sky. The wolf broke its stare, sat back on its haunches and howled. Its challenge echoed in the night. Would James answer or back down? Was he still willing to fight or was he going to run scared? Then the dream was silent again. The wolf spared a glance at James.

James took a deep breath. Trying to figure out what was going on. ' _I can't run. I can't back down. Even if I never fight Greyback again I should be ready to. I don't know the future, but I can be ready for it. Right?'_

The wolf started to stand and walk away, done waiting on James. James growled at it. The wolf turned back and James let out his answering howl. The wolf gave an approving bark and the dream shifted. James was back in the clearing facing off against Greyback.

* * *

AN: Another Chapter down and we are nearly to Christmas break. Thanks for the reviews and criticisms. They really do help to make it better.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

17 Dec 1993

James was having a problem. James shouldn't have been having a problem. He was starting to find his feet again, classes were going well, Christmas break was coming, and he was going home, perhaps permanently.

They were planning to go home for Christmas. That plan involved taking Black with them. The problem was that Black did not want to go with them. He wanted to stay to keep searching for Pettigrew.

"Well, you can't stay in the school alone. Katie is planning to go home too from what she was saying to Sarah in class the other day. If we aren't here, you will have to go home with her."

"[I am not leaving yet. I know he is here, I just need a bit more time. We are getting close I know it.]" Black replied.

Remus sat at his desk looking over the map. He'd already tried to convince Black. Once that failed, he passed it over to James. They were huddled in his office after the end of classes for the day. James didn't have any homework and dinner wasn't for a bit yet.

"You can't seriously plan to go home with Katie. She isn't going to bring you back you know. Students can't have dogs at Hogwarts."

"[I'll run away and go back to hiding in the woods. Please, just until the end of the school year.]" Black argued. "[Besides, I might be able to convince her to bring me back.]"

"As a dog? Really?" James asked incredulously.

"[I am irresistible. All I need is to make some puppy dog eyes and I'll have them eating out of my hands.]" Black said, doing his best to prove his point.

"Dad, back me up here. Leaving him behind, much less with Katie is a really, really, really bad idea. Like an Agent Orange bad idea."

"Worse, but it might not be entirely your choice," Remus said pointing to a moving dot on the map. James looked over and saw Katie Bell's name moving down the hallway. "What if she is coming to pick up Princess for the holidays?."

"Can we say he ran away and transfigure him into something portable, like a doll for Morgan?" James said.

"[Like hell you will!]"

"I don't know what he just said, but you do know she checks on him fairly often right?" Remus said.

"Really?"

"Yes, so unless Princess is onboard, I don't think we can get him to come with us."

There was a knock at the door. Black barked happily and gave a doggy smirk to James and Remus. James sighed and opened the door.

"Come in," James said.

"Oh, hey James. I didn't expect to see you here. I was just coming to check on Princess and see when I should pick him up to take him home tomorrow, Professor Lupin." Katie said, stepping into the office. Black rushed over and laid his head against her leg. Katie to give him scratches behind the ear.

Remus glanced at James. James threw his hands up in defeat behind Katie, all the while glaring at Black.

"Since we're leaving in the morning right after the carriages, it would be best to pick him up before breakfast. Are you sure your parents will let you bring him home though?" Remus asked.

Black stopped wagging his tail, whined, and pushing himself harder against Katie's hand. Katie stopped scratching, crouched down and switched to patting Sirius with both hands. Despite himself, James couldn't help by admit Black had his friendly doggie act down pat.

"They're actually looking forward to meeting him. Dad said he can't wait to have a dog again. He hasn't had one since he was a kid," Katie said. She was focused on Black and didn't see James dragging his hand down his face. Remus for his part was glaring at Black. The two Lupins look at each other and held a quick silent conversation.

When Katie finally looked up from Black a few seconds later Remus spoke. "That's good I guess. At least the stray is going to a home that wants it. Are you going to get him neutered?"

Black whimpered and Katie covered his ears. "Sometime over the break. Mom said that was not negotiable." She whispered.

James fought to keep down a chuckle as he saw Blacks horrified reaction. The hands did nothing to stop him from hearing her.

"Probably for the best," Remus said, with a sage nod. "I guess I will see you tomorrow morning to pick him up."

"Great. Do you mind if I take him for a walk before dinner?" Katie asked, standing up.

"Just be sure to have him back a bit before dinner so the elves can feed him too," Remus said.

Katie smiled, took the leash and collar from the hook near the door, installed just for such purpose, slipped them onto Black, and led him away. "Let's go, Princess. The snow finally stopped and I bet you would like some time out of this stuffy castle." She said as she led him away.

James and Remus watched her go. Once she disappeared James turned to Remus. "What are the odds he will want to come with us by morning?" James asked.

Remus thought it over for a second. "Slim. Even with the threat of castration hanging over him, he won't admit he is wrong. What's more, I really don't think he will give up his hunt for Peter."

They parted ways. Remus to help Veronica and Morgan pack, James to hang out with his friends until dinner.

After dinner, James and Hestia left the Great Hall together. There was no study session that evening. Any homework wasn't due until after the break, so they took a slow walk through the castle to the room they had their first secret meeting.

The room hadn't changed. Once they were inside, they sealed the door and Hestia cast a number of anti-eavesdropping charms. That done, she settled in her seat.

"It's Christmas and phase one is almost accomplished." She said, leaning across the armrest with her eyes closed. "It feels good to be on top for once."

James chuckled grimly. "All it took was a bit of lying, a bit of sweet talking, and a bit of fighting."

"Wasn't it fun? You sure seemed to enjoy the carrot at least," Hestia said, giving James a sultry smile.

James blushed. "True, for the most part. It may have all been an act, but you were a very convincing actress." James said, leaning closer to her. "So you've succeeded in becoming the leader of your year in Slytherin. What next?"

"Next it getting the other houses to listen to me. Hufflepuff is already a kind of, and Ravenclaw shouldn't be too hard. The real struggle was always going to be Gryffindor." Hestia said, her eyes going unfocused as she started to think about her grand master plan. James thought it was sorta cute.

Hestia shook her thoughts away and straightened up in her seat. "But this isn't why you wanted to meet is it?" She said.

"Yeah," James said, drawing out the word.

"So what did you want to talk about? It wasn't just wanting to get me alone to have your wild way with me, was it? A chance to weasel out a last gift before Christmas perhaps?" Hestia leaned close, teasing James.

"Tempting though that sounds, and I think it should be added to the agenda for tonight, I wanted to give you a heads up that I might not be coming back after Christmas," James said. Hestia went from flirty and happy to serious in a second.

"What? Why not? Where will you go instead?"

"I might not return. None of us. The reason being the slight little altercation that left two werewolves dead and three injured. Some more than others. As for where instead, don't tell me you forgot I was an American, with a home, school, and friends back there." James said.

Hestia frowned. "I guess I had. I suppose I understand why you might not return. This isn't your home and staying here puts you at risk. You're worried about the full moon in January, right? That is when you might have to fight Greyback again. You don't think you could win."

"Not at all. Maybe if I had more time to get ready, if I was older, or if Greyback was weaker. In truth, we came here to learn something. We did. While we might not have gotten all we wanted, we have enough to call it mission accomplished."

"What were you trying to learn?" Hestia asked.

James just shook his head. "Won't tell you. Can't tell you." Hestia pouted, but it would take more than some watery eyes and trembling lip to get James to talk. Hestia realized this quickly and moved on.

"You said might not come back. That means you might return after Christmas. When will you know?"

"After we get home. That's why I am telling you now in case I don't return."

Hestia was silent, gnawing at her thumbnail as she considered what it would mean if they didn't come back. "So we'd lose a defense professor before the end of the year, I'd lose your support, and the study sessions would fall apart."

"Well, two of the three. The study sessions don't have to die without me, it will just take others choosing to continue them." James said.

Hestia said and glanced at James. "You aren't stupid. You have to know you're the one holding those together. By virtue of being in so many different years at the same time you are the common bond all those students have." James narrowed his eyebrows skeptically. "Don't give me that look. It's true."

"Maybe it is. It doesn't have to be. You could keep them alive. That would let you keep doing what you have been trying." James said.

Hestia stood up and started pacing. After a few laps, she threw up her hands. "You are really frustrating you know that. You keep getting into trouble, getting hurt, and still pull off everything I could have hoped. Knocking Malfoy down while obviously hurt was galleons in the bank. It has knocked his standing down so far even a few first years have made jokes about him."

"Now you say you are going to disappear right when things are starting to work. I get why. Gods and Magic do I get why, but that doesn't make it better." Hestia said. Then she stopped and turned towards him.

"Could I tempt you? Give you a taste of what might await you if you return?" Hestia said, moving towards him with a sway to her hips before backing up. James stared at her hungrily before trying to shake his head clear. "But I don't want to be that kind of girl. A kiss is innocent enough, but something more? You're strong James. Magically, Physically, and... Can Intelligence by strong? Whatever you get the point. You aren't handsome, but what good is a pretty face without any substance? Professor Lockhart second year already showed me how worthless that is.

James took a moment to compose himself. "I know this isn't what you wanted to hear. I'm sorry if this leaves you in a bad place, but I do think what you are doing is a good thing. You might have blackmailed me at first, but you didn't expose my secret. You didn't go running for the hills. I'm telling you in good faith so you know and can prepare."

James smiled. "You're freaking brilliant. You figured out something no one else has without seeing me change." James said, taking a moment to push magic through his left hand until it changed. A second later he released the magic and the hand changed back as he continued talking. "You are in a better place than you were. Seize the momentum and keep it going."

Hestia stared at his hand for a second. She smiled and climbed into James lap, careful to keep from pressing against his ribs. "You do the impossible and tell me I'm brilliant." She said, taking his hand in hers. "You're right of course. I can figure out a way to achieve my school domination plans now that things are in motion. It just would have been nice to be able to push for total domination of Magical Britain by the end of Fourth Year. Now it will have to wait until after my NEWTS."

James and Hestia both broke out in laughter. When they stopped their heads were right next to each other. "Can I get a carrot to say goodbye? Who knows? We might be back and I'll have to repay it with interest. Take down the entire Seventh Year student population perhaps."

Hestia snorted and leaned away. She laid a hand gently on his chest. "That might be a bit much." She extracted herself from his lap and started to the door. "I think we should call it a night here. Thanks for letting me know. If you don't come back, take care, James."

Hestia ducked out before James could get out of his chair. He felt he should follow after her but stayed in the chair alone for a moment longer. When he finally left, she was nowhere to be seen. James walked back to his room alone.

XxX

18 Dec 1997

James was ready to go home. Remus had gripped his shoulder and they were about to go when Remus asked if he wanted to sign the forms to activate the Memorial Fund.

"What?" James asked confused about what Remus was saying.

"Do you want to go to Gringotts before we leave and sign those forms in case we don't come back?"

' _Oh,_ _the Lily Potter Memorial Fund.'_ James thought. ' _It should be out there for people to use. The money does no good just piling up, but I was planning to do that this summer when we left for good. If we do it now, what happens if we come back?'_

"James," Remus said shaking him a little when he didn't respond. "Do you want to?"

"Do we have enough time to make our flight?" James asked.

"If we are quick about it. In, signed, and out. I imagine the goblins will want this done quickly too."

"It would mean signing as…" James trailed off, not willing to say the name.

"Yes, there is a risk, but it is your choice. Unfortunately, you need to decide now." Remus said.

James frowned. "I wish one of us had remembered this sooner."

Remus looked away a bit sheepishly. "I didn't mean to spring it on you, but I didn't want to bring it up in the castle either. It is one thing to talk about our curse. Quite another to talk about our other secret, but I didn't forget. I just didn't know how to bring it up before now."

James sighed. ' _I guess that makes sense. Fuck it. Let's do it.'_

"Let's make it quick," James said. Remus smiled a bit, gripped him and took him to the closest apparition point near Gringotts. They hurried up the steps and through the crowds busy depositing, withdrawing, and changing money for the holiday season.

Five minutes later they were in Garshanks office. The form was on his desk in front of James and a blood quill was in his hands.

"Be careful when you start writing. The quill takes your own blood and I don't need the document messed up because you botched your signature. Now sign here, here, and here." Garshank said. His crooked fingers trailed along with the page pointing out where James was to sign.

James took a deep breath and set the quill to parchment. Slowly, with great care, James wrote Harry Potter in each place Garshank pointed out. With the last one done, he laid down the quill and pushed it towards the goblin.

"We done?" James asked, eager to be on the way home. Garshank took the sheet and looked it over quickly.

"All done. It has been a pleasure Potter." He said, rolling the form up and sealing it with an official Gringotts seal. "Good day."

"Good day and goodbye," James said. He left the room and joined Remus who'd stood watch outside, just in case. Remus passed him a pair of black gloves.

"Here. Those will cover any marks left by the blood quill."

"Thanks," James said sliding on the gloves. Let's go home."

They caught up to Veronica and Morgan at the airport ten minutes later.

"What took you so long? You were right behind us." Veronica asked as they got in the line for security. She was getting a few odd looks from passersby. Her bandages were gone, but the damage remained. She had enough hair to hide her ruined ear, but the angry red and pink lines running down the side of her face and neck drew more than a few eyes.

"Just a little detour to Gringotts to take care of something," Remus said.

"That explains why you asked me to take all the luggage. What did you need to take care of?" She asked.

"It was just something I needed to sign, Mom. Let's get home before we talk about it." James said. Veronica cocked her head to the side.

"Are you sure? What did you need to sign? You have to be careful with… bankers." She said, her eyes zoning in on the way one of his gloves was darkening and her nose picking up hints of blood.

"Mom, trust me. I will tell you about it later, I just don't feel comfortable talking about in public." James said as they shuffled forward a few steps.

"If you say so, James." Veronica looked like she wanted to press, but she let it drop for now. The conversation died until they were through security. When it restarted, it was all about plans once they got home. Who they planned to see, what they planned to do, and how good it would be to sleep in their own bed.

A little over an hour later, their plane took off. Ten hours, and many time zones, later they were touching done in Chicago. They got through no-maj customs quickly enough, but then it was time for magical customs.

As they passed through the gate for magical customs, a tall bald white man with a greying mustache pushed himself off the wall and walked up to them.

"Lupins, welcome back. How was jolly old England." James looked at the man confused until Remus stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Tyler," Remus said as he took the hand. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. What's going on?"

Tyler chuckled as the rest of the family formed up around him. "Aye, I expect not. The good news is that the project is still progressing well without you. The bad news for you is that the reports from the ambassador have raised some eyebrows so the friendly folks at the bureau want to debrief sooner rather than later."

Remus sighed and started looking distinctly uncomfortable under Veronica's gaze. James was just confused. "Dad, what is going on?"

"You know the work I have been doing before we went to Hogwarts. Well, it wasn't exactly a no strings attached leave of absence and I had to share a lot of my history when we first moved here." Remus explained to James, then addressed Tyler. "Does it have to be right now? Can I at least drop my stuff off at home?"

Tyler thought it over for a second. "I figured as much. Just drop by the Minnie office later today. You remember where it is right?" After Remus assured Tyler he remembered, Tyler passed him a portkey. "Here. That should save you guys a bit of time."

"Thanks," Remus said. James grabbed on and Morgan did likewise. Veronica gave Tyler the stink eye but took it too.

Tyler started waving goodbye. "Cowabunga Lupins." The portkey activated at his words and James felt the hook in his navel as they transited hundreds of miles in the blink of an eye. The ride was rough, but once it finally stopped they were standing in their own front lawn. The snow was close to a foot deep, the temperature below freezing, and none of them were dressed properly, but the same thought went through all their minds.

' _Home at last.'_

XxX


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

18 Dec 1993

The Hogwarts Express chugged down the tracks. Enchantments pulled magic from leylines crisscrossing the lands, fed it to the furnace, boiled water, which was itself pulled out of the air, and drove the pistons to propel the Express. The leylines didn't run directly from Hogwarts to London so the Express meandered across the countryside, well hidden by muggle repelling enchantments and invisibility filters.

Onboard, students rode with friends on their way home for winter break. Katie was sharing a compartment with Alicia, Angelica, and Princess. A copy of Witches Weekly passed between them as they took a boyfriend test within its colorful pages. It promised to match them to the perfect historical wizard for their personality.

Katie checked off the last box on the test. The picture frame at the top of the test swirled and turned into a beard Viking.

"You girls got Elberf Erikson. A fierce Viking who defeated many ancient Pictish druids. Are you girls sure you answered honestly?" A voice chided from the magazine. "Would you like to try again?"

Almost everyone in the compartment burst out laughing. Princess looked up, huffed, and went back to his nap. Katie reached down and scratched him behind the ears.

"Okay so maybe checking that a perfect date involved seeing our feeble foes flee forthwith was a good choice, Alicia," Katie said as she tossed the magazine over.

Alicia took it over and read over the short description. "Oh, look here. It says he had a series of scars on his back, from fighting a kraken, that looked like a deer. That's so cute."

"Alicia, they are scars. How can scars be cute?" Angelica asked.

"Scars can be cute."

"Maybe manly, or tough, but not cute," Katie said.

"They can be cute."

Katie and Angelica shared a knowing look. "Okay Alicia, name one person with cute scars."

Alicia put a finger to her temple, thinking it over for a second. "What about that Tornados beater, Leonard Prall."

"Meatgrinder Prall?" Katie asked.

"Hey, it isn't his fault the beaters bat exploded in his hands."

"Yeah, but they aren't cute. Like I said, they make someone look tough and manly, but never cute," Angelica said, nodding sagely. A second later all three broke out into giggles.

Once the giggles died down, Katie sighed. "I'm glad we're on break. Homework was getting ridiculous there towards the end."

Angelica and Alicia shared a quick glance. Angelica got up, took Katie's hand and gave it a reassuring pat. "Oh, you sweet little fourth year. Just wait until next year."

"When the homework will start at twice the length of anything you've done this year, and it will be for every class at once," Alicia said. Katie adopted a horrified look.

"No," She breathed.

"Yes," Angelica said. Princess was nodding along, drawing a curious glance from everyone when they noticed it. "See Princess agrees. It's so bad even dogs know how rough OWLs year can be."

Things devolved from there with Angelica and Alicia sharing increasingly horrifying stories of OWL prep. By the time they finally finished, Katie was fearing for her future free time.

"How do you ever manage to have time for anything else?"

The pair of older chasers shrugged. "You get good at looking things up, you already know what each teacher tends to look for. Also, you learn to just make the time to get away from it. Otherwise, you go mad."

"Pepper-up helps too, and wit sharpening potions. You'll learn to make those after the break." Angelica said, pulling out and wiggling a pair of vial she had hidden in her pockets. "But enough about school." She said, hiding the vials away. "Let's talk about literally anything else."

"What about break? Do either of you have anything going on the twenty-seventh?" Alicia asked. Angelica and Katie both shook their heads.

"Not really, what do you have in mind?" Katie asked.

"Well, Holyhead is playing that day. I don't have tickets, but I was thinking we could meet up, spend our Christmas money in the Alley, and then hit up Pendragon Pub to listen to the game on wireless and have dinner."

Angelica shrugged. "Could be fun. You in Katie?"

"Sounds brilliant," Katie said.

With the basics set, the girls started planning the day out in detail. Eventually, the Express reached Platform 9 and ¾. The students disembarked eagerly. Sounds of laughter and family quickly filled the platform.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. Hey, Graham." Katie said as she hugged her mom, dad, and brother in turn.

"Welcome home, Katie. How was the term?" Her mom, Victoria Bell, asked once all hugs were exchanged.

"Good, but exhausting. I can't imagine what next year is going to be like, though my friends were telling me it is even worse." Katie said.

"Upper years are always telling horror stories. Doesn't matter if you are magical or not it seems." Her dad, Alexander Bell, said. "Now, as I understand it, you're bringing home another mouth to feed."

Katie rolled her eyes. Princess was right there. Graham was already playing with him. "Yes, I brought Princess home. You said I could."

Alexander's tough mien broke with a smile and he joined Graham lavishing Princess with attention. "We did, but your mother has some rules to lay down first."

Victoria sighed, frowning at the men in her life. "Yes, let's start heading out. Dad insisted on driving so it will be a long drive home.

The Bell family left together. As they piled into the Maestro, Victoria began to lay down the ground rules for Princess.

XxX

27 Dec 1993

"I'm off!" Katie called out to her parents.

"Okay dear. Have a good time!" Her mother called back from the office. Her father echoed the sentiment from the kitchen where he was making a fresh batch of biscuits with her brother.

Katie paused when she saw Princess, who continued to lie on the couch in front of the fireplace, no matter how many times they told him not too.

"Hey boy, you know you aren't allowed on there. Get down before someone else comes along." She ordered. Princess gave her his best puppy dog eyes. Katie pointed at the floor again, glad she was starting to build an immunity to them. Princess whined by complied.

"Good boy," Katie said once he was off the couch. She kneeled down and vigorously scratched Princess behind the ears. "Good boy."

Princess rolled onto his back, eyes closed contentment. Katie stood and grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder from where it was hidden in a novelty jar that stayed on the mantel. Throwing the pinch into the flames, she stepped forward calling out. "Diagon Alley!" The fire flashed green and she disappeared.

Katie stepped out of the public Floo Grate in Diagon Alley, moving quickly to clear the way for anyone coming out behind her. Katie turned and headed towards Quality Quidditch Supplies where she was planning to meet Angelina and Alicia for some Christmas money spending. She was about halfway there when she heard a call for help coming from between two buildings.

After only a moment's hesitation, Katie moved to answer the call. She took a step into the narrow alleyway and the world went black.

XxX

Sirius Black was living in the lap of canine luxury and hating every moment of it. Graham's hand reached down and slipped him a piece of ham lifted from leftovers in the fridge. Okay, maybe not every moment. The Bell family had been surprisingly welcoming of the unexpected pet Katie brought home, but that was now the problem.

He had to leave soon. He had more than once heard the words neutered being thrown around and knew he had to leave before that. He also was pretty sure he wasn't going back to Hogwarts with Katie. To make matters even worse, Harry and Remus might not be coming back. They hadn't given him a straight answer.

They'd wanted him to abandon the hunt. To give up on finding Pettigrew. Wolves wanted to give up the hunt. Wolves wanted to give up an endurance hunt! What was the world coming to?

Sirius gagged, making a hacking noise.

"What's wrong Princess, I thought you liked ham?" Graham asked as he rooted around the fridge for the last slice of cheesecake.

Sirius shook his head and bumped Graham lightly. The Bells were good people, but he needed to leave soon. Another day or two at the most.

Suddenly, an owl came a tapping at the kitchen window. Graham scrambled to close the fridge while Victoria came into the kitchen and opened the window. The owl dropped something on the counter and disappeared. Victoria looked at it and let out a shriek.

"Alex." She choked out to her husband turning so he could see what was on the countertop. He rushed to her side. He turned green as he separated the parchment from the finger and read it over.

"No! No! Those bastards." Alexander hissed, passing the letter to his wife. "Graham quickly get a bowl and fill it with ice. Now!" He barked when Graham stood there stunned and confused. The boy scrambled to fill his father's order.

Sirius sniffed and then growled. The finger was Katie's. Someone had chopped her finger off and sent it home. The two parents read the note, despair filling them.

"Alex they've kidnapped her. Someone kidnapped Katie." Victoria sobbed collapsing against her husband.

"We'll get her back. We'll get her back." He mumbled to her. Graham was shaking as he passed the requested ice to his father. Alexander Bell took the bowl, set the finger in it and turned to his son.

"Graham, your sister has been kidnapped. I'm going to contact the police and your mother is going to contact the Aurors. Cover that and put it in the fridge then go to your room." Alexander said.

Sirius waited patiently through all of this trying to work out his thoughts. Katie was kidnapped and in danger. The family was in shock and scrambling to find her. He needed to leave, now was the perfect chance.

But…

Katie had been good to him. She brought him into the school. She took him on walks. She'd treated him well, not knowing the truth the whole time.

Sirius had a nose that could maybe track her down.

He knew she'd gone to Diagon Alley.

The Floo Powder was just there on the mantel.

He knew plenty of magic for finding someone between how he was raised, the war, and what Remus and he had looked up to try and find the rat. With a bit of her blood from the finger…

But…

She wasn't just missing. She was kidnapped. Whoever had her wouldn't want to give her up that easily. He would need to use magic and fight them. Staying a dog would be no good. Someone might see him once he transformed.

He was supposed to find the rat, the rat he'd seen a month ago. If someone saw him he would have the flee. Either back to the Forbidden Forest or try the Embassy and get to America and Harry and Remus.

But...

Katie took him in. Katie called him a good boy. Katie gave him scratches and food and a warm place. Katie just thought he was a dog. Dogs were supposed to be loyal. She was a little girl in need of help. What would Remus say if he did nothing? What would Harry say? James? Lily?

The kitchen was empty, the note dropped on the counter as everyone left to do their tasks. Sirius jumped up and pulled it down to read it.

" **We have your daughter. Leave 100 galleons inside the crate marked Ministry Dog Food outside Mad Marty's in Knockturn Alley. The finger is proof. You have until the New Year or we will send more to remind you."**

What would James do? James who took in a boy thrown out of his own home and treated him like a brother. What would Harry do? Harry the boy that stayed and fought dementors for the sake of another student. What would Remus do? Remus who had taken and protected Harry as his own when Sirius couldn't. What would Lily do? Lily who had died to protect her child.

Sirius knew what he had to do.

He bounded through the house for Katie's room and found what he was looking for. Sitting on her desk, with school books and magazines was her wand. A foolish decision Sirius was thankful for. He snatched it in his jaws and prayed it would work for him when the time came.

XxX

Katie woke to a splitting headache and pain in her hand. She reached up to cradle her head as she looked around. In front of her were a set of iron bars. One of the hands cradling her head didn't feel right. It was the one that was hurting.

' _What is going on?'_ She thought, still in the process of waking up. Katie pulled her hands away from her head and stilled. She looked at her right hand and saw her ring finger was missing. In its place a red bandage held in place by wrappings around her palm.

Katie screamed. She kept screaming even as a trio spilled into the room. They were all unkempt. The two men had scraggly beards and long, wild hair. One was dark haired, the other looked blonde beneath the dirt. The woman was clean shaven and her hair was in better condition, but her face was covered in scratches and scars. Her eyes were yellow instead of white and her teeth were stained and crooked.

"Looks like she's up, Liz." The dark haired man said, a happy yip following his words.

Katie shivered. ' _Who the bloody hell are these three? What's going on? Why am I in a cage?'_

The woman smacked him upside the head. "Calm down Cassius. Jason go get some grub for our 'guest'." Liz said, hooking a finger over her shoulder. The blonde started to speak but Liz growled at him and he did as asked.

Katie started to panic as she began putting the pieces together. She had been kidnapped. Someone knocked her out when she went to answer the call for help. ' _And they chopped off my finger!'_

Liz answered the unasked question, making Katie realize she'd said the last part out loud.

"Aye, we did." Had to let your parents know it wasn't a bluff. Hopefully, the bird can find them in time." Liz said, leaning against the cage.

"Don't worry about it too much girlie. You'll get your finger back soon enough after tomorrow night." Cassius said leering at her.

Katie gulped. How could they be sure of that? "What do you want?" She asked timidly.

Liz turned and shouted at Jason, who had just returned with food. "Jace, you sure this one is from that gryffin house. She doesn't sound very brave."

"I said she probably was. She looked like a witch rather than a squib. She didn't have her wand, then again students aren't supposed to use it outside the school until they grow up. We could just ask her." Jason said as he reached them. He held a plate with some bread and slimy looking cold cuts. "Hey lassie, you go to Hogwarts?"

Katie nodded hesitantly. "You're in Gryffindor right. Home of the brave. Land of the Lions. Warriors in the good fight. Too stupid to be smart."

"We aren't too stupid to be smart." Katie snapped before remembering where she was.

"Oh, so you just turned down a dark alleyway to answer the call for help without a wand because you're a fucking Ravenclaw then. Is that it lassie?" Jason asked. Katie shrank in on herself. "That's what I thought." He turned to Liz. "Well, there you go boss lady ma'am. Another little lion to add to our pack."

' _Pack? Don't tell me they're… No. It can't be.'_ Katie thought, cold fingers of fear settling deeper in her mind.

"Aye, another one of you fuckers for us. Just remember-"

"I know Liz I know. I might be a wizard but you are the top dog here. Don't matter none without a wand anyway, and I lost mine just like the lassie here. Went playing where I shouldn't have." Jason said.

Throughout all the back and forth Cassius kept his eyes on her. Now he finally spoke up. "If the parents do get us the money in time are we going to let her go?"

"We said they have until New Years Cassius. That means we keep her until New Years, and tomorrow I get to give her a little late Christmas present." Liz said leaning against the cage.

"I thought I was gonna get to. That's what you told me yesterday." Cassius said, springing towards Liz and the cage.

Liz backhanded him. Katie shrieked as Cassius went sprawling across the ground. "I said maybe. Don't forget your place here Cassius. It goes me. Then Jason because he is halfway useful. Then the rats and mice. Then you, because you are good for only one thing, violence. Mindless violence at that."

Liz turned back to Katie and laid a hand on her through the cage bars, running her fingers through Katie's hair. "And I don't need you to go hurting our newest friend."

Katie whimpered. She didn't know what was going on. She had a decent guess, but she refused to accept it, trying to force the possibility from her mind. If they were werewolves she was doomed. It had to be something else. Soon someone would come to save her. Soon.

"Jason, feed her then go check those scratches of yours. We can't have the fucking Aurors finding us too soon. With Larimont and Antioch dead and Greyback hurting, this is our best chance to change things up."

"Cassius," Liz barked, looking down at him. "Let's go. No reason we can't add another to our group. That one I promise you can have tomorrow."

"Fine," Cassius grumbled, but he fell in step behind her nonetheless. Jason placed the plate on the top of Katie's cage.

"Here you go, lassie. Don't worry too much, a quick bit of pain, then next thing you know you'll be one of us. Another month later, your finger will be back and you'll have nowhere else to turn. It ain't so bad though. Happened to me my third year. You might be an outcast, but outcasts stick together." Jason said. Katie noticed his hand tracing a terrible scar that ran around his arm. She gulped but didn't say anything.

Jason smiled and tapped her cage as he walked away. "Enjoy your dinner. I best do as the lady in charge asked.

Once Jason disappeared, Katie let out the tears she had been holding back. She curled up and hung her head between her knees. Eventually, the tears stopped and her body reminded her she wasn't dead yet.

Katie reached out of the cage and felt around the plate. She pulled down the bread then the cold cuts. Katie screwed up her face in disgust, but placed the ham on the bread and choked it down. The bread was dry and stale. It was a struggle to force it down, and there was no water to help it along. Once the food sat uneasily in her belly, Katie set about exploring her cage. She found the door and fiddled with the heavy lock on it. The lock held tight and Katie didn't know how to open it.

' _With my wand, it would be a quick word and I'd be on my way to freedom. What am I going to do? They are almost certainly werewolves. Why else would they use words like pack or talk about Greyback like that.'_

Katie kept messing with the lock. Becoming frantic.

' _I have to get out of here. Mom and Dad must be worried sick.'_ Katie winced as her new stump hit the bars. She paused to look at her mutilated hand. ' _Scratch that. They are losing their minds, but if they have my finger is there a chance Mom can use it to find me?'_

Katie shook off those thoughts. She needed to focus and help herself. Waiting for someone to come save her wasn't an option. She had to push down her fear, gather her courage and face this like a Gryffindor.

XxX

28 Nov 1993

Night was falling and Katie was no closer to getting free than she had been the night before. She'd hadn't slept a wink since she awoke in her kidnappers home. Jason had brought her food twice more and there was another person there with them. A terrified boy maybe half her age. He looked a bit like Graham but didn't respond when she tried to talk to him. His own clothes were ragged and his face dirty.

Cassius had been by twice but mostly left her alone. Now he was crouched near the boy's cage, licking his lips. Liz, on the other hand, was currently sitting beside her cage, waiting for something.

Jason was nowhere to be seen, but he'd made a habit of turning up unexpectedly and silently. Twice he'd caught her trying to get out. He just laughed it off as he said, "Struggle all you want lassie. We need another good fighter."

That, and catching sight of a bloody set of bolt cutters, lit a fire under Katie to get free, but it looked like it was all for naught.

All the sudden, there was a great creaking noise coming from the roof. Katie looked up and saw windows all along the roof opening up to reveal starlight and let freezing air seep into the already cool building. Jason appeared from the darkness, wiping his hands.

"Windows are open Liz. We got a few more minutes I figure."

Liz stood up. "Good work Jason. Cassius, remember its just a little nip."

Cassius turned and Katie could swear his teeth were turning into fangs in the dim light. He snarled, his lips raising angrily, but he said nothing. The trio began stripping, throwing their clothes into the dark corners of the room.

Katie shivered in her cage. Fear. Cold. Both clawed at her. If help didn't appear soon she was doomed. Whatever was going to happen in a few minutes would not be good for her. Those minutes dragged by. Soon, pale moonlight dripped through the open windows.

No help arrived. and her worst fears came true.

The moonlight hit Liz first. She cried out, a mix of pleasure and pain, giving way to an eerie howl as hair sprouted from her body, the sounds of shifting and changing bones filled the room as her face turned into a snout and wicked fangs filled it. Her arms lengthened. Her hands and feet changed to claws. Jason and Cassius followed a moment later.

Katie choked down a scream, vainly hoping she could avoid their attention and survive the night. Tears streamed down her face as she watched the transformation happen.

' _No. No. No. NO. Not this. Not this. Anything but this. Don't let them bite me. Don't let them bite me.'_ She thought frantically, curling up as small as she could in the darkest part of the cage.

Three howls cut through the air. Katie dared to look and saw all three standing there breathing heavily. An instant later, Cassius broke from the group and smashed into the cage holding the boy. The cage held for but a second before the werewolf tore it apart. The boy screamed for but an instant before the wolf's jaw closed on his belly, tearing through clothes and flesh.

Liz, the biggest wolf growled something at Jason beside her and he attacked Cassius, quickly subduing him. The boy fell to the ground, silent except for a wet gurgle.

Katie didn't have any time to consider the boy's fate. Liz was coming for her now. Rather than tearing the crate part, Liz picked it up in both hands. Katie fell, landing on her back across the bars. She felt Liz's hot breath against her neck. Katie whimpered as she felt something warm and wet run along the back of her neck. The crate shifted.

Suddenly, a claw ran down her back, shredding her clothes and leaving a ragged series of slashes across her back, parallel to the bars. Hot blood poured out and Katie cried out in agony.

Then she felt a rough tongue running along the wounds. She jumped, tried to pull away, but only fell back against the bars and was met again by the tongue.

Soft nips followed the tongue, leaving tooth marks alongside the slashes.

Katie did not see the boy breath his last.

Katie did not see Jason discipline Cassius by leaving a ragged mark on his muzzle.

No one saw a bit of wall disappear.

No one heard the spell.

Jason saw Cassius' head split in two. The top slid off onto the ground, taking a portion of his brain with it. Jason barely survived the spell meant for him, letting out a bark in warning before it took off the front part of his lower jaw.

Liz dropped Katie and her cage to the ground.

Katie turned over and saw a wizarding stroll in from the dark, flinging silent spells at the werewolves.

She saw flechettes of conjured silver rain on Cassius's body.

She saw great rents torn in the walls where the spells that missed finally stopped.

She heard yelps of pain when they hit the werewolves.

She screamed when they pounced on her savior

She watched stunned as the wizard disappeared and a dog took his place which met the werewolves tooth for tooth and claw for claw. She struggled through the pain to watch the fight.

The dog broke off from the werewolves, made a bit of distance and transformed back into a man with wild hair and a scraggly beard. She heard him laugh as he fought. Spells flew from his wand. A strangely familiar wand.

He laughed as spears of silver appeared from nowhere.

He laughed as dark red spells flew from his wand.

He laughed as Liz's flesh was stripped from her bones. Katie threw up as she watched the werewolf's magic try to heal itself only for the curse to activate again.

The wizard laughed as Jason was hit with three spear's meant for Liz.

Katie waited on baited breath as the fight ended. The wizard fired a final three spells. Liz and Jason's heads slumped to the floor with two, and flechettes rained down on the bodies.

The wizard turned towards her and Katie heard her first spell of the night.

" _Lumos_ ," the wizard said.

Katie took a second to take in the face of hee savior. It was a complete stranger. Then another second passed and she was able to place the face. It wasn't as sunken, but the mad eyes were the same.

' _Oh shit. I've traded Werewolves to Black.'_ She thought before passing out in a pool of her own blood and vomit.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

29 Dec 1993

Katie slowly returned to consciousness. The first thing she felt was dull pain along her back. The next, a soft pillow below her head. Then the musty smell of stale air and dust undisturbed for many years.

Katie's eyes flew open. She took in the room around her. She was in a high quality four poster bed. The bedding was fresh, but the curtains were moth-eaten. Beyond the bed were a wooden end table and beautifully carved wardrobe. A layer of grey dust covered both.

As she rose, Katie noticed her shirt and jacket were gone, replaced by white linen bandages that wrapped around her upper body. They were tight and she realized she couldn't breathe as deeply as normal before they became too tight.

"Great." She mumbled to herself. "I am in another place I don't recognize, and this time whoever kidnapped me has stripped me." She threw back the sheets and breathed a sigh of relief seeing her trousers still in place. "Well, that is something at least."

Katie relaxed onto her stomach. "Okay Katie, what exactly happened last night."

Slowly the events of last night trickled back. Katie flew out of the bed, slowed only slightly be the pain of her wounds. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck. Sirius Black was the one that killed those werewolves.'_ She tried the window, but it was sealed against her.

' _This must be his hideout and he took me here to…'_ Katie stopped, her hand resting against the doorknob. ' _Here to what? He fought the werewolves and won.'_

' _He stripped me… No, he bandaged me up,'_ Katie laid a hand on the bandages. ' _Put me in a bed and left me alone.'_ She tried to open the door. The door swung open with a squeak of old hinges. ' _And he didn't lock the door.'_

Katie stepped out into the hall. It was dimly lit and as dusty as her room. Tracks crisscrossed the floor outside her room. Shoe prints, paw prints, and something else she couldn't identify. The walls were filled with various things, paintings, trophies, and other unsavory things Katie didn't know or want to know the purpose of.

Finding the stairs, Katie debated with herself for a moment what to do.

' _Which way to go? Do I want to call out for help or just try and run for it.'_

' _Run where? You were bitten by a werewolf Katie. You know what that means. Say goodbye to everything. You might as well stay with Black. That way a couple of killers can be together.'_ A treacherous part of her mind argued. Tears welled in Katie's eyes.

' _I'm not a killer. I'm not and I never will be. IF. IF! I am a werewolf now I'll lock myself up at night, or take Wolfsbane, or find some other way to keep myself safe.'_

' _If? If? Be honest with yourself, Katie. They wanted to add another to their ranks. If Liz wanted to kill you she would have done like Cassius did to that little boy. That little boy that serves as proof you can't stay locked up in a cage. Did you see the way it collapsed? Yikes!'_

Katie nearly vomited as she thought about what happened to the boy.

' _Oh god. That boy! Is he here too?'_

"Filthy guest."

' _Should I try and find him? Would Black have bothered? What if he is still alive, suffering there on the floor? I have to try and get back.'_

"Filthy guest is to be listening to Kreature."

"What?" Katie said when the raspy voice finally cut through her panic. "Who are you?" She asked once her eyes fell on the house elf standing before her.

"I is being Kreature. Nasty Master said Kreature was to take filthy blooded guest to the parlor when it woke up." Kreature said, glaring at her. He started walking away. "Follow Kreature now." He said over his shoulder when Katie remained rooted in the spot.

' _Did Black send him,'_ Katie took a hesitant step to follow Kreature. "Who is your master?"

"Kreature has proudly served the House of Black for many years, but woe has befallen it. Now, bad master is all that is left with the name. He brings unworthy guests into the house. What would mistress thinK if she could see this? Woe to the House of Black." The house elf said.

Katie hugged herself closely. ' _So I think that was a yes, Sirius Black is his master. What am I going to do? Damn if this place isn't Creepy though.'_ Katie thought looking at the walls as they walked. The few portraits she saw all glared at her.

Kreature opened a door. "Filthy miss will go inside. Master is waiting."

Katie took a deep breath to steel herself then peeked into the room. There was a fire roaring in a fireplace, a high backed chair, a table with a tea set, and a couch in the room.

As her eyes roamed the room they fell upon a familiar dog resting on the couch. Katie stumbled into the room.

"Princess, is that you? What are you doing here?" She asked. Katie stopped midway to the couch when Princess lifted his head from the couch, started to jump off, and turned into Sirius Black before his feet touched the ground.

"I think reintroductions are in order." He said hoarsely.

Katie stared at him for a long second, a finger rising shakily and pointing between the couch and him.

"You are Sirius Black, right?"

"Yes, I am Sirius Black-" He said preparing to explain everything

"And you were just a dog." Katie continued, her finger still moving between the two points.

"Yes, you see me and my friends-"

"Have you been Princess this whole time?"

"Well yes, I-"

"Oh," Katie said, cutting him off one last time before she blacked out and collapsed onto the floor.

XxX

"That could have gone better," Sirius muttered looking at the slumped form of Katie Bell. "Of course it could have gone worse too." Using her wand he moved her to the couch, placed a pillow under her head and sat down in the chair. Sirius poured himself a cup of tea and started to think.

Finding Katie hadn't been easy. There had been some kind of ward around the warehouse he found her in that kept messing with his tacking spells. He'd had to find a map, take three different readings, and draw their bearings on the map to even get close.

To make matters worse he'd spent most of his time as a human. Fortunately, glamours could help him change his appearance, but it didn't help with the more complex emotions and thoughts that he had to deal with.

Sirius took a sip of his tea. ' _Being Padfoot was so much easier,'_ he thought. Dog emotions were simple. Even as an animagus that part of caninehood carried over into his thought process. Spending so much time as a human had stripped that away. He had been forced to save some hard facts.

Harry and Remus were probably right. He should have left. If Peter had been a rat for the past decade, he would keep being a rat for the rest of his life. If he could change back he would have done so long ago.

Now his cover was blown. The girl on the couch knew who he was. He probably wouldn't be able to get near Hogwarts again.

On the other hand…

If he had gone what would have happened to her. He couldn't deny he had a certain fondness for Katie after everything that had happened. She had been a tool at first. A useful means to get into the castle, but she kept coming by and caring for him. She had taken care of him, not knowing the truth.

And then she had been kidnapped. When he arrived he hadn't been expecting werewolves, it had been a slap in the face to have to fight and kill them. ' _They weren't like Remus. They were the bad ones. They would have been bad people without being wolves.'_ Sirius told himself over and over.

That didn't change the enjoyment the battle had brought. Using magic, fighting, winning, all made his blood sing.

"And It had all been for naught," Sirius muttered, looking at the bandages around her chest. Bandages that hid the terrible slashes along her back or the puncture holes where the werewolf nibbled along her back. Seeing the boy on the ground had been bad enough, but at least it made sense. Hopefully, the first-aid spells held him over until the Aurors arrived.

' _So what now Sirius. You brought her here to heal her and keep her fate from getting out but what now? As soon as she goes home she'll tell them about Padfoot. I have to either get the rat now or flee, but if I turn up now it will be suspicious. As soon as someone sees me they will know something is up.'_ Sirius started pacing in front of the fire, its warmth calming his a bit. He wanted to change into Padfoot, but he needed to have his full facilities right now to figure this out. The decision would be easy as Padfoot, but would it be the right one?

He was still pacing when Katie woke.

XxX

Katie jerked up and saw Black pacing with his back to her. She slipped off the couch and slowly backed away from him. She was stopped when she bumped into a corner. She winced and started hyperventilating when Black turned towards the sound.

Black didn't do anything, just stood there looking at her. Katie fought to bring her breathing under control. Black was a murder. Whatever reason he had for pretending to be a dog and for saving her, she had to stay on guard.

The whole time Black just stood over by the fire. He didn't raise his wand. He didn't attack her. He just stood there by the fire.

' _What is he waiting for?'_

"What are you waiting for?" She asked, eyes darting towards the door.

"For you to calm down and sit down so we can talk like two normal humans," Black said, waving at the seat and the tea service. "Lord knows it's been long enough since I've been able to have a normal conversation," He tacked on with a mutter.

"Huh?" Katie asked. "You aren't going to…"

"To what?"

"Murder me like you did all those muggles and Peter-

"Don't say that name." Black barked. Katie cringed into the corner. She glanced at him when the expected curse didn't come. Black took a step back and leaned against the hearth before sliding to the ground. "Don't say that traitor's name. He was the one that killed those muggles. He was the one that betrayed James and Lily. The rat did that. Not me. Not me." He kept repeating

Katie couldn't believe her ears. Was Black really going to claim he didn't betray the Potters? That he didn't murder Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles in the streets just days later. He wasn't cursing her though.

"You," Blacks head shot up and he fell silent. Katie halted, but gathered her courage and continued. "You have been Princess this whole time? From when I first found you in Hogsmeade until now?"

Black closed his eyes and laid his head against the stonework. Katie thought he had to be burning up so close to the fire.

"I have. Though his name is technically Padfoot. Did you have to pick Princess?"

' _Okay, this seems like a safe topic,'_ Katie thought. "Well, you didn't like any of the other names. Of course, it wasn't like we could talk…" Katie trailed off as she remembered something from the day she first met Black, Princess, Padfoot, whatever.

"James can talk to dogs. James talked to you. Did he know?" Katie asked.

Black was confused for a second, then it dawned on him who she was talking about. "Oh, Harry! Yes, he could talk to me. He knew who I was, but I helped save him from the Dementors. He wanted to know why. Remus wanted to talk to me too. That's why he agreed to bring me back and take care of me."

Katie tried to process everything she just heard. ' _Harry? Why is he calling James Harry? And he saved him from Dementors? And Professor Lupin wanted to talk to him? I thought Professor Lupin was supposed to help catch him. What is going on?'_

Black picked up on her confusion. "See this is why I wanted us to just talk. You have been through a lot recently and I'm sure this is all coming as a shock. Why don't you take the cough, I'll take the chair, we can have some tea, and if it gets to be too much, we can spice it up with some firewhiskey or risk Kreature's cooking."

Katie took a second to consider the offer. So far, Black hadn't done anything to her except save her from the werewolves, give her medical care, and try to talk to her.

"Okay," Katie said, moving to the couch. Sirius took the chair and poured them both some tea. He held up a bottle of firewhiskey. Katie turned it down for now. She had tried it once before, in the Quidditch locker rooms courtesy of the Twins after a victory last year, and was in no hurry to repeat the experience.

Black shrugged, started to pour some into his own cup, but stopped as the bottle tipped. He seemed to struggle with his decision for a moment before setting the bottle down and closing it.

"Now where to start," Black said once they had both taken a sip of their tea. Katie shrugged. Her life had been tumbling so much since her kidnapping she was going to stop fighting and just let the currents take her with them for now. If someone told her a month ago she would be listening to Sirius Black in a civil setting after being attacked by werewolves she would have called them crazy.

Black looked around the room. "I suppose we should start at the very beginning, here in the House of Black. He began to tell Katie Bell his full life story. From the time of his birth, the years before Hogwarts, his meeting with a trio of boys his first night there, and the friendship it would foster.

The firewhiskey worked its way into their tea very early on. A Black childhood was a very dark one and needed something to take the edge off. When he'd started talking about his long list of cousins, they had moved into another room with a magical tapestry. About that time hunger overcame them both.

Since Sirius didn't trust Kreature, Katie suggested sending him for takeout. There was a short debate, but her suggestion of gyros was accepted. Sirius ordered to Kreature find the best gyros he could and bring them three each."

As they waited for Kreature to return, Black went over his family tapestry. Very quickly Katie became confused as he talked about all the people burned off the tapestry. "But wait, if your mother cast you out why does Kreature listen to you? Why were you able to get into this place if only a Black or someone let in by a Black could?"

Sirius had gaped for a couple of seconds, then flopped down and started muttering to himself. "If Grandfather… But then when did he… If mother went… But surely there was… Well, no…. I guess… Hmm… Scavenger hunt time, Bell." He declared. "We need to find my Grandfather's portrait or find a way to calm my mother down. On that note, avoid the main foyer. She is a bit testy."

Kreature found them in the Library an hour later, looking a bit fatter than before. He dropped off a greasy bag and was gone before anyone could say a word. Katie took one, passed it to Sirius and started stuffing her own face while watching him converse with an echo of his dead Grandfather. All she was sure of at this point was the Purebloods were really weird.

"So you never disinherited me?" Black asked once Arcturus' portrait finished its explanation.

"Of course not, boy. We had to play both sides. If somehow the Ministry won we needed Blacks that were on the winning side to carry on the line. We have been part of every conflict since the first in Britain. Blacks fought for and against Le Fay, for and against the Romans, for and against Grindelwald. Of course, we needed some on both sides. Your fool mother almost ruined it, but you saved us from that."

"What about Andromeda?" Black asked, referencing his one cousin Katie had been somewhat impressed by.

"She cast herself out. That was her choice. Likewise, Alphard wasn't cast out despite your mother's claims, though he is dead all the same now."

"But the tapestry!"

"Is a bunch of cloth, it can be repaired as needed fool boy."

After that enlightening conversation, they had moved to the kitchen and finished the gyros. They weren't bad in Katie's opinion but the meat seemed a bit overcooked.

From there, the life story of Sirius Black picked up once again. The years at Hogwarts quickly flew by, the discovery of Professor Lupin's affliction, the decision to become animagi, or was it animaguses? The fighting in the halls, the war outside the walls, running away at sixteen, the Order of the Phoenix, the plan, the betrayal, and that fateful day.

"So you are saying that the Potter's had to go into hiding so they used this Fidelity charm to remove all knowledge of them from the world?"

"Fidelius, and it can hide any secret in a secret keeper. Then that knowledge can only be shared by the secret keeper. We planned to let the knowledge I was the secret keeper, or rather that I knew where they were, be leaked while in truth the rat would hold the secret. No one would ever suspect him. To our eternal sorrow, no one ever suspected him of being a traitor. I gave Harry to Hagrid and went to chase him down. The rat cut off his own finger, blew up the street, and ran away into the sewer."

"And then you got thrown in Azkaban?"

"I was out of my mind. I believed it was my fault James and Lily died. I blamed myself. They took it as guilt, and because they wanted the war over they tossed me in under wartime powers and lost the key."

Katie swallowed the last bite of her second Gyro. That was messed up. How could they just throw someone in jail like that? There were supposed to be tons of Death Eaters that were "Imperioused" but they just tossed him away. Katie voiced her thoughts.

"Well it didn't help that my parents were known supporters, my brother was suspected to have joined only to die, and Bellatrix clearly had after the attack on the Longbottoms just days later. Of course Sirius Black was the traitor."

"Despite everything you did for Dumbledore and the Order?"

"The rat feeding information led to a lot of deaths. A lot of our friends in graves, most of them without bodies. There wasn't a lot of sympathies around once they thought it was me is all I can guess."

Katie sat back and let Black eat for a minute. "So why did you wait so long to break out?"

"A part of it was motivation. Turning into a dog protected me most of the time, but the Dementors still took their toll. I also didn't think I had anything to live for. I couldn't take Harry without clearing my name, and breaking out would leave me on the run. He would be safe and the world could be at peace. Then I saw the rat. He was at Hogwarts. I double checked the date. A bit of quick math and I realized Harry was in danger at Hogwarts if the rat was there, so I broke out to commit the crime I was imprisoned for."

Katie choked on a bit of her third Gyro. "What?" She sputtered straying lamb and sauce across the table. As Sirius vanished the food she spit out, her eyes again fell on the wand. It was so familiar but why…

"Hold on a second. Is that my wand?" Katie asked reaching for it. Sirius leaned back and held it out of her reach.

"Woah, yes it is yours but you aren't getting it back until it is time for you to leave or I have another one."

"Give me my wand."

"No. Not yet."

"Give it to me."

"No."

"Dammit give me my wand!"

They fought over the wand for a minute, but Sirius was insistent. Unable to get the wand and beginning to feel pain along her back, Katie sat back down and picked up where they left off. "You broke out of prison, to commit the crime you were imprisoned for, for no purpose? Harry Potter is gone. Disappeared. No one knows where he is. It was a huge scandal and almost cost Dumbledore everything. He is only Headmaster of Hogwarts still by the skin of his teeth, or so I heard once I got home after Second Year. I just remember Dumbledore being gone a lot and people wondering where Harry was." Katie realized Sirius was smiling maniacally. A glint in his eyes, like he knew something she didn't. She felt like she was missing something but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Even if Harry wasn't there and is therefore completely safe, the rat has to die. He is a traitor. He is the reason James and Lily are dead and Harry was turned into an orphan." Black said with steel in his voice. Katie didn't plan to argue. Instead, she turned the conversation back to the march through time.

"Okay, but how did you know it was the right rat? Even assuming he stayed as a rat all these years isn't that like finding the right needle in a haystack with thousands of needles?" Katie asked.

Black had an answer for that. He explained where he saw Peter, how he knew, and his efforts to find him. Katie cursed when he revealed the Weasley pet rat was Peter Pettigrew. She cursed again when she realized she had been close to him when she pulled Black away from him on one of their first walks together. By the end of the tale, she believed Black and realized what saving her might have cost him.

"I believe you if that is worth anything." She said softly, staring at her final gyro. Black nodded.

"Thank you." He said.

"So what now? You came to save me. I am going to have to tell my parents- Can I even go back home? I'm a monster now aren't I. Jason was right when he said I'd have nowhere else to turn wasn't he." Katie said as her thoughts settled on home for the first time since waking up. She started breathing heavily as she tried to think about it, but all she saw for her future was a life on the edges, a danger to everyone and everything until she died that they had that night. She didn't see the slap until it hit her.

Katie rocked back. Her hand rose slowly and she looked up at Black with fear, but he was already sitting back down and had scooted away from her a bit.

"Calmed down a bit? First off, I don't know what is going to happen now. We can worry about that in a bit. Second off, you are not a monster. One of my best friends is a werewolf and he is a perfectly reasonable person most of the time. He just has a furry little problem once a month. Even that has changed since he learned something over in America." Black said. He filled a tumbler with firewhiskey and passed it to her.

"Here. Drink that."

"All of it? Are you crazy?" Katie asked.

"Yes. Probably. But you need it right now. What say we get rip-roaring drunk tonight? Me to cope with reliving everything that has gone wrong in my life, and you to help dull the fear and pain. In the morning I will cast a sobering charm on both of us and we'll go from there." Black said, pouring himself a glass to match hers.

Katie was dubious but, with a bit of encouragement from Black, she drank the whole glass in a single chuck. Black smiled and poured her another. The burning sensation was pleasant and Katie soon forgot about her pain, her fear, and tomorrow. The last thing she remembered that night was Sirius recommending a drinking game. For every creepy thing in the house, they drink.

XxX


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

29 Dec 1993

James wheezed as he flew through the air again. He gravity asserted itself. He hit the ground and coughed. He sucked down fresh air and struggled to his feet once again. Across from him, Randy was standing there, smirking. Randy was the Alpha Male of the Marsh Pack, which was under Alpha Hardfast. It was made up of Randy's and his little brother's family. Randy was about twice James' age too. This was not the first time James had fought Randy since getting back.

XxX

19 Dec 1993

James was on his way downstairs after his first night in his own bed. It had been glorious. His bed was as he left it. His bookshelves, dresser, computer, all of it was just how he left it.

Now it was time for breakfast. He could already smell the bacon, eggs, hashbrowns all frying up. As he turned the corner into the kitchen he went flying back. He crashed into the wall and shook his head. A boot pressed down on his chest and the scarred face of Alpha Hardfast stared down at him.

"You are a damn fool," he said. James struggled against the foot pressing down on him. "What did I tell you before you left?"

James struggled against the foot for a moment before he was able to recall what Alpha Hardfast had said. "I was yours. You said we were yours." The boot lifted a bit but kept him pinned.

"Good, and are you? Or do you think yourself hot shit after you beat Remus? A newborn pup could beat Remus." Hardfast said.

"No, yes. I am still yours." James said still trying to get the boot off. Alpha Hardfast looked back over his shoulder.

"Wipe the scowl off your face, Remus. You know it's true. Did you pass on my warnings? Did you tell him about how I said not to get involved with Greyback? Warn him that there would be consequences if you did?"

"We did," Remus and Veronica said. Remus a bit morosely, Veronica with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Alpha Hardfast turned back to James. "You fucked up kid? You want to be an alpha? You want to fight in the big leagues? Fine. Remus, Veronica I am taking him. You'll get him back for Christmas, maybe New Years, but otherwise he's full time in the program until school starts again."

James ceased his struggle, to confused to understand what was happening. "What program?"

Alpha Hardfast just smirked, yanked James up, and carried him out. Once he was off the porch he apparated bringing James to the Reservation. James quickly learned what the program was.

XxX

29 Dec 1993

Aside from two days off for Christmas Alpha Hardfast had been working James hard. Even the full moon the night prior didn't break the training.

Mornings began with a run through the snow-covered landscape, on a path he'd been made to shovel the first day.

Over breakfast, Shaman Moon quizzed him on what he'd been taught the previous afternoon about history, the pack, and the truth of werewolves.

Then it was sparring and weight lifting until lunch. James rarely won a spar. Everyone he was matched against was older than him. Randy was his most common opponent. Partly because Randy was between jobs and partly because James had yet to get the upper hand even once. Only on the first day had Alpha Hardfast stepped into the ring.

"You are a wild pup. Untrained and unworthy to lead a pack. You need to learn how to fight. Both as a man and as a wolf. First as a man. Try your best. I will probably be disappointed, but let's see if you can impress me." He had said before laying James out seven times in seven minutes.

Lunch was a hearty meal over which he was debriefed on the fights and told what to work on for the next time. James was angry after the first debrief. It had been brutal, but he came to realize it was necessary. It wasn't to make him feel bad, it was just criticism without any softening. The unvarnished truth.

After lunch was his favorite part of the program. Lessons directly from Shaman Moon.

'What are our origins, James?" Was the first words Shaman Moon had spoken.

"As people, wizards or werewolves," James had replied sourly, tired and defeat from his first day of the new regiment. Shaman Moon frowned, making James feel terrible. His ability to shame with just a frown was magical in its own right.

"Right as werewolves."

"Yes James, as werewolves." Shaman Moon said, still waiting for the answer. James wracked his brain, trying to remember.

"The Vikings wasn't it? It is a Nordic origin right?"

Shaman Moon shook his head. "No, that is where it moved to, but its origins are much older than that. You are a fan of history, so tell me who are some of the most famous wolf children. That is to say, those raised by wolves?"

James chewed his lip as he thought about it. "Are you talking about Remus and Romulus? The founders of Rome?"

"Indeed, though in that day they weren't werewolves. They were something else, but it would be the source. The Etruscans were the ones that created the curse when they conquered Rome. A way to keep the Latins down by cursing the bloodline of its founders. This backfired of course." Shaman Moon said, using illusions to illustrate. "The curse was transferable in an unplanned way."

From there they discussed its migration the different reactions to the curse as it traveled.

"When it reached the Nords they found value in the curse. It was a wild animal, but were dogs not a wild animal? That is speculation of course, but the result was not. Viking berserkers found a way to meld the wolf with the man. That is the tradition that came across the seas and met my ancestors. From there we reach today."

History was fun, but that was for later. Right now it was time to fight Randy.

James got back into the ready stance. Randy did likewise across the pad.

"Begin." Alpha Hardfast said. The fighting began anew

Ninety seconds later James took a hard punch the stomach. He tried to power through, but Randy didn't let up and took James to the floor again. A second later, he stood and pulled James to his feet.

"Not back, James. That is one of the longer fights yet. You are getting better," Randy told him.

"It doesn't feel like it," James muttered rubbing his stomach and rolling his shoulders.

Alpha Hardfast came up beside him. "You are but, like I said before, you have a long way to go. You are young to be doing this training, most potentials don't start until they are sixteen or seventeen. You took your place early, and now you have to pay the price."

"I know, sir. Doesn't make getting whooped feel any better." James said. Randy and Alpha Hardfast laughed.

"Well, let's get some food and discuss why that keeps happening."

James walked with them, unsure how much he wanted to eat.

XxX

30 Dec 1993

James was feeling more bruised and battered than usual as he went to Shaman Moon's lesson. Today he had lasted for a whole two minutes and finally landed a good hit beyond just pure luck.

"Don't get comfortable, James. Today we will be talking somewhere else today," Shaman Moon said. He grasped James' arm and apparated them to a frozen pond.

"We've talked extensively about the curse and its magic. It has been an important discussion because it is causing you to grow and change rapidly under Eric's tutelage. His methods are harsh, but he is the recognized leader of the American werewolf community for a reason. They work. That said you need to understand what is happening." Shaman Moon said as he conjured a seat for himself.

"I get it," James said, feeling the cold start to seep in. "So why are we here today? It is a bit cold out."

"Today we go a step further. Not just the curse and its magic, but all magic. This tutelage is a consequence of your actions in Britain. I never thought I would get to pass this on honestly, and I thought it was for the best."

James shivered and looked around. He really wanted to cast some kind of warming charm, but he hadn't been allowed his wand the whole time he'd been in the program. Until now it hadn't been a problem, but as his teeth started chattering he was really regretting it. "What?"

Shaman Moon leaned forward, ignoring James' discomfort. He started tracing shapes in the air which danced as he spoke.

"Magic is a powerful force in the world, but it is not without limits. Running Water, large bodies of water and dense iron can all disrupt it. The few leylines that run across oceans are the dying remnants of when the continents were one.

No-maj nuclear weapons kill it wherever they are detonated. Bikini, Los Alamos, Nagasaki, and Hiroshima are all devoid of any but the slightest wisps of magic, The leylines being broken and reforming away from the epicenter.

Radiation is never kind of magic. Three Mile Island wasn't terrible, but more squibs were born in that area after than before. Chernobyl should have been devastating, but the exact fate of the Russian magical community is still unknown, even now several years after the Union's fall."

As Shaman Moon spoke the shapes changed into a globe with the various leylines, only for them to sputter is disappear.

"Still the Earth is alive with magic, and there is magic because the Earth is alive. Us mages can all channel a bit of that magic. Usually just the amounts already in our bodies or a small amount from the air around us."

He paused and looked at the shivering James. James rubbed his arms trying to bring warmth into them.

"But that isn't the full extent of it. There are other ways to channel magic. As you unintentionally discovered."

"You are talking about my fight with the Dementors. I thought that was just the curse trying to protect itself." James said.

"And what is the curse?"

James winced as he answered. "Magic."

"Exactly." Shaman Moon stood up. "Until now your lessons have been about history. They are going to change. We are standing on top of a node point in the leylines. Two separate lines meet right beside this little pond. Try to feel the magic in the air."

James' teeth chattered and he looked incredulously at Shaman Moon. "Seriously. Now, in the cold, without a coat, or a heating charm?"

"Are you a werewolf or not? Have you achieved daylight transformation or not? Feel the magic here. Feel the magic of the curse. Feel the magic in you and use it to manifest your fur and only your fur. Once you can do that we will move on."

James cursed, but started trying to follow Shaman Moon's instructions for the next thirty minutes. Then they jumped back to the Pack Complex, warmed up and went back until it was time for the lesson to end. By the end, the only thing James succeeded in was freezing his ass off.

XxX

XxX

31 Dec 1993

James was given New Year's Eve and the next few days off from his new program. He still had a full day of training before the actually eve of course. Shaman Moon was keen to make sure he at least got a second lesson on the introduction to channeling, and Randy wanted to make sure the two-minute fight wasn't a complete fluke.

Still, he was currently on the way over to Ryan's house. He'd been back for weeks and hadn't seen his best friend. That was going to change soon. Ryan's folks were holding a big New Year's Eve party and everyone was invited. Theirs was a large home. There was room enough from people to crash as needed if they couldn't get home from the party.

James himself had been invited to spend the night, and his parents had accepted on his behalf. James was very thankful for this. Ryan was his best friend but he hadn't been able to see him yet. This had led him down the maudlin path of thoughts that now plagued him.

' _Next fall we will go to different schools. Ryan is a no-maj and I will be going to magic schooling. Of course, I started magic schooling a whole year early which only makes it worse.'_ James thought as they drove over, a necessary effort to maintain the Statute.

When they finally arrived, the party was in full swing. "Veronica! Remus! It's so good to see you!" Ryan's mom said as she pulled them both into a hug. "Shaun is in the living room with most of the other adult. There is a cooler there with beers and the wine's in the kitchen."

"Cady," Veronica said returning the hug and greeting. "It's good to see you too. Are the Reynolds here yet?" Glamours did a good job covering the scars and missing bit of ear from her final encounter with Larimont. The nature of the scars meant they would overcome the glamours by morning, but they were good enough for now.

"Yes. Hey James and Morgan. Ryan is up in the entertainment room with Aaron and Carter showing off his new video games. Otherwise, I think there is a group in the garage playing normal games, James."

"Thanks, Missus Ackerman," James said receiving and reciprocating a quick hug before hurrying up to meet his friend. The last thing he caught was her mentioned that he seemed to have really grown in the last few months.

James found Ryan in the entertainment room Aaron and Carter. Aaron was in the big old, worn, and frayed recliner watching the TV screen while Ryan and Carter played a new fighting game on the Super Nintendo.

"Holy shit! Look who's back. James, I thought you were in England this year," Aaron called out being the first to see him.

"What," Ryan said looking away from the screen. "JAMES!" Ryan jumped up and nearly tackled him. "Hell man! What took so long?" He asked as he playfully tried to pull James into a headlock.

"Not my choice," James said, flipping it back on Ryan and quickly having him pinned to the floor. "But I am here now, so what is the new game?"

"Holy cow James, where did you learn that?" Carter said, having paused the game when Ryan dropped his controller.

"It's been an interesting few months," James said, helping Ryan get back to his feet. Ryan finally got a good look at James. Then he did a double take.

"No. No. You got taller than me again, and did you start working out in England? Some pretty chick to impress or something." Ryan asked.

"OHHH!" Aaron called out, following it with a whistle. "Did you get a British girlfriend?"

"Gentlemen be reasonable, James is a Brit himself. As men of culture we must recognize for him it is just a 'flighty bird what for to be having a good shag," Carter said. Everyone looked at him oddly. "What isn't that how they talk over there?"

Aaron stood, turned off the TV and shook his head. "This is a sad day gentlemen. Our parents were right?"

"Oh?" Ryan said. "About what?"

"T.V. really will rot your brain. A moment of silence for our dearly beloved friend Carter, who has lost his mind to the television signal. " Aaron said, bowing his head in a moment of silence. Ryan did likewise while James just looked at Carter.

"Eh, was he that dearly beloved? I say we just try and flush him like a goldfish." James said. He turned to Ryan. "You haven't remodeled the house since I left. Bathrooms still two doors down on the right?"

Carter started getting up as Ryan gave James a wicked grin. "That they are." There was a brief pause as Carter scrambled to get up. It was only fair to give him a second to prepare himself. "Get him!"

James laughed as they chased Carter around. Then the game changed, and they chased James, and then it was time to rejoin everyone for food and to discover all the others who'd arrived right in time for the free food.

As the night wore on James was sure of one thing. "It's good to be home."

XxX


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

30 Dec 1993

Katie woke with a pounding headache and intense nausea. She rolled over and puked off the edge of a bed she didn't remember crawling into. When she finally opened her eyes, Katie came face to face with a grinning House Elf.

"Wolf-girl mistress be feeling unwell. She needs be drinking this." Kreature passed her a vial and disappeared.

After drinking the vial, she remembered Sirius' misgivings about Kreature and realized she probably shouldn't have drunk random potions from him.

At that moment, however, Katie drank the potion. It tasted foul and slid down her throat like a slug. She felt her stomach try to rebel once more, but the potion was already at work. Slowly, her hangover symptoms receded.

Katie looked around. She was in the same room she woke up in the day before, or at least she thought she was.

The dust was gone, the musty smell replaced by a nice piney scent. Even the vomit was already gone. It looked like a brand-new room. As she stood, she winced a little as the wounds on her back and hand reminded her of their existence. She saw the bandages around her chest were dirty and starting to fall apart and that her pants were similarly unfit for continued use.

Before she could look around for replacements, Kreature reappeared. "Wolf-girl mistress bes needing bath and new clothes." He snapped his fingers and a hidden door opened to reveal an ornate bathroom. He snapped again and her clothing all disappeared.

Katie shriek in surprise and tried to cover herself with her hands. "HEY!"

"Wolf-girl mistress bes needing bath. New clothes will be waiting when mistress is done." Kreature said, pointing at the bathroom before disappearing again.

Katie stood there, stunned, angry, and embarrassed until she realized he wasn't returning. Grumbling, she went into the bathroom as ordered.

She stopped in front of the full-length three-panel mirror which greeted her just inside the door. For the first time, she saw her back injury. Ugly red lines crisscrossed her back, already starting to weep a bit from the breaking scabs. Small puncture marks from the nibbles ran alongside the slash marks.

Katie's breath caught in her throat. ' _Those will be my scars. The permanent marks of what I am now.'_ She thought as she reached her good hand around to touch them. She winced when the tips of her fingers contacted the edges of the scabs. She twisted around trying to see just how large the wounds were.

' _Right across my back, from one side to the other. And those bite marks too. What will my parents think?'_ Katie stepped into the bath, sinking slowly into the water. The tub seemed perfectly sized for her. Various lotions, potions, soaps, and oils lined the shelves beside the tub.

' _Will I be able to go back to Hogwarts. Black said Professor Lupin was a werewolf, right?'_ Katie thought, trying to remember everything from the day before. ' _So, it isn't impossible, but how will I keep it a secret. If anyone sees my back, they will see the scars, and my missing finger isn't exactly subtle. Plus, what did Cassius mean by I would get it back soon enough?'_

She turned from her thoughts and looked at all the products. ' _Does being a werewolf mean I'll get wolf-like sense? Does that mean I will be able to smell better?'_ Katie reached up and pulled down one of the stout glass bottles, unstoppered it, and breathed deep.

' _That doesn't smell that strong?'_ She thought, then reached for another bottle just to be sure. She scented all the products. ' _I can't really tell. This is pointless. Why would there be anything good to being a werewolf?'_

Katie pushed her fate from her mind for the moment to focus on getting clean.

XxX

Sirius Black woke up in his room with a raging headache, an upset stomach, and a very full bladder. It wasn't until he was busy relieving himself that he came to an important realization.

' _I do not remember getting to my bed last night.'_ The last of his fatigue disappeared and his mind started racing. ' _The last thing I remember…_

Him and Bell had been playing that drinking game. He'd suggested it because he saw her starting to break down. She'd taken everything well enough, though he wasn't sure how much she was actually listening. When she started breaking down it seemed like a good way to relax her. It had always worked on his friends in the past.

The game started simply enough until they took three shots staring at the troll leg. It seemed to get worse with every shot they took. It was in that state he'd arrived at the perfect plan. "We take a shot, then destroy the creepy thing so we can keep going."

"That sounds good. Are you going to give me my wand back so I can help, or do you get to have all the fun?" Bell had asked, trying to be sly.

"Sure, just promise not to hex me." He'd said, handing her the wand.

The blasting curse she cast, with a bit of coaching, was wickedly overpowered, but the troll leg was definitely gone. She passed him back the wand.

"How was that?" Bell asked.

He'd waved his hand in the direction of the annihilated leg. "That was brilliant? Are you sure you never cast a blasting curse before?"

"First time." She said, a little smug about it.

"Well shit. With talent like that, I should make you the heir to the Black fortune. You know what? You are now my heir. You hear that Grimmauld, Katie Bell is now my heir. When I kick the bucket, she gets you and everything else." He'd said waving the wand widely. When he finished his proclamation, a white light had flashed from the wand.

' _Should I have been worried about that...Nah, I just accidentally cast a Lumos. Even if I tried it isn't like she has any Black blood in the first place.'_

 _After that, we left a path of destruction through the house until we came to the curios room. There was a locket in there. For some reason, it was the creepiest thing we'd seen all night. Katie stole the bottle and killed it. I think that was our third bottle too.'_

' _Then she tried to cast the blasting curse at it, but the locket just went flying and bounced on the ground.'_ Black finished relieving himself and went back to his room. The wand was there on his beside. ' _I took the wand from her as she passed out on the floor and tried blasting my myself. It didn't work either.'_

What happened next was a bit fuzzier, but he was pretty sure he remembered right. He hoped he was wrong. He gripped the wand and gave it a flourish.

' _Kreature appeared. He yelled and tried to grab it. I summon it from him. Told him to tell me why he cared. Ordered him, but he still fought it. Then he said Reg told him to destroy it. Reg died, but his last order was to destroy the locket.'_

Ghosts of spells danced from the wand, blasting curses, cutting curses, fire hexes aplenty, but it was the first spell that turned his stomach. He wasn't wrong.

' _Kreature said nothing he tried worked. He said the Dark Lord has made the locket and then used him to help test its defense. Reg had betrayed He-who-must-not-be-name to steal it. Reg died to steal it. Why Reg? What was that locket? Were you a decent person all along and I forgot, or did something happen to change you?'_

The pale green ghost taunted him. It was a spell he'd sworn to never use. He hadn't used it on the werewolves. He hadn't used it in the war.

' _But after nothing else worked, Kreature suggested it. Said it might work, but he couldn't cast it…_

Kreature got a strange look in his eye, almost taunting as Sirius glared at the locket. Katie was long gone, Kreature had taken her to her room shortly after she passed out.

"There is a spell that is sure to be working, bad master. A powerful spell that bes needing a powerful wizard. Kreature wonder's if bad master can do it or if he is being weak." Kreature said.

Sirius scowled. "I am not weak. What spell Kreature, and why haven't you tried it before?"

"Kreature has been trying, but good master told Kreature to tell no one. How could Kreature get help? Could Kreature trust the good ladies Black? One in prison, the other serving the Dark Lord good master bes stealing from. Bad master though…" Kreature just shrugged, his eyes gleaming with malice. "Bad master could do it. Bad master didn't like the Dark Lord. Bad master wants to kill someone very much. Bad master could cast the powerful, unforgivable spell."

' _I used the Killing Curse on it.'_ Black felt sick to his stomach and he wasn't sure if it was the hangover or his memories.

Kreature appeared in his bedroom. "Good morning Master. Wolf-girl mistress is awake. Kreature has prepared your robes. Breakfast will be ready shortly. Here is a hangover cure for master." The miserable elf said, placing the potion vial on the end table. Except the miserable elf didn't look miserable.

His torn, tattered, dirty pillowcase had been replaced by a proper Black elf's garb. The kind Kreature wore as he grew up. Black as night, embroidered by silver with the family name and motto stitched into the cloth by Kreature himself. Around his neck hung the ruined locket Sirius destroyed the night before. Even burnt and twisted it didn't look anywhere near as creepy as the night before.

Kreature snapped his fingers and clothes came flying out of the wardrobe. "Master must bes looking fitting. Lord of Black is not to be dressing in rags. Master also needs his own wand. Kreature will see what is laying around." Then he was gone again before Sirius could say anything.

' _This is going to be a long day. I can already tell.'_ He thought looking warily at the potion and clothes.

XxX

Eventually, long after the water had turned pink and was closing in on red, Katie left the bath. Once her feet hit the bathmat a drying enchantment took hold, perfectly drying her off.

' _Wow. Do all old families have stuff like this?'_ Katie thought. As she passed the mirror again, Katie took a moment to look at herself. Despite the terror, injuries, and confusion of the last few days, she didn't look that much worse for wear. At least, until she saw the wounds.

The scabs had softened in the water, and blood ran in trickles down her back. She shivered as the blood started to track down her bottom and drop to the ground. She turned away and looked for a towel. Finding none, she hurried back into the room, hoping to find something to clean up the bleeding.

In her room, she found clothes laid out and also a set of bandages waiting to be wrapped around her. She reached for the bandages only to be interrupted by Kreature.

Katie shrieked in surprise, tossing the bandages at Kreature. "What the fuck! Get out! I'm starkers!"

Kreature caught the bandages and shook his head. "It not anything Kreature has not seen before. Kreature here to bes helping Wolf-girl to bind her cursed wounds."

It took but a moment for Kreature to wrap the bandages tight around her wounds. Then, before Katie could say anything he was gone.

' _I think I am starting to see what Black meant about him being a creepy blighter. Does he really have to get calling me a wolf-girl?'_ Katie thought as she contemplated the clothing laid out for her. The knickers went first. Easy enough to figure out. Then came the dress. It was a low-cut job with an open back. Katie tried it on, but it felt very loose, especially with the bandages taping her chest down. She was about to take it off when it laced itself up and hidden straps started adjusting until it fit just right.

Katie stepped back into the loo to look in the mirror and let out a low whistle at herself.

With the dress on, she looked almost like she was getting ready for a fancy dress party, not to walk around a decrepit old house. If one ignored the very visible bandages anyway and the missing finger. The dress was very form-fitting, held up by thin straps, and with a long split up the side that prevented it from inhibiting her movement.

"Damn, I look pretty good all things considered. I wonder why a dress like this is just lying around here." She said.

The last thing on the bed was a robe, not terribly unlike her Hogwarts one if a slightly more formal cut. Katie threw it on, noting that it was a little on the large side for her, just like the dress had been. Unlike the dress, it didn't resize itself. Standing in front of the mirror she nodded.

' _Better than just some bandage and trousers.'_ Katie thought. ' _Now I just need to find Black, go home, explain everything to my mum and dad, and figure out how to go back to Hogwart while, at the same time, not hurting anyone come the next full moon a month from now. Easy peasy.'_ Katie shook her head and focused on the task at hand.

Katie set out in search of Black. As soon as she left her room, Kreature appeared again.

"Wolf-girl mistress is to be following me to master," Kreature said with a little bow.

"Fine," Katie muttered unhappily. Kreature lead the way, Katie glaring holes into his back. As they walked through the house, Katie noticed finally noticed that Kreature looked much different than the night before.

He was standing straighter, looked healthier, happier too, wore a clean and elaborately embroidered pillowcase, and Katie thought she saw a ruined locket hanging around his neck.

As she followed him through the ruined halls, she saw the creepy decorations from the day before were gone, destroyed by something overnight. Kreature stopped and opened a door for her, ushering her into a richly appointed dining room.

Sirius Black was there, dressed in very nice robes, sitting at the head of a heavily laden table, and looking very confused. He looked up at her when she entered and did a double take.

"Huh, I never thought I would see that again. I guess Kreature picked your clothes for you as well?"

"He did, after vanishing my old ones," Katie said grumpily. "What didn't you expect to see, clothes?" Katie asked as she sat down to his right.

"No, just one of cousin Bellatrix's dresses ever being worn again," Black said as he poured her a cup of tea.

Katie stopped all movement and looked at her dress and robes again. ' _Bellatrix?'_

"You don't mean?"

"They are just clothes and she is only human, Bell. But yes, I mean Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. My older cousin."

Black returned the teapot to its spot on the table. Katie scanned the table. All the staples of a good English breakfast were there. Each dish was sitting pristinely in its serving dish. Black's plate was empty. He too had a cup of tea, but it looked as if it hadn't been moved.

Katie took her tea and raised it up to drink but stopped short when she realized Black was staring at her. "What?"

Black looked from her to the spread. "That's just it. I don't know what. Is it safe to eat? Does Kreature like me now? He made all this. I didn't, you didn't, and I don't have another elf. So it was definitely Kreature that made it."

Katie frowned. "Isn't that what House Elves are supposed to do? You said you didn't trust his cooking yesterday, but this looks great. I agree about him being a bit annoying now but..."

"It wasn't that he can't cook. It's that I didn't trust him not to try and find a way to poison me." Black said running his hands across his face and through his hair.

Katie put the untouched tea back down. "Oh. So, this breakfast…"

"That's just it. He has been acting odd since yesterday. He had a hangover cure for me, got my clothes ready, found me a wand, my grandfather's, I think. Which reminds me, here is your wand back." Black said, passing her wand over.

Katie grabbed her wand, glad to have it back in her control. She ran her hand along her wand, worriedly checking for any damage.

"Wait, he found you a wand? You could have had another wand this whole time?"

"What part of he is acting odd aren't you getting. I don't get it. I destroyed that locket last night- You've seen him wearing it right?- and since then he has been acting odd. Almost as if he likes me." Black said leaning back with a frustrated sigh. "It is all very confusing."

Kreature appeared before them. "Is Master and mistress not liking Kreature's cooking? Master is right about before of course. Kreature would not suffer the bad master, but that was before master helped Kreature. Now, Kreature would like Master to stay around longer. Mistress is not yet ready to be head of house of Black."

Black groaned.

"What you do mean by mistress be the head of house of Black?" Katie asked.

"Wolf-girl mistress bes being master's heir. Kreature is not understanding how it happen, and Master was very drunk, but you are his heir. How is you being related to Blacks Kreature wonders."

Katie turned her head slowly and bore her eyes into Black. Black shrugged. "I don't know. I think I remember proclaiming you my heir and waving a wand, but it shouldn't have meant anything. You have to be a Black to be a Black. Kreature are you sure?"

Katie kept glaring at him. "You know what, I don't even care."

"You don't." Black and Kreature asked simultaneously.

Katie held up her mutilated hand and pointed at her bandages. "In the past few days, I was kidnapped, attacked by werewolves, saved by a known murderer, infected with lycanthropy, learned the murder wasn't a murder, learned my Defense teacher is a werewolf himself, got blackout drunk, and now apparently became the heir of a pureblood family."

"I just want to go home. Please?" She said softly.

Black nodded while Kreature grumbled about the waste of good food and began cleaning up. "Okay. Let's get you home."

Katie let out a long sigh of relief. ' _Finally. I'm finally going home. At least I hope it will still be home.'_

Together, she and Black left the dining room. He unlocked the door, using his new wand to undo the sealing spells he had cast. He paused after casting the spells, looked at the wand, and made a grunt of approval before opening the door and guiding her out.

She was surprised to find herself in what looked like a downtown muggle neighborhood. Black just shrugged at her glance, grasped her firmly by her right shoulder, and apparated.

Then they were standing at the end of her street in Thetford. Black turned into a dog and nudged her forward. Katie stood still for a moment, taking in the sights of home. She never realized the snow-covered muggle suburb could be so sweet a vision.

Then she remembered what she was wearing. ' _Shit! I need to get inside and into normal clothes.'_ She thought. She hurried down the street, Black following closely.

She hit her front walk and a second later found herself wrapped in her mother's arms. For just a second, Katie saw the front door was wide open and her family rushing out before she was further crushed by her mother's hug.

"Katie, I'm so glad you are okay. We were so worried. What happened? Are you okay? How did you get away?" Veronica shot off rapid-fire. "What are you wearing? Where have you been? Is that Princess? Did he find you?"

"Let her breath, Vicki. Let her breath." Alexander said. "Let's get her inside, call off the search, and give her a chance to relax. Then, if she wants, she can tell us what happened, or she can just tell the bobbies what they need to know."

Her dad's words did the trick. They calmed her mum down a bit and loosened the grip on her. Her dad then surprised her when he scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside. "We're glad you are home, Katie. So glad you are home."

Katie wanted to protest, but she felt his grip tighten on her before she spoke and saw the tears in his eyes. She realized the last few days hadn't been easy for her family either. She closed her eyes and leaned into her Dad's chest.

"I'm glad too, Dad. I'm glad too."

* * *

AN: Another Chapter done.

Just want to say thank you to everyone who has commented on this story. They really do help to keep me writing. Feedback is always appreciated. This chapter was a tough one to write. There are deleted scenes of Kreature fighting sentient vomit, Katie forgetting everything from the day before, and many other things that just didn't work for the chapter. I wonder what will happen next time we see Katie?


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

31 Dec 1993

Katie lay in bed dead to the world. Her eyes were open, her mind processing, but she didn't want to move. She was utterly exhausted from the day before.

' _I'm home.'_ And she was

' _I have to tell my parents what happened.'_ And she did.

' _Which includes the story of getting away on my own being a lie.'_ Which it was.

' _At least the DMLE accepted my story.'_ Which they had.

' _I hope it doesn't come back to bite me on the arse.'_ Which it well might.

' _I have to get Mum to contact the Headmaster. Should I include Professor McGonagall? Professor Lupin was a werewolf in Gryffindor so she should know what it takes for me to keep attending.'_ Which was all true but knowing it and acting on it where different things.

' _Somewhere in all this, I have to figure out if being the Black heir means anything more than being loaded once he dies and maybe also find a man disguised as a rat who sleeps in a tower full of students.'_ Which was incredibly creepy.

Katie forced herself out of bed. If she didn't get moving soon, her mum was sure to come barging in and see Katie's wounds before Katie was ready. ' _Alright. Breakfast. I can start taking care of everything at breakfast._

Katie threw on some clothes. She'd just opened her bedroom door when a shriek of surprise filled the house. She rushed downstairs to find what was wrong and saw her mum arguing with…

' _What the bloody hell, Kreature!'_ She thought.

"You know this crazed house-elf, Katie?" Her mum asked, making Katie realized she said that out loud.

Katie saw Kreature wearing a self-satisfied smile with a glint in his eye. She tried to speak before him. She really did, but Kreature was faster.

"Of course, Wolf-girl Mistress bes knowing Kreature. Kreature is being serving Wolf-girl mistress and master. Now as Kreature was saying. The head of that table is for Master Black. The end of the table is for Wolf-girl Mistress, Master's heir. Filthy half-blood mother is being sitting to the left of Master. Filthy muggle is being sitting to the right. Filthy half-blood brother is being sitting to his filthy mother's left." Kreature said.

It was only then that Katie looked up and saw the dining room table was set with a large spread of delicious-looking food, with four place settings of silver and one in something duller. She might have appreciated this if she wasn't screaming in her head.

' _No! Dammit, Kreature! Why did you say that? Any of that?'_

Silence filled the room following Kreature's words. Katie spared a glance at her mother. Her wand was out, and her eyes were scanning. She seemed tense. "Explain. Now."

Katie cut in. Not wanting Kreature to make things worse. "Wait, Mom. It isn't what it sounds like."

Victoria cocked her head. "Then what is going on Katie? You were kidnapped. Aurors found the beasts that took you, but they were already dead. Butchered. A child was found on the ground, torn apart and having just expired, somehow after the beasts, but you weren't there."

Victoria spared a glance at Kreature. "You weren't telling the truth last night to them, were you? What happened?"

Katie took a deep breath. The cat was out of the bag. "No, I wasn't. I was just happy to be home. A lot happened. I don't even understand all of it. As soon as Dad and Graham get down, I'll explain everything." She said, not able to meet her mum's eyes.

"Alex. Graham. Get in here." Victoria called out. Katie's father stuck his head around the corner.

"No need to yell. I'm right here." He said taking the head spot at the table. Kreature glared at him, but her father just glared back. The cricket bat in Alex's hands and the wand trained on him seemingly holding the elf at bay.

Quickly the whole family was gathered at the table. Kreature was unhappily muttering about the disregard for his seating plan, but he was also continually glancing at her dad before muttering even more.

"We're all here Katie. What really happened to you? Why did you lie to the DMLE? Why is a house-elf here saying crazy things? He even thinks Sirius Black is here."

Katie fought the urge to glance over at Sirius curled up in the corner very softly growling at Kreature.

Katie laid her hand on the table. "Where to start? How about how I was kidnapped? I thought I heard a cry for help and went to investigate. Most knobheaded thing I've ever done. Soon as I entered the alley someone stunned me."

"I woke up in a warehouse, in a cage, alone and with bloody red bandages on my hand." Katie slowly recounted what happened in that warehouse. The terror, the fear, the desperation. The food on the table remained untouched.

"Then the moonlight hit their bodies." Katie swallowed and paused. She couldn't find the words to go on.

"Katie," Her dad said. "What happened."

Katie took a deep breath and tried to speak again. She glanced over at her mum and saw the horror on her face. It figured. Victoria was a witch. She knew what had happened. Katie still couldn't find the words.

Instead, she quickly stood, turned around, and gripped her shirt. She lifted her shirt up so her family could see the wounds that had been inflicted on her. The startled gasp from Graham was expected, the sob from her mom wasn't a surprise, but the sound of her father's chair falling took her by surprise.

Katie dropped her shirt and turned to look only to find herself wrapped gently in his arms. "Oh, Katie. I don't understand everything, but I do remember tales, legends, and stories that all came true when I met Victoria. No matter what; you are my daughter."

"Alex! She was attacked by werewolves. On a full moon. That means-"

"She is still our daughter Victoria. No matter what. If we must figure something out, we will." He said, Katie's face still buried in his chest.

"But if people find out there will be trouble."

"Then we will keep quiet about it." Her father released her.

Katie risked a look at her mum. Victoria's face was full of worry, but then she met Katie's eyes. She nodded. "You are right. We will keep quiet about it."

"This is why you lied right? You didn't want the magic bobbies to know?"

"That's part of it," Katie said feeling better now. Dad still loved her. Mum was onboard for now. "The other part is that I had a bit of help getting away after they…" Katie trailed off.

"What kind of help?" Victoria asked. Katie glanced at Princess lying in the corner. Everyone else looked that way curiously.

"So, you know how Professor McGonagall can turn into a cat," Katie led off. An instant later a spell was flying from Victoria's wand at the dog.

"That's Black!?"

"What the Bloody Hell!"

"Mum, wait!"

"Woah do it again!"

"I would ask you please refrain from trying to curse me. At least until you have the full story, Vicki." Black said, standing to the side of where he'd been lying as Princess. His own wand was out at a low ready position. Not overtly threatening, but clearly ready to be used.

Tension filled the room. Alex pushed Katie behind himself. He reached for the cricket bat, only to discover Kreature had taken it and was standing beside Black, doing his best to look menacing.

Victoria's wand was still on Black as she placed herself between him and her family.

"Full story of what? Your murders, your betrayal, or just what you are going to do to us you inbred piece of shit," Victoria said.

Katie groaned. "Mum, stop. He saved me."

"What?"

"And bound my wounds."

"How? Where?"

"And told me what really happened all those years ago."

"Katie, what are you talking about?" Victoria asked, her wand starting to waver as she tried to process what Katie was telling her.

"And maybe named me his heir while incredibly drunk."

"To be fair, I didn't think it would work." Black threw in. "By the way Kreature, any new thoughts or an explanation of why by all the magic of Merlin you thought any of what you did today was a good idea."

"Kreature serves the House of Black. Master and Mistress are both here. This place is being the House of Black until Master moves. Kreature is being a good elf. Kreature is confused though. The filthy half-blood has no hum of Black magic to her, but the muggle does. A faint echo that is being dying."

Kreature's words left everyone confused. "Hold up. You are saying she was able to become my heir because her muggle father has Black blood. Not her magical mother?" Black said. "Oh, that is ridiculous."

Alex snorted in agreement. "Yeah, just because my great Grandmother's maiden name was Black doesn't mean she was from a magical family. Black must be a super common name. It's a color for Christ's sake. I know a Blue, there are two completely unrelated White's I went to school with. And how many spellings for Green are there."

"Wait, your great grandmother's maiden name was Black. That would be what one-hundred-plus years ago she was born? Kreature you are sure? Alex Bell do you remember her name?" Black asked.

"Kreature knows what magic Kreature bes feeling," Kreature said, the confusion clear in his voice.

"She was my great grandmother. She never had a name beyond great grandmum Cooper. Hell, I only know her maiden name because it came up in a conversation when I was getting married."

"Interesting though this conversation is," Victoria cut in, having recovered from the revelation. "That doesn't make me feel any better about having a mass murderer in the house. Katie, you said he saved your life."

"He did. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time." Katie said, fighting a shiver as she remembered what he'd done. "He carved through the three fully transformed werewolves like they were first years. He slung curse around-"

"I didn't use a single curse," Black interjected. "I make it a point to never use anything classified as a curse."

Victoria and Katie both looked at Black, confusion writ on their faces.

"You never use curses?" They asked in stereo.

"That's the bad kind of dark magic right?" Alex asked, missing the 'duh dad' look Graham gave him.

Black snorted. "All dark magic is bad magic. Or so the 'Ministry' says. Dark magic is the most powerful magic. Or so my parents said. I rejected both sides. I have never used curses in combat. Hexes and Jinxes as required, but no curses."

"Then how did you kill the werewolves? It was all cutting curses, impaling and one had…" Katie trailed off as she tried to show something being peeled with her hands.

"And don't forget the thing that got this murderer thrown in Azkaban in the first place. A curse that blew a man into tiny bits." Victoria added. She was still tense, with her wand gripped tightly.

"Dammit! I didn't kill Peter Pettigrew. That piece of dung cut off his finger, blew up the street, turned into a rat and escaped into the sewers all while blaming me for his crimes!" Black yelled, sparks shooting from the tip of his wand.

"Bullshit!" Victoria replied.

"It's not, Mu. I've seen the rat he turned into." Katie said, doing her best to play peacemaker.

"What?!" Victoria nearly yelled.

"Honey. Dear. Let's let them tell us what happened and why our daughter seems to trust the man who is an escaped prisoner. He was just our new dog a second ago and was probably here for a while before that." Alex said. "You have been Princess this whole time haven't you."

Black groaned at the name. "Yes," he grumbled.

Katie held her breath as she waited to see if her mum would back down. A moment the standoff ended.

"Fine. Let's sit and talk it out." She said giving her wand just a quick little flick towards the table and making the seat slide out. "You first."

And changed it into a sitting standoff.

Once everyone was seated, Kreature disappeared. ' _Off doing house-elf things probably,'_ Katie thought as Black took a long sip of tea. Her mum was still glaring at Black, her wand at the ready. Graham was watching everything wide-eyed, and her dad was acting like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. At least he was trying to.

"So Mr. Black."

"Sirius please."

"I am being serious."

"No no, my first name is Sirius, like the star."

"Oh, well then, Sirius, we are all waiting to hear your tale of woe, not unlike the tale of Monty Crisco it seems."

Katie groaned at the rhyme and reference.

"Who?" Black asked, then shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I suppose I should start at the beginning. You see I was the firstborn-"

"Maybe start a bit later. Like the war?" Katie interjected, seeing her mum getting agitated.

Black shrugged. "Well fine. You will be missing a lot of contexts though. Where was I? Ah yes, we had just graduated…"

Over a very tense breakfast, Sirius Black shared his abbreviated tale. Katie watched her parents during the entire exchange. Her father listened attentively, but her mum's reactions were the most interesting.

Finding out about the Order, the fights, the roles of different peoples and their fates, clearly was changing some of what her mum thought she knew. When Black finally finished, Katie realized the table had been cleared sometime during the story.

"So Vicki, still believe I am a crazed murderer or just a crazed man bent on revenge?"

Victoria took a deep breath. "You weave a compelling tale. I can see why Katie believed you. It is too fantastical to be false, even in a world of magic. Katie, you said you have seen the rat?"

"It was the Weasley's pet rat. It disappeared earlier this year sometime after school started." Katie said. "He looks just like Black describes and has been in the family for a long time if I remember what I heard right."

Victoria fell silent and Alex took up the conversation. "I believe you. You saved Katie, helped her and brought her back to us. You lied to us to live here for a bit, but you did us no harm and were in fear for your life."

"All that said, what happens now? You can't keep being the unfortunately named family pet."

"He can't?" Graham asked, speaking up for the first time. "But…"

"He can't stay, Graham," Victoria said sternly.

"Your mum is right. I have to get moving on once this conversation is over. I am only staying until things with Katie are decided." Black said, suddenly turning serious. "So, what is it going to be Bells? Will you care for her or are you going to throw her out like some many others do?"

A fist pounded on the table, making Katie jump.

"What did you say?" Alex ground out. "Are you suggesting we would throw our own daughter out?"

"She is a werewolf now. You might not understand what that means, but your wife does." Black said, his dark eyes boring into Victoria.

Victoria met Black's eyes. "You will not insult me in my own home. I already said we would keep quiet about it. Did you take that to mean we would just throw her out? She is our daughter. I don't care what we must do. We will help her however we need."

Katie felt all the fear and tension leave her body hearing those words. Black leaned back and smiled. "Excellent, then there is only one thing left to do. Time to get Albus here so you can start making plans and working things out so Bell can go back to Hogwarts. Thank god you're a Gryffindor. Minerva already knows what has to be done. Sprout or Filius would probably be fine."

"Black, werewolves can't go to Hogwarts," Victoria said, glaring at him. "Don't worry Katie, we will figure something o-"

Black cut her off when he burst out laughing. "Sorry, sorry, but I was a roommate with one. Though he tried hard to hide it. Funny story, I can turn into a dog because werewolves can't curse animals. We used to go play in the forest or just stay holed up in the Shrieking Shack. See, this is what you miss out on by fast-forwarding my life story."

It took another thirty minutes to explain everything regarding Remus Lupin. They weren't happy to learn the Defense professor and his family were werewolves but also agreed not to tell anyone outside the Headmaster who Black convinced her parents to contact. Even then, they agreed to only share their knowledge if it became necessary.

Once it was all decided, Katie felt a bit of eager anticipation for the first time since she was kidnapped. She was going to get to go back. There was a way for it to happen. Her life wasn't over.

"Black," her mum started, drawing Katie from her thoughts. "It would be best if you weren't here when we contact the Headmaster."

Black chuckled. "Aye, that could only end poorly, I think. Don't worry, I just want one last word with Bell before I disappear once again from the world."

"Be quick about it," Victoria said. With that, her parents and brother left the room, off to prepare to host Headmaster Dumbledore.

Black came over and patted her lightly on the shoulder. "Alright, Bell. This is where we split up. You might see me again as I continue rat hunting. If you find him first, make sure to catch that fucker. Give him to Dumbledore or just kill him and send word or corpse however you can. Take care Bell and thank you for everything." Black said. He didn't wait for her reply. As soon as he finished talking, he apparated out.

Katie let out a big sigh and shook her head. "Goodbye Black, and thanks." She muttered before joining her family in preparations.

Once everyone was ready, Victoria lit the fire, threw in the Floo powder, and called Dumbledore's office. Fortunately, he was there. Katie could only hear one side of the conversation, but soon enough her mother was pulling back from the flames.

"He'll be over in a moment. We were lucky to catch him when we did. He was just finishing some paperwork and answering some mail before New Year's Dinner with those who stayed at the castle." She said brushing off the ash from the hearth.

Katie fought the feeling of nervousness that was building in her gut. She stilled her twitching leg only for it to start again. After but a moment, which seemed much longer, Dumbledore came through the flames.

He looked as wise and regal as ever. His half-moon spectacles framing his wrinkled eyes. His beard flowing over his robes which were themselves as wonderful and whimsical as always. On the black cloth were stitched images of nineteen-ninety-three turning into ninety-four as fireworks exploded in the background.

"Happy New Year's Bell Family. Victoria, this is your muggle husband correct?" Albus said as he gave Victoria a chaste hug and shook hands with Alexander

"Yes, this is my husband, Alex."

"Please to meet you Headmaster Dumbledore," Alex said. Dumbledore chuckled.

"It may be my job, but I have never been your headmaster. Albus is fine."

"My son Graham," her mum said.

"And a fine young man he looks to be," Dumbledore said before addressing him directly. "And will you be starting Hogwarts soon?"

"I still have to wait another two and a half years," Graham said grumpily before quickly changing the topic. "I have three of your Chocolate Frog cards. I can't wait to get one of my own."

Dumbledore smiled brightly. "One of my greatest achievements. I am sure yours will outshine mine though." He said. Graham smiled proudly as Dumbledore moved on.

He stopped in front of Katie. His wrinkled eyes looked tired and he seemed weighed down by the world as he spoke. "Miss Bell, I understand that it was your recent harrowing experience that brings me here today."

His eye glanced towards her hand, lingering on her missing finger. "I am glad you have returned to your family. When I heard one of my students had disappeared, I feared the worst." He said. Katie remembered some of the stories Black had told her and realized what had happened to her might remind the headmaster of those times.

"Your mother was very insistent that your experience might affect your education and it would be best if I spoke with you." He stopped and looked at her expectantly.

Katie fought down the anxiety building in her gut. She wanted to do this. She wanted to go back to her friends. "Yes, Headmaster."

"I see. Would I be correct in thinking this will take more than a short moment?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked. Katie and her parents nodded.

"Why don't you sit down Albus?" Alex said, offering Headmaster Dumbledore the guest chair. Headmaster Dumbledore took a seat and the Bell family followed suit.

The silence stretched for a moment. Katie unable to find the right words to approach the problem, her mum likewise stumped. Her father waited for the witches in his life to speak after sending Graham out of the room.

Headmaster Dumbledore waited patiently. His hands resting before him as he took in the house. Eventually, the silence proved too much for one member of the party.

"There isn't going to be a problem with my daughter finishing her education just because some arseholes kidnapped her and forced werewolfism on her, is there?"

Katie's breath hitched as she waited for Dumbledore's reply and cursed her father. The fact that a cricket bat had once again appeared in his hands went unquestioned by anyone there.

Dumbledore let out a long sigh and sank further into the chair. Gone was the mildly interested look on his face. It was replaced by one of exhaustion and regret. "Lycanthropy mister Bell. You would say she has been cursed with Lycanthropy. If you were to speak openly about it at all."

"Doesn't answer my question."

"Alex, what are you doing? You can't just tell him Katie is a werewolf!"

"Why not, we were going to tell him regardless. Now we can get down to the hard business." Alex said, fighting Victoria's anger with dense logic.

Katie spoke up. "Headmaster, please let me return. I want to go back to Hogwarts, to see my friends, professors, even to sit in class and write essays again." She pled.

Dumbledore was silent for a long moment, his eyes searching for something as he looked at her. "I think an eager student is something every educator wishes to hear. It can be done, but it won't be easy. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Katie said with conviction. She wanted to do this. Anything to make it work.

Dumbledore stood and looked away from the family at the dancing flames for a moment. "Very well. I will be back with Minerva in a moment. Then we will put together a plan to have you return to Hogwarts safely. Both for yourself and others."

"I'll come with you," Victoria said, not quite willing to let the Headmaster go off on his own after what they'd told him.

"Very well. Shall we?" He said, stepping towards the flames.

The pair disappeared through the flames, leaving Katie and her father alone. "Well, it looks like everything is going to work out okay," Alex said, then he smiled. "And since your mum is gone, we can raid the cookie jar."

Katie couldn't help her snort. "Okay, Dad." She followed him into the kitchen thinking, ' _I wonder if I am going to wind up sending the full moon with the Lupins. I wonder how they will react.'_

XxX

* * *

AN: Another chapter down. Took a lot longer and saw a few restarts but now the tale is closed on Katie's Christmas Break. And what a break it was. Next we will see how things are going for James. Until then keep being classy, and rock on!


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

29 Jan 1994

James was enjoying his Friday, at least as much as he enjoyed any weekday the last few weeks. Returning to school had been a shock. Going from Hogwarts back to public no-maj school was weird, but he was glad to do it.

James was back with his friends, except he was way behind. Fortunately, Thomas, a high schooler from the reservation and a member of the packs, was tutoring him to help him get caught up.

Outside of the workload, his training with Alpha Hardfast was still ongoing, as were the lessons with Shaman Moon.

' _God above, I am being run ragged.'_ James thought as his mind drifted while he ran laps through the snow. ' _Literally.'_ The negative thirty-degree temperatures helped build character according to Alpha Hardfast. James finished his last lap, five seconds faster than the day before, and headed straight into the gymnasium for the next part. While the full moon had gotten him out of two days of class, it didn't relieve him of Alpha Hardfast's training program.

Though he had to admit, he hadn't felt off at all before the transformation and afterward he'd been totally fine. Unlike the rest of his family. Even Morgan had needed at least a bit of pain killer to deal with the aftermath of the transformation.

After the New Year, James joined the rest of the next generation of Alphas. He was also the youngest, and the last one in from the cold. Alpha Hardfast followed him a moment later.

"Right then. Now that you're all done with the run, I am going to be gracious and you lot will just play basketball today." He said conjuring a ball for them to play with. A whoop went up from among the young werewolves.

James didn't see the suited individuals arrive to talk with Alpha Hardfast. He didn't see them move out of the gym. He didn't see them leave fifteen minutes later. He did see the scowl Alpha Hardfast was wearing when he returned.

"Alright boys and girls, that's enough for today. Something has come up that I need to deal with. You are all free to go. Jacob, James, you two come here."

James jogged over with Jacob. Alpha Hardfast waited until the gym was emptied before speaking to them.

"Alright gentlemen, let's step into my office." He led them to his office in the training center. He sat down behind the desk and gestured from James and Jacob to take a seat.

"Jacob, you are here because you are planning to start your own pack here in the next year with Molly, run it out of the University of Minnesota for the next few years and go from there."

"Yes Alpha," Jacob said, glancing curiously at James. "What is this about."

Alpha Hardfast reached into his desk and pulled a folder out. He slapped it on the desk and flipped it open.

James felt his stomach churn as he saw the pictures within.

A body, maybe two, was spread across the floor of the room. The furnishings were wrecked. The walls were covered in long slashes.

Jacob seemed to take it all in, the only sign of his discomfort a slight paling of his face. He took one of the pictures and looked at it intently. He put it down slowly. "This was done by a werewolf wasn't it?"

"Yes, Special Agent Stark just brought that file over. It happened up Duluth ways last night. Per the Special Agreement we have twenty-four hours to deal with it. I already have the two best trackers on it." Alpha Hardfast said, taking the folder back and putting it away.

"Why are we here then?" James asked.

Alpha Hardfast tapped the desk. "Jacob you are about to be an Alpha. James, you already took your father's place in your pack. Now it is time you both learn more about the responsibilities that come with being a leader of werewolves. Especially here in the States."

He pulled a pair of revolvers out of the desk and passed one to Jacob. "Colts with silver bullets, just in case." He said. Alpha Hardfast strapped the big iron on his hip and waited for Jacob to do the same. He saw James' confused expression and answered before he could ask.

"Magic is all well and good, but sometimes a silver bullet is quicker than trying to cast a spell. Especially against a rogue wolf. Besides, you can only cast with one hand. No point letting the other go unused." He said.

"Oh," James said, watching as Jacob slowly strapped the pistol and holster to his waist. "Then…"

"You are a bit too young for a pistol James. You are coming along purely to observe. You will stay back, stick with the trackers, and learn a bit while Jacob and I deal with the rogue." Alpha Hardfast said as he checked Jacob over. "Good, you got it right. James, call your folks and let them know I'm taking you hunting this weekend as part of the program. Jacob, while he does that we are going to talk tactics for this hunt."

"Yes Alpha," they both said. James stepped out and down the hall to the lobby were a payphone hung on the wall. He fed coins into the hungry device until he got the dial tone and phoned home. Veronica picked up.

"Hello, you've reached the Lupins, who is calling?"

"Hey Mom, its James."

"James, is it time to come pick you up?" Veronica asked. James chuckled weakly.

"Actually, I am not going to need a pick-up today. Alpha Hardfast is taking me hunting this weekend. It's related to my training. He will bring me home when we are done."

"Hunting for what? The full moon was just last night and it is thirty below. What could you possibly be hunting? And doesn't he know you have homework to do and nearly a full semester to catch up on since you never did much work in the homeschooling books we brought with us?" Veronica said angrily. "Well?"

James vacillated for a second trying to second of how to answer.

"Well Jame, is he there? Put him on if he is."

"He is in the office talking to Jacob about their tactics for the hunt. I don't know if he knows. I don't think he cares about it that much, Mom. But don't worry," James was quick to add. "I have all my homework and books, I'll make sure to get it all done quickly. I'll make sure to get word to Thomas so he isn't waiting for me tomorrow."

Veronica was silent for a moment. "James, what are you hunting?"

…

"James, what are you hunting?"

James wet his lips before answering. "A rogue. Alpha Hardfast said some agent dropped off a file on a rogue werewolf and that we have twenty-four hours to find and kill him. Trackers are already at work."

The line was silent for a few seconds.

"Be careful James. Don't get hurt. Be safe. See you when you get home. Love you." Veronica said.

"Love you too, Mom."

"And no matter what else happens, make sure you can come home."

"Okay, Mom."

"Love you, James."

"You too, Mom," James said, hanging up the phone. He shook his head to get himself into the right mindset and returned to Alpha Hardfast's office.

He sat down and listened as Jacob and Hardfast went over different plans for how to deal with the rogue. James did his best to listen, learn, and steel himself to be party to an execution.

Xxx

29 Jan 1994

They were in Fredenburg, at an abandoned house just outside the town limits. Mato and Misae had tracked the rogue from Duluth to here.

"She is in there Alpha. See the wards?" Misae said softly, as they crept towards the house under a disillusionment spell cast by Mato. Keeping together purely on scent.

"Basic perimeter, and a backfire ward. The first is pretty normal, but the backfire is a rare one. Strange." Jacob said.

James didn't know what a backfire ward was, so he wrote it down on the little notebook he was carrying with lots of other questions for once this was over.

"Strange, but not unheard of in certain places. What I want to know is how someone casting Ukranien backfire wards wound up here." Alpha Hardfast said. "Too bad we'll never find out. We only have a bit of time left."

Alpha Hardfast gave the house a quick look over. Then addressed the invisible group. "Alright, here is what we do. Mato, you will throw up the trap wards over the rogue's wards. Apparition, portkey, fadestep, and, just in case, two-way gate blockers too. Misae, as soon as that is done, you collapse the wards."

"Jacob, you and I will go via to the front door and try to catch it unawares. If it answers the door, shoot it, but only if it is our rogue. Scent will be key here. You will know it when you smell it."

Jacob swallowed thickly. "O-Okay." He said patting the pistol on his hip. "If it doesn't?"

"Then we go one room at a time with me in front. Be ready with a physical shield spell, I will have the magical shield spell and first shot." Alpha Hardfast said.

"Understood Alpha."

"James, you will stay with Mato. Since you are a fan of transfiguration, if the rouge manages to get out of the house, you are to shield him and yourself while trying to tie it up. Misae, you will watch the other side of the house and go to support them or kill it yourself. Everyone understand?" Alpha Hardfast looked at each member of the party in the eyes and waited for their confirmation. "Then let's get it done."

James followed Mato to the west side of the house. Mato went straight to work establishing the trap wards. The second they went up there was a flash from the east side and James felt the rogue wards fall.

Alpha Hardfast and Jacob broke their disillusionment and walked up to the front door nonchalantly. Jacob held the pistol tightly in his hand, finger slipping towards the trigger as Alpha Hardfast knocked on the door.

James held his breath waiting for someone to answer.

No one did.

Alpha Hardfast made a gesture to Jacob then broke the door down. James heard the wood crack as the door flung open. Alpha Hardfast led the way with his wand at the ready and pistol in his off hand. Jacob hesitated for a second at the door before following him.

James waited in silence. It seemed wrong that it should be bright daylight out for what they were doing. Then there was a flash from inside and someone came crashing through the window. A second later the sound of gunshots rang out, catching them in the leg.

Her hair flew wildly as the rogue cast a spell back the way she'd come. It hit the wall causing an explosion that rocked James off his feet. He rolled over, stood, and remembered to do his job. He set to work turning the snow into stone, reshaping the earth beneath his feet, and otherwise trying to create a bunker for Mato. Misae appeared and started slinging spells at the rogue who caught them on a conjured shield of bronze.

Alpha Hardfast burst out of the burning building, a set of burning spears flying as he waved his wand forward. Jacob stumbled out a second after him, coughing with someone bundled in his arms and blood running down his brow.

The rouge scowled, sent a blasting curse at Misae's feet and tried to run. She stumbled along, the wound in her leg slowing her, towards James and Mato.

"Bind her, James. Don't let her reach the edge of the trap wards." Mato said, sweat beading up on his brow despite the cold.

James stopped building their defenses and lashed out on the attack. He tried to conjure ropes, chains, nets, anything to slow the rogue, but his attacks were slow and easily batted aside.

Alpha Hardfasts gun barked again. The rogue, distracted by James, didn't react in time and fell to the ground as the round tore through her shoulder.

Now, James conjurations made contact, quickly binding her. Alpha Hardfast rushed forward, took the rogue wand, snapping it, and then stepped back. "Jacob, pass the kid off to Misae and get over here."

Jacob passed the bundle, which James now saw was a little girl Morgan's age, to Misae and walked over to Alpha Hardfast, his hands shaking.

"Alright, time to finish this Jacob. Make it quick."

Jacob gulped, his eyes flicking between his wand and the holstered pistol. In the end, he drew the pistol. Before James could process what was happening the pistol barked twice.

The rogue's head exploded in a shower of gore.

Jacob turned away and started puking. James joined him.

' _He just killed her. He just killed the rogue. In cold blood. We had her captured. We could have turned her in. Why did he do that? I know we planned to kill her but to actually see it. I just saw someone die.'_ James puked again.

A little part of him spoke up. _'It's not the first time though. Remember the Forbidden Forest.'_

James did.

' _But that was different, it was self-defense, and I wasn't party to it. I helped here. It was my spells that kept her from running.'_

James felt a hand rubbing his back.

"Go ahead and get it out. This is the first time you've been part of an execution. It's to be expected. There is no weakness in it." Alpha Hardfast said.

"Execution?" James asked.

"Yes, that's what this was. The execution of a rogue. It is something all Alpha's have to be prepared to do." Alpha Hardfast walked off to talk to Jacob. James finished emptying his guts and straightened up.

' _This is the kind of stuff it means to be alpha?'_ James thought. ' _Am I prepared for that?'_ He looked at the pale Jacob. ' _Is he?'_

Mato came over and vanished the vomit. "You did good, James. I was unsure about bringing you, but Alpha Hardfast insisted. Now I am glad. Come help put out the fire." He said pointing at the burning building.

' _I don't feel like I did good,'_ James thought before joining Mato.

They cast water charms and fire freezing charms on the burning building. As they were doing that, a pair of MCUSA agents arrived. They quickly took the body, chopped off a couple of fingers, took some blood and vanished the corpse, storing everything they gathered in vials which disappeared beneath their suit coats.

They wore basic black suits, woven with notice-me-not, no-maj repelling, climate controls, and defensive enchantments with controls worked into the cufflinks. There was a time when James wanted to be an agent, and reading the Agent Kazam series of comics had been a major pastime of his when he was younger.

That the MCUSA published the comic nationally so that folks would just think any agent was a cosplayer if something was noticed wasn't something he picked up on until Remus explained it to him. That werewolves couldn't be an agent had a sour fact to swallow.

The agents were talking in hushed tones with Alpha Hardfast, eyes constantly looking at the girl Misae was holding. James and Mato joined Jacob where he was waiting.

"How are you feeling, Jacob? Still, want the job at the top?" Mato asked.

Jacob looked up at the sky for a moment before answering. "I honestly don't know anymore. I know rogues have to be dealt with. I know the death penalty is what you get if you go rogue, and I know that the packs have a special relationship with MCUSA. I just never realized how it all worked."

"Me either," James said.

Mato laughed humorlessly. "Of course you didn't. You're not even in high school yet. You're still just a kid." He said to James. "And you Jacob, that is why Eric had you do this. It doesn't always happen when someone is becoming an Alpha, thank goodness, but new Alphas always get tested on this. Eric wants to make sure anyone who might replace him will be able to do the things which must be done."

They lapsed into silence as James and Jacob considered what Mato told them.

"So who is the kid?" Mato asked as the meeting between Alpha Hardfast, Misae, and the agent broke up. The agent left quickly to do whatever it was they needed to do with all the rogue's bits and blood. Alpha Hardfast knelt down and started talking to the little girl.

Jacob glanced over. "No clue. She was there when we arrived. The rogue was talking to her in broken English. It sounded like she was saying that everything would be fine and she would be the girl's new mommy."

"Wow, that's-"

"Not surprising," Mato said cut in. "Rogues look to build packs. It is a normal thing. Take children and they are less likely to run away or fight you. This is part of why stopping them is so important. Let's go find out what the final decision was."

Mato, Jacob, and James joined Alpha Hardfast and Misae. Alpha Hardfast's coat was around her shoulders. Despite being signed at the edges it should have been working fine. That meant her shaking was fear.

"Good work today everyone. Let's get home. Misae will be taking Michelle here to the MCUSA Bureau of Enforcement to hopefully find a living family member. The rest of us will apparate back to the reservation."

Misae and the girl left first. Once they were gone, James was pulled into a side along by Alpha Hardfast.

It took a few hops, but they were soon back at the reservation. From there Mato took James home as Alpha Hardfast and Jacob went back into his office for a full debriefing.

They rode through the freshly plowed streets in Mato's Jeep Comanche. The only sounds came from the tape deck playing Marty Williams. They pulled into the Lupin's drive and Mato placed the Comanche in park.

"Alright James, you are home. Enjoy the rest of your weekend. Take some time to think through what happened today. If you need someone outside your family to talk to you can call me or Alpha Hardfast. I am also sure Jacob would be happy to talk too." Mato said, handing James a slip with his phone number on it.

James shoved the slip in a pocket. "Thanks." He mumbled as he opened his door. James hopped out, waved goodbye over his shoulder and fished his keys out of his coat pocket. As James turned his key in the lock, he felt a wave of fatigue overwhelm him.

He barely grumbled greetings to Veronica, Remus, and Morgan before collapsing in his bed and passing out.

XxX

* * *

AN: So the MCUSA/USA/Werewolf relationship isn't quite so rosy as James used to think. Instead he is having to grow up quick and learn some of the darker sides of the world he lives in.

Next Chapter will probably be a bounce back to Katie for her first transformation and the immediate aftermath.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

29 Jan 1994

Katie lay in the hospital bed, examining her finger. She'd been doing so for an hour now. It was not the first time she'd done so since she was retrieved from the Shrieking Shack.

The first full moon as a werewolf had been pure torment. The week before the full moon she slowly became more and more irritable, her body ached, her flesh felt like it was drawn tight across her body. Scents and sounds seemed too strong and nothing tasted right. Her own mind seemed split and the slightest irritant, be it Cormac, the Twins, Oliver's insane practices, or even Sara just asking if she was alright for the nine-thousand and first time, set off her anger.

If she was honest with herself, she was surprised no one noticed. Then again, all anyone could talk about was Harry Potter's re-emergence into the Wizarding World. Gringotts' New Year's Day announcement had created a firestorm of articles, speeches, gossip, and theories. Whatever people thought or said, the Lily Potter Memorial Fund had been activated by Harry Potter and was now taking bids and giving out scholarship money.

Still, she looked at her finger. Three days ago, it hadn't been there. Now it was there, but it wasn't right. She knew her fingers. This one wasn't like the rest. The nail was too thick. The flesh was too tough. It was hairier than her other fingers too.

' _Proof I'm a werewolf is what it is. Now I know why they told me not to worry about losing it.'_ Katie thought. She had her finger back. All it took was an extraordinarily painful transformation and a night she couldn't remember.

' _At least I don't have to wear that fake finger Professor McGonagall made me.'_ Katie thought. It was a masterfully made work of magic that looked like a finger and mirrored her motions, but it wasn't real. At least it kept people from asking about her missing finger. _'And now no one will ask how I got the new one. They will just ask what happened to it.'_

The door opened and Professor McGonagall walked with Madam Pomfrey. The mediwitch gave her a quick once over. She flicked her wand and gave a couple of taps on Katie's new fingers. Why? Katie didn't know, but she wasn't going to question Madam Pomfrey.

"You are good to go when you feel up to it. Minerva, she is all yours." Madam Pomfrey said, apparently satisfied with her checks. She left for her office, leaving Katie alone with Professor McGonagall.

"How are you feeling Miss Bell?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Katie shrugged. "Better than yesterday." She answered honestly.

"Do you feel well enough to leave or do you want to stay here tonight?"

Katie thought it over for just a second. Getting into her own bed would be nice, but a part of her was afraid to go back and face questions about her absences she might not be able to answer without exposing everything.

The silence stretched on until Professor McGonagall spoke again. "You need not worry about anyone finding out. You aren't the first, as you well know. While we might have to be a bit more creative about the cause of your absences no one is going to find out."

"How could you tell?" Katie asked as her Head of House's words cut straight through to her fears.

"Remus has the same look after his first full moon."

"Oh," Katie said leaning back and looking at the ceiling. "You know them being around might have made this a bit better. That's what all those trips they took were for weren't they?" The fact that the Lupins were not returning had come as a surprise. Katie felt frustrated after she'd learned about it. Here she was in need of their help and they just disappeared back to the States.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Possibly. At the very least it would have saved me trying to find a Defense Professor at the last moment."

Katie chose not to comment. The long angry tangent when Sara had asked about the new professor in their first Transfiguration class had seen to that. Turns out some things could get Professor McGonagall to show her temper.

"I guess I'm ready to head back," She said instead.

Professor McGonagall stepped out as Katie changed out of the Hospital gown and then escorted her back to the tower. Along the way, they stopped by Professor McGonagall's office so Katie could get all the work she had missed. Looking at the stack Katie forgot to stop a groan. Three days' worth had produced an annoyingly long list of work to ruin her weekend.

' _At least I'm still here to do the work.'_ Katie told herself as she returned to the Gryffindor Tower. ' _I'm still here.'_

XxX

31 Jan 1994

Katie reached to catch Angelia's pass and missed. She dived, recovered the Quaffle, passed it, but the play was ruined. A second later, a Bludger hit her. The play continued as she shook off the blow and tried to get back into the drill.

Down one side of the pitch and back. Constant passing between the three Chasers as Fred and George did their best to slam them with a single Bludger until one of them took the shot on Oliver.

Another run. This time she managed to complete all the passes. Then it was her shot. A wind-up, a moment of unbalance, and the shot flew wide. Oliver didn't even bother moving.

"Katie, swap out with Aanaya." He called out instead. Katie scowled as she broke out of the rotation and started doing laps between the stadium towers. Aanaya, that damned second year, took her place in the drill until the end of practice.

Water cascaded down Katie's back in the locker room. Waiting for everyone to leave meant she wasn't going to have long for breakfast, but that was nothing new since she became a werewolf. It was more important to keep her teammates from seeing the scars on her back. It didn't ease her hunger, and this morning, it only fed into her frustration and anger.

' _You miss three practices and they already start planning to swap you out.'_ Katie thought, punching the shower wall. ' _Bloody Aanaya. Bloody Ginny for recommending her. Knobhead me for being shit.'_

Katie wanted to blame Ollie for it. She really did, but… If she was honest, she knew her performance was off last week, she missed several days, and she played poorly today. Her typical lie about wanting to get a few minutes more in while everyone else showered was turning out to not be so much of a lie.

Katie quickly finished showering, threw on her school robes and hurried to breakfast. If she was quick, she might be able to make some kind of sandwich.

XxX

Katie was pulled from her musings as their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Annalise Carefree, strode to the front of the classroom, her clockwork prosthetic making soft whizzes and tings as the gears and springs within it whirled and flexed.

The retired and horribly scarred former curse breaker reached the front and whirled around. The move caused her hair, which hung down the right side of her face, to fly up and reveal her missing eye, ear, and cheekbone before it settled once again.

"Good Morning Class," She said in a crisp tone. All side conversations ceased, and all eyes fixed on her. They hadn't forgotten what happened to Terrence when he failed to give his full attention Professor Carefree's first day. None of them wanted a repeat.

"Good morning Professor," they chorused.

Katie wouldn't deny that Professor Carefree was a component teacher...

"I see you have turned in your homework, so we can finish our lesson on the undead." She said as the homework sailed off into her office after Professor Carefree pointed her wand at it.

Or skilled in magic. Still, Katie would have preferred Professor Lupin, and not only because of the recent changes in her life. Professor Carefree was blitzing through the material and up next...

"Today we will begin our next lesson. A monster which terrible in much the same way as a vampire and others that slink in human skin. A cursed form of life known as the Werewolf."

Katie felt her heart drop. She knew it was coming, but that didn't make it any better. This was the last thing she needed right now.

"There are many tales and stories about the werewolf. Some true, some not so much…" Professor Carefree continued her lecture. The whole time Katie's fear and worry grew.

XxX

10 Feb 1994

Katie sat in the common room with her back against the wall at the desk she had claimed. She saw Neville and a few others leaving.

' _Hmm, I guess the study session things are still going on.'_ Katie thought. She hadn't given them much consideration since coming back. Between losing her silent casting tutor and what happened over the holiday.

Katie pressed her back against the wall, feeling the stone against her scars. She was being even more careful ever since those damn lessons on werewolves. Confident she was alone and safe if anyone did come by she pulled out her potion's essay and set to work.

Suddenly the space near her filled with a human body. "Hey Katie, are you alright?" Sara asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Katie said doing her best to sound confident.

"It's just that you have been acting weird since we got back. You won't change when I am in the room, you insist on bathing alone, you were out sick for a couple of days when you never get sick, and you have been kinda twitchy lately." Sara said. "Did something happen over the holiday?"

' _Bugger! Bugger! Bugger! Can I obliviate her? Do I even know how? Would it work if she is just going to realize it again?'_ Katie though trying to keep the panic off her face.

"Katie?" Sara asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. A hand that was far too close to her scars for Katie's comfort.

Katie rolled her shoulder and moved slightly away from Sara so that her friend couldn't accidentally touch them.

"I'm fine Sara. I just realized that I wanted a bit more privacy in my life over the break." Katie said, hoping she could wave off Sara's concerns. Katie held her breath waiting for Sara's reply. The longer the silence went on the more she was sure Sara could hear how fast her heart was beating.

Sara held her with a searching stare for a moment. "Alright then. I guess I can understand. We have spent most of the past few years stuck together. You do know you can talk to me if anything is wrong, though right?"

"Of course I do," Katie assured Sara as her heart slowed back down.

"Alright, hey is that the potion's essay? Did you figure out…"

XxX

26 Feb 1994

Katie was stressed. Very very stressed this Saturday night. Which hadn't helped her in the days leading up to the full moon. Professor Carefree's lesson on werewolves took a whole week worth of classes and a weekend of homework. The whole time she was certain to be even more careful with what she did to make sure no one saw her back or got too good a look at her finger.

To make things worse, this month she was on Wolfsbane. How did that make things worse?

It tasted horrible, it made her feel sick, and now she would have to remember turning into a wolf under the full moon. Oh, and Professor Snape was more cross with her than his usual horrid self when she stopped by his office each day leading up to the full moon for the required doses.

She pushed herself through Friday's classes, refusing to let her curse prevent her from going to class. Now, she was in the Shrieking Shack once again after Professor McGonagall walked her out under disillusionment. After dropping her off, Professor McGonagall left, sealing the trapdoor to the passageway behind her.

Now she was just waiting for the moon to rise. Katie shivered in fear despite telling herself it was only the cold as she took her clothes off. She didn't want to ruin another set of robes. Waking up to a pile of rags last month wasn't something she wanted to make a repeat affair.

' _Tonight. I will remember tonight. That makes it more terrifying than last month.'_ She thought, walking around the house. Here and there she saw signs of previous inhabitants, both long ago and more recent. It made her feel lonely and lost to be the only one there, yet she was glad she wasn't stuck with the monsters that kidnapped her or some other creature that roamed the night.

' _This is my life now,'_ She thought dropping to the ground and leaning against the wall. At the back of her mind, the steadily growing influence of the wolf pressed against her psyche, though much weaker than the last time.

Looking down she could already see brown hair starting to grow on her new finger as the nail thickened even more and the flesh darkened. Then came the pain.

Katie screamed as her bones began to change. Her flesh stretched and hair erupted across her body. Her scream turned to howls as her vocal cords changed. After a long few minutes, she collapsed to the ground.

Collecting herself, Katie struggled up and wound up sitting back on her haunches taking in the world through a wolf's eyes for the first time she could remember.

Katie released a pant of relief once she realized she was still in control. The wolf was there, at the back of her mind. Its rage, its desires, bleeding through, but she could ignore it. It didn't control her.

Katie jumped up in joy, then collapsed back down in depression. She wasn't controlled by the wolf, but…

She took in her twisted form. Clawed feet where only the toes rested on the ground when she stood. Wicked clawed hands with thick pads on too long of arms. Standing she felt hunched over.

A feeling of ' _Lean forward. Lean forward. Lean Forward.'_ Came from the presence at the back of her mind.

Katie hesitantly obeyed and felt much more comfortable on all fours. She took a tentative step forward and spent a few minutes flailing around before she got the hang of it.

It was about then she noticed the scent. The scent of something else there with her. Katie snapped her head up as she inhaled deeply and just as quickly sat back and grabbed at her nose with her hands as her sense of smell was overloaded.

Feelings of anger and frustration came from the wolf, but Katie ignored it as she tried to deal with all the new information. There were so many scents, so much information. Some were faint. Some were very strong, but they were all there. Yet, the strongest was oddly familiar.

It was one she knew, but she couldn't place it. Then the source came around the corner.

"Black!" She tried to say. Instead, it came out as a snarling bark. Then she tried again. And again. By the fifth try, Black was rolling on his back laughing in a canine howl.

Katie frowned and dropped back on all fours. She tried quirking her head to the side like she'd seen dogs do in the past.

Black stopped laughing and sat up. He jerked his head to the side a few times and bounded off. Katie hesitated a second. Black came back, barked a few times, and then bounded off again. Katie took a step after him, stumbled, and wound up on the ground.

Black came back, looked down at her sprawled on the floor, then slapped a paw over his snout.

Much later, Katie stood reading a wall of text Black had apparently painted on one of the upstairs walls.

She knew he'd run around with his friends on full moons in the past. That one of those friends was a werewolf and thus the whole reason he was an animagus. That werewolves couldn't turn an animagus in their animal form.

What she hadn't expected was that he would do the same for her.

Yet here he was. A note of apologies for being too slow to prevent it and a promise to always be there for her on these nights as long as he could. Katie grabbed him and wrapped him up in a lupine hug. Maybe these nights wouldn't be so bad after all.

XxX

 **AN:** So as you may have noticed we are starting to move a bit quickly through the months. This is for two reasons. First, without James/Harry at Hogwarts nothing big is going to happen until Tournament time for him other than basic training montage type stuff. Likewise for Katie it is going to be coming to terms with her new life until Pettigrew happens. Secondly, I was going for a show don't tell kind of storytelling but I realized I was going to far to the other side.

Otherwise thank you for the reviews, have a good one!


End file.
